Estocolmo
by Tony Duran
Summary: Draco Malfoy lo ha perdido todo despues de la guerra, amigos o los que se decían serlo. Su único propósito es la venganza en contra de aquel que se lo arrebató todo. Harry Potter. Descubre que el héroe del mundo mágico tiene un secreto el cual usará a su favor secuestrando a la chica de la que se ha enamorado, Hermione Granger.
1. El holocausto Malfoy

**EL HOLOCAUSTO MALFOY**

Esa mañana solo decidió contemplar la lluvia amarga que chocaba contra aquella ventana de cristal opaco y herrajes estilo neoclásico. Los relámpagos iluminaban su rostro como si fuesen testigos de la culpa, el dolor y la angustia de aquel chico que había perdido gran parte de su humanidad y sentido común.

Su mirada fija en aquellas gotas estrelladas que se deslizaban rápidamente por el vidrio era la muestra de la guerra mental, el asco a si mismo y la falta de sangre fría que ahora tenía. Un rayo fue lo que logró sacudir su cerebro cerrando sus ojos y apretándolos un poco por el impacto; sus cabellos platinados que solían estar perfecta y pulcramente peinados ahora se revolvían pegándose contra su frente a causa del sudor frío producido no por la actividad física sino por los nervios que se destrozaban al son de las manecillas del reloj de pared de esa recámara repicando a cada minuto transcurrido.

Tomaba entre sus manos el retrato de su buró de caoba negra finamente tallada por manos prodigiosas; acabado que solo los duendes muebleros solían dar a tan únicas piezas. Observaba detenidamente a esas dos figuras que a pesar de estar en movimiento mantenían la mirada fija hacia la cámara que los estaba retratando.

Del lado derecho un hombre maduro que rondaba los cuarenta años, mirada altiva y autosuficiente que desbordaba a través de esos orbes cenizos y atractivos. Su cabello perfectamente cuidado y peinado hacia atrás le daban el toque apropiado de un hombre con gustos refinados y sofisticados. Vestía una túnica de terlenca negra con motivos satinados hecha de los mejores sastres que en el callejón Diagon atendían y elaboraban tan exquisitas piezas solo para aquellos mandatarios y empresarios de élite. En su mano derecha empuñaba un bastón alargado con terminación cónica, y en el mango una cabeza de serpiente abriendo el hocico mostrando sus colmillos afilados, los ojos de animal elaborado en plata pura eran un par de pequeñas esmeraldas que seguramente brillarían con la refracción de la luz mostrando un verde vivo e intenso.

Del otro lado estaba la versión más joven y fresca de aquel hombre; un chico de mirada socarrona y sonrisa retorcida se encontraba un poco mas al frente para robar cámara y demostrar que él y solo él sería el único sucesor de todo ese poder y alcurnia que emanaba de la familia que hasta ese momento, se conocía como la más poderosa del mundo mágico.

-¡Mierda!- Lanzaba a la pared aquel retrato con demasiada furia. Esos ojos grises contemplaban los trozos de vidrio regados en el piso de mármol aguándose al recordar la inmundicia en la que ahora se había convertido su altanería, su ego y sobre todo, su apellido.

Consideraba una maldición de la vida misma haber sobrevivido a esa guerra tan cruel de la cual había tomado parte del bando incorrecto. En ese momento hubiese deseado ser atravezado por un rayo de color verde intenso que soportar la humillación y la vergüenza de tener que agachar la mirada ante aquellos que se hacían llamar "héroes".

Ya no había elfos domésticos que levantaran el desorden, ya no mas asistencia cada vez que chasqueaba los dedos, no había nadie quien preparara la cena , mucho menos quien mantuviera esa mansión fría en condiciones opulentes y óptimas. No habría más tertulias ostentosas donde la etiqueta se mostraba a cada rincón en cada plática cultural y economista que se tenía cada viernes por la tarde encabezada por el magnate Lucius Malfoy; quien en ese entonces era una gran personalidad y erudito en materia de finanzas mágicas.

La familia de platinados era en ese entonces de las más comentadas en esas revistas de sociales y clubs exclusivos de la ciudad; jamás se hablaría de ellos con honor alguno sabiendo que su costosa y ponderosa mansión había servido de barraca para satisfacer el antojo de tortura y gritos de dolor que tenía una bruja de mente retorcida y fanática por la pureza de la sangre considerando inferior a cualquiera que no siguiera los ideales y preceptos de su señor ahora derrocado.

Los Malfoy quienes se caracterizaba por se la familia más importante y acaudalada del mundo mágico, ahora habían caído en la peor no solo de las deshonras, pues sus cuentas bancarias habían sido congeladas a causa del crecimiento ilícito del que Lucius se había capitalizado en el poco o mucho tiempo que llevaba de mortífago. En los diarios como el profeta, el economista y el quisquilloso se hablaba del "holocausto Malfoy" haciéndolos quedar como los peores fantoches en toda la historia.

Draco Malfoy; el príncipe de Slytherin se encontraba en su exquisita y marmolada habitación mirando las gotas de lluvia que caían tan fuerte que podían romper el cristal de la ventana. Decidió no encender la luz o vela para alumbrarse; consideraba ahora reconfortante esa penumbra de la que en épocas de su niñez le atemorizaba. Esos relámpagos que lo torturaban, no se comparaban ahora con la desgracia, el odio y la rabia que su corazón sentían al recordar el motivo de todo el fango en el que había caído.

-Harry Potter- Empuñaba su mano blanquecina y ligeramente curtida apretando hasta rechinar sus dientes al siquiera pronunciar en voz alta tan desagradable nombre para él.

Comenzaba a hacer memoria hasta ese día en el que se había arrepentido de negar a ese maldito y no delatarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se consideraba miedoso a pesar de haber sido el tormento de mas de un alumno de Hogwarts cuando su reinado serpiente se encontraba en su época de oro; siempre acompañado de su séquito de gorilas Crabbe y Goyle quienes les gustaba saquear los bolsillos de aquellos que tenían treinta centímetros de estatura menos, lo seguían a todos lados como si fuesen guardaespaldas contratados para únicamente esa complicada tarea.

-Pagarán caro esos malditos y vengaré tu muerte amigo- Draco volvía a hablar en voz alta esta vez refiriéndose a Crabbe; el menos gorilón y más alto de sus seguidores que había muerto en la sala de los menesteres al caer desde lo alto de una pula de libros viejos al fuego. El platinado se sentía culpable t frustrado al no ver lágrimas derramadas por su amigo al que se le consideraba escoria tragándose la rabia al saber que habían despedido solemnemente a otros que no habían movido un dedo por el solo hecho de no portar una "marca tenebrosa".

Lucius había sido enjuiciado en Azkaban y condenado a cadena perpetua por crímenes como privación ilegal de la libertad, cohecho, malversación de fondos y genocidio con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. A pesar de la piedad mostrada aquella ocasión por Harry Potter declarando ante los miembros del Wizengamot que Lucius había sido extorsionado por Tom Riddle para seguir sus ordenes, la cantidad de cargos en su contra eran demasiados incluyendo pruebas y evasión de impuestos que el duro consejo legislativo de magia no podía ignorar.

Habían pasado seis largos meses de ese hecho y aún el platinado tenía en su boca esa sed de venganza y odio que a raíz del triunfo de Harry Potter se producía como veneno puro en sus entrañas. Draco Malfoy no era un chico que supiera en carne propia los resultados del arduo trabajo para ganarse el pan, por lo que ahora se reducía a ser un ex millonario sin oficio ni beneficio. Aún continuaba con sus estudios mágicos gracias a la benevolencia de la profesora McGonagall quien se preocupaba por la formación académica de todos los estudiantes no importando los errores cometidos directa o indirectamente; para ella la frase "equivocarse es de humanos y remediar el camino es de sabios" abanderaba no solo su persona sino al colegio en general, siguiendo siempre la antigua enseñanza de Albus Dumbledore.

El platinado también tenía notas impecables y había obtenido el título de premio anual por lo que su educación mágica se solventaba gracias a las becas por alto promedio que el colegio otorgaba. Consideraba desagradable el hecho de "pedir limosna" y tener solo que pagar por sus libros lo asqueaba sobremanera tomando en cuenta que estaba acostumbrado siempre a llevar una vida costosa.

Sus ojos grises se fijaban atenta y firmemente en el baúl que en dos días tenía que llenar por si solo para llevarlo consigo a lo que sería "un nuevo año en la escuela"; sin elfos domésticos que lo ayudaran debía alzar sus uniformes y recordar los hechizos que habían de utilizarse para guardar dentro del equipaje prenda por prenda.

-¡Me cago en la puta!- Cerrando sus ojos con impotencia se dirigió a pasos agigantados hacia el closet de caoba para disponerse a sacar sus camisas y vaqueros que usaría en su tormentosa estadía en el colegio de magia.

Conforme abría las puertas desenganchaba bruscamente los atuendos, su rostro se llenaba de odio, desesperación, frustración, ira y un poco de miedo vociferando rabietas al descolgar maltrechamente las túnicas verde y plateado que eran insignia de su casa.

-¡Puto colegio de mierda!, ¡Puta vida de mierda!- Malfoy sacaba su ropa sin doblarla no para guardarla en el baúl sino para descargar un poco de aquel coraje que invadía su ser notándose en sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y duramente resignado a la suerte por la que estaba atravesando se dejaba caer de rodillas en el frío mármol liberando un sollozo ligero. Draco Malfoy no debía llorar, las lágrimas eran de débiles, de cobardes, de ratas asustadizas y él, era mucho más que eso aun sabiendo que se le apodaba "el hurón" gracias a la transformación que el difunto Alastor Moody le había hecho en cuarto año como medida de escarmiento.

Alguien había entrado a su habitación con sigilo y paso elegante; los tacones se escuchaban en eco desde aquel largo pasillo que separaba la recámara de Draco de las demás habitaciones de la casa. Una mujer de mediana edad abría la puerta; se escuchaba el rechinido a causa de la ahora falta de mantenimiento en la finca. El platinado alzaba lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos claros, aquellos que desde pequeño lo habían visto con las mismas lágrimas a causa de los relámpagos e implacables tormentas hacía más de diez años.

-Madre.. ¿No puedes dormir?- La rabia que Draco había sentido se evaporaba poco a poco contemplando el rostro de su madre quien lo observaba con ternura, con calidez siendo la única que de ser el caso diera la vida por su único hijo. Ella camino lentamente hacia a él con las manos entrelazadas acuclillándose para juntar con delicadeza las prendas que había tirado a causa de aquel arrebato furico de emociones e impotencia.

-Creo que me parezco a ti hijo mio- Ella le acariciaba la mejilla sonriéndole con dulzura- Aun siento miedo de las tormentas y más en esta zona tan abrasiva- Draco se contenía las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como un crío de seis años, deseaba desahogar toda aquella tristeza, rabia y dolor que se había hecho a partir de la segunda guerra mágica pero sobre todo de la ausencia de su padre que se encontraba en una celda fría y escueta ahora también soportando las inclemencias del tiempo sin un techo caliente o una cama cómoda para poder dormir.

-No quiero dejarte sola madre, no en esta casa.. no con estos recuerdos ni esta puta desgracia- Draco se apretaba los puños con demasiada fuerza soltando dos lagrimas copiosas traicioneras que resbalaban de sus ojos grises llenos de melancolía; tenía miedo que Narcissa soportara a solas todas las criticas encerrándose en ese sitio tan gélido evitando salir a las calles para no escuchar las cotillas de aquellas señoras que ahora se hacían llamar honorables por el hecho de haberse mostrado imparciales durante el terrorismo causado por Tom Riddle y sus mortífagos.

La señora Malfoy como buena aristócrata, esposa y madre debía también comportarse a la altura de la adversidad ya que desde pequeña también fue educada para soportar las mas duras penurias con elegancia y etiqueta. Había soportado tres años seguidos al lado de su marido bastantes vejaciones ; malos tratos que desde el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort se vieron envueltos no por la sed de gloria, sino por el miedo a ser destruidos como fueron los Longbottom o los Potter al revelarse ante sus designios. Ella se levantó con suavidad sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su hijo para poder doblar su ropa tan cariñosamente como si se trataran de prendas sagradas, eso, era Draco para ella, lo más sagrado que tenía y con lo único que contaba.

-No me quedaré sola hijo, tu debes de terminar tus estudios o de lo contrario en la vida no podras enfrentarte al hecho de no estar preparado- La tormenta seguía callendo copiosamente sobre la mansión Malfoy, mientras que el platinado se levantaba recogiendo una camisa blanca que había quedado arrugada bajo sus rodillas para poder ponerla en la cama y tratar por lo menos de doblarla cuidadosamente para no hacer a su madre trabajar de más. El platinado observaba las manos de su progenitora dándose cuenta de la suavidad, la blancura y lo hermosamente engalanadas que estaban ataviadas de anillos de plata que Lucius le compraba por su aniversario de bodas; nunca la había visto hacer labores domésticas por lo que su corazón se quebró al sentir ese toque maternal que demostraba con tan solo hacer una tarea sencilla como acomodar su ropa para el colegio.

-Prometo que regresare nuestra gloria y me ganare el respeto de todos- Con gran firmeza el chico platinado declaraba ante su madre quien lo veía con ternura indicándole con aquella mirada cálida que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

-Se que lo haras Draco, solo no seas duro contigo mismo, además siempre he considerado retomar mis labores en la casa, tu sabes, la jardinería, la cocina, la decoración- Ella continuaba doblando las prendas para depositarlas cuidadosamente en el baul de color verde que se encontraba a un costado de la cama de su hijo- Tu abuela me había enseñado esas cosas desde niña y creo conveniente ponerlas en práctica por su memoria, quizá el hecho de haberme casado teniendo servidumbre me malacostumbró un poco, asi que despreocúpate mi pequeño- Su mano delicada se posaba en la mejilla del platinado acariciando sutilmente sus pomulos limpiando aquellas lágrimas que había derramado como cuando era un niño; él por su parte tomaba esa mano entre la suya besándola con demasiada devoción haciendo que Narcissa esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Aveces me cuesta creer que ya seas todo un hombre- Suspiraba cerrando sus ojos imaginándose aquellas veces en las que Draco se encontraba en posición fetal cada noche de tormenta, asustado, con los orbes grises fijados en la nada con ese miedo a los relámpagos que no lo dejaba dormir. Narcissa tan solo llegaba y se recostaba a su lado acariciando esos mechones platinados cantando una canción de cuna hasta que su hijo conciliara el sueño obteniendo la paz necesaria para poder descansar.

-No quiero regresar a ese maldito lugar madre- Se quejaba desviando la mirada un poco.

-Tienes que hacerlo Draco, hazlo por mi, que yo te estare esperando como siempre para darte todo el apoyo y el amor que siempre has tenido, hasta el momento en el que regreses a casa con tus estudios mágicos terminados- Narcissa imperaba con suavidad pues a falta de su padre ella sería quien fungiera como autoridad en esa casa a pesar de ser él quien tuviera que tomar ese lugar, pero por ahora lo debía ocupar ella al ver a su hijo vulnerable.

La señora Malfoy continuaba acomodando las cosas del platinado hasta que pudo por fin meter todo lo que haría falta para el colegio, las camisas estaban perfectamente dobladas y las túnicas achicadas para que no se maltrataran con el ajetreo del viaje. Deliberadamente tomaba la lista de libros del siguiente curso colocándolos en ese orden para evitar que alguno se fuera a olvidar, afortunadamente habían salido de compras la semana anterior y pudieron comprar todo lo necesario con los ahorros que ella tenia para casos emergentes; de cualquier forma sabía que la directora del colegio podía solventarlos, pero el solo hecho de darle la cara le causaba una gran vergüenza que aún en su categoría y estado podía soportar.

-Te prepararé algo ligero para que puedas dormir, debes alimentarte- Narcissa le besaba la frente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, aquel que a estas alturas desconocía no por la ubicación sino por no saber donde quedaban los indredientes para hacer una sopa. El platinado solo sonrió levemente con la mirada fija en ese baul como tratándose de su sentencia de muerte, pues ese colegio no iba a ser precisamente el lugar donde pasaría unos días felices.

Se levanto de la cama para abrir la ventana pues la tormenta estaba calmando su furia para reducirse en tan solo unas gotas gruesas y serenas. El platinado llevaba puesto solo una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de gabardina negra; aquellos brazos fuertes hechos por los entrenamientos de Quidditch asi como su antiguo deber de mortífago se notaban al momento de hacer esfuerzo y tomar la manija para poder salir un rato a tomar aire fresco al balcón que daba al jardín. Sintió las gotas frias callendo sobre su cuerpo blanco como la nieve empapando sus cabellos rubios, se apoyaba en el barandal para cerrar sus ojos y respirar hasta llenarse lo suficiente no solo de la brisa de la noche, sino de paz interior y fuerza que necesitaría para llegar a ese lugar donde de seguro le esperaban doce meses de humillación.

La camiseta se le había pegado a su cuerpo enmarcando ese abdomen plano ligeramente marcado por sus ejercisos y su pantalón empapado hacían que su ser se inundara calmando aquella furia que se había arrebatado con esos recuerdos tortuosos del pasado. Aun tenía en la cabeza la cara de su padre al momento de ser aprendido por esos crímenes que a pesar de haber cometido conservaba su altivez y su orgullo oculto tras esas ojeras demacradas por el tiempo. El rostro pidiendo clemencia y misericordia de su amigo Crabbe al instante de ser consumido por el fuego en la sala de los menesteres eran cosas que jamás lo abandonarían tatuándose en su memoria de forma dolorosa y permanente.

Observaba la marca de su brazo izquierdo en forma de serpiente apretándola con mucha fuerza recordándole el verdadero motivo por el que se había iniciado en el lado oscuro, las venas se marcaban en su fuerte brazo como si se fueran a salir de su sitio; encendió un cigarrillo quedándose en el marco del balcón con su rostro empapado y sus ojos grises contemplando la lluvia amarga que veía caer a destajo para desvanecerse en el concreto de los pasillos del jardín, de los alcatraces que su madre con tanto esmero cuidaba para darles el alimento necesario para sobrevivir envidiando quizá ser ellas por unos instantes.

-Juro por lo mas sagrado.. que sufrirán mientras yo viva..- Declaraba dando una calada al cigarrillo planeando la forma de sacar el coraje que en dos días necesitaría para luchar por su propia supervivencia.


	2. La promesa de Hermione

**La promesa de Hermione.**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había llorado en su habitación, a pesar de ver constantemente el reloj parecía que las horas se alargaban más de la cuenta contemplando que aún faltaban demasiadas para su regreso al colegio de magia. Apretaba con demasiada fuerza aquella almohada que desde niña había tenido sirviéndole como confidente, aliada, amiga y sobre todo de paño de lágrimas ante un amor que no se había consumado.

La siete de la tarde marcaba ese objeto con manecillas. - Una hora mas- Decía en susurro al escuchar el repicar de la campanilla del artefacto que se encontraba en ese buro de junco pintado de blanco con motivos azules. Se canso de estar en esa posición optando por hacer algo que seguramente la reconfortaría distrayéndola de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas acompañados de decepción que rondaban en su cabeza; se levantó para tomar uno de sus libros de pociones que ordenados adecuadamente se encontraban en el mueble .

Tomaba el último de su lado derecho notándose el titulo "Pociones avanzadas de Quinto curso"; a decir verdad le restaba importancia al nivel del mismo atrayéndolo hacia si misma con suavidad, pues los libros eran tratados como reliquias representando no solo la enseñanza adquirida, sino una vivencia distinta durante su estancia en el colegio Hogwarts. Su cabello castaño rizado le estorbaba un poco debido al movimiento con su almohada por lo que tuvo que hacerse una coleta para que no le impidiera la lectura.

Abrió la ventana, por fortuna aquella tormenta había cesado completamente dejando un aire fresco, limpio y relajante acompañado de un cielo estrellado por la hora que había marcado el reloj. Se sentó en el borde acojinado flexionando una pierna para apoyar el manuscrito y leerlo; seguido a esto hojeaba sin sentido las páginas tratando de concentrarse en una sola pero le era imposible al tener su mente tan enmarañada como su cabello castaño al comenzar sus estudios en el colegio.

Fue entonces que un titulo acaparaba su atención de tal manera que fijaba sus ojos color caramelo en la letra itálica que claramente mencionaba "Filtro de amor"; sonriendo y rodando sus ojos decidió apoyar su dedo índice para poder saber los ingredientes que eran lo más parecidos al de la poción Feliz Felixis. Encontraba irónicas muchas de las cosas que habían pasado en ese curso desde que los hermanos Weasley decidieron abandonar sus estudios mágicos para dedicarse al rubro empresarial comerciando con los denominados "sortilegios". Recordó la ocasión que había visitado el lugar encontrándose con un estante que emanaba corazones en forma de burbuja que se rompían al llegar a una altura considerable; no le prestaba en ese momento la atención debida hasta que Ginny le comentaba algo demasiado intimo y personal cuando se encontraban en ese sitio eligiendo o tan solo revolviendo las pociones de color rosado.

-Aun sigo enamorada de el- La pelirroja declaraba sin mirarla haciendo que la castaña fijara sus ojos miel en sus manos, no comprendía que después de haber terminado con Cho su amigo Harry sintiera algo por ella por lo que la probabilidad que le hiciera caso era meramente nula.

Hermione apoyaba con mas fuerza su dedo en la pagina del libro recordando como si fuese ayer aquella declaración que su amiga le había hecho pensando en que ella también sentía algo fuerte, y a pesar de haber estado con su hermano casi un año seguido no podía olvidar que su verdadero amor era otro, un imposible, alguien que simplemente la vería no como mujer, sino como su confidente, su conciencia, su paño de lagrimas en cada noche que tenía pesadillas.

Suspiraba al aire buscando las respuestas de todo aquello que rondaba en su cabeza tratando de buscar lo más posible desmenuzarlas pero simplemente era descabellado en todos los sentidos posibles. Ese amor era prohibido, desde siempre lo había sido por los altibajos y obstáculos que se presentaban en el colegio no dando cabida a una posibilidad de intentarlo siquiera; siempre se encerraba en la biblioteca para poder mitigar ese deseo ferviente de poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos para si liberarse de esa carga que por varios años había tenido ocultando su realidad, acorazando su alma para no claudicar y fungir adecuadamente el papel de la amiga, de la hermana incondicional que sacaba de apuros al trio de oro; sencillamente una responsabilidad que no permitía la más minima distracción.

Optó por cerrar el libro de pociones evitando recordar aquellos sucesos de quinto año que reafirmaron el hecho de ese amor condenado a la nada, a reducirse en cenizas elevándose al viento llegando a manos de quien lo había creado; de dios mismo. Un amor no confesado puede ser hermoso, leal, incondicional, pero cuando este llega a niveles inaguantables estalla como tratándose de una olla de presión o un volcán haciendo erupción orillando a quien lo tiene a cometer actos viscerales y atroces. Hermione no deseaba que aquella amistad que se había forjado con los años, con las vivencias, con las dificultades se viera empañada por un sentimiento de una sola persona, de ella misma.

-Por que fue precisamente de ti?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez contemplando las estrellas que dispersas en el firmamento quedaban como resultado de una tormenta implacable que se había dado cita en la ciudad de Londres.

Habian pasado seis meses exactamente desde que tuvo lugar la guerra mágica en el colegio Hogwarts dejando como resultado varias lágrimas lloradas, un colegio incompleto del cual menos de la mitad del estudiantado había perecido por la resistencia o por la lucha directa contra los mortifagos, gigantes, hombres lobo, arañas gigantes, dementores y uno que otro asesino a sueldo contratado por Voldemort para acrecentar su ejército dándole una victoria que a final de cuentas no había obtenido.

Recordó en ese momento la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en el chico menos indicado, se arrepentía no por lo que su corazón había elegido como su dueño, sino por aquella lucha que estaba por venir entre la amistad y el amor; dos cosas que no deben mezclarse una con la otra ya que cuando se tienen se debe dejar ir una sola, la otra por ende debe ser destruida o desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin dejar indicio o rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí. Aquel cuarto curso y el baile de navidad fue el momento preciso en el que se consideraba como aquella metáfora que la profesora McGonagall había mencionado días antes de la celebración.

-"En toda mujer hay una gacela esperando emerger"- La castaña soltaba una risita recordando esas palabras que en ese entonces consideraba trivialidades.

Tras esa frase todas las chicas prepraban sus mejores galas y recordaba lo mucho que ansiaba que esa persona especial para ella aunque fuera como ultimo recurso la invitara a ser su pareja en dicho baile. Esa petición jamás llegó a pesar de haber sido invitada por varios de sus compañeros de casa; Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas e incluso el mismo Neville Longbottom se lo habían propuesto mientras ella se disculpaba como podía argumentando que alguien más la había invitado, no obstante ella esperaba que precisamente él se lo dijera; sin embargo le había llegado la noticia que por desesperación de no tener a la que quería había elegido a una de las hermanas Patil. Fue en ese momento en el que había decidido recluirse lo más posible en ese santuario que tan bien la conocía como si se tratara de una segunda madre, la amiga mas culta y callada con la que contaba; la biblioteca.

Leía toda clase de escritos complejos, pociones avanzadas, transformaciones encaminadas a la ingeniería y algunos que se habían escapado de la sección prohibida para poder dejarse deberes imponiéndose unas largas horas de estudio y no pensar en ese tonto baile lleno de gente cursi que seguramente llegarían hebrios olvidando la euforia del campeonato de los tres magos. En su mente aun estaba la primera vez que lo conoció, un chico corpulento de anchos hombros y mirada penetrante, acento búlgaro que daban el toque final a esa barba perfectamente rasurada con sonrisa pulcramente perfecta. Viktor Krum había comenzado a asistir a la biblioteca con el pretexto de encontrar un libro de Quidditch para perfeccionar sus técnicas en el campo de juego, cosa que Hermione encontraba sumamente gracioso indicándole que en ningún lugar había un libro que hablara de dichos trucos.

-Quizá pudieras encontrar algo relacionado con el deporte a travez de los años o proezas de jugadores que han hecho historia como el ahora fracasado Ludo Bagman, no me preguntes como lo se pero digamos que soy una guía viviente de este lugar- Comentaba entre risas provocando otra igual en aquel chico tan famoso del deporte de escobas perteneciente al equipo de los Irlandeses.

-Siemprre es bueno conocerrr a alguien que conozca de la historia del Quidditch- Cada vez que hablaba un grupo de chicas con hormonas alborotadas lo contemplaba por el marco de la entrada de la biblioteca entre gritos y suspiros. Hermione las señalaba con la pluma que sostenía en la mano derecha para indicarle que no estaba solo.

-No me digas, iras con todas ellas al baile de navidad, bueno, me imagino que eres de los chicos que se puede dar el lujo de elegir con quien ir - La castaña se despedía con un ligero movimiento de manos para dirigirse a su torre cuando sintió que el chico musculoso le tomaba la muñeca con suavidad; ella simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa condescendiente mencionándole que los libros de Quidditch se encontraban en el tercer librero de derecha a izquierda.

-Me harrias el honorr de acompañarrrme al baile de navidad.. Herrrmione Grranger- En primera instancia la chica de ojos color caramelo se preguntaba como era posible que conociera tan abiertamente su nombre sin antes habérselo dicho siquiera, por otro lado le parecía excitante declararse ganadora ante todas aquellas chicas que suspiraban por el tan codiciado búlgaro, pues siempre la habían tenido en el pobre concepto de mojigata.

-Acompañarte será un placer Victor, pasa por mi mañana a las ocho- El chico asentía en forma de reverencia dejando ir a la castaña atravesando el muro grueso de chicas ahora derrotadas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A partir de ese baile recordaba de la misma manera aquellos ojos de los que estaba enamorada desde hacía mucho tiempo, miradas que no eran para ella, besos que no se posarían en sus labios para poder hacerlos felices, un amor que no sería suyo por esa promesa llamada amistad incondicional que debía respetar aún en contra del sentir de su corazón.

La castaña seguía contemplando la noche estrellada esperando poder conciliar el sueño y olvidar aunque sea en esos instantes aquel amor que le era negado, quizá las horas dormida le hicieran transportarse a otro mundo donde no existiera aquel hombre que le ponía los nervios de punta y sus sentidos alertas a cualquier deseo que tuviera. Decidió entonces bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche para ayudarse a apaciguar el insomnio provocado por el océano de problemas que en su cabeza se hacían cita como una fiesta alocada de fraternidad universitaria.

Tenía puesto un short diminuto mostrando unas piernas torneadas y alargadas a causa del desarrollo en las hormonas que el tiempo se había encargado de cincelar reafirmando su cambio de niña a mujer. Una chica como cualquier otra con la espera de encontrar ese amor duradero, ese príncipe sin corona que a pesar de no llegar en un corcel por lo menos estaría debajo de su ventana para poder llevarla a un mundo jamás imaginado. A los casi diez y ocho años cualquier mujer ansía con que ese tan ya trillado y famoso príncipe de cuentos se materializara para vivir el amor mas intenso, un idilio peligroso en el que se entregara no solo el corazón.

Se detuvo en la recamara de sus padres quienes se encontraban completamente dormidos, señal que habían transcurrido unas tres o cuatro horas en las que ella se había sumergido al océano de recuerdos con tan solo abrir un libro de pociones. No cabe duda que la mente puede llevar al ser humano al viaje más largo aletargando el cuerpo ignorando a ese tan cruel enemigo llamado tiempo; aquel que sin piedad roba en ocasiones lo más importante del ser humano sin que éste se de cuenta siquiera de lo que esta sucediendo. Jack y Jane Granger habían aceptado que Hermione, su única hija tuviera cualidades y aptitudes de bruja, a pesar de esa realidad la habían apoyado hasta las ultimas consecuencias ignorando que todo ese tiempo se había visto envuelta en una guerra en la que casi pudo haber perdido la vida a manos de una vieja loca llamada Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sonrió recargándose en el marco de la puerta contemplándolos por unos instantes más y agradeciendo a la vida encontrarse a salvo para poder valorarlos más, si les había quitado la memoria respecto a su existencia era por una cosa, por esa misma que el ser humano da sin esperar nada a cambio, la muestra y sacrificio más grande que se puede hacer por el solo hecho de ver una sonrisa en el ser amado. Los mechones castaños y rizados caian por sus hombros mientras jugaba con ellos, sonriendo como una niña loca al ver a sus padres descansando en esa cama matrimonial que desde que tenía uso de razón invadía a causa del "mounstro del armario". Sentía de nuevo esa necesidad de sentirse segura, protegida, encerrada en esa cajita de cristal que los padres saben tener para encerrar a los hijos y evitarles los dolores del mundo; la nostalgia y los nervios por el dia siguiente aún invadían su ser a pesar de ahora pintar como un año tranquilo en el colegio de magia.

-No seas inmadura Hermione- Concluía dirigiéndose de nuevo a las escaleras para porfin llegar a su habitación y descansar un poco ya que el dia siguiente debía estar despierta a primera hora para poder acudir a la estación de Londres.

Escalon por escalon subia lentamente sosteniendo el vaso con leche que se había servido en la cocina enumerando las cosas que haría una vez llegando al colegio. La profesora McGonagall le había anunciado por lechuza a principio de las vacaciones tan largas que sería uno de los premios anuales del colegio, cosa que le agradaba haciéndola sentir más segura y tranquila al no tener que convivir a diario con ese amor imposible; aún no sabía quienes mas estarían compartiendo la torre especial y por ende le restaba importancia a ese hecho, lo que mas le interesaba era alejarse lo más posible de esos ojos de los que se había enamorado casi desde niña.

Llegaba a su habitación colocando el vaso en el buró cerca del reloj que ahora marcaba las diez en punto observando que algo picoteaba en el cristal de su ventana. Se sobresaltó un poco ya que no conocía a nadie o nada que pudiera producir tal ruido en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en los suburbios de aquella ciudad. Una lechuza más blanca que la nieve se postraba en el alfeizar sosteniendo en su pico una carta dirigida a ella; la castaña arqueaba sus cejas dirigiéndose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el ave tomando el papel sellado entre sus manos y escuchando un pequeño aleteo para confirmar la recepción satisfactoria de la misma.

La chica de ojos color miel se sentaba desdoblando el papel para contemplar la caligrafía tan irregular que se encontraba plasmada. Sus ojos se entreabrieron más de la cuenta al observar el remitente llevándose una leve sorpresa no esperando que precisamente él fuera quien hubiese enviado el mensaje a estas alturas, no después de lo que se había hablado en días anteriores.

"Querida Hermione:

Como verás no soy muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con los actos, es por eso que envio esta carta para decirte que quizá soy un imbecil por no darme cuenta de lo que albergas en tu corazón hacia a mi. No necesitaste decirme nada pues yo mismo he sido testigo de todas y cada una de las señales que existían que por ceguera misma y la amenaza de Voldemort me impedían ver lo que en realidad yo había sentido en cuanto al corazón se refiere.

Soy feliz con Ginny, te confieso que he estado enamorado de ella desde lo ocurrido en la cámara secreta en segundo año. Pero ahora tu llegas a mi vida no de la forma en la que te he visto este tiempo, no entiendo por que es diferente y no puedo verte como antes, quizá ahora me encuentre más confundido que de costumbre, me es difícil convivir con Ron a causa de que el sigue enamorado de ti a pesar de tu solo verlo como un amigo.

Lo mejor será que nos alejemos un tiempo, pues no estoy preparado aun para poder elegir en el corazón, solo te digo que ahora más que nunca no me eres indiferente, si preguntas lo que siento por ti es difícil decirlo, algo esta pasando pero debo de respetar lo que tengo con Ginny y no confundir un sentimiento que quizá no se trate de amor.

Perdoname por esta desición y el dolor que te causo en el alma, pero considero mejor para ti que guardemos un poco de distancia hasta no saber lo que realmente existe en el corazón evitando guiarnos por impulsos que pueden destruir a mas de una persona. Te quiero, no se si estoy enamorado también, solo sé que el pensar en ti hace latir mi corazón sabiendo que esta mal, yo debo respeto y fidelidad , asi como tu también se lo debes a ella.

Con cariño .. Harry.

Pd. Felicidades por el nombramiento de premio anual."

La castaña dejaba caer un par de gruesas lágrimas que se dispersaban en la carta dejando que la tinta que aun se encontraba fresca se corriera por el contacto de la sal con ella; la arrugaba un poco echando su cabeza hacia a atrás. Sintiéndose la villana, la traidora, la mala del cuento cerraba sus ojos ahora llenos de dolor por la noticia que había llegado a sus manos prefiriendo que ese amor que había sentido se quedara solo en ella misma, pero desafortunadamente una confusión también estaba de pormedio asi como la integridad de su mejor amiga por quien había decidido callar esa confesión hasta tragársela completamente para no dejar indicio de que alguna vez había existido.

La opresión en su pecho a causa de la angustia y la incertidumbre le quitaban más el sueño, pues no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino durante doce meses que faltaban para finalizar el ciclo escolar deseando postergar su ingreso hasta que realmente se sintiera preparada para enfrentar la situación y poder ver con esos ojos llenos de desesperanza a quien consideraba su mejor amigo a pesar del sentimiento que se había metido entre ellos. Por otro lado quería mucho a Ginny, su confidente, la chica con la cual se identificaba ayudándola a sacar su lado agresivo frente a la vida contando con que la suya propia no era exactamente una enteramente normal; apodos como la comelibros, la insufrible sabelotodo, la rata de biblioteca, la simplona, incluso la muy mentada sangre sucia no eran términos con los que pudiese lidiar todos los días sin sentirse mal por no hacer nada y cambiar ese entorno.

Observaba su baul perfectamente cerrado donde Cronkshanks estaba echado apaciblemente envidiando el sueño de aquella mascota que debía ser mucho más tranquilo que el suyo propio, miraba la manera en que la panza del felino se hinchaba y desinflaba conforme a su respiración en señal de un descanso reparador que estaba teniendo deseando ser por lo menos en unas horas aquel gato que había elegido para poder hacer sus practicas de transformaciones. Debía tomar una desición , algo contundente que mitigara aquellos días que tenía que pasar en el colegio sin afectar su rendimiento, pues una cosa que tenía clara es que ningún sentimiento por más fuerte que este fuera debía interferir en su preparación académica, asi que por el momento solo agradecía a la vida misma ser nombrada premio anual para asi evitar lo más posible el contacto tanto con Ron, con Ginny y con Harry, el amor de su vida por más de seis años.

-No hay vidas complicadas, solo seres humanos que se las complican..- Concluía en un sollozo dejando la carta debajo del borde acoginado para dejar escapar algunas lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia; sabía perfectamente que ese año no le resultaría sencillo y por consiguiente el convivio con sus amigos del alma se haría mucho más sofocante a causa del cuadro amoroso que estaba presentándose. Ron había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo y el dia de la confesión fue precisamente cuando se encontraban haciendo la búsqueda de los Horrcruxes para destruirlos, incluso por impulso lo llegó a besar en la cámara de los secretos al momento de destruir la copa de Helga Hufflepuff; quizá la desesperación de verse debatida entre la vida y la muerte, el hecho de perder a Harry cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Voldemort hicieron que sin pensar le diera un beso apasionado al pelirrojo no midiendo las consecuencias que esto traería para si misma y para su amistad que se había forjado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te.. te hago una promesa Harry.. - Indicaba con suavidad pero con firmeza en sus palabras.

-Prometo .. olvidarte y enterrar ese amor hasta convertirlo en polvo..- Hermione cerraba sus ojos aferrándose a ese objetivo como si se tratara de una oración que debía ser aprendida y presentarla ante el creador para que le concediera ese deseo, aquel que ansiaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, asi que se quedó dormida tan solo esperando el dia siguiente para poder como todos los años ir a su segunda casa; al colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.


	3. Ojos de plata liquida sin rumbo

**Ojos de plata liquida sin rumbo.**

El anden nueve y tres cuartos que como cada año se abarrotaba de alumnos se encontraba recibiendo a los niños de primer ingreso. Ahora que seria el ultimo grado que cursarían, el muy famoso trio de oro hacían memoria del primer dia que habían pisado ese lugar. Hermione quien no había tenido contacto con mago alguno experimentaba el miedo que todo niño al separarse de sus padres sentía aferrándose a la falda de mamá esperando se arrepintieran de dejarla con personas desconocidas y compañeros crueles.

Ronald no le tomaba importancia a su inicio en el ambiente escolar puesto que sus hermanos se encontrarían cerca dándole el calor de hogar a pesar de no estar en casa. Harry también hacía memoria del primer día en el que acompañado de Hagrid había llegado para subir a ese anden irregular; sitio en el que conoció a su amigo pelirrojo recordando que habían comprado todo el carrito de golosinas festejando a su peculiar estilo su ingreso al colegio de magia.

-Aun me debes esa rana Harry- Comentaba Ron al entrar al vagón que les correspondía mullendo el asiento de la ventanilla y mirando a su amigo de ojos verdes quien daba un largo suspiro dándose cuenta que esa sería la última vez que abordaría el expreso de Hogwarts .

-No ha pasado la señora del carrito, pero esta vez espero que la atrapes- Entre risas le lanzaba una de las mochilas en los brazos forcejeando como aquellos días en los que la ociosidad se hacia presente durante el lapso de Londres al colegio.

En ese momento una chica castaña llegaba tomando la portezuela con ambas manos observándolos con detenimiento, a pesar de ahora tener diez y ocho años seguían con la mentalidad de seis. No deseaba pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, no quería echar a perder aquella despedida que le darían al camarote donde seis años seguidos departían antes de llegar al colegio.

Un triángulo amoroso era el resultado de aquella confusión que sus corazones sentían, Hermione había vivido enamorada de Harry toda la estadía mientras que el pelirrojo soñaba con que la castaña lo mirara no como amigo ni como uno de sus hermanos; en cambio Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el amor creyendo haberlo sentido en su momento por Cho Chang pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que el amor y la admiración eran sentmientos que no debía mezclar, más tratándose del compañerismo del deporte en escobas. Por otra parte Ginny Weasley representaba para él, casi el vivo retrato de su madre por aquellas facciones tan finas y delicadas; aunque Hermione tuviera su misma habilidad en las pociones abanderando con orgullo el estandarte "Soy hija de muggles".

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Hermione a la cara por mas de dos minutos, aún su indecisión le quemaba la garganta como un trago de aguardiente a tal grado de sonreír estúpidamente diciendo "Hola Hermione" con un hilo de voz débil. Ron le sonreía resignado aceptando su derrota prefiriendo su amistad a quedarse con las manos vacías, ante todo y por encima de cualquier sentimiento era su amiga, habían crecido juntos y por ende el lazo era indestructible. Hermione había tomado una decisión la noche en la que había recibido la carta del pelinegro, la amistad para ella sería lo más importante aún con el dolor y el corazón hecho pedazos pues prefería ver a todos felices que obtener esa misma a costa de la desdicha de otros.

Los tres tomaron asiento mirándose unos a otros para quizá compara lo que habían crecido y madurado, tres ahora adultos terminarían con broche de oro sus últimos doce meses de estudios mágicos esta vez sin un mago tenebroso de quien cuidarse.

-Hermione, ¿Sabias que Harry heredó la fortuna de los Black?, además de contar con el fondo que nos otorgó el ministerio por salvar el mundo mágico- Ronald como siempre no podía guardarse para si mismo las noticias que Arthur su padre hablaba en la madriguera cada hora de la comida. Harry quien lo miraba ceñudo lo golpeaba en el hombro para que se callara, pues la prudencia no era precisamente una virtud en el pelirrojo.

La chica de ojos color caramelo había decidido abrir su nuevo libro de transformaciones de séptimo curso teniendo la curiosidad de saber mas al respecto, se corrió uno de sus mechones rizados y colocó un separador de cartoncillo rojo en menos de la mitad del manuscrito, sus orbes evitarno perderse en el intenso verde detrás de aquellas gafas de armazón oscuro y con una sonrisa algo burlona comenzaba a preguntarle sobre sus acontecimientos más recientes.

-De modo que ahora tenemos que aguantar tu ego de nuevo millonario aparte del de héroe Harry Potter?- Comentaba con una risotada la castaña haciendo que Ron se uniera y el chico de la cicatriz se ruborizara un poco.

-Claro que no Hermione- Indicaba riéndose todavía entre palabras- De hecho creo que compartiré la fortuna con Ron y no acpetaré un NO por respuesta- El pelinegro le tomaba del hombro y le sonreía a su amigo incondicional que desde primer grado le había tendido la mano desinteresadamente como persona y no como esa celebridad que se había pintado sin deberla ni temerla, lo miró de perfil para dirigirle unas palabras- Tu y tu familia han sido para mí como una propia, siempre cuidándome a costa de haber tenido pérdidas- El pelirrojo le iba a espetar en ese momento pero se le venía a la mente el rostro de su hermano Fred sin vida hacía seis mese cuando la segunda guerra mágica había tenido lugar en el colegio. Molly Weasley; madre de los pelirrojos jamás superaría la ausencia de uno de sus hijos a pesar de tener uno idéntico. "Una madre jamás reemplazará con nadie la falta de uno que parió, pues cada uno es diferente y el dolor es totalmente distinto, el llanto , los gestos, nada es ni será igual", dijo con gran entereza al momento de haber cumplido un mes de fallecido aquel valiente gemelo.

-El nos esta cuidando desde lo alto Ron- Declaraba Hermione tomando su mano derecha y observándolo con suavidad. Harry quien contemplaba la escena sintió algo parecido a un piquete de aguja en el corazón incomodándole el contacto de manos que tenían sus amigos para consolarlo en la pérdida de su hermano. El pelirrojo sabía que la chica de ojos caramelo no lo vería como una posibilidad de amar y desconocía totalmente los sentimientos que Harry le tenía.

-Los dos estamos contigo Ronald, además pase lo que pase- La castaña observaba de reojo a Harry quien aún tenía una cara de incomodidad- ..Somos el trio de oro, amigos hoy, mañana y siempre- Hermione arrastraba esas palabras ocultando sus sentimientos por el chico de la cicatriz, pues una cosa era cierta, los tres eran los mejores amigos en el mundo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría.

Harry deseaba estar a solas con la castaña para poder hablar sobre la carta enviada la noche anterior pero en el vagón sería imposible sobretodo con Ron estando a vigilancia la mayoría del tiempo. La castaña era una chica que llevaba sus decisiones hasta las ultimas consecuencias, asi que una de las grandes ventajas era ser premio anual y por consiguiente no estaría en contacto con su amigo o Ginny. El pelirrojo felicitaba a Hermione por su nombramiento desconociendo totalmente a los otros que compartirían la torre especial con ella.

-Me llegó el anuncio por lechuza hace una semana, aunque ya me lo esperaba, se que suena egoísta pero asi es- La ojimiel indicaba alzando los hombros, no podía fingir ahora una falsa modestia siendo que había trabajado duro para ese título seis años consecutivos.

-Entonces… pasarás menos tiempo con nosotros cierto?- Harry comentaba con un deje de reproche apretando un poco sus labios y empuñando ligeramente sus manos deseando que su suerte fuera otra, o quizá tener en ese momento un Felix Felicis le facilitaría muchas cosas. Ron la miraba con tranquilidad esperando que les contestara que buscaría la manera de ser los mismos a pesar de no compartir la misma torre.

-No es precisamente eso Harry- Indicaba en un suspiro resignado- Es cierto que mis horas libres se extenderán gracias a las clases extra que tomé con el giratiempo pero les prometo pasar con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible- Declaraba Hermione tratando de sonar optimista pero en realidad trataría de evitar el contacto con el pelinegro y poder llevar a cabo esa decisión tan complicada.

-Ahora quien nos ayudará con los deberes?- Puntualizaba Ron mientras que recibía un librazo por parte de la castaña haciendo carcajear un poco al pelinegro debido a tal pregunta tan descabellada.

-Tendrás que hacerlo solo Ronald Weasley, es tu último año y mínimo debes de estudiar lo que no te atreviste en seis años, además ya no tenemos Horrcruxes que destruir asi que no hay pretexto- Concluía la ojimiel lanzándole una mirada severa y divertida.

Fuera de ese vagón y sin ser detectado, se encontraba un chico de cabellos platinados, mirada gris triunfante que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación abriendo sus orbes ante un descubrimiento que tan prodigiosamente había llegado a sus oídos. Se frotaba las manos pálidas y frias maquinando un plan que le ayudaría a vengarse de aquellos que le habían arrebatado la gloria.

-Esto tiene mucho potencial- Pensaba para sí mismo al momento de caminar por el pasillo de acceso a los vagones chiflando una cancioncilla sonriendo descaradamente acomo si acabara de ganarse un premio por un logro obtenido.

Habían pasado tres horas y el expreso se detenía lentamente en la estación del colegio exhalando la ultima carga de humo de vapor. Los prefectos debían salir primero para organizar en filas a los alumnos de segundo a cuarto grado para poder abordar a los Thestrals de forma ordenada y sin contratiempos. Ni Ron ni Hermione eran prefectos por lo que se habían deslindado de dicha responsabilidad; Ginny quien había sido seleccionada para pertenecer a dicho cargo, ayudaba a su compañero Bryan Zimbony, un afroamericano de su mismo grado a organizar a las masas uniformadas a ingresar adecuadamente a la entrada donde los caballos oscuros se encontraban relinchando en espera de poder avanzar.

-Harry cielo, te espero en el gran comedor- La pelirroja le daba un beso al chico de la cicatriz a la altura de la comisura de los labios haciendo que éste se ruborizar volteando discretamente hacia donde Hermione se encontraba. Ella en cambio desviaba la mirada saludando forzadamente a su amiga tomando del brazo a Ron para alejarse de tan evidente muestra de cariño en público.

-Nos veremos alla Ginny, ahora debo acompañar a Ron y a Hermione, además tu debes de organizar las filas cielo- El pelinegro se despedía con tan solo un beso en la mejilla dirigiéndose a paso agigantado hacia la carroza donde la castaña y su amigo se encontraban sentados. La leona Gryffindor se frotaba las manos deseando que Harry se dirigiera a otro lugar y poder evitarlo. Ron al ver el comprtamiento de su amiga le colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- la chica se sobresaltaba un poco sintiendo una pequeña sacudida en su cerebro por lo que disimuladamente se volteaba con él para esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada Ron, es solo que tengo ansiedad por saber quienes serán los premios anuales con los que compartiré la torre eso es todo- Ella se frotaba un poco las manos temblorosas al sentir que el pelinegro subía el peldaño para abordar la carroza sin mirarlo siquiera, su respiración se entrecortaba pasando saliva con dificultad. Se preguntaba como era posible que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tan radicalmente de la noche a la mañana, si bien era cierto que estaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña era totalmente distinto a que lo supiera a ciencia cierta. Dio un suspiro largo, cosa que noto el muchacho de la cicatriz sentándose frente a ella para contemplarla, entrelazaba sus manos inclinándose un poco para obligarla con la mirada a verlo cara a cara; pero ella no respondía, era como si estuviera con un perfecto extraño. Harry desistió entonces de su lucha por que lo mirase recargándose en el respaldo un poco para observar avanzar a los caballos siniestros que le habían atemorizado dos años atrás recordando la primera vez que los miraba.

En ese momento la ojimiel observaba con suma tranquilidad que dos chicos llegaban a la misma carroza donde se encontraban, eran Neville y Luna que se habían retrasado debido al tumulto de estudiantes de tercero que no dejaban pasar ni una aguja con la ansiedad de llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones seguramente para compartir sus experiencias en las vacaciones de verano.

-Hermione felicidades por tu nombramiento!- Luna se sentaba de su lado mientras ella se sorprendía al comprobar que las noticias volaban mucho más rápido que un ave fénix despavorido por enviar un mensaje de urgencia. -Gracias Luna- La chica ojimiel sonreía ante tal gesto y obsrvaba que neville se colocaba a un lado de Harry preguntándole muchísimas cosas sobre lo sucedido después de que acabaron con Voldemort como las declaraciones del ministerio, el papeleo constante que tenían que llenar que contenían las acusaciones contra los implicados en el levantamiento terrorista que se había dado cita seis meses atrás. Hermione por fin pudo respirar un poco al no verse obligada a tener que cruzar palabra con el pelinegro que estaba muy entretenido compartiendo sus vivencias postguerra que había tenido.

-Supieron que al padre de Draco lo condenaron a cadena perpetua?- Comentaba Neville en voz baja ya que todavía ese tema se consideraba intocable para la mayoría de los alumnos y no causar un trauma con aquellos tortuosos recuerdos. Ronald se inclinó un poco interesándole mucho el tema a causa de la aversión que tenía contra aquella familia que consideraba cobardes o peores que la peste.

-Por su puesto Neville, papá testificó contra el junto con otros de sus compañeros del ministerio, pues también dicen que estafó a la sociedad de cooperación mágica internacional cuando aconteció el torneo de los tres magos- El pelirrojo se inclinaba un poco mas para hablar casi en susurro haciendo que los demás lo hicieran también, Hermione quien estaba escuchando decidió no tomar partido puesto que no era de la clase de personas que se regodeaba o reía de la desgracia ajena por más que esto fuera lo que se mereciera.- .. Harry, lo que ganaste en el torneo solo fue una tercera parte del premio real que se otorgaría al ganador, el consejo del wizangamot comprobó que había facturado clandestinamente algunos gastos para poder quedarse con el resto, pero afortunadamente al entrar en los libros se dieron cuenta que todo aquello estaba falsificado- Eso no le sorprendía a Harry conociendo el material del que estaban hechos los Malfoy, tramposos, fantoches y ahora infravalorados socialmente.

-Pues yo quise ayudarlo intentando persuadirlos de que Lucius había sido coaccionado por Voldemort para cometer esas fechorías, pero ustedes saben que la verdad siempre termina saliendo a la luz y no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra eso- El pelinegro observaba a su amigo Ronald que tenía una cara de satisfacción al sentir que la justicia divina le había sonreído por fin después de tantos años de soportar sentirse inferiores ante tal familia fraudulenta. - Pues bien merecido se lo tiene - Ron puntualizaba mientras que la castaña por fin interrumpía ante tal declaración.

-Callate Ronald!- Todos en ese momento se sorprendieron mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella por su lado se serenaba para mostrar su punto.- ¿Qué tal si en lugar del señor Malfoy tu padre estuviera en su lugar?, no por el hecho de haber cometido errores quiere decir que su familia no resienta la desgracia ni la carga de tener que agachar la mirada cada vez que los recriminen-

-Pero Hermione..-

-Pero Hermione nada!, son seres humanos, personas que al caer en el fango tal vez se arrepientan con lágrimas de sangre todo aquello a lo que fueron orillados, además, nosotros no sabemos si en verdad fueron extorsionados por Tom Riddle a cometer crímenes- En ese momento desviaba la mirada - No justifico sus acciones, pero enmendar el camino es de sabios, yo, en lo particular no les deseo ningún mal a pesar de.. de.. ser torturada por una de su familia, e incluso ni a ella le desearía que se retorciera en el infierno, pues el ser humano tiene su forma de ser leal teniendo un móvil para cometer tonterías de esa magnitud- La castaña se volvia a recargar en el respaldo lateral de la carroza respirando un poco de aire tratando de borrar aquel recuerdo tan doloroso que había tenido en la mansión Malfoy cuando fue lastimada por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los demás decidieron no tocar el tema por respeto a la chica, asi que se quedaron callados evitando hablar hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio; Harry contemplaba a la ojimiel con suma ternura y admiración cayendo a la cuenta que si había alguien que lo había sacado de apuros en el pasado era preciamente ella, siempre sacando la casta por el a pesar de no contar con alguna fuerza física aparte del talento nato que tenía en la magia, oficialmente se declaraba enamorado de ella, más enamorado y devoto que nunca arrepintiéndose de haberle enviado esa carta orillado por la inseguridad y la cobardía.

En ese momento la castaña se sintió observada, esa extraña energía que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo fue lo que la obligaba sin querer a voltear a su lado izquierdo donde había un chico solitario, mirando hacia la nada como si se tratara de un universo del que solo él era protagonista o villano. Sus ojos color miel se posaban en esa cabellera platinada que conocía tan bien desde hacía seis años que no precisamente fueron agradables, pues siempre que lo tenía enfrente era para recordarle su origen muggle, su sangre sucia que corría por sus venas, la rata de biblioteca o la mojigata del colegio.

De repente no sintió aberración, era algo distinto, pues al verlo de esa manera tan tranquila y solitaria se daba cuenta que las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan, no cabe duda que el aislamiento o quizá la deshonra hacían que el ser humano pudiera aletargarse preguntándose el sendero que debía seguir ante tanta inmundicia. En ese momento el chico platinado volteaba a su lado derecho para toparse con los ojos miel de la castaña que lo estaba mirando con inquisitez, sus ojos grises cambiaron para mostrar la misma altanería y orgullo que lo caracterizaban pues sonreía socarronamente asqueado de haberse encontrado con ella. Hermione al sentir esa mirada decidió voltear a otra parte para poder evitar algun comentario mal habido provocando con esto alguna pelea entre sus amigos y el platinado.

Draco no le apartaba la vista pensando lo que debía hacer respecto al plan que llevaba maquinando antes de salir del vagón; ahora el príncipe de Slytherin era el más ignorado, el mas odiado, el más rechazado de toda la escuela tan solo sintiendo que la compañía de amigos de verdad como Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott era lo único que necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a ese infierno llamado Hogwarts.

-Buscaré la forma de darte donde más te duele San Potter, pagaras con creces esta humillación y vendrás de rodillas como la rata asquerosa que eres a pedir perdón, clemencia y misericordia.. pues nadie más me vera como una escoria, absolutamente nadie..- Finalizaba el chico de ojos grises sintiendo que las carrozas por fin se desplazaban a la entrada del colegio para el ingreso rutinario de cada año escolar.


	4. La extorsion de Draco

**La extorsion de Draco**

Después de la guerra mágica el colegio de magia había sufrido daños severos que se consideraban en su momento irreparables, pues el puente de piedra que daba el acceso a una de las entradas se encontraba hecho añicos recordando que por esa brecha habían pasado los gigantes destruyendo con sus grandes y mugrientos pies el concreto del que estaban hechos. El puente de madera que unía al patio de los Thestrals y la cabaña de Hagrid se había convertido en polvo a causa de las explosiones que Finnegan había creado para impedir el paso de los hombres lobo que intentaban invadir la escuela reforzando el ejercito del mago tenebroso.

El ministro de magia Kingsley quien había precedido a Scrimgeur había dedicado toda su fe a reconstruir aquella sagrada escuela mencionando que una guerra hacía más fuertes a una comunidad que se había levantado contra el terrorismo y la discriminación; por lo tanto Hogwarts sería la prioridad máxima para que los jóvenes no perdieran más tiempo pensando en aquellas vivencias concentrándose en los estudios para distraer la mente y sanar el alma con el paso del tiempo.

Cinco meses y medio se tardo en reconstruir el castillo para poder ser de nueva cuenta habitable brindando los servicios necesarios y el confort que lo había caracterizado por varias generaciones. No se escatimó en gastos siendo ayudados por los demás colegios de renombre como el instituto de magia calderiana Salem, el colegio Durmstrang e incluso Madame Maxime dispuso una cuenta especial para que el patronato de su comunidad pudiera hacer donativos a la causa. No cabía duda que cuando de verdad una sociedad decide levantarse del fango, lo pueden hacer mano a mano reconstruyendo piedra por piedra; asi que el colegio quedó listo en el tiempo menos de lo pensado.

Los alumnos pudieron observar la herrería nueva reforzada contra ataques oscuros que habían mandado elaborar desde Rumania, sitio donde el candor del fuego de dragon forjaba barrote por barrote aquellos portones que debían enviarse a la brevedad a Londres para que sirvieran de entradas. La cantera estaba nueva asi como los adoquines de los pasillos que se encontraban unidos por la mezcla hecha de cemento blanco no deteriorada como hacía algunos años antes de la guerra. La torre del reloj ahora podía escucharse más fuerte y claro que en el pasado ya que los engranes se habían instalado la semana anterior de la apertura definitiva, lo único que se conservaba intacto por extraño que pareciera eran las gárgolas parlantes que se encontraban dispersas en todo el colegio hablando como locas buscando a sus compañeras.

Todos habían sido encaminados ordenadamente hacia sus habitaciones para poder descansar salvo los de primero que debían esperar un poco más a ser recibidos por el nuevo profesor de transformaciones quien sería el anfitrión que los conduciría hasta el sombrero seleccionador para poder asignarles la casa a la que pertenecerían siete años seguidos. Ginny y Bryan guiaban a los de Gryffindor a la torre para explicarles las nuevas reglas que les habían sido enviadas con anterioridad para dárselas a conocer asi como también las nuevas convocatorias para golpeadores y cazadores en el Quidditch. Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron un momento en el patio principal pues sería la última vez que se verían los tres juntos antes de ser separados por el nombramiento que se le había otorgado a la castaña.

Draco se encontraba ahora en el patio de los Slytherin soportando las miradas de asco que los demás le lanzaban al pasar por su lado, deseaba fingir que no le interesaba pero eran demasiados ojos los que se postraban para poder hablar o cotillear sobre él y su reciente ruina. Decidió entonces entretenerse con un pergamino y una pluma antes de la recepción en el comedor; tiempo suficiente para poder enviar una carta a alguien que de seguro no le negaría ese favor que se le había ocurrido al enterarse de la conversación que sostenía el trío de oro. Tomando el tintero para mojar la pluma escuchaba levemente comentarios como "Deberia darle vergüenza y no pararse en esta escuela", "¡Salve oh príncipe de las serpientes!", pues entre risas y burlas era difícil concentrarse en aquel pergamino. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando escuchó un comentario venenoso de un chico de quinto curso creyéndose ahora el nuevo jefe de las serpientes, pues se encontraba con otros dos un poco más altos que él recordándole al platinado los momentos en los que Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían por donde quiera que fuese.

-Miren nada mas, ahora el que compra libros de segunda- Los demás se reían a carcajadas sonoras del comentario del joven moreno que se sentía el nuevo rey mientras el platinado se dirigía a paso agresivo pero elgante con su varita en ristre apuntándole directamente al pecho; los demás tan solo se rieron un poco más sin embargo Draco no apartaba su mirada gris de esos color café oscuro que mostraban ligeramente nerviosismo.

-Que vas a hacer Malfoy, me vas a lanzar un Avada Kedavra como el asqueroso de tu padre cuando acabo con la vida de muchos inocentes?, o quizá me lances al fuego como el infortunado de Crabbe?- Retaba el moreno de estatura un poco mas baja mientras que el platinado no le quitaba la vista de encima; solo empuñaba una mano sintiendo crecer sus ganas de asesinarlo haciendo que con esto se tragara cada una de sus palabras tan ponzoñosas.

-Cru…- En ese momento todos se inmutaron pues no creían que efectivamente utilizaría un maleficio imperdonable tan descaradamente en el colegio; todos sabían que Draco Malfoy había sido un mortifago al servicio del lado oscuro pero consideraban que sería el colmo que usara eso en contra de uno de sus compañeros a sabiendas que se encontraba en un sitio donde seguramente lo atraparían para hacerle compañía a su padre en aquella celda fría. Todos se llevaron la mano a la boca y los seguidores del "nuevo rey" no supieron como actuar en una situación como esa, lo que le recordaba al platinado sus viejos amigos gorilones.

-No te atreverás Malfoy, no tienes las agallas para poder hacerlo por más que lo desees- El moreno que lo estaba retando declaraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues sabia que no utilizaría un maleficio como ese en el sitio menos indicado para ello. Draco por su parte bajaba su varita sin expresión alguna, su cabello rubio despeinado se movia un poco al compas del viento serenándolo un poco girándose para darle la espalda.

-Sabes que a estas alturas no me importa a quien asesine McGowen?, además, parece que se te olvida quien te favoreció cuando eras un don nadie- El platinado sonreía con socarronería recordando aquellas ocasiones en las que por hermandad de su casa ayudaba a ser aceptados a todos aquellos que solo lo adulaban. - Que yo recuerde tu padre también cooperó con el mio en la gran estafa de la copa de los tres magos, o.. - En ese momento se le acercaba sin dejar aquella sonrisa triunfante digna del Malfoy que había sido en sus años dorados- .. ¿Acaso no sabias que tu familia estaba a punto de quedarse en la calle como perros sarnosos de no haber sido por el negocio que mi padre le propuso al tuyo?- El moreno miraba para todos lados esperando que alguien sacara la cara por el, por lo que Draco concluía que para ser su "sucesor" desempeñaba un pésimo papel, pues si otro fuera o en realidad deseaba ser el nuevo rey elaboraba frases de escape como " Mi padre se enterara de esto", "Acabas de firmar la ruina de tu familia" o cosas como esa; pero contemplaba con gran decepción y a la vez tranquilidad que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría llenar sus zapatos , ningún mequetrefe vendría con aires de grandeza a usurpar el trono de Slytherin con esas estúpidas actitudes.

-No me hagas que le cuente al ministerio lo que se de tu padre McGowen, por que sabes que aun sin dinero puedo undirte en el puto infierno hijo de perra, asi que..- Le señalaba con el dedo índice- No me provoques, no es buena idea tenerme como enemigo- En ese instante el platinado se alejaba un poco dejando callados a mas de alguno que contemplaba la escena corroborando que efectivamente Draco Malfoy era y seguiría siendo siempre la serpiente mas venenosa y peligrosa de todo Hogwarts; pero al momento de darse la vuelta para retirarse el moreno intentaba sacar su varita para atacarlo por la espalda , por lo que el platinado con un movimiento rápido le tomaba del antebrazo que sostenía el madero para poder dislocarlo haciendo que gritara de dolor.

El ataque fue tan certero que algunas lagrimas corrían por aquellos ojos café oscuro que comprobaban la fuerza de un mortífago entrenado, los otros intentaban ayudarlo pero si se metían corrían con la suerte de que esta vez el platinado tomara su varita para poder lanzarles un maleficio imperdonable ya que habían escuchado de su propia boca que no le interesaba en lo más minimo ser enviado a Azkaban.

-Pagaras por esto Malfoy imbecil, tu no eres nadie en esta escuela, dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo y ahora estas ardido por que no triunfaron tus enmascarados- Frederick McGowen se intentaba defender aun a costa del dolor que estaba experimentando su brazo derecho por el desgarre de sus musculos con sus huesos, en cambio el chico de ojos grises sonreía de satisfacción conectándole un puñetazo en el estomago para sofocarlo.

-Y tu no sabes cuando callarte verdad hijo de puta?, asi que solo te dire una cosa- Se acuclillaba a la altura del chico moreno para tomarlo de los cabellos mirandolo con furia y con odio deseando descargar en él toda esa frustración que había sentido al momento de llegar a ese colegio donde era rechazado, donde lo miraban con asco como si él fuese el causante de toda la desgracia de la guerra pasada. - Jodeme.. y sabras que yo también .. se joder- En ese momento los demás se habían dispersado para no tomar partido de esa pelea por lo que el platinado aprovechaba para jalarlo del pelo atrayéndolo hacia su lado para susurrarle algo sumamente mortífero, una digna serpiente defendiendo su territorio.

- No solo soy bueno usando maldiciones imperdonables, se la forma de envenenarte sin que te des cuenta o volverte loco con tan solo conocer el más grande de tus asquerosos e indeseables secretos McGowen, puedo torturarte hasta que me pidas piedad y no querras conocer las medidas que nosotros los mortífagos utilizábamos para hacer hablar a nuestras victimas cierto?, además…- Lo acercaba un poco más prendiéndose más del cabello oscuro del moreno.-… Puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente, asi que no me provocas y cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que me moleste en serio cabron de mierda- En ese instante lo soltaba levantándose lentamente para observar a los demás y encender un cigarro en señal de tranquilidad.

Draco Malfoy era un malnacido, autosuficiente en el arte de cabrear y joder a la gente que se metía con sus intereses, el tiempo que había llevado entrenándose de mortifago lo había endurecido, incluso sus facciones finas se habían engrosado un poco para dar la imagen de un hombre bien parecido a tal grado que algunas de las chicas que estaban alrededor se mordían el labio inferior imaginándose una noche con aquel hombre peligroso de cabellos platinados. Quitaba dos botones de su camisa sintiéndose poderoso, único, todo un macho reclamando lo que por derecho propio le pertenecía, aquel hombre que al principio se mostraba miedoso ahora sería un chacal con todo aquel que intentara humillarlo, pisoteando con sus propios pies a quien se interpusiera en su camino o lo amenazara, ¿Qué más tenia que perder?, nada, tan solo hacer limonada de los frutos que le llovían del cielo.

-¡Y ustedes que miran pendejos!, ¿Quieren hacerle compañía a este o que?- Hablaba con voz aguardentosa, grave, sonando seguro de si mismo y de sus capacidades; si sería un maldito bastardo lo sería con orgullo declarándose el rey, el soberano del fango, mandatario absoluto de los villanos pero jamás el bufón de nadie, eso ya no era una elección sino la lucha por la supervivencia. Los demás ahora comenzaban a temerle de nuevo, pero deseaban no acercarse lo suficiente, aún seguía con el estandarte del deshonor y la mugre embarrada hasta el cuello por los crímenes cometidos; eso no le importaba a Malfoy, pues los amigos que necesitaba los tenía, su motivo de ser era su madre a quien ansiaba volver a ver en las vacaciones de diciembre.

Después de haber tenido el altercado con un intento mediocre de él mismo decidió volverse a sentar en la banca pues aún le restaba tiempo para poder escribir la carta que tenía pendiente; mojando de nuevo la punta de la pluma comenzaba a pensar en la persona que podía investigar acerca de lo que tenía pensado, pues antes de poder tomar acción debía saber si en realidad eran ciertos los rumores que había escuchado contando con que la mayoría inventaban o creaban su propia versión de lo sucedido en la guerra. Sabía perfectamente que aquel individuo no podía negarse ya que recordaba un hecho particular que había escuchado de Lucius cuando lo comentaba con Bellatrix al instante de que Voldemort les había anunciado la toma reciente del ministerio de magia; asi que tomando eso a su favor decidió comenzar a redactar la carta.

_"Que tal estimado Sharktooth_

_Tal vez no sepas y no tengas ni puta idea de quien soy, pues te refrescaré la memoria. Soy el hijo de tu antiguo socio Lucius Malfoy quien ahora esta pagando solo una condena de la cual también y haciendo memoria fuiste partícipe. Se que negaras tal hecho y comprendo tu postura; pero como podras darte cuenta como todo buena serpiente tengo pruebas irrefutables que te hacen complice de los fondos que tan deliberadamente dejabas ingresar a Gringotts para llevarte como siempre una buena tajada de las ganancias._

_Si gustas puedo enviarte en cualquier momento la copia de los libros donde tu firma se encuentra mas clara que el agua, tu sabes, cosas sencillas como los activos circulantes que tan bien maquillabas para que los malditos enanos orejones no sospecharan que era dinero mal habido, creo que los muggles lo llaman "lavar dinero", algo asi como justificar legalmente los fondos utilizados de actos como los que cometíamos los mortifagos._

_Pero no te escribo para refrescarte la memoria estimado Sharkhook, sino para pedirte un gran favor como los buenos camaradas que somos en nombre de la gran "amistad" que tenías con mi padre, aunque eso deja mucho que desear en tu caso claro esta. Se trata de Harry potter, pues por ahí me enteré que heredó una cuantiosa fortuna por parte de los Black, incluso me he enterado que el maldito del cara cortada se esta pudriendo en galeones, asi que es aquí donde entras tu._

_Aprovechando que tu expediente con el ministerio esta tan pulcro, que no debería claro esta, necesito que me des el estado de cuenta total que comprende los bienes totales que ahora el cabron de Potter tiene en su Boveda, no hablo de que robes ni mucho menos, solo necesito el estado financiero para verificar a cuanto asciende su fortuna. Como verás tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero todo depende de tus resultados, por cierto, si tratas de mostrar esta carta con cualquiera te comento que tiene poción evanescente, solo está hechizada para que tus ojos sean quienes lo vean, de lo contrario esta misma te seguirá hasta que termines hasta la ultima letra._

_Acuerdos ganar ganar dice mi padre, asi que si quieres tener ese expediente tan jodidamente intacto como hasta ahora me haras ese… pequeño favor._

_Te doy como plazo tres días, utiliza otra lechuza que no sea en la que te envio, si esta es interceptada ordenale al ave que se la entregue al cara rajada, pues estados de cuenta siempre llegan como si fueran moscas a un pastel al interperie._

_Draco"._

El platinado terminaba de escribir la carta colocando sobre ella la varita conjurando el encanto desvanecedor por si en algun momento se le tiraba y alguien mas por descuido la encontrara no pudiera leer el contenido a menos que fuera el destinatario legítimo; esta técnica la había aprendido de Stone y Bulldog, dos de los mortifagos mensajeros que utilizaban estas mismas para poder tener comunicación cuando todavía el ministerio no era tomado haciendo las cosas clandestinamente. La doblo adecuadamente metiéndola en su maletín para después apagar la colilla del cigarro y dirigirse por fin a las mazmorras, pues deseaba pasar por ahí y recordar un momento sus días felices cuando su reinado estaba en todo su esplendor.

La recepción en el gran comedor no se hizo esperar por mucho más tiempo, todos los alumnos seleccionados de primero portaban orgullosos el emblema de la casa de la que habían sido elegidos mientras que los más grandes de sexto y séptimo tan solo los miraban reflejándose en ellos recordando el primer dia que habían pisado el colegio con la misma euforia. Harry se encontraba a un lado de Ginny mientras que Ron observaba la comida con ganas de tener tres estomagos para poder engullir cuanto pudiera. Hermione no tenía mucho apetito a causa de los nervios o el desconocimiento de sus nuevos compañeros de torre, era distinto completamente convivir con aquellos con los que difícilmente cruzaba palabra o estuviera acostumbrada a tratar superficialmente.

El banquete estuvo a rebozar de pollo frito, pure de patatas recién hecho que humeaba sobre los tazones asi como también las guarniciones tan bien elaboradas para acompañar aquella cena que los dejaría con una indigestión por no administrar bien el organismo forzándolo a tener la mayor cantidad de alimento. El techo no había cambiado a pesar de haber sido completamente destruido en la segunda guerra mágica, pues aun se observaban las velas flotantes encendidas que lo caracterizaban asi como también las grandes antorchas que despedían el más intenso y vivo fuego como los años anteriores. Los fantasmas de las cuatro casas deambulaban nadando entre la comida que por tristeza no podían degustar saludando a todos los alumnos y asustando a los nuevos en especial Nick casi decapitado mostrando el motivo por el que se le llamaba de esa forma. Peeves lanzaba algunos trozos de galletas a los alumnos de cuarto curso haciendo que éstos le regresaran algunas otras poniendo el puntaje por cada parte de su cuerpo en caso de traspasarlas.

-Bienvenidos sean a un año mas queridos amigos- Una mujer de edad avanzada con sombrero alto y nariz aguileña se posicionaba en el águila de metal que en años atrás había servido de apoyo para los discursos que el antiguo director Albus Dumbledore daba cada principio de curso. Ahora le tocaba el turno a la anciana mujer quien con una mirada firme pero con actitud serena volteaba a todos lados para contemplar los rostros que llegaban para pasar doce meses de formación mágica. - Se que muchos de ustedes han esperado bastante tiempo para regresar a esta su segunda casa para continuar su forjamiento académico enorgulleciendo cada vez más a nuestra comunidad, a nuestra gente pero sobre todo a ustedes mismos..- La profesora le daba primeramente la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de primer grado que con sus sonrisas no dejaban de admirar cada ladrillo que se encontraba en el colegio, señal que habían esperado ansiosos por su primer varita, su mascota para transformaciones, su caldero de pociones, sus libros con ese aroma a nuevo que todo niño le encanta cada que es momento de regresar a clases, el olor a tinta que se encuentra en los frascos que seguramente tirarían por alguna torpeza cometida.

Aquella mujer bruja mencionaba también los estragos que había traido consigo la guerra mostrándose imparcial por respeto a los hijos de mortifagos que se encontraban entre las serpientes, si bien ella era la directora, tan solo debía de dar palabras de aliento aun sabiendo que había tanto justos como pecadores congregados en el gran comedor para iniciar el periodo escolar. Su rostro se dirigía a todos y a cada uno para dar la bienvenida exhortándolos a que continuaran con sus vidas; pues eso mismo hubiera querido el profesor Dumbledore después de aquella oscura adversidad que habían pasado en seis meses anteriores.

Harry le ponía atención todavía haciendo memoria de todos los acontecimientos, la muerte de Sirius Black su padrino, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape quien lo protegió hasta lo último, Ted Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Dobby, Ojoloco Moody e incluso Hedgwig quedarían por siempre en su memoria recordándole que siempre había motivos para luchar, que para obtener la paz también era necesaria la guerra. Hermione también había recordado el momento tan difícil al borrarles la memoria a sus padres preguntándose que habría pasado con ellos en caso de haber muerto, quizá hubiera perecido sin ser llorada, recordada o extrañada, eso sería una muerte definitiva o una que no le desearía nadie, pues los muertos permanecen vivos en nuestra memoria, nuestras vivencias, nuestra escencia compartida con ellos; y el hecho de no ser extrañada sería un sinónimo de darle muerte al alma misma.

-Felicitaremos ahora a los ganadores del premio anual del colegio Hogwarts- La profesora comenzaba a sonreir un poco después de la nostalgia que había causado con sus palabras, pues como apertura de nuevo curso, concedería más libertades para que los chicos se comenzaran a sentir en confianza retomando el gusto por ese lugar donde pasarían su estadía. Tomó un pergamino de color marrón disponiéndose a leer los nombres de quellos seleccionados como los mejores en todos los seis años consecutivos del colegio Hogwarts.

-De la casa de Gryffindor demosle un fuerte aplauso a Hermione Jane Granger, antigua prefecta de su casa, sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas y activista en los derechos de las criaturas mágicas- En ese momento todos se giraban a la castaña quien se ruborizaba un poco por tal galardón a pesar de tener conocimiento del mismo una semana atrás; se abrió paso para poder llegar al frente sintiendo las miradas y los aplausos que no solo los leones le daban, los tejones asi como las aves también vitoreaban pues conocían perfectamente a Hermione y sus proezas con el trio de oro. Los únicos que aplaudían forzadamente eran las serpientes que a pesar de haber sido humillados aún tenían los prejuicios de la sangre incrustados como si se trataran de oraciones que obligaban a los niños a aprenderse aun a costa de su voluntad. Cuando por fin llegaba a recoger el diploma, la profesora McGonagall cotinuaba con el anuncio.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy , antiguo prefecto de su casa y sobresaliente en todas las materias- A pesar de que la profesora intentaba sonar un poco optimista tan solo se escuchaban los abucheos y groserías que le vociferaban al platinado al momento en el que él tan altivamente caminaba a paso ligero y seguro hacia donde estaba la directora para recoger de la misma manera su título.

Hermione quien se deba cuenta desde otra perspectiva deseaba mirarlo ya que imaginaba el dolor que debía sentir al recibir tanto veneno por los errores del pasado; pero sabía que no era buena idea con los antecedentes que tenían, asi que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban ya que si algo tenía por bien sentado ,era que Draco Malfoy toleraba todo menos la lástima, entonces por ese lado podía comprenderlo optando por desviar la mirada. El platinado observaba que la castaña evitaba verlo por lo que por alguna razón le daba curiosidad ese motivo, quizá el hecho de tenerla ahora tan cerca podía hacer que le revelase el punto débil para de ahí consumar el plan que tenía pensado y vengarse de Potter. -Creo que esto no podía ser mas fácil- Comentaba en susurro mientras que la profesora volvía a hacer los anuncios.

-Luna Lovegood, sobresaliente en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por cuatro años consecutivos- Por parte de la casa de Ravenclaw la chica rubia era la seleccionada a pesar de no ser tan estudiosa y dedicada como Hermione, pues lo que le había contado era su entusiasmo, pasión asi como también el empeño en ayudar siempre a los demás siendo el claro ejemplo de la transparencia. Todos también le aplaudían mientras ella dando algunos leves saltitos como un bello conejo blanco se acercaba a la ojimiel para indicarle que era una sorpesa que estuvieran juntas en la misma torre.

-Adam Parrishton, sobresaliente en encantamientos por cuatro años consecutivos , experto en Aritmancia e historia mágica- Un chico alto de cabello castaño llegaba hacia donde se encontraban los otros tres seleccionados; no se sabía mucho de el salvo que estuvo ayudando a combatir mortifagos en la resistencia.

Todos se encontraban ahora anunciados mientras que la profesora les entregaba una placa que con tan solo su huella podía revelar la contraseña de ingreso, misma que cambiaba deacuerdo a la persona que intentaría abrir el retrato de Beddle el Bardo. También se les habían dado un listado de reglas que debían de seguir para poder tener armonía dentro de la torre especial; pues como parte de ser el premio anual del colegio, se contaba con más horas libres que los demás asi como el derecho de poder salir cada fin de semana en caso de necesitarlo, pues eran parte de los privilegios que ahora tendrían por ser los mejores en las asignaturas.

El platinado aun esperaba la respuesta de aquel hombre llamando Sharktooth, pues después de tener ese dato podía dar ahora el siguiente paso en su plan de venganza contra los que lo habían humillado. Consideraba que en caso de que los rumores fueran ciertos sobre la repentina riqueza del chico, debía conocer su punto más débil para de ahí atacarlo sin piedad alguna; sonreía para si mismo sin tomar en cuenta a sus tres compañeros de torre especial que se encontraban a un costado, su mente ahora estaba ocupada en la forma de poder sacar provecho de lo que había solicitado al antiguo socio de su padre .

-La pregunta es.. ¿Quién será .. la victima?- El platinado posaba sus ojos en la pelirroja, Ginny Weasley era la novia de Potter y por ende lo más preciado, pero era demasiado arriesgado por la cantidad de hermanos que tenía considerando que echaría a perder todo lo ya trabajado por alguna imprudencia; debía pensar bien, discernir bién antes de tomar una desición tan importante, ya que si sería un villano, un maldito, lo haría con astucia e inteligencia.

-Falta poco Harry Potter.. muy poco..-


	5. No necesito tu lástima

**No necesito tu lástima.**

Había llegado tan esperado en el que los acreedores a premios anuales se mudaran a la famosa torre especial; Hermione estaba mas tranquila al poder estar en otro sitio evitando cualquier contacto con Harry. Draco no había llevado su equipaje a las mazmorras afortunadamente por lo que se encontraba esperando en el gran comedor con aquella carta que había escrito en espera de enviarla en la primera lechuza disponible.

La castaña llegaba con su equipaje ayudada por sus amigos Harry y Ron quienes al entrar al gran comedor apretaron sus puños observando que Malfoy se encontraba sentado contemplándolos con sumo descaro. El pelirrojo sentía ganas de írsele a golpes a causa de un gesto burlón que el platinado había hecho desde donde estaba sentado.

-Malfoy, si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de Hermione te patearé el culo albino tan fuerte que tu padre sentirá nauseas- Ron tomaba del brazo a la castaña antes de que avanzara, en cambio Harry no se movía recordando que no era prudente acrecentar el odio en ese ex mortífago; solo lo miraba deseando que no contestara a las palabras retadoras de su amigo.

Draco se levantó de un brinco sin despegar la mirada del pelirrojo dirigiéndose a paso lento para quedar a una distancia razonable y evitar una riña. Su mirada socarrona y sonrisa torcida se hacían presentes en el rostro arrugando el rabillo de los ojos para demostrar autosuficiencia provocando más la furia de los ahí presentes. Hermione pudo percibir ese aroma a encino dulce que hacía algunos años sintió cuando con toda fuerza le había lanzado un puñetazo por el hecho de hacer que casi decapitaran a un hipogrifo que tan solo se defendía de sus insultos.

-Descuida comadreja, no tocaría a Granger ni para torturarla- el rubio sonreía observando a Hermione quien tan solo veía que sus amigos comenzaban a alterarse respirando profunda y aceleradamente- Oops, creo que alguien más ya lo hizo- Soltaba una risotada estruendosa haciendo eco en aquel gran salón multiusos haciendo que algunas lechuzas se cambiaran de sitio asustándose un poco por el sonido. Mientras tanto los otros dos se pusieron frente a su amiga con sus ojos llenos de odio, de repulsión contra aquella basura de tipo engreído que se atrevía a pesar de tener su nombre y orgullo enlodados a siquiera mencionar su apellido.

-Te vas a arrepentir hijo de puta malagradecido- El pelinegro tomaba su varita poniéndola en ristre mientras que el platinado hacía lo mismo observándolo con el mismo odio, desprecio y resentimiento arraigados depositados en la punta de su varita de encino con nucleo de pelo de unicornio. El choque de miradas girs y verde podían ahora desencadenar por si solas otra guerra mágica si ésta no era detenida, por lo que Hermione se puso en medio de las dos varitas dándole la espalda a Malfoy mirando con severidad a Harry. El chico de ojos grises no pudo hacer ningún hechizo no por preocuparse por la integridad de la Gryffindor; sino por que no deseaba dificultades sin llevar a cabo aquel plan de venganza que tenía en mente. En cambio el pelirrojo intentaba atraer a la castaña pero ella se safaba bruscamente de su agarre sosteniendo la mirada en esos ojos verdes.

-Eso es precisamente de lo que estoy harta Harry- La chica se exasperaba un poco mostrándose firme con sus palabras. - ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de la guerra?, piensas que tan solo fue un evento que paso por mera casualidad?, pues te tengo noticias, estamos reconstruyendo nuestras vidas y si tu no te atreves a dejar el rencor y el pasado atrás no esperes que los demás también lo hagan- A pesar de no mirar al platinado éste se sentía extraño, como si detestara que ella hablara del perdón y el cambio siendo que para él no tenía el más minimo derecho; el pelirrojo solo siguió lanzándole una mirada asesina y la castaña no despegaba su vista de la de Harry, mismo que se sentía el mas inmaduro y tonto del mundo por caer en una insignificante provocación.

-Pensé que todos aquellos sucesos te habían hecho cambiar pero veo que sigues siendo un imbecil inseguro de ti mismo, un hombre que siempre se atiene a que otros saquen la cara por él- Puntualizaba la Gryffindor sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos pero sobre todo al platinado, pues jamás se hubiera imaginado que el trio de oro pudiera tener un altercado en sus narices; quizá sacaría partido de toda esa discusión, pero lo que más le interesaba era la forma de comenzar su plan maestro meditando cada paso que daría en la destrucción de su enemigo Harry Potter.

-Vaya Potter, entonces es cierto lo que Granger acaba de decir- Chasqueaba la lengua en pausas dirigiéndose en movimientos circulares guardando su varita en la funda de piel que su padre le había regalado tres años atrás. - Yo debería odiarte sabes?, pero reconozco que intentaste salvar a mi padre de su condena y de verdad Potter, debería haber mas cabronazos de mierda tan nobles como tú en el mundo- El platinado mentía con sumo descaro escondiendo entre risas todo el desprecio que sentía contra ese que se hacía llamar "héroe".

-Guarda tu puto veneno para quien te crea Malfoy- El pelinegro se giraba para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y apuntarlo con la varita mientras que el pelirrojo sostenía a Hermione para dejarla fuera de la pelea.

-Creo que yo no haría eso si fuera tu hijo de la mierda, no por muy héroe fantoche que seas la suerte te va a salvar por siempre- El platinado desenfundaba su varita con una sola mano para apuntar de la misma manera a Potter en el cuello observándolo con rabia, aquella que sentía siempre que le eran reconocidos logros que por su parte salía siempre avante acompañado de sus amigos quienes hacían todo el trabajo por él.

-No me provoques Malfoy o se me olvidara que soy misericordioso, no me hagas cambiar mi declaración y hundir a tu mierda de padre más de lo que ya está-

-¡Harry!- Replicaba Hermione considerando ofensivo eso último.

Draco sintió ganas de despedazarlo conteniendo las ganas de atravesar su cuello con la varita haciendo que se tragara sus palabras como la sangre que pudiera brotar de su garganta al ser brutalmente cortada por su varita; pero decidió pensar en su venganza perfecta serenándose y respirando profundo para no cometer una tontería de la cual pudiera arrepentirse en una celda fría junto a la de Lucius. Debía haber algo que usaría en su contra para desenmascararlo por lo que lo único que restaba era enviar primero esa lechuza para hacer de su vida un infierno como había sido la suya a raíz de la ruina y la desgracia, en cambio decidió usar su lengua viperina para poder joderlo un poco haciendo lo que mejor sabía; provocarlo hasta enloquecerlo.

-Estarías dispuesto a manchar tu asqueroso buen nombre Potter?, yo que tú lo pensaba dos veces- Malfoy hacía énfasis en el apellido de su enemigo mofándose con tono sarcástico y venenoso.

-Callate estupido hurón asustadizo y cobarde- Espetaba Ron no sabiendo lo que debía hacer, solo se ponía en medio de los dos para esperar que se soltasen, pero ninguno de los dos cedía la fuerza que aplicaban en su agarre. Hermione quien contemplaba aterrorizada la escena con el temor de que la profesora McGonagall llegara decidió intervenir.

-Harry, déjalo con un carajo!- La castaña se desesperaba jalando la túnica del pelinegro logrando apartarlo para después mirarlo con determinación y desaprobación de lo sucedido.

-Yo se cuidarme sola asi que no intervengas, y eso va para los dos- Suspiraba profundamente para apartarse hacia una de las mesas fingiendo una sonrisa- Gracias por ayudarme pero yo puedo sola desde aquí, además si la directora ve que están haciendo todo un zafarrancho no dudará en expulsarlos del colegio- Decidió ya no mirar la escena con el temor de que fueran sorprendidos en medio de esa pelea tan absurda a tal grado que los ignoraba abriendo uno de sus libros del nuevo curso para intentar distraerse.

Harry se sintió herido, no podía creer que la chica de ojos color caramelo se hubiera atrevido a rebajarlo al nivel de un troll inmaduro, un troglodita sin cerebro ni sentimientos que lo único que le importaba era calmar su testosterona enfrentándose a otro macho alfa. Solo se acercó ignorando la presencia del platinado hacia donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Perdoname- Se disculpaba con la cabeza agachada- Es solo que no permmitiré que este mequetrefe te moleste, suficiente tenemos que soportar que haya sido premio anual como para encima saber que compartirán la misma torre- El chico de la cicatriz hablaba más tranquilo para serenar a su amiga quien negaba con la cabeza lentamente no dándole ninguna excusa para comportarse de esa manera tan machista y baja, tan solo volvió a recordar su necesidad de estar sola y alejada de quien estaba enamorada, pues ahora aquel amor que había sido por muchos años secreto se había convertido en uno imposible, pues esa unión resultaría en la peor de las tragedias quizá para quienes los rodeaban.

-Ginny te necesita Harry, deberías volver con ella no crees?, yo … estaré bien- Eso último lo comentaba con un deje de reproche mismo que el pelinegro comprendía asociándolo con la carta que le había escrito una semana atrás dejándole en claro que guardarían su respectiva distancia por respeto a los demás, por lo que desviaba la mirada aceptando ese hecho a pesar de que se había declarado también estar enamorado de la castaña.

-Se que me necesita, pero no te dejaré sola y eso lo sabes Hermione- Harry se daba la vuelta para dirigirse con Ron hacia la salida fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy. El platinado se encontraba recargado en la pared recubierta de madera laqueada acomodándose el cuello de la camisa riéndose de forma socarrona.

-Parece que tienes mas que perder que yo carapartida- El Slytherin se burlaba haciendo que el pelinegro por instinto se regresara.

-¡Callate imbecil!- Espetaba al ser tomado del brazo bruscamente por Ron evitando que su mejor amigo se metiera en problemas ese inicio de cursos.

-Vamonos Harry, no vale la pena desgastarse por esta rata que está mas enlodada que las de alcantarilla- El pelirrojo le mencionaba a su amigo teniendo éxito al tranquilizarlo, aunque todavía se preguntaba sobre la actitud tan rara de Hermione que probablemente se debía al cambio tan drástico de dormitorio; pero debía admitir que la castaña ocultaba algo más, ya que su mirada no podía engañar a nadie y menos a el que la conocía tan bien.

Malfoy notaba que la chica Gryffindor se comportaba extraño, pues recordaba la ocasión cuando aquellos tres fueron capturados y llevados a su mansión; hubiera jurado que si alguien sacaría la casta por el cara rajada sería la sangre sucia. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica se acercaba a la chica observando sin querer esa lágrima traicionera que se derramaba por sus mejillas mientras veía el libro de transformaciones de séptimo curso que sostenía en sus manos.

-Veo que Potter sigue odiándome- El chico se recargaba en el extremo más angosto de la mesa con un rostro desvergonzado mirando que la castaña se secaba esa gota salada para contestarle.

-Y con justa razón Malfoy, no cabe duda que tus vivencias no te han ablandado siquiera un poco, pero no iba a permitir que Harry se adjudicara un escarmiento por tu culpa- Puntualizaba la ojimiel tratándose de concentrar en su lectura pero aun tenía en la mente las palabras que había utilizado con Potter. El platinado seguía observándola ahora más detenidamente que antes recorriendo con sus ojos grises su rostro, era fino, delicado, con esos rasgos que la niñez e inocencia se negaban a abandonar a tan hermosa cara. Fruncía un poco los ojos preguntándose lo que pasaba por su mente, pero era imposible comportarse condescendiente a estas alturas con ella de la noche a la mañana.

-Tu sabes que esos idiotas que tienes por amigos me provocan, asi que no puedo quedarme de pinches brazos cruzados esperando a que me despedacen- Replicaba el rubio con una voz grave, llena de rencor hacia ellos sudando un poco.

-Te recuerdo que tu comenzaste-

-No me iba a dejar de ellos Granger- Indicaba el chico de ojos grises acercándose un poco a ella- Pero que te puedo decir a ti, sangre sucia inmunda, tu tuviste que pelear para salvar tu insignificante pellejo- Sonriendo de satisfacción trataba de humillarla pero solo escuchó que cerraba el libro que leía estruendosamente notando que lo miraba a los ojos con determinación, esta vez, sin miedo. Tal vez ahora había detonado una bomba de tiempo al colmarle el vaso de la paciencia pero éste no retrocedió; admitía que el coraje de la castaña era único, especial, digno de una leona de su casa.

-Sabes Malfoy, si hubiera sido la mocosa estúpida del pasado en este momento me encontraría huyendo de tus ya tan trillados y gastados insultos pero no..- Ella se levantaba para hacerle frente, decidiendo que ya era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos y no tener aquello que le impedía defenderse, su miedo. Se paso una mano por su cabello rizado mirándolo con firmeza frunciendo un poco sus labios para comenzar a hablar. - … Ahora si quieres hacerme daño tendrás que esforzarte en tus palabras venenosas, ¿Qué no tienes imaginación?, pues pensé que por ser el rey de las serpientes encontrarías siempre una manera nueva de fastidiar pero veo que te quedaste en el pasado, asi que si quieres mostrarte hiriente más te vale leas el libro titulado "mil formas de joder a la sangre sucia", de preferencia ilustrado por que se nota a leguas que "Hamlet" para ti es como intentar leer la biblia- La chica no le despegaba la mirada observando el color que estaba provocando en el platinado, pues el rubor comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus mejillas como señal de estar ganando la primera batalla de muchas que había perdido en el pasado cuando la humillaba tan claridosamente acompañado de su séquito de serpientes.

Draco sintió que las armas que siempre había utilizado contra ella se volvían agua gracias a esa extraña coraza que se había formado con la guerra, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba por su mente , pues esa manera de defenderse sola no la había adquirido de un dia para otro. Sintió sus manos temblar no de ira, esta vez no de rabia, había algo en ella que comenzaba a hacerle ruido; el mismo que había experimentado cuando sintió aquellos ojos caramelo postrarse ante él en la carroza de los Thestrals, esa mezcla de compasión, dulzura, miedo, odio, dolor, resignación era lo que se le dificultaba descifrar como si se tratara de un conjuro hecho por brujas antiguas tenebrosas. No sabía que contestar, por primera vez se encontraba solo frente a ella sin nadie que los escuchara, sin testigos de la guerra entre la pureza y lo que consideraba como repugnante; su respiración se dificultaba un poco, pues esos ojos caramelo no lo miraban con desprecio, no eran unos de lástima, simplemente era difícil interpretarlos.

-No te conviene meterte conmigo asquerosa impura- El platinado la tomaba bruscamente de las muñecas casi recostándola en la cubierta de la mesa, misma que olía a aceite floral mezclado con aceite para cocinar. Hermione no se esperaba tal acción por lo que al principio deseaba safarse lo antes posible pero le era complicado por la fuerza que el rubio ejercía en ese par de manos como un par de grilletes de hierro. -Puedo ser mas peligroso de lo que crees y provocar el peor de los putos daños con tan solo pensarlo, no tengo nada que perder asi que no tientes a la jodida suerte solo por el hecho de ser una mujer- Sus ojos grises se postraron por un par de minutos en los de la castaña contemplándolos, recorría con su mirada de nuevo sus facciones, pues no había tenido tiempo de poder hacerlo en seis años seguidos quizá por el abismo que se había postrado ante sus pies en dos bandos como el deber y el honor.

La castaña por primera vez se dio cuenta que detrás de esa mirada tan dura, rígida y altiva se escondía algo más, un ser que tenía el peor de los miedos al rechazo, pues bien decían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma y a ellos no se les podía ocultar nada. Se daba cuenta que su contorno pálido estaba un poco hinchado, oscurecido probablemente por la falta de sueño acompañado de pájaros en la cabeza; ese brillo que emanaban aquellos orbes eran la muestra de las ganas de sobrevivir a la inmundicia en la que había quedado, notaba que había llorado, no solo una vez sino varias ya que esos mismos eran los que conocía a causa de las horas melancólicas en su recamara, en la soledad rodeada de almohadas, de fotografías y recuerdos de los días felices, mismos que se evaporaban produciendo las más amargas y gruesas lágrimas. Eso lo conocía bien Hermione Granger.

En ese momento decidió ceder un poco al forcejeo dejando de hacer fuerza en las muñecas de las que estaba sujetada, respiraba nerviosamente con dificultad exhalando el aire por su nariz lento y pausado, no deseaba cometer una tontería o tratar de atacarlo pues lo mejor sería esperar a que se tranquilizara para poder liberarse. No le restaba más que esperar a que el platinado desistiera de amenazarla concluyendo algo importante; Draco Malfoy era tan comburente como una mecha llena de petróleo que si se encendía podía estallar causando el peor de los incendios, pero si ésta se acercaba levemente al fuego podía iluminar apaciblemente un lugar oscuro.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, mi intención no es siquiera dirigirte la palabra si con eso te sientes tranquilo, yo no quiero dificultades, además te recuerdo que mi dormitorio esta alejado de la sala común asi que si llegara a verte tan solo me retiraría, ahora, ¿Podrias soltarme porfavor?- La castaña hablaba con tanta suavidad que podía ablandar la ira del mismo apocalipsis mientras que el platinado abría un poco más sus ojos al sentirse nuevamente desarmado, incluso desnudo ante tales palabras tan contundentes y carentes de agresividad alguna; comenzaba a sudar frio, su corazón de piedra latía como si un choque eléctrico le llegara estrepitosamente para despertarlo, para hacerlo sentir, para demostrar que aún estaba vivo, eso le daba miedo, terror, pánico, a tal grado que tuvo que mostrarse más agresivo como mecanismo de defensa, pues ahora estaba más acorazado, mas oscuro, se consideraba totalmente una escoria indeseable abanderando ese titulo como si fuese el rey de los verdugos; sitio en el cual toda la comunidad mágica lo había posicionado.

-No me mires con esos malditos ojos Granger!- Le decía a milímetros de su rostro, jadeaba mostrando sus dientes blancos como perlas, pero con un rostro siniestro digno de un desquiciado, de un loco insano que deseaba hacer sufrir, matar, aniquilar; pero la castaña no se movía mirándolo con determinación y tranquilidad, no planeaba atacarlo pero solo deseaba que la soltara para poder alejarse en paz. - ¿Crees que no se lo que intentas hacer maldita sangre sucia?, ¿Crees que no lo se?!- En ese momento Hermione cerraba sus ojos para evitar mirar esa rabia, ese odio y ese resentimiento que su alma emanaba, en cambio el platinado se acercaba más a ella con dureza- ¡Mirame cuando te hablo estúpida!- Tomaba con su mano izquierda sus mejillas apretándolas un poco haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos que escondían unas lagrimas que ansiaban por salir a causa del miedo que ahora estaba experimentando.

-No necesito tu jodida lástima ni la de nadie, menos la tuya que para mi no significa nada, asi que no uses esas tretas de mártir conmigo que no te funcionan, quizá con Weasley o con Potter pero no conmigo, asi que no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer ¡quedo claro!- Hermione lo miraba, sentía el dolor y resentimiento que Draco desbordaba en ese agarre tan agresivo, pero si le permitía más cosas sería el acabose de su tranquilidad, asi que con su mano libre tomaba su varita para actuar lo más rápido posible; si había sobrevivido de una muerte segura en la guerra con mayor razón debía hacerlo en esta ocasión donde el platinado estaba pasándose de la raya.

-Malfoy, te pido por ultima vez de la manera mas atenta que tu cerebro alcance a comprender que me sueltes o si no..-

-O si no que Granger?- El chico se aproximaba a unos milímetros de su boca haciendo que la chica pudiera percibir el olor a menta que su aliento producía, y por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba a latir, a inquietarse, parecido a lo que sentía con la cercanía de Harry.- .. O si no que?- Draco finalizaba en susurro pero en ese momento la chica empuñaba su varita para apuntársela al pecho y realizar un hechizo que la liberaría del suplicio.

-Repulso Maxima!- Un rayo de color amarillo impactó contra el pecho del rubio disparándolo hacia el otro extremo del gran comedor; solo se observaba que el chico se deslizaba sobre la cubierta de la mesa siguiente con gran rapidez hasta que se estampaba contra la silla de la directora, antiguamente ocupada por Dumbledore. La castaña respiraba un poco más tranquila sabiendo que se había metido en la boca del lobo, asi que se puso en guardia con la varita en ristre esperando el contraataque del platinado una vez que este se recuperara.

-Eres una..- El chico comentaba con dificultad.

-Te dije que me soltaras pero pareces que tienes la misma terquedad que todos los hombres que conozco Malfoy, asi que por ultima vez, si vuelves a tocarme te arrepentiras desgraciado- Replicaba la chica de ojos color miel sin dejar su posición mientras que el platinado se levantaba para sacar su varita y responder ante la afrenta.

-Expelliarmus!- La chica lo desarmaba con suma destreza haciendo que la varita volara hacia a ella para empuñarla; ahora con las dos varitas en su poder aquel chico amenazante no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Draco observaba la eficacia de los hechizos realizados por la chica que no le quedaba más remedio que desistir de aquella batalla en la que evidentemente había sido derrotado.

-Pero que esta pasando en este lugar?- Una mujer que vestía una túnica color hueso con motivos dorados llegaba al gran comedor ; su sombrero puntiagudo tan caracteriztico denotaba la autoridad que ejercía en el colegio y su gallardía le daba el toque de rigidez que un colegio necesitaba para ser dirigido. Hermione y Draco volteaban hacia a ella fingiendo tranquilidad para no despertar sospechas de que habían tenido un fuerte altercado antes de su llegada, asi que la chica se incorporaba para poder mostrar sus respetos, en cambio el platinado se quedaba callado sacudiéndose un poco las rodillas empolvadas para arreglar un poco su pantalón.

-Solo practicábamos hechizos defensivos profesora, creo que estábamos un poco aburridos, asi que ofrezco una disculpa ante tal disturbio- La castaña agachaba un poco la mirada ante la directora quien también observaba con inquisitez al platinado.

-Es cierto eso señor Malfoy?- Draco asentía con dificultad dirigiéndose lentamente para tomar su equipaje y arreglarlo.

-Creí haberles dicho que los vería en el patio de transformaciones , asi que los estuve buscando por horas hasta que Potter y Weasley me dijeron que se encontraban esperándome aquí- Mencionaba la profesora McGonagall al momento de sacar su varita para hacer desaparecer los equipajes de los chicos y enviarlos a la torre especial de premios anuales. - La señorita Lovegood y el señor Parrishton se encuentran debidamente instalados, asi que ahora no hay tiempo que perder que sus horarios se encuentran en los tablones de su sala común y deben verificarlos- La profesora esperaba a que los dos chicos salieran primero mismos que obedecían evitando mirarse, pues por alguna razón aquel duelo había significado algo más que un simple arrebato de odio, pues era algo desconocido para ellos.


	6. La infidelidad de Harry

**La infidelidad de Harry**

La torre de los premios anuales le hacía honor a su nombre debido a las comodidades con las que ésta contaba, la sala común tenía la mejor iluminación neón que jamás se había visto; el uso de las velas era obsoleto en ese sitio dándole un perfecto matiz a los muebles minimalistas de color chocolate que la adornaban. Un sillón amplió y acolchado, un fino love seat y un sillón se encontraban perfectamente decorados mismos que habían sido importados de Millan como regalo del ministerio de magia del lugar a causa de los muchos contactos que el antiguo profesor tenía, mismos que se encargaban de cambiar cada año los modelos para hacerlos más frescos y atractivos a la vista.

Los retratos estratégicamente acomodados a su alrededor con todos y cada uno de los premios anuales que habían pasado por esa torre se cambiaban de un lugar a otro para preguntarse quienes serían los siguientes en hacerles compañía. Ahí se encontraba uno de Percy Weasley sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un ejemplar del economista; más al fondo se enconraba otro de nada mas y nada menos que Lily Evans, la mejor estudiante de su generación obteniendo las notas más altas en toda la historia del colegio ahora alcanzada por Hermione Granger, incluso ella tenía curiosidad por conocerla pues Harry la mencionaba tanto que tan solo le faltaba hablar para poder saber mucho más de su historia.

Cuando Hermione entraba por primera vez observaba con gran sorpresa y gusto las paredes perfectamente elaboradas de cantera y mármol, comparándolo con una mezcla entre su sala de Gryffindor con la que seguramente debían tener las serpientes en las mazmorras. Las escaleras parecían hechas de perla fundida pues brillaban con la refracción de la luz; miraba al techo que tenía colgado un candelero de cristal cortado traido de Alemania pareciendo un puñado de estrellas que engalanaban esa pequeña sala común donde le daría gusto sentarse a leer cada atardecer mientras tuviera horas libres. Draco por su parte lo encontraba parecido a la mansión Malfoy, cosa que le desagradaba un poco debido a los recuerdos tortuosos que había pasado en ese sitio; venía a su memoria la forma en la que los hijos de muggles eran encerrados en las celdas para poder ser torturados dando un banquete a su tía de gritos y llantos mezclados con palabras de súplica. "Ya no mas, no por favor, no mas", el platinado cerraba derrepente sus ojos para erradicar ese pasaje que lo atormentaba cada noche, teniendo en cuenta que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a nadie, el miedo que había sentido en esa casa lo había paralizado.

Hermione lo miraba de reojo preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba, pero no deseaba volver a tener otro percance como el del gran comedor, asi que decidió sacar la varita que le pertenecía al platinado caminando lentamente hacia a el sin mirarlo. El tan solo volvía a la tierra fijando su mirada en ese madero de encino que era ofrecido por unas manos rosadas y delicadas, las de la castaña.

-Se me olvido regresártela, pero.. no vuelvas a atacarme quieres- La chica evitaba mirarlo, a pesar de desear volver a ver esos ojos grises tan exóticos que por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a agradarle. El chico tomaba con suavidad su varita para ponerla en su respectiva funda, sintiendo en su nariz ese extraño aroma a vainilla, mismo que emanaba de ella, exquisito como si se tratara de un helado que se saboreaba antes de probarse.

-No esperes que te lo agradezca y tu no.. vuelvas a joderme- Mencionaba el chico alejándose de la sala común para dirigirse a la habitación y disponerse a hacer lo que tenía planeado respecto a la carta que enviaría con aquel camarada que le debía un favor. A paso agigantado trepaba por las escaleras sin desear pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo con ese aroma que le había agradado, con aquello que le daba miedo, con esa mirada llena de comprensión y dulzura que no estaba preparado a enfrentar, tan solo llegaba a su habitación para olvidarse de todo eso y concentrarse en lo que tenía la máxima prioridad.

La castaña se quedó mirándole inquisitiva no comprendiendo los cambios tan bruscos que tenía aquel chico tan altanero, encogía los hombros y se disponía a sacar un libro para distraerse un poco, pues al llegar ya había copiado sus horarios de clase asi como también las que tomaría por Hobbie, solo le restaba compararlos con los que sus otros amigos tenían para evitar coincidir con ellos, en especial con Harry y con Ginny para evitar tener que ponerse mal cada vez que los miraba juntos o en su defecto besarse como dos locos. En ese momento observaba el titulo de un libro que le había interesado hacía tres semanas cuando se encontraba en una librería acompañada de su madre haciendo las compras de los utiles de ese año escolar.

-"Siete horas antes del beso", una historia verídica- Leía la contraportada para poder releer la sinopsis de ese título tan llamativo pues no siempre el contenido es tan interesante como éste mismo. Comenzaba por el respectivo prologo para poder quitarse los zapatos y doblar sus piernas de lado para poder degustar de una relajante lectura antes de descansar, pues el dia siguiente pintaba con muchas más sorpresas de las esperadas.

Dos semanas habían pasado después del inicio de clases y los alumnos retomaban su vida normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido en los anteriores seis meses de la guerra mágica. Todos se estaban readaptando al ambiente escolar tomando sus asignaturas de manera regular con la carga horaria que se le s había publicado en los tablones de anuncios. Las actividades comenzaban a arrancar como los decatlones académicos entre casas, los torneos de Quidditch y las contiendas de ajedrez mágico eran parte de lo extracurricular para poder elevar sus notas y ganar puntos para sus casas.

Los Gryffindor eran los más eufóricos al respecto alentando a Harry a que hiciera la selección de los nuevos miembros del equipo siendo que ya no era capitán del mismo, pero decidió ayudarle a Ginny en tan difícil tarea debido a la cantidad de reportes que ella tenía que entregar con McGonnagall sobre las rondas que había hecho y la cantidad de puntos que había demeritado por la falta de disciplina de su casa como de las otras tres. Ron comenzaba a estudiar un poco más siguiendo los consejos de Hermione quien le había aconsejado esforzarse ese año si quería tener un empleo bien remunerado ahora que el ministerio se encontraba en reestructuración, lo que significaba que se tendrían mas plazas vacantes de trabajos con sueldos decentes.

Harry seguía pensando en la castaña cada dia después de aquella carta que le había enviado arrepintiéndose a cada minuto de haber cometido una torpeza sabiendo que sus sentimientos ahora estaban más que definidos por ella. Su relación con la pelirroja comenzaba a enfriarse con el paso de los días y los estragos de la rutina misma que les impedía verse la mayoría del tiempo, asi que los momentos en los que tenían oportunidad de estar juntos se les daban a cuentagotas. El chico de la cicatriz observaba que la chica comenzaba a tener una camaradería demasiado cercana con su compañero de prefectura; Zimbony le recordaba un poco a Dean Thomas, antiguo novio de Ginny por quien en su momento llegaba a tener celos descubriendo que la miraba más que a una hermana o amiga.

Los días pasaban con regularidad para todos volviendo a ser los mismos estudiantes que daban visitas a Hogsmeade para despejarse un poco de los deberes de la escuela o simplemente para poder departir y contar chistes sobre los nuevos profesores que habían llegado al colegio para cubrir las vacantes que habían quedado como transformaciones o cuidado de criaturas mágicas pues Hagrid se encontraba en rehabilitación en San Mungo a causa de varios huesos rotos provocados por los ataques de los gigantes a quienes había enfrentado.

Hermione se sentía mucho más tranquila al poder estar sola por aquellas semanas sin tener que ver forzadamente a sus amigos y sobre todo a Harry; sentía aun el corazón estremecerse cuando se imaginaba un simple beso entre la feliz pareja que ella misma había alentado a unirse la ocasión de la reunión de las eminencias. Slughorn aún seguía empecinado en hacerlas a tal grado que le había llegado una invitación para retomar el club, pero ella se negaba a causa de no tener que toparse con el pelinegro y con su novia evitándose así un mal rato acompañado de una acidez que tendría que curar con una poción de muertos en vida de ser preciso. En ese momento le llegaba una lechuza que por extraño que pareciera era idéntica a la que le había llegado a su casa cuando recibió la carta contundente de su amado Potter; se levantó del sillón para observar al ave que sostenía el trozo de papel doblado en su pico decidiendo tomarlo para abrirlo y al comenzar a leerlo se llevaba una gran sorpresa.

"Hermione

No se por que razón me estas evitando pero estoy seguro que es por la otra carta que te había enviado, pues quiero decirte que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya que no dejo de pensar en ti, no después de darme cuenta que yo también siento eso tan fuerte que me hace desear mirarte cada dia.

Mi relación con Ginny esta en picada no por que ninguno de los dos quiera, supongo que el destino no nos tiene un futuro juntos asi que pienso que nuestra relación llegó a desgastarse como una barredora después de treinta campeonatos seguidos.

Deseo verte mi pequeña brujita, necesito tanto volver a contemplar tus ojos miel aunque sea para regañarme o reñirme cada vez que cometo una torpeza. Se que esto es demasiado loco y fuera de lugar y quizá con esto Ron quien esta enamorado de ti todavía termine odiándome pero de verdad esta ausencia tuya me carcome y me mata.

Estaré en la cabaña de Hagrid esta noche, dime que vendrás, no me contestes nada mas.

Siempre tuyo Harry".

Hermione se había quedado sin habla en ese momento, pues esa noticia la había pillado por sorpresa no imaginándose que el pelinegro estuviera dispuesto a dejar su relación con Ginny para estar con ella, pues la carta apuntaba a eso y nada más. Las razones sobraban ahora que su corazón se encontraba latiendo como un grupo de apaches celebrando la concepción de un dios elegido; comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa en la incertidumbre de acudir a la cita, encontrando que no tenía las palabras para poder enfrentarlo, no ahora que había tomado esa desición tajante y definitiva. Por otro lado, se trataba del chico del que había estado enamorada desde siempre, desde que lo encontró en el vagón preguntando por la rana de chocolate que había perdido Neville, del que la había salvado de morir a manos de un Troll que se había colado en el baño de las chicas mientras ella lloraba por el rechazo de su condición de sabelotodo, de aquel que la había despetrificado cuando aconteció lo del basilisco de la cámara secreta, de esos ojos verdes que se habían maravillado al verla bajar lentamente las escaleras para ingresar al baile de navidad de cuarto año; en pocas palabras, del amor de su vida.

-Que debo hacer- Se preguntaba una y otra vez pensando ahora no solo en ella ni en su felicidad, sino en Ginny quien le había declarado el año antepasado que aún lo seguía amando, que lo había esperado desde que fue rescatada por él en la cámara de los secretos. Pensaba también en Ron, a quien tan solo podía querer como un amigo deseando no provocar que se dejara de hablar con su mejor amigo por ella, por una chica, si bien eran el trio de oro debían continuar siendo amigos, tal como había estipulado en el vagón al adentrarse a los recuerdos de su infancia.

-Por que hasta ahora Harry?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Volvia con el mar de preguntas sin respuestas volteando para todos lados de la perfectamente decorada habitación al estilo minimalista donde ahora dormía; lo peor del caso era que Luna no se encontraba cuando más la necesitaba, aquella que podría darle un consejo sabio de lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante con ese amor que podía ser correspondido.

Decidió entonces bajar a su sala común pues tenía dos horas libres que le permitirían aventajar deberes como pociones y Aritmancia que no eran muchas, pero para ella los mismos eran la máxima prioridad todos los años. Cuando por fin llegaba se sentaba en el sillón color chocolate volviendo a releer la carta para asegurarse que no se tratara de una broma de mal gusto hecho por alguien malintencionado, incluso había realizado varios encantamientos reveladores para que no se tratara de una trastada; la carta era autentica, escrita con el puño y letra de Harry potter, las faltas de ortografía y la evidente ausencia de los signos de puntuación que lo caracterizaban eran cien por ciento reales y fidedignos.

-Parece que viste a un fantasma Granger- Una voz grave la había sobresaltado haciéndola voltear a quien la producía; un chico de cabellos platinados quien llegaba de su reciente clase la miraba con sorna esbozando una sonrisa algo torcida y descarada, por lo que ella doblaba como podía la carta guardándola en la bolsa de su pantalón para no despertar su curiosidad.

-No es nada, es solo que tengo dos horas seguidas de pociones con Slughorn y no deseo que me atosigue con su famosa reunión de eminencias- La chica intentaba dicimular pero el platinado se sentaba frente a ella mirándola con inquisitez, pues llegaba a la conclusión de que no era el mismo semblante que tenía todos los días a pesar de no topársela siempre en la sala común, al parecer la castaña estaba cumpliendo con su parte de la promesa que había hecho en el gran comedor cuando habían tenido el altercado tan extraño.

-Esa morsa con patas sigue lamiendo las botas de quienes puede sacar provecho- Malfoy en ese momento encendía un cigarro sin un deje de respeto por los pulmones de las chicas; subía sus pies en la mesa de centro recargándose aún más en el respaldo adoptando una postura relajada y despreocupada. La ojimiel observaba que el chico aun la miraba poniendo especial atención en esa camisa desabotonada, ese cabello platinado ligeramente despeinado y ese arete diminuto en su lóbulo derecho le daban un toque de sensualidad sofisticada que incluso ella no podía ignorar, asi que decidió no mirarlo más para evitar perderse en esos ojos grises que por más que le costara, no le eran del todo indiferentes.

-Pues cuando gustes puedes tomar mi lugar, creeme que no me apetece tener mas deberes y compromisos que no se si pueda cumplir- Eso ultimo lo decía por la cita que tenía con Harry en la cabaña del semigigante, observaba de reojo la hora dándose cuenta que solo faltaban dos horas para el dichoso encuentro por lo que su nerviosismo acrecentaba un poco más. Draco había notado el cambio radical en la castaña y decidió quedarse un poco más debido a la curiosidad que estaba invadiendo su cerebro.

-Ya no tengo dinero para que por ese lado me adule como un perro de carnicería Granger, asi que estaría de más ir a sus reunioncitas donde acostumbra servir un helado que puedes conseguir por botes en cabeza de puerco no te parece?- Comenzaba a reir descaradamente mientras que la chica tan solo esbozaba una sonrisa con dificultad concentrada en aquel pendiente que tenía en ciento veinte minutos posteriores. El platinado volteaba a la ventana al momento de que otra lechuza llegaba con un sobre cerrado en su pico postrándose en el respaldo del love seat donde estaba sentado; el chico sonreía abiertamente imaginándose que había tenido éxito al enviar la carta a ese camarada suyo que lo ayudaría.

-Me imagino que es de tu madre, espero que se encuentre bien- Hermione comentaba con naturalidad tratando de despistar su intranquilidad haciendo que el platinado sintiera una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Nadie le había preguntado sobre la salud de su progenitora, incluso ninguna persona se preocupaba ahora por su bienestar salvo Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott quienes eran sus mas allegados; fuera de ellos todos lo ignoraban considerándolo un reverendo fracasado.

-No esperes que te agradezca el preguntar- El chico de ojos grises mencionaba tomando por fin el sobre para poder leerlo a solas en la comodidad de su habitación, pues pudo sentir el grosor de las hojas cayendo a la cuenta que se trataba del estado financiero que había solicitado a ese representante de Gringotts quien estaba asociado con su padre para poder maquillar los fondos para el crecimiento ilícito del que se le había acusado.

-Creo que será una noche feliz para todos Granger, bueno, al menos para mi lo será, asi que te dejo para que sigas… estudiando como es tu costumbre claro- Draco le lanzaba una mirada sarcástica y malévola al tener aquella carta con el estado de cuenta que tanto había esperado durante varios días, mientras tanto la castaña se levantaba también observando la hora para disponerse a salir, pues había tomado la desición de enfrentar a Harry de una vez por todas, no sabía lo que sucedería pero de algo estaba segura; tenía que escuchar de su propia boca aquellas palabras que le había escrito en la carta.

De repente se sentía sofocada, el aire comenzaba a faltarle a tal grado que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en el sillón para poder intentar respirar un poco, el platinado volvía a sonreir un poco dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba para poder observarla.

-¿Te sientes bien Granger?, bueno, no soy tan hijo de puta como aparento, si quieres llamo a la enfermera para que venga a revisarte.- Draco comentaba con tranquilidad mientras que la castaña respiraba un poco más hasta tranquilizarse, concluyendo que se trataba de la presión que aquella carta que había recibido le provocaba esa sensación.

-No es necesario Malfoy estoy bien, de todas maneras gracias por.. bueno, se que no te gusta que te agradezcan asi que me voy, se me hace tarde para algo que tengo que hacer- La chica de ojos caramelo se levantaba tomando un sueter para poder cubrirse de la noche fría disponiéndose a salir de la torre para poder verse con su cita en la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco guardaba el sobre en la bolsa de su pantalón doblándolo enteramente en dos partes para después analizarlo línea por línea. Aún tenía la curiosidad de saber hacia donde se dirigía la castaña que tan apresuradamente salía del lugar como si se tratara de un encuentro clandestino.

La noche comenzaba a hacer estragos en las criaturas que salían durante esas horas para poder refrescarse un poco debido al calor que el sol les provocaba por debajo de la tierra escondidas en esas grutas donde habitaban. El espesor de la niebla invadía cual enemigo sigiloso las raíces salidas del bosque prohibido dando cabe a que los centauros tuvieran dificultades para poder desplazarse de un lugar a otro para poder hacer su respectiva cacería. Los Thestrals estaban congregados en una manada protegiendo siempre a los potros recién nacidos en lo que se adaptaban a su nuevo entorno durmiendo apaciblemente en espera de un nuevo día.

Como privilegio de ser premio anual, Hermione podía salir de su torre sin tener que dar explicaciones a los prefectos , aunque la respuesta para todos ellos era obvia después de vincularla con la biblioteca como si fuera su segunda casa. Caminaba a paso apresurado por el patio principal donde sus pisadas hacían crujir las hojas que se encontraban dispersas en el adoquín del lugar; se adentraba en el puente de madera haciéndose sonar por sus tenis agachando su mirada metiendo las manos a las bolsas de la sudadera para ver que su amigo se encontraba sentado en una de las calabazas gigantes, sitio que le recordaba el antiguo hogar de Buckbeack.

-Hermione- Indicaba Harry con dificultad cuando observaba que la chica castaña llegaba por fin a ese sitio.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar de la carta- Comentaba la castaña con un aire nervioso decidiendo enfrentar a su amigo para dejarle en claro que había tomado una desición al respecto.

-Terminaré con Ginny de todas maneras, creo que no puedo seguir con ella después de esto, yo.. crei que la amaba, pero nunca fue asi- El chico se sentaba en otra de las calabazas gigantes observando el césped que era invadido por algunas luciérnagas que se posaban para poder alimentarse.

-¡Pero tu estas loco o tarado Harry!?- Replicaba la castaña - Ginny te adora, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y ahora que le diras.. "Hola Ginny como estas, ah por cierto, estoy enamorado de Hermione ", Claro grandísimo idiota te lo entenderá- Finalizaba la chica desviando la mirada mientras que en ese momento el pelinegro se acercaba para verla de frente y tomarla de los hombros.

-Dime que no sientes tu corazón latir cuando estoy cerca de ti-

-Harry no es momento de..- En ese instante sintió que sus labios eran invadidos por primera vez por los del que siempre había sido su amigo, de quien siempre estuvo enamorada por seis años seguidos. Sintió miedo, al principio intentaba forcejear pero era inútil, aquel beso comenzaba a debilitarla, cediendo poco a poco sus sentidos hasta que por fin correspondió a aquel toque de labios.

Ese beso perduraba como si el tiempo les cediera la oportunidad de poder desbordar todo ese amor y ansiedad que habían tenido uno por el otro; la castaña sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, fuera de lugar pero en el fondo llevaba tiempo deseando que sucediera, de la misma manera que Harry se entregaban a aquel arrebato de emociones que comenzaba a surgir con mayor intensidad cada vez.

A unos metros considerables de distancia y sin ser detectado alguien más los estaba observando esbozando una sonrisa triunfante, aquel que deseaba tomar partido de aquello que había descubierto esa noche al seguir a la ojimiel hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para darse cuenta de que estaban escondiendo algo muy fuerte. Unos ojos grises brillantes observaban a la melosa pareja por detrás de una de las rocas que se situaban al extremo del puente de madera; colocando su mano en el mentón maquinaba su plan siniestro.

-Te tengo Potter, ahora te dare por donde mas te duele y no olvidaras quien manda héroe de mierda- Deseaba reir, gritar de felicidad por encontrar la manera de desenmascarar a quien todos tenían por el concepto de salvador del mundo mágico, pero debía esperar hasta que ellos se retiraran para no despertar sospechas de que habían sido descubiertos. -Esta infidelidad te costara cara Potter, y por consiguiente, matare dos pajaros de un solo tiro, ¡Adoro ser Malfoy!- Triunfantemente concluía mientras que esperaba a poder retirarse.


	7. Mocasines Negros

**Mocasines Negros**

Las cosas estaban saliendo deacuerdo a lo planeado, la noche en la que sorprendió a Granger muy cariñosa con Potter se daba cuenta que podía usar eso a su favor para consumar su venganza. El estado financiero del denominado "elegido" había crecido como la espuma gracias a las recompensas que no solo la comunidad mágica le había otorgado; sino que otros también alrededor del mundo reconociendo sus grandes proezas; el platinado observaba linea por linea los conceptos de los ingresos netos que se encontraban plasmados en ese estado de cuenta riendose un poco para si mismo y llegando a la conclusión de que el muy famoso Harry Potter no era tan "Altruista" somo se pensaba.

Con el reporte en sus manos pálidas comenzaba a pensar la mejor manera de poder hacer que aquel chico cediera ante sus peticiones; lo único que se preguntaba era la forma de elaborar la mejor extorsión en toda la historia. Se sentaba en el escritorio que se encontraba a unos pasos de su cama fijando su vista en el retrato de su padre como si éste le diera las respuestas a lo que necesitaba.

Potter no sería fácil de estafar o robar debido a la cantidad de gente que ahora lo protegía, amigos, comunidades enteras, aurores y hasta el ministerio mismo lo cuidaba como si se tratara de las joyas de la corona inglesa; ahora no tenía camaradas para planear un robo por lo que debía actuar por primera vez sólo. Debía recordar sus antiguas andanzas de mortifago para evitar fallar esta ocasión, pues haciendo memoria el año pasado no pudo completar la misión de asesinar al director pues estaba muerto de miedo al pensar que sus padres sufrirán lo peor por el solo hecho de equivocarse en cualquier cosa insignificante.

Ahora no contaba con los consejos de Severus Snape, aquel hombre demasiado estricto con un coeficiente intelectual por encima de los mas cultos, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas y certeras pero también pensaba que desaprobaría cualquier forma de extorsión o estafa ya que a pesar de lo que se dijera, aquel hombre de cabello grasiento se le consideraba el mas recto y justo de su generación.

-Debe haber algo Potter, una debilidad o un pinche cabo suelto que estes dejando, no se puede ser tan perfecto y llevar una vida sin mancha- Caminaba alrededor de su habitación abriendo sus ojos grises un poco más de la cuenta observando el atardecer que estaba cayendo de forma lenta y sigilosa; la luz del sol comenzaba a ceder mientras que un cuarto creciente plateado brillaba tenue en el firmamento adornado con unas cuantas gotas de leche.

-No puedo creerlo, no…- El ojigrís volvía a su cama para echarse de espaldas sonriendo de satisfacción, concluyendo aquel plan que debía llevar a cabo, lo que le faltaría era la estructuración así como las coartadas perfectas.

No sería fácil planear ese golpe, pues era equivalente a adjudicarse demasiados cargos que harían ver como "pecados veniales" los que su padre pagaba en esa oscura y fría celda de la prisión mágica; paso por paso debía planear para no tener ninguna falla, debía hacer las cosas bien por primera vez evitando cometer errores pues con lo que llevaba pensando era mas que suficiente para ser acreedor al beso del dementor. Tenía en mente que debía hacer la planeación del golpe, pero necesitaría una coartada infalible asi como también varios de apoyo en caso de que alguna cosa se saliera de control concluyendo que lo más complicado era justificar su ausencia del colegio.

-Es momento de saludar a los viejos amigos- Draco miraba el ya anochecer haciendo memoria sobre algunas personas que podrían ayudarlo; solo era cuestión de buscar demasiado bien en aquella tan famosa lista de reclutas que hacía varios años ayudaban a causar terror en el mundo mágico.

-Habrá que negociar- El platinado se levantaba de su cama para disponerse a ir a un lugar que no había pisado en años, debía ponerse deacuerdo con ese contacto para llevar a cabo lo que establecido; no sabía si esa persona lo ayudaría pero debía agotar todos los recursos que le quedaban.

Como parte de los privilegios de ser premio anual, Draco Malfoy se habia ausentado un par de días mencionado a McGonagall que visitaría a su padre por sugerencia de Narcissa; y aunque el móvil era diferente podía argumentar que estaría de paso para darle ánimos a su progenitor. Ahorea aquel malévolo y siniestro plan estaba tomando forma, su sonrisa se torcía más conforme caminaba chiflando la misma cancioncilla que se había vuelto caracteristica en él.

Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a llevar una relación a escondidas con el pelinegro, esas semanas que habían transcurrido tuvieron suerte de no ser vistos por nadie mientras se citaban por todos los medios más sigilosos en lugares no transitados para poder tener aunque fuese un espacio de calidad juntos. Algunas ocasiones Harry se saltaba clases para coincidir con las de la castaña y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo tenía horas libres, ella trataba de mantenerse ocupada para no despertar sospechas en Ron o en Ginny. Por fortuna sus acercamientos no pasaban de besos o abrazos que aunque subidos de tono no habían hecho que se tuviera otro tipo de contacto sexual; aunque ambos lo desearan sencillamente el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

La castaña sabía que todo aquello estaba mal pues Ginny era su amiga causandole aberración contra si misma el tenerla engañada; le había pedido a Harry que hablaran de lo suyo con ambos pero el chico de la cicatriz argumentaba que aun no era tiempo. - Te prometo que hablaremos con ellos, es solo que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que todo cambiará de ahora en adelante.- Indicaba una vez que se encotnraba en el bosque prohibido sentados bajo el árbol estando ella recargada en su pecho. La castaña estaba feliz con aquel idilio pero por alguna razón sabía que no perduraría.

-Comprendo que te sea dificl el enfrentarlos tanto como a mí , pero algun día lo tendremos que hacer Harry, deben comprender que en el corazón no se manda- Ella decía en un suspiro largo dándole miedo la reacción de los pelirrojos al enterarse de tal noticia.

Los árboles de tronco grueso y siniestro acogían la neblina como si se tratar de esponjas vivas ocultando sus raíces gruesas y descarapeladas. Los animales nocturnos se daban cita para emitir sus chirridos y cánticos llamando a los suyos para cuidarse de los depredadores que andaban sueltos; algunos unicornios se adentraban en ese espeso bosque con la esperanza ferviente de encontrar alimento y llevarlo a los potrillos que acompañados por ellos daban algunas zancadas emocionados por salir experimentando la densa masa blanquecina que acariciaba heladamente sus patas.

Harry y Hermione disfrutaban al máximo el poco tiempo del que disponían, se notaba que desde siempre se habían querido con un cariño mas que de hermanos, ella besaba sus labios de manera sublime mientras que él la acercaba a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura sintiendo la suavidad y estrechez de la misma. Subía un poco por su espalda provocando un leve gemido en ella quien se estaba estremeciendo ligeramente al sentir el roce del miembro del pelinegro que se acrecentaba con el juego de caricias y besos que se regalaban sin escatimar el tiempo del que disponían.

-Deberías calmar tus ganas tonto- la chica le susurraba entre risas para hacer ruborizar al chico de la cicatriz quien comprendía que el bosque prohibido no sería el lugar ideal para tener algo de pasión o frenesí.

-Lo se, lo se pequeña pero soy hombre y esto es inevitable -Harry le daba otro beso lento mientras que ella tan solo se dejaba querer un poco más.- Mas si es contigo- Concluía el pelinegro.

-Debemos irnos ya Harry-

-¿Tan pronto?- Replicaba el chico haciendo un gesto infantil al quejarse del tiempo tan corto que se les concedía.

-Si, "tan pronto", asi que primero deberías de bajar ese "pararayos" antes de entrar- Indicaba la castaña señalando la entrepierna abultaday rígida del pelinegro mismo que solo se sonrojaba un poco al sentirse demasiado expuesto.

-Mejor dame otro beso linda- Suplicaba extendiendo su brazos pero la castaña comenzaba a voltear para todos lados esperando que nadie estuviera verca para verlos.

-Ya es hora Harry no te haagas el payaso- En ese momento el muchacho se levabtaba a regañadientes maldiciendo la situación tan oculta y peligrosa en la que se encontraban- Tu ganas, pero mañana nos vemos una hora antes- Concluía el chico de cicatriz tomando de la mano a su ahora novia a escondidas para dirigirse a sus respectivas torres y descansar aunque esa noche no dormirían pensando y soñando despiertos con ese peligroso amor que se debatía entre varias llamas mortales.

Draco había llegado de su repentino viaje encontrando que todo estaba como lo había dejado, no cabía duda que nadie en ese lugar se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y mucho menos hablar de preocuparse de su bienestar a su regreso; tampoco podía fingir que le interesaba puesto que no les daría el gusto de ver su lado flaco provocado por la nostalgia del pasado. Pansy y Nott fueron los únicos que lo habían visitado dos dias después de que había llegado pero los Sluytherin se distinguían por evitar las muestras de afecto considerandolas vulgares y de baja categoría para aquellos que no tenían el coraje suficiente para controlar sus emociones.

Había ido a visitar a su madre por un dia para después dirigirse a la prisión mágica de alta seguridad para hablar con aquel que pudiera ayudarlo en lo que tenía planeado. Visitó a su padre aprovechando la vuelta que había dado encontrándose con alguien desconocido para él; estaba demacrado, las ojeras habían hecho sus estragos debido a la falta de sueño de estar en un lugar carente de comodidades como las que estaba acostumbrado, la evidente ausencia de luz y humedad provocaron la palidez tan notoria que podría consumir a cualquiera por falta del nutriente denominado vitamina D que solo puede proporcionar el Sol.

Con una sonrisa en los labios de satisfacción se encaminaba a la torre especial para comenzar a planear lo necesario acerca del gran golpe; consideraba que la rapidez en la operación resultaría crucial en los resultados que se obtendrían a raíz de la extorsión a Potter, pues ahora solo restaba hacer que la víctima cayera en una especie de trampa sin que sospechara en lo absoluto. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos observando hacia al frente y sin mirar a nadie que se cruzara en su camino, muchos que lo habían visto podían jurar que no estaba en sus mejores días debido a su rostro tan escueto y sin expresión alguna.

Afortunadamente no había nadie en la torre suponiendo que Luna y el otro Ravenclaw debían estar en clases puesto que les tocaba las mismas clases de acuerdo al horario establecido en el tablón de anuncios que quedaba casi a la entrada de los tan especiales aposentos. Draco llegaba con algunos papeles extraños hacia su dormitorio abriéndolos con desesperación tratándose de la prioridad de la operación; en ese momento en que deshilaba aquel empaque de sobres lo desdoblaba cuidadosamente para observar un documento que describía los accesos de un lugar en especial, asi que sonriendo comenzaba a analizarlo cuidadosamente para saber la ruta que se tenía que seguir sin dejar algun tipo de rastro o dar a notar que alguien había pasado por ese sendero que marcaba ese plano.

-De modo que es por aquí- Mencionaba el platinado encendiendo un cigarro no importándole si en los dormitorios se podía fumar; no era que no respetara las reglas, simplemente no le gustaba que hubiera normas que le rigieran o le indicaran lo que debía hacer y no estar acatando como un idiota cualquier cosa que le impusieran.

Lo único que faltaba por elegir era el lugar apropiado para poder esconder la evidencia de lo que haría o como el le llamaba; "su moneda de cambio", movimiento que no le resultaría fácil pues la mayoría de sus propiedades se encontraban ahora confiscadas por el ministerio debido a los cargos que se le imputaron a Lucius sirviendo estas como pago de todo lo que había robado cuando antes tenía libre acceso a los libros financieros del ministerio. Fue en ese momento que pensó en ese lugar donde alguna vez había sido llevado cuando era niño a vacacionar antes de que comenzaran sus primeras clases en Hogwarts.

No sabía si su madre se acordaría del lugar pero debía investigarlo cuanto antes, asi que comenzaba a hacer el recuento de las propiedades que su padre tenía alrededor de Europa e incluso de América abriendo también un folder que contenía los bienes netos de los Malfoy, entre ellos cuentas bancarias, casas, terrenos, empresas e incluso patronatos que había hecho como caridad para poder maquillar su realidad y hacerse pasar por un hombre respetable. Comenzaba a escudriñar por todos los pergaminos sellados con cera conocidos como las escrituras de todas las riquezas de su familia sin encontrar nada en concreto. -Mierda- Se comenzaba a desesperar lanzando a lo lejos aquella carpeta al encontrar en todas y cada una el sello de "embargado"; comenzaba a fastidiarse levantándose para caminar en círculos y servirse una copa de Weaskey de fuego encendiendo otro cigarro como si en verdad fuera un codenado a muerte.

-Como se llama ese lugar, Draco piensa- Se decía a si mismo en voz alta tratando de hacer memoria de todos aquellos acontecimientos que habían rodeado su niñez, pues no era precisamente afecto a atesorar recuerdos de aquel entonces por lo que por instinto ondeaba su copa fijando la vista en el liqudo marrón claro y robusto que tenía ante sus ojos. Fue después de quince minutos de haberse relajado que encontró algo interesante en toda esa maraña de recuerdos que se negaba a desenredar por considerarlas una pérdida de tiempo.

"Draco, espero que te guste el regalo de cumpleaños de tu madre, se que le gustara ya que es exactamente como la casa de sus abuelos- Indicaba Lucius llegando como siempre bajando de una costosa carroza tirada por caballos purasangre, mientras que debajo de el había un niño de apenas diez años que miraba imitando el porte de su progenitor; altivamente y sonriendo como si en verdad desde esa edad estuviera obligado a ocupar su lugar como legitimo heredero.

-Se ve bonita padre , seguro que le encantará- El pequeño rubiecito decía con aquel tono tan superior que podía intimidar a los mas grandes con su actitud tan tempranamente petulante.

-Tus abuelos nacieron aquí en Estocolmo, asi que tienes sangre Sueca Draco, pero no lo olvides, de la mejor, de la que es mas pura que esta nieve que cae sobre ella- Indicaba Lucius señalando la casita pintorezca que quedaba en las inmediaciones de un bosque tupido de nievo como si estuviera cubierta de azúcar granulada."

-Estocolomo- El chico abria sus ojos de plata pura acertando en aquel lugar que se le había obsequiado a Narcissa hacía mas de ocho años. - Maldita sea por que no lo pensé antes- Se alegraba de si mismo al momento en el que comenzaba a hacer memoria de todas y cada una de las cosas o detalles que probablemente podían ayudarle a esconder ahí su evidencia.

Recordaba también que la propiedad no podía estar confiscada o embargada debido a que Lucius en aquel tiempo había puesto la misma a nombre de Narcissa con su apellido de soltera, si bien habían contraído nupcias el muy tacaño de su padre había firmado el acta de matrimonio bajo el contrato de bienes separados, por lo que en ningún momento podían atentar contra lo que le pertenecía a su madre legítimamente, incluso había cuentas que se utilizaban como emergencia después de la guerra para poder subsistir que habían servido para poder salir del paso en cuanto a las necesidades básicas que pudieran tener a raíz del arresto de Lucius.

-Gracias mama- Indicaba el platinado bebiendo de su copa de Weaskey, pues ahora ya tenía casi todo el plan consumado, tan solo faltaban detalles mínimos como el de la persona que le serviría como justificante de ausencia en el plazo que se había estipulado en el que Potter cayera en la trampa.

Habían pasado ya dos días después de que toda la estructura estaba completa cuando lo único que le faltaba era ahora obtener su "moneda de Cambio", asi que los días que restaron se dedicaba a estudiar a sus enemigos como si fuera una asignatura más del colegio. Aquel trabajo de campo tardo en completarse cuatro días y Draco se mostraba mas sagaz en cuanto a conocer los horarios en los que Potter se citaba con su nueva novia.

Quizá hubiera sido más fácil enviarle un anónimo a Ginny Weasley para que con sus propios ojos observara la infidelidad de su novio con su mejor amiga, pero consideraba que todo lo que había trabajado había sido demasiado bueno como para dejarlo escapar, además Granger también estaba dentro de sus planes, asi que no desistió de seguir al pie de la letra todas y cada una de sus ideas hasta que por fin descubría que aquellos dos traidores se veían siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio.

Se había encontrado a Hermione algunas veces pero decidía no dirigirle la palabra para poder fungir como observador, asi que el dia planeado para cometer el golpe había llegado. La castaña como siempre terminaba sus deberes a tiempo para poder acudir a la cita con su novio de todos los días que ya era su costumbre mientras que el platinado decidía esperar un poco más para poder hacer algo para distraer a Potter y que no acudiese al lugar acordado; esperaba en el sofá fingiendo estar leyendo un libro de Quidditch para poder enviar una nota al chico de la cicatriz con exactamente la misma caligrafía de Hermione gracias a un hechizo de replicado que había conseguido gracias a una estudiante que lo admiraba como una loca, siendo el guapo Malfoy podía sacar partido de su galanura para obtener las cosas sin mover siquiera un dedo.

La castaña siempre tomaba el mismo sendero para poder acudir a la cabaña de Hagrid y poder ver al chico pelinegro como siempre, esa noche tan solo llevaba su uniforme común y se dirigía a paso apresurado para que no fuera intercepatada por nadie. Los prefectos que la habían visto consideraban normal que se diera sus escapadas para deleitarse con los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca pues conocían los antecedentes de Hermione Granger, afortunadamente Ginny no patrullaba esas zonas asi que era mucho más fácil cada encuentro.

Con su cabello suelto y frotándose las manos ella esperaba en el lugar acordado impaciente por el retraso tan evidente de Potter quien seguramente vendría en camino con una excusa poderosa acerca de su tardanza. La noche comenzaba a helar por lo que se frotaba aún más las manos que acompañadas del nerviosismo de la conciencia provocaban que la chica temblara como una gelatina a causa del inminente clima que llegaba con una ligera neblina.

En ese instante escuchaba unas pisadas al crujir de la tierra y las hojas por lo que volteaba para todos lados pero no había ningún alma cerca de donde ella estaba. Miraba con el ceño fruncido pensando que quizá algun tipo de animal o insecto estaba haciendo sus rondines para conseguir algo de alimento y llevarlo a su cueva. - Debo de estar loca para hacer esto- Pensaba para si misma sentándose en una de las calabazas gigantes que Hagrid el guardabosques tenía como cultivo para poder obtener el mejor jugo y venderlo a las embotelladoras de la región, pues no solo del colegio subsistía; al menos no para comprarse las criaturas tan agresivas y peligrosas que tanto le gustaban.

-Se que algun dia tengo que enfrentarla- Cortaba una de las hojas de la gran fruta para contemplarla detenidamente en lo que su cita llegaba pensando en aquella pelirroja amiga a quien estaba traicionando cruelmente, llegaba a la conclusión que por el hecho de estar con un hombre que no le pertenecía la hacía ver como una completa cualquiera, una mujer fatal que ahora si la etiquetaba dejando de lado la difamación que hizo la amarillista Rita Skeeter en su contra cuando mencionaba claridosamente en el profeta que ella había engañado a Victor Krum con precisamente Harry Potter- Uff, creo que ahora si tengo gusto por los magos famosos- Indicaba soltando una risita ironica al pensar en su actual situación tan precaria.

Al cabo de algunos minutos la chica de ojos caramelo volvió a escuchar el crujir de hojas que se aproximaba un poco más por lo que su instinto fue el de voltear rápidamente. -¡Maldita sea quien anda ahí!, quien quiera que seas no son horas de estar fuera del colegio- Indicaba no estando segura de sus palabras pues había sido ella quien estaba fuera de su torre especial rompiendo un millón de reglas.

El sonido volvió a hacerse presente pero esta vez mucho más cerca de lo que había percibido, asi que se lavantó estrepitosamente con su varita en ristre convocando un Lumus para poder iluminar el área y que el probable bromista no la pillara por sorpresa. -Harry, si eres tu sabes que no estoy para bromas quedo claro?- Mencionaba con la esperanza que su actual amante estuviera haciendo tal cosa pero no había nadie cerca.

-Que rayos!...- Sintió de un derrepente bastantes lianas que estaban aprisionando su cuerpo al momento de que volteaba al lado contrario soltando sin querer su varita; no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse por lo que intentaba forcejear al tratarse de desatar de esas sogas que se habían enroscado alrededor como si se tratara de lazo del diablo vivo que la hubiese atrapado.

Sintió que su boca se aprisionaba por otra liana impidiendo que emitiera un grito de auxilio para ir a su ayuda; trataba de moverse, sin embargo aquellos lazos eran demasiado fuertes y gruesos para que su fuerza física pudiese hacer algo. Sentía que se asfixiaba dando como resultado que su visión se nublara un poco callendo al piso pensando en que sería su fin, quizá después de la guerra algun mortífago había quedado libre dispuesto a vengarse por seguir la lealtad de Voldemort y ella sería la primera en caer.

Tan solo pudo observar desde donde estaba unos pies vestidos de mocasin negro de charol que se aproximaban, esa persona no había hablado, tan solo actuado de la manera más atroz para hacer con ella alguna bajeza, quizá matarla, utilizarla para alguna clase de chantaje contra alguien poderoso, eso no lo sabía y a decir verdad se sentía debilitada para poder pensar en ese momento los motivos y causas por las que su cuerpo se desvanecía hasta el limite de quedar… inconciente.


	8. La lechuza Negra

**La lechuza negra**

Harry estaba más desesperado al igual que Ron al no haber encontrado a Hermione por ningún lado, ni siquiera Luna o el otro Ravenclaw quienes eran premios anuales la habían visto después de aquellos dos dias pasados. La noticia llegó rápidamente a manos de la directora quien al pricipio dudaba en notificarles a sus respectivos padres por el temor de solo levantar una falsa alarma tanto en los estudiantes como en los padres de familia que con dificultades y reservas habían enviado a sus hijos de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Ginny por su parte había convocado a una reunion de prefectos para comenzar a realizar brigadas de búsqueda en todos los rincones del colegio, asi como también dentro del bosque prohibido; sitio engañoso para todo aquel que se adentraba hasta lo más profundo encontrando criaturas recelosas de su territorio.

Los demás cooperaban en los grupos ya que habían pasado exactamente dos dias después de la desaparición y McGonnagall debía notificar tanto a los padres de la chica como a los aurores para comenzar una búsqueda más exhausiva en cada rincon de la ciudad. Muchos decían que se había fugado con Viktor Krum, algunos otros mencionaban que la directora le tenía demasiado favoritismo que la había enviado a otro colegio fingiendo que había desaparecido y después dar la sorpresa que se encontraba en otro sitio recibiendo su título de graduacion cómodamente hasta la puerta de su ahora mansión.

Las persona especulaban lo que deseaban, no obstante, había solo una persona que sabía exactamente la ubicación de la desaparecida Hermione Granger y ese era un platinado que siempre se le veía sentado en el patio de las serpientes leyendo un libro denominado "Pociones avanzadas aplicada a la transmutación", un título que a muchos les parecía demasiado extraño en las manos del principe de las serpientes quien solía detestar aquella materia durante seis años seguidos cabiendo mencionar que la razón de sus excelentes notas era el evidente favoritismo que tenía el antiguo profesor finado hacia su ahijado.

Las brigadas no habían tenido éxito en la localización de la castaña; habían peinado todo el perímetro del colegio desde las torres, las aulas, las bodegas, los patios respectivos donde habitaban algunas criaturas mágicas, el bosque prohibido e incluso cada rincon de Hogsmeade donde pudiera haberse extraviado. La directora no le quedaba más remedio que realizar una brigada en las profundidades del lago negro deseando que sus suposiciones fueran equivocadas, su deber era encontrar a la chica viva o muerta, y en cualquiera de los dos escenarios debía avisar a los padres para que estuvieran enterados de lo sucedido; noticia que por supuesto no resultaría nada fácil.

-Ya buscamos por todo el colegio y no hay rastros de Hermione - Mencionaba la pelirroja al momento de llegar fastidiada del éxito no obtenido en las brigadas sentandose en el sofa quedando al frente del pelinegro quien se frotaba las manos ansiosamente al no recibir noticias de su ahora amante. Ginny lo observaba inquisitiva, pues jamás había visto preocupado a Harry de tal manera tan atroz, contemplaba su rostro pélido, sus nervios destrozados reglejados en ese respirar agitado acompañado de sus manos que temblaban como gelatina. No era que no le preoucupara la situación de su amiga, pues estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla pero la forma en la que el pelinegro tomaba toda esa situación era de lo más rara.

-Pero no pudieron intensificar las busquedas?, ¿Estan seguros de que buscaron bien?- El chico se mostraba preocupado haciendo que la pelirroja arqueara la ceja un poco, jamás creyó que precisamente él dudara de sus capacidades como lider de una brigada, mucho menos en le busqueda de su amiga.

-Estamos haciendo mucho más que solo buscar Harry, no comprendo como es que tu te pones a dudar cuando sabes que estamos hablando de Hermione Granger la chica que ha soportado muchas cosas en la vida y en la guerra, si algo te puedo asegurar es que esta viva, ella no es de las que se rinde tan facilmente sin antes haber luchado por su supervivencia- La chica se levantaba de su lugar para sentarse al lado de su novio quien solo sonreía con dificultad en la espera de noticias favorables, le tomaba las manos para poder reconfortarlo y corría un mechon de su cabello negro observando la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la que tanto estaba enamorada. -Ella estara bien amor, tu solo debes de tener fé o si quieres puedes ayudarnos en la búsqueda- Indicaba para poder animarlo un poco pero él seguía fijando su vista en la mesa de centro tratando de buscar los lugares posibles donde pudiese haber estado; aún se lamentaba haber acudido con la profesora McGonagall aquel dia en que se citaron llegando demasiado tarde.

-No es eso Ginny, es solo que no comprendo como es que Hermione pudo haberse extraviado, tu la conoces y no es de la clase de chicas que les gusta fugarse de la escuela para ir a una fiesta con sus amigas, en todo caso sería a la biblioteca pero..- El joven de la citatriz de rayo sintiendose culpable espetaba cualquier argumento que pudieran darle, pues era cierto que la castaña no era una rebelde que ansiaba saltarse el mayor numero de clases posibles menos ahora que estaba en la cúspide de sus estudios al ser premio anual de la escuela. La pelirroja deseaba reir un poco por tal comentario alusivo, pero consideraba que no era prudente debido a la desesperación que ambos tenían por saber de la ojimiel que parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

-Lo se y la conozco Harry, quizá solo haya ido a Londres sin avisarle a nadie, toma en cuenta que la búsqueda hasta el momento solo la hemos hecho aquí, aun falta notificarle a los aurores, aunque sabes… creo que tendra problemas con McGonagall una vez que aparezca- Ginny se ponía un dedo en el menton tratando de animar a su novio haciendo una pequeña broma al respecto- En todo el pulcro expediente de Hermione Granger habra un severo regaño por irse sin avisar, creo que ella se llevara una sorpresa cuando regrese.- La chica indicaba haciendo que el pelinegro riera con dificultad.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere cielo, nunca lo olvides, ya ves yo.. nunca perdi la esperanza de estar contigo ni que derrotaras a Voldemort- La pelirroja le tomaba las manos depositandole un beso en la comisura de los labios.- Entonces tu no pierdas la esperanza de encontrarla, verás que cuando ella este de vuelta te regañara tanto como yo por haber dudado de su capacidad para sobrevivir- Le daba una caricia tierna mientras que el chico observaba a su novia tan devota, tan fiel, tan fuerte, aquella misma voluntad de poder afrontar las cosas sin importar las consecuencias de las mismas. Se sentía asqueado de si mismo, pensaba que no merecía el amor de ninguna de las dos chicas, pues se consideraba una basura al estar con ese sentimiento tan profundo por Hermione Granger sin tener el valor suficiente para poder enfrentar a Ginny con la verdad que albergaba su corazón mismo que lo carcomía como una serie de termitas despiadadas hacia un pedazo de madera fresca.

El frío de la noche comenzaba a cernirse en el colegio de magia y hechicería acompañado de la incertidumbre sobre la desaparición de una de las mejores estudiantes de esa generación; las brigadas a pesar de no haber tenido el éxito contuniaba exahusivamente peinando todas las zonas posibles e incluso a las afueras del lugar para asegurarse de haber hecho un buen trabajo, cabe mencionar que Ginny como lider de la agrupación extendía cada vez mas la expedición en busca de por lo menos un indicio, huellas o cualquier cosa que pudiera dar con la castaña.

Harry contaba con una habilidad para volar extraordinaria, asi que cada noche después de aquel terrible dia se dedicaba a realizar la búsqueda aérea deseando que su amante se encontrara viva, por un lado también había sido su amiga por más de seis años y por otro era el amor de su vida que tenía que verse obligado a esconder por la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba. El implacable viento helado golpeaba con furia su rostro mientras sostenía el mango de la escoba para dirigir el curso y virar cada vez que fuese necesario; no se había cambiado el uniforme ese día pues deseaba comenzar la ronda desde temprano esperando algun indicio, pista, algo que pudiera ayudar a ver que fue lo que había pasado con Hermione.

Buscó por todos lados, la casa de los gritos que quedaba a las afueras de aquel pueblo pintorezco donde cada fin de semana los estudiantes degustaban un buen tarro de cerveza de mantequilla o paseaban solamente por las callejuelas cubiertas de nieve que caracterizaban aquel lugar tan rústico, ligeramente primitivo y con una negación a globalizarse como todas aquellas otras que habían permitido más viviendas que las que aceptaban. Decidió recorrer un poco más hacia las afueras del perimetro del colegio comprendiendo las vías del expreso de Hogwarts, asi como también pensaba hacerlo en el callejón diagon, aunque a decir verdad conocía perfectamente a la chica como para llegar a pensar que se aventuraría sola por esos lares plagados de vagabundos y estafadores.

Decidió por ese día cesar la búsqueda y regresar a su torre; su rostro trsiturno demostraba aquella derrota apuntada una noche mas en el intento de encontrar al menos una pista del paradero de su amada. Aterrizó en el patio del gran reloj escuchando una gran campanada que marcaba exactamente las once de la noche en punto, hora en la cual por seguridad misma del campus debía estar en su dormitorio, se encaminaba a paso lento con las manos aferradas a la escoba deseando retorcerla de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, esa angustia que desde la desaparición tan abrupta de la castaña lo recorría como si se tratara de raíces tatuadas en su cuerpo que ardian dirigiendose directamente a su corazón abatido mientras subía peldaño a peldaño aquellas escaleras cambiantes en la espera de otro nuevo dia de esperanza.

El retrato de la señora gorda volteaba con su mirada altiva al chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo pronunciando la palabra clave para poder ingresar a su respectivo dormitorio.- Se que Hermione esta viva Potter, si te sirve de algo- La señora con mejillas rojas y labios color carmin que se encontraba plasmada en el lienzo le daba las palabras de aliento mientras que él tan solo esbozaba una difícil sonrisa- Gracias- Finalizaba al momento en el que el retrato se retiraba para dejarlo entrar. La sala comun estaba como siempre alumbrada con tan solo el calor de la chimenea, la mesa de centro se encontraba lleno de pilas de libros que seguramente algunos de los leones habían olvidado al sentirse exhaustos de tantos deberes que tenían por aproximarse los examenes parciales en unas dos semanas.

Decidió sentarse un momento para pensar por lo menos esa noche cual sería el próximo lugar para poder hacer la búsqueda, pero entre más transcurrían los días, mucho más se cerraban los limites para poder localizarla. Temía ahora lo peor o que simplemente le reportaran el cuerpo en espera de ser reconocido por sus familiares y amigos; una cruda respuesta, lo sabía, pero debía pensar en todas las posiblidades y saber hacer lo correcto en caso de que eso sucediera. Se pasaba desesperadamente sus dedos por su negro cabello quitandose las gafas un poco empañadas por haber salido al sereno y las colocaba en la mesa de centro fijando su mirada esmeralda en ellos.

-Tampoco puedes dormir cierto?- El pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras de su respectivo dormitorio tan solo vestido en una camiseta ligera de tirantes y su típico pijama rayado blanco con franjas rojas; acercandose al sillón que quedaba del lado derecho de donde se encontraba Harry tomaba asiento para poder hacerle compañía. Decidio sacar una bolsita de gomitas agridulces ofreciendole una para poder calmar los nervios. -Anda, te ayudara con el problema aunque no lo creas- Le comentaba Ronald con una sonrisa intentando darle animos para que no se quedara observando las chispas que saltaban de la madera de la chimenea que crujía cuando esta era consumida milimetro a milimetro.

Harry deseaba que su padrino Sirius de nuevo reapareciera en ese montículo de cenizas candentes para que pudiera orientarlo acerca del paradero de Hermione pero ahora debía confiar en quienes tenía a la mano como su inseparable y fiel amigo Ron a quien no se atrevía a mirar a la cara del todo debido a la traición que estaba cometiendo atentando con lo más sagrado que un ser humano puede llegar a sembrar con el tiempo; la amistad. - Gracias hermano, pero no tengo hambre- Decía con desgano mientras que el pelirrojo le ponía una mano en el hombro como siempre enguyendo un puñado de esas golosinas conociendo la adicción a las mismas que tenía.

-Hermione aparecerá ya lo verás, ademas te tengo buenas noticias-

-Cuales Ron- Preguntaba con inquisitez el chico de la cicatriz.

-Pues.. mi padre me dijo que ya dieron parte a los Aurores y comenzaran las busquedas en Londres, aunque por otro lado no me sentire bien si sus padres llegaran a venr a la escuela- Puntualizba Ron observando también el fuego de la chimenea.

-A que te refieres con que van a llegar- Contemplaba asustado el pelinegro pues no se le habia comentado nada al respecto la ulta ocasión que acudió con la directora para ver si se tenían noticias o si las brigadas habían tenído un avance.

-Pues ya son oficialmente dos semanas en los que Hermione lleva desaparecida, por eso ya dio parte a los auores del ministerio para que se comience la búsqueda, recuerda que también te habia dicho que enviaria la noticia a sus padres o ella misma iría para poder avisarles Harry- Indicaba en susurro para que nadie de los demas que estuviera escuchando sin permiso se diera cuenta de lo que se sabía, ya que ahora la chica había cumplido con el tiempo reglamentario desaparecida para que se pudiera reportar como una "persona extraviada". Harry no deseaba creer que todo aquello llegara mas allá de los limites del colegio a tal grado de tener que involucrar de nuevo a los señores Granger, si bien no se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en la guerra mágica fue gracias al infalible hechizo que la castaña utilizó en ellos; en cambio ahora todo era diferente, no tendrían cara para poder justificar su ausencia contando con que aquel colegio presumía ahora de ser el más seguro donde todos los estudiantes no tendrían provocaciones o guerras como lo anterior.

-Me uniré a la búsqueda Ron, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados tan solo cabreandome por lo que pueda llegar a pasarle, no quiero llegar a pensar… no..- El chico se inclinaba un poco mas para mirar al piso sentado y observando sus dedos un poco temblorosos, jugueteaba con sus pulgares tratando de adelantarse a la reacción que tendrían los progenitores de la chica al enterarse que ni en esas duras y seguras paredes imponentes del castillo su hija estaba segura. Deseaba llorar, arrumbarse al extremo del sillon para con sus lagrimas observar borrosamente el fuego de la chimenea culpandose por no acudir a tiempo a esa cita, por no decirle la verdad a Ginny cuando tenía la oportunidad y evitar verse a altas horas de la noche en un lugar que era tan impredecible con el clima; el bosque prohibido siempre había sido traicionero, engañoso y la guarida perfecta para toda clase de criaturas o incluso hombres lobo rebeldes que no se tentarían el corazón para poder aniquilar a cualquiera por tan solo un par de galeones que éste pueda traer en su bolsillo.

-Pues no lo pienses hermano tu sabes que cosas negativas traen ideas negativas, palabras de la misma Hermione- El pelirrojo que se había terminado solo la bolsita de gomas agridulces le daba otra palmada para inyectarlo con energía positiva, no obstante el chico de la cicatriz comenzaba a tener dudas, pues era demasiado extraña aquella desaparición conociendo los antecedentes de su ahora amante.

Hermione Granger no era una chica que saldría con amigas a emborracharse a un pub de la ciudad o fugarse con otra persona, "¿Me estara engañando?" fue la primer pregunta que se planteaba sugestionandose gracias a la desesperación y al no encontrar respuesta alguna que le pudiera ayudar. Recordó que la había visto en la clase de Aritmancia ese mismo dia por la tarde tiempo en el cual le mandó la nota para acordar la cita en la cabaña de Hagrid como todas las noches en que se veían a escondidas. Después recibió una nota por la misma castaña indicandole que llegaría un poco mas tarde debido a que la profesora McGonnagall la necesitaba de urgencia para que le ayudara con el registro de los nuevos alumnos de primero en cuanto a los clubs y actividades sociales que como parte de premio anual debía cumplir.

-Sera mejor que intentes descansar menudo heroe- Lo levantaba del sofá como podía para obligarlo a levantarse y que pudiera dormir algo para que no se le marcaran aquellas ojeras que de no ser por las gafas parecería un zombie.

-Pero Ron no tengo sueño- El chico de la cicatriz mencionaba dejandose mangonear por su amigo debido al cansancio producido por un dia pesado de búsqueda.

-Si claro y yo no le tengo miedo a las arañas Harry- Comentaba sarcástico ayudandolo para que se fueran juntos al dormitorio para disponerse a descansar, asi que subieron las escaleras con tanto desgano que bien podían quedarse roncando en medio de las mismas hasta al dia siguiente.

Ron fue el primero en tocar su cama pues estaba cansado por los entrenamientos de quidditch en conjunto con las rondas de las brigadas, inmediatamente después que se recostó comenzba a roncar como un bebe y como todas las noches dandole una orquesta desagradable al pelinegro quien tan solo lo miraba negando lentamente con la cabeza y rodnado los ojos- Siempre lo mismo contigo Ron- Mencionaba al momento de desabotonarse la camisa del colegio para dejar al descubierto su tórax desnudo, marcado por los entrenamientos del deporte en escoba asi como también los duelos que había ganado con estudiantes del colegio y en sus dias de gloria combatiendo encapuchados.

Su pantalon se untaba a su cadera afilada donde se podía apreciar un par de lineas que separaban su abdomen de su vientre, pues esa linea de vellos que comenzaba del hombligo le daba un toque sensual, primitivo y a la vez erótico, aunque la que más sabía al respecto de aquella anatomía era la pelirroja. Se cambió a un pantaloncillo mas cómodo y corto luciendo unas piernas realmente hechas y forjadas por el Quidditch, a pesar de estar delgado no era escuálido lo que le daba atributos que a mas de una chica podía hacer suspirar más si esta pertenecía al escuadrón de porristas del colegio quienes soñaban con una cita con el heroe del mundo mágico.

Habían pasado cinco minutos y sintió un ventarrón de aire helado que lo hizo temblar poniendole la piel de gallina; se frotaba los brazos para poder sacudir aquella corriente fría dirigiendose a la ventana para cerrarla. En ese momento un extraño búo negro llegaba con una carta en su pico; pero a diferencia de cualquier otro de su especie, aquella ave aterrizaba agresivamente sobre la cabeza del pelinegro quien al sentir las afiladas garras del animal forcejeaba dando de manotazos para poder espantarlo y obligarlo a alejarse. Ni Ron, Neville, Dean o Seamus habían escuchado la alharaca que aquella lechuza negra estaba haciendo en la habitación de los Gryffindor por lo que Harry alcanzaba a tomar su varita para poder alejarla a la fuerza.

-Lechuza Exumai- Salio un rayo azul que impactaba al animal oscuro alado haciendo que se alejara espantado dejando la carta que llebava en su pico, asi que Harry pensó que se trataba de otro bromista tomando la carta con furia para en cuanto la leyera poder dirigirseo buscar al responsable. -Hijos de la mierda tan ociosos- Abriendo la carta desesperadamente se encontraba con una califrafía que le resultaba familiar, parecida a la que habia leido la noche que Hermione había desaparecido, fijó su ojos verde esmeralda en esas letras volviendo a su cama para esta vez leer cuidadosamente, la ventana ya se encontraba cerrada negandole la entrada tanto al inclemente frío como al animal salvaje que le dejó la carta.

**_" ¿Yo tengo a tu amiga Hermione Granger o debo decir… tu amante? , ¿Qué opinaria la familia Weasley de tu comportamiento deshonesto Harry Potter?, no creo que te sigan considerando nuestro salvador despues de que tengo pruebas suficientes para demostrar que eres un hombre con DOBLE MORAL. Tu amiga esta bien hasta ahora, pero no te lo puedo asegurar si seguira de esa manera de no acceder a mis peticiones._**

**_Tendras noticias de mi en tres dias, por cierto una cosa mas, si intentas mostrarle esta carta a otra persona , ésta se desvanecera, si la lees acompañado tan solo tu lo podrás ver, asi que como verás el pasarse de listo conmigo es un sinonimo de regresarte en pedazos a tu querida novia._**

**_Espera mi proxima lechuza, una cosa mas… me disculpo por el ave, su mision era despertarte en caso de que estuvieras dormido._**

**_Tu salvador"._**

Al momento en el que Harry leía cuidadosamente el anónimo podía respirar un poco tranquilo al saber del puño y letra de aquel secuestrador que la castaña se encontraba bien, por otra parte esa persona que tenía a la chica en su poder sabía mucho más de la cuenta sobre su relación a escondidas. Doblaba cuidadosamente el papel observando hacia la nada tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba, deseaba desentrañar en tan solo una noche el misterio que envolvía a ese hombre que parecía saber mucho sobre su vida personal, constantemente releía esa carta con la esperanza de encontrar parecido en alguna letra similar que debía haber visto por el colegio, pues si especificaba sobre su relación oculta con Hermione Granger estaba cien por ciento seguro de algo; esa persona debía haber estado en Hogwarts.

Sabía que las amenazas recibidas serían cumplidas, ya que si le mostraba la carta a alguna otra persona esta se destruiría no dejando rastro de que alguna vez recibió la misma; entonces, si se decidía a salvar a Hermione tendría que hacerlo solo, esta vez no contaría con la ayuda de Ron o incluso la de otro de su casa ya que se revelaría la verdad sobre su vida personal con la castaña. Si aquel individuo había decidido enviarle alguna noticia en el tiempo estipulado lo más conveniente sería esperar hasta que este pusiera sus condiciones ya que despues de todo él tenía la sartén por el mango; cualquier paso en falso podría ser crucial en la integridad de la chica de ojos color miel.

-tres malditos dias, ¡Quien eres maldito bastardo!- Se decía a si mismo tratando de desentrañar lo más que pudiera y no estar desprevenido en caso de cualquier tontería, llegaba a la conclusión de que si ese tipo sabía más de la cuenta incluyendo la relación que tenía con la chica, debía conocer todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Observaba a Ron; en otras circunstancias lo hubiera despertado como un loco para decirle que Hermione estaba con vida, pero por lo pronto sería cauteoloso y discreto para no tomar una desición abrupta que pudiese afectar a su amiga. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba pensar con claridad, mantener la calma pensando lo que haría mejor para no cometer errores, sin embargo también debía cuidar la reputacion de ambos trabajando solo en aquel rescate.


	9. Prisionera

**Prisionera**

La directora había decidido acudir personalemente al paradero de los padres de Hermione; una noticia de tal magnitud no es para que se haga saber por lechuza, asi que no tardó en saber la ubicación exacta pues aún cuando el profesor Albus llevaba el mando en el colegio, ella siempre se adelantaba para poder contemplar el entorno del futuro alumno que estaría cursando en el campus; sus padres, sus hermanos en caso de tener, pero lo mas importante era analizar al chico en todos sus aspectos tanto psicologicos como sociales. Minerva McGonagall había estudiado además de especializacion en animagia varias ciencias referidas a la psicología de los seres humanos en especial en la niñez, asi que conocía a todos y cada uno de los alumnos gracias a su previa investigación de campo.

Realizó la aparición correspondiente hacia Coronet Cir; calle en la cual los Granger tenían su residencia. Caminaba sobre las calles empavimentadas y un poco humedas por la presión de la niebla sin importarle si algun muggle observaba sus vestimentas tan extrafalarias, la túnica color gris con motivos azules había sido el nuevo modelo de ese dia para poder demostrar su altivez sin dejar el corazón tan imparcial que tenía. Aquella casa de fachada color perla tenía las luces encendidas de la ventana asi como en el estacionamiento donde le padre de Hermione ponía su coche despues de cada jornada laboral, ese dia no había ningún vehiculo debido a que los frenos necesitaban una afinación teniendose que quedar en el taller mecánico para poder repararlo.

La directora llegaba quitandose el sombrero sin dejar la mirada soberviamente disciplinada que la acostumbrada, sus arrugas denotaban no solo la experiencia adquirida a travez de los saños sino una madurez en la total toma de desiciones para aquellos que buscaban la justicia o el buen aprendizaje de la magia. No sabía como hacerse anunciar, asi que optó por tomar su varita para convertir su sombrero en una campanita que sostuvo en su mano agitandola ligeramente pero sin dejar aquella postura tan orgullosa que la caracterizaba.

En ese momento un hombre de mediana edad salía a verificar quien estaba haciendo ese ruido molesto ya que se escuchaba como millones de copas de cristal rompiendose. Aquel señor era alto, su cabello rizado y sus ojos eran oscuros, llevaba ropa casual que constituía de una camisa de lino blanca sin estampados como pantalón caqui de gabardina; ese hombre había llegado de su trabajo recientemente por la facha que tenía. -Profesora McGonnagall- El hombre la reconocía al instante invitandola a pasar al instante, mientras que la anciana mujer entraba haciendo al princiopio

No sabía cuanto tiempo era el que llevaba dormida, sus ojos se abrían con dificultad para mostrarle borrosamente un sitio extraño y de lo más siniestro. Parecía que habia sido golpeada por una bludger que algun jugador malintencionado le había lanzado deliberadamente desde kilometros. Sintió sus ojos arder un poco al tratar de enfocar su entorno frunciendo el seño y levantando su cabeza un poco; le dolía el cuello emitiendo un leve quejido tratando de mitigarlo con su mano derecha. Ese instante descubría que no tenia libres sus extremidades; lo que hizo que se alarmara demasiado mirando a todos lados.

-Rayos!- Espetaba tratando de forcejear un poco los amarres deseando tener su varita para convocarla.—Accio - Nada sucedía. Por otro lado pensaba en utilizar un encantamiento mental sin el uso del madero pero su cabeza comenzaba a punzar sobremanera al siquiera intentarlo.

-Donde diablios estoy- Pensaba en voz debil al desistir de desatarse sintiendo que sus piernas tampoco le respondían por las sogas que le apretaban.

En una cama amplia acolchada contemplaba ahora con algo de claridad aquel sitio donde se encontraba; era una habitacion que en su tiempo fue elegante, las ventanas estaban entreabiertas vistiendo unas cortinas satinadas en color perla hueso atados en cola para permitir el paso de la luz que a esa hora estaba tenue dando la impresión de ser aproximadamente las seis de la tarde.

-Que es este lugar- Trataba de recordar como era que había llegado a ese lugar pero sintió de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza que la intranquilizaba. Pensaba en Harry, en sus padres que quiza a estas alñturas se habían percatado de su ausencia, de sus amigos del colegio, de la directora McGonagall, pero sobretodo pensaba si moriría en ese sitio tenebroso; quizá quien la había llevado a ese sitio estuvera serca contando los minutos para poder aprovecharse de la situación y pedir rescate.

-¿Por qué yo?- La chica de ojos miel se preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algún móvil posible. Consideraba absurdo que alguien se interesara en su captura siendo que no era precisamente una "gran personalidad o celebridad mágica"; era cierto que había pertenecido al tan famoso trío de oro que había salvado al mundo mágico pero no comprendía que era lo que pretendía aquel secuestrador con su captura.

-¿Buscara a Harry?- Pensaba en si misma mas preocupada que antes, quiza aun no terminaba su suplicio descubriendo quizá que todavía quedaban mortífagos sueltos despupés de la guerra quienes por un estúpido fanatismo siguieran los pasos de Voldemort. Cualquiera que fuese el escenario la situación era la misma, se encontraba desarmada, secuestrada, sola e incomunicada con la espera y la incertidumbre de lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer con ella.

En ese momento unos pasos se hacían sonar en el linóleo grisáceo del piso que se encontraba afuera de la habitación donde Hermione se hallaba enclaustrada; las pisadas eran fuertes al parecer zapatos mocasines como los que solían usar los ejecutivos a todo aquel que vistiera formalmente todo el tiempo. Pisadas pausadas como si fuesen tranquilas al unísono con los marcaciones del reloj que justamente y en cada tic toc se acrecentaba mas y mas haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco de Hermione se uniera a la macabra orquesta.

Ella sintió que la sangre abandonaba sui cuerpo, cada mililitro escarlata en sus venas parecía desvanecerse a causa del miedo, la angustia e incertidumbre de su propio destino en esa alcoba tan fina y levemente iluminada. El reloj daba una campanada haciendo eco desde aquel pasillo hacia la habitación; las pisadas se detenían al repicar de la hora anunciada provocando que la castaña se tensara un poco abriendo sus acaramelados ojos.

El picaporte de la puerta de madera oscuramente laqueada era manipulada lentamente por aquel hombre de golpear de suelas elegante. Hermione prefirió permanecer con los ojos abiertos ya que si fingía estar dormida no observaría al agresor antes de lo que esperaba; "es el fin", pensaba la chica con los nervios destrozados al escuchar la puerta abrirse en un leve rechinido de la misma quizá por la falta de uso y mantenimiento de los años transcurridos. Los pasos ahora sin eco se hacían sonar por la habitación mientras que la ojimiel se encontraba de espaldas para no ver el repugnante rostro de aquel tipo que la había privado de la libertad, su respiración se dificultaba un poco tratando de exhalar tranquila y disimular el miedo que recorría sus venas.

-Veo que estas despierta- La castaña escuchaba esa voz que conocía tan bién, pues era la misma de aquel que por seis años seguidos la había humillado, subajado a los peores conceptos por el solo hecho de ser nacido de muggles, su rostro se contraía un poco no dando crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, deseaba pensar que el parecdo en el timbre de voz era solo producto de la casualidad o quizá de la sugestión que su mente aterrada estaba proyectando.

-Te comió la lengua el gato?- El hombre reía levemente -Pensé que tu gato no era un canibal- Hermione corroboraba los hechos pues aunque no conocía el nombre de su mascota, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Crocksanks.

-Quien… eres… y que quieres de mi- Por fin la chica se atrevió a hablar venciendo su miedo, si antes había sido torturada por la bruja desquiciada de Bellatrix por ,o menos debía agradecer que a pesar de la posición en la que estaba se encontraba decentemente bien. Los pasos del chico se acercaban lo suficiente para mirarla de frente; la castaña observaba con los ojos abiertos que al momento en el que ese hombre se acercaba, unos cabellos platinados brillaban a la refrección de la luz de la luna que se escapaba por la ventana; esos ojos grises e iluminados como dos monedas de plata pura miraban con triunfo el éxito obtenido.

-Mal… Malfoy?- La chica de ojos miel esperaba equivocarse pero aquel sujeto vestido con traje sastre negro y camisa del mismo color era el auténtico principe de Slytherin. -Pero.. ¿Por qué?- Se escuchó una risotada que el platinado hacía mofandose de tan ridicula pregunta a tal grado de que arremedaba su timbre de voz dándole un aire mucho más dramático y exagerado.

-Por qué , Por qué, Por qué- Malfoy se burlaba mas mientras que la chica de ojos miel lo miraba desconcertada, llena de preguntas que sabía que no le contestaría como en una especie de charla civilizada. Esta vez no era como la anterior que había estado en la mansión; aquel lugar donde fue torturada hasta saciar la locura de una esquizofrenica mujer. Esos ojos de plata tenían temor, pánico, angustia, dolor aquella ocasión, pero esa noche aquella mirada era diferente mucho mas dura, firme, llena de odio y sed de venganza, pues esa risa que despues cambiaba por una expresión gélida denotaba que esta vez las cosas las había planeado con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja.

-Quieres la versión larga o la corta asquerosa sangre sucia- Malfoy miraba con repulsión a la chica de cabellos castaños como si se tratara de porquería postrada en su cama en espera de ser deshechada. - Creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para digamos… conocernos, aunque no puedo decirte que es algo que me agrade- Reía con sorna haciendo un poco de eco en aquella habitación que se iluminaba con tan solo algunos rayos lunares haciendo el efecto de los rostros a media sombra.

-Que significa esto Malfoy?, exijo que me digas que es lo que pretendes- Replicaba la castaña intentando ahora mas que nunca safarse de aquellas amarras que la aprisionaban.

-Eso no te importa estúpida mojigata- Espetaba el platinado acercándose al rostro de la chica con mirada de triunfo socarronamente riendo como si todo aquello no fuera mas que una comedia o juego de niños del cual resultaría ganador absoluto. -Tengo mis razones, incluso Voldemort las tenía, Hitler…también- Finalizaba alejandose de ella con mueca de asco.

-Mas te vale que me desates imbecil, si no quieres terminar como…-

-Como mi padre Granger?- Se volvia acercar- Creeme que esto esta tan bien planeado que hasta la comadreja podría comprenderlo sin su estupida cara preguntando de que se trata- El platinado reía con sorna haciendo que la ojimiel pusiera una cara de asco y repugnancia.

-Por tu bien Malfoy, dejame ir y fingiré que no ocurrió nada, tu sabes que no soy tu enemiga, si tu lo ves de esa manera alla tú- Indicaba la Gryffindor sacando toda la casta de su casa que corría por sus venas mientras que Draco se cruzaba de brazos observando detenidamente sus facciones al enojarse; admitía que no había conocido a nadie con esa furia que a pesar de la adverisdad se mostrara como toda una guerrera.

-Y quien carajos te dijo que es por ti, eres tan poca cosa, tan ridícula , patética que solo fuiste y seguirás siendo el accesorio de Potter- Mencionaba tan venenosamente que con esas palabras podría cometer genocidio masivo solo con pronunciarlas. La castaña sintió ganas de matarlo de haberse encontrado desatada pero debía ser prudente ya que ahora contemplaba la verdadera maldad del principe de las serpientes.

-Estás loco!, tanta desgracia te volvió un enfermo Malfoy- La chica postraba sus ojos caramelo en aquel par de orbes de plata que se abrillantaban con el reflejo que les daba la luna. .-¡Me das asco maldito bastardo!- La castaña le escupía la cara con tanta furia que bien podía lanzar una llamarada candente por la misma; en ese momento Draco se encolerizó tanto que le dio una bofetada que hizo que la chica retrocediera algunos centímetros de él. Secandose la saliva que Hermione le había escupido la sostuvo con una mano presionando sus mejilla para obligar a mirarlo.

-Escúchame maldita perra asquerosa, nadie, absolutamente nadie me lanza sus repugnantes fluidos y menos una sangre sucia inmunda como tú ¡Entendiste Zorrita!?- La ojimiel aún con la mejilla enrojecida lo miraba con desprecio conteniendo unas lágrimas creadas por la impresión, el coraje y el asco que el platinado le provocaba.

-Eres un maldito cobarde!- Ella replicaba aún con el ardor que punzaba en su mejilla después dehaber recibido el impacto.

-Tu no sabes cuando cerrar tu maldita boca cierto?- Presionaba con mas fuerza vociferando con los dientes cerrados y la mirada fría, la chica lo observaba dándose cuenta que si no paraba de discutir bien podría ser capás de matarla, asi que volvía a cerrar sus ojos deseando que todo aquello terminara, comenzaba por primera vez a temblar, a sentirse vulnerable recordando el rostro siniestro y loco de auqella mortífaga haciendole cortes en el brazo con la leyenda "sangre sucia".

-Por…favor..- Hermione decía en susurro y en ese momento el platinado quien la tenía sometida observaba que había unas lágrimas que ansiaban por salir. Draco había contemplado en el pasado la forma en la que su loca tía torturaba a la chica provocandole gritos desesperados, ésta vez su mano perdió fuerza y decidió no seguir atormentándola con eso.

-Que patética te ves suplicando Granger, ¿Dónde quedo la leona que solías ser?- El chico no tenía ese tono burlón que al principio, pues por alguna razón no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara; no era que le tuviera compasión o siquiera le importara su integridad, solo que no debía echar a perder tanto trabajo realizado actuando por impulso cediendo a las provocaciones de la ojimiel, que por extraño que pareciera era la unica en todo el colegio Hogwarts que lograba exasperarlo no por el hecho de reñirle, era por el gran hecho de ignorarle maratónicamente.

Observó que la castaña no lo miraba, no hacía ningun movimiento, quizá si fuese cualquier persona simplemente hubiera roto en llanto gritando desesperadamente y suplicando por su vida pero ella no. Hermione Granger no daría su brazo a torcer, no esa chica forjada en el calor de la guerra a tal punto de sacrificar su recuerdo para que los que amara estuvieran felices, si ese destino cruel la había puesto en ese camino quiza era por merecerlo, pero debía vivirlo y lucharlo hasta lo último, si ella tenía algun ideal era parecido al que la muy famosa Ana Frank tenía en ese diario escrito en los años de la segunda guerra mundial.

-"Aun creo en la bondad innata del hombre"- Susurraba para ella misma evitando a toda costa aquellos ojos color plata que se habían postrado ante ella. Mientras tanto el rubio sintió que la palma de su mano hormigueaba, pequeños piquetes recorrían su palma para despues observarla; Draco Malfoy no era un hombre enteramente malvado y mezquino tanto como Lucius su padre, la mejor definición de si mismo radicaba en ser un chico que seguía al pie de la letra todo lo que su progenitor le indicara como si fuese un dogma de fé o una matra que necesitaba ser aprendido a la perfección. Un joven atenido a que todas las personas a su alrededor hicieran sus actividades dando como resultado la gran holgazanería que abanderaba y justificacba como "delegar autoridad a los inferiores" tomando en cuenta que por él mismo no había hecho prácticamente muchas cosas, incluso el hecho de haber sido seleccionado premio anual era unicamente por su gran capacidad de retención cerebral, cosa que incluso el mismo Dumbledore llegaba a reconocerle.

-Debo atender un asunto Granger- El chico se disponía a retirarse todavía con la cara ardiente de vergüenza por lo que había hecho empuñando aquella mano que había impactado en la mejilla de la castaña; sentía todavía el ardor , llevandose tambén con él aquellos ojos caramelo muertos de miedo, de angustia, de desesperación siendo el ahora aquel cruel verdugo que por recuperar la gloria perdida debía de encarnar. Pero ante todo no debía haber contemplaciones, piedad alguna contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado el gran respeto que los demás tenían hacia la gran familia Malfoy, pues si debía aniquilar o pisotear a alguien a su paso lo haría con gusto y con una sonrisa en el rostro manchandose de sangre cada vez que sea necesario con tal de recuperar lo que tanto su padre había peleado por conseguir.

Hermione tenía la mirada fija en uno de los barrotes de madera de aquella cama, pensaba en todos sus amigos y sobre todo en Harry, debía encontrar la manera de darlos por enterados del secuestro, pero por otro lado deseaba saber cual era el movil de todo aquello en realidad. Probablemente Malfoy no había trabajado solo, un secuestro debía planearse, las mentes criminales siempre tenían cerebros para poder maquinar las operaciones; sabía perfectamente que el platinado no tenía lo que se decía una mente perversa pues a pesar de haber sido bofeteada sin piedad recordaba la ocasión donde habían sido capturados en la mansión Malfoy habiendo negado la identidad de Harry teniendo la oportunidad de exhibirlo como un pedazo de carne obteniendo así el "perdon" del señor tenebroso por haber destruido la profecía.

-Debo resistir…- Mencionaba la chica comenzando a planificar la mejor forma de escapar de esa habitación, pero por alguna situación le intrigaba el comportamiento de Malfoy, no lo conocía como un criminal o alguien que pudiese hacer daño por si solo sin tentarse el corazón lleno de miedo.

Recordó que alguna vez Harry le mencionó que al momento de intentar asesinar a Dumbledore, éste estaba temblando como un becerro al matadero, lo había encontrado desesperado en el baño donde Myrtle la llorona quien lo consolaba mientras él desesperadamente mencionaba que nadie se interesaba por el, que no tenía remedio, que no se sentía con el valor para poder hacerlo; fue cuando el pelinegro tuvo una batalla contra el en ese sitio tan reducido lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra rompiendo puertas como si se tratara de muñecos de feria en espera de ser derribados. Entonces, la castaña concluía que Draco Malfoy quizá no era del todo un criminal que actuara con premeditación, quiza ahora estuviese más endurecido, más frio pero ella creía fervientemente en la escencia misma de la persona y no en los cascarones que se formaban por los problemas o la adversidad.


	10. El juego del cuervo

**El juego del cuervo**

La directora había decidido acudir personalemente al paradero de los padres de Hermione; una noticia de tal magnitud no es para que se haga saber por lechuza, asi que no tardó en saber la ubicación exacta pues aún cuando el profesor Albus llevaba el mando en el colegio, ella siempre se adelantaba para poder contemplar el entorno del futuro alumno que estaría cursando en el campus; sus padres, sus hermanos en caso de tener, pero lo mas importante era analizar al chico en todos sus aspectos tanto psicologicos como sociales. Minerva McGonagall había estudiado además de especializacion en animagia varias ciencias referidas a la psicología de los seres humanos en especial en la niñez, asi que conocía a todos y cada uno de los alumnos gracias a su previa investigación de campo.

Realizó la aparición correspondiente hacia Coronet Cir; calle en la cual los Granger tenían su residencia. Caminaba sobre las calles empavimentadas y un poco humedas por la presión de la niebla sin importarle si algun muggle observaba sus vestimentas tan extrafalarias, la túnica color gris con motivos azules había sido el nuevo modelo de ese dia para poder demostrar su altivez sin dejar el corazón tan imparcial que tenía. Aquella casa de fachada color perla tenía las luces encendidas de la ventana asi como en el estacionamiento donde le padre de Hermione ponía su coche despues de cada jornada laboral, ese dia no había ningún vehiculo debido a que los frenos necesitaban una afinación teniendose que quedar en el taller mecánico para poder repararlo.

La directora llegaba quitandose el sombrero sin dejar la mirada soberviamente disciplinada que la acostumbrada, sus arrugas denotaban no solo la experiencia adquirida a travez de los saños sino una madurez en la total toma de desiciones para aquellos que buscaban la justicia o el buen aprendizaje de la magia. No sabía como hacerse anunciar, asi que optó por tomar su varita para convertir su sombrero en una campanita que sostuvo en su mano agitandola ligeramente pero sin dejar aquella postura tan orgullosa que la caracterizaba.

En ese momento un hombre de mediana edad salía a verificar quien estaba haciendo ese ruido molesto ya que se escuchaba como millones de copas de cristal rompiendose. Aquel señor era alto, su cabello rizado y sus ojos eran oscuros, llevaba ropa casual que constituía de una camisa de lino blanca sin estampados como pantalón caqui de gabardina; ese hombre había llegado de su trabajo recientemente por la facha que tenía. -Profesora McGonnagall- El hombre la reconocía al instante invitandola a pasar al instante, mientras que la anciana mujer entraba haciendo al principio.

-Que sorpresa tenerla en esta su casa, tome asiento por favor- El señor Granger mostrandose hospitalario invitaba a la anciana mujer a tomar asiento en aquel sofá color uva y chocolate que caracaterizaba los gustos de Jane; madre de Hermione quien estaba en ese momento bajando las escaleras de forma gracíl y elegante a pesar de no pertenecer a una familia aristócrata de rancio abolengo.

-Muchas gracias señores Granger, pero considero que debo ser lo más concisa y breve posible en este momento, aunque es complicado para mi darles esta desagradable noticia a ambos- En ese momento los padres de la chica que se habían sentado en el love seat quedando al frente de la profesora se miraban entre si con el rostro desconcertado. La anciana mujer de nariz aguileña los miraba de derecha a izquierda para poder dar la noticia, se frotó las manos un poco para tomar valor exhalando para quitarse la preocupacion del comunicado de encima.

-Su hija esta desaparecida- Sostenía con firmeza la directora del colegio observando como Jane Granger se llevaba ambas manos a la boca abriendo sus acaramelados ojos consternada por aquella noticia que le había caido como valdazo de agua helada.

-No, mi hija no!, esto debe ser una broma profesora McGonagall- Jack Granger abrazaba a su esposa para tratar de tranquilizarla a pesar de sentirse igual o peor de destrozado que ella. Ambos observaban a la anciana mujer que consternada le había costado trabajo acudir a su casa para dar la desafortunada noticia sobre la desaparición de Hermione. La directora decidió confrontar quizá su falta de organización en cuanto a las medidas de seguridad escolar se referían y les hablo con voz firme, decidida, dando la confianza para que ellos se tranquilizaran.

-Fue una situación que no preevimos debo decir, asumo toda la responsabilidad pues comprendo la consternacion que ustedes como padres esten experimentando en este momento- Suspiraba ligeramente preocupada volteando a los lados para encontrar la mejor respuesta pero estaba conciente que eso no tranquilizaría en lo más minimo a los señores Granger, los sollozos de aquella mujer delgada exactamente con los mismos rizos definidos de su hija se aferraba al hombro de su esposo desconsolada hasta el momento en que se atrevió a mirar a la directora.

-Se supone que esa escuela tiene las medidas de magia mas avanzadas de su mundo, no puedo entender como es que puedan dejar entrar malvivientes o cazafortunas como si fueran moscas- Reprochaba la señora Granger mientras que McGonnagall solo la escuchaba atentamente comprendiendo la postura de la mujer y a lavez sintiendo culpa por no prestar mas atención el cuidado y preservación del colegio; en esos momentos hubiera deseado que su antiguo amigo Albus le indicara la mejor manera de dirigir un campus de magia, siempre tenía la forma de preocuparse por todo hasta el ultimo momento, pero también concluía que no todo podía ser perfecto, se enfrentaría a este tipo de situaciones como encargada de la formación mágica de todos aquellos que sabían usar la varita.

-No le puedo decir que comprendo como se siente por que en estos momentos solo ustedes los saben, solo me puedo dar una idea del dolor que les causa esta noticia- Se levantaba lentamente obsrevando la manera en la que se seguían abrazando lamentandose por lo que acababan de escuchar hasta que decidió asegurarles que haría lo indecible. -El equipo de Aurores esta trabajando arduamente asi como nosotros en la escuela para tener algun indicio sobre su paradero, por eso he venido hasta aca, para poder sugerirles que puedan quedarse en el colegio hasta obtener noticias, si no, puedo hacerles llegar los avances, lo importante es que esten informados- Suspiraba de nueva cuenta.

-Si ustedes pueden realizar una busqueda aquí, me refiero a este mundo considero que podríamos avanzar mucho mas, pues quiza hoy, mañana, el dia siguiente, el siguiente despues de ese los usen para poder lamentar la desaparición de su hija, pero a su momento se que como yo debemos actuar- La directora se herguía con altivez caracteriztica de ella mirando con seguridad a los Granger quienes seguían consternados por la noticia.

-Es imposible que se haya extraviado Directora, nosotros conocemos a nuestra hija y no es de las personas acostumbre a no asistir a una clase mucho menos irse de parranda como otras chicas de su edad- Mencionaba Jack pasandole un pañuelo a su mujer.

-Yo no pongo en tela de duda la excelente reputación de Hermione señor Granger, ella ha sido desde el inicio una alumna ejemplar, valiente, y debo decirles que el orgullo de mi casa cuando me encontraba al mando de Gryffindor es por eso que estoy moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla- La anciana mujer se acercaba a ellos para poder reconfortarlos un poco, comprendia a la perfección que el dolor de unos padres es indescriptible cuando se trata del bienestar de los hijos, podía sentir la angustia e incertidumbre que abordaba sus corazones imaginandose las noches sin dormir que tendrían a partir de ese momento, la cantidad de cosas que les esperaban como estar siempre en la espectativa de una buena o mala noticia, cualquiera de las dos cosas depués de la fatiga, la desesperación y los nervios se podría considerar como un bálsamo.

El colegio entero se encontraba mas arisco que en los dias de la segunda guerra mágica, todos los alumnos reducían sus horas libres pasando la mayoría del tiempo en sus respectivos dormitorios o salas comunes; lo que había hecho que Hogsmeade perdiera un cinco porciento de sus ventas semanales quebrando un poco la economía del lugar que se basaba en el consumo que hacían los chicos cada fin de semana o en algunas visitas guiadas. Muchos de los comerciantes de ese pequeño poblado habían decidido establecerse en los limites colindantes del colegio pero por especificación del ministerio se les prohibía debido al articulo 38 refiriendose a la sanidad de los productos a vender.

Habían cesado las busquedas en el interior de Hogwarts por lo que los aurores habían tomado parte una vez que se les notificó la ausencia de la chica castaña. Muchos de ellos inspeccionaron a fondo varios lugares escondidos incluyendo la dichosa sala de menesteres que pudiera tener demasiadas evidencias llevandolas y trayéndolas como en una especie de rueda de la fortuna. McGonagall rigurizaba las medidas de seguridad en el colegio publicando avisos en los tablones sobre los horarios que debían seguir los alumnos después de sus clases, los equipos de Quidditch una vez terminados sus entrenamientos debían regresar juntos a su respectiva sala común asi como también quedaba estrictamente prohibido deambular a solas por los bosques o campos aledaños al colegio.

Por su parte Harry se dedicaba solamente a esperar por las noticias de aquel hombre que tenía en su poder a la castaña que como bien le había indicado, no debía decir absolutamente la procedencia de la carta que había recibido dos noches anteriores asi que solo quedaba a merced de aquel individuo misterioso. Aquel dia en especifico decidió entrenar un rato con los de su casa en el campo de Quidditch ya que deaceurdo a los tabloides publicados, las practicas se realizarían solo dos horas teniendo que regresar juntos a su sala común como se había estipulado como reglamento interno del colegio. Aquella misma no estuvo del todo gratificante para todo el equipo, pues lo hacían con sumo desgano si quiera al momento de trepar su escoba, Dean Thomas quien en ese momento era uno de los cazadores dejaba pasar a los de su banderin contrario siendo golpeado severamente por dos Bludger que se encontraban a su paso, Ginny teniendo el puesto de cazadora del equipo volaba en circulos esprando a ser atrapada de la misma manera pero la distracción de los otros impidió que siquiera la siguieran.

Harry había liberado la snitch dorada pero la perdió de vista al cabo de algunos segundos, los del equipo contrario estaban concentrados en ganar que era pan comido poder burlar las defensas de la casa de los leones. Ginny; quien era cazadora dejaba pasar a los otros como si no los mirase, tan solo sostenía el mango de su escoba observando la forma tan desesperada en la que el pelinegro perseguía la esferita alada golpeando constantemente las banderas que caian desde las gradas adornando el campo. Cormac McLaggen tuvo que tomar el lugar de Ron quien dificilmente se concentraba en proteger los aros mientras que las serpientes volvían a entoncar el ya tan conocido canto caracteristico del pelirrojo "A Weasley vamos a coronar..". Aquel juego había sido un rotundo fracaso a tal grado que la profesora Hootch tuvo que suspenderlo por considerarlo mediocre, asi que todos abandonaron las gradas con desgano para dirigirse a sus salas comunes ya que el toque de queda del colegio estaba por comenzar.

El pelinegro se frotaba las manos al momento en el que se dirigía a la torre de los leones pensando en aquella cita que tenía con el captor que tenía en su poder a Hermione preguntandose constantemente que era lo que deseaba de él; de ser el caso no dudaría en pagar una fuerte suma con tal de su liberación, pero necesitaba saber que estuviera bien, deseaba conocer el motivo del secuestro y sobre todo lo más importante; la identidad de ese tipo. Escalon por escalón pensaba minuciosamente quién podría haber cometido tal atrocidad, pues si de algo esta completamente seguro era que pertenecía al colegio, todos podrían ser los presuntos culpables en especial las serpientes aunque no descartaba la probabilidad de que un docente pudiera haber cometido tal atrocidad, ya que mucho del personal interno del colegio había sido de nuevo ingreso; unos recomendados por el ministerio y otros contratados directamente por McGonagall.

Decidió tomar una ducha caliente no solo para limpiar el polvo que había traido del campo, también sus dudas, ansiedad, angustia, preocupacion y sobre todo la ira que tenía guardada por no saber nada del amor de su vida. Por otro lado también pensaba en Ginny, no hablaría con ella hasta que todo quedara resuelto, primero debían encontrar a la castaña para despues dar a conocer su relacion, de otra manera sería adjudicar un problema nuevo a toda esa extensa lista por la que se estaba atravezando. Sintió el agua caliente recorrer su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos imaginandose estar al lado de Hermione, comenzaba a enjabonarse despacio, sin prisa, como si el tiempo no existiera entre él y ese ritual de limpieza que no solo lo despejaba de la suciedad o el polvo, sino de sus problemas, sus miedos, si indesición, su falta de buen juicio por tener a dos personas, por ser parte de un triangulo amoroso que de no separarlo podría convertirse en un abismo entre los tres que solían ser amigos. Aquel jabón que resbalaba por su piel ligeramente bronceada removía algunas de sus dudas, liberaba la tensión provocada por no saber que hacer en casos como ese, y al terminar de bañarse solo se enredo una toalla en la cintura mirándose al espejo contemplando sus facciones, aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que a pesar de no arder le recordaría siempre que había sido el "elegido". -Elegido para que maldita sea- Se preprochaba a si mismo pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos negros escurriendole todavía el agua, el vapor se discipaba para dejar el paso a unos ojos razados llenos de ira, de tristeza, de decepcion a si mismo por no saber que hacer.

-Te encontraré Hermione, asi sea lo ultimo que haga- Se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos y aun asi, con tan solo una toalla decidió sentarse un rato para encender un cigarro; su cuerpo todavía tenía algunas gotas mismas que se secaban con el paso del viento, observaba el horizonte deseando por primera vez tener los sabios consejos de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de Lupin, pero ninguno de ellos podría resolver algo que debia arreglar solo, sin su trio de oro que siempre lo acompañaba; momento preciso en el que debía demostrar ser un heroe.

Las instrucciones del "salvador" habían sido claras, la cita se había acordado en el km ciento diez del camino al colegio por donde pasaba el expreso de Hogwarts. El dia estaba soleado con tan solo algunos cumulos de nubes en el cielo que cubrían al sol en intervalos de tres a cuatro minutos conforme pasaba el tiempo, los arboles espesos se movían al compas del viento haciendo un sonido el coro como si se tratara de cánticos mismos de la naturaleza en aquel sitio deshabitado donde podía disfrutarse de un poco de paz y tranquilidad si ese fuera el caso. Harry miraba constantemente el reloj que alguna vez le había regalado Sirius; una pieza de oro grabada con las iniciales de sus padres que había mandado a elaborar recientemente de haber salido de Azkaban.

Solo faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada, se frotaba las manos por los nervios de conocer al tipo que tenía a la castaña de rehen, pensaba en utilizar magia o enfrentarlo en la menor oportunidad de verlo pero sabía que sería contraproducente por la integridad de la chica. Se sentó en una de las rocas que quedaba cerca de un avellano que brindaba una sombra acogedora y tranquila, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros encendiendo uno para mitigar la desesperacion de la evidente falta de puntualidad de aquel negociante; dio una calada al mismo observando para ambos lados recargandose en el tronco del arbol exhalando el humo relajadamente. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió la presencia de alguien, por lo que inmediatamente se incorporaba para darse cuenta de que un animal se encontraba al frente suyo; aquel era un ave de plumas negras y pico afilado con ojos como la noche aleteaba de tal manera para llamar su atención.

El chico de la cicatriz le restaba importancia hasta que en ese instante el cuervo que había hecho acto de precencia empezaba a cambiar de forma, pues sus patas se engrosaban sobremanera asi como tambien las plumas que claramente podía observar se separaban una de la otra dejando las capas originales; el pico se achataba para dar lugar a una boca humana y rosada que cambiaba al ritmo de todo lo restante. Las alas tomaban forma de largos brazos que se blanqueaban al momento de abandonar la cobertura negra emplumada asi como también el pecho se contraía mostrando una piel blanca como la nieve; dicha capa brillosa y oscura cubría el cuerpo del ahora hombre que se encontraba frente a Potter mismo que no podía creer que aquel ave fuera con quien se habia citado.

-De modo que tu..- Preguntaba Harry contrariado retrocediendo un poco debido a la impresión, en cambio el hombre de piel blanca tenía su caperuza cubriendo sus ojos negros mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Soy tu salvador Potter, el unico en quien puedes o mejor dicho, debes confiar si deseas recuperar a tu tesoro- Caminaba despacio para recargarse en el tronco del arbol entrelazando sus dedos para poder continuar- Pero depende de ti, hacer las cosas bien o de lo contrario podría salir lastimada, y creeme que no dudare en hacerlo con tal de obtener lo que quiero- En ese instante el chico de la cicatriz lo tomaba del cuello de la capa negra pero éste se reía sonoramente como si todo aquello fuera un chiste o una broma.

-Que quires hijo de puta, ¿Por qué a Hermione?!- Comenzaba a exasperase aun ejerciendo presión en el puño donde sometía al individuo encapotado, sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia deseaban acabar con él, le resultaba complicado tener que guardar la compostura en una situación como esa.

-Ese es tu error Potter, siempre dejandote llevar por tus malditas emociones que en lugar de hacerte pensar y razonar permites que todo a tu alrededor se convierta en mierda- En ese instante el misterioso individuo lanzaba a Harry hacia el otro tronco contiguo tan solo con una mano, una magia extraña de la cual el pelinegro desconocía. No sufrió daño por la repulsión, solo estaba contrariado al saber que su contrincante distaba mucho de ser un mago, o quiza lo era, pero de una categoría que podía encasillar como tenebrosa. El encapuchado se acomodo la prenda dejando apreciar esa piel que cambiaba constantemente para resguardar algunas plumas que se producian por si solas.

-Dime que es lo que quieres y por que es que tienes a Hermione- Potter lo miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta -En todo caso si tanto querías joderme me hubieras sacuestrado a mi- En ese instante el hombre encapuchado reía sonoramente de nueva cuenta caminando alrededor del tronco del arbol para despues trepar a la rama que quedaba a unos metros de altura y mirarlo con burla.

-No soy lo suficientemente estupido para echarme la soga al cuello "gran heroe"- Se reia un poco - Tienes razon en lo de querer joderte, y creeme, ese es mi plan orginal asi que para hacerlo divertido, deseo tan solo una cosa- Comentaba el extraño mientras que Harry lo miraba con inquisitez, se acercaba a ese tronco para poder escuchar mejor lo que sería una propuesta para poder cabrear mejor la situación- No te pediré dinero, no aun, o quizá solo diez mil galeones para empezar, lo que haras es largarte a Gringotts y sacar de tu bóveda esa cantidad para después traerla en efectivo a este sitio.. por que no soy lo suficientemente idiota para abrir una cuenta y que la rastreen, además, yo lo se todo, como veras puedo ser tu maldita sombra en el colegio- Indicaba el chico de piel clara y capucha negra.

-Entonces, si es que te gusta seguirme como tanto dices, debes también saber que puedo usar medios para poder interceptarte, asi que dejemos tanta fantochada de tu parte y regresame a Hermione, te dare la cantidad que quieras, a mi el puto dinero nunca me ha importado, creci sin un quinto y moriré como tal- Retaba el chico de la cicatriz quien escuachaba en ese momento las carcajadas burlescas de su interlocutor.- De que carajos te ries, tu sabes que tengo contactos y puedo hundirte si yo lo deseo, no olvides quien soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer, si venci a un mago tenebroso un imbecil como tu sería pan comido - Harry apretaba sus puños deseando partirle la cara de una vez, pero sabía que tendría que esperar un poco mas, pues estaba seguro que un tipo como él no se tragaría cualquier cosa a pesar de no conocerlo del todo. En cambio el encapuchado quien estaba todavía a carcajadas lo observo negando un poco con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua pausadamente denotando negación o burla.

-Creo que todavía no sabes Potter en la situación tan cabronamente precaria en la que te encuentras cierto?- Respiraba un poco bajándose de la rama de un solo brinco para poder mirarlo, y aunque el chico de la cicatriz no pudiera distinguirlo por la capota y los ojos negros debía guardar su distancia para no ser descubierto.- ¿Acaso crees que no se eso?, ¿Crees que sería lo suficientemente imbecil para dejar un cabo suelto Potter?, no, entonces me gusta que pienses asi, de esa manera sabre como seguirte, puedo estar donde sea aun sin estarlo, sin hacer presencia si tu quieres, asi que si planeas dar parte a los aurores de esto, una lechuza, polvos flu, trasladores o cualquier jodido medio de comunicación tu adorada amante se ira a la mierda- El hombre de la capucha negra sonreía de satisfacción aun mirándolo mientras que Harry se trataba de calmar un poco para evitar soltarle un puñetazo de tanta ira y rabia que tenía contra él.

-Por otro lado, dejaras que los aurores hagan su trabajo solos, pero..—Le señalaba con el dedo—Te encargaras de despistarlos si acaso llegan a sospechar de alguien en especial, no te dire quien, solo deseo que aletargues su búsqueda para que puedan entretenerse y desquitar el sueldo que les regala el ministerio por solo calentar una silla y llenar papeles- Mencionaba seriamente.

-Me estas queriendo decir que malverse la investigación sobre Hermione?, debes estar loco, yo no haría eso sabiendo que sus padres la están buscando—Puntualizaba el chico pelinegro pero en ese momento el encapuchado cambiante a cuervo lo interrumpía.

-Ese es tu problema Potter, yo me encargaré de los padres de tu noviecita, pero mientras tanto tu esperaras mis lechuzas a la misma hora, será en diferentes días y en caso de que no las leas estas desaparecerán hasta que te encuentren, recuerda las instrucciones de la primera, asi que usaré esa mecánica hasta entonces- Harry lo escuchaba hablar no encontrando el sentido a aquel juego absurdo, o tal vez si lo tenía, jugar con su paciencia y ver hasta donde podía llegar para solo salvarla, lo estaba probando en todos los sentidos para comprobar que en realidad era el héroe digno de llamarse asi participando a solas en el rescate de Hermione Granger, cosa que no le agradaba pero era hasta el momento con lo único que contaba.

-Hasta cuando va a durar esto- Preguntaba Potter.

-No lo se, podría ser pronto hasta capitalizarme, después de eso te dare tu tesoro asi que te conviene jugar bien conmigo o de lo contrario esto puede terminar en tragedia- Concluía el hombre de la capucha transformándose de nuevacuenta en cuervo; Harry observaba la forma en la que la manta oscura que lo cubría se convertían en plumas negro brillante para adherirse a su cuerpo. Se intentó acercar al ahora ave pero ésta no se lo permitió emprendiendo el vuelo con todo lo que tenía, no cabía duda que se estaba enfrentando solo a un tipo que tenía mas artimañas que el mismo Ojoloco Moody en sus días de gloria; solo lo observó retirarse dejándolo todavía con las dudas, ya que lo primero que tenía que hacer era seguir aun en contra de su voluntad y al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones del captor para asegurar el bienestar de la castaña quien seguramente estaba desesperada y temerosa por escapar de sus garras.

-No durara mucho, de eso me encargo- Finalizaba Harry encaminándose de nueva cuenta al colegio.


	11. Lagrimas

**Lágrimas**

Los dias transcurrian lento como si el tiempo mismo se ensañara con todo aquello que estaba pasando; la desesperación y angustia de los apdres de Hermione, la incertidumbre de Harry, el fracaso directivo de McGonagall, la busqueda de los aurores sin éxito alguno y la completa falta de evidencias o pistas solo era algunas cosas de las que el reloj despiadado acrecentaba con el marcar de los minutos.

Después de la cita con Harry aquella tarde, Draco había regresado a Estocolmo donde tenía a la castaña como rehen. Con los ojos negros de un ave de rapiña se dirigía hacia aquel lugar que había sido regalo de cumpleaños de Narcissa, sitio que por algun motivo comenzaba a agradarle mas que su propia casa; aterrizaba a unos metros de la puerta pisando con sus garras la nieve. Aquel plumaje oscuro se desprendía poco a poco para dejar al descubierto una piel blanca, esos ojos negros adoptaban nuevamente el tono tan gris que lo caracterizaba, su pico afilado se transformaba en una sonrisa torcida y triunfante al saber que su negocio estaba cerrado; tan solo esperaba llegar a su cálida chimenea y beber una copa de Weaskey de fuego para celebrar, se encaminó entonces a su mansión marcando sus pisadas en la blanquecina y helada masa escuchandose como azucar siendo triturada con cada una.

Afortunadamente no hacía frio por lo que el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico que era cubierto con una capa negra no sufrió los estragos de la hipotermia. El tórax nivéo y marcado no solo por el quidditch , unos bíceps ligeramente hinchados denotaban que Malfoy distaba de ser el escuálido enclenque de sus epocas pre adolescentes; su anatomía sin llegar a ser exagerada se hacía notar en esos músculos de hierro forjados en los duros entrenamientos mortífagos.

Hermione abrió los ojos súbitamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal y a pesar de encontrarse en una de las habitaciones lejos de ella, podía saber incluso si una cucaracha se acercaba debido al silencio desgarrante de aquella casa. De nueva cuenta los pasos se hacían sonar al cabo de algunos minutos; peldaño a peldaño aquella sensación de miedo, odio y tal vez compasión se apoderaban de la ojimiel escuchando los mocasines negros que usaba su captor.

La puerta se abría en un rechinido mientras que la chica no se atrevía a siquiera mirarlo, solo lo escuchó sentarse en uno de los sillones del costado que seguramente servía para leer cómodamente anses de disponerse a dormir. Hermione no cambiaba de posición, continuaba sin mirarlo pero con los ojos abiertos en la espera de lo que había sucedido en la ausencia del platinado. Se escuchó un sonido de cristal detrás suyo acompañado de otro similar que golpeaba ligeramente una mesa; era el licor mismo que se vertía dentro de la copa de cristal en las manos del rubio lo que la castña percibió antes de que comenzara a decir palabra alguna.

-Vi a tu novio Granger, o debo decir, tu amanate- Con toda la saña y tranquilidad del mundo Hermione lo escuchaba ademas del chocar de sus dientes con aquella copa al beberla. -Vaya que le importas mucho, aunque la pregunta es- Se detenía para dejar su bebida en el buró- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará dispuesto a sostener esa mentira?- La castaña tan solo se callaba mordiéndose los labioos para evitar una rabieta o un ataque de ira por parte de ambos, temblaba un poco esta vez no por el temor a represalias sino por que deseaba estar tranquila para poder discernir las cosas y pensar en la mejor forma de escapar sabiendo como podria hacerles saber a sus padre que se encontraba bien.

-Viste… a mis padres?- ella decia tragandose la ira transformandola en una voz serena y apacible para saber su estado; comprendía la angustia por la que estaban pasando al no saber nada de ella.

-Cómo desearía ahorrarles esto- Ella decía en susurro antes de que el platinado le negara el haberlos visto. En lugar de burlarse o siquiera objetar, se había detenido inquisitivo en aquella última frase hecha con un deseo reprimido, bebió de nuevo de su copa y se inclinó al frente para poder poner atención.

-Pero no creo que desde aquí puedas hacer mucho sangre sucia- Se burlaba- Y no les enviare ninguna lechuza para avisarles que te encuentras tan cómodamente hospedada en esta casa- Se acercaba con socarronería pero observaba que Hermione no se inmutaba- No soy recadero de nadie y me importa un carajo si tus papis te echan de menos o no, con ellos no es mi negocio…-La ojimiel sintió ganas de asesinarlo si tuviese la oportunidad pero decidió mostrarse apacible haciendo de tripas corazón para poder obtener mas información sobre el estado de sus progenitores- ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que todo esto no se trata de ti- Finalizaba el rubio riendose sonoramente volviendo a tomar su copa de licor cruzando la pierna posicionando el pie en la rodilla.

-Entonces… Haz que me olviden Malfoy- Afortunadamente no habia dado un trago a su copa ya que de lo contrario se hubiera ahogado al escuchar lo último, desconcertado e inquisitivo decidió contemplarla.

-Que te olviden?, pero tu estas loca Granger?-

-No, no lo estoy- Indicaba con suavidad la chica imaginandose a sus progenitores en un estado deplorable por su ausencia.

-No se supone que te aman? ¿Qué puto caso tendría si no se preocuparan?- El rubio por primera vez se levanto del sillon lentamente caminando hacia a ella para que pudiera verlo de frente; no obstante Hermione se volteó para otro lado al sentir su presencia tan cercana, respiró hondo y decidió hablar.

-No comprenderías Malfoy, los padres no son solo personas que te traen al mundo- El platinado se recargaba en la pared de color azul cielo cruzando sus brazos y arqueando la ceja; la castaña a pesar de no verlo pudo distinguir por la mirada periferia que aquel platinado solo vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca provocando con esto que su respiración se cortara un momento antes de proseguir.

-Ahora me vendras con tu basura moralista, ¡Por Merlin Granger!, no me harás sentir jodidamente culpable- Replicaba con descaro el platinado soltando una risa.

-No entenderías hasta que estes en sus zapatos, de eso no cabe duda- Ella hacía una pausa frotándose las manos amarradas sin siquiera mirarlo. - Para un hijo, es normal que se sepa que enterrará algun día a sus padres, ya que es parte del ciclo natural que nos corresponde pero.. para ellos es más doloroso entrerrar a un hijo, carne de tu carne y sangre de tu sangre- El rubio arqueaba mas una ceja para indicar que continuara.

-Es un dolor indescriptible que no se le puede desear a nadie por ejemplo…la señora Weasley vio morir a Fred, imaginate o por lo menos trata de comprender el dolor por el que ella tuvo que pasar y no por el hecho de tener un hijo idéntico, se reemplazará- La castaña soltaba una lágrima al recordar el rostro inerte de aquel pelirrojo que yacía con tan solo una manta que cubría un poco más de la mitad de su cuerpo teniendo a lado su gemelo derramando gruesas lagrimas en despedida de aquel que había compartido el vientre, iniciado el camino juntos para terminar separados.

Draco desvió la mirada al ver los acaramelados ojos aguarse por el recuerdo de esos pasajes, ya que incluso él había sentido lo mismo al ver la forma en la que Crabbe había caido a ese fuego de la sala de los menesteres.

-Y eso que tiene que ver Granger, nunca pense que fueses mas egoista que yo mismo, y vaya que lo soy- El chico aun le hablaba fijando su par de monedas plateadas en sus cabellos rizados y castaños- Los padres deben de ser fuertes, ¿Qué ganarias con que te olvidaran?, ¿Ahorrarles el dolor de perderte?, me extraña que precisamente tu hables de esa manera, por ejemplo, la señora Weasley- Hermione arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, pues no sabia que Draco pudiese ser miseramente educado con uno que consideraba inferior a su clase. - Ella sabía que al estar en la guerra podría perder la vida o incluso ver morir a uno de los suyos, eso es sinonimo de fortaleza, y sin no tienes esa cualidad entonces que carajos haces en le mundo Granger, es decir.. tus padres por más dolidos y desesperados que esten, te buscaran, la vida misma los esta probando para ver que tan fuertes son con adversidades como esta.- El chico objetaba con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza.

-Prefiero eso a que pasen por el dolor y la angustia de no saber donde estoy, mi padre tiene problemas del corazón asi que no podra soportar esto- Indicaba la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Quieres.. o mejor dicho, estarias dispuesta a borrar su recuerdo contigo solo por evitarles una "preocupación"?- Preguntaba Draco desconcertado asombrado por el nivel de terquedad de la ojimiel.

-Si , lo estaría- Ella suspiraba- No sería la primera vez que pasara después de todo.

-No comprendo-

-Antes de la guerra, yo misma opté por borrarles los recuerdos a mis padres, pues si yo llegaba a morir, por lo menos no sabrían que tuvieron una hija- La castaña cerraba sus ojos al siquiera pensar que volvería a pasar por lo mismo, aquella tristeza imaginandose que al morir no sería recordada salvo por sus amigos quienes la estarían buscando moviendo cielo, mar y tierra con la firme esperanza de encontrar algun indicio de su posible paradero en estos momentos.

-Sigo pensando que es egoísta- Draco se acuclillaba para fijar sus ojos en la castaña quien no lo miraba. Por alguna razón sintió curiosidad de saber la razon o el movil que la orillaría a sacrificarse de esa manera, pues no cualquiera aceptaria borrar sus recuerdos de quienes los querían. Se comenzaba a preguntar si sería capaz de actuar de la misma manera que ella pero caía a la cuenta que le aterraba un poco no ser siquiera mencionado cuando muriera.

-Tal ves lo veas de esa forma por que has estado acostumbrado a su seno y cuidados, pero yo he crecido de la manera distinta…-La chica hacía una pausa para cerrar sus ojos pensando en aquellas vivencias-…Siempre los he protegido por el hecho de no ser magos, esta no es su lucha, no es su pelea, asi que prefiero retribuir de una u otra manera todo lo que han hecho por mi- Finalizaba la chica mordiéndose los labios y apretando sus dedos para evitar llorar, debía ser fuerte y demostrar que aun en esa posición , en esa desesperacion que la carcomía a cada segundo tendría que luchar por su vida, por su libertad aun a costa del engreído captor platinado.

Malfoy suspiraba hondamente desviando un poco su mirada, conocía la angustia de Narcissa pues cada noche que pasaba por su habitación la encontraba sentada frente a la ventana moviendo sus labios con los ojos cerrados pidiendo clemencia por un marido que había actuado siempre de la peor manera. El chico se desgarraba por dentro al pensar en su padre, en la culpa que lo perseguía, en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas reflejadas en un par de ojeras profundas acompañadas de unos pómulos demacrados. Sería fácil hacer que lo olvidaran, borrar de sus recuerdos a su único hijo, al heredero, el orgullo de la mas alta aristocracia mágica, pero eso sería equivalente a no darles una razon por la cual seguir luchando.

Malos, buenos, imperfectos, acaudalados o arruinados seguían siendo sus padres, unos que prefirieron la carga de la deshonra con tal de ver a su primogénito librado de cualquier peligro. -No Granger, ademas si Potter hace lo que le pido no habría necesidad de que hagas tan gran estupidéz - Comentaba el chico mientras sin querer tomaba un rizo que le pertenecía a la castaña misma que se habia movido ligeramente al sentir el toque.

En ese momento aparecía un elfo doméstico al lado de su ahora amo, no distaba mucho de parecerse a Dobby o a Kretcher, sus orejas estaban dobladas hacia adentro y su tono de piel era mas oscura que la de los dos anteriores. Hermione volteaba para mirarlo y darse cuenta que no estaba sola cada que su captor se ausentaba, por primera vez sonrió con dulzura pero aquel hombrecillo la miraba con desagrado retrocediendo un poco en espera de instrucciones.

-Asi que despues de todo no estuve sola..- La chica tenia por primera vez en ese sitio una sonrisa dulce, compasiva, hermosa, mostrando un poco su dentadura amarfilada enrojeciendo sus mejillas al postrar sus ojos en esa criatura por las que tanto ella luchaba, considerandolos iguales preservando su bienestar al desear que tuviesen un trato digno por aquellos a quienes servían. Draco observaba que aquella sonrisa tan hermosa no era para el, quizá no la esperaba, sabía perfectamente que no era merecedor de ella; la habia secuestrado por librar una batalla pendiente con aquel heroe a quienes todos reverenciaban, a quienes todos rendían respetos a pesar que se vio ayudado por muchas mas cosas, personas que perecieron como Severus Snape su padrino quien debió haberse llevado el crédito por todo lo ocurrido estando encubierto para evitar que aquellos mortifagos causaran estragos en los estudiantes. Potter solo era un zángano que por el hecho de llamarse "el elegido" le hacía acreedor a la admiración de la gente que aún sin concerlo se atrevía a decir que tenía grandes talentos a sabiendas que solo, era buen volador.

El platinado sintió un arranque de ira al recordar todo eso, todos lo miraban con asco, pero ante todo sabia que no era culpa de nadie, aquel lastre que cargaba cada noche, todo ese rencor almacenado no era precisamente contra Potter, sino consigo mismo, pues caia a la cuenta que si aquella noche de la guerra en el colegio no hubiera deseado tomar la cabeza del chico de la cicatriz en la sala de menesteres, quizá Crabbe estuviera vivo y comiendo cuanto pastel se le pusiera en frente como era su costumbre; eso defintivamente lo hacía rabiar de coraje, ya que la razón por la que deseaba vengarse de Harry, era en realidad por demostrarse a si mismo que podía hacer las cosas solo, que podía regresar a su madre a aquel circulo de mujeres estiradas, a esas tertulias donde era feliz o un deleite pertenecer encabezandolo.

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho a causa de observar una linda sonrisa tan sincera que no iba dirigida a el, mas ahora que la necesitaba demasiado, en cambio aquella mugrienta criatura por el solo hecho de existir era merecedor de la compasión y la bondad de la castaña quien luchaba por sus derechos. Abrió sus grisáceos ojos para observar con furia al elfo que sin deberla ni temerla fue lanzado de un puntapié hacia donde se encontraba el reloj de péndulo. La castaña quiebn había visto esa acción tan atroz tan solo miraba con rabia a Malfoy.

-Amo que fue lo que hice amo - El hombrecillo chillaba desesperado mirando a su dueño quien lo habia maltratado de la nada, por lo que levantándose como podía realizaba todas las caravanas posibles para evitar incrementar la ira que por alguna situación habia tenido.

-¡Sabes que me molesta que no pidas permiso para aparecer frente a mi!- En ese momento el rubio iba a darle otro puntapie pero escuchó la voz de Hermione detenerlo - ¡Detente Malfoy!- Toda la atencion que había tenido en el elfo ahora era dirigido a la castaña, por lo que la chica al observar esos ojos llenos de ira decidió silenciarse, pero jamás flaquear ya que aún era defensora de los derechos de todos ellos, los marginados, se sentía con esa responsabilidad a pesar de encontrarse amordazada.

Draco caminaba lentamente mirando a la Gryffindor quien también lo observaba con aquel odio, esa rabia que había sentido cada vez que se llenaba la boca diciendo "sangre sucia", esta vez no tendria su miedo, no le concedería ese poder, por que bien decían que el miedo alimenta al miedo mismo haciendolo una especie de moustro sin cara o forma para poder enfrentar a pesar que este pueda ser del tamaño de una hormiga. Hermione lo sabía mas que nadie, si antes habia tenido pavor, deseos de morir o terminar con todo, esta vez lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias, asi que continuó observandolo con furia. Malfoy solo se aproximaba a paso lento sonriendo triunfantemente ante lo que deseaba, pues aquellas emociones que la castaña le brindaba era una señal que no le era del todo indiferente, no lo hacía por maltratar al elfo sino por ver esos ojos que le fascinaban. La tomó de las mejillas procurando no lastimarla fijando sus ojos de plata liquida en los de ella, volvió a sonreir aproximandose a milimetros de su cara para observarla detenidamente.

-Dame tu odio, deseo tu ira, quiero una emocion por mas perversa que esta sea, ¿Sientes ganas de matarme?, ¿Sientes ganas de hacerme sangrar hasta quitarme las putas entrañas Granger?- La miraba, solo la observaba hablando con aquella voz tan apaciblemente mortifera como esa clase de arañas ponzoñosas que llegan sigilosamente para después inyectar el veneno necesario para acabar con un animal cincuenta mil veces mas grande que ellas. Hermione solo respiraba no con temor esta vez, clavaba sus ojos caramelo en esa coraza que Malfoy se había puesto como una armadura impenetrable, pues reflejaban soledad, miedo, deseos de morir, anhelo por cambiar su mundo sin saber por donde comenzar, limpiar la escoria que se había creado para poder ser el que quizá siempre quizo; un hombre de bien dedicado a los negocios, a dirigir empresas, tener clase por si solo y salir adelante para poder poner en alto su apellido sin el lastre de los mortifagos.

-Soy un maldito mounstro verdad?, soy el peor verdugo que pudiste tener maldita y asquerosa sangre sucia—El la seguia sosteniendo, esta vez con suavidad, aquel trasfondo de palabras denotaba un serio arrepentimiento, el reconocimiento absoluto de los errores cometidos sin el valor suficiente para enmendar el camino, aquel sendero lleno de fango donde se había propuesto ser el rey, el soberano de su propio infierno e inmundicia. Ella cambiaba su mirada, sabía que no habia sido intencional lo del elfo, pues Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tenía un perfil criminal del cual debiera cuidarse.

-Eso lo decides tu Malfoy, solo tu, pero no descargues en otros tu frustracion, si quieres hacerle daño a alguien hazlo conmigo, ¿Acaso no soy tu prisionera?, ¿No soy tu moneda de cambio?- Ella seguía mirándolo, contemplando y enfrentando aquella faceta bestial que le había llegado por esos instantes a pesar de estar acostumbrándose a los malos tratos recibidos en tan solo unos días. Fijó su mirada pues era la única arma con la que disponía, aquella que sin palabras podía describir cualquier sentimiento sin articular ni una sola de ellas. -No importa que me toques por fuera Malfoy, mientras no permita que me dañes por dentro considero que estare por bien servida- Finalizaba.

El rubio al escucharla se daba cuenta de que no sería fácil lidiar con aquel carácter tan terco, los ojos acaramelados le expresaban todos los reproches por su conducta tan ruin que los golpes serían poco para doblegarla; a pesar de estar en esas condiciones no cabía duda que Hermione Granger era digna de la casa a la que pertenecía, fiel seguidora de sus preceptos y constante luchadora de los derechos de los demás si estos eran invadidos o degradados. Decidió soltarla llenando sus ojos de furia, de frustración, incluso de dolor, ya que por primera vez deseaba llorar, desahogar toda esa mierda que habitaba en su cabeza por seguir una venganza que no estaba seguro de fundamentar, algo que carecia de validez puesto que el solo había sido el arquitecto de su propio destino, diseñando cada una de sus paredes y cimentándolas en terreno fangoso como el fracaso. La única manera en la que podía salir era doblegando un poco aquella forma de ser tan reacia otorgando el perdón para por ende hacerlo consigo mismo, pero el platinado era demasiado cobarde para una confrontación como esa, simplemente no se encontraba preparado para dar la cara y luchar contra aquel mounstro que el mismo se había formado.

-Plumber!, trae la cena a la señorita, y asegurate de que se la coma, es una puta orden me entendiste?!, de lo contrario me pagaras con tu vida parasito asqueroso- El platinado empuñaba las manos, los bíceps comenzaban a tensarse de la ira que estaba experimentando al descubrir que la castaña seguía siendo la misma terca de siempre. La observaba con una mueca de odio, de desprecio, pero sobre todo esos ojos grises expresaban fascinación, su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado al escuchar la frase "eso lo decides tu", las palabras exactas que le abrían una puerta de grandes dimensiones pero demasiado peligrosa para entrar a travez de ella.

-Si amo Malfoy, Plumber se asegurara de que la prisionera coma sus alimentos- El hombrecillo orejón se levantaba con dificultad mientras que la castaña lo observaba causándole una gran ternura.

-Comeré descuida.. no tendras que obligarme .. ¿Plumber verdad?..-Hermione comentaba con dulzura haciendo aterrorizar al elfo que no dejaba de mirar a su amo ya que al parecer esa muestra de compasión lo hacía enojar más de la cuenta, asi que solo decidió asentir con la cabeza agachada. El platinado escuchaba esa voz tan cálida, hubiera deseado que se lo dijera a el directamente, que lo mirara con esos ojos caramelo llenos de ternura, pero eso le daba más miedo aún; la chica solo era una rehén, alguien que estaría de paso en su vida, alguien a quien no conservaría… por mas que en esos momentos lo deseara. ¿Consevarla?, se preguntaba una y otra vez confundido entre su deber con la pureza de la sangre y sus propios deseos, un dilema del cual no quería encontrar la respuesta dándole pavor el resultado, descubriendo quizá el sentir algo mas fuerte por esa chica tan terca, por esa prisionera a la que tenía que abandonar, misma que ahora pertenecía… a otro.. al maldito Potter.

-Partire mañana al colegio, Plumber tiene instrucciones de desatarte, pero si intentas escapar, o alguna treta lo sabre y vendre enseguida para que afrontes las putas consecuencias.. puedo ser paciente.. pero hasta eso tiene un limite—Suspiraba el chico reprimiendo el deseo incontenible de que no se fuera, pues estar asi de cerca, estar en esa situación lo hacía sentir vivo, con sangre en las venas, imaginándose esa piel blanca sobre la suya en un abrazo, pero no, no debía pensar en Granger de esa manera, debía sacarla de ese lugar donde se había metido sin desearlo, ya que mas que estar en esa casa de Estocolmo, se había adentrado a otro lugar donde Draco Malfoy tenía cerrado a cal y canto.. Su corazón. -Si todo sale bien, estaras con Potter mas pronto de lo que crees, asi que si no te pasas de lista, te iras de aquí como es tu puto deseo- El chico abria la puerta para después soltar una lagrima, para beber una copa y darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar la intensidad de las emociones, borrar esos ojos color miel que comenzaban a grabarse en su memoria para después dormir con ellos soñando un mundo perfecto donde los dos no tenían ataduras, pero eso era imposible, era prohibido, era un pecado mortal que lo conduciría al peor de los infiernos envidiando las "comodidades" de Azkaban.

Hermione por su parte tan solo cerraba sus ojos, no debía llorar, no ahora que estaba luchando con uñas y dientes por salir de ese sitio; comprendía que su captor estaba mucho más asustado que ella al mirarla con tanta intensidad haciendo esos arrebatos de ira. Suspiró un momento pensando en Harry, ya que quizá estaría buscándola como un loco desquiciado en cualquier rincón sobre la tierra, pero ella se sentía culpable deseando saber que clase de negocio tenía el platinado con él por el cual había sido secuestrada.

-Mañana será otro dia- Miraba al elfo con una sonrisa mismo que se disponía a llevarle comida para que pudiera cenar, ella debía obedecer a Malfoy o de lo contrario el hombrecillo pagaría las consecuencias ya que a pesar de no tener apetito por toda esa situación tan desagradable no quería altercados a causa suya.


	12. Mi pasión prohibida

**Mi pasión prohibida.**

Habian transcurrido dos semanas desde la última entrevista con Potter, el rubio se encontraba frente a su chimenea ondeando una copa de moscatel fijando su gris mirada en el danzar del fuego. Con una sonrisa de satisfaccion planeaba poco a poco manuipular el temperamento de su archienemigo cara rajada; encendiendo un cigarrillo maquinaba la forma de hacerlo sufrir hasta verlo vulnerable.

-Esto será divertido-

Pensaba en voz alta al momento de que el elfo doméstico llamado Plumber aparecía con sus orejas dobladas y sus manos aferradas una con la otra en espera de un arrebato de ira por parte de su amo; Draco no había tenido tiempo de capitalizarse dandose el lujo de tener servidumbre mágica, por lo que a travez de los contactos que tenía en esas epoocas de enmascarado buscó la manera de localizar a todos aquellos que habían servido por mucho o corto tiempo a los seguidores de Voldemort, mismos que sin tener un hogar a donde ir se congregaban en pequeñas comarcas en espera de su nueva "administracion". El platinado había viajado a varias de ellas para poder hacer una buena elección, pues a pesar de que estos seres no recibían paga alguna monetariamente hablando, lo hacían en especie con el sentido de la "pertenencia", pues estaban acostumbrados a no estar solos.

Aquel hombrecillo se acercaba con la cabeza agachada mientras que el platinado seguia contemplando el fuego de su chimenea como si el mundo no existiera. -Amo, Plumber tiene que… decirle algo- Declaraba en un hilo de voz aquel harapiento personaje de orejas dobladas - La prisionera desea.. que la desaten- En ese momento el rubio lo miraba de reojo restandole importancia a aquella declaracion dejando su copa de vino en la mesa.

-Y yo quiero ser el rey del mundo- Reía a carcajadas dando otra calada a su cigarrillo disfrutando su primer triunfo en la cita con su enemigo.

-Amo Malfoy, pero ella quiere bañarse- Indicaba con dificultad hasta que el platinado lo miraba con furia y desaprobacion haciendo que el hombrecillo se cubriera la cabeza con ambas manos amortiguando lo que sería un millar de golpes por aquella declaración tan "fuera de lugar". En ese instante el chico sentía curiosidad, quizá algo de morbo pero sobre todo curiosidad; se levantó del sillón y tan solo miró con aprobación al pequeño elfo que lo miraba con acuosos y desesperados ojos.

-Creo que ire a ver a nuestra invitada- Riendo un poco y ondeando la copa todavía se dirigia subiendo las escaleras lentamente tarareando una canción que había escuchado recientemente; después de todo para las cosas que estaban saliendo a pedir de boca eran un motivo de júbilo y festejo para aquel chico que por primera vez estaba siendo el actor intelectual en todo aquel numero para sacar de quicio al supuesto "heroe del mundo mágico".

La castaña no se encontraba tensa, sus nervios se habían tranquizado dandose cuenta de que si Malfoy deseara realmente matarla, lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento de la captura; consideraba que con el historial de aversión que tenía por la impureza de la sangre no se tentaría las entrañas para lanzarle un rayo color verde directo al pecho o atravezarle el corazón con una daga pensando que con eso salvaría la estirpe de los que deacuerdo a los encapuchados "merecian ser magos".

Escuchaba los pasos que emitían los mocasines negros, seguramente aquel hombrecillo había habldo con el consultando el deseo de la chica; ella solo se quedaba quieta en la espera de cualquier cosa que pudiera venir, ya que probablemente la obligaría a permanecer sucia, con el sudor en la frente a causa de los nervios derrochados en semanas por la incertidumbre de su libertad, sintiendose asqueada de si misma no solo por no haber tenido contacto con el agua sino por la relación a escondidas que habia llevado con Potter.

Siempre que tenía que acudir al sanitario lo hacía acompáñada del elfo; cosa que le desagradaba ya que en esos momentos es dificil poder hacer cualquier cosa si se siente "en vigilancia", pero poco a poco ella fue perdiendo ese miedo hasta que su cuerpo se resigno a la falta de privacidad; si estaba secuestrada, era imposible tener aunque fuera ese tipo de libertad.

La puerta se abría despacio y por casualidad del destino mismo o cruel ironía del tiempo el reloj de péndulo daba otra campanada para marcar la hora como si nada en esa casa estuviera pasando. La castaña por su parte penso que probablemente habría represalias contra Plumber a casua de su deseo de estar limpia, y aunque aprovechaba para poder asearse correctamente gracias al pequeño grifo de agua que habia en el mismo no podía gozar de un baño completo por temor a que Malfoy hiciera papilla al hombrecillo. Dio un suspiro largo y se froto las manos para calmar sus nervios ya que cada paso que escuchaba hacía latir un poco más su corazón en el temor de la respuesta que le daría; debía tranquilizarse, respirar serenamente y tener el control de la situación a pesar de encontrarse en aquella posición que no le daba muchas elecciones.

-Asi que deseas que te desate Granger- El platinado se acercaba hasta su cama acercando su nariz al cuello de la chica aspirando el aroma que despedía, sabía perfecatemente que esa mezcla de aroma a sudor y perfume de lavanda que tenia el jabón para manos y cuerpo lo usaría para poder asearse lo mas que pudiese; conocía a las mujeres o al menos a la gran mayoria para llegar a pensar que la vanidad llegaba a tal extremo que se mitigaba con lo que se podía, abanderandose la famosa frase "en tiempos de guerra, cualquier agujero es trinchera".

-Solo me dare una ducha Malfoy no tardare mucho- La castaña trataba de sonar serena pero obviamente el contacto tan cercano del platinado la incomodaba, la ponía nerviosa como si eso fuera lo más peligroso que en su vida haya experimentado a pesar de estar cerca de ese chico que había sido su enemigo desde que pisaron el colegio de magia.

-Pues no hueles mal Sangre sucia, quiza pueda hacer que Plumber te bañe- Soltaba una risotada mientras que la chica lo observaba con desaprobación e ira.

-No puedes hablar en serio Malfoy, eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti- Hermione lo miraba desconcertada no dando credito a las palabras del chico a pesar de conocerlo de mucho tiempo teniendo esas ideas tan maquiavelicas en la cabeza; se incorporaba un poco o trataba de hacerlo ya que era complicado con sus extremidades atadas, al menos se daría por bien servida permitiendosele el habla, concluyendo que si no la amordazaban completamente significaría una sola cosa; ese sitio estaba en medio de la nada, por lo que cualquier grito de auxilio estaría de más gastando energias.

Al menos ahora tenía una pista sobre ese sitio en donde estaba enclaustrada, debía guardar sus energias y no desperdiciar nada discutiendo o llorando, almacenaría hasta el momento preciso toda esa fuerza y coraje que necesitaría para escapar, entre tanto tenía otra idea mejor que circulaba en su cabeza, consideraba que era mejor cazar moscas con miel que estar retando como era su costumbre al captor que disfrutaba cualquier suplicio proveniente de ella.

-Entonces me consideras un mounstro Granger eso lo que quisiste decir?, vamos , aceptalo, me tienes miedo- Se regodeaba el platinado bebiendo de su copa misma que hacía que sus nervios se relajaran a tal grado de estar un poco hebrio sin llegar a perder el control sobre si mismo.

-Porfavor Draco, necesito ducharme, prometo no hacer nada, y aunque lo pretendiera creo que esto bastante vigilada no te parece?- La chica hablaba con tanta suavidad, tanta dulzura y con un volumen más bajo que el de su captor que éste abría los ojos un poco mas casi soltando la copa de sus manos. Malfoy sintió una punzada en el corazon al escuchar de ella su primer nombre, temblaba un poco ablandando aquella actitud petulante y sobervia que había tenido desde un principio, pues no sabía como actuar, que decir, que hacer, pensaba reclamarle por comportarse de esa forma tan igualada sabiendo que su pureza había formado una coraza en él.

Por otro lado su latir era fuerte, algo acelerado y no ocasionado por el licor que había pasado por sus labios, dejó su copa con tranquilidad deseando sonreir, saltar de alegría, si moría, lo haría con gusto al haber escuchado de unos labios prodigiosos su nombre, "Draco", era como una melodía de ángeles que con un buen acompañamiento de musica sería comparado con el paraíso en la tierra; a esa conclusión llegaba. Tomaba las ataduras y de forma lenta desenredaba aquel yugo mirandola a los ojos, ella hacía lo mismo contemplando ese par de monedas de plata que denotaban soledad, incomprensión, culpa, odio hacia si mismo, considerandolo casi un niño que renegaba de haber sido castigado por la vida misma.

-No intentes nada Granger, lo sabre si lo haces quedo claro?- El hablaba con demasiada quietud pero con firmeza.

-Tienes mi palabra- Ella sin dejar de mirarlo lo contemplaba, y por una extraña razón el latir de su corazon tambien se aceleraba al perderse en esa mirada de plata liquida, en ese cabello tan rubio como los rayos del sol, esa piel nivea bajo sus mangas enmarcadas por unas cuantas venas denotando su hombría, su fuerza, su testosterona, su clase. Pasados algunos minutos ella quedaba completamente liberada, se sentía bien, cerraba sus ojos para darse cuenta lo mucho que valoraba sus articulaciones, poder caminar y estirarse, moverse a sus anchas aunque fueran algunos minutos.

-Gracias, ahora.. ire a ducharme- Hermione sonreía con calidez mientras que el rubio temblaba un poco, sin querer imaginando la piel desnuda de la chica siendo acariciada por el agua tibia que corría tras ella, esa humedad comenzando a impregnar su ser acompañada del vapor que salía del baño sirviendo como cortina en el decoro de la decencia misma, la manera en la que pudiera enjabonar sus pechos redondos, su cintura menudita, sus piernas torneadas y cinceladas por el desarrollo de la metamorfosis de niña a mujer eran cosas que Malfoy se imaginaba repercutiendo en una erección que trataba de discimular acomodandose en la cama para que ella no lo notara.

-Yo tengo que salir entonces- El chico no se levantaba por las ovbias razones que su cuerpo le demandaba, asi que espero un rato a que se metiera al cuarto de baño para con eso esperar tan solo el momento en el que tendría que salir no sin antes hacer algo.

-Plumber, aparecete- En ese instante el elfo temeroso hacía acto de precencia atravez de un poco de humo entrelazando sus manos deseando que esta vez su amo no se enfadara con el por algo que no habia cometido, tan solo lo miro con temor abriendo más sus acuosos y marrones ojos en espera de cualquier cosa. Hermione se detuvo observando también al platinado deseando que no le reprendiera por lo que inmediatamente espero paciente hasta que le diera una orden, esta vez no permitiría que se pasara de listo con él.

-Me llamaba usted amo?- El hombrecillo con la cabeza agachada decía en un hilo de voz mientras que el platinado ahora con los efectos secundarios de la hombría calmados se levantaba tomando su copa vacia para retirarse sin despegar su gris mirada de la castaña quien todavía estaba de pie esperando a que no reprendiera al pequeño ser mágico.

-Consigue ropa limpia para la señorita, y quiero de primera calidad no de la clase de harapos que acostumbraba, haz lo que te pido y seras recompensado- El chico hablaba con voz severa pero esta vez calmada, mientras tanto la castaña fruncía el ceño observándose a si misma todavía en el uniforme del colegio que llevaba, estaba empolvado y sucio por lo que no debía de llevar eso puesto mas tiempo, se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada.

El elfo doméstico observaba a la chica para adivinar la talla ideal para conseguir las prendas necesarias, pero en ese instante el platinado fijaba su mirada en el cuerpo de Hermione, mordía su labio inferior discretamente pasando sus ojos por sus piernas, su cintura, ese pecho escondido tras esa camisa mugrienta, ese rostro que tanto le fascinaba.

-Mi madre tiene todavía ropa en este lugar asi que consigue algo limpio y mañana haces las compras Plumber- El chico en ese instante se disponía a emprender retirada pero la chica emitió un sonido para llamar la atención del joven platinado. -Se te ofrece algo Granger?, espero que estes contenta, no suelo cumplir caprichitos de niñas mimadas—Decia con un deje de sarcasmo mientras la castaña rodaba sus ojos para volver a mirarlo.

-No creo que deba usar la ropa de tu madre, después de todo no debe ser tocada por una sangre sucia, además no me sentiría comoda con eso- La chica se disponía a abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando en ese instante sintió un olor a encino dulce y a menta, ese aroma tan característico de Malfoy que se había acostumbrado a su nariz desde su estancia en la mansión de Estocolmo provocando con esto que se estremeciera un poco experimentando una corriente eléctrica en todos sus nervios, ¿Por qué ese contacto comenzaba a agradarle?, no lo sabía y no deseaba averiguarlo, palabras como "pasión prohibida" llegaba a su cerebro al recordar un libro que había leído en una de sus tantas visitas a la biblioteca antes de la segunda guerra mágica sobre una pareja de enamorados que por la sociedad no podían estar juntos, ella una linda noble llamada Blanchette de Camrose y él un ladron llamado Dante de Alrick unidos por un amor restringido y separados por las costumbres nobiliarias de esa época; de verdad una historia trágica.

Las manos del platinado la tomaban del hombro para acercarse a su oído, el calor de ese cuerpo enemigo hacía que la chica cerrara los ojos por un momento no por el miedo, no por el terror a su captor, era algo diferente que incluso no había sentido con nadie más, ese toque extraño y peligroso hacía que sus emociones se combinaran desembocando en una respiración entrecortada y un deseo reprimido de satisfacción. El tan solo la presionaba un poco, sin lastimarla, de manera sutil, de forma tan delicada como si se tratara de una flor que necesitaba cuidados, observaba su mejilla donde le había dado la bofetada sintiendo que le ardía la mano al recordar tal hecho, cerró los ojos y su boca se dirigió a su oído.

-Si es mi deseo que uses un vestido de mi madre, lo haras, no creo que tengas muchas alternativas, además las malditas tiendas están cerradas a esta hora, ¿Crees que estamos en la cuidad Granger?- Preguntaba retóricamente mientras que la chica tan solo deseaba entrar al cuarto de baño de una buena vez para evitar aquel aliento a menta, deseaba huir de esa fascinación que estaba sintiendo, después de todo él solo la estaba utilizando para una venganza.

Pensaba en Harry no estando segura ahora de lo que sentía y eso la aterrorizaba, pues el chico de la cicatriz estaría haciendo lo indecible para tenerla de vuelta mientras ella debía esperarlo, después de todo aquel amor también lo había añorado; por otro lado, Draco Malfoy representaba lo que ella tanto despreciaba como la vanidad, el ego, la sobervia, la avaricia, y no deseaba cautivarse por esas cosas para no contradecir tal pensamiento.

-Yo solo lo decía por tus.. ideales de pureza, no me malinterpretes, además considero que los vestidos de tu madre conservan el buen gusto neoclásico que los caracterizan- Mencionaba la chica safandose lentamente de las manos de Draco para adentrarse al baño y poder ducharse como dios mandaba, cerraba la puerta detrás suyo recargándose en ella cerrando sus ojos y exhalando toda aquella represión que comenzó a experimentar por las cercanías del platinado; mordía su labio inferior de nuevo con esos ojos grises impregnados en su memoria, el aroma a menta, a encino dulce que podría cautivar a cualquier chica boba que se le acercara, repudiando el hecho de ser una de ellas como parte de una lista siniestra que comenzaba a escribir su nombre.

Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta sin antes decirle al elfo que se retirara, mismo que en seguida desaparecía en un simple "plop" dejándolo solo en esa habitación donde se escuchaba el agua de la tina correr deliberadamente hasta llenarse. Se imaginaba de repente a Hermione quitándose prenda por prenda para comenzar a bañarse, su respiración se entrecortaba al recrear un poco la escena donde se desvestía lentamente dejando resbalar su falda sobre sus muslos cincelados.

Cerraba en ese momento la puerta por dentro evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para que la chica no se diera cuenta de que aún seguía ahí; se encamino lentamente hacia la cama para sentarse y contemplar fijamente la puerta de color caoba oscuro que dividía el deseo de la realidad; sus ojos grises no se clavaban en la textura del picaporte a pesar de verlo detenidamente, pues su imaginación divagaba acompañado del sonido del agua correr pensando en que aquella castaña estaría mojando su cuerpo despacio y sin prisa alguna, pues todas las chicas eran iguales en ese aspecto, se tomaban siempre su tiempo para poder asearse de la mejor manera posible.

Draco comenzaba a respirar mas lento quizá por el efecto del alcohol o por la ansiedad que estaba experimentando, pues a pesar de traer tan solo una camiseta ligera sintió que le estorbaba debido a que su flujo sanguíneo se aceleraba con el paso de los minutos observando aquella puerta; cerro sus ojos un poco para después abrirlos con lentitud introduciendo su mano despacio sobre su abdomen plano adentrándola mas y mas hacia un bulto que se había generado en su entrepierna apunto de estallar de la presión que la misma ropa estaba ejerciendo.

Se tocaba con suavidad apretando más todavía sus incisivos contra su labio inferior contrayendo un poco sus cejas al acariciarse, no era de los que acostumbraba autosatisfacerse pues siempre tenía una que otra chica aristocrática para lograr salir del paso sobre una cama acompañado de vino blanco y algo de música. Comenzaba a gemir lentamente y despacio para no ser escuchado, su lado salvaje comenzaba a hacerse presente en ese toque tan placentero que tan magistralmente manipulaba al escuchar el sonido del agua teniendo en su memoria la imagen de Hermione humedeciendo su cuerpo con el jabon, el shampoo y el agua.

Un placer de dioses transmitido en el erotismo de la misma ilusión o deseo casi platónico, unos pasos más hacia lo inexplorado o lo prohibido de aquella situación. Su erección descomunal no se liberaba pero desabrochaba el botón de su cremallera para tener una mejor maniobra, aquellos ojos grises fijados en el picaporte del cuarto de baño era como ver el rostro de la castaña sonriendo, suspirando, retándolo, haciéndolo sentir mas vivo que nunca, esa luz siniestra que una sangre sucia le estaba regalando, esa misma le fascinaba volviéndose esclavo y cautivo de ella.

Sudaba un poco, pues sus cabellos platinados se pegaban en su frente mientras el calor de su misma sangre se apoderaba de su cuerpo dándole el placer mas grande que incluso con nadie había tenido, y ahora el solo hecho de imaginarse a una chica de ojos color caramelo lo hacía sentir en total plenitud a pesar de no estar presente.

Hermione en cambio se encontraba en la tina de baño cerrando sus ojos todavía con el aroma a menta que el chico platinado le había dejado no solo en la ropa, su cerebro materializaba aquellos orbes grises que la miraban con determinación, con miedo, con saña y a la vez con un deje de ternura. Se acariciaba los pechos cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo que sus manos ya no le pertenecían para imaginarse unas de color dos tonos mas claro que la suyas, con algunas venas ligeramente salidas quizá con un aroma a tabaco y vino blanco que acababan de servirse. Respiraba despacio pasando su mano derecha por su cintura para llegar a esa zona intima donde solo las mujeres dan a aquel hombre elegido el derecho a entrar completamente.

Al tocarse sentía que traicionaba sus propios principios, ese decoro que sus padres le habían inculcado por años se hacían nada al comenzar a experimentar el deseo, la carne, el aroma, el anhelo de otro cuerpo con quien compartir esa transformación. No pensó en Harry, ya que cuando el cuerpo es complacido por uno mismo viene a la mente no el amor o la devoción, sino la atracción fatal y peligrosa del cual se desea ser parte, y esa misma tenía cabellos platinados, ojos grises y aroma a menta con perfume a encino dulce.

Todo eso le atemorizaba, le llenaba de preocupación pero le encantaba, ya que en ese lapso de placer no deseaba pensar sobre lo que debía ser y lo que deseaba ser, simplemente una mujer con deseos como cualquier otra, una con sangre en las venas, una chica sensual para si misma siendo profanada por el deseo platónico.

Al cabo de transcurrir dos horas el sonido del agua se detuvo haciendo que el chico platinado ahora más húmedo que nunca a causa de la explosión de su mismo cuerpo recobrara la cordura. Sentía su ropa interior mojada, había llegado al climax en esa eyaculación que sin pensar había dejado salir, pues en esos momentos no se piensa, solo se actua a pesar de la mente misma; abrochó seguido a esto el botón de su cremallera y con su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza tomo la copa vacía y abrió la puerta despacio para que la castaña al salir no se diera cuenta de su presencia, asi que como pudo logró irse de ahí recargándose un poco por fuera cerrando de nueva cuenta sus ojos. -Debo estar mas loco que una puta cabra.—Concluía mientras que caminaba despacio hacia su habitación para poder tomar un baño de la misma manera.

La castaña enredaba una toalla cubriendo sus pechos mirándose al espejo recriminándose un poco por lo que había hecho, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberse disfrutado como lo hizo pues no se presentaba la oportunidad para ello. Escurría la humedad de sus rizos con ambas manos ladeando su cabello y sonriendo en señal de haber disfrtuado ese momento, quizá no lo tendría de nuevo. -Para todo hay una primera vez—reia un poco al hacer mofa de si misma imaginándose la cara de sus amigas si es que algun dia decidía contarles.

Abrió la puerta y de nuevo aquella habitación la esperaba; pensaba que Draco volvería a atarla pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie, solo se sentó en la cama para poder contemplar un poco la luna que se veía hermosa, y sin quererlo, esos ojos grises se reflejaban atravez de ella..

-Draco—Declaraba con ternura la chica sonriendo para si misma, no sabía por que, pero ese platinado tan engreído y testarudo comenzaba a agradarle a pesar de estar bajo su yugo.


	13. Sharkthoot, el artista

**Sharkthoot, el artista.**

Los dias transcurrian a paso lento no solo en el colegio Hogwarts sino también en la oficina de Aurores que no habían encontrado ninguna pista o indicio de la chica secuestrada; habían interrogado a todo aquel que tuvo contacto con ella y muchos de los alumnos convergían en que la habían visto por esas ocasiones en la biblioteca.

Harry se había alistado para salir a Gringotts aquella tarde; Ron quien lo había visto distinto toda aquella semana constantemente e preguntaba sobre su estado. El chico de la cicatriz argumentaba que seguía intranquilo por no haber progreso en las investigaciones pero en realidad estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al no tener idea de como sacaría diez mil galeones en efectivo del banco.

Los duendes eran los seres mas astutos en cuanto a dinero se trataba, asi que no resultaría sencillo evadir el sinumero de preguntas de seguridad. Potter aprovechaba que era sábado y desde muy temprano se transportaba con polvos flú para no retrasarse; llevaba puestos unos jeans deslavados y una camisa a cuadros que Ginny le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Se apareció en el callejón Diagon donde mas de algún tanseúnte lograba reconocerle, "Hola Harry", "Señor Potter buen dia", eran de lo poco que escuchaba mientras a paso apresurado se iba dirigiendo al banco de los magos. El pelinegro solo les dedicaba unos cuantos saludos con la cabeza aunque hubiera deseado pasar desapercibido ante todos ellos.

Cuando por fin llegaba al edificio irregularmente construido respiró un poco armándose de valor para estudia r lo que debía hacerse una vez dentro. Por ser una celebridad no había persona que no lo conociera o cotilleara sobre su estadía en aquel lugar; comenzaba a sentir lo incómodo de no poder tener la privacidad que deseaba incluso a raíz de la segunda guerra mágica, asi que ese dia no resultaría la excepción.

Llego por fin donde un duende parecido a Griphook se encontraba escribiendo como era su costumbre en el gran libro de balances generales acompañado de otro que podría ser su asistente. Aquel hombrecillo con dientes afilados y mirada oscura se acomodaba su monóculo para hacer el reconocimiento facial esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente distando mucho de ser amable.

-Señor Potter, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntaba el administrador del banco.

Harry debía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias evitando mostrarse nervioso o inquieto a pesar de que en ese momento comenzaban a sudarle las manos, así que sonriendo como si nada pasara se atrevió a hablar.

-Buen dia, he venido a realizar un retiro- Indicaba con naturalidad.

-Cuanto va a retirar-

-Diez mil- Con la paciencia y calma del mundo mencionaba mientras que el duende seguía mirándolo detenidamente.

-Es una suma fuerte para un solo retiro señor- El hombrecillo del monóculo entrelazaba sus manos en espera de una explicación pues era evidente que no lo dejaría hacer el movimiento sin justificación; así eran los duendes, meticulosos, tacaños, inteligentes y tracioneros haciendo siempre las cosas para su propio beneficio no importando el costo.

-No veo cual sea el problema, además le recuerdo que en primer lugar, es mi dinero del que estamos hablando y segundo, solo como dato adicional le comento que yo solventaré nuestros uniformes en el equipo de Quidditch asi como lo necesario para renovar nuestra imagen- Harry fingía con todo el entusiasmo del mundo pero se encontraba mas inquieto que de costumbre. Aquel duende que lo miraba inquisitivo no daba mucho crédito a esas palabras, tan solo se frotaba el retorcido y deforme mentón para hacer le movimiento.

-¡Finster!- llamaba de un grito sin dejar de mirar al chico de la cicatriz quien no despegaba su sonrisa del hombrecillo para evitar que le hiciese mas preguntas.

En ese instante un duende poco mas bajo de estatura que el administrador llegaba con una libreta y una pluma; vestía un trajecito pintorezco color azul turquesa con una camisa de holanes en el pecho y en los puños.

-¿Dónde rayos esta Finster?- El administrador preguntaba furioso al saber que uno de sus empleados había faltado a trabajar o no acudía a su llamado. En cambio el otro daba un paso delante de forma serena.

-Finster se reportó enfermo señor, pero si gusta estoy disponible para el procedimiento de rutina- Mencionaba el empleado de manera tan leal que convenció al encargado del banco de darle luz verde. Harry pasó saliva al escuchar eso último con un poco de dificultad; recordó que la última vez que había acudido a hacer un retiro personalmente fue a la edad de diez años, en ese entonces Griphook era el gerente del lugar y por ser el hijo de los Potter se le concedió tal movimiento en su cuenta para solventar sus gastos escolares del primer año en el colegio.

-Medidas de seguridad?, ¿Acaso yo robaría mi propio dinero?, ¡Vaya, eso si que es el chiste del día!- Harry se reía a carcajadas mas por el nerviosismo que por lo gracioso de la situación pero en ese momento el hombrecillo del monóculo dio un cerrón fuerte al libro de balances para mirarlo inclinándose un poco mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Señor Potter, no dudamos que usted es el auténtico propietario de su cuenta, pero se han reforzado las medidas en cuanto a las entradas a las bóvedas y retiros de las cuentas bancarias- El administrador llegaba a aproximarse hasta que soltó una carcajada haciendo que los demás duendes en los cubículos lo escucharan volviendo a sus labores al cabo de unos segundos.

-Espero no llegar a pensar que usted tenga que ver en un asesinato o secuestro- Hacía una pausa- Por cierto, escuché que los aurores no han tenido ninguna noticia de su amiga , ¿eso es verdad?- El pelinegro se quedaba atónito ante tal declaración, ahora tenía por bien sentado que los duendes eran mas astutos de lo pensado, no por nada eran los encargados de salvaguardar las finanzas de los magos y brujas de Londres. Pensaba en confesar la verdad, decir que ese dinero que retiraría lo daría al captor de su amiga Hermione pero también sabía que de hacer cualquier movimiento en falso repercutiría en alguna represalia en su contra.

Suspiró hondamente y lo miró para proyectarle credibilidad, recargó sus manos en el barandal que separaba el podio del piso observándolo nuevamente. -Los aurores no dejarían que yo actué por mi cuenta si a eso se refiere, además puedo si usted lo requiere pasar por sus controles de seguridad por si llegara a pensar que soy un impostor, incluso yo creo que pueden saber si me han aplicado "imperius" o me equivoco?- Aseguraba el chico- Contando con que Gringotts siempre tiene las más eficaces medidas de seguridad, ¿Cree usted que vendría como si nada a sustraer dicha suma no teniendo conocimiento previo de ello?- Declaraba con tanta asertividad clavando sus ojos verdes en los oscuros y siniestros del duende quien arqueaba una ceja dándole un poco de crédito a sus palabras.

-Está bien- Puntualizaba finalmente el administrador del banco- Sharkthoot le ayudará con el protocolo, una disculpa si llegue a dudar de usted señor Potter- Mencionaba el hombrecillo del monóculo mientras que el empleado le indicaba al pelinegro que lo acompañara para comenzar con el papeleo antes del retiro de los galeones.

-Haremos esto simple señor Potter, solo le diré que puede confiar en mi, pues de lo contrario ya lo harían descubierto- Asegurandose de estar lo necesariamente lejos de los demás, aquel asistente llamado Sharkthoot le indicaba invitándolo a pasar a una oficina mientras que el pelinegro comenzaba a desconcertarse.

-Que es lo que trata de decir?- Preguntaba el chico de la cicatriz al entrar al privado.

-Se lo haré comprensible y sin tantos rodeos Potter- El duende ponía los papeles realizando un tipo de magia con las manos para que éstos mismos se llenaran diestramente, las letras se escribían fijándose en el papel validadas por un representante bancario- Este dinero será el que usted entregará a quien tiene a su amiga, y si quiere salir pronto de aquí debe de hacer menos preguntas- El duende continuaba con los encantamientos de rutina llenando adecuadamente los campos con la leyenda "validado"; Harry aún tenía sus dudas ya que concluía que aquel individuo mágico trabajaba para el secuestrador que conocía como "el cuervo".

-¿Cómo sabré que puedo confiar en usted Sharkthoot?-

-Simple, en primer lugar no creo que usted tenga mas opciones, puesto que si mi compañero Finster le hubiese interrogado, con tan solo un gesto o una mirada suya sabría las verdaderas intenciones que tenía con este dinero; asi como casi es pillado por Tarrierguk, la bestia monetaria con la que estaba hablando hace rato, creame, ese es mas chacal de lo que fue Griphook en su momento- Se acercaba más al muchacho- Veritaserum señor Potter, le hubieran convertido en cómplice haciendo que soltara hasta lo que no nos importa saber en este lugar sobre su vida , y su amiga en este momento estuviera pagando las consecuencias de su clara imprudencia, asi que de ahora en adelante, cada que haga un retiro procure buscarme, si a mi, como primera instancia- El duende se incorporaba.

-Ahora permítame su pulgar derecho- El hombrecillo extendía su mano curtida, pálida y puntiaguda mientras que el pelinegro aun con sus dudas se la otorgaba sintiendo después un pinchazo producido por la uña que había clavado en ese dedo.

Lo escarlata que brotaba era pasado por un liquido grisáceo para posteriormente someterse al Veritaserum , esto para camuflar el verdadero móvil revelando la verdad a través del ADN y la presión que había sufrido esa sangre antes de entrar al banco.

-Vaya que usted es un experto Sharkthoot- Indicaba asombrado el chico observando el cambio de color de rojo a violeta de su propio fluído corporal.

-Es mi trabajo señor Potter, considérelo si quiere una obra de arte- Sin expresión alguna el duende terminaba de realizar el protocolo de seguridad para dirigirse a la bóveda donde sacaba el efectivo solicitado.

Harry pensaba todavía sentado en esa oficina que se estaba enfrentando a un tipo listo, alguien que tenía contactos para facilitarle las cosas, solo le restaba conocer su verdadera identidad para declararse "ganador". Si bien no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, tendría que estudiar a su oponente para llevarle ventaja.

Quizá ahora no se trataba de Hermione o del rescate, pues estaba siendo probado por primera vez para llevar el título de "héroe". Lo único que restaba era despistar a los aurores para ser él quien sorprendiera al cuervo restregándole el triunfo sobre su inteligencia.

-Listo señor, nos veremos en la siguiente oportunidad y asegurese de que sea yo quien lo atienda- El duende regresaba a los pocos minutos con los galeones mientras que el pelinegro esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Deseaba hacer creer a ese malnacido que tendría el control de la situación pero en realidad sería otro el que fuera manejado, estudiado, y hasta llegado el momento tomado por sorpresa.

-Gracias Sharkthooth nos vemos después- Harry se retiraba con el maletín de galeones dirigiéndose a la salida para pensar un poco más en la próxima entrevista que tendría con el misterioso secuestrador.


	14. Corazón de Leona

**Corazón de Leona.**

El comedor se encontraba bien acomodado con un par de cristalerías ornamentadas por manos elficas dedicadas a la elaboración de bajillas finas, cada cubierto en su lugar era el producto de un hombrecillo que se había esmerado deacuerdo a las exigencias de su amo. Las velas de centro chorreaban despidiendo un aroma a cereza que invadía todo el lugar y la mantelería grabada con el escudo de la familia Malfoy se distinguía en las cuatro esquinas de la mesa.

Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo su copa de moscatel que se había consumido a la mitad en tan solo pocos minutos. Aún continuaba preocupado por la presencia de la detective Parker que tenía de hermosa lo mismo que astuta y ventajosa; sus manos temblaban un poco al sentir que todo estaba complicándose, pues Potter estaría más vigilado por los aurores e incluso por la misma discipula de Moody quien seguramente escudriñaría todas las posibilidades de encerrar al secuestrador.

-Necesito llevarles ventaja- Pensaba en voz alta bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino y fijando su mirada en la bajilla que pertenecía a la casa desde que fue comprada por Lucius.

Al cabo de algunos minutos escuchaba algunos pasos provenientes de unos pies menuditos, en intervalos cortos, aquel sonido se aproximaba hasta que cesó para solo escuchar una respiración delicada. Draco volteaba sorprendido sin dejar escapar ninguna emoción, su mirada gris se deleitaba con aquel vestido satinado color azul cielo con algunos motivos plateados.

Había visto ese mismo en sus madre hacía algunos años, pero ahora miraba a Hermione luciéndolo con elegancia, esa cintura que amoldaba el vestido, los hombros torneados cubiertos por tan solo un chal que él mismo había elegido hacían el contraste perfecto con ese cabello castaño callendo en rizos definidos.

El rostro de la ojimiel no había cambiado con el tiempo; aquellas facciones de niña seguían dibujadas en ese cutis perfecto y sonrisa encantadora a pesar de no tener motivos para esbozarla en ese momento. Caminaba lentamente con sus manos entrelazadas sin mirar a su captor , que por alguna razón aquellos ojos grises le quemaban recordándole el episodio de placer en la bañera. ¡Tenia que ser tan hermoso!, se reprochaba en forma de pregunta a si misma al sucumbir en el laberinto de la imaginación mas baja y hechizante de toda su vida.

-Buenas noches- Decía sin emoción alguna sentándose en la silla que quedaba al otro extremo de la cubierta mientras que el rubio no se conformaba con esa distancia considerable.

-¡Plumber!- Ordenaba con decisión Malfoy y en el instante aquel hombrecillo aparecía a un lado tratando de no cometer ningun error incluso al respirar.

-Dígame amo… Plumber como siempre a su servicio- La voz chillante del hombrecillo se hacía sonar mientras que Draco no despegaba su mirada de la chica; asi que con voz firme, cautivadora y dominante ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer.

-Acerca a la señorita a mi lado- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el elfo se desaparecía al instante para tomar el asiento donde Hermione se encontraba; la chica solo sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco por el movimiento tan brusco que el hombrecillo le había provocado con la reaparición. Malfoy tan solo se carcajeaba de lo lindo contemplando la palidez de la chica quien se encontraba roja de la furia.

-Me gusta la interacción Granger, y de esta distancia puedo vigilar que no trates de escapar- Draco le guiñaba el ojo riéndose de aquella acción mientras Hermione deseaba estrellarle el plato que tenía enfrente o quemarle los testículos con las velas de centro por tomarla como su bufón personal. En cambio a eso, decidió respirar un poco y calmarse, tenía por bien sentado que el encender la mecha sería proporcional a no averiguar el sitio en el que se encontraba.

-Creo que si me lo hubieras pedido me hubiera acercado sin inconveniente, no veo la necesidad de una desaparición- En ese momento su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse, había una esperanza después de todo, debía disimular aquella satisfacción que invadía su ser al encontrar una posibilidad de por fin escapar de ese maldito lugar, solo le pedía a Merlín que no se le ocurriera usar legermancia para que no la delatara aquel pensamiento.

-Eso le quitaría lo divertido de hacerte molestar- Se carcajeaba sonoramente pero a la castaña no le importaba; trataba de observar y estudiar el lugar donde se encontraba, cualquier pista, indicio o por lo menos la distancia aproximada le daría la pauta para realizar la desaparición.

-No importa, contigo cualquier cosa es posible- Decía secamente fijando su vista en el plato ideando la forma de huír. En cambio el rubio de ojos grises dejaba su copa en la mesa mientras que el elfo hacía aparecer la cena.

El banquete consistía en una crema de maíz con mantequilla; misma que humeaba dentro de un recipiente de porcelana francesa, una canasta de pan de centeno cortado en rebanadas sobre un mantel pequeño cuadriculado. Todo eso como primer tiempo , también una botella de shampagne escarchada por fuera que habían dejado enfriar desde horas antes para disfrutarse durante la misma haciendo un complemento ideal para esa comilona de príncipes. Hermione cerraba sus ojos agradeciendo esa comida, siempre se consideraba afortunada al tener algo que llevarse a la boca mientras que los que no tenían esa suerte se conformaban con tan solo mendrugos o sobras de basura que la vida les regalaba como alimento.

Draco había comenzado dando una cucharada a su sopa tomando una rebanada de pan para acompañarla, miraba de reojo a la castaña quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Se sintió incomodo por demostrar una clara falta de educación a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de seda.

-¿Qué no piensas cenar?, o no tienes hambre- Replicaba el muchacho terminando el bocado de lo hambriento que lo había dejado todo ese día de actividades.

-Si- La castaña respondía secamente haciendo de tripas corazón para comenzar con la cena; tomaba el primer sobro de su sopa viniéndole a la mente la misma que su madre preparaba. Recordaba las innumerables ocasiones donde la encontraba en la cocina realizando paso a paso las indicaciones del recetario y aspirando el aroma que emanaba de ese sitio mientras ella leía algún libro para solo mirarla de reojo.

Sentía ganas de llorar botar todo eso y restregarle a Malfoy lo hijo de puta que había sido hasta ese momento, pero sobre todo, anhelaba escapar para evitar lo que estaba sintiendo, algo que en lugar de brindarle dicha le asqueaba, repudiaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de ese maldito aroma a menta, esa esencia del demonio mismo que la arrastraba al peor de los infiernos; pero ella se resistía, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para extirpar ese maldito error y cruel jugada del destino. "Yo amo a Harry, yo amo a Harry", se repetía a si misma para grabarse lo que debía sentir, lo que siempre había añorado desde que era una niña no permitiendo que un arrebato de pasión le quitara todo eso.

-Mañana iré a ver a tu amante, ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?- Malfoy preguntaba como si nada mientras que la chica pensaba que quizá le había leído la mente, pues justo en ese momento acababa de venírsele a la mente su amado cicatrizado; tan solo daba sorbos a su sopa aferrándose al sabor y poniendo su mente en blanco para ser precavida.

-Aunque te lo dijera no creo que ayude mucho dadas las circunstancias- La castaña tomaba el mantel pasándolo por su boca- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- lo miraba.

-Depende, yo sabré si contesto o no- Seguido a eso Hermione por fin postraba sus ojos en los de su captor.

-¿Cuánto es lo que Harry te esta pagando para mi rescate?- En ese instante el platinado soltaba una sonora risotada viendo graciosa aquella pregunta, la volvió a mirar mostrando sus dientes blancos delante de una saña mas venenosa que la de una acromántula enfurecida.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Granger, aunque creeme que me haré de la fortuna indirectamente del gran héroe con el que te acuestas- Declaraba con tanta seguridad mientras que la chica al escuchar eso ultimo sintió ganas de lanzarle la sopa caliente de la olla en los genitales por comportarse de manera tan inmadura y viceral.

-¿tu como sabes que ya me acosté con Harry?, asi que solo como dato Malfoy- Ella tomaba su cuchara y lo apuntaba con ella. - No soy una de las tantas que estas acostumbrado a tratar, es mas, si me he acostado con el o no, es cosa que a ti no te importa- Draco sintió ganas de hacer otra rabieta, no comprendía porqué le importaba que Potter hubiera estado con ella, después de todo, solo era una sangre sucia, una inmundicia para la comunidad mágica, una aberración en todos los aspectos, pero el corazón no mentía, se estaba muriendo de rabia al imaginarse a la chica en brazos de su enemigo jurado, asi que la miró con determinación deteniéndose en esos orbes de color caramelo.

-Tienes razón, no me importa un carajo que te hayas entregado a el, después de todo no soy yo quien esta acostándose contigo - Se hizo un silencio de unos minutos, ambos se contemplaban, mirándose con reto, con rabia, con odio, como siempre se habían visto desde que se conocieron, pero el latir del corazón se había convertido en uno solo sin que ellos lo notaran. Los dos estaban entrando a un terreno prohibido, adentrándose a profundidad a lo que podría ser su perdición o en el mejor de los casos, la salvación del uno al otro; eso no lo sabrían hasta que llegase el momento de quitarse aquella coraza seguida de las millones de mascaras que se anteponían para que nadie conociera realmente quienes eran.

-Lo se, cosa que agradezco sobre manera Malfoy- Ella daba la ultima estocada regresando a su sopa para reprimir las ganas de apretarlo con sus propias manos hasta deformar a ese cretino que se había burlado de ella sobajándola a los niveles de las golfas aristócratas con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. -Entonces estas enterado de sus finanzas, es decir, llevaste planeado esto desde cuando- hacia una pausa- Que yo tenga entendido han embargado todas tus propiedades, asi que en caso de que descubran que tu fuiste quien me secuestró, los aurores te rastrearán incluso hasta el punto donde llamaran a los cazadores- Ella tomaba tranquilamente su sopa mientras que Plumber hacía aparecer un lomo relleno en salsa de regalís como segundo tiempo.

-Vaya que no por nada te decían la roedora de la biblioteca- Draco se calmaba de la misma manera terminando su sopa y cortando una generosa rebanada de lomo sirviéndose de igual modo algo de ensalada con puré de papa que se encontraba como guarnición.

-Solo conjeturas, además durante la cena debemos de tener algun tema de conversación o me equivoco?- Ella seguía en lo suyo restándole importancia, pues en cualquiera de los escenarios no le daría ninguna ventaja.

-Descuida Granger, aquí no nos encontrarán a menos que el parásito éste nos delate- Se refería al elfo que ignorando ese comentario seguía sirviendo lo necesario para la cena. La castaña aún seguía en la espera de lo que deseaba averiguar terminando su sopa para servirse algo de lomo con ensalada, consideraba que la papa brindaba más calorías que el cuerpo necesitaba, y tomando en cuenta su situación debía estar lo más ligera posible.

-Pues si es el caso, comenzarán a buscar el lugar donde podrías tenerme, además tu madre sería quien sufriría con todo esto Malfoy, la interrogarían hasta volverla loca, creeme que conocí algo de los métodos medievales o poco convencionales de Moody cuando trabajaba para la orden del fénix- Mencionaba para abrir el camino hacia aquella respuesta.

-Estocolmo no es un sitio fácil de escudriñar, asi que por ese lado puedes quedarte tranquila, no te encontrarán aquí- La chica detenía su cuchillo al cortar un trozo de lomo al recibir lo que había buscado; si sus cálculos eran ciertos, Suecia no quedaba lejos de Londres, solo había que calcular el kilometraje de la distancia para poder realizar la desaparición, pero lo más importante era notificar a sus padres que estaba bién. No había tiempo para pensar siquiera en que si la perseguía o no, debía huir agotando todos sus recursos, si no tenía varita por lo menos contaba con esa ventaja de no encontrarse cerca de el para poder esconderse.

-Con razón la nieve es espesa, aunque debo intuír que estamos por las montañas al norte, pegado al polo que lo provee de ella- Decía engullendo el trozo de carne aún maquinando la forma de poder salir de esa casa, mientras tanto el platinado la observaba; debía aceptar que no había capturado a cualquier chica tonta, Hermione Granger era más suspicaz de lo que pensaba, debía tomar precauciones para que esa moneda de cambio no se pasara de lista, no había trabajado demasiado para que de buenas a primeras perdiera todo declarándose derrotado.

-Esta propiedad no esta confiscada si es que preguntas- El chico daba un suspiro largo recordando sus vivencias de niño- Pertenece a mi madre como obsequio de aniversario- Finalizaba bebiendo algo de Shampagne que había servido en la copa haciendo lo mismo con la de la castaña.

-Sabes una cosa Malfoy?- Indicaba con tranquilidad la ojimiel.

-Que?-

-Creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante- Dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa con tranquilidad evitando a toda costa cualquier emoción para no ser detectada.

-A que te refieres?-

-Siempre has estado acostumbrado a obtener lo que quieres, incluso de la peor manera pero no te saldrás con la tuya imbecil de mierda- La chica no lo pensó más y tomó el plato de comida para poder arrojarlo al pecho del platinado; éste solamente sin pensarlo deseaba quitarse de encima aquella carne y pure que tenía embarrado en la ropa pero en ese instante Hermione tomaba el cuchillo de los cubiertos levantándose rápidamente y posicionarlo en el cuello del platinado con suma destreza.

Draco sintió el filo del mismo en su piel sorprendiéndose de aquella acción tomada, se carcajeaba sonoramente encontrando ridículo aquel intento de resistencia que por desesperación la Gryffindor había optado por tomar sin tomar en cuenta que él tenía todo previsto, nada ni nadie le quitaría el triunfo que tenía planeado. Alzó su cabeza para observar que la castaña lo miraba con furia, con odio, con miedo, sentimientos que lejos de desagradarle le encantaban volviéndolo más perdido e insano.

-No seas tonta Granger, sabes que no puedes matar ni a una puta mosca, asi que no cargarías con la conciencia de una asesina cierto?- El declaraba con suma tranquilidad como si toda aquella fuera tan solo una pantomima que terminaría en aplausos del publico conocedor. En cambio Hermione tenía sus ojos clavados en ese par de monedas de plata, decidida a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener su libertad incluso causaría daño.

-Bien valdría la pena librarme de una maldita rata como tu, le haría un favor al mundo de hecho- En ese momento el platinado sintió una daga en el corazón, su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, sus sentidos comenzaban por primera vez a temblar de ira, de decepción, de locura al escuchar esas palabras tan acertadas e hirientes. "le haría un gran favor al mundo", esa ultima frase rondaba en su cabeza mientras sentía el filo de la navaja en su cuello pensando que sería tan fácil abandonar todo, nadie lo extrañaría, nadie hablaría bien de él , incluso ella, esa castaña que deseaba conservar, que deseaba retener aun a costa de su voluntad como si fuese esa parte que completaba al ser humano que quizá había dentro.

No debía demostrar tristeza, era un Malfoy y como tal debía resistir hasta el ultimo momento, si se había declarado rey de su propia inmundicia en la que había caído debía portar con orgullo esa corona de espinas que se había clavado para mitigar el vacío y el dolor que albergaba su alma; esa vida de sombras a la que se había sometido sin el valor suficiente para cambiarlo, se lo merecía, sabía perfectamente que todas y cada una de las acusaciones eran ciertas, total y cruelmente verdaderas.

-Entonces… matame Granger..- Tomaba con fuerza la muñeca de la castaña y la colocaba mas en su cuello para que con precisión pudiera realizar el corte letal y definitivo que acabaría con su asquerosa existencia, terminar de una buena vez con aquel criminal que la tenía prisionera. La castaña no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente obesrvando sus ojos, había en ellos mucho más miedo que antes acompañados de una resignación a su suerte; su mano comenzaba a temblar como gelatina tan solo sostenida del agarre del platinado, continuaba observándolo detenidamente para poder descifrar cuanto sufrimiento era por el que el chico estaba pasando, cual era la lucha interna que llevaba acuestas que quizá no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

No había tiempo de pensar siquiera, pues Draco tenía razón, ella no era una asesina, no de la clase que a sangre fría atraviesan con el hierro un cuerpo latente para consumar una sed de sangre. Era una Gryffindor y si lucharía por su vida debía hacer las cosas que abanderaban su casa, la valentía, el don de mando, el coraje y la casta serían sus preceptos si deseaba salir con vida de todo eso. Tenía que saber jugar sus cartas para no cometer una barbaridad que no solo la enviaría a una prisión cruel y despiadada sino que la perseguiría por el resto de sus días recordándole que había tomado una vida que no era suya.

-No..- Decia en susurro, despacio como en una oración cálida mientras que el platinado solo sonreía esta vez sin malicia, tal vez esa era la mirada de un condenado a muerte en ese ultimo momento, la oportunidad de redimir sus errores en solo un gesto.

-Por que no Granger?.. terminarías con todo, con migo, con tu encierro, y… tu relación con Potter seguirá como hasta ahora, soy yo… quien te lo impide cierto?- Comentaba el platinado con suavidad aun sosteniendo ese gesto de resignación.

-Yo.. no soy asi Malfoy..- Sin pensarlo la chica cedía ante la fuerza del príncipe de las serpientes soltando el cuchillo para después tomar esos labios contra los suyos en un beso. Sus cabellos castaños y rizados caían en la camisa negra de su captor atrapándose en ese juego de labios que ahora tomaba deliberadamente, recorría con su lengua cada centímetro para deleitarse con el aroma a menta que no había abandonado su mente. Su respiración era lenta, tranquila, pausada, aquella que denota una tranquilidad al suministrarle esa sustancia que puede aletargar los sentidos a tal grado de perderlos completamente.

Draco sintió que su corazón volaba; por primera vez era libre pues nadie vería que estaba compartiendo un momento erotico y peligroso con una sangre sucia, con una indeseable , con alguien a quien sus padres aborrecerían por el solo hecho de cruzar palabras. No importaba ahora, nada de lo que sus estupidos ideales de sangre que se le habían inculcado desde niño tenía validez alguna con tal de disfrutar el sabor liquido de la vainilla que emanaba Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo a quien se había jurado molestar hasta el cansancio recalcándole a cada minuto que sería mejor que ella en todos los aspectos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder cada vez mas sintiendo que las manos de la castaña desabrochaban su camisa poco a poco mostrando su torax blanquecino, ligeramente marcado e impregnado hasta el ultimo nervio de encino dulce.

Ella seguía besándolo, deleitándose de esos labios que no sabía si volvería a tocar algun dia, y aún llendose de ese lugar los llevaría consigo para después olvidarlos obligatoriamente de su pensamiento. Su principal objetivo era huir, aunque ahora lo dudaba, el mar de confusiones se hacía presente atravez de ese contacto, de ese contacto tan peligroso que intercambiaba no solo su saliva, sino sus deseos mas carnales y prohibidos.

Bajaba lentamente sus manos por ese pecho que parecía elaborado de porcelana, tan blanco como la nieve marcándose cada roce como una especie de camino o tatuaje hecho por ella quien continuaba el toque provocando que el platinado suspirara entrecortadamente.

-Que.. que haces Granger..- La chica no contestaba a esa petición, pues sus labios se volvían a apoderar del Slytherin silenciándolo para seguir con ese juego pasional sobre la ropa. Desabotonaba su cremallera dejando ver el elástico de su ropa interior; el color negro acentuaba bien con aquella piel blanca que hacía vibrar sus sentidos, esa erección que ahora prominente tan solo era impedida por las prendas que de haber querido podrían desaparecer para tomarse mutuamente sobre aquella mesa donde todavía el lomo relleno medio consumido se encontraba caliente.

Con sutileza la mano de Hermione pasaba por las caderas de Malfoy como tratándose de una obra de arte que se debía apreciar lento, acariciaba con suavidad, con tacto, con los nervios creados por la ansiedad de encontrar eso que estaba buscando. En ese momento sintió algo rígido, duro, simplemente el emblema de poder de Draco quien ahora estaba sometido por esas manos magistrales siendo victima de su propio deseo; aquello que estaba tocando salía del pantalón ansiando ser liberado quizá de la opresión del mismo decoro del vestir. Sin pensarlo un segundo más lo tomaba con fuerza, hasta sacarlo de su sitio. El platinado abrió sus ojos sorprendido realmente de aquel acto mientras que la chica lo apuntaba severamente al pecho.

-Sacaste mi varita!- Se levantaba haciendo que Hermione retrocediera un poco con aquel madero oscuro en ristre.

-No me hagas dañarte Malfoy!- Sonaba desesperada

-No tienes el valor maldita, si no lo tuviste cuando se te dio la oportunidad mucho menos ahora- El chico intentaba acercarse con esa mirada gélida, llena de satisfacción , de triunfo, pues si algo se le había dado demasiado bien eran las palabras. -Te sentiste humeda cuando me besaste sangre sucia?- Se reía sonoramente.

- Callate hijo de perra, ¡Repulso!- El rayo impactó en el pecho del platinado haciendo que rebotara hasta la pared donde se había golpeado la espalda con una armadura de metal que servía de ornamento para la casa. El cuadro de botero que se encontraba en la pared se tambaleaba solo un poco a punto de caerse, y por fortuna no lo hizo o de lo contrario no lo contaría el chico que tenía ahora sus cabellos despeinados, su cremallera abierta y su camisa desabotonada.

-Donde esta la salida Malfoy o creeme que no dudare en usar hechizos mas fuertes, sabes que lo puedo hacer asi que mas te vale que cooperes- Hermione suspiraba un poco mas hondo para poder guardar la compostura, se sentía poderosa pero a la vez vulnerable por estar en un lugar que desconocía por completo sin sus amigos que podrían dar la cara por ella en cualquier momento.

-No saldrás de aquí mojigata- El chico se lanzaba contra ella pero en ese momento Granger actuaba con todo lo que tenía.

-Cuervafors!- Los cubiertos que adornaban la mesa se transformaban en cuervos que atacaban al chico para distraerlo hasta que en ese momento salió por la puerta del comedor para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar; jamás había estado en ese lugar por lo que el acceso principal no debía estar lejos de ese sitio.

Volteaba a dirección del comedor donde la puerta se abría para mostrar al chico más furico que nunca, ahora con su camisa negra desgarrada y su propia carne lastimada por las aves corría hasta donde la castaña se encontraba pero ella apuntaba a la salida.- ¡Bombarda!- La puerta explotó como si se tratara de una hecha de hielo seco dejando que el viento helado lograra pasar a la mansión; la castaña no lo dudó más e intentó hacer la desaparición pero nada había funcionado.

Corrió como pudo entender atravesando la espesa nieve que separaba la casa del bosque que se divisaba a unos metros, el camino estaba cubierto totalmente y su movilidad era nula, sus pasos se hacían más pesados debido al vestido que llevaba puesto. No importaba, ella debía salir de ese lugar o por lo menos intentarlo, sería su única oportunidad de lograr escapar, pero el intenso frío que se cernía cada vez más en su piel la alentaba; observaba los pinos altos que se encontraban congregados a unos metros para poder llegar a ellos y por lo menos evitar helarse más de lo debido, sabía que en cualquier momento Malfoy lograría alcanzarla.

Casi lo lograba, a paso lento pero seguro lejos de aquella casa que había sido su celda por mas de cuatro meses se quedaba atrás junto con todos esos recuerdos malos que tuvo, ya no escucharía mas aquel estúpido reloj marcando las horas en campanadas crueles y despiadadas, jamás tendría que estar vigilada por un elfo para poder ir a donde uno hace las cosas en privado, no mas de aquella confusión que estaba sintiendo, no otra vez el aroma a menta y a encino dulce, esos los olvidaría una vez llegando a Londres donde planeaba quedarse en casa de sus padres, no regresaría al colegio sabiendo que Malfoy podría buscarla, no con esa furia contenida.

A lo lejos observo un cuervo volar por los aires hasta pararse cerca de uno de los arboles, no le tomó importancia continuando su camino con dificultad tomando la falda para poder caminar más rápido, debía recorrer lo más que pudiera ahora con la varita del platinado en su poder que le serviría para abrirse paso; con voz casi débil recitó un encantamiento para quitar gran parte de la nieve de su camino.- Incendio- De la varita salía un rayo de fuego que lograba derretir las montañas blancas que no le permitían el paso hasta que de nueva cuenta observo al mismo animal frente a ella.

-Crees que te resultara fácil escapar de mi… maldita sangre sucia inmunda- Esa voz era la de Malfoy, pero no lograba verlo por ningun lado; asustada empuñaba más la varita volteando a todos lados para poder localizarlo, pero al cabo de un rato se daba cuenta que estaba sola en ese bosque de pinos gruesos y altos cubiertos de nieve. El baho que salía de su boca se hacía cada vez mas pausado denotando sus nervios, su miedo al sentirse perseguida por aquel platinado.

-Donde estas- Preguntaba todavía tratando de buscarlo.

-El ojo humano ve lo que solo desea ver, quizá la criatura más pequeña te pueda sorprender, o mejor aun.. dejaré que tu misma lo descubras- El acento grave, siniestro y firme se hacía sonar como eco en ese sitio rodeado por la naturaleza helada; Hermione volteó al instante observando que el cuervo seguía mirándola, se llevó una mano a la boca al contemplar claramente que ese mismo se transformaba lentamente en otra cosa que distaba mucho de ser un animal.

Las patas se alargaron asi como también las alas se extendían más de lo debido para dar lugar a un par de brazos fuertes y marcados por la testosterona del hombre mismo. Las plumas negras iban cayendo lentamente en esa nieve para mostrar una piel pálida casi de porcelana, los pezones rozados se notaban al momento que la oscuridad del cuervo desaparecía con el paso de la transformación. Aquel cuervo había tomado forma, misma que tenía un nombre.

-Malfoy…- Hermione no podía creer que aquel rubio era ahora un animago, o tal vez había aprendido a serlo en algun tiempo.

-Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida- Los ojos que solían ser grises tenían un tono más oscuro que la noche, totalmente negros fijando aquella rabia en la castaña que había intentado escapar dejándolo herido. -¡Plumber!- Ordenaba al instante y el elfo aparecía detrás de la castaña para poder realizar el encantamiento amordazador sin siquiera esperarlo.

-No..-Hermione sintió una serie de lazos fuertes enredando su cuerpo como la primera vez que había sido capturada en el colegio esa noche que planeaba verse con Harry. Las cuerdas se ataron firmemente alrededor de ella como pegándose a su piel, también su boca sifrió las consecuencias pues no se le dio oportunidad de hablar a causa de una que la cubría completamente.

Malfoy se acercaba lentamente para posteriormente darle otra bofetada por aquella afrenta que había cometido en la cena; sus ojos todavía oscuros se posaban en el rostro casi con lagrimas de la castaña misma que lo seguía observando con odio, esa clase de ira contenida que de estar desatada podría asesinarlo esta vez sin pensarlo siquiera.

El no sonreía, estaba iracundo, decepcionado a tal grado que podría acabar con su vida con tan solo desearlo, ya que tomaba de las mejillas a la chica para poder pegarla a un tronco de los arboles mirándola con asco, con desprecio, aquel que había sentido desde aquel primer dia en que la conoció. La Gryffindor sintió que su mejilla ardía a causa de la bofetada, pero esta vez no iba a rendirse no importando cuan fuerte este lastimada, no permitiría que la tocaran por dentro sacando el coraje suficiente para sobrevivir, se lo había propuesto, lo lograría.

-Eres una perra malagradecida- La tomaba mas fuerte mirándola a los ojos. -Quise ser un poco amable contigo pero veo que te aprovechas de eso para salirte con la tuya, pero ahora me vas a conocer, te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto, asi que ruégale a quien creas que tu puto suplicio termine Granger, por que no seré paciente, pero si te portas bien de ahora en adelante, todo podría cambiar- El platinado miraba al elfo con severidad.

-Llevatela a la habitación de servicio, pero antes le quitas el vestido de mi madre, no quiero que una inmundicia tenga algo tan preciado para mi- Draco lanzaba a Hermione al piso misma que caía sobre la nieve sintiendo que lo helado la quemaba, ahora comprendía que no le resultaría nada fácil salir de aquel lugar y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

El elfo la tomaba de la cintura y desaparecía con ella hasta la mansión donde de seguro tenía ordenado arreglar la puerta que se había vuelto añicos con el impacto del encantamiento explosivo. Draco suspiraba lentamente recobrando sus ojos grises de nueva cuenta, la capa negra que le servía de plumaje era lo que cubría su pecho blanquecino sintiendo el viento helado calmar su furia. Se recargó en el mismo árbol de espaldas y miraba la nieve de forma mucho más tranquila pensando en aquella cena que terminó como un campo de batalla; encendía un cigarro y exhalando el humo cerraba sus ojos.

-Eres… solo una puta moneda de cambio Granger… para mi… no… no significas nada- El chico temblaba en ese momento abrazandose a si mismo un poco, pues quizá deseaba tener esas palabras en la mente para continuar con aquella venganza que desde un principio había jurado terminar y llevar hasta lo último para poder recuperar un poco de su gloria, tenía sus planes hechos por lo que un sentimiento como el que comenzaba a surgir no lo detendría para lograrlo.


	15. Los Fantasmas de Hielo

**Los fantasmas de hielo.**

Aun le ardía la mejilla por el golpe recibido, pero decidía no darse por vencida al haber avanzado un poco mas en el descubrimiento de aquel sitio misterioso donde había sido llevada. El sitio donde había sido llevada por el elfo no era la habitación que estaba acostumbrada en un principio; aquel lugar estaba construido de ladrillos oscuros, un par de sillas puestas del lado de un camastro improvisado que se había colocado maltrecha e improvisadamente y en la parte superior se encontraba una ranura del tamaño de uno de los bloques por donde entraba la nieve como si se tratara de un depósito de la misma.

El elfo había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, debía quitarle el vestido con el que había bajado a cenar la noche anterior por lo que en ese instante solo tenía su ropa interior cubriendola de esa habitación que parecía más un congelador por la escarcha que se adentraba en la misma. Ella sentía que sus sentidos se paralizaban temblando y aferrandose a sus propios brazos para no sentir que sus nervios se desquebraban uno por uno al no poder hacer nada por si mismo.

-"Es el fin"- Pensaba para si misma recordando aquellos ojos que solían ser grises como la misma plata que corría por un molde al hacer una joya se habían vuelto siniestros, malvados, locos, como si cualquier rasrtro de la humanidad de Draco Malfoy hubiese sido sacrificada por el precio de transformarse en cuervo. Ahora no estaba segura si en realidad su captor era el mismo muchacho de cabellos platinados con quien habia compartido seis años de colegio o si se estaba enfrentando a una clase de mago tenebroso en proceso de completarse como tal.

Observaba las paredes húmedas que tenían una leve capa de hielo parecido a un tapiz de celofan que se estaba posando sobre las cuatro que construían esa habitación. No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el elfo y de haber sido el caso simplemente el hombrecillo hubiera emprendido retirada demasiado asustado de las represalias que tomaría su amo. Cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en otra cosa, algo distinto a las espadas heladas que atravezaban sus huesos, decían que el dolor cesaba siempre y cuando se separara de la mente misma, quizá el exterior podría ser profanado pero lo que había dentro debía procurarse intacto, asi que comenzó a imaginar sus días felices.

Observaba a su madre en aquellas consultas que durante las vacaciones asistía para poder consolidar ese lazo fraternal que las unía. Hermione siempre acudía por las tardes ya que durante las primeras horas se quedaba en casa para poder cuidar de su padre; no era que no tuviera vida social, simplemente le gustaba contribuir con lo que mas pudiera aprovechando siempre las horas al máximo en cosas productivas como estudiar o agendar las citas de sus padres.

-Harry- Susurraba en ese momento observando quizá por la sugestión, una mala pasada de aquella habitación de hielo a un chico de cabello negro despeinado ligeramente; ojos de color verde esmeralda cicatrizado en la parte superior izquierda en forma de rayo. Aquel sonreía apaciblemente acuclillandose a su altura para mirarla.

-No me dejes Hermione, no me dejes amor mio- La castaña sintió que le acariciaba la frente a pesar de no experimentar el contacto, pues era claro que todo ese era producto del desvarío a causa del frio que carcomía cada poro de su piel. -Debes resistir o no podre rescatarte, ten fe en lo que sientes, ten fe en ti misma- Le pareció escuchar al pelinegro decir en susurro mientras ella arqueaba más la ceja no dando crédito a lo que su propia mente estaba recreando.

-Harry debo decirle la verdad a Ginny, solo asi acabará tu infierno, solo asi terminaremos con todo esto- La castaña declaraba temblorosamente, pues afortunadamente no tenía puesta la mordaza misma que no impedía que pudiese hablar en cualquier momento, solo que por el frio que estaba expermentando no se escuchaba del todo. -No importa lo que me pase, no lo dejes cumplir con su estupida venganza- Aun con sus manos amoratadas deseaba tocarlo para poder brindarle fuerza, pero sabia que no era real, solo producto de su imaginacion, mala pasada de su cerebro que por el suplicio ahora materializaba un poco a aquellos seres que tanto amaba,

-Hermione, no puedo hacerlo, te necesito para liberarme de esto, no te des por vencida, no ahora que te necesito tanto- El chico de la cicatriz, o al menos la ilusión de éste se encontraba acariciando el cabello de la chica con suma ternura, en cambio ella tan solo pensaba en todo el error que había cometido al callar aquel amor que había sentido por su eterno amigo, pero maldecía más ocultarlo pues gracias a eso estaba pagando costosamente un precio alto por ese silencio y engaño.

-Harry no puedo mas, no con esto que ahora siento, tu no te mereces esta maldita confusión en mi cabeza- Ella temblaba mucho más de la cuenta sintiendo que su cerebro casi se contraía por el esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo al intentar decir aunque fuesen unas cuantas palabras. Sus manos ya estaban pálidas y ligeramente amoratadas, su boca que solía estar rosada ahora carecía de vida alguna mostrando unas grietas que se descarapelaban un poco ardiendo como nunca con cada movimiento apresurado a causa del intenso frio de esa habitación.

-Ginny, oh Ginny…- Hermione cerraba sus ojos un poco hasta que en ese instante aparecía también la figura de una pelirroja de cabello lacio y mirada azul; su rostro denotaba desagrado, odio, resentimiento contra aquella castaña atada de pies y manos que pagaba no solo la ira de un platinado que guiado por su maldad la había confinado a ese sitio, sino que también el hecho de sostener una mentira, un engaño que incluía al amor de su vida teniendo un idilio con su mejor amiga.

-Me traicionaste Hermione, destrozaste la confianza que había depositado en ti, ¡te mereces lo que te pasa!, eres una maldita bruja dos caras- Indicaba la pelirroja sin acercarse a ella posicionando sus manos en la cintura mientras que Granger con dificultad podía mirarla, sus ojos se entrecerraban y abrían con difucultad para poder hablar despacio.

-Ginny, yo deseaba decirtelo… yo deseaba que tu lo supieras, no quería mentirte, no era mi intención- Todavía temblaba, el frio combinado con los nervios y la culpa habían causado estragos en su cuerpo semiedesnudo tan solo cubierto con esas amarras que comenzaban a atravezar un poco la piel de la castaña, pues aquella carecía de hidratación alguna con el paso de las horas.

-Hermione, quita esos narggles de tu cabeza, eres demasiado joven para morir, no te rindas, te esperamos en el colegio- La castaña podía apreciar la silueta menudita de Luna, misma que con su peculiar cabello rubio un poco ondulado se acercaba para mirarla con ternura; si había alguien con suma pureza en ese colegio era precisamente ella, quien no juzgaba a la gente por sus acciones sino por su escencia, el alma misma expuesta ante una chica sin malicia alguna, aquella a la que la vanidad del hombre había etiquetado como locura, rareza u otros apelativos que tan abiertamente le restregaban en la cara sin importar lo que sentía.

-Luna.. soy.. una mala persona… soy la peor mentirosa de la historia…- La gryffindor intentaba sonreir al caer a la cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido al callar aquel sentimiento que hasta hacía algunos dias rondaba en su cabeza. -No se que… no se que sentir … por que el solo verlo… me provoca … me hace sentir… me impulsa a…- En ese instante la rubia se colocaba a su lado y ponía su dedo en los labios de la chica para que se callara.

-No te forces, las cosas siempre suceden por algo y quiza la luz debía encontrarse con la oscuridad para poder alumbrarla llenandola de paz Hermione, aprende que lo que quieres no es lo que deseas, y lo que odias probablemente sea lo que te haga falta para sentirte viva.. - Luna esbozaba una sonrisita - ¿Estas muerta o viva?- Finalizaba la chica.

-No lo se Luna, no… lo se-

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero debes realmente de querer alguna de las dos- La rubia comentaba con naturalidad y dulzura haciendo que la castaña sonriera un poco más por aquellas palabras de aliento que le estaba brindando; pero ella no se sentía segura, ahora menos que nunca sabia que elección tomar a causa de aquel infierno helado que su cuerpo estaba resistiendo como si se tratara de una lata de refrescos en una nevera.

-Tal vez este sea el momento donde realmente estes comenzando a vivir, por que… ¿No te has preguntado si el tiempo que has llevado hasta ahora es precisamente una vida?, o que tal si este sea el preciso instante de tu nacimiento real- la rubia se colocaba un dedo en el mentón con aquellos ojos soñadores celestes que la caracterizaban; siempre tenía una frase exacta para esas ocasiones tan complicadas de la vida misma que podrían ser similares a un análisis filosófico de los acontecimientos.

Hermione aún temblaba de frio, sus sentidos comenzaban a aletargarse poco a poco, su corazón latía cada vez mas lento al experimentar la tensión de sus musculos que no se movían; las ataduras se cernían más en su carne que cualquier posición ardía como miles de brazas en el cuerpo. Sintió que otras dos figuras se aparecían en ese lugar tan gélido, esas que conocía demasiado bien desde que comenzó a tener sus primeros recuerdos en este mundo; dos personas que desde siempre habían velado por su seguridad aceptando la naturaleza mágica de su pequeña hija.

-Papá , Mamá… lamento preocuparlos, ojala supieran que estoy bien, que puedo… que puedo..- Indicaba la chica sintiendo que sus sentidos la abandonaban poco a poco, pero sintió aquella mano que su madre le pasaba por su mejilla observándola con cariño y ternura; esas que siempre había tenido para la única hija que los había hecho felices completamente por diez y ocho años.

-Hija, nosotros jamás dudaremos que te encuentras bien, tenemos la fe para poder soportar esta prueba, pero debes de ser fuerte para sobrevivir, lucha con todo lo que tengas- Indicaba la silueta con la figura de la señora Granger mientras que Jack también se acercaba para posar esos labios sobre la frente de su pequeña.

-Tu madre y yo te estaremos esperando siempre con los brazos abiertos, aun creemos que estas viva, no dudes que luchamos junto a ti en esta adversidad, pero necesitamos que también pongas todo de ti- Puntualizaba el hombre de mediana edad a un lado de su esposa observando a su retoño con fortaleza, por otro lado la chica de ojos color caramelo se desvanecía poco a poco a causa del inclemente frio que poco a poco adormecía sus sentidos.

-Luchare, lo hare … por ustedes, pero… no se vayan, no ahora…-Suplicaba la Gryffindor cerrando sus ojos para aferrarse a esas figuras como si se trataran de las reales, deseaba creer que sus padres estarían a su lado por siempre soportando junto a ella esas penurias por las que estaba pasando.

No debía morir, no quería perecer en ese lugar sin antes recibir un último abrazo real de ellos, un último adiós a sus amigos con los que había luchado mano a mano seis meses pasados, quería sacar el coraje suficiente para salir de Estocolmo; quizá si hubiese tenido su varita las cosas fuesen menos complicadas para ella al poder hacer hechizos tan bien elaborados, pero esta vez era diferente, su captor la había privado de toda oportunidad de salvarse.

En ese momento sentía que su escencia la abandonaba, aquel cansancio producido por las palabras que de forma lenta pronunciaba al hablar con sus fantasmas; no podía luchar, se sentía exhausta, el fin estaba por acercarse y era inevitable, pues la guerra no era lo que la había consumido, ahora estaba sola lidiando contra sus propios demonios y remordimientos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la fatiga, después de todo ya no había esperanza ni oportunidad de salir de esa habitación helada, semidesnuda, atada hasta los pies, todo había llegado a su fin, solo se dejo arrastrar ya que pensaba que al menos muerta sería completa y absolutamente libre.

oo—oo—oo

Aquella mañana Cristal Parker se sentía frustrada al no tener ninguna noticia nueva sobre el secuestro de Hermione Granger; todas las testificaciones apuntaban a lo mismo, ninguno había visto a la chica salir de la torre especial aquella noche en la que fue capturada. Se paseaba constantemente por su despacho observando las fotografías de los alumnos que había interrogado durante todo el proceso, incluso recapitulaba cada una de las declaraciones para verificar que no hubiera algun cabo suelto buscando la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos hubiera mentido bajo amenaza.

-No me ganaras bastardo- Se servía un expresso doble para poder tener sus sentidos alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder; a ella le gustaba en especial los sabores amargos notándose en la carencia de dulzor en su bebida.

Vestía unos vaqueros ligeramente acampanados y una blusa entallada de color magenta, mismos que acentuaban con la piel blanca, con esos cabellos lacios negros que se manipulaban dócilmente con tan solo entrelazar sus dedos. Decidió caminar un poco para verse con la profesora McGonagall y solicitarle autorización de investigar de nueva cuenta aquel lugar, pues tendría un as bajo la manga; si bien la joven había desaparecido esa noche por lo tanto sus huellas deberían estar todavía intactas, asi que decidió utilizar un método novedoso que los aurores aplicaban para seguir las pistas. Llegó a la oficina de la directora donde un águila de piedra la recibía mostrando unos escalones en forma ascendente, la puerta de la misma se abría emitiendo un rechinido ligero que anunciaba la llegada de la detective mientras que la profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba firmando algunos documentos relacionados con los presupuestos que el ministerio había enviado para los detalles de la reconstrucción del colegio.

-Cristal buenas tardes, espero que me digas que has encontrado algo por que en lo particular esto me esta destruyendo los nervios, eso sin contar con que ahora los padres de familia desean que sus hijos regresen a sus hogares- Decepcionada de la situación la anciana profesora cerraba una carpeta al firmarla para después quitarse los lentes para descansar un poco la vista. Parker se sentó frente a ella mostrándole lo que había recabado de los alumnos.

-Quisiera en realidad decirle que ya encontré al.. secuestrador, pero en realidad quien quiera que lo haya hecho realizó todo paso por paso sin ser notado- Suspiraba la chica auror haciendo que McGonagall chasqueara la lengua.

-Crees que fue alguien externo?, porque sería el colmo que un individuo barbajan pudiera entrar como si nada después de todas las medidas que se han tomado de seguridad-

-Yo creo que todo puede ser posible profesora- Se inclinaba mas la chica- Decía mi mentor que nuestro trabajo como aurores es pensar como lo harían ellos, y si yo fuera el creo que estudiaría mucho antes las posibles entradas y salidas del colegio una de ellas..- La chica se levantaba callendo a la cuenta de algo importante -El bosque prohibido- Finalizaba la chica con una sonrisa.

-Quieres decir que el captor entro por el bosque para cometer el delito?- Preguntaba la profesora levantándose de su asiento observando a la chica pelinegra inquisitivamente.

-Exacto, y de no ser asi, si fue alguien del colegio mismo decidió hacerlo donde no pudo haber sido detectado- Cristal mencionaba con toda seguridad. -Profesora, ¿Tendra usted el mapa de los alrededores del colegio?, es decir, necesito saber todo acerca de los perímetros.- Indicaba poniendo su mano en su mentón comenzando a atar los cabos.

-Por supuesto Cristal, todo lo que sea para poder dar con ese delincuente- Mencionaba la profesora sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pergamino largo que al abrirlo indicaba las rutas de acceso de toda la antigua finca, coordenadas exactas asi como también algunos caminos que daban al bosque prohibido, las divisiones del lago negro y el patio de los Thestrals.

Cuando la detective salía de la dirección se dispuso a investigar los alrededores del lugar, pero primero debía encaminarse hacia la torre especial; por su calidad de auror la directora le había dado libres accesos a las salas comunes para poder interrogar a los alumnos o localizar pistas que la llevarían un paso más en la captura del secuestrador. Subió los escalones hasta el séptimo piso donde se encontraba curiosamente la sala tan famosa que viene y va, aquella que había servido en épocas anteriores a entrenar al ejercito de Dumbledore como a destruir la diadema de Rowena Ranvenclaw.

Sus tacones se escuchaban apresurados por el pasillo causando algunos suspiros de los alumnos mas grandes asi como también de algunos profesores jóvenes, pero ella no tenía interés en un romance o flirteo hasta no encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Mencionó la contraseña correcta y logró pasar por la entrada de la sala común especial donde se encontraba una rubia leyendo un libro sentada en el sillón cerca de la chimenea de mármol que tan finamente ornamentada de grabados de oro y plata le daban el toque tan especial a ese lugar donde los alumnos mas sobresalientes pasarían un año lleno de confort. La rubia la observo dirigiéndole una sonrisa inocente y cerrando su libro.

-Hola buen dia Cristal, vienes a buscarme para otro interrogatorio?- Mencionaba la chica de ojos azules todavía con el manuscrito en su poder.

-No Luna, solo vengo a verificar las pistas sobre la salida de Hermione Granger- La detective sacaba una poción de color vino tinto para dirigirse al dormitorio donde se encontraban las cosas de la castaña para comenzar a revelar lo que deseaba, pero en ese momento la rubia se acercaba a ella y le sonreía.

-Creo que si estas buscando las huellas de Hermione sería confuso puesto que ella ha pisado este sitio varias veces, para ir por ejemplo a la biblioteca o a sus clases, asi que eso te retrasaría en tu investigación- Indicaba la chica de ojos azules todavía sosteniendo la sonrisa mientras que la detective la miraba inquisitiva, después de todo tenía razón, eso tardaría mucho ya que era evidente que las huellas saldrían reveladas pero las mismas desembocarían en un millar de destinos donde pudo haber caminado.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es mejor a nada, hasta ahora todos han negado haberla visto, pero creo que ella fue raptada por alguien de aquí, de eso estoy completamente segura- Mencionaba la chica para esparcir algo de la poción y tomar su varita realizando el encantamiento revelador mismo que comenzaba a surtir efecto mostrando las huellas de la castaña deacuerdo a las características y medidas que ella tenía. Luna la seguía mirando inquisitiva, pues debía ayudar en algo, sentía esa necesidad de poner como siempre su granito de arena para poder encontrar a Hermione.

-Creo que esto servirá- La rubia sacaba un par de gafas redondas de color oscuro, mismas que tenían armazón de plástico amarillo mostrando algunos puntos en cada lente. -Te servirá para poder seguir exactamente lo que buscas, te explicare- Ella se los ponía para mostrarle. -Mentalmente debes de elegir lo que deseas, y ahora que las huellas están reveladas solo tienes que seguir las que tengan color rojo intenso, estos lentes me sirven cada que pierdo alguna cosa o mis compañeros las escondían- Comentaba con naturalidad haciendo que Cristal se impresionara por ese artefacto.

-Cielos, creo que no estará de mas probar, ¿Desearias ayudarme Luna?- Al recibir los lentes la chica rubia asentía con seguridad.

Ambas se dirigían siguiendo las pisadas que había dejado la castaña como evidencia condiciendo al sitio donde había estado la ultima vez la noche en la que fue capturada. Cristal portaba los lentes opacando toda esa belleza despampanante con tan semejante accesorio llamativo, ya que todos los alumnos que la miraban emitían algunas risitas pensando que se había contagiado de alguna enfermedad por la "lunática Lovegood". -Cretinos - Mencionaba la detective fijando su mirada al piso donde las huellas la llevaban hacia el destino deseado, caminaron considerablemente pasando por la puerta principal del gran comedor asi como también el patio del reloj. Pasaron por el puente de madera para llegar hasta donde las mismas pisadas terminaban; la cabaña de Rubeus Hagrid.

-Con que aquí es- Indicaba Cristal mientras que luna daba algunos saltitos a las enormes calabazas que se encontraban postradas en el pequeño huerto del guardabosques.

-¿Para que vendría Hermione a este lugar?- Luna preguntó.

-No lo se, pero sea cual fuese el motivo, es este sitio donde fue raptada, al menos ya tengo algo en concreto asi que comenzare a investigar- La auror se quitaba las gafas para poder escarbar cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de captor; sacaba una lupa hecha de cristal de chivatoscopio peinando toda la zona circundante, aquella tenía la capacidad de revelar la presión térmica del cuerpo humano aún si este no se encontrara en la escena del crimen, simplemente un artefacto eficaz en la búsqueda de evidencias.

-Hermione no es de las personas que acostumbra salir sola de noche, no sin Harry o Ron, la conozco desde mucho tiempo y te puedo decir que ella no tenía enemigos, o al menos alguien que quisiera llevársela- Luna comentaba con suma tranquilidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima, cosa que hizo a Cristal sonreir un poco.

-No has considerado ser auror?, eres buena deduciendo- La chica de cabello negro continuaba checando lo que la lupa le mostraba. -Vi el expediente de Hermione Granger, una chica lista, bastante inteligente con mención honorífica en todas las materias, sus padres son de clase media alta por lo que no creo que el interés del captor sea enteramente monetario lo que se reduce a una sola cosa- Indicaba con seriedad.

-Para poder extorsionar a alguien que no sean sus padres- Luna respondía.

-Exacto Luna, asi que como veras me estoy enfrentando a un tipo que desea una venganza con alguien que esta involucrado con Hermione, ¿Sabes si ella tiene novio?-

-Pues no lo llamaría novio, un tiempo estuvo saliendo con Viktor Krum pero después terminaron, hace mucho tiempo de eso, después estuvo con Ron - Mencionaba Luna.

-En lo particular si fuera con Ronald Weasley no le veo el motivo de la captura, pues su familia no se le puede considerar solvente económicamente hablando, a menos que claro, deseen algo de él.- Cristal en ese momento fijaba su vista en algo que la había impresionado, había dos cosas una copa vacía de cristal que se encontraba intacta tirada en aquel pasto irrgular así como también un camafeo de oro que tomaba con un hechizo de levitación. -Eureka- Finalizaba con una sonrisa la auror.

-Encontraste algo Cristal?-

-Vaya que lo encontré, dos cosas..- La chica sostenía la copa para darse cuenta que había huellas impregnadas todavía debido a la presión térmica de ellas, también contemplaba el camafeo para posteriormente abrirlo cuidadosamente y llevarse una sorpresa; en él se encontraban dos personas, esas dos fotografías mostraban a dos celebridades que habían muerto en la primera guerra mágica. -Lily y James Potter- Puntualizaba haciendo que luna arqueara un poco la ceja.

-No creo que Harry lo haya hecho, ella es su amiga, estuvieron juntos luchando en la segunda guerra Cristal, confio totalmente en el- Luna intentaba defender a su amigo pero la auror era demasiado desconfiada en cuanto a la captura de delincuentes, asi que tan solo se sentaba en la gran calabaza mostrándole a la rubia las dos piezas.

-Hay algo que debes de aprender en este oficio pequeña, la primera es que todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y segunda, debes comprender que las personas nunca dejarán de sorprendernos.. ahí tienes al antiguo profesor Quirrel, quien siempre dio la imagen de un timido y tartamudo profesor hasta que sirvió de portador para Voldemort- La chica hacía una pausa- Casi mataba a Potter, lo leí en los diarios de la hemeroteca del ministerio.

Luna se quedaba sorprendida al ver como las cosas habían cobrado un poco de sentido, ella no creía que en realidad Harry hubiese tenido que ver en el secuestro ni mucho menos ser el autor intelectual del mismo. Había algo más en aquella red de engaños que lo involucraban directamente, tan solo debía adelantarse a la detective para poder aclarar la situación, pero ante todo también decidía ayudar en lo que pudiera, pues había también algo que llamaba su atención los primeros días de iniciado el curso.

-Tendré que vigilar a Potter mas de cerca- Finalizaba la pelinegra sosteniendo el camafeo entre sus manos.


	16. Cuerpo a cuerpo

**Cuerpo a cuerpo.**

Malfoy seguía furico por la manera en la que la ojimiel había osado escapar no importando las atenciones que tuvo con ella en los dias anteriores; se encontraba en su recamara después de haber ido al colegio unicamente para reportarse y no levantar sospechas sobre su ausencia. Esos dias transcurridos del altercado no le tomó importancia a la detective que parecía una loba usmeando por los corredores en busca de pistas sobre el secuestrador, por otro lado también había un problema mas grave; Potter.

Aun tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea que tan cálidamente bailaba al consumirse la madera para convertirse poco a poco en cenizas, sostenía en su mano derecha una copa vacía ondeandola como si en realidad estuviera a la mitad de moscatel que tanto le encantaba. Recordaba esa furia, esos ojos llevados por la ira y la desesperación por salir de aquel sitio donde se les había confinado, ese vestido de color azul que si en su madre se veía exquisito en la castaña era totalmente sensual y sofisticado. Esa sonrisa tan inocente adornando esos ojos tan expresivos, llenos de vida, de jovialidad, de entereza pero sobre todo de inocencia hacían que el platinado suspirara entrecortadamente sintiendo su corazón casi salir de su sitio.

-Maldita sangre sucia- Draco lanzaba su copa con toda furia a la pared para hacerla añicos descargando esa rabia que sentía no contra la castaña, pues ahora estaba confrondando a su peor enemigo; no era aquel que llamaba "san potter", no era ese quien se había negado a formar una alianza con el para demostrar su supremacía. Su peor enemigo era él mismo, siempre lo había sido al tener esa lucha interna entre lo bueno y lo malo creandole un conflicto de intereses entre lo que era correcto y lo que era fácil.

Tenía ganas de verla, por alguna razón no podía quitarse esos ojos , esa sonrisa de su cabeza por más que intentaba distraerse con el pretexto de llevar a cabo su venganza al pie de la letra; había postergado su cita con Potter para otra ocasión pues no le apetecía ver al tipo que era dueño del corazón de quien había capturado, no podía ahora contenerse estando tan vulnerable, podría actuar como un animal e irsele a golpes con el solo hecho de imaginarselos juntos, sencillamente eso le llenaba de ira y desesperación.

-¡Que carajos te pasa Malfoy- El rubio se preguntaba sintiendo sus cabellos despeinados tras sus dedos blanquecinos llenos de desesperación temblando un poco por el choque de emociones que evidenemente le atormentaban no solo en sus pesadillas, pues cada minuto que el reloj repicaba era una forma de recordarle que muy a su pesar, aún en contra de su voluntad, ella estaba ahí.

-Te odio maldita sangre sucia, te detesto- Draco cerraba los ojos no por el hecho del arrebato de desear extirpar ahora lo que lo invadía, poco a poco su corazón estaba perdiendo su escencia para ir a manos de una chica que desde siempre había molestado.

Ahí se encontraba Malfoy debatiendose entre el corazón y el deber, cosas que no debían mezclarse para poder obtener un resultado favorable en ese plan que había maquinado para recuperar la gloria que le juró a su madre la noche antes de regresar al colegio de magia. Debía continuar por aquel sendero a pesar de que anhelaba terminar con todo y quedarse en esa mansión de estocolmo, el unico lugar donde podía ser él mismo sin ataduras o etiquetas. En ese instante el elfo domestico de orejas dobladas se aparecia frente a la cama de su amo con las manos entrelazadas temblando como una gelatina recien hecha; chillaba un poco al parecer preocupado por alguna noticia que estaba a punto decir.

-Que haces aquí parásito, te he dicho que no me molestes a menos que yo te llame!- Malfoy molesto bufaba levantándose rapidamente de la cama para poder reprenderlo de la mejor manera.

-Amo Malfoy, usted tiene que ver esto, amo Malfoy- Se reprochaba el hombrecillo frotandose la deforme cara constantemente con temor a la represalia que su dueño pudiera descargar contra el.

-A que te refieres, ¿Qué carajos debo ver?- Draco espetaba.

-La prisionera.. la prisionera amo- Chillaba el hombrecillo.

-Que carajos hay con la prisionera!, si esta suplicando dejala hasta que se canse la maldita sucia..-El chico encendia un cigarrillo exasperado mientras que el elfo se frotaba las manos mucho más rápido para decirle la noticia. -Habla no te quedes ahí como idiota- Imperaba el platinado ante tal espectáculo del sirviente.

-Pues.. ella no .. no responde amo.. creo que esta muerta..-El hombrecillo se cubría la cabeza chillando como un desquiciado mientras que Malfoy soltaba el cigarro que tenía en la boca; pensó que se trataba de una broma y al segundo transcurrido espetó.

-No digas tonterías Plumber, era tu responsabilidad mantenerla alla abajo no me digas que se te ocurrió cortarle la cabeza estupido bueno para nada o te juro que te hago pedazos- En ese momento deseaba darle una paliza al elfo pero recordó que le había ordenado la noche anterior que no interfiriera ni que la ayudara, eso lo alarmó demasiado puesto que pensó lo peor en ese momento.

-Por que piensas que esta muerta- Preguntaba.

-El amo sabe que la habitación de servicio es solo para los elfos como Plumber, nosotros podemos resistir temperaturas bajas pero para un humano sería la muerte - El elfo casi se tropezaba al caminar hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con el platinado que se observaba sumamente furico.

-Maldito imbecil, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, han pasado dos días y ella se encuentra ahí sola- En ese momento aventaba al elfo por un lado y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el cuarto de servicio donde había encerrado a la chica para esperar que no le hubiese sucedido nada, sus nervios ahora estaban más tensos por la semejante imprudencia que había cometido dos días atrás.

El platinad se había alarmado mas cada vez que se aproximaba a la habitación del sotano de la casa sin oportunidad de decir nada más. Plumber no se cansaba de pedir disculpas a su amo que todavía estaba hecho una fiera por la falta de cuidad que había tenido con su moneda de cambio.

Bajó las escaleras desesperadamente notándose unas lágrimas en aquellos ojos grises a causa de la falta de sueño y la desesperación del estado de la ojimiel. La puerta del cuarto de servicio estaba imposibilitado a causa del atasco que se había creado en el mecanismo principal, cosa que enloqueció mas al platinado intentando con toda fuerza abrirla.

-¡Plumber!, Abre la maldita puerta, está cerrada ¡Mierda!- Desesperadamente se movía de un lado a otro mientras que el hombrecillo replicaba.

-El amo le ordenó a Plumber no abrir la puerta, le ordeno no hacer caso pasara lo que pasara- El elfo se arrinconaba a la pared restregando a su amo que había sido precisamente quien le había imperado no sacar a la chica a menos que fuera él.

-¡A hora buena se te ocurre obedecerme grandísimo gusano!- El rubio tomaba su varita apuntando como podía al cerrojo, pues si realizaba un bombarda los escombros podrían dañar aun más a Hermione.- ¡Incendio!- Draco realizaba el hechizo de fuego pero debía esperar un poco a que el mecanismo interno se tibiara, asi que desesperado dio varios puntapiés a la puerta hasta que por fin logró abrirse.

El chico platinado contempló horririzado el estado que Hermione tenía en la cama; miró con una rabia contenida su piel más pálida que de costumbre, se encontraba semidesnuda y aprisionada por esos lazos que se habían pegado alrededor de su cuerpo. Pudo distinguir algo en aquellos ojos cerrados; un par de lágrimas cristalizadas por el frío, señal de que había llorado y sufrido aquel suplicio.

Draco recrodaba algo sucedido dos años atrás, se veía a el mismo en tan solo ropa interior encima de aquella montaña del infierno de hielo. Aquella ocasión no se encontraba solo, sus camaradas aspirantes a mortífagos lado a lado soportaban el intenso frío como parte de la iniciación de la nueva generación de soldados tenebrosos.

Se acuclilló un poco contemplando su rostro pálido, helado pero aun hermoso a pesar de no moverse, aquellas manos tan menuditas estaban ahora pegadas debido a la lucha por mantener el poco calor que producía su cuerpo.

-Que he hecho- El platinado corría un poco los mechones levemente escarchados que se pegaron a su rostro sonriéndole con suma ternura, parecía ante sus ojos una niña pequeña que había sido castigada injustamente. Se sintió culpable, una verdadera escoria, un verdugo salvaje consumido por su mismo odio y rabia por la vida misma, haciendo que todo lo que tocara se convirtiera en polvo, incluyendo aquella chica tan fuerte y dulce que había invadido todo su ser.

Había pensado en lo ocurrido las dos noches anteriores después de la cena, se embriagó no solo de alcohol terminándose dos botellas de Pinot Noir sino que el dolor venía acompañado del mas fuerte licor por esa confusión que en su mente habitaba.

Esa noche de hebriedad mandó llamar al elfo estando todavía con la capa negra y los ojos del mismo color llevados por la ira; ordenó al hombrecillo que no le permitiera salida a la castaña para que aprendiera a que con él no se jugaba. Plumber no contestó nada ni objetaba debido a que por su naturaleza le obligaba a obedecer en todo.

"-Si te digo que la liberes, no lo hagas, déjala que se canse de gritar si quiere… maldita y asquerosa impura-" Lleno de rabia descargada a través de esos ojos totalmente negros sostenía con fuerza la botella de agua de fuego para intensificar su ira, su asco e incluso… su amor por Hermione Granger.

El elfo no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo, Draco siempre había sido específico en las órdenes que daba a la servidumbre, así que cumplió con todas y cada una de sus exigencias al pie de la letra.

-Es mi maldita culpa, solo mia- Se lamentaba al observar que la chica tenía las manos más pálidas y amoratadas.

No deseaba aceptar que tal vez estaría muerta, pues pensaba para si mismo que la castaña era un angel tan bello y sublime para ser obsequiado a los espiritus, se levantaba estrepitosamente mirando al elfo que no se movía de su sitio. Tenía que agotar todos sus recursos para salvarla, tendría que reparar el daño tan grave que había hecho pues él no era un asesino, no era un tipo que a sangre fría privara de la vida a alguien con el corazón latiendo; si no lo había hecho con el mismo Albus Dumbledore que no le importaba tres migas de pan mucho menos ahora que aquella chica que lo hacía sentir como nadie más en la vida; un ser humano.

-Prepara la cama de su habitación y prepara el baño, quiero la maldita agua casi ardiendo me escuchaste?, ¡Hazlo pedazo de inútil!, espero que esta vez haya sido claro- Draco realizó el encantamiento evanescente para quitar las amarras para liberar el cuerpo de la castaña para seguido a eso tomarla entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado de no herirla mas ya que había unas ligeras marcas en sus piernas a causa de las sogas que se quedaron incrustadas por el intenso frío.

Ella era liviana como una pluma, el platinado solo la miraba con dulzura haciendo que sus ojos recobraran el claro y radiante gris que lo caracterizaban, pues ahora no estaba molesto, estaba apenado, avergonzado consigo mismo por permitir que aquello hubiera pasado. Sabía perfectamente que no era culpa del elfo; pues él solo seguía las ordenes de sus amos como se las imperaban, asi que decidió remediarlo todo.

-Se que estas viva Hermione- La llevaba con cuidado hacia las escaleras para subir con ella a la habitación del reloj donde la había dejado al principio. No se había percatado que le había hablado con tanta familiaridad, como si fuese su amiga cercana o en su caso dado, su novia.

Dio una patada a la puerta para lograr abrirla y se dirigió al baño donde Plumber estaba haciendo lo que se le había ordenado; calentó el agua gracias a un encantamiento térmico desde la base de la tina mientras corría el agua, adicional a esto había puesto algunas barras de metal que despedían calor para que pudieran mantener todo a esa temperatura.

-Todo listo amo - Decía tímidamente el hombrecillo frotándose las manos como era su costumbre.

-Puedes retirarte- Imperaba el chico platinado y sin terminar la frase aquel sirviente se desvanecía en un "plop".

Draco suspiraba hondamente al sentir el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos como un témpano de hielo, casi creía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría romper esa frágil estructura si no tenía la precaución necesaria de colocarla en la tina como era debido. Haciendo algo de fuerza colocó primero los pies de la chica en el agua caliente para después progresivamente sumergirla en la tina completamente, incluso pudo escuchar sonidos parecidos al hielo cuando es tocado por el liquido, algo similar a cristales pequeños crujiendo.

-Porfavor Granger, por favor… no me dejes… soy un imbecil…- Draco decía entre susurros al mismo tiempo en el que sostenía la cabeza de la chica castaña quien no reaccionaba, todos sus sentidos estaban paralizados a causa del intenso frío en el sótano donde había estado casi dos días seguidos mismos en los que él se había sumergido en el alcohol.

-Tienes que vivir, tienes que hacerlo, tu familia… tu familia te espera, tus amigos, mucha gente te quiere.., tu- El chico cerraba sus ojos hablando con voz quebrada, reconocía algo demasiado importante que el hubiera deseado tener- ..Tu novio Potter te ama, debes sobrevivir, siempre lo has hecho Granger, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, de lo que piensas- Draco tomaba una esponja para pasarla sobre el rostro de la chica y quitarle los restos de hielo que se le habían creado en sus cabellos, contemplaba aquellas facciones de ángel que le sacaban una sonrisa sin pensarlo; desviaba la mirada a causa de la vergüenza y el asco que sentía contra si mismo por utilizar a alguien tan puro y bondadoso para algo tan atroz.

-Prometo que pronto seras libre Granger, no veras mas a este pedazo de escoria- Miraba la mejilla donde le había pegado, de pronto sintió que su mano le ardía como nunca al recordar de nueva cuenta la ocasión que le soltó una bofetada mientras la amordazaba cuando trató de escapar durante la cena. La empuñó fuertemente sintiendo ira, coraje, rabia contra si mismo deseando en ese momento recibir un crucio de su propia varita, asi que tomó el madero y lo miro detenidamente.

-Incineráte- En ese momento el madero completamente tomaba un color rojo vivo, pues la temperatura del mismo se elevaba demasiado mientras que el platinado la sostenía con aquella mano con la que le había tocado la mejilla. Soportaba el ardor recordando el impacto preciso en el que la había derribado a la nieve.

"Callate asquerosa impura", "Eres tan poca cosa para llevar algo tan preciado mio".

Esas eran las palabras que recordaba al momento en que fijaba su mirada en el madero que ardía como una braza al rojo vivo, lo sostenía con fuerza a pesar del ardor que estaba experimentando, eso no era nada comparado con la vergüenza que sentía, con su propia inmundicia llegándolo a comparar con un aliciente, una forma en la que sería reivindicado. Cuando no pudo más solto la varita misma que volvía a su estado original soltando un poco de humo, se contemplaba la quemadura sonriendo apaciblemente todavía desgarrándole el ardor de la misma.

Tomaba la esponja con la mano enrojecida aun con el temblor del contacto con el agua que aún estando tibia le provocaba avivar el escozor del auto-castigo por sus acciones de días atrás al tocar una mejilla tan sagrada. Pasaba de nueva cuenta acariciando la nariz de la chica, tomaba sus manos con delicadeza y las limpiaba como si fuesen piezas de porcelana. Observó su desnudez sin alguna malicia, y a pesar de que sentía ganas de volverse una bestia para poder profanar esa estructura decidió respetarla, la necesidad de curarla era lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Tienes que luchar Hermione, tienes que resistir, te prometo que faltará poco para obtener lo que busco y podrás irte, serás libre, tan libre como siempre mientras yo… yo me largaré de este lugar, este mundo no tiene espacio para una rata asquerosa como yo… - El chico sintió algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, se las secaba bruscamente para poder continuar limpiando a la chica.

Se tomaba el tiempo necesario hasta que por fin pudo notar que el color de la piel de la Gryffindor recuperaba su tono natural; pero eso no era suficiente pues seguía sin reaccionar, sus sentidos se habían aletargado demasiado a causa del frio. Pasando algunas horas volvía a cargarla entre sus brazos esta vez un poco más tibia que al principio, abrió la puerta del baño y en ese momento aparecía el elfo a petición de Draco.

-Plumber!, quiero que acondiciones este lugar, necesito que no abras ninguna maldita ventana me escuchaste?, y por cierto.. no vengas a menos que yo te lo ordene ¿Quedo claro?- Malfoy colocaba a la castaña sobre la cama arropándola completamente con sumo cuidado todavía observándola tiernamente, sus ojos grises estaban ahora acuosos, no había dormido en esos dos terribles días en los que el alcohol solo lo mantenía medio despierto pero no le importaba, ya que a pesar de sus orbes enrojecidos tenía que devolverle la vida a Hermione, tenía que hacer que esa flor tan bella recobrara la frescura.

Recordaba las miles de ocasiones en las que la había visto reir junto a sus amigos en el gran comedor, y aunque el mostraba siempre una mueca de asco le gustaba contemplar esos dientes blancos, pues era como transportarse hacia otro mundo, hacia otro espacio diferente donde la maldad y la bondad incluso no tenían cabida. Se le vino a la mente aquella vez que le había dado el puñetazo en tercer grado por haber acusado a ese hipogrifo injustamente, esos ojos llenos de seguridad, de fuerza, de inteligencia, de bondad eran los que lo habían seguido sin darse cuenta, esa luz que tanto le había faltado en su miserable vida llena de sombras era la misma que se le escaparía de las manos terminando todo aquel negocio que tenía con Potter, ya que después de todo eso ella simplemente se iría con el.

-Te salvare Granger, será lo único bueno que pueda hacer en mi vida quizá, pero lo haré, lo juro por mi madre que es lo mas sagrado que tengo- En ese momento se quitaba lentamente la camiseta mostrando su tórax marcado, esa piel nivéa que tapizaba todo su ser ahora estaba un poco enrojecida por el calor del baño; aún tenía en su brazo izquierdo el tatuaje en forma de serpiente enroscada pero ésta no se movía, ya no había a quien seguir, no había un líder fascista a quien satisfacer los caprichos de poder y gloria, ahora solo era un dibujo incrustado en su carne que serviría como el dulce recuerdo del fango en el que estaba metido hasta el cuello.

-Incendio- Apuntaba con su varita hacia la chimenea para encender los trozos de leña que se encontraban dentro después dirigió el madero a la cama donde la castaña se encontraba.

-Wingardium Leviosa- El colchon se elevaba con para dirigirse hacia el piso que quedaba más cerca del fuego. Una vez que se poso en el frio mármol quitaba los cobertores para que la castaña pudiera sentir el calor más a su cuerpo. Draco se quitaba los pantalones para dejar notar una ropa interior color verde lima mismo que acentuaba todos los atributos masculinos que poseía, una fuerza impresionante en ese bulto que a pesar de no estar activo podía notarse el poder que su propia testosterona le regalaba.

Su cabello rubio platinado casi despeinado, ese arete que le daba un aire de rebeldía, la desnudez censurada por tan solo una prenda de algodón elástica podían hacer que cualquier chica que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no dudara en entregarse a el al candor de las sabanas, del vino, del tabaco, del aroma a encino dulce y menta que emanaba de su propia piel pero sobre todo ninguna negaría perderse en ese mar de plata oculta en esa mirada tan sensual que lo caracterizaba. Esta vez, no habría sudor, no habría sexo, no habría una noche que presumir ante los amigos, solo era cuidar y preservar la belleza, rescatar a un ser que sin merecerlo se encontraba dormida sobre aquel colchon con los cabellos rizados esparcidos en la almohada.

-Te brindo mi calor Granger, pero promete que lucharas por estar viva, lucharas por estar con los que te quieren, con los que te merecen- Seguido a esto se recostaba a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos para atraerla hacia a él, estaba un poco fria pero esta vez el color de su piel había regresado a su estado original; la abrazó con suavidad respirando ese aroma a vainilla que le encantaba, se acercaba a su cuello cerrando los ojos sintiendo la suavidad de cada centímetro de su cuerpo cincelado.

No pudo evitar acariciarla de manera sutil, la colocaba frente a el quedando a centímetros de su boca, continuaba mirándola como si fuese una muñeca. Mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados pudo seguir con los suyos cada rasgo, cada detalle, esa nariz ligeramente aguileña, esa boca menudita que al sonreir mostraría unos dientes perfectamente blancos debido al cuidado intensivo que sus padres le daban. Con su dedo índice recorría en una línea desde su frente hasta su mentón con suavidad, admirando ese toque y atesorándolo para después en sus horas solitarias recordarlo, revivirlo, retomarlo para quizá torturarlo por saber que ella no le pertenecía, que jamás lo haría.

-Her... mione… eres tan hermosa- Cerraba sus ojos sintiendo que su hombría reaccionaba al compás de esas palabras, su erección se había hecho notar por lo que se retiraba un poco para evitar la tentación. No deseaba aprovecharse de la situación a pesar de que esta se presentara en bandeja de plata, no era esa clase de hombres que tomaban ventaja en ese tipo de situaciones, si ella se entregaba a el sería por que asi lo deseara, no por que forzara las cosas. Esa idea lo excitaba más todavía pero debía contenerse.

Sus manos se dirigían hacia sus piernas para tocarlas con las yemas, cerraba sus ojos para suspirar un poco, sabía que debía ser fuerte y no tomarla en ese momento. La acercó más a la chimenea para después despojar esas locas ideas pecaminosas de su mente y concentrarse en hacer que volviera en si, que descansara, que tuviera el calor necesario para poder sobrevivir al suplicio que le había causado aquella terrible hipotermia. Dio un respiro largo y sin querer beso su frente para después sonreírle y acariciar su mejilla.

-Soy un cabronazo de lo peor, ven aquí- La rodeo completamente con sus brazos para asegurarse que el contacto con su piel fuera completa, pues en eso consistía la técnica utilizada contra la exposición prolongada al frío. Con cuidado introdujo una pierna en medio de las suyas para un mayor contacto para después cubrir sus brazos con los suyos; ahora estaban completamente conectados, dos cuerpos semidesnudos frente a una chimenea para recobrar el calor. Estocolmo era una ciudad tranquila, pero en el lado norte de las montañas las inclemencias de la nieve no mostraban piedad con absolutamente nadie, observó su mano enrojecida por la quemadura de la varita y sonrió.

-Volvere a hacer esto si vuelvo a pegarte, soy un imbécil- Colocaba con cuidado la cabeza de Hermione sobre su pecho cerrando sus ojos completamente, aquel contacto hacía que su corazón latiera mas fuerte quedándose completamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, por primera vez en la vida, Draco era feliz.


	17. El ilegítimo

**El ilegítimo**

Aún cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde la espesa lluvia caía copiosamente sobre aquellas frías y lúgubres paredes reforzadas en concreto y piedra poderosamente impenetrable. El frío o el calor eran sensaciones irrelevantes que invadían a todos y a cada uno de los individuos que cumplían una condena; entre ellos se encontraban asesinos a sueldo, hombres lobo que por el placer de la sangre purgaban sus culpas en ese sitio, mortífagos capturados durante la segunda guerra tachaban los días para mitigar la ansiedad y la locura.

En una de las celdas se encontraba una personalidad que en sus tiempos dorados era reconocido como un grande aristócrata. Esos días donde la altivez y la clase lo escudaban como una flamante armadura ahora eran solo tristes recuerdos que econ el paso del tiempo en ese sitio lo atormentaban. Lucius Malfoy lo había perdido todo, pero nada dolía más que ver pulverizado su orgullo, su altanería enlodada y más sucia que el atuendo a rayas que portaba; su única idea feliz eran ellos, su mujer y su hijo.

-¡Malfoy!, tienes visita- Un hombre corpulento de color chocolate llegaba con voz autoritaria a la celda donde el rubio de mediana edad se encontraba sentado observando hacia la nada; probablemente transportando su pensamiento a otro sitio más agradable.

Con sus ojeras pronunciadas y pómulos demacrados observaba al celador con la sonrisa tan característicamente cínica, dio una risita ahogada en los pulmones y sostuvo su mirada.

-Yo no espero a nadie mi buen amigo Sheldon, a menos que seas tú para jugar una partida de Póker- El hombre platinado se reía un poco -Tiempo es lo que más tengo en este… placentero lugar -Tosía mientras que el celador rodaba los ojos, denotando que aquel prisionero era siempre el mismo petulante y ácido de siempre.

-No seas tonto Malfoy, arréglate un poco que pareces trapeador de covacha de cantina- Indicaba rudamente el hombre corpulento mientras que Lucius se levantaba como podía, debido a las cadenas le era complicado conservar la clase y el estilo tan arraigados de abolengo.

-Yo también te aprecio Sheldon- Malfoy decía con dificultad intentando sonar tranquilo para no perder la compostura.

Sheldon Williams quien había trabajado toda su vida como celador se había acostumbrado al clima gélido de aquella prisión. Siempre acompañado de su perro guía; el patronus que tenía para ahuyentar a los dementores que se paseaban de un lado a otro buscando mendrugos de recuerdos felices que los prisioneros dejaban a la falta de esperanza de libertad.

Cuando Lucius fue enjuiciado, se le había enviado al ala norte del complejo donde aquel tipo afro europeo estaba encargado. Los primeros días le prometía una fuerte suma de dinero con tal de disfrutar de algunos privilegios dentro del penal pero éste solo lo ignoraba manteniéndolo a raya. Habían sido seis meses de soportar los desvaríos nocturnos del magnate caído que solo se resignaba a escucharlo; ciertas ocasiones llegaron a conversar a su muy peculiar manera por lo que se forjó sin querer una relación que si no era enteramente amistad era un tratado de convivencia. Sheldon comprendía el martirio del simple encierro como también el suplicio de la incertidumbre de una sentencia de muerte.

-Ven acá albino mejor deja te ayudo un poco, n quiero pasar vergüenzas y que piensen que mi zona está llena de asquerosos hippies- El hombre sacaba un cepillo y se lo entregaba a Malfoy mismo que arqueando una ceja se dirigía a los barrotes para tomarlo.

-Tu siempre cuidando de mi aspecto camarada, verás que cuando salga iremos a darnos una vida de reyes en una de mis casas de campo de las villas italianas- El platinado de mediana edad indicaba mientras que el celador le pasaba un espejo para que no fuera a empeorar la situación por la falta de luz en el lugar.

-Lucius, Lucius, mejor agradece que no te hayan quitado la casa en la que vives por que todo lo demás ahora esta en manos del ministerio, aunque bueno, si llegas a salir pedazo de loco adinerado te prometo que iremos a Berlín donde tengo un amigo que nos prestará una choza para embriagarnos como un par de cerdos en el lodo antes de ser sacrificados para una cena de navidad- Sheldon soltaba una risa mientras que el otro solo se ponía más serio de lo normal; pensaba en todo el tiempo que le faltaría para ver a su familia, volver a su casa, recomenzar de cero, limpiar toda la porquería que se había adherido a el como una segunda piel.

-Entonces… asegura no envejecer tanto, ya que cincuenta años es… mucho tiempo quiero decir- A pesar de la adversidad, aquel hombre orgullosamente de sangre pura no perdía la clase, el porte, la gracia auténtica de su estirpe que lo distinguía al momento de usar el humor negro incluso contra si mismo; pero en su interior estaba destrozado, incompleto y asqueado por haber sido un imbécil ambicioso al seguir a un loco mestizo arrastrando consigo a los que mas quería. El celador suspiró un poco ya que esta ocasión no podía quedarse a conversar para que se desahogara.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, pueden ser menos y lo sabes- Sheldon se reía- Además llevas buen comportamiento hasta ahora asi que no seas pesimista, y anda ya, arréglate que ese sujeto te está esperando mucho- Le daba una palmada en el hombro retirándose para poder dejarlo con su visita.

El platinado de mediana edad se recargaba en la fría pared de concreto húmedo colocando su cabeza hacia atrás preguntándose quién podría ser ese visitante. Le había indicado claramente a Narcissa no pararse en ese sitio salvo los domingos, ya que se les permitía reunirse lejos de los dementores en un perímetro especial aprobado por el ministerio para que convivieran con los suyos; no obstante, a él no le agradaba que su esposa pisara Azkaban no por los escrúpulos, sino para evitarle una vergüenza que por su culpa le había adjudicado como una especie de penitencia silenciosa.

Volteó de reojo al lado izquierdo escuchando los pasos del sujeto, pensaba que quizá se trataría de Nott; compañero suyo en sus épocas colegiales con el que se hablaba muy poco, pero al que consideraba un amigo leal. Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió desde sus piernas hasta la punta de sus dedos al comprobar que conocía esa voz que acababa de dirigirse a él.

-Hola Lucius… o debo llamarte… Papá?- Malfoy abría sus ojos observando al visitante que había arribado; retrocedió un poco sin dejar de mirarlo pues había ocasionado una tensión en sus músculos pareciendo que estaba en presencia de un fantasma.

-Tú!...- Hacía una pausa todavía impresionado- No puede ser, tu estabas…- Mencionaba en tartamudeo al fijar sus ojos grises en aquel individuo recién llegado.

-¿Muerto?, por favor anciano, un tipo como yo no pueden matarlo unos cuantos lobos- Se reía claridosamente el sujeto- Por cierto, no te ves muy bien -comentaba en tono de burla con una voz grave, despreocupada, de la clase de tipos que no les gustaba seguir las reglas, aquellos que las rompían por gusto demostrándose a si mismo que para eso habían sido creadas.

-Quien diría que de ser el más grande hijo de perra jodedor de vidas… haya sido el causante de su propia jodienda, ¿Irónico no?- Aquel sujeto se acercaba a la reja contemplando a Lucius para después esbozar una sonrisa aún más socarrona y burlesca- ¡Y vaya de que manera!, creí siempre que tu me hundirías con tu puto desprecio pero ya lo vez, otro se encargó de dejarte en la basura que te corresponde- El chico hacía alusión al antiguo jefe del hombre demacrado recargándose en el marco de la entrada de la celda sacándo una manzana roja para morderla con despreocupación.

-La basura aquí eres tú- Replicaba Malfoy- Mataste a tu madre y ni siquiera tienes la conciencia perturbada por ello, tú no eres hijo mío, eres solo una vergüenza como ser humano- Lucius recriminaba con sus ojos llenos de ira contra aquel muchacho mientras éste solo continuaba consumiendo su manzana dando masticadas lentas y seguras pues disfrutaba sacar de quicio a ese prisionero que reconocía con repugnancia como su padre.

-Y quien te dijo a ti que estoy orgulloso de serlo menudo hijo de puta- El joven lo fulminaba con la mirada- Además tu me acusas de haber matado a mi madre cuando tú… si tú Lucius "Follador" Malfoy te encargaste de recordarle cuán resbalosa fue contigo cuando te pedía un solo día para que me conocieras, pero no, mi madre fue poca cosa para ti- El chico se acercaba a él lo suficiente escupiéndole la cara lanzándole restos de manzana; aquel individuo disfrutaba demasiado ponerlo en su lugar pues aquellos ojos gris oscuro no solo emanaban odio, sino un deseo de ver sufrir al ser que le dio la vida para después negarlo como una mascota que ya no se quiere.

-Eres un bastardo Lucien… si, un bastardo ruín que tu madre debió abortar una vez nacido, maldita la hora en la que me anunció hace veinticinco años que esperaba un hijo mío, tu solo trajiste desgracia y deshonor- Lucius hablaba con repulsión hacia aquel muchacho que lo había visitado mientras que éste lo observaba con despreocupación esperando ese veneno que salía de sus palabras.

-Deshonra dices?- Rió sonoramente- Tan solo mírate Malfoy, observa lo patético que te has vuelto, ya ni siquiera puedes limpiar tu propio vómito, ya ni decir de mantenerte en pie- El joven de cabello rubio cenizo se paseaba de un lado a otro observando lo que quedaba de su padre -Y los años te están consumiendo como estas paredes en las que ahora te pudres lenta y dolorosamente - El chico volvía a reir contemplando toda la escenografía tan tétrica en la que su progenitor había caído- ¿Sabes?... me alegro que por fin tengas el final asqueroso que te mereces- Lucien daba otro mordisco a su manzana con algo de rabia y satisfacción.

-¿A que has venido?, ¿A burlarte de mi?, pues no te daré el gusto de verme así- El hombre platinado retaba con furia.

-En parte no negaré que esto me alegra, pero he venido para algo más- Se acercaba a la celda con el fruto rojo en las manos observándolo detenidamente. -Creo que ha llegado el momento de encontrarme con … mi hermano- Sonreía de satisfacción mientras que Lucius sostenía los barrotes con demasiada fuerza intentando salir de ahí para partirle la cara.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él maldito!- Malfoy lo miraba con odio, con asco, con ganas de asesinarlo de ser preciso con tal de que no se acercara a su legítimo hijo, pero el otro individuo solo disfrutaba cada gota de desesperación y angustia emanada de su progenitor.

-No creo que estes en calidad de exigir nada menudo imbecil intento de padre del año, además ya es tiempo de que la familia tenga una reunión- Sonoramente carcajeaba como nunca aquel hijo ilegitimo de Lucius burlándose de la condición de éste. -¿Qué pensaría Narcisa de tu infidelidad?, ¿Cómo le caería la noticia de que tuviste un hijo antes de casarte con ella?, creo que eso la mataría no crees- El chico suspiraba encendiendo un cigarrillo lanzándole el humo a la cara- Eres el claro ejemplo de doble moral que he visto, pero ¿Sabes?, ahora tengo más dinero del que piensas, tu sabes que hay que vender tus "talentos" al mejor postor- Guiñaba el ojo.

-Te has rebajado a…- Mencionaba Lucius sorprendido por algo que alguna vez había escuchado de la madre del muchacho.

Tiempo atrás cuando aquella mujer lo había citado en uno de los parques de Londres, le había comentado que el joven andaba en malos pasos; debido a su calidad de mago logró formar parte de una de las mafias más poderosas de toda Europa. Lucius no le tomó importancia en ese entonces debido a que se encontraba en apogeo con Voldemort, por lo que todo aquello lo consideraba como una pequeñez. También le venía a la mente la muerte de la madre, le había llegado una lechuza de un hospital de monjas anunciándole que Clarisse Lombardi había perecido a causa de un ataque que hubo en su apartamento y cuando el decidió indagar sobre su deceso se enteró por uno de los diarios muggles de la región que un grupo de mafiosos había llegado a la escena del crimen dándole el tiro de gracia.

-Eso no te importa hijo de perra!, si me vendo o no creo que es asunto que no te concierne, tu siempre has dicho, o mejor aún, tu has apoderado la frase "el fin justifica los medios" ¿No te parece?- Replicaba el rubio cenizo. - Los magos pueden ganar mas de lo que podrías imaginar en el mundo que tanto aborreces con solo estar en el lado que te conviene, deberías intentarlo una vez que salgas de aquí… oh perdón… creo que no necesitaran uno en silla de ruedas y con respirador artificial- Carcajeaba sonoramente haciendo que el hombre platinado enfureciera aún más de la cuenta.

-Lárgate de aquí maldito bastardo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, si antes repudié tu presencia cuando más este momento -Lucius enfurecido sostenía del cuello al chico en ese momento quien no lo dejaba de mirar con inquisitez, con triunfo, había logrado su cometido al desesperar de tal manera a su padre. En cambio el hombre platinado no dejaba de ver sus facciones, era tan parecido a él en muchos aspectos, si no era idéntico a Draco podría ser un autentico Malfoy en caso de haber sido su legitimo en lugar de su actual hijo; esos ojos color gris oscuro, el cabello rubio cenizo y la piel un poco más bronceada denotaban una seguridad que definitivamente engalanaría esa familia si tan solo hubiese sido también hijo de Narcisa, pero no.

Había un secreto mucho más grande que esperaba ser revelado, mismo que había ocurrido veinticinco años atrás antes de que Lucius contrajera nupcias con su esposa, antes de que naciese el primer bebe de la dinastía de los platinados, pero era ahora demasiado cobarde para admitir que había cometido un centenar de errores en toda su vida.

-Solo te advierto que si te acercas a mi hijo no solo me encargaré de hacerte la vida miserable alla afuera sino que ocultaré tu asquerosa alma hasta que la devoren los perros del infierno por completo Lucien- Amenazaba por último el hombre platinado haciendo que el joven de cabello rubio cenizo solo sonriera de satisfacción sacando otra manzana sin esta vez morderla.

-Me voy, pero lo hago por que el solo hecho de que me hayas tocado me asquea- Se daba la media vuelta pero antes de emprender por fin la retirada lo observaba por última vez lanzándole con toda furia la fruta que tenía en las manos. Lucius esquivó el golpe mirando que el joven de ojos gris oscuro sonreía de nuevo. -La basura, se alimenta de basura, que te aproveche muerto de hambre- Lucien se retiraba riendo todavía mientras que su progenitor cerraba sus ojos sintiendo lo peor que estaba por venir, pues si aquel loco ilegítimo planeaba hacerles daño a Narcisa o a Draco sencillamente no podía hacer nada estando encerrado, asi que solo se le ocurrió confiar en lo único que tenía más cercano.

-Sheldon, ven… Sheldon es urgente- Mencionaba en grito esperando a que el celador que era su amigo llegase a escucharlo.

-Callate Malfoy, si tanto quieres que Williams te folle solo se mas discreto y no hables tanto!- Otro de los que se encontraban en una celda diferente a la suya se quejaban de los gritos que en ese momento el hombre de cabellos platinados emitía.

-Callate tu Carrow, tu no estas mejor que yo- Replicaba en impotencia.

-¡Que carajos pasa aquí!- Un estruendo causado por la varita del celador del ala norte lograba tranquilizar los abucheos y alaridos que los demás prisioneros estaban haciendo. Lucius en cambio le llamaba desesperado pues no sabía a quién más recurrir.

-Malfoy, como siempre no sabes cuando callarte, ya hiciste que todos se pusieran como guacamayas en zoológico- El afro europeo corpulento se acercaba un poco mas a la celda del hombre platinado para saber lo que deseaba.

-Tienes que ayudarme Sheldon, mi… mi familia esta amenazada por un loco, ese que vino hace rato a visitarme- Comentaba desesperadamente sosteniendo la manga del celador haciendo que este arqueara la ceja un poco.

-De que estas hablando Malfoy, tu sabes que hoy no es di de visitas- En ese instante Lucius volteaba como podía por el lado donde Lucien Lombardi se había ido, miraba rápidamente al celador con su cara pegada a los barrotes y con los ojos completamente abiertos, al parecer aquel individuo le había realizado un hechizo desmemorizador al hombre que cuidaba el ala norte de la torre de Azkaban, pero lo extraño de la situación era que no había visto alguna luz o hechizo en el pasillo por donde se había retirado. Pensando por un momento observo algo peculiar, eso que había visto en el chico cuando lo visitaba para seguido mirar hacia donde estaba la fruta enlodada que le lanzó.

-Maldito bastardo- Malfoy indicaba mirando que el celador estaba comiendo una manzana roja, fruta con la cual los recuerdos se le habían ido; al menos los de hacía casi una hora.

-Que te ocurre Malfoy, estas mas paranoico que de costumbre, asi que por millonésima vez, Voldemort esta muerto- Indicaba rodando los ojos aquel corpulento al dar otra mordida a la manzana, pero el hombre platinado no debía quedarse ahora con los brazos cruzados.

-Sheldon por favor, comprueba que Draco y mi esposa se encuentren bien, dile a ella que se mude a la mansión que ella conoce, la que le pertenecía a sus abuelos, porfavor viejo amigo, te viviré eternamente agradecido, por favor- Jamás en la vida se había visto a un Lucius Malfoy tan desesperado como ese momento, esa extraña visita de su ilegítimo hijo lo había alarmado sobremanera temiendo por la integridad de su familia.

Lucien era un delincuente, lo conocía a grandes rasgos deacuerdo a lo que su madre le contaba de él pues constantemente mencionaba que era su dolor de cabeza, un muchacho rebelde, llevado por sus impulsos que no le importaba a quien pisoteaba con tal de obtener lo que quería; y muy a su pesar reconocía que era lo más parecido a él, o en su defecto al mismo Tom Riddle en sus épocas primaverales.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo hare en cuanto salga, pero ahora compórtate o me haras enviarte a la celda de castigo grandísimo tonto-Bufaba algo molesto -Creo que tendré problemas por andarte cumpliendo los cabrones caprichos Malfoy pero si eso te tranquiliza lo hare- Finalizaba.

-Gracias amigo, gracias, creeme que no sabes lo bien que me haras si logro alejar..- El hombre platinado comprendía que si trataba de explicarle lo sucedido empeoraría más las cosas, por lo que decidió mostrarse prudente y solo esperar a que aquel loco vengativo no tocara a su familia. De una cosa podía estar completamente seguro, no se acercaría a Draco por ser demasiado riesgoso; el colegio de magia y hechicería estaba mucho más reforzado que de costumbre, aunque lo dudaba un poco debido a que escuchó que nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger había sido secuestrada muy cerca del bosque tenebroso.

Al principio le había alegrado la situación deseando que por fin alguno de los mortifagos sueltos haya decidido vengar la muerte de los compañeros caidos cortando la cabeza de uno de los integrantes del trio de oro, pero por otra parte temía por la seguridad de su propio hijo; asi que solo le quedaba ser paciente y esperar a recibir noticias del único contacto que tenía con el exterior, aquel hombre corpulento llamado Sheldon Williams.


	18. El imitador

**El imitador.**

Aquella tarde la auror estaba más satisfecha al saber que había logrado un gran avance en la persecución de aquel secuestrador de la castaña, ahora la búsqueda se cerraba cada vez mas canalizando toda sospecha en nada mas y nada menos que en el salvador del mundo mágico; el gran Harry Potter.

Había concluido con satisfacción que si Hermione Granger no fue secuestrada por su amigo, por lógica, debía saber algo relacionado o por lo menos contarle algo que hubiese llamado la atención del captor. Se levantó del escritorio y decidió indagar más por su cuenta pero antes de que saliera de su despacho, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Cristal llevaba prisa por lo que inmediatamente atendió al llamado observando que la profesora Mcgonagall llegaba acompañada de un hombre castaño bien parecido; era alto, su cabello revuelto le hacía parecer interesante ante los ojos de la auror que los invitaba a pasar a su oficina.

-Espero no haberte interrumpido Cristal, pero es importante que sepas que el ministerio envía a Connor Blake para que pueda ayudarte con la captura- La chica arqueaba una ceja en ese momento.

-Profesora, con todo respeto gracias por su aviso, yo no acostumbro trabajar con nadie- La chica tomaba su abrigo observando con desden al hombre que sonreía levemente.

-No me lo tomes a mal Connor pero estoy impuesta a trabajar sola- Antes de que la ella emprendiera retirada, la anciana profesora la detuvo de la muñeca con una mirada de preocupación.

-Desaparecieron también la señorita Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni hace dos días, muchos los habían visto juntos cerca del bosque prohibido- Al escuchar esto, la chica pelinegra volteaba inquisitiva pies ahora ese individuo había cobrado tal vez también esas tres victimas, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

-Profesora, ellos son de la casa de Slytherin cierto?- Volvía a tomar asiento para escuchar mejor hasta que en ese momento el joven castaño que estaba a un lado de la directora decidió hablar.

-Creo que el secuestrador no trabajó solo, pues he hecho algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta y nadie ha entrado o salido del colegio sin los registros que pide la dirección para visitas guiadas al pueblo cercano de Hogsmeade- Indicaba el joven mostrándole unos pergaminos que contenían algunos nombres de alumnos que habían paseado por ese pueblo.

-Tenía entendido que se les había prohibido la salida al pueblo directora McGonagall-Indicaba la auror restándole importancia al joven que se encontraba junto a ella. Por algun motivo, el contacto con ese sujeto le hacía recordar algo, ese aroma tan peculiar que la hizo voltear de repente. -Disculpa… Connor- Carraspeaba para aclararse la voz- ¿Acaso tu y yo no nos conocemos?, ese perfume que traes puesto es?- Preguntaba.

-Diabolo- Sonreía el chico. -Me encanta ese aroma- Finalizaba.

-A mi también, gran elección- Cristal chasqueaba sus dedos señalándolo en aprobación del aroma.

-Cristal, creo que si queremos atrapara a ese grupo de secuestradores debemos actuar en equipo- La profesora Mcgonagall interrumpía para que se dieran cuenta que aun seguía con ellos en el despacho. -Daré parte a las familias de los desaparecidos- Finalizaba ondeando su capa para retirarse.

Ahora se quedaban solos para compartir opiniones acerca de la captura al momento en que la directora se iba del lugar. Por otro lado la auror no encontraba si sentirse más confundida por los secuestros, decidió servir dos tazas de café observando al recién llegado que se frotaba las manos un poco.

-Hace unos meses secuestraron a una chica, su nombre es Hermione Granger no se si la profesora te haya puesto al tanto- la detective ladeaba su cabello lacio y al mismo tiempo cruzaba su pierna derecha dando un sorbo a su bebida mientras que Connor negaba con la cabeza.

-Sólo lo que los diarios han contado, ya sabes, la fecha y los posibles móviles- Respondía el muchacho tomando su taza para disfrutar su café.

-Cual crees que sea-

-No lo sé, pueden ser varios-

-Menciona el que suena más válido para ti- Cristal preguntaba para comparar opiniones clocando su puño en su mentón analizando la inteligencia y astucia de su ahora compañero de caso, pues si trabajaría con alguien no sería a lado de alguien mediocre.

-Si yo fuera el secuestrador- El chico se recargaba mirando los de color azul celeste de la pelinegra quien no apartaba su vista de él- Tendría muy bien planeadas mis cartas, creo… y solo es una especulación, que quien tiene a la chica Granger es por que sabe un secreto que nadie más- Entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Extorsión, ¿Correcto?- Ella lo miraba a los ojos reconociendo que aquel aroma a Diabolo, lo había tenido alguien más, una persona con la que se había involucrado pero que no se le pudo llamar "una relación hermosa".

-Granger solo es una parte, debe de haber otro involucrado en todo esto, de lo contrario, ¿Qué ganaría el malnacido que la raptó?- El chico castaño encogía los hombros observando que Cristal solo asentía lentamente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Por lo pronto tengo, y por increíble que te parezca a tres … digamos, candidatos- Cristal mostraba las fotografías de los que había concluido como los inmiscuidos en ese secuestro. Connor arqueaba ambas cejas observando los perfiles de cada uno.

-Esto será interesante- Respondió.

-Pero sabes… - La chica se levantaba de su sitio jugando con una pluma fuente entre sus manos- …Las recientes desapariciones, todos ellos son de Slytherin- Suspiró un poco- Sería una avasalladora casualidad que se tratara del mismo tipo que secuestró a Granger, aunque de primera instancia no los relacionaría.-La auror indicaba garabateando círculos y líneas en un pergamino.

-Por el hecho de pertenecer a la misma casa?- Connor preguntaba.

-No- Aseguraba Cristal- Si el móvil de nuestro secuestrador era la extorsión no comprendo porque quisiera buscar a otros tres para hacer lo mismo y en caso dado de que les quisiera sacar dinero ¿Por qué raptarlos a los tres?, después de todo fueron exmortifagos, al menos indirectamente involucrados- Bebía otro sorbo de su café sintiendo la mirada penetrante de esos ojos de color marrón que tanto le gustaban. En cambio el joven castaño se quedaba expectante ante tal conclusión, al parecer eran ciertos los rumores que le habían llegado de la más famosa cazadora de magos tenebrosos en América; Cristal Parker además de bella , era letal.

-No cabe duda que eres brillante Parker- Comentaba el castaño.

-Llámame Cristal-

-Entonces Cristal será- Finalizaba la chica con una sonrisa tomando la fotografía que le había dado para analizarla.

-Connor, si quieres trabajar conmigo sabrás que me gusta la coordinación- En ese instante la chica de los ojos azul celeste le deslizaba una de las fotografías para que la sostuviera. El castaño se recargaba en el respaldo contemplando el rostro del otro involucrado riendo un poco.

-Creo que esto tendrá mucho potencial Cristal- La detective miraba ceñuda.

-Yo me encargo de éste mientras que tu debes acercarte a este otro para averiguar lo más que puedas- En ese momento se levantaba colocándose una chaqueta dispuesta a salir.

Ahora habían decidido la forma de comenzar las investigaciones por su cuenta, la chica auror se encargaría de uno mientras que el otro trataría por todo los medios de poder indagar a la par de los sucesos para evitar perder más tiempo. No solo Hermione Granger estaba desaparecida, también lo estaban los otros tres miembros de la casa de las serpientes; concluían que si esto continuaba sencillamente se tendría que cerrar la escuela por motivos de seguridad haciendo que los padres de familia consideraran no enviar nunca a sus hijos a estudiar a ese sitio tan especialmente inseguro e inestable como lo había sido Hogwarts.

oo—oo—oo—

Afortunadamente pudo salir sin se detectado, ya que al amanecer se llevó su escoba con el pretexto de practicar un rato en el campo de Quidditch, tenía sus manos sudorosas no por los nervios de lo que haría por tercera vez, sino que en su chaqueta deportiva llevaba la cantidad que "el cuervo" le había solicitado.

No comprendía la razón por la que había retrasado la cita anterior, pero confiaba en que Hermione estaba de las mil maravillas, o al menos eso deseaba pensar. Se encaminó a pasos agigantados al campo de deporte en escobas para tomar su ya tan preciada saeta de fuego y poder salir adentrándose en el espesor de las copas de los árboles en el bosque prohibido. Voló a velocidad que el viento para evitar que el viento hiciera el menor ruido y que cualquiera de los alumnos pudiese descubrirlo.

A lo lejos miraba una silueta femenina que se acercaba a las gradas pero afortunadamente él estaba muy lejos de su presencia. -Estuvo cerca. -Se aferraba a su escoba para poder aplicar mas velocidad a su vuelo y no llegar tarde a la cita que tenía pendiente.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras que el chico de la cicatriz aterrizaba en el mismo lugar que las citas anteriores, dejaba la saeta recargada en un oyamel que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde arribaba para después sentarse en una de las piedras para aguardar la llegada del cambiante a cuervo. Deseaba terminar de una vez por todas con todo aquello pero le restaría esperar a no cometer una imprudencia que pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad de Hermione.

En ese momento un ave negra se posaba en la rama del árbol donde la escoba estaba recargada el chico de la cicatriz se levantaba en la espera de que el cambiante hiciera completo acto de presencia pero no ocurría nada, tan solo se miraba que los ojos negros no le apartaban la atención hasta que escuchaba sonoramente el sonido tan peculiar del cuervo desesperándose; aleteaba rápidamente indicando que había alguien más en ese lugar, pero al no poder hacer nada decidió volar hasta poder perderse de vista.

-¡Espera que haces!- El ojiverde trataba de alcanzarlo pero en ese instante escuchó una voz que lo había dejado helado, pues un aroma a perfume caro con esencia de grosella comenzaba a rondar el aire. Sintió unas pisadas que se aproximaban a el detenidamente para después detenerse.

-Vaya Harry Potter, no pensé que tuvieras el don de comunicarte con los animales- El chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo volteaba para observar claramente a una bella mujer que se encontraba de brazos cruzados arqueando una ceja y sonriendo esperando una respuesta; aquella chica que había llegado a hacer la investigación del secuestro de Hermione Granger.

-Cristal , ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Harry preguntaba.

-Es lo mismo que debería preguntarte - Se acercaba lentamente la chica hasta poder observar que la escoba del muchacho seguía recargada en el sitio donde la había dejado. -Sabías que la directora McGonagall te puede expulsar por esto?- Sacaba una cajetillad e cigarros y encendía uno como si nada, pero el pelinegro tan solo la observaba atónito esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad se citaría con el secuestrador para darle lo acordado que le solicitaba en cada visita.

-Solo vine a despejarme un poco, además no es la primera vez que lo hago, y si deseas decirle que me viste aquí por mi esta bien- El chico fingía tranquilidad caminando hacia su escoba para poder dirigirse de nuevo a la escuela ya que en primer lugar no le apetecía someterse a otro interrogatorio del que la ocasión anterior había salido bien librado, pero ahora no comprendía por qué estaba ella en ese sitio- No me digas que me estas siguiendo o piensas que yo secuestré a Hermione , por favor- Con sumo sarcasmo tomaba el mango de la escoba para disponerse a ir del lugar pero la chica tomaba su varita, una muy peculiar que se dividía en dos; hecha con madera de roble y núcleo corazón de Thestral para atraer la escoba a sus manos.

-Pues si, te seguí, por que es mi deber saber lo que esta pasando en este colegio, recuerda que hubo un secuestro, el de tu mejor amiga por cierto- la chica observaba la escoba admitiendo que era una exquisita pieza. - Tambien hubo tres secuestros más, ¿No lo supiste?- Preguntaba finalmente.

-No, no lo sabía- Esa noticia tomó a Harry por sorpresa.

-Pues te lo digo, desaparecieron hace dos días pero el profeta lo confirmó el día de hoy, asi que considero que es peligroso que andes solo en estos terrenos- Preguntaba la chica todavía con sus reservas dándole de nuevo su escoba. Potter en cambio arqueaba una ceja puesto que no había sabido nada de ese suceso, pensaba que ahora el cuervo estaba pretendiendo ser un intento de mago tenebroso como el que había enfrentado seis meses atrás.

-De quienes se tratan- Preguntaba el chico de la cicatriz.

-Se trata de Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni, pero bueno, no eran de tu casa asi que supongo que no lo sabías o en su defecto le restaste importancia- Mencionaba la chica caminando por los alrededores en busca de alguna cosa que le diera el motivo por el que Harry Potter se había alejado demasiado de los terrenos de la escuela.

-También los secuestraron?- preguntaba atónito el muchacho.

-Eso no nos consta, pero lo más seguro es que el mismo que capturó a tu amiga también lo haya hecho con ellos tres, aunque tampoco eso es del todo cierto ya que de ser el caso nos estamos enfrentando a dos locos hijos de perra que quieren igualarse a tu antiguo enemigo… ese que hablaba con las serpientes- Daba una calada al cigarro haciendo una especulación.

-Yo también hablo con las serpientes-

-Y crees que eso me interesa Harry Potter?, por favor, no vine a hacerte una entrevista como la loca de Skeeter, estoy aquí para atrapar a un secuestrador que puede atentar con la vida no solo de tu amiga sino de toda la escuela si no es detenido- La chica de cabello negro se sentaba recargando su espalda en el Oyamel que daba una fresca y abundante sombra; pues en ese sitio el calor de los rayos del sol se estaba comenzando a sentir como agujas candentes en cada poro de la piel.

-El tipo que la tiene prisionera es de la escuela, no es nadie de fuera, de eso estoy seguro- Indicaba el chico sentándose a su lado tomando uno de los cigarros de la auror para poder encenderlo; volteaba discretamente para todos lados para asegurarse que el cuervo estuviera ahí pero no tuvo éxito, pareció que lo había alarmado la presencia de la detective.

-Harry, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, no es interrogatorio, solo deseo saber eso en especifico- Preguntaba Cristal mirando hacia la nada en forma despreocupada.

-Si claro adelante-

-¿Acaso tu sabes si Hermione Granger tenía una relación con alguien en la escuela?, me refiero a formal, un novio, prometido o incluso un amante- En ese momento el chico de la cicatriz sentía en sus manos humedad a causa de aquel cuestionamiento que lo dejaba helado, pues estaba claro que ahora comenzarían las averiguaciones de las andanzas de su amiga-novia; tembló un poco pero sabía que tenía que calmarse o de lo contrario se delataría ante ella haciéndolo principal sospechoso de su desaparición. Daba una calada al cigarro para tranquilizarse tratando de sonar lo más apacible que podía, ya que recordaba las palabras del "cuervo"; tenía que evaporar todas los hechos para despistar a los aurores, en especial a Cristal Parker.

-No que yo sepa, o mejor dicho no me enteré de eso- Suspiraba un poco recordando las ocasiones en las que se habían visto en el bosque prohibido para poder disfrutar aunque fuesen algunas horas de su idilio. -Hermione suele ser muy reservada con su vida personal, incluso Ron ni yo tenemos ese privilegio de tener su confianza en plenitud, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, aún siendo nuestra mejor amiga es un chica y como tal sabe tener sus limites.-Respondía el chico de la cicatriz sintiendo la mirada azul celeste de la auror clavándose en él.

-Que extraño, de verdad digo extraño por que bueno, tu sabes que yo te creería Harry, pero dicen que las imágenes valen más que mil palabras, Oh por cierto… que bueno que te encuentro- En ese momento sacaba el camafeo de oro que había recopilado de la escena del crimen para mostrárselo en la cara. Harry lo observaba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma conteniendo las ganas de retroceder, pues cualquier movimiento en falso podría delatarlo. -Lo encontré en el bosque prohibido, cerca de donde desapareció Hermione, ¿Es tuyo verdad?- Lo depositaba en sus manos cuidadosamente mientras se levantaba para poder mirarlo mejor; se acercó a el y le susurró.

-Siento que tu, tienes algo que ver con su desaparición- La chica sonreía.- Una de dos, o tu la tienes en tu poder, o tu sabes algo que me dirás en este momento- Finalizaba esperando algun indicio pero en ese momento Harry la observaba con seguridad, debía de mostrar entereza y sobretodo astucia para poder lograr que ella se desviara un poco de aquel argumento que estaba sosteniendo como una espada filosa.

-Yo no secuestraría a mi mejor amiga Parker, eso es inaudito- Declaraba con asertividad el muchacho.

-Puede que no, pero tu sabes mucho más que yo Potter, podría asegurarte que denoto en ti mucho más tranqulidad que en los padres de la chica, ellos están destrozados al no tener noticias de su hija, ¿Cómo crees que están he?- Cristal daba una bocanada a su cigarro para poder continuar- Lo que conecta el hecho que llegaste solo a este lugar a seguramente citarte con alguien, esa persona que bien puede tener información sobre el paradero de Hermione Granger o bien puede ser su secuestrador.- La auror indicaba observando todavía el lugar en la espera de que alguien más apareciera. Harry en cambio tan solo empuñaba una mano deseando contarle toda la verdad, pero sabía que si se iba de la lengua probablemente aquel tipo estuviese merodeando el lugar para vigilarlo, simplemente una encrucijada que lo complicaba todo.

-Ya te dije que solo vine aquí a poder despejarme un poco, además si encontraste mi camafeo en el bosque prohibido fue por que precisamente esa noche tenía que citarme con ella, deseaba hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, quizá se me calló en ese lugar- Aseguraba el chico mirando a Cristal para poder proyectar la mas clara sinceridad en esas palabras, no debía temblar, no debía respirar más de lo debido o ella lo notaría.

La auror lo miraba todavía inquisitiva, algo no concordaba con aquellas palabras aunque la coartada que le había dado era perfecta, si hubiera sido ensayada no tendría el mismo resultado sencillamente. Se acercaba al muchacho notando que tenía todavía la chaqueta puesta y se la señaló con el dedo.

-Con solo verte me da calor Potter, quitate eso- Decía con naturalidad pero en ese instante el chico se negaba.

-No puedo, me gusta traerla puesta, pero si tanto te incomoda ver mi chaqueta te sugiero que no la veas o que te vayas- En tono de burla se expresaba el chico de la cicatriz pero la auror encontraba extraño que precisamente un muchacho hubiera llegado en escoba a un kilometro muy apartado del colegio, el sol estaba que mordía y por consiguiente se notaba que el muchacho había sudado a cántaros por el viaje.

-Potter, si no me lo quieres contar allá tu, sabes que la verdad siempre termina saliendo a la luz y no es muy agradable el resultado para quien la oculta, te lo digo por experiencia- La chica tomaba su cajetilla de cigarros para irse no sin antes voltear a ver al chico. -Tu que esperas, vamos al colegio, da gracias a que soy flexible y no le voy con la noticia a McGonagall, asi que agarra tu escobita que quiero ver que te dirijas allá en este momento- Imperaba la auror con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Harry sentía ganas de ahorcarla en ese momento, pues pensaba en desenmascarar al secuestrador por si solo pero con aquellos obstáculos era imposible hacer cualquier avance.

-No seas entrometida Parker- Replicaba Potter.

-Que curioso ahora que lo mencionas me pagan por meterme donde sea, asi que te jodes "elegido", ese es mi trabajo y tendrás que aguantarlo, y apresúrate que tengo más cosas que hacer- Cristal apuntaba la escoba con el dedo esperando a que la montara mientras este tan solo renegaba considerando ese dia como un rotundo fracaso; ahora más que nunca debía idear un plan para poder atrapar solo a ese malnacido que tenía en su poder a Hermione apartando las narices de la detective en caso de ser necesario.


	19. Deseo de una nutria en cautiverio

**Deseo de una nutria en cautiverio.**

No llevó la cuenta del tiempo que había durado dormida, apretó levemente sus ojos escuchando de nuevo el tic tac del reloj que marcaba los minutos que transcurrían esa mañana. Despertó lentamente sintiéndose todavía cansada a pesar de haber dormido más tiempo que el mismo ser humano puede en sus horas normales de sueño.

Observaba que ahora tenía puesto un pantalón ligero de algodón y una camisa holgada de color azul, así que sorprendida por ese hecho decidió levantarse para darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación de siempre; el piso marmolado y las paredes de caoba negra que caracterizaban el lugar y con el que la castaña se había familiarizado.

Se abrazaba a si misma para después caminar lentamente hacia el baño, sus pies descalzos sentían el frío mármol en cada paso que daba; llegó hacia el lavabo de porcelana que se encontraba del lado izquierdo abriendo el grifo para mojarse un poco los rizos. Tocaba su rostro todavía pensando en aquel extraño pero delicioso sueño que había tenido.

Habían pasado dos días exactamente desde la ocasión en la que había sido confinada a ese cuarto de servicio para elfos pero todavía sentía un poco el intenso frío que se cernía en su carne y en sus ataduras. Aún no sabía como logró salir con vida después de aquel infierno de hielo que atravesaba sus venas como miles de agujas paralizando sus sentidos.

-Por qué no morí alla- Se preguntaba mientras tomaba un poco de agua y dentífrico para lavar sus dientes; debía encontrar la forma de tener un cepillo pero dadas las circunstancias salir al supermercado era equivalente a un sueño efímero de libertad.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, acariciaba sus brazos con delicadeza recorriendo aquella corriente eléctrica que había experimentado en sueños, ese calor tan placentero que inundaba su ser haciéndola sentir segura, única, protegida, amada, deseada. Quizá alguien desde lo alto había enviado a un ángel para cuidarla en ese calvario o probablemente su subconsciente recreaba otro cuerpo cálido y desnudo a su lado brindándole toda esa seguridad que necesitaba para no claudicar, para no rendirse.

Se mojaba el rostro con lentitud mirándose al espejo, consideraba un regalo de la vida haber pasado aquella prueba tan dura; por otro lado, no se quitaba de la cabeza ese par de ojos grises, esos dientes aperlados, aquel cabello rubio platinado que traviesamente se revolvía con cualquier movimiento que hacía, similar a los mismos rayos del sol acariciando un bello rostro que a su vez destilaba odio y maldad, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de un cachorro amenazado.

No obstante aún tenía en la memoria ese par de orbes negros, aquellos tan siniestros llenos de furia que podrían aniquilar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Se seguía preguntando el motivo del secuestro; caminaba de regreso a la recámara dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Observaba la nieve, el sendero por el que había atravezado cuando intentó escapar y así mismo el bosque de pinos gigantes que se divisaba en algunos metros le recordaba aquel cuervo que al transformarse en humano mostraba lo peor de uno de rapiña.

-Animago- Ella concluía. -No creí que tuviera ese talento. -Recargaba su cabeza un poco en el cristal acariciando lentamente algunas gotas de vapor que el conjuntarse resbalaban por el vidrio.

En ese instante se escuchaba el picaporte de la habitación, por instinto Hermione se tensó imaginando que de nuevo su verdugo vendría a fastidiarla; los pasos tan característicos sonaban en el mármol para después detenerse cerca del reloj que había repicado una campanada estruendosa anunciando otra hora transcurrida.

-Por fin despertaste Granger- La voz del platinado se escuchaba en la habitación. -Pensé que habías muerto- Indicaba recostándose tan cínicamente en la cama que estaba a unos pasos de la ventana.

Hermione tan solo lo distinguía desde el cristal observándolo en esa camiseta negra de tirantes que tanto le gustaba lucir en la mansión; Draco se veía sensual, esos brazos que estaban flexionados bajo su cabeza marcaban unas líneas hechas por el ejercicio. Miraba por el cristal ese arete con piedrita de esmeralda que lo hacía lucir más rebelde, más atractivo, mas peligroso que nunca.

Ella se sentía como realmente una mojigata con esa ropa que parecía ser sacada de una pijamada de bobos; trató de no mirarlo, se aferraba a la nieve que contemplaba afuera de la mansión hasta que decidió hablar.

-Quizá muerta tenga un precio menor Malfoy, es por eso que me sacaste de ahí- La chica no volteaba, se sentía como un pedazo de mercancía devaluada, un trozo de carne que tan solo esperaba ser consumida o dejarse pudrir por los estragos del tiempo en Estocolmo.

-Tienes razón Granger, muerta no me convienes, al menos no para mis planes- Reía un poco el platinado levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la chimenea donde claramente recordaba aquellos días maravillosos en los que con ternura la curaba, rehabilitándola de la hipotermia que por su arrebato de ira o imprudencia casi le costaba la vida de la castaña.

Aquel par de días no se había despegado de ella; su cuerpo platinado había servido de aliciente para brindar el calor que la chica necesitaba para poder salir de una muerte segura por el frío. Hermione no recuperaba el sentido por lo que estuvo al pendiente de que no le faltara nada. No había un segundo donde no le dedicara una tierna mirada; ordenó a Plumber esos días no apaercer en la habitación de la castaña ya que deseaba aunque fuera un poco disfrutar a la chica que lo traía loco.

A pesar que sus instintos de hombre le exigían reclamarla, respetó cada centímetro de ese cincelado y bronceado cuerpo dedicándose a mantenerla con vida no por el dinero que Potter le daría, no por esa venganza, sino por la vergüenza que sentía contra si mismo por haberle tocado la mejilla, por descargar su ira, su inmundicia contra un angel.

-Tu tienes la culpa por retarme Granger, si te comportaras yo ni siquiera tomaría en cuenta que existes, serías una simple moneda de cambio- Draco reía sonoramente pero Hermione no lo tomaba en cuenta, recordaba ese cuerpo platinado sobre el suyo, ese respirar tan apacible al compás del hermoso latir de su corazón donde acurrucaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué Draco estaba mas enterrado en su cerebro?, no lo sabía, sin desearlo lo había extrañado, quizá deseaba volver a estar al borde de la muerte con tal de disfrutar sus cuidados, ese latir que se había grabado en su cabeza como un tatuaje imaginario en medio de esa soledad y confusión generados por el encierro.

-Malfoy- Hablaba la chica sin mirarlo. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?. -En ese momento el platinado arqueaba una ceja.

-Si es con respecto a Potter te comento que no lo vi hoy, apareció la bruja esa que está investigando tu desaparición- Indicaba Draco.

-No , no es eso-

-Entonces que es?-

-Malfoy- La chica se sentaba. -¿Tu crees que estoy muerta en vida?- Mencionaba tomando un mechon de sus rizados cabellos mientras que el rubio se acercaba un poco, pues le parecía extraño que ella llegara a esa conclusión.

-No se que quieres decir Granger- Indicaba en ese momento Draco.

-Malfoy creo que mejor que nadie sabes de lo que hablo- La chica entrelazaba sus manos haciendo un análisis introspectivo de toda su vida. El chico se acercaba a la cabecera con su mirada gris desconociendo el punto al que quería llegar.

-No te entiendo, si lo dices por que estas aqui creo que exageras, además ya te dije que si te comportabas no habrá necesidad de atarte o encerrarte- El chico hacía aparecer una copa de moscatel dejando la botella en el buró para escuchar mejor a la Gryffindor.

-Tampoco es por eso Malfoy- Decía sin mirarlo.

-Entonces?-

-Bien- La castaña respiraba un poco antes de comenzar.

-Toda mi vida, quiero decir que desde que tengo uso de razón he comprendido que ha estado rodeada de deberes, de libros, de un grandioso promedio por el que he trabajado seis años seguidos pero..- La ojimiel se levantaba. - …¿Qué sigue después?, quiero decir, se que ayudé a Harry a sobrevivir, se también que fui torturada por mi naturaleza muggle, pero … ¿Qué sigue después?- Preguntaba retóricamente sin mirar al chico quien dando un sorbo a su copa se sentaba en la cama pareciéndole extraño que se expresara de esa manera.

-Pero no comprendo eso a que viene, no me digas que estar al filo de la muerte te ha puesto a pensar sobre tus expectativas- Draco reía un poco.

-Tal vez- Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Pero no ha sido la única vez que he pisado el terreno del más allá, un basilisco me petrificó, tu tía me torturó- Indicaba mostrando su brazo izquierdo donde había una cicatriz con la leyenda "Sangre sucia"; solo sonrió mientras que el platinado prefirió no mirar.

-He sido atacada por dementores, incluso una acromántula trató de cortarme en dos pero… ¿Qué sigue después?- Puntualizaba la castaña mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Has tenido más aventuras que yo y te sientes muerta- Soltaba una risita dejando la copa de moscatel en el buró. -Me extrañó que seas tu quien hable de estar muerta- Mencionaba con ironía haciendo que Hermione arqueara una ceja.

-Draco, al menos tu vida ha estado rodeada de gustos, que en su momento disfrutaste más alla de las emociones fuertes has tenido mas experiencia en…- La chica desviaba la mirada.- … Bueno, con chicas quiero decir, y no me preguntes como es que lo sé, solo te diré que no es nada agradable estar en clase de encantamientos con Parkinson, Greengrass y Buldstrock cotilleando sobre ti y tus talentos por asi decirlo- Indicaba tímidamente Hermione haciendo memoria de las ocasiones en las que las serpientes llegaban cinco minutos antes a la clase para hablar sobre lo "salvaje e insaciable en el sexo" que era Draco Malfoy.

El platinado tan solo soltaba una risotada sintiéndose poderoso no por su fama en el amor, sino por que ella había escuchado tal declaración. Deseaba pensar que estaba celosa, se aferraba a la idea de que estaba loca por él, imaginaba a esa castaña exasperándose por los comentarios de sus antiguas amantes tratando de concentrarse en uno de los libros que leía con dedicación.

-Entonces… es eso- Dracó sintió una corriente eléctrica imaginándose a esa chica inexperta en sus brazos, pero a la vez le daba miedo el solo hecho dde pensar que podría convertirse en realidad; tan solo tomó su copa y se sirvió más liquido embriagante. Hermione por su parte se ruborizaba un poco al haberle confesado su falta de experiencia en el amor, pero decidía continuar.

-Creo que después de todo tenía razón, soy una mojigata- La chica se recargaba en la pared de caoba negra mirando hacia el techo. -Quizá mis únicos amores han sido los libros, el estudio, sin pensar que tenía una vida, bueno… bien me lo decía la loca de Trelowney- En ese momento lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica. - Aunque mi cuerpo es el de una joven, mi corazón es como el de una vieja; tan seco como las hojas de los manuscritos que con tanto afán leo - Se reía un poco de si misma.

-Creo que me hace falta vivir la intensidad del corazón o esas cursilerías de las historias como Romeo y Julieta- Volvia a reir para después mirar al vacío sintiéndose patética por creer en verdad que le hacía falta algo de emoción en su vida, algo que realmente la hiciera sentir viva.

-Amor intenso- El platinado pensaba en voz alta. -Pensé que lo tenías con tu amante Potter- Arqueaba una ceja sintiendo un hueco en el estómago al imaginarlo cerca de ella, después de todo tanto el secuestro como lo de la extorsión eran consecuencias de ese "amor condenado" del cual sacaría partido devolviendo la gloria que había perdido, concluyendo que lo que comenzaba a sentir por la castaña no duraría mucho, era pasajero, momentáneo, sin futuro, no había nada que lo atara a esa chica. Hermione desviaba la mirada recordando los más recientes hechos, ahora menos que nunca estaba segura de lo que sentía por Harry, se preguntaba una y otra vez si en verdad había valido la pena verse a escondidas por algo que no sabía si perduraría.

-No quiero hablar de Harry, menos ahora que ..- Indicaba la chica que comenzaba a estar mas confundida que en días anteriores, la presencia del platinado la ponía nerviosa, pero ante todo sentía cierta seguridad estando a su lado, como si el tiempo se evaporara no importando si hubiera un mañana, un futuro, un camino seguro que atravesar para llegar a la felicidad.

Draco se levantaba de la cama aproximándose a la chica lentamente; a paso elegante y seguro la miraba con esos ojos de plata provocando que la castaña se sintiera más nerviosa, pero esta vez, no de miedo, era ansiedad de verlo tan atractivo, tan malvado, tan cabronamente hermoso en esa camiseta de tirantes negra que se entallaba a su tórax blanquecino.

-Tu le perteneces a Potter, ahora quieres negar que tienes algo con el, ¡Vaya!, que interesantes son ustedes dos- El platinado se acercaba apoyando su mano derecha en la pared de caoba quedando a centímetros del rostro de la chica; ella tan solo desviaba la mirada, otra vez el aroma a menta y encino dulce estaban surtiendo efecto en los deseos mas ocultos de aquellos dos. Una especie de bomba que aletargada no causaría daño, pero con el menor movimiento estallaría ardiendo en el más ferviente lívido impulsado por tan solo dos almas que deseaban sentirse con vida.

-No le pertenezco a nadie Malfoy, no soy una propiedad o una moneda de cambio como tu me quieres ver, yo decido con quien estar y con quien no- Puntualizaba la castaña sin mirarlo, ya que sentía que esos ojos grises le perforaban el alma, no deseaba confundirse más, pero lo peor del caso era que comenzaba a sentirse bien, no quería tenerlo lejos. Deseaba abrazarlo, besar esos labios que se habían convertido en el platillo favorito de su mounstro llamado deseo, tocar esa piel tan blanca como la nieve de Estocolmo aferrándose a ella hasta morir. Eso le daba miedo, terror.

-Sabes Granger..- Se aproximaba a su cuello con suavidad aspirando el aroma a vainilla que todavía emanaba de su piel ligeramente bronceada. - No eres mejor que yo, pues aunque soy un hijo de puta, una bazofia, un príncipe sin corona, un patético fracasado degradado a escoria, jamás traicionaría a uno de los míos, y te lo digo yo que me he acostado con cientos de chicas, todas ellas han sentido esto- El platinado se tocaba la entrepierna con algo de furia mientras que la castaña observaba de reojo tal acción que deseaba irse, correr, huir de todo eso antes de que algo peor pasara; Harry no merecía ser engañado, ya no quería enlodarse más con ese mar de sentimientos encontrados entre el amor y la ansiedad de la carne.

-No.. necesitas ser tan.. explicito - Ella comentaba con dificultad cerrando sus ojos pero en ese momento Draco le tomaba las mejillas para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Dime Granger.. ¡Potter te ha hecho sentir eso!?- El chico elevaba la voz mientras que la castaña lo observaba de nuevo, miraba su rabia pareciéndole esta vez excitante, única, la de un chico que por fin con sangre en las venas demostraba punto por punto las razones por las que continuaba siendo el rey no solo de las serpientes, sino soberano de su propia hombría.

-No he hecho nada con Harry…- Decía con voz segura a pesar de estar ahora inquieta, pero decidió enfrentarlo esta vez, ya que pensaba en no mostrarse cobarde, debía luchar por ella misma recordando las palabras del fantasma de luna en la habitación de los elfos.

"Probablemente ahora te sientas mas viva Hermione, quizá necesitabas esto para sentirte asi".

Al recordar esas palabras sintió una nueva fuerza en su interior, ante todo había decidido permanecer ilesa no solo para regresar con su familia, no para estar con Harry, sino para demostrarse que podía sentir como cualquier otra chica todos esos sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que la vida misma trae consigo, asi que le sostuvo la mirada.

-Y si lo hubiera hecho… el sexo es solo eso Malfoy, sexo, y como verás la intimidad no une a las personas cuando no hay amor de verdad- Indicaba la chica sintiendo las manos fuertes y el aliento de Draco mezclado con menta y moscatel que había bebido.

-Quieres decir que no amas a Potter?, tu que tanto abanderas el decoro de los títulos tan ya trillados como el noviazgo- Se acercaba un poco más a ella casi rosando su mejilla- ¿Qué hay de la harapienta de Weasley?, me pregunto que sentirá ella al saber que su mejor amiga se revuelca con el cara rajada que tanto quiere- El platinado cerraba sus ojos aspirando la vainilla que despedía la mejilla de la castaña. -Cada noche que el la tome entre sus brazos… cada instante que la desnude pensara en ti… en tu cuerpo… - Comentaba en susurro mientras que la ojimiel respiraba entrecortadamente mordiendo su labio inferior, pues esa voz la incitaba demasiado a eso muchos llaman pecado mortal de la lujuria. -… Sus besos serán para ti, el tocara tus senos sin tenerlos… besara tu vientre haciéndola volar mientras que tu a escondidas solo desearas ser ella por esos instantes Granger… pero ella será la oficial… y tu la otra… la pregunta es… ¿Quieres ser la otra?.. o quieres ser la única..- Draco se pegaba un poco más al cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella sintió aquel mounstro que el platinado tenía entre las piernas, el único impedimento era la ropa que llevaban.

-Malfoy… yo… quiero sentirme viva… -Ella volteaba a mirarlo entrecerrando sus ojos mordiendo de nuevo su labio al contemplar los suyos tan rosados. -No importa que el maldito mundo se acabe ahora… o mañana.. incluso si me dicen que estoy condenada a muerte disfrutaría el mas delicado hilo de vida- La castaña sentía muchas emociones encontradas, lo seguía mirando, esos cabellos platinados estaban despeinados, el arete con esmeralda acentuaban el porte de aquel chico que la había secuestrado. Draco tan solo la miraba jadeando, cada palabra que ella pronunciaba lo transportaba hacia un mundo que le fascinaba; sabía que era una sangre sucia, una indeseable, una impura, pero recordaba por increíble que pareciera el primer dia que la contempló en la librería donde el profesor Lockhart exhibía su colección de libros a base de farsas.

-Que necesitas para sentirte viva Granger, quizá… yo también necesite escucharlo- Mencionaba Draco con la respiración entrecortada y la voz suave, en susurro como si se tratara de una declaración.

-Intensidad, emoción, fuerza… lo prohibido, porque dicen que eso es lo que realmente te hace sentir sangre en las venas ..-Puntualizaba la chica mirándolo con más ternura, estaban ahora a milímetros uno del otro, el contacto de sus cuerpos casi estaba completado si no fuese por la ropa que les impedía tomarse en ese momento.

-Potter… no te da esas emociones?- El platinado preguntaba con un deje de reproche, ya que a pesar de desear estar con ella no paraba de imaginar que ella terminaría alejándose de el, pues al terminar todo ese negocio huiría lejos, a otro mundo donde no lo conocieran como la escoria que era, salvar a su madre de la deshonra y comenzar de nuevo; esta vez… solo, pero por algun motivo pensaba que el ya no ver a la castaña le aterraba, le daba miedo perder esa luz que había encontrado, misma que no le pertenecía en absoluto.

-No- Indicaba con suavidad la chica evitando pensar en el ojiverde. -¿A ti que te puede importar que me de esas emociones o no?, se puede disfrutar el momento sin pensar en el final, pero… no creo que tu me las puedas dar tampoco Malfoy, olvida… lo que dije- En ese momento la chica daba un suspiro hondo para regresar a la tierra, pues recordaba algo significativo que durante tantos años el platinado se había encargado de echarle en cara.

-Por qué no?- El chico le preguntaba tomandola de la cintura provocando que la castaña vibrara un poco con el tacto de sus manos níveas, de esa mirada de plata liquida que ahora tenían tranquilidad, serenidad pero a la vez algo de desconcierto.

-Porque soy una indeseable, soy simplemente una … como es que dices?, ah si, una sangre sucia inmunda- La chica lo miraba con serenidad de la misma manera. -Sería como estar con una plebeya, con la basura del mundo mágico.- Apretaba sus labios desviando la mirada.

En ese momento el platinado sintió una daga en el pecho, era la factura que la vida comenzaba a cobrarle por el tiempo que se había dedicado a restregarle a esa chica tan gentil que no valía nada, recordándole siempre que se la encontraba en los pasillos todas las razones por las que debía estar fuera del colegio. No podía creer que se sintiera culpable, como la peor serpiente del mundo que había inyectado veneno a alguien tan compasivo como Hermione Granger.

En realidad cada tarde iba a la biblioteca con el pretexto de molestarla para que ésta siquiera lo mirara, lo tomara en cuenta, pues no era como las demás chicas, concluyendo que la había odiado y despreciado por el hecho de no poder admitir que le fascinaba, que le llenaba el solo hecho de verla estudiar en la biblioteca, de ver que sonreía para otros con esos dientes tan perfectos, de sentir rabia y celos cuando la observo acompañada de Viktor Krum en el baile de navidad en cuarto curso, ya que si de su cuenta hubiera sido la habría invitado; aquella noche tan especial había sido el primero en observar que bajaba de las escaleras con ese hermoso vestido que acentuaba su tono de piel, esa sonrisa inocente dibujado en aquel rostro de niña que tanto le gustaba.

-Aquí, solo eres Hermione Granger, una chica que desea sentirse viva ¿No es asi?, además como tu dices.. esto no durará, es tan solo para no estar muertos por que sabes..- Se volvia a acercar a ella lentamente sosteniéndola con algo de rudeza pero a los pocos minutos cedía la fuerza que había aplicado en ella.

-Yo también estoy muerto en vida- Suspiraba y la volvia a mirar- No tengo nada, estoy más vacío que un puto caldero usado y tirado, el respeto que me tenían se ha vuelto un asco mirando a los demás con ganas de escupirme en la cara- Sintio que sin acusarlo le había recriminado el fango en el que había caído, su corazón estaba abatido y deseaba llorar en ese momento por el tiempo que había pasado degradando a los demás por el hecho de tener un apellido de alcurnia, por creerse el príncipe de las serpientes cuando éstas lo seguían por el titulo, por su fortuna, pero jamás por él, nunca por su persona, quizá también había estado muerto, todos estos años caminando como un inferí esperando el momento de que le dieran la primera orden.

-Creo que.. ya es tarde Granger- Draco se retiraba lentamente tomando la copa que tenía en las manos dejando a la castaña atónita, pues al momento de separarse sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de retenerlo para disfrutar de él cuanto pudiese, pero sabia ante todo que no era correcto. El dejarse llevar simplemente por los instintos y las emociones le traería consecuencias graves que de seguirlas como el corazón dictaba la harían caer en un oscuro abismo lleno de confusión.

-Te vas?- Preguntaba la chica desviando la mirada.

-Tengo negocios que atender- El chico dio un largo suspiro con el corazón palpitando fuerte, deseaba quedarse, acompañarla como ese par de días en los que se había dedicado a consentirla, a tenerla para el solo sin que nada más le interesara, pero debía averiguar quien había secuestrado a sus amigos Pansy, Theo y Blaise pues se había enterado de los labios de Cristal Parker que también estaban desaparecidos, no deseaba que lo asociaran también con aquel incidente. No se lo había comentado a Hermione por temor a que lo pensara.

-Draco…- Ella declaraba en susurro mientras el chico platinado volteaba emocionado, pensaba que lo retendría, que le suplicaría que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella, que la hiciera vivir.

-Dime…-

-Yo… - Hermione deseaba implorarle que no la dejara en ese lugar, Estocolmo se había vuelto para ella una tortura, esa habitación comenzaba a volverla loca, pero con la compañía de su captor se había vuelto llevadera, cada que salía lo extrañaba, deseaba estar con el como si fuese una relación simbiótica, el ingrediente que necesitaría para mitigar la soledad; volvió a desviar la mirada recordando que ella significaba una moneda de cambio para él.

-Nada…- La chica finalizaba haciendo que el platinado sintiera un hueco en el corazón, después de todo Hermione estaba enamorada de Potter y lo más seguro era que ansiaría regresar con el para poder ser suya completamente, y contra eso, él nada podría hacer; en cambio volvía a esbozar una sonrisa triunfante, una torcida demostrando autosuficiencia a pesar de experimentar un vacío que casi lo devoraba.

-No tardare, asi que no intentes nada estupido Granger, mas te vale que te comportes- Draco abría la puerta con furia para retirarse.

Hermione suspiraba hondamente para dirigirse a la cama y poder abrazar una almohada, al parecer sería una noche mas contemplando aquel maldito reloj de pared que repicaba a cada segundo para desesperarla, para recordarle que tan solo era una presa intercambiable como parte de una venganza hacia Harry Potter, deseaba llorar pero no le daría el gusto de verla destrozada, herida, confundida y vulnerable. -Maldito Malfoy… maldita sea la hora en la que… raptaste mi corazón desgraciado hurón de pacotilla.- Rabietaba la chica para después cerrar sus ojos. -Vuelve pronto.. te necesito tanto- Finalizaba.

En cambio cuando Draco salía de la habitación derramó una lágrima, maldecía la hora en la que se había enamorado como un estúpido de Hermione Granger, aquella sangre sucia que no era merecedora de nada . -Te odio Granger, te detesto con toda mi alma.. - Indicaba entre susurros al tomar su capa negra con la que se transformaba en cuervo para ver aquella puerta donde la castaña se encontraba. -Te odio… amor mio- Se convertía en cuervo nuevamente para salir de Estocolmo.


	20. El precio de la realeza

**El precio de la realeza.**

Harry estaba decepcionado por no haber tenido su encuentro que ya era tan periódico con el secuestrador cambiante a cuervo; había llegado a regañadientes al colegio demasiado molesto por la intervención innecesaria de la auror llamada Cristal Parker, debía reconocer que ahora más que nunca se dificultaría cualquier contacto con él estando esa chica de por medio. Por otro lado también se preguntaba por Hermione, no había tenido noticias de ella desde la segunda entrevista y comenzaba a pensar lo peor, pues ya casi tres meses de la desaparición cortaba con toda esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva.

Las fiestas decembrinas estaban por llegar y la profesora McGonagall había decidido que la vida debía continuar con o sin noticias de la castaña. Muchos de los Gryffindor estaban inconformes con tal decisión pero no les quedaba más remedio que aceptar que debían dejar en manos de los expertos aquella busca; se sintieron decepcionados por no haber contribuido en nada experimentando un humor de perros los últimos días de noviembre.

Draco por su parte había llegado al colegio donde su relevo lo esperaba con ansia pues tenía que surtirlo de algo que lo ayudaría a seguir burlando su presencia con todos y cada uno de los docentes. Se dirigió a las mazmorras donde esperaba encontrar un ejemplar del profeta declarando la desaparición de sus amigos serpientes enterándose de la misma noticia el día en el que la imprudente de Parker había llegado al lugar donde se citaban con regularidad los dos enemigos jurados.

-Maldita sea, debe de haber algo por aquí- Declaraba el rubio revolviendo los libros que se encontraba en las mazmorras; sitio al que había logrado entrar gracias a su simpatía con la condesa del retrato. Movía los cojines de los sillones para poder buscar algun indicio sobre los tabloides de los diarios para enterarse mejor del probable secuestro de sus camaradas; se sentía preocupado por Pansy, pues recordó que el señor Parkinson le había confiado su seguridad dejándola en manos de quien había convivido con ella desde la infancia.

Se sentó frustrado encendiendo un cigarro inclinándose al frente mirando hacia a la nada; aún tenía en sus mente aquellos ojos color caramelo que lo observaban deseando tener una vida, la experiencia de la intensidad que se había privado por asistir sin recompensa alguna a su amigo Potter quien estaba de la misma manera que él enamorado de ella. Concluía mientras fumaba que aquel sentimiento debía erradicarlo lo antes posible, de lo contrario sus planes; aquellos en los que había trabajado duramente se harían polvo por tan solo un arrebato de cursilería y ternura.

En ese momento sintió unos pasos acercarse a el con tranquilidad por lo que volteo al instante para toparse con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrón; vestía unos vaqueros deslavados y una camisa muggle con la leyenda "be strong". El platinado quien lo observaba con la ceja arqueada sentía algo extraño, como si aquella energía que emanaba le resultara familiar, conocida, aquello que no se puede ver pero sin embargo paraliza ciertos sentidos preguntando la naturaleza del mismo.

-Tu debes ser Draco Malfoy o ¿Me equivoco?- Indicaba el castaño sentándose al frente del chico.

-A menos que hasta eso me hayan quitado los hijos de puta del ministerio supongo que si, soy Draco Malfoy, ¿Y tu eres…?- Preguntaba el rubio.

-Connor Blake, auror y cazador del distritio de Luxemburgo, un placer- El castaño le daba la mano para saludarlo mientras que el otro dudaba un poco; no era que fuese escrupuloso sino que no se fiaba de cualquiera, en especial si este por suposición lógica trabajaba lado a lado con Parker.

-Auror he?, creo que la desaparición de Granger trae vueltos locos a todos en Londres, bueno era de esperarse- El chico le daba la mano sintiendo de nuevo aquella extraña corriente de energía que vibraba un poco en su cerebro, quizá fuera por las emociones recientes con Hermione. -Supongo que trabajas con Cristal, tuve el … placer de conocerla hace un par de semanas, aunque lo raro del asunto es que sea de las personas que les guste hacer equipo- Puntualizaba.

-Pues no solo es el secuestro de Hermione Granger lo que me trae aquí, la profesora McGonagall teme que el colegio cierre por un tipo loco suelto que le guste privar de la libertad a los alumnos, aunque lo raro del asunto y te seré honesto, no comprendo por que no ha tratado de tener contacto con la escuela, al menos con los padres de los chicos o con el mismo ministerio si tanto quisiera hacerse el interesante no lo crees asi?- Preguntaba Connor haciendo que el platinado comprobara las habilidades deductivas de aquel cazador que había llegado para complicarlo doblemente todo; pues ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con la entrometida de Parker.

-Dices bien, y también te seré sincero, creo que el tipo no busca dinero precisamente-

-¿En serio?, ¿Entonces que crees que busque?- Preguntaba el castaño inclinándose un poco demostrando sumo interés por lo que el platinado indicaba.

-Creo que busca algo más personal, algo que involucre a solo unas cuantas personas me imagino, asi que si fuera tu yo no esperaría a que siquiera enviara una jodida lechuza- Draco ponía sus pies encima de la cubierta de la mesa de centro dando una calada a su cigarro para mirarlo con triunfo, después de todo no querría levantar sospechas sobre su participación delante del nuevo auror. Connor estaba impresionado por la facilidad de pensamiento que tenía aquel que tanto llamaban "príncipe de las serpientes", constantemente lo miraba arqueando la ceja para darse cuenta que estaba tratando con un tipo listo, despreocupado, alguien que también había estado en el lado oscuro.

-También estoy tras la pista del tipo que secuestró a tus compañeros de casa, no se si supiste- Declaraba el castaño.

-Si, si lo supe, pero como te darás cuenta no he venido mucho por este lugar y sin quererlo he perdido contacto con ellos desde que me nombraron premio anual, ni siquiera coincidimos en muchas de las clases- Mencionaba Malfoy dándo su coartada perfecta, era obvio que estaba en espera de noticias pero simplemente aguardaba a que el detective le diera la versión de lo sucedido para de ahí poderse basar en encontrar por si mismo al malnacido que había privado de la libertad a sus amigos.

-Me extraña realmente Draco, ¿Te puedo llamar Draco?, bueno, no me lo tomes a mal, provengo de una tierra donde la cordialidad no es algo que se vea todos los días, además supongo que estamos en confianza- Connor mostraba una completa falta de etiqueta al dirigirse al platinado de esa manera con demasiada familiaridad, en cambio el chico rubio solo arequeaba una ceja sonriendo pues jamás había visto que alguien llegara a el con esa confianza.

-Por su puesto, llamame Draco- Puntualizaba.

-Tengo entendido que son tus mejores amigos, he leido sus expedientes y compartías la mayoria de las asignaturas con ellos, en especial con la señorita Parkinson, con quien se dice tenías un romance- El joven castaño hacia una pausa escuchando una risa del platinado con ese comentario. -Bueno Draco, la chica es linda y no me diras que siendo quien eres no hubo nada, estamos en confianza creeme los hombres solo sabemos con quienes y en donde nos portamos mal- Connor extendia sus brazos alrededor del sofá colocando los pies en la cubierta de la mesa de centro; el platinado tan solo lo observaba pareciéndole demasiado cercano ese comportamiento.

-No te mentire, somos amigos, aveces amantes o lo que se presente deacuerdo a la situación- Draco ponía de la misma manera los pies en la mesa encendiendo un cigarro para poder amenizar la conversación. -Pansy y yo somos relativamente iguales, asi que tu sabes que no aguantariamos siendo algo más por cinco dias consecutivos- Soltaba una risa. -Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y es por esa razón que quiero encontrar al hijo de perra que le hizo esto, asi que si en algo puedo ayudarte me ofrezco totalmente- Indicaba el platinado con un deje de rabia en esas palabras preocupandole el estado de sus amigos de los cuales se desconocía el paradero; concluía que aquel individuo debía tener un rencor arraigado contra los Slytherin, una persona que conocía bien a Draco Malfoy y por ende buscaba hacerle daño.

-Yo que tu comenzaría a investigar a los Weasley- El platinado comentaba con naturalidad mientras se levantaba por una botella de Pinot Noir que guardaba en una de las repisas de la sala común; colocó dos copas y las sirvió generosamente para posteriormente sentarse a conversar sobre aquella primicia que el chico tenía.

-Los Weasley dices?, bueno, no metería mis manos al fuego por esos pelirrojos pero su historial es intachable, incluso Ronald Billius fue acompañante de Potter en el derrocamiento de Voldemort durante la segunda guerra mágica- Connor daba un sorbo a su copa - ¿Qué te orilla pensar que sería él quien secuestro a tus amigos Draco?- Inquiría el detective tomando un cigarrillo de la mesa donde estaban en una cigarrera plateada con la insigina de la casa que lo distinguía desde siete años consecutivos.

-Piénsalo Connor, ¿Te puedo llamar Connor verdad?- Reia un poco el platinado

-Claro, con toda confianza-

-Verás- Draco se levantaba un poco sosteniendo la copa en sus manos cayendo también a esa misma conclusión desde que había pisado el colegio -la comadre… quiero decir, Ronald Weasley me ha odiado desde que entramos a la escuela, y bueno, no quiero decir que yo haya sido una blanca palomita precisamente Connor, ya conoces a los Slytherin, nuestro deber es ser selectivos asi como los mejores en todo- Se reía un poco después de dar un sorbo a su copa de Pinot Noir -Yo obviamente me burlaba de su posición económica, claro, si es que hay una para definir su pobreza- Volvía a reir a carcajadas y por algun motivo el detective reía también, por lo que el platinado lo observaba sintiendo por primera vez empatía por alguien que acababa de conocer. Estaba pasando algo extraño en las fibras del ojigrís, pues esa risa le resultaba familiar, alguien reía de esa manera solo que no recordaba a la persona quien la producía.

-Supongo que se concentraba mas en su propia humillación que en lo gracioso del asunto ¿no te parece Connor?- Volvía a sentarse.

-Eso puedo creerlo, pero ¿Por qué precisamente él secuestraría a tus amigos?, además ya lo interrogamos y no sabe nada- Connor se inclinaba un poco mirándolo y recordando la última vez que había realizado los interrogatorios a los Gryffindors respecto a la desaparición de los tres pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar Slytherin. -Según Weasley, o mejor dicho , su versión es que dificilmente salían de este lugar, casi no eran bien vistos por todos los demás debido a … bueno ya sabes qué. -Finalizaba el detective para no tener que dar explicaciones de lo sucedido hacía más de seis meses.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada mi estimado Connor- El chico de ojos grises arqueaba un poco la ceja recordando la ocasión que en la sala de menesteres se lo había encontrado frente a frente. -No por llamarse heroes los libra de toda culpa, dicen que en arca abierta hasta el más justo peca, eso sería igual a vengarse por todo lo que yo le he hecho o incluso cualquiera de mis amigos para esperar cualquier cosa, nunca se sabe las verdaderas intenciones de la gente ¿No crees?- Puntualizaba el platinado haciendo que el joven castaño asintiera lentamente con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Vaya que dices bien Draco, creo que se te estan pegando un poco las ideas de Cristal, "todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"- Reia sonoramente el joven detective bebiendo el últmo trago de Pinot Noir que le quedaba en la copa. Draco entretanto lo observaba, había algo en aquel chico que lo inquietaba, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir cómodo como esa clase de camaradas con los que se puede encontrar hasta el alma gemela; cabe mencionar que el platinado era demasiado reservado en cuanto a amigos o contactos, receloso siempre con su popularidad y territorio, pues si se era amigo de Draco Malfoy debían cumplir con el requisito principal: "No ser mas que el pero tampoco ser un don nadie".

-Cristal saca conclusiones precipitadas sin verificar los hechos, te lo digo por que me ha interrogado tres veces pensando que yo soy el secuestrador ¿Puedes creerlo?- Daba una carcajada sonora. -Como si yo pudiera hacer eso con mis propios amigos. -Daba otra calada al cigarrillo que tenía en las manos.

-Ella suele ser asi, creo que Moody la entreno demasiado bien- El castaño se levantaba para apreciar los cuadros y ornamentos que tenía la sala común de las serpientes. -Pero te confesaré algo Draco, yo no creo que se trate de un solo secuestrador- Draco en ese momento evitaba tensarse por la declaración, pero debía tener en cuenta que los aurores eran demasiado astutos para dejar pasar detalles como eso; solo lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas preguntandole con esa seña sobre su conclusión.

-En serio, yo tengo por seguro que a la señorita Granger la tiene alguien más, mientras que a tus amigos otro hijo de perra- Pensaba en voz alta el auror haciendo que el platinado tomara asiento para poder escuchar mejor la versión de la historia que tenía; pues debía asegurarse no resultar sospechoso de tener a la castaña en su poder, aunque la gran incógnita sería, ¿Quién tendría a Nott, Pansy y Blaise en su poder?.

-Concluyo lo mismo Connor, son dos secuestradores, con dos objetivos diferentes, ¿Tu cual crees que sea la causa del primero?, es decir, del que tiene a Granger- Preguntaba Draco inquisitivo para ver el punto de vista de aquel chico auror quien en ese momento se recargaba en la chimenea que se encontraba a unos pasos de la mesa de centro donde dos copas medio consumidas y una cigarrera de plata amenizaban la conversacion que tan animosamente se presentaba en la mazmorra.

-Potter, definitivamente Potter-

-Pero cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, es decir, yo creo que si se tratara de él sencillamente aquel malnacido se iria tras la pelirroja hermana de la comadr… Weasley, pues es su novia, al menos eso es lo que yo se hasta ahora- Comentaba el platinado sirviéndose otra copa de moscatel mirando con fascinación al castaño que sacaba concluisiones demasiado rápido como si se tratara de esos artefactos muggles que llamaban computadores.

-La pelirroja Draco; como tu la llamas, tiene a todos sus hermanos que moverían todo Londres con tal de que aparezca, más tratandose de uno de ellos, el ministerio esta sumamente agradecidos por lo que hicieron durante la segunda guerra- Connor bebía un sorbo de su copa mirando al platinado quien se ponía una mano en el mentón analizando una situación.

-Quiere decir que no han buscado a Granger como se debe por no ser una Weasley, ¿No lo comprendo?- El rubio comentaba pensando que en determinado caso que Ginny fuera la desaparecida la buscarían como locos por tratarse de la hija de Arthur Weasley quien simpatizaba con todos, aquel que tenía descendientes que habían luchado contra Voldemort perdiendo uno la vida en la guerra; en cambio Granger a pesar de ser parte de los amigos cercanos de Potter no tenía ese privilegio.

-Entonces Granger es menos importante para ellos o como se debe de entender la situación, es decir, ¿Tiene mas valor la harapienta que Hermione?- Sin quererlo las mejillas de Draco comenzaban a encenderse demostrando el enojo que abordaba su mente, consideraba que aquella mocosa tonta que se besuqueba solamente con San Potter tuvo la misma utilidad en la guerra que una gárgola parlante; ninguna.

-No puedo asegurarte eso Draco, todos en cualquier momento resultan tener la misma a final de cuentas pero, ¿No se supone que tu y la señorita Granger siquiera se soportan?- Connor sorprendido volteaba para asegurarse de lo que había escuchado mientras que el rubio aún estaba con las mejillas encendidas sobre la conclusión a la que había llegado. -Deacuerdo a lo que Cristal me conto sobre su relación, hizo énfasis en tu preferencia con los… "sangre pura", ¿Qué tan cierto es?- Mencionaba levantandose del sillón para dirigirse al frente del chico.

-Pues es cierto, no nos llevamos siquiera- El platinado daba otro sorbo a su Pinot Noir serenandose para que su comportamiento no lo delatara. -Pero no me dejarás mentir que si por ese hecho no han realizado las búsquedas como se debe, es por que realmente no le encuentran ningun valor a Granger, ahora como tu dices, si Potter es quien les importa, ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que la capturarían precisamente a ella?- El rubio arqueaba una ceja mientras el castaño desviaba un poco la mirada hacia donde se encontraban algunas pinturas de jugadores de esa casa.

-Tienes razon Draco, pero todo apunta a eso, a menos que lográramos descubrir alguna persona que haya tenido una relacion demasiado cercana con ella, tu me entiendes, me refiero a un romance, quiza el secuestrador lo sepa y nosotros lo ignoramos totalmente- Concluía el chico castaño recorriendo en circulos las mazmorras y apreciando el gusto tan fino y caro que tenían las serpientes respecto al ornamento de su sala. El platinado debía despistar cualquier indicio que apuntara a el por lo que debía ser muy hábil elaborando otra coartada que librara a Potter de toda sospecha, se acercó un poco al detective hasta que se encontró a una distancia considerable para poder hablar.

-Tal y como lo dice Cristal, todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, asi que todo aquel que tuvo contacto con Granger se encuentra implicado directa o indirectamente ¿No te parece Connor?. -Preguntaba dando un sorbo a su copa de licor con su mirada fija en aquellos ojos marron del detective que lo veían con algo de asombro, no se imagino que aquel platinado engreído tuviera astucia en cuanto a la investigación se refiere.

-En eso coincido contigo Draco, asi que por el momento no me resta mas que saber quienes tenían alguna especie de idilio con ella para de esa manera saber a ciencia cierta lo que aquel secuestrador sabe, y en lo que respecta a Potter lo vigilaré un poco más de cerca- Mencionaba el chico castaño dejando con algo de preocupación al platinado, pues sería complicado llevar a cabo la extorsión como hasta ahora lo había hecho, idearía la forma de poder lograrlo quitándose de encima a esos entrometidos que para él habían llegado a echarlo todo a perder.

-Pues yo tengo entendido que solo tuvo dos novios, aunque al primero no se le pudo llamar realmente una relación duradera- Indicaba el platinado.

-A que te refieres?-

-Conoces al jugador estrella de los irlandeses?-

-Victor Krum?, el musculoso sin cerebro que solo sirve para perseguir bolitas doradas catalogando eso como su único talento en la vida?- Comentaba a forma de sarcasmo el castaño haciendo que Draco soltara una carcajada.

-Exactamente Connor, me refiero al "cazador de bolitas", que aun creo que le pagan demasiado por ese estupido talento, pero ya ves la afición ese deporte- El chico se servía otra copa dándole otra al detective quien por alguna razón le simpatizaba, contando con que no eran de su agrado los tipos que se sentían héroes; Connor no lo era, pero si estaba en persecución del secuestrador lo pudiera contar como su enemigo. -El tuvo una relación con Granger cuando estábamos en cuarto curso, no se si escuchaste sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory en aquel entonces, pues eso sucedió en el campeonato de los tres magos cuando Krum estaba en Londres- Indicaba el rubio sonriendo animosamente, al parecer podía desviar la atención a otra parte mientras ideaba lo necesario para poder mejorar esa coartada.

-Cuentame más sobre eso, creo que eres mas observador de lo que muchos creen- En ese momento el platinado de ojos grises arqueaba una ceja mientras Connor solo reia un poco. -No te ofendas Draco, pero vi tu historial, reconoce que no fuiste precisamente inteligente, aunque en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, anda ven cuéntame de eso sirve que conozco al príncipe de las serpientes-El castaño se refería al termino tan sonado que había escuchado de Cristal Parker cuando hablaba de él, asi que el platinado no lo tomó a mal sonriendo un poco, en parte necesitaba alguien con quien pasar el dia, contar quizá sobre trivialidades sin ser juzgado y Connor Blake tenía finta de ser buen tipo.

-Que te parece si vamos a un Pub cerca de Hogsmeade, donde sirvan alcohol de verdad, no esa clase de bebidas sumamente dulces que catalogan como "cervezas de mantequilla"- Indicaba Draco al momento de tomar su saco para dirigirse a la salida esperando al castaño mientras el otro lo observaba. -Que no vienes o Parker te tiene ocupado con el papeleo- Reia un poco el rubio.

-No es eso, es solo que te dire algo, si yo hubiese tenido un hermano creo que sería exactamente como tu- El ojigrís arqueaba una ceja pareciéndole extraña esa declaración, en cambio Blake solo reia un poco dirigiéndose a el para darle una palmada en el hombro. -No me tomes por una nena sentimental, es solo que tenía ganas de tomar una cerveza de verdad, asi que vamos sirve que me cuentas sobre los amores de Granger-

En ese instante ambos salieron de las mazmorras para dirigirse hacia a las tan esperadas bebidas que ansiaban por degustar, los dos sentían deseos de despejarse un rato; Connor por la presión de Cristal mientras que Draco solo quería desconectarse un poco de todo aquello que tenía en Estocolmo. El clima templado, el viento ligero acariciando sus rostro despeinando un poco sus cabellos eran una especie de aliciente para toda esa maraña cerebral con la que lidiaban dia con dia sin tregua, los árboles se movían al compás del mismo como si les mostrara el camino a donde debían llegar para poder conversar un rato y ser ellos mismos aunque fuese por esos instantes.

-Entonces eres hijo único- Preguntaba el rubio cuando se acercaban al pub de cabeza de puerco.

-Efectivamente, creo que por eso no se lo que es convivir con un hermano o hermana en cualquiera de los dos casos- Respondía Connor al tiempo de entrar al establecimiento donde un mozo les daba la carta para poder ordenar, Draco sacaba la cigarrera de plata para ofrecer al detective estudiando un poco su comportamiento; ansiaba conocer a quienes se enfrentaba para poder cuidarse de ellos dándose la oportunidad.

-Yo tampoco, y te confesaré algo, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie- El chico platinado sacaba un cigarrillo para encenderlo y darle una calada haciendo que el humo se elevaba en espirales al momento de dejarlo en el cenicero de barro que caracterizaban el lugar tan rústicamente masculino que servía todos los días para cuando aquellos que derramaban testosterona al estilo medieval pudiesen dejar las colillas al terminarlos.

-Siempre tuve ganas de tener un hermano, no me preguntes por que, solo se que mi madre no concibió más hijos después de mi, y mi padre nunca le espetó nada a pesar de que muchos pensaban que terminaríamos siendo casi diez integrantes en los Malfoy como lo era la familia de mi abuelo Hyperion- Declaraba desabrochando dos botones de su camisa de piel de durazno blanca que llevaba puesta debido al calor.

-Yo no conocí a mi padre, el muy hijo de puta se largó al enterarse de que mi madre estaba embarazada y la abandonó- Connor confesaba recargando sus codos en la mesa mientras que el mozo llevaba a ese sitio dos tarros rebosantes de cerveza espumosa que sudaba por el cristal de la misma a causa del vapor helado que se cernía. -No me mires asi, al pan pan y al vino vino decía un conocido auror maestro de Cristal por cierto- Reia un poco al recordar a Ojoloco .- Hace más de veinte años que no se de él, y de verdad no lo necesito.- Indicaba en reproche.

-Triste historia, bueno, creo que debes verlo por el lado positivo, tu madre se libero de un cabronazo hijo de puta peor que la basura, asi si te llegaras a parecer a él no te darías cuenta.- Indicaba con una sonrisa el platinado; cabe mencionar que la forma en la que Draco Malfoy solidarizaba con sus amigos era mostrando un "sarcasmo amable", de esa manera perdería el estilo tan petulante que lo caracterizaba. Connor sonreía observando su tarro de cerveza que esperaba por ser bebida mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Demasiado tarde Draco- El castaño acariciaba con las palmas de sus manos el frio de su cerveza antes de darle un trago -Mi madre se encargó de decirme que soy su maldita viva imagen.- Reia a carcajadas haciendo que el platinado le hiciera segunda no por el hecho de parecerle siquiera gracioso, sino porque no sabía que contestar a esa tan ácida declaración.

-Pues creo que ya somos dos Connor- El rubio de ojos grises terminaba de reírse para después dar un largo suspiro recordando algo similar. -La mia dice que hasta en la forma de caminar me parezco al mio, de niño recuerdo que lo admiraba, ¿Qué niño no tiene a su padre en un pedestal?, creo que todos los que tuvieron uno, sin ofender amigo, no es mi intención- Daba un trago enorme a su tarro mientras que el castaño lo miraba, sus ojos café oscuro se posaron en sus facciones, por algun motivo se quedaba contemplando cada detalle cosa que a Draco le sorprendía.

-Por que me observas Connor?- El rubio dejaba su cerveza en la mesa mientras reia un poco, al parecer el efecto del alcohol ahora estaba relajando sus nervios convirtiéndolos en un estado noble de ebriedad. -Podría pensar que te parezco atractivo y que me invitaste a este lugar para seducirme, digo, no tengo fobia contra eso pero de una vez te digo que no es lo mio- Reia un poco mas mientras que el castaño soltaba una carcajada sonora.

-Descuida grandísimo rey de las serpientes, yo si fuera homosexual sería lesbiana, ¡Me encantan las mujeres!- Sus carcajadas sonoras invadían todo el establecimiento haciendo que el platinado también lo hiciera debido a la disparatada que le había llegado a la mente, por alguna razón en ese instante estaba haciendo lo que jamás en toda su vida por temor a perder la etiqueta; convivir realmente con un amigo.

-Pues me miraste con ojos de deseo Blake, y tienes razón yo soy observativo menudo cabron- Invadido por el alcohol, Draco Malfoy sacaba toda la alcurnia para lanzarla por la ventana; sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su cabello un poco despeinado como producto de lo bien que estaba pasando ese tiempo de calidad. Connor en ese momento desviaba la mirada para después hablar al respecto.

-He visto a Lucius Malfoy y en efecto, te pareces mucho, es por eso que te observaba de esa manera- Suspiraba un poco bebiendo otro mas de su cerveza. -Dime Draco, ¿Es difícil ser hijo único?- Preguntaba Connor frunciendo el ceño mientras que el rubio de ojos grises observaba hacia a la nada, ninguna persona le había comentado algo similar por lo que ahora estaba imaginándose ese cuadro.

-Es una carga Connor- Observaba que el castaña arqueaba la ceja no esperando esa respuesta de su parte. -No me lo tomes a mal, se que siempre me porte a la jodida altura de lo que mi familia esperaba de mi, pero en realidad si yo hubiese tenido un hermano, quizá compartiría con el demasiadas cosas, si la puta desgracia y la deshonra llegaba a nosotros- El chico rubio suspiraba apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa fijando sus ojos grises en una de las cabezas de bisonte que se encontraban pegadas a la pared como trofeo del dueño del lugar como producto de la cacería. -…No estaría solo en esto, sencillamente nos tendríamos uno al otro para soportar tanta mierda que nos lanzan como si fuésemos los bufones del rey o algo asi- Draco finalizaba.

Connor se quedaba pensativo, jamás pensó que el gran egoísta de Draco Malfoy sería de las personas que desearían compartir su fortuna con alguien que no fuese él mismo, siempre se imaginaba al petulante rubio caminando altivamente por las calles de la ciudad observando por debajo del hombro a aquellos que consideraba inferiores.

Ahora era distinto, pues estaba conociendo a un chico que había crecido siempre con la responsabilidad a cuestas de llevar el apellido tatuado hasta la ultima punta del cabello cumpliendo con su deber aristócrata que le dictaba su padre, ansiando alguien con quien jugar, una figura mayor que el para orientarlo o simplemente para reñir como es la costumbre de las familias numerosas. Ese platinado tenía un lado sensible, algo que solo el castaño había visto para su fortuna, pues contemplaba que ese príncipe de Slytherin ansiaba por ser como los demás chicos, sin llegar a pensar que habría un precio para esa corona que llevaba puesta.

-Otra ronda?, Yo invito príncipe de las serpientes- Mencionaba Connor mientras que el platinado lo observaba imaginándose un momento al lado de un hermano, compartiendo opiniones sobre chicas, sobre economía o de lo mucho que Lucius se molestaría al verlos beber como unos cerdos faltando a los deberes del colegio. Solo sonrió un poco.

-Hablamos el mismo idioma auror cabronazo- El chico chocaba la palma de la mano con la del castaño estrechándola fuertemente. -Además me tienes que platicar de Cristal, wow, si que sabes elegir mujeres, ella es letalmente una delicia- Indicaba el platinado de ojos grises haciendo que Connor suspirara.

-Ella es indomable, pero no imposible Draco- Indicaba el castaño al momento de que el mozo les llevaba otra ronda de cerveza para emborrachar los sentidos, olvidar las penas, añorar lo que no se les había concedido, reírse de los fracasos y esperar un dolor de cabeza tan estruendoso que les daría por la mañana.


	21. Provocación

**Provocación.**

Regresaba del colegio donde había pactado con Potter el nuevo lugar para realizar las entregas; aun con la sonrisa de satisfacción caminaba por el bosque cercano a la pequeña mansión que había sido obsequio de aniversario de su madre Narcissa.

Aun tenía esas ansias locas de volver a ver a la castaña sin importarle todo lo demás; si ella se le iría de las manos desearía por lo menos tatuar en su memoria cada rasgo, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada movimiento uno a uno creando en su mente un álbum que le sirviera en cada noche de soledad como aliciente. Ese amor no confesado, esa pasión prohibida se encerraría en él hasta el final de sus días, atormentándolo cada noche en las que se la imaginaría en brazos de otro que no era él.

Ella tendría que irse, se lo había prometido desde la última vez cuando la salvó de una muerte segura a causa de la hipotermia; no le restaría mas que entregar esa moneda de cambio a su legítimo dueño mientras que reconstruiría su gloria en otro lugar, comenzaría de cero y con la frente en alto clavaría el estandarte en la montaña más alta de los Malfoy.

No tendría tiempo de enamorarse, menos de una repugnante sangre sucia, de alguien indeseable para su estirpe, de alguien a quien odiaba tanto que hacía su corazón latir con el solo hecho de verla sonreír. Caminaba con lentitud hasta aquella casa, su piel desnuda tan solo cubierta por esa capa negra con la cual se transformaba en cuervo se arrastraba por la espesa nieve acompañando el pensamiento de su dueño.

-Te odio Granger, maldita la hora en la que llegaste, maldito yo por no querer… abandonarte-

Continuaba su camino faltándole solo algunos pasos, deseando a la vez correr para mirar esos ojos caramelo, ese rostro de niña en medio de dos cascadas de risos definidos, esa piel blanca ligeramente bronceada emanando néctar de vainilla. Pero por otro no quería entrar para evitar encariñarse más de ella, pues todo sería momentáneo, fugaz, efímero como aquella fortuna a la que siempre estuvo acostumbrado; prefería de nuevo tener ese carácter frío de un Slytherin despiadado, aquel que pisoteaba a otros no importando ensuciar sus finos y caros zapatos con su sangre o humillación.

No aceptaría que aquella despreciable sangre sucia despertara en su corazón aquello tan extraño, eso tan peligroso que podría hundir a cualquiera; se rehusaría a que eso tan atroz invadiera su mente, excitara su cuerpo reconfortando con todo eso su espíritu caído y negro. Draco Lucius Malfoy era el rey de la inmundicia, y como tal debía desechar cualquier cosa buena excepto su madre.

Hermione seguía leyendo aquel libro que encontró por el pasillo de las habitaciones de la casa; "Mi pasión prohibida" se había convertido en casi un diario personal para ella quien no encontraba la forma de consumir el tiempo antes que éste lo hiciera con ella. Recargaba el lomo del manuscrito en sus piernas posicionando su dedo en aquella página en la que se había quedado. Se volvío a acostar en la cama para posteriormente acuclillarse en posición fetal para comenzar a leerlo.

_"No se cuanto exactamente he llevado blandiendo esta tan pesada espada; en un principio mi padre dudaba siquiera que en mi calidad de mujer pudiese con esta labor que mi madre ha lamentado desde aquel absurdo decreto. Aquella coraza que cubría mis pechos causándome el dolor atroz del frío hierro contra mi cuerpo no me estorbaba tanto como aquel yelmo que impedía mi vista al objetivo enemigo._

_Es más fácil para mi perder una batalla en la guerra que la vanidad que en mi género reclama; poder, honor y gloria son ahora el estandarte por el que mi padre y madre luchan por preservar ante la codicia del Barón Vanherkins de Lothi, un dictador más tirano que Herodes mismo que reclamó el derecho a gobernar por el solo hecho de tener un "heredero". Aquel petulante llamado Merrik Vanherkins de Lothi , que a pesar de no conocerlo puedo intuir que de tal palo tal astilla es lo que reafirma el concepto en el que lo tengo ahora._

_Desgraciadamente vivo en una tierra de costumbres machistas arraigadas; leyes en las que el hombre solo puede ser digno de pensamiento, de honor y respeto mientras que las mujeres solo se nos condena a observar, sufrir y callar como si fuese una cruz tallada para cada una indicando el destino que se debe seguir a través de un valle de lágrimas._

_Mi padre es un gran hombre, nunca se ha ponderado de su titulo ante nadie; un justo para una vida justa, ideales que lo abanderan y engalanan como esa corona de oro y esmeraldas que porta en su cabeza. Siempre he creído que los hombres que nacen con la estrella del mando, dios les abre el camino para guiar al pueblo a la prosperidad. Mi madre tan frágil a su lado es la muestra de la perseverancia, a pesar de su menuda figura es aquel aliciente que cura y fortalece el espíritu de mi padre._

_Cruel destino, lo acepto, aquel que me ha señalado desde antes de nacer enredándome en paredes de ortigas donde no me es permitido ser yo misma. Antes de que viniese al mundo he estado marcada para seguir un camino aún en contra de mi propia naturaleza, por esos designios no señalados por el creador mismo sino por aquel que se ha sentido que puede superarlo con sus ideas tontas e instinto de conservación absurdos. El hombre._

_Hoy fue un dia más en el que salí con mi buen amigo Prince; un corcel tan blanco como la leche fresca y ojos apiñonados que me espera siempre cada mañana relinchando animosamente, el único que sabe quien soy, el más inteligente, fiel y astuto que no solamente me ha acompañado a galopar por los alrededores de Portokaris sino que ha sido mi guía en cada batalla que he librado quizá por el habilidad o la misma suerte que me ha acompañado hasta ahora._

_No cabe duda que el galope y el viento puede despejar cualquier problema al sonido de la herradura chocando con las piedras. Así estaba yo, una noble princesa vistiendo ropas de hombre con todavía el océano de preguntas que desembocaban cual río furioso y salvaje en una sola. Nuestro pueblo; pues por esa razón mi padre tomó esa desición que muchos considerarían cruel y mezquina. Condenada para siempre ser el "príncipe heredero" para que nuestra familia no perdiera la corona y poder dirigir a los demás con los preceptos de equidad, justicia y paz._

_Como primogénita del rey mi deber era seguir su lineamiento hasta el dia de mi muerte, o como muchos lo llaman "el precio de la nobleza" cobraba demasiado caro. Debía ocultar mi verdadera identidad para evitar que un dictador tomara el lugar de mi padre por el solo hecho de no haber concebido a un hijo varón. En aquella montaña Prince siguió hasta que no hubo camino exhalando bruscamente hasta detenerse al límite, pues era impetuoso y gallardo._

_Me bajé de su lomo sintiendo en mis botas de piel de ternera el crujir de la tierra para caminar un poco contemplando los límites de nuestro reino rodeado por el bosque de Saint Patrick, donde se rumora que el santo patrono se ha aparecido rodeado de laureles y lirios para bendecir a todos aquellos agricultores para otorgar prosperidad y fertilidad a sus tierras. Me senté un rato dejando mi espada descansar a un lado de una roca mientras mi corcel se echaba en rato para poder dormitar un rato._

_Debo admitir que el atuendo de los hombres es mucho más cómodo que los pesados y sofocantes vestidos que una princesa esta obligado a usar; el corpiño apretado y ceñido hasta detener la respiración, el fondo y enaguas que se usaban bajo el mismo eran similares a un horno de barro donde la piel se cocinaba como una hogaza de pan; no eran confortables por más de cinco minutos con ellos, así que me sentía afortunada esbozando una sonrisa para mi misma._

_Pasados algunos minutos otro caballo se escuchaba llegando a donde nos encontrábamos, por lo que Prince volteó para ver de quién se trataba, yo hice lo mismo apreciando que un joven apuesto se acercaba al acantilado bajándose del purasangre del color del chocolate que solo exhalaba del cansancio._

_Me quede inmutada un minuto contemplando la belleza tan singular de ese hombre de piel tostada, ojos café claro como el caramelo , barbilla fuerte y cabello oscuro. No debía mirarlo por mucho tiempo, asi que cerré un poco los ojos respirando tranquilamente para después levantarme y preguntar el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar como si yo lo estuviese esperando. Al acercarse a mi presencia solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal de las espuelas con las piedras que se encontraban en el camino, esa espada que había sido forjada tal vez en las tierras medias de Reikiavik sería la muestra del guerrero de gran potencial que sería._

_-Vos debéis ser Aldhir- Caminaba a donde yo me encontraba- Heredero del Reino de Portokaris no puedo equivocarme- El joven me observaba con recelo, como si tuviese un rencor arraigado desde hacía mucho tiempo sin que nos hubiéramos apalabrado siquiera._

_-Decís bien extraño- Me erguía sosteniendo la mirada- Soy el hijo de Tristan y Cordelia Portokalos, soberanos de estas tierras que tocan vuestros ojos, ahora, ¿Podréis contarme a que se debe vuestra visita?- Pregunté sin apartar la mirada del joven que intentaba intimidarme con esa gallarda altura y penetrantes ojos._

_-Mi nombre es Merrik VanHerkins de Lothi, hijo del Barón VanHerkins y he llegado de Europa oriental a ofrecer mi servicio al rey Tristan como general de las filas de este feudo- En ese instante mi mirada cambió rotundamente, como si ese individuo deseara desbancarme para no solo probarse a si mismo que era merecedor de tal cargo, sino también haciendo que mis padres hubiesen añorado a un primogénito varón como él._

_-Creo entonces mi estimado noble que debo anunciaros tristemente que habéis llegado en vano- Continuaba sosteniendo la mirada con orgullo; estos ojos azules lo retaban protegiendo el territorio pero sobre todo, alejando la corona de manos equivocadas. -Yo como primogénito de Tristan soy quien está al mando de sus filas, pero reconsideraré si estáis interesado en ser capitán, aunque os advierto Merrik de Lothi que hay otros igual o mas capaces que vos para dicho cargo -Pude observar que el joven me miraba con odio, repudio, una señal clara del veneno que su padre le habría inyectado con la firme convicción de ser él quien derrocara a su tío tercero, asesinarlo y colocar su cabeza en sus aposentos para recordarle siempre que se puede obtener lo que se quiere con esas bajas artimañas._

_-Sabré ponerme a la altura ¡Oh mi príncipe Aldhir!- El joven esbozaba una sonrisa seguramente mofándose de mi estatura y mi voz ligeramente más ladina que la de un adolescente en crecimiento; a su lado, yo parecía un niño de catorce años pretendiendo ser hombre._

_Tan solo me acerqué un poco más aspirando el trigo y el atardecer que su atuendo despedía, sentí mi respiración detenerse por unos instantes cuando aquellos ojos café claro se postraban en los míos azules denotando un triunfo adelantado. Yo solo retrocedí un paso haciendo que Merrik soltara una risa._

_-Esperaré entonces ansioso pero primero debéis mostrarme de lo que estáis hecho noble hijo del Barón de Lothi, así sabré si eres el candidato perfecto para capitán- En ese instante tomé mi espada para ponerla al frente con el filo en la tierra mirándolo ahora con triunfo; era un petulante hijo de noble que por su complexión se sentía el dueño de lo que no le pertenecía._

_-Su alteza, perdón si me niego a enfrentaros pero mi alma se sentiría afligida si llego a causaros daño alguno, después de todo, mi deber sería procurar su protección y salvaguarda- Aquel joven sonreía ligeramente dejando escapar al peor de los arpones llamado sarcasmo, ocultándolo bajo esa reverencia que colocándose a mi altura daba a entender el nivel en el que nos encontrábamos; entre tanto yo estaría dispuesta a defender mi título y mi honor, solo de ésta manera aprenderían a respetarme._

_-Blandid vuestra espada noble Merrik, que para entrar al ejército del reino de Portokaris debéis mostrar de lo que un guerrero esta hecho, que no os importe mi apariencia, pues comprenderéis que no hay enemigo pequeño- Poniéndome en guardia esperaba a que mi contrincante hiciese lo mismo; sólo me miró con aquella sonrisa triunfante mientras sacaba su espada que seguramente haría añicos a la mía si no estaba preparada._

_-Se hará como vos ordenéis príncipe Aldhir, procuraré no ser rudo para evitar una herida o rasguño- Merrik tomaba su espada observándome hasta que hiciera el primer movimiento, quizá lo que en realidad buscaba era probarme, pero no le daría el gusto tan pronto de una derrota._

_-Como vuestro príncipe os ordeno que no cambiéis la forma de luchar, mi padre necesita a los más fuertes, capaces, astutos y ágiles para proteger nuestro reino de los bárbaros - Me acercaba lentamente lanzando el primer ataque al hombro para después verlo con determinación; al hacer esto solo sonreí un poco para hacer más interesante esta prueba, aunque admitiré que su mirada podría desarmar a cualquier chica que estuviera en mi lugar, pero yo "el príncipe de Portokaris" no cedería fácilmente a sus encantos masculinos, asi que con una mirada llena de burla trataba de mostrar el mismo sarcasmo que él. -Incluso de aquellos tiranos que solo buscan el beneficio propio ¿Sabéis a que me refiero cierto?-_

_El joven abrió más los ojos habiendo detenido el primer ataque con su espada, pero cierto es también que las palabras son más fuertes que cualquier hierro forjado en las brazas; ese comentario había herido su ego y amor propio por lo que sentí la fuerza mirando como retrocedía un poco de mi espada._

_-Vos comprenderás entonces de lo que está realmente hecho un guerrero forjado en el calor de la batalla niño bonito- Aquel hombre comenzó a mostrar gran fuerza tanto en el agarre como en la maniobra de la espada mientras yo solo me defendía cubriendo las zonas donde podía atravesarme._

_Bien me lo decía Rekilav Hazot; antiguo general del ejército de Portokaris y gran amigo de mi padre que me había enseñado desde niña lo que se en cuanto al enfrentamiento bélico, uno de los que sabía mi verdadera naturaleza y sin embargo me entrenó como si se tratara de uno de sus hijos. "No importa el tamaño del oponente pues este se pierde su fuerza cuando se equilibra con la agilidad"._

_ Merrik era fuerte, sus ataques casi me hacían tambalear con tan solo un movimiento, por yo tenía ventaja de ser ligera, asi que maniobré su espada girando sobre mi misma para jugar con su muñeca perdiendo poder en la misma. Su espada a pesar de ser más pesada que la mía, parecía ser de bambú cuando era sometida._

_Al lograr descontrolar su equilibrio, aproveché para tomarlo de la mano contraria provocándole una caída mientras le daba la última estocada; Merrik solo me miraba algo furioso al perder contra alguien menor a su tamaño. La punta de mi arma acariciaba su garganta que de haber sido una batalla encarnizada no dudaría en cortársela de solo un tajo obteniendo una rotunda victoria._

_-Levantaos Merrik, que esto aún no termina- Le decía ofreciéndole la mano para ponerse en pie._

_-¡En guardia!- Cruzaba mi espada de mi hombro derecho hacia el piso observándolo con aquellos ojos azules heredados de mi abuela; yo tenía el cabello corto, negro como la noche y liso con algunos mechones cayendo por mi frente. El tan solo me contemplaba fascinado mientras yo deseaba que mi feminidad no brotara por aquella sonrisa y labios que en nosotras lucen como grandes joyas siendo el anzuelo que cualquier pez con testosterona pueda morder._

_-Debo decir príncipe Aldhir que no solo tenéis la fuerza y agilidad de los grandes caballeros- Merrik se acercaba un poco más arqueando un poco su mirada- Vos también tenéis galanura en esos… ojos , pues mi padre me ha contado sobre el primogénito del gran Tristan de Portokalos, pero no me imaginé que vuestro rostro tuviera la frescura de una doncella, la fuerza de los guerreros mas temidos en esos ojos que con vuestro respeto son… hermosos- En ese momento solté la espada, sólo escuché el metal caer sobre la piedra donde la había recargado; quizá ahora podrían ser muchas las respuestas que yo tuviera ante tal declaración, tan solo me restó ponerme en guardia hablando un poco más grave deseando por primera vez tener facciones curtidas y toscas para evitar delatarme._

_ Volví a tomar mi espada y con un movimiento rápido lo tomaba del brazo haciendo que se acuclillara en el piso colocando el filo en su cuello, estaba furiosa, molesta conmigo misma por permitir que mi calidad de mujer saliera a la luz a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de erradicarla, de cubrirla por más que deseara que esta brillara._

_-Escuchadme bien Barón de Lothi, si volvéis a mencionar algo de mis ojos os aniquilaré como un maldito cerdo para ofreceros a la comilona de mi propio padre ¿Quedó claro?- En ese instante estaba decidida a matarlo, pues si esto era descubierto mi padre se vería obligado a dejar la corona de Portokaris para cederla al tirano de Lothi."_

Hermione no terminó aquel capitulo del libro que tenía en las manos por lo que dobló la punta superior derecha de la página donde se había quedado. Sintió que alguien abría el portón de la entrada pensando en que Draco había llegado por fin a la mansión; su corazón palpitaba demasiado al escuchar los pasos tan característicos del platinado, cerró el manuscrito colocándolo bajo la almohada ya que no sabía si le estaría permitido leer siquiera.

Malfoy por su parte llegaba a la cava donde tenía aquel licor que tanto le encantaba; pensaba que necesitaría reponer fuerzas debido a que sentía un ligero desgano en todo su cuerpo, a decir verdad cada que experimentaba algo similar bebía una o dos copas de moscatel que tenía de reserva, pues le ordenaba a Plumber que siempre tuviera surtido ese licor que tanto el fascinaba.

Sirviéndose generosamente cada copa se quitaba la camisa para solo quedar más cómodo en una de tirantes clor gris de algodón; miraba la puerta donde Hermione estaba recluída, pensaba en sus últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de dirigirse al colegio. "Quiero sentirme viva" "Quiero ser una mujer". Draco cerraba sus ojos volviendo a su mente el timbre susurrante de voz que aquella castaña emitía; respirando entrecortadamente daba un trago largo a su copa dejándola a la mitad para armarse de valor y dirigirse a ella.

-Yo quiero, hacerte sentir… viva- Decía en susurro mientras escalon a escalon y con su copa todavía en la mano izquierda; sitio en el cual tenía la marca tenebrosa, se encaminaba pensando en la forma de disfrutarla. Se imaginaba sus ropas resbalando lentamente por su suave espalda haciendo un contorno desde su cuello hasta su derrier y glúteos, se relamía sus rosados labios ansiando ser esa lengua que recorriera todas esas zonas y recovecos impregnados a vainilla que seguramente aguardarían a ese hombre tan esperado con el que toda mujer sueña.

Exhalaba en pausas al momento de subir el último peldaño contemplando que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta que los separaba; dicen que la imaginación es el acceso a lo prohibido por lo que la misma ahora cobraba estragos desembocando en una ligera presión en su entrepierna. Sus pasos sonaban lento al instante de que estaba llegando a la puerta.

Detrás de la misma, Hermione contemplaba el picaporte de la entrada, su corazón latía a mil por hora deseando volver a sentir ese aliento de menta envinado con fragancia a encino dulce y maderas. Se metía rápido al balo para verse en el espejo, ¿Acaso se estaba arreglando para Malfoy?, ¿Para el tipo que la había secuestrado?, esas tan solo eran incógnitas que se negaba a responder por temor al resultado.

Se miraba un poco más desviando aquellos ojos caramelo hacia la puerta, se dirigió a la ventana fingiendo observar la nieve para no demostrarle que lo esperaba con ansias, en realidad deseaba volver a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa torcida y su arete en el lóbulo que le daban el aspecto de un muñeco rebelde.

Escuchó claramente los pasos que se dirigían a su recamara; lentos, seguros, decididos, peligrosos bajo ese par de mocasines negros que chocaban contra el mármol y madera del piso tan exquisito. Ella respiraba con dificultad deseando volver a sentir esa piel nívea, aquellos brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo, sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos mirándola con odio, con burla, saña, miedo, con soledad. Se sentía ridícula y patética al comenzar a extrañar sus bajezas, su rencor hacia todos, su sed de venganza ya que por más que deseara negarlo aquellas muestras y arrebatos de mociones encontradas le excitaba, la hacían sentir como tanto deseaba. Estar viva.

-Draco…-Decía en un leve suspiro odiándose a si misma por lo que estaba sintiendo, aquello que no debía ser estando más prohibido que lo de Potter; otro asunto que la confundía sobremanera colocándola ahora en un dilema tan complicado como las runas que tanto le gustaba descifrar en esa clase. Miraba de reojo la puerta en la espera de que se abriera mostrando a un platinado que había extrañado, que había necesitado a pesar de lo correcto o lo fácil pero ésta no se abría, ya que tan solo se escuchaba el tic tac de ese reloj despiadado que se burlaba incluso de esos momentos tan crucialmente desesperantes.

La puerta no se abrió, los pasos de mocasines negros continuaban su camino hacia otra parte que no era la habitación de Hermione, esos zapatos se dirigían a otro sitio para poder estar en paz y tranquilos después de toda la euforia contenida en tan solo una puerta. La castaña cerraba sus ojos sintiendo un hueco en el corazón que la afligía; anhelaba correr y abrirla para poder brindarle una sonrisa al platinado abrazándolo con fuerza, para entregarse a el de todas las formas, para decirle todo lo que lo había necesitado sintiéndose sola en ese lugar lúgubre con la compañía de un libro que relataba un amor imposible, aquel con el cual se identificaba sin desearlo siquiera.

-No te vayas… te necesito- Decía en otro leve susurro al cerrar sus orbes acaramelados abrazandose a si misma para mitigar esa ansiedad de aquella piel blanca sobre la suya. Quizá aquel chico de sangre pura le asqueaba la sola idea de acercarse demasiado, probablemente no estarían hechos el uno para el otro por más que ella lo deseara, ese amor resultaba mas imposible y prohibido que las novelas del mismo Shakespeare.

Malfoy se dirigía a su recamara, esa que le había pertenecido desde niño de la cual tan solo durmió un par de veces desde aquel entonces; no deseaba recordar esos pasajes que le mostraban a su padre cuando lo tenía todo, a su madre cuando vestía esos galantes trajes disponiéndolo todo para la cena y pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Eso había quedado atrás sirviendo ahora como un cuartel donde debía esconderse, alejar lo bueno de si mismo para concentrarse en su rencor, en su ira contra todo, contra si mismo si era necesario.

Decidió en ese momento darse un baño, lo necesitaba debido a la intensidad de estar a unos metros de Hermione Granger, aquella chica que lo tenía endiosado, embrujado, loco. Tenía ganas de salir de nuevo corriendo para abrir su puerta, observar de nuevo esos ojos color caramelo, esas facciones de niña que conservaba, tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla intensamente acariciando todo su sagrado cuerpo, impregnarse de ese aroma a vainilla hasta enloquecer completamente; pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, deseaba tenerla para el, solo para él.

Quería aprisionarla para siempre entre sus brazos no para hacerle daño, sino para comenzar con ella una vida nueva, pues esa castaña sabelotodo y rata de biblioteca se había convertido en su luz, una muy hermosa que podría salvarlo de su propio veneno e inmundicia, pero sabía que ella no lo amaba, ¿Quién amaría a un mortifago hijo de la mierda?, ¿Quién se atrevería a estar con el después de haber causado tanto daño?, nadie. Esa era la respuesta que su mente llena de culpa le daba.

-Te amo… Hermione, y me aborrezco por eso.. además tu corazón es del hijo de puta de San Potter- Totalmente desnudo en la bañera pronunciaba esas palabras sintiendo el agua caliente tocar su cuerpo.


	22. Clarisse Lombardi

**Clarisse Lombardi.**

Era una mañana de domingo como cualquier otra, lo sabía Hermione debido a los rayos del sol algo intensos que atravesaban la ventana de esa escueta pero elegante recamara en la que estaba recluída. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para contemplar lo hermoso de la luz para posterior a eso levantarse y correr las cortinas de satin grueso de color tinto para dejar pasar aquella magnificencia; a pesar de que las montañas de Estocolmo rebosaban de nieve, la estrella candente luchaba por mostrar su calor como era costumbre cada dia séptimo de la semana.

Sabía que Draco no había llegado a dormir ese dia puesto que no se habían escuchado pasos en la mansión la noche anterior donde había caído rendida debido a la quietud del espacio. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sentirse sola en aquel lugar a pesar que le causaba terror estar en un país lejano al suyo y en una zona carente de personas con las cuales pudiese acompañar; sabía que contaba con Plumber, pero concluía que estando a las ordenes del platinado no sería siquiera un candidato para conversar.

Deseaba por lo menos salir a caminar por la espesa nieve, anhelaba largarse de ese lugar que no solo la hacía sentir prisionera, sino que era el sitio donde su amor imposible dormía a solo unas cuantas recamaras. Recordó la primera vez que había despertado amordazada contemplando el rostro de Malfoy burlándose a carcajadas de su estado tan deplorable, acarició la mejilla donde le había dado una bofetada la primera vez para odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de que deseaba llorar se había jurado no flaquear, no derramaría ninguna lagrima por aquel platinado que tan solo se había aprovechado de la situación para recobrar su poder y su buen nombre.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el baño para darse una ducha, detestaba fervientemente sentirse sucia a pesar de no hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, ya que concluía que deseaba limpiar su espíritu del lugar tan aberrante donde se encontraba. Al entrar por la puerta comenzó a quitarse aquel camisón de algodón que llevaba puesto mismo que resbalaba por todo el contorno de su delineado cuerpo hasta dejarla con los pechos al descubierto; su cabello rizado perfectamente definido estaba de lado ocultando su pezón izquierdo mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente.

-A estas horas estuviera camino a Hogsmeade en la librería- Comentaba para si misma mientras templaba el vital liquido para bañarse.

Terminando esa tarea introducía su pie derecho a la tina de mármol sintiendo el calor de la misma cerrando sus ojos para poder hacer lo mismo con el otro y paso a paso el resto de su cuerpo; esa piel ligeramente bronceada ahora estaba totalmente cubierta por el agua para no solo enjugar el sudor del día anterior, sino para poder calmar sus nervios debido al temor que la soledad misma producía a cada segundo del repicar de ese reloj que marcaba el tiempo como si fueran martillazos a su cerebro recordando aquella libertad que se miraba tan lejana como el sol que entraba por esa ventana anunciando un bello domingo.

Recostada totalmente a lo largo de la bañera miraba hacia el techo sin observarlo detenidamente, pues su pensamiento se centraba en ese día en especial en el que Draco no había llegado a su habitación preguntándose una y otra vez el motivo o la causa. Dicen que la mente es la peor enemiga del ser humano aliada con el tiempo, pues esta ocasión fue de esa manera al sentir que su corazón casi se salía de su lugar en la espera de que ese platinado cruzara esa puerta para por lo menos contemplar de nuevo sus ojos grises, odiándose también por extrañarlos como si se tratara de esa agua con la que se estaba limpiando, detestándose por enamorarse como una loca de su captor como ese síndrome tan sonado que se escucha solo en las novelas famosas de Anne Rice o escritores trágicos que plasmaban sus historias en esos manuscritos para dejar un mal sabor de boca a causa de las desgracias en los desenlaces.

-Sindrome de Estocolmo- Se reía irónicamente de su precaria y patética situación en la que no se imaginaba ni por un segundo caer estúpidamente con la persona menos indicada, con aquel que se había encargado de recordarle cuan sangre sucia, inmunda, indeseable era. Detestaba ahora con verdadero fervor a Draco Malfoy por encerrarla de esa manera, por privarla de su libertad que aunque estuviera lejos de él simplemente la seguiría a todas partes que se dirigiera.

-Era mas fácil estar enamorada de Harry…- Concluía al pensar también en el chico de la cicatriz que probablemente estaría buscándola como un loco y accediendo a las peticiones tan humillantes del platinado para en el momento que se le antojara entregarla a sus brazos como si fuera una vil mercancía. Al recordar eso último daba un golpe a la orilla de la bañera para por fin soltar una lagrima que había logrado retener con éxito siete semanas seguidas, esa ira contenida contra ese rubio engreído que no merecía su amor, maldiciendo a cada instante el haberle entregado su corazón como si fuese parte de la recompensa por su libertad, por huir de Estocolmo, por estar libre de ese mortifago.

-Te odio maldito hurón botador, maldito síndrome de la mierda- En ese momento Hermione rompió en llanto, pues era imposible lograr albergar tanta frustración de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo como una especie de calvario que tendría que atravesar en un camino de espinas desangrando lentamente hasta llegar a ser libre; no de espíritu, sino del corazón, pues ahora se sentía atada a esos ojos grises que le causaban un palpitar fuerte, esa piel blanca que marcadas por algunas líneas lo hacían lucir hermoso, era como enamorarse de un príncipe de los ya tan trillados cuentos.

Por eso deseaba salir cuanto antes de Estocolmo, ¡Que ironía!, se encontraba en el sitio de su mismo mal, de su enfermedad que se había vuelto crónica comenzando como una simple gripe; el síndrome de Estocolmo que quienes lo padecían encadenaban sus sentimientos a su verdugo. Ella había encadenado los suyos a Draco Malfoy sin planearlo, sin esperarlo siquiera.

Se pasó llorando un poco para desahogar todo aquello y mostrarse fuerte para lo que le deparaba el futuro, cualquier cosa que viniese tendría que enfrentarlo con la mejor cara, con aquel coraje que una Gryffindor debe sacar cada que su espíritu se ve decaído ante la adversidad y a los malos momentos. Terminó de bañarse después de algunos minutos levantándose cuidadosamente de la tina de mármol para dirigirse al espejo y enredar una toalla de color blanco sobre sus senos; se contemplaba atentamente, su expresión taciturna era el reflejo del tiempo transcurrido en esa fría habitación con la desesperanza de encontrar su libertad y ver de nuevo a sus padres. Secaba su cabello lentamente escurriendo el agua restante por las puntas en el lavabo tan fino deacuerdo a los gustos que la familia de platinados tenía.

Salió del cuarto de baño con la misma expresión aunque un poco animada por los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana; abría los cajones para tomar su ropa interior que Plumber había traído quizá de la ciudad que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba. Eligió de entre tantas piezas una de color verde, sonrió para si misma recordando el color de casa del platinado, asi que sin pensarlo se la colocaba sobre su cuerpo levantándose para lucirla frente al espejo que tenía en la cómoda.

-Quien lo diría- Sonreía un poco para si misma al observar su cuerpo delineado, sus caderas torneadas que desembocaban en un par de piernas largas y bien formadas, su vientre era plano ligeramente marcado debido a la cantidad de actividad física que había tenido durante la búsqueda de los Horrcruxes junto a Harry y Ron.

Contemplaba con sumo cuidado todas sus facciones que anteriormente les había restado importancia a causa de los deberes que tenía con el colegio y demás cosas que no le permitían admirar el desarrollo o metamorfosis que había sufrido desde entonces. Sus senos eran medianos, redondos y firmes untados sobre ese sostén de satin con algunos encajes en los bordes que realzaban ese par de montañas menudas y prominentes. Acariciaba lentamente el contorno de su figura para no perderse ningun detalle, se llevaba una mano a la boca para poder tocarla con la yema de sus dedos ansiando sentir otra vez esos labios tan peligrosos al recordar la devastadora cena.

Cerró sus ojos grabándose de nuevo esa imagen que le fascinaba, parecía que miraba otra vez esa piel blanca debajo de esa camisa de buen gusto, ese aroma a menta y encino dulce que emanaba de su piel como si esta misma la produjera; pasaba sutilmente su mano por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos para detenerse un poco esperando que fuesen las del rubio quienes estuvieran saboreando todo ese cuerpo que tan solo vestía unos pantis de color verde.

En ese momento los abrió para observar claramente la imagen de Draco que le tocaba sus hombros, se llevaba una ligera sorpresa al ver su cabello rubio platinado algo alborotado adornando esa sonrisa tierna que jamás vería en sus labios, el arete de piedrita verde brillaba un poco con la refracción de la luz del sol dándole el toque tan ya apreciado por ella. Sintió la palma de sus manos rodear su cintura con suavidad; podía experimentar el calor que hace días la había salvado de la hipotermia ahora aprisionándola hacia él para tener un mejor contacto.

-Draco… - Decía en susurro aún mirando al espejo mientras que el chico rubio solo sonreía.

-Hermione… eres tan hermosa- Sus labios se dirigieron a su oído. -Quedate conmigo para siempre..- La castaña casi podía sentir el calor de su aliento a unos milímetros encendiéndola como un tronco consumiéndola en una chimenea.

-Eso es lo que quiero..- En ese momento volteaba a su izquierda con la esperanza de encontrarse con el platinado frente a frente para después besarlo con toda la pasión, deseo y amor que tanto había guardado desde la última vez que habían estado de esa manera, pero en ese instante se llevó una decepción al mirar que no había nadie del otro lado del espejo. Volvió a mirar extrañada cayendo a la cuenta que su imaginación le gastaba una broma jugando con esas sensaciones como si fuese una especie de conejillo de indias.

No había nadie tocando esa cintura, su mente había recreado por si solo ese aliento de menta que le enervaba, la fragancia a encino dulce desaparecía junto con la imagen del despeinado y rebelde Draco Malfoy. Se abrazaba a si misma repudiándose cada vez mas por tener tan grabadas tantas cosas del platinado como si ella fuese parte de él comenzándose a sentir de su propiedad como todo lo que había en esa casa donde estaba confinada, como esa cama, ese maldito reloj que marcaba despiadadamente el tiempo, incluso la ropa interior que llevaba puesta no le pertenecía puesto que la había mandado comprar con Plumber; el elfo domestico que debía estar rondando por ahí haciendo las labores de todos los días.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, a este paso estaré como Lockhart- Decidió en ese instante terminarse de vestir encaminándose al closet de donde había sacado un pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente acampanado y una blusa de color verde; ese color comenzaba a agradarle para su desgracia. En ese momento aparecía sin ser llamado aquel hombrecillo en harapos frotándose las manos como era su costumbre cada que iba a hacer un anuncio, la castaña solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oh, buenos días Plumber, es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí- La castaña saludaba al dirigirse a la cama para poder tomar su libro que llevaba leyendo desde un par de días atrás; aquel que relataba una "pasión prohibida" mismo que era el titulo del manuscrito.

-Buenos días- Se limitaba a decir sin mirarla a los ojos como a Malfoy, clara muestra de quien mandaba en esa casa. -El amo me envió a decirle que no vendrá el dia de hoy a la mansión, asi que me indico claramente que no lo esperara- El elfo indicaba con timidez.

-Para variar, creo que se le está volviendo costumbre, es mejor así- Indicaba la castaña al sentarse en la cama dispuesta a continuar leyendo.

-Me ordeno que por ningun motivo le dejara salir de la casa-

-Eso no es nada nuevo Plumber, ¡Ja!, como si tuviera opciones- Hermione declaraba sarcásticamente.

-También me dijo que como usted es la… come libros.. le daba libre acceso a la biblioteca de la casa para que no se sintiera sola, asi como también pasear por la casa si asi lo desea, pero que no permitiera su salida, esas fueron las ordenes que el amo Malfoy le indico a Plumber, y Plumber debe cumplir- El hombrecillo continuaba frotándose las manos sin mirar a la castaña, mientras que ella comprendía que era normal debido a que no estaba precisamente a su servicio, pero le restaba importancia debido al gusto que le daba moverse de esa tan escueta y aberrante habitación elegante.

-Gracias Plumber, me imagino que tu estarás por la casa también verdad?- Indicaba la chica.

-Plumber ira a hacer las compras de los vivieres de esta semana, pero pondrá un encantamiento para no dejarla salir, asi que no intente escapar o me veré obligado a encerrarla- Comentaba tímidamente aquel ser mágico de orejas dobladas haciendo que la castaña soltara una risotada.

-Bueno, supongo que no debo ponerte en mal con tu amo, asi que descuida, con solo moverme de este pequeño infierno me doy por bien servida, muchas gracias- Sonreía con dulzura haciendo que el elfo retrocediera unos pasos; a Hermione le recordaba mucho a Kreatcher, el que cuidaba y servía a la familia Black en la vivienda de Grimmund Place pensando que probablemente también sintiera cierto asco a los sangre sucia como él, asi que decidió no forzarlo para evitar más problemas de los que se habían generado en días anteriores.

La castaña se sentía libre por unos instantes, no dudo un instante en abrir la puerta para apreciar la caoba negra que engalanaba las paredes de aquel pasillo donde se encontraban las demás habitaciones. Caminaba a paso lento para poder disfrutar unos instantes de ese momento de libertad que se le había concedido, pues no sabía hasta cuando volvería a tener ese gusto o privilegio. Pensaba en visitar las habitaciones pero consideraba emocionante ir a la biblioteca que el elfo le había mencionado; recordaba en ese momento un libro que había leído en tercer curso titulado "mujercitas", aquella chica que aspiraba a ser escritora indicando que se daba un banquete con todos aquellas obras de pasta dura que conservaban todavía el aroma de la tinta que llevaban de las imprentas.

Al terminar de bajar se dirigió por el lado izquierdo donde se encontraba una puerta amplia de la misma madera de toda la casa, a paso lento caminaba para poder abrirla llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues todos aquellos manuscritos era tal cual los describía Josephine; personaje de aquella novela que había leído hace mucho tiempo.

Aspiraba en ese instante el aroma a nuevo de los libros que estaban situados en esos muebles tan exquisitos postrados alrededor de una sala acogedora color negro azabache que hacía juego con todos los ornamentos que ahí se encontraban; cuadros de antaño de algunos platinados que debían ser seguramente ancestros de Draco Malfoy estaban colocados estratégicamente para que las visitas, en caso de que las hubiera, contemplaran abiertamente casi toda la ascendencia de esa familia.

-Fascinante- Mencionaba en susurro la castaña al momento de girar lentamente sobre si misma para apreciar la cantidad de obras que debidamente acomodadas se encontraban tapizando los libreros de dos pisos que para poder tomar uno era necesaria una escalerilla.

Hermione no era libre, pero se sentía de esa manera al momento de pensar que su imaginación la llevaría a esos lugares inexplorados que solo la lectura puede otorgar con tan solo unas páginas recorridas. Pensaba que si Draco no se paraba en esa mansión lo consideraría un paso más a la tranquilidad al evitar pensar en sus ojos grises, esa maldita venganza que no solo lo consumía a el sino que la volvía loca al esperar el momento de que se terminara ese ridiculo negocio que tenía entre manos. Ahora mientras tanto se pasaría consumiendo al tiempo transportando su mente a otros lugares lejos de esa aberrante mansión de estocolmo durante aquellos dias que se encontrara encerrada.

-Bien, creo que ahora por fin tengo compañía decente- Se decía a si misma abriendo el libro para poder degustar como era su costumbre algo del poder de la imaginación.

_"Aun me encontraba preocupada por la llegada del arribista de Lothi, por difícil que me pareciera aquella tan peligrosa y arriesgada situación debía admitir que ese hombre tenía todo lo necesario para poder pertenecer al ejercito de Portokaris. Se suscitó como era de esperarse la gran competición para ocupar el puesto de capitán; mismo que yo cubría cuando todavía Hazot era general de la armada del reino, y ahora que yo como "príncipe" tuve la edad suficiente para encabezarlas se tendría que buscar a aquel caballero que alineara a todos mis hombres para que ninguno se saliera de control._

_Muchos que me habían enfrentado habían caído de la manera más dolorosa ante mi espada, después de todo corría por mis venas la sangre de un gran héroe como lo era mi progenitor. Fueron cinco días de trabajo arduo con los candidatos que disputaban el puesto para por fin elegir a quien precediera mi antigua labor. Confieso que en un principio ganarme el respeto de grandes, fornidos, y renegados hombres no era fácil, pues mi padre bien me lo decía; la autoridad se gana, no se otorga como si fuese un costal de nabos recién cosechados._

_Aún siendo mujer me podría poner a la altura de cualquier tosco guerrero con una mano en la cintura, me había criado toda mi vida en el calor de la batalla enfrentando a los intrusos que llegaban para intentar saquear las aldeas. Proteger una comunidad no era fácil, pues para poder obtener la paz eran necesarias también las armas; aún no me explico cómo es que he salido librada de cada enfrentamiento acontecido en los bosques y tierras de Saint Patrick._

_Era el último día en el que el ganador saliera avante reclamando su título de capitán de la armada de Portokaris, ya solo quedaban dos que se tenían que enfrentar para demostrar quién era el más fuerte. Muchos de mis hombres no les simpatizaba aquel noble recién llegado, yo como siempre debía mostrarme imparcial para evitar tomar una decisión equivocada; no solo estaba poniendo en juego ese cargo tan importante, sino la seguridad y la disciplina de quienes dependían de nosotros para su protección._

_Merrik VanHerkins de Lothi era un hábil guerrero, detrás de esa piel tostada y cabello oscuro se ocultaba una bestia que no dudaría ni una milésima de segundo en cortar la cabeza del enemigo para llevarla ante mi padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción ganándose la confianza de los demás. Si yo no era precavida, sencillamente mi lugar en esta aldea, en este reino de donde soy oriunda sería desbancada con la peor de las vergüenzas. Estaba dando un gran espectáculo con esa espada a la que hacía unos días había probado, su forma de maniobrar, de atacar, de protegerse daban con toda seguridad el indicio de que había entrenado o incluso asesinado a sangre fría._

_-Ese noble lo hace como los grandes mi niña Andrein- El hombre que estaba a mi lado; un fuerte y antiguo guerrero al servicio de mi padre observaba detenidamente la forma en la que ambos competidores se disputaban el lugar como si fuese un hueso sabroso._

_-Ya os he dicho que mi nombre es Aldhir, príncipe de Portokaris y general de esta armada Hazot, ya debéis entenderlo a estas alturas ¿No os parece?- Miraba atentamente la forma tan diestra en la que esos dos guerreros demostraban sus capacidades; tan solo escuché una pequeña risa acompañada de una tosferina producida por ese hombre de cincuenta y siete años que se conservaba como uno de cuarenta; pues las millones de guerras que había vivido lo habían forjado como una espada mandada a hacer especialmente para las fuerzas Portokarias._

_-Ninguno de estos perros sarnosos por mas buenos que sean podrán siquiera igualaros en fuerza mi… príncipe- Suspira quizá recordando la primera vez que me había entrenado. -Aunque debo deciros que para este viejo vos es como aquel capullo de rosa que vuestro padre había concebido con todo el amor que profesaba a Cordelia.- En efecto, la nostalgia le había llegado a ese hombre de la misma edad de mi padre._

_-Os estáis volviendo viejo y blando como la masa de pan de doña Margot, aunque vos sabéis que eres casi de la familia, mi padre os tiene como aquel hermano que nunca tuvo.- Mencionaba entre risas mientras que aquel hombre solo reía un poco cruzándose de brazos para continuar viendo aquel espectáculo que se nos estaba dando en la última eliminatoria._

_-Tenéis razón mi príncipe, este hombre se esta volviendo más viejo y sentimental que en sus años más jóvenes, pero decidme.. ¿Creéis que el hijo del barón se quede con el puesto de Capitán?, yo espero que no, pues es bien sabido que como su padre desean la corona a como de lugar, y temo que vuestra identidad sea exhibida como nuestra bandera en la plaza principal- Declaraba Hazot mientras que yo tenía en ese momento mis dudas._

_-De mi cuenta corre que nadie descubra eso que con tanto afán mi padre oculta como si se tratara de un tesoro, pero reconoced que Lothi es un gran guerrero que con solo desearlo podría quedarse con lo que deseé, pero no cuenta que el "hijo del rey" sabe cuidarse de las alimañas. -En ese instante podía observar que Merrik estaba ahora sometiendo a Rafé; el otro contrincante con tan solo una maniobra de espada hacia el pecho. Prendado ahora de los dos brazos no tenía escapatoria, por lo que Hazot se adelantaba un poco para detener la lucha, pues era obvio que el triunfo por desgracia se lo había llevado._

_-Detened la pelea!- Declaraba con voz grave y autoritaria acercándose a los dos sudorosos y jadeantes competidores que se arqueaban un poco para descansar la espalda debido al esfuerzo que habían hecho al esquivar los ataques contrarios. Merrik me observaba y sonreía con triunfo dándome a entender que tenía al razón al quedarse con dicho puesto que tanto ansiaba desde que nos habíamos visto aquella ocasión en el acantilado._

_-Merrik Vanherkins de Lothi, acercaos a mi- Hazot le imperaba seriamente mientras que él obedecía caminando con la frente en alto. -Enhorabuena, ahora tendéis el poder de comandar a este ejército para entregar cuentas no solo al general Aldhir, sino al reino mismo que cuenta con vosotros para proteger esta sagrada tierra, ahora podéis retiraros que mañana se hará la celebración con el rey para las bendiciones que os esperan- En ese momento Merrik lo reverenciaba un poco mostrando sus respetos aunque denotaba cierta hipocresía._

_-Será un honor servir al reino de Portokaris con mi vida misma, ahora si me disculpáis debo recibir la felicitación de mi príncipe que ansiosamente me espera- Esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Hazot se irritaba un poco por tan evidente cinismo al desear cortar su conversación. Yo tan solo lo observaba con un poco de desprecio, pero debo admitir que me causaba fascinación ese hombre, y a pesar de que mi vestimenta masculina me impedía emitir un suspiro deseaba conocer más de aquel engreído que había venido seguramente por la corona de mi padre._

_-No me va a felicitar príncipe Aldhir?, di una competencia dura dedicada a vosotros- El hombre de piel tostada me miraba a los ojos. -Solo para vosotros- Guardaba en ese instante su espada en la vaina para poder incorporarse. No podía evitar respirar difícilmente con el contacto tan cercano de ese petulante hombre que se creía con el derecho suficiente para tratarme como su igual ante la evidente línea que separaba nuestras clases._

_-Enhorabuena como dice mi amigo Hazot, habéis demostrado una gran proeza en todas y cada una de las pruebas que se han impuesto para elegir a quien dirigirá al ejército por el sendero de la disciplina- Retrocedía un poco para evitar que mi nerviosismo me delatara un poco, ya que debía hacer lo posible para mostrarme serena y a la altura de las circunstancias. -Pero no olvidéis algo importante capitán Merrik, la verdadera prueba no es esta, sino que en cada batalla os verás obligado a tomar decisiones cruciales, complicadas que desembocan en un solo hombre, aquellas de las que depende toda esa gente que ahora os respetará como su primera autoridad- Lo miraba a los ojos para proyectarle seguridad en mis palabras. -Esa persona seréis tu Merrik de Lothi, asi que ahora menos que nunca deberéis portaros egoísta con vuestro discernimiento- Me daba la media vuelta para dirigirme hacia el castillo donde mi padre me esperaba para que le contase el resultado de la contienda pero en ese momento sentí que me tomaba de la muñeca; yo no voltee siquiera._

_-Estaré ansioso de volveros a ver mañana mi príncipe… tendréis que comprender solo una cosa- Me quede sin habla en ese instante, mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte, como si en cualquier momento pudiese abandonar mi cuerpo para poder irse por cada rincón hasta cansarse._

_-Que cosa es capitán Merrik- Indicaba con apenas un hilo de voz._

_-Protegere ese bello rostro con mi vida… aún cuando vosotros se despose con una noble doncella, os seguiré hasta la muerte para preservar su descendencia- Declaraba mientras que yo sentía un nudo en la garganta pensando que me había descubierto, que ahora mi identidad estaba al intemperie con la espera de ser exhibida y ridiculizada ante todo el reino, así que lo miré por última vez._

_-Vaya noble Merrik de Lothi, cualquiera diría que vos estáis flirteando conmigo- Indicaba con seguridad escuchando en ese momento una risotada._

_-¿Acaso no puedo admirar a mi príncipe?, debo decir que os envidio por tener ese porte y esa habilidad para luchar, pues vosotros has sido el único que me ha puesto en el sitio donde pertenezco, eso me hace sentir lealtad y devoción estando honrado en estar… a su servicio mi Lord- No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal comentario tan sutil, tan certero a tal grado de que mis mejillas se enrojecían un poco; sin querer esbocé una sonrisa sin mirarlo._

_-Os agradezco el cumplido ahora debo regresar con mi padre para anunciar vuestro triunfo, una vez más enhorabuena Merrik- Ofreciéndole mi mano lo felicitaba por el titulo obtenido, y en ese momento la tomaba con algo de fuerza sin llegar a ser rudo. Pude sentír la gallardía en su agarre, esas manos grandes que habían empuñado esa espada que le había ayudado en todas las pruebas y que lo acompañaría en todas sus batallas; sin soltarme me miraba a los ojos, sentí que me quemaba al fijarse en mí sonriendo socarronamente._

_-Espero tener el honor que vosotros aceptéis un tarro de cerveza para celebrar, sé que no es digno de un príncipe codearse con sus sirvientes, pero vuestro ejercito tendrá su propia fiesta después del nombramiento, sería un deleite contar con la presencia de nuestro general- Mencionaba con suavidad sin apartar su mirada de mí, y por alguna razón me ruborizaba más de la cuenta; podía sentir su aroma a sudor mezclada con trigo y aceite de almendras que despedía su camisa de batalla. Pero en ese momento alguien se acercaba, era Hazot que desde lejos había visto la familiaridad con la que me trataba el ahora capitán, cosa que estaba segura no sería de su agrado._

_-¡Que crees que haces Lothi!, el príncipe Aldhir es intocable, vosotros por mas capitán que ahora seas no eres digno merecedor que siquiera te dirija la palabra, y cuando lo hagas procurad respetarlo- Indicaba con tono autoritario el hombre amigo de mi padre mirándome con algo de desaprobación, asi que no tuvo más remedio que soltarme._

_-Hazot, no seas tan duro con el capitán, después de todo tendremos que comunicarnos para planear las batallas, vosotros sabéis que yo no hago distinciones no importándome de quien soy hijo, ya que para mi padre todos son iguales ante sus ojos- En ese momento le sonreía a mi fiel amigo mientras que me retiraba al interior del castillo, pero de lejos pude distinguir la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba a Merrik quien solo agachaba un poco la mirada por la riña que le estaría dando en mi ausencia. Entre tanto mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte, pues ese hombre estaba provocando en mí una fascinación de la que estaba aterrorizada, algo contra lo que debía luchar por el solo hecho de que yo no estaría destinada a eso que llaman felicidad por seguir los impulsos; había una nación que proteger, una que dependía de las decisiones que tomara y si por alguna razón dejaba que mis sentimientos afloraran sería equivalente a dejar mi deber a la deriva, y eso... No lo podía permitir._

En ese momento la castaña volvía a doblar la pagina donde se había quedado, ahora estaba más intrigada sobre lo que pasaría con aquella chica que había tenido que ser un hombre para que su familia conservara la corona y que ningún tirano tomara ese lugar para llevar al pueblo de Portokaris a la perdición. Su corazón se comenzaba a consternar identificándose con Andrein, quizá toda su vida se había dedicado con fervor a lo que el deber dictaba sin pensar en la vida que tenía por delante; se ladeaba su cabello rizado para cerrar después el libro y caminar otro rato por la mansión.

-Ojala tuviera una espada como ella- Reía un poco para sí misma al momento de levantarse para continuar observando los libreros con diferentes tomos de manuscritos de varias personalidades destacadas en la literatura.

Caminó un poco admirándolos detenidamente pensando en su próxima obra que degustaría después del que estaba leyendo, pues quizá no tendría mucho tiempo para poder verlos todos, o quizá sí, eso no lo sabía, ya que todo dependía del negocio que Draco tenía con Harry. Por otro lado había desistido por un momento de escapar hasta no encontrar la forma correcta de hacerlo, pues comprendía que aquel elfo era tan fiel a su amo que cualquier paso en falso podría ahora si provocarle que la desangrara.

Dejaba en ese instante el ejemplar que había leído encima del escritorio que se encontraba al fondo cuando algo llamó su atención sobremanera; un cajón entreabierto despertaba su curiosidad, mismo que mostraba una serie de cartas que enredadas en un listón de color azul turquesa estaban aprisionadas y amontonadas colocadas maltrechamente. Hermione frunció el ceño siguiendo con la mirada la caligrafía del remitente que se dejaba ver en la carta que cubría a las demás.

Deseaba tomar un paquete para poder apreciarlo mejor y para poder lograrlo miraba a todos lados en la espera que nadie llegara ya que Plumber le había dicho que Draco no llegaría hasta el día siguiente a la mansión, asi que la curiosidad haciendo pedazos al gato tomaba el bonche de sobres para apreciarlos mejor. Observaba claramente la escritura grabada para llevarse una ligera sorpresa, pues todas ellas estaban dirigidas a Lucius Malfoy; padre de Draco.

"Clarisse Lombardi"

Ponía especial atención en aquella dirección perteneciente a Viena, pues no se esperaba que una carta dirigida a un mago tuviese timbres postales como en el caso del correo muggle. Miraba en ese momento algo que llamaba su atención, pues esa misma no era reciente, había sido enviada hacía veinticuatro años exactamente; incluso la misma que tenía en sus manos estaba un poco empolvada y deteriorada por el tiempo que había sido guardada.

-¿Será la primera novia del padre de Draco?- Concluía al verificar a simple vista que no tenían parentesco por la diferencia de apellidos, probablemente se tratara de un familiar lejano pero deacuerdo a todo el historial de los platinados no se les conocía algun pariente a diferencia de los Tonks, que eran tíos de Narcissa.

Sintió por primera vez curiosidad por conocer el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy encaminándose posteriormente a los retratos de algunos antecesores de esa familia, pero deacuerdo a los apellidos no figuraba ningún Lombardi entre ellos; cosa que le parecía cada vez más extraño, asi que deseaba abrir esas cartas, darse cuenta de quién era esa extraña mujer que le había escrito.

Sin más ni más tomaba el puño de cartas dejando las otras en el sitio para evitar que Draco se diera cuenta de que algo faltaba en el cajón del escritorio, abría de nuevo al libro que estaba leyendo para poder colocarlas de separador y disponerse a leerlas; debía aprovechar ahora que el platinado no se encontraba en casa para poder saciar su curiosidad, asi que se dirigió hacia su recamara para poder leerlas sin ser interrumpida.

No era que Hermione Granger fuese una entrometida, sino que por alguna razón aquellas despertaban un mar de preguntas en su cerebro, como algo que esperaba ser abierto y sacado a la luz por cualquier persona que las mirara. Ponía su libro en su regazo para evitar que Plumber en caso de que se cruzara en su camino no le preguntara sobre lo que llevaba en las manos, asi que solo caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la habitación hasta que por fin llegaba subiendo las escaleras.

Abría la puerta mirando hacia atrás con la esperanza de que el elfo no se encontrara cerca anunciándole cualquier tontería, dio unos pasos hacia el cuarto de baño ya que en caso dado de que apareciera no se atrevería a meterse a ese lugar por la privacidad; además le había indicado claramente que estaría fuera debido a la compra de víveres que haría para la semana. Se sentó por fin en el filo de la tina de mármol quitando el nudo del listón para liberar las cartas; tomando una la volvía a mirar suspirando para si misma pues sabía que no estaba bien leer correspondencia ajena.

-Debo estar loca- Sin dudarlo quitaba con sumo cuidado el pegamento del sobre para poder abrirla; aquello que tocaba era abultado, por lo que no solo el papel escrito se encontraría dentro del mismo.

Cuando por fin lograba su cometido observaba el interior para darse cuenta de algo, pues en el interior había cinco fotografías y un escrito doblado en tres partes; tomaba las mismas con cuidado observando algo que la sorprendía ligeramente. Cada una mostraba a un bebe recién nacido vestido con ropita ligera, sus ojos cerrados y expresión hacían que la chica sonriera un poco. -Draco, ¿Acaso eres tu?- Pensaba la chica pero después se daba cuenta de algo importante; aquellas cartas habían sido escritas veinticuatro años atrás, y el platinado solo tenía diez y ocho.

-Ese bebe no es Draco- Observaba a profundidad las facciones del pequeño mirando que se encontraba en una cunita de color blanco, ya que a pesar de que carecieran de color alguno se daba cuenta del tono por resaltar más que la gama que estaba plasmada en la misma. -¿Quién es este bebé?- Se preguntaba de nuevo mirando las fotos restantes.

En ese momento colocaba las fotografías en el libro que estaba leyendo para dirigir su mano a la carta que se encontraba en el interior desdoblándolo con cuidado; aquella caligrafía era perfecta, sin errores, con una limpieza que no muchos tenían al momento de escribir recordándole la suya propia. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá se trataba de un pariente lejano que había enviado fotos a Lucius para que conociese al nuevo integrante de la familia, pero la curiosidad era mucho más grande asi que debía asegurarse posando sus ojos en las líneas.

**_"Hola querido Lucius._**

**_Se que quizá tengas mucho trabajo en ese ministerio del que tanto me has hablado, y aún siento que me ocultas algo más aparte de tu calidad de mago. Han pasado nueve meses desde que me dieron la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo, se que para ti sea una distracción que incluso podría evitarte concentrarte en tus deberes, pero es imperativo que vengas, pues hoy es el dia en que di a luz a Lúcien; lo llamé así para recordarte siempre, lo busqué en un libro antiguo que hablaba de un caballero joven que pereció en las cruzadas._**

**_Es bastante parecido a ti, tanto que cuando todavía lo cargaba en mi vientre daba unas patadas como nunca evitando que descansara cada noche; pero bien dicen que los angelitos siempre tienen la forma de hacernos felices aún en la oscuridad, pues este hijo es lo que la vida me ha dado para poder compensar tu ausencia, solo espero el dia en el que vengas para que puedas observar por ti mismo que es totalmente idéntico, tiene tus ojos, grises como la plata que llevas en los tuyos solo que un poco más oscuros, su cabellito parece hecho de ceniza pura que al brillar con el sol parece hecho de ese metal; muchas de las enfermeras que atendieron el parto se sorprendían con su peculiaridad._**

**_Te envío estas fotografías que me tomaron en el sanatorio para que puedan estar contigo hasta cuando vengas por fin. Siempre le platico a nuestro hijo de lo guapo que es su padre y que en un futuro será como él. Por mi parte sabes que te amare como la primera vez en que te conocí mi dulce caballero de plateada armadura._**

**_Siempre tuya Clarisse"_**

Al terminar de leer la carta, la castaña volvía a mirar las fotos deacuerdo a la descripción que daba Clarisse en ella; miraba de nueva cuenta el leve cabello del niño observando que no era negro, era totalmente claro que por la calidad de la impresión debía camuflar lo cenizo. La bajaba lentamente sin arrugarla mirando hacia la nada, las fotografías hablaban por si solas y ahora las pruebas eran irrefutables. Se negaba a creer que Draco Malfoy no era hijo único después de todo, pues había otro que había sido el primogénito y por lo tanto heredero en parte de la fortuna del ex mortifago; quién diría que ese hombre no solo mostrara la peor faceta lavando dinero, asesinando inocentes al servicio de un loco mestizo sino que ahora tenía un pasado, algo que probablemente Draco y Narcissa desconocían.

-Su nombre es… Lúcien, es hijo de Lucius- La castaña hacia una pausa colocando cuidadosamente la primera carta que había leído aún impresionada de lo que se había enterado.

-Es… hermano de Draco- Finalizaba la chica al pensar si en algun momento el platinado sabía todo eso, pero lo descartaba debido a que esas cartas estaban cerradas cuando las había encontrado en la biblioteca. A pesar de que el chico andaba por la casa a su antojo no podía haberse enterado de ese hecho, puesto que ella concluía que a él no le gustaban los libros, al menos no la literatura. Por aquel motivo, el desconocía la verdad.


	23. Miedo a perderte

**Miedo a perderte**

Habia sido una tarde llena de sorpresas para Draco Malfoy; se notaba mas ojeroso y pálido que de costumbre probablemente por la falta de tranquilidad y sueño que la soledad de Estocolmo le producía. No comprendía por que motivo se sentía cansado, más agotado que nunca puesto que esa mañana despertó con desgano, incluso no se había preocupado por su "moneda de cambio" ya que llevaban días sin cruzar palabra por más que ambos lo desearan.

Llevaba el maletín de piel de becerro no solo lleno de billetes, sino de algunos galeones en oro que le había solicitado a Potter la última ocasión donde le había enviado la lechuza. Caminó a paso lento hacia la mansión escuchándose el crujir de la nieve; abrió el portón topándose con el hombrecillo harapiento que había terminado de asear la vivienda.

-Bienvenido sea amo Malfoy, Plumber le tiene lista su copa de Moscatel como a usted tanto le gusta- El hombrecillo de orejas dobladas se frotaba las manos sin mirar al platinado quien restándole importancia entraba para dirigirse a la sala y sentarse en el sofá para tomar un descanso bien merecido. Soltó un gran suspiro esbozando una sonrisa para después servirse copiosa y abundantemente su bebida predilecta.

-Donde carajos esta Granger- Preguntaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-La prisionera esta en la biblioteca amo, usted tenía razón ese lugar le gusta mucho- Indicaba el elfo quien por alguna razón se frotaba las manos con más ansiedad que las anteriores.

-Que me estas ocultando maldito parásito inútil- El platinado se levantaba acercándose al elfo quien retrocedía pensando que sería el fin; sus oojos cristalizados y vidriosos se abrían un poco más al notar el enfado de su amo.

-Plumber malo!..- En ese instante el hombrecillo desaparecía en un parpadear de ojos dejando al chico de mirada gris con la palabra en la boca.

-Hijo de la mierda!, después de esto arreglo cuentas contigo- Draco amenazaba dando el último trago a su copa de Moscatel para salir corriendo hacia la biblioteca; sus pasos se hacían escuchar debido a la amplitud y volumen de la casona. Pensaba que quizá el elfo lo había engañado dejándose influenciar por el poder de convencimiento e idealismos de Hermione Granger.

Recordaba que a esa chica le encantaba interceder por las criaturas mágicas por lo que no se le hacía extraño que hubiese persuadido al harapiento sirviente que la liberase otorgándole una prende que probablemente habría hurtado de su recamara mientras el no se encontraba en casa. No deseaba pensar que había huído dando la ubicación exacta de la mansión de Estocolmo, se negaba a creer que había llegado el final de sus planes que tan cuidadosamente había maquinado cubriendo el más mínimo detalle.

Casi podía apreciar la cara de burla de Harry potter mientras unos tipos lo escoltaban a una celda contigua a la de su padre; aunque en el peor de los escenarios estaría Hermione al lado de ese tipo mirándolo con asco, con rabia pero a la vez con triunfo ya que se cobraría cada segundo que la había tenido encerrada degustando el veredicto del Wizengamot una vez aprehendido.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar donde Plumber le había dicho que se encontraba sintiéndose cansado, agotado quizá por las incontables ocasiones en las que se había transformado en cuervo. Abrió el portón con demasiada fuerza observando que la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado, volteó agresivamente mirándo los estantes que seguramente había revuelto preocupado de su partida.

-Maldita sangre sucia!- Sacó su varita apuntando hacia uno de los libreros directamente.

-Repulso!- Sus ojos se concentraban con demasiada ira en cada uno de los manuscritos.

-Reducto!- Vociferaba de la misma manera destrizando varios tomos que estaban ubicados en el fondo haciéndolos añicos como un huevo relleno de confeti que es reventado con alevosía por un niño malcriado en una fiesta infantil. Su respiración era más pesada y arrastrada, se acuclillaba casi dejándose caer en seco sobre sus rodillas sintiendo la impotencia de no haber estado antes para evitar que aquella chica castaña se escapara de Estocolmo.

Comenzaba a sudar frío, su pecho y torso desnudo estaba más pálido que nunca; sus cabellos dorados se pegaban a su frente mientras que sus ojos de plata líquida se dilataban al saber lo que le esperaba. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que los aurores arribaran a la mansión para capturarlo. -Tengo que huír con un carajo!, maldito parásito inútil- Draco lanzaba otro hechizo que rebotó hacia uno de los retratos de su rancio abolengo, aquel que había vivido en la época de las cruzadas pintado adecuadamente en óleo sobre tela; obras que a pesar del tiempo se conservan intactas.

Su cuerpo temblaba, el miedo corroía sus venas que se marcaban como caminos hinchándose un poco debido a la tensión de haber descuidado su moneda de cambio. - Es el fin- Finalizaba con los nervios hechos polvo por lo que vendría después de que encontraran a la chica sin estar concluido su negocio.

-¿Es el fin de que?- El platinado escuchó la voz que había esperado, volteó lentamente fijando su mirada e los ojos acaramelados de una chica que estaba en el marco de la puerta absorta del desorden que había encontrado cuando llegó. Malfoy sintió que la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas regresando sus sentidos y estribos uno a uno en su lugar.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!- Preguntaba desesperado levantándose para ir hacia a ella con una mezcla de alegría, rabia, impotencia y soberbia que tenía por creer que se había fugado. -¡Dime donde carajos estabas!- Imperaba de nueva cuenta ignorando el sándwich que la castaña tenia en las manos dejándolo caer mientras que ella solo sintió que el plato se le resbalaba escuchando el crujir de la porcelana que chocaba contra el suelo de mármol.

Hermione contemplaba horrorizada el semblante del chico, ya que no era el mismo de días atrás; lo notaba ojeroso, un poco más delgado y sobre todo con la mente más perturbada que otros días. Sólo se limitó a observarlo detenidamente para poder averiguar aunque fuese un poco sobre ese estado que comenzaba a preocuparle, ¿Preocuparle Malfoy?, era claro que había tenido una atracción bastante fuerte hacia a el, pero a tal grado de preocuparle una persona que solo la miraba como un espécimen raro, una aberración de la naturaleza no era precisamente alguien por quien se debiera de alarmar ligeramente siquiera.

-Fui a la cocina por algo de comer solamente- Hermione no quería discutirle, pues aunque le pareciera extraño, ese actuar tan repentino acompañado de esas ojeras no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Desvió la mirada a su alrededor para apreciar los estragos de la ira de Draco contemplando los libros destrozados por toda la biblioteca como si un regimiento de Dóxy hubiese bailoteado y brincoteado por todo el lugar recordándole un poco la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Guilderoy Lockhart.

-Entonces el mugriento me mintió!, mira que si te escapas te mato Granger- El platinado la tomaba de la mejilla con una mano obligándola a mirarlo mientras que ella estaba algo alarmada por su extraño cambio de ánimo que lo asociaba sin duda a aquel gélido y preocupante estado.

-No… no te mintió Malfoy yo estaba aquí y solo fui a la cocina por algo… solo eso- La castaña lo miraba fijamente a los ojos lleno de temor, por un lado sabía que descargaría esa furia con el elfoy por otro sería mala idea hacerlo enfadar ahora que tenía un poco más de libertad.

-Y quién carajos te crees para pasearte por la casa como si fueses una invitada Granger- Aproximaba su rostro al suyo quedando a escasos milímetros de esos labios rosados, de ese aroma a vainilla que llegaba a su nariz poniéndolo ahora nervioso. La ojimiel no le apartaba la mirada, sabía que contradecir a Draco Malfoy equivaldría a alentarlo aún más en cualquiera de esas locuras que rondaban en su mente parecido a avivar una llamarada introduciendo más leña para hacerla crecer y consumir todo a su paso.

Respiró entrecortadamente para tomarse un minuto y contemplar ese arete de esmeralda que el platinado tenía en su lóbulo; ahora para su desgracia la chica lo encontraba más atractivo que nunca teniendo a unos milímetros el calor de su piel. Esos pezones diminutos rosados al descubierto sirviendo de toque final a unos pectorales fuertes y traviesamente marcados era lo que la vista periférica de la castaña apreciaba discretamente mientras ese tiempo transcurría.

En ese instante sonaba otra campanada retumbando en la mansión para anunciar las cinco de la tarde. Draco no le dijo nada más; solo contempló esos ojos caramelo sintiendo el corazón acelerado, el cuerpo cansado por lo que dejó de hacer fuerza con aquella mano que sostenía las mejillas de la chica no abandonando esa mirada severa y penetrante debido al susto que se había llevado.

-Pensé que le habías dicho a Plumber que podía andar por la casa sin intentar escapar- Hermione no el apartaba la mirada pero sentía que su respiraciónse volvía más entrecortada. Malfoy había bebido moscatel, lo había olido en su aliento mentolado mezclado con cigarro; simplemente un aroma excitante, sofisticado, en pocas palabras… un olor a hombre.

-Pero.. si tanto te molesta que ande por donde sea puedo quedarme en la habitación… yo lo que quiero es largarme de este lugar lo antes posible, asi que no importa el lugar donde me encuentre, a final de cuentas… tendre que regresar ¿No es asi?- No comprendía todavía el motivo por el cual le comenzaba a agradar ese sitio, ya que por un lado era una celda de mármol y caoba negra cubierta de nieve donde su única compañía era un elfo, asi como también un reloj alto que marcaba cada hora estruendosamente, tan solo desvió su mirada mientras que Draco comenzaba a sentir que le partían el alma aquellas palabras. "Quiero regresar" "Quiero largarme de aquí" significaba para él "No te soporto, me das asco"; palabras mismas que la sugestión y la paranoia le otorgaba en dosis aparentemente inofensivas pero peligrosas.

-Te largarás de aquí cuando yo lo decida asquerosa impura… ya que si yo quiero te quedarías aquí de por vida, jamás verías a tu adorado Potter, jamás volverías con tus padres, esto… - El chico tomaba a la castaña de la cintura agresivamente pegándola a su cuerpo deteniéndose por un instante sin terminar la frase pues ahora estaba contemplándola completamente. Ese contacto le daba miedo, terror, ira contra si mismo, dolor, y muy en contra de sus arraigados principios… amor. -…Esto será tu penitencia por ser participe de mi desgracia, pagaras junto con el pendejo del cara partida tanto tiempo de … tanto..- No pudo terminar, sintió un nudo en la garganta, algo que le impedía decirle cosas que carecían de fundamento, pues él y solo él, había sido el culpable de no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre y a su destino cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué me detestas Malfoy?, ¿Por ser una sangre sucia?... o por que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que te equivocaste- La llamarada en los ojos de Hermione volvía a avivarse, después de tanto tiempo que había decidido tomar una posición apática descubría que no podía soportar que la humillase un minuto más, ante todo era una digna Gryffindor y si había de morir sería de pie y con orgullo, jamás arrinconada como la famosa rata de biblioteca con la que la comparaban. Le sostuvo la mirada gallardamente, fruncía el ceño un poco y apretaba sus dientes hasta casi hacerlos rechinar… la leona estaba despertando de nuevo.

-No eres más que un intento mediocre de ti mismo- Finalizaba la chica mientras que Draco sentía ganas de matarla por esas palabras, de despedazarla hasta no quedar nada de ella, deseaba besarla con intensidad por volverlo a mirar de esa manera.

-Callate maldita… tu no sabes lo que es tener que soportar la mierda de los demás riéndote como un idiota o cual vil payaso de circo mientras que en la soledad no quedan mas que sombras y esta marca hija de puta..-Apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en la pared rosando la mejilla de la chica para que la contemplara… - ¡Mirala!, ¡Observala bien Granger!, por culpa del hijo de perra de tu amante tuvimos que seguir este camino, tomar esta decisión sin que se nos consultara..- El platinado se aproximaba a su boca mirándola con furia recriminando todos los hechos a pesar de no ser culpable directamente, pero ella se defendería , sacaría las garras a sabiendas que le podría costar otra semana en la habitación de los elfos, ya no le importaba, saldría de ahí a como diera lugar, viva o muerta.

-Harry no tuvo la culpa Malfoy, el tan solo fue un chico que no deseo que esto pasara, deseaba una vida normal como tu la hubieses querido, pero a diferencia que enfrentó su destino y tu sales huyendo como un maldito cobarde.. Quien… Quien es la sangre sucia ahora Huron botador?—ella le hacía frente escuchando el respirar pesado del platinado quien tenía los ojos grises llenos de furia, de rencor.. de asco.

-No digas estupid….- En ese momento intentaba someterla más para demostrarle quien mandaba, pero sintió un malestar estomacal que lo hizo trastabillar un poco. Hermione se quedó sorprendida de que soltara su agarre tan bruscamente y sin hacerle daño, observaba que retrocedía un poco poniéndose la mano en el estomago; la respiración del chico comenzaba a acerlerarse, el color palido de su piel bajaba dos tonos más de lo normal y algunas gotas de sudor se alcanzaban a contemplar en la frente del chico.

La Gryffindor se alarmó un poco al escucharlo toser secamente alcanzándose a prescibir sus pulmones cansados. Sabía que Draco fumaba; pero de ser el caso, un enfisema tardaba mucho en hacer estragos, así que sin pensarlo trató de ayudarlo queriendo sostenerlo del hombre pero el chico de ojos grises le dio un manotazo alejándola de él como si le resultara realmente repulsiva.

-Malfoy te sientes bien?- Cuestionaba la chica arqueando la ceja de manera preocupada.

-No es nada Granger alejate!- Malfoy estaba asustado y absorto culpando a las tantas transformaciones en cuervo que ahora le cobraban la factura; un efecto secundario de la magia metamórfica que se presentaba cuando se abusaba de manera liberal de una transformación sin medirla adecuadamente en tiempos reglamentarios. La ojimiel contemplaba la actitud renuente y arisca que tenía deseando saber lo que sucedía, pero él era orgulloso hasta en ese aspecto sacando un orgullo del que obviamente estaba careciendo.

-Quien te crees que eres para tocarme estúpida- Jadeando con intensidad debido a la ira que corría sus venas Draco mostraba su palidez como clara señal de que las cosas no estaban ligeramente bien. No se atrevió a mirarla, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie y mucho menos de una sabelotodo que no estaría con él, que se largaría terminando el trato que tenía con Potter, que se esfumaría de su vida para no volverla a ver nunca; debía ser realista, Hermione Granger no se enamoraría de él, no lo vería como a Potter, no le dedicaría una sonrisa tierna todos los días, no a él.. no a un mortifago hundido en el fango.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, contemplaba la actitud tan infantil e inmadura de Malfoy quien no permitía que nadie le ayudara. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia a el y observó de nuevo sus ojos vidriosos concluyendo que estaba mas mal de lo que pensaba, no era el mismo tranquilo y bebedor que había conocido desde que estaban en Estocolmo sino alguien más arisco y temeroso. Se acercó a el con suavidad sintiendo el respirar tan agitado del platinado quien todavía desviaba la mirada para evitar ver esos ojos de caramelo que tanto le gustaban.

Con su mano derecha tocaba su frente despacio, lentamente como si hubiera demasiado tiempo para examinarlo; sintió la frialdad que tenía humedeciendo su palma con las gotas de sudor que en su frente brotaban como si se tratara de una fuente. Apoyó sus dedos para después deslizarla suavemente hacia su mejilla con dulzura, las yemas rosando su piel nívea se daban un festin que electrizaban sus sentidos.

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco, tomaba su mentón para posar sus ojos en esos hermosas monedas de plata que ahora estaban más dilatadas, en cambio el platinado tuvo que enfrentarla; observaba claramente que aquel rostro ahora se posaba en él como tanto había deseado sintiendo más temor que antes, su cuerpo cortado se fragmentaba un poco más con esos toques tan angelicales y sublimes pues eran parecidos a los de su madre; Narcissa siempre acariciaba a Draco de esa manera. Pero en ese momento volvía a él la imagen donde había visto a Granger y a Potter besándose en la afueras de la cabaña de Hagrid, sintó ardor nuevamente pensando que esos toques eran falsos, vacíos, sin vida, de lástima.. y nadie merecía eso por lo que tomó su varita y la empujó para apuntarle con ella.

-Malfoy que te sucede?- La chica se quedaba atónita de aquel cambio tan radical que había tenido en segundos. -No te ves bien, tenemos que ir con un sanador o enviar a Plumber por uno, ¿Tan repulsiva soy para ti que ni si quiera me dejas ayudarte?- Intentaba acercarse de nuevo pero él retrocedía con la varita en ristre todavía.

-No te atrevas a hacer tal cosa o no me importará aniquilarte Granger, solo así obtendrías tu jodida libertad- La mano le temblaba al sostener el madero, era obvio que estaba aterrado con esa recaída contando con que desde niño siempre había sido nervioso; en cada tormenta corría como un conejo a los brazos de su madre indicándole que no podía conciliar el sueño. Ahora deseaba discimular que todo estaba en orden a sabiendas que ignoraba lo que le pasaba.

-No seas obstinado Malfoy, solo observa como estas!- Replicaba la chica elevando la voz peo el platinado se alejaba de ella sintiendo que su estómago estaba haciéndose polvo del malestar que estaba experimentando.

-Llamaré a Plumber para que me lleve a la recamara una poción revitalizante- Se recargaba en el picaporte de la puerta preguntándose si era sincera la preocupación que la castaña sentía al verlo de esa manera, pero regresaba a él las imágenes con Potter que lo desquiciaban como a un dragón encabronado cuando le es hurtado su huevo.

Hermione todavía estaba algo contrariada por el estado en el que Draco se encontraba, pensaba que quizá el cansancio había hecho estragos en su cuerpo , que lo más prudente y necesario era que tomara un descanso, pues desconocía el ritmo que había adquirido a raíz de todo el asunto del secuestro. Desvió la mirada pensando en lo que había descubierto en días anteriores sobre su medio hermano, pero no consideraba sensato decirle tal cosa por la situación en la que se encontraba; caminó hacia el escritorio de caoba negra para tomar el libro que había leído por algunos días y evitar el contacto con Malfoy.

-Entonces me encierro en la habitación o puedo venir por lo menos aquí- Puntualizaba la chica una vez que tenía entre sus brazos el manuscrito para disponerse a salir mientras que el platinado sentía que su cuerpo ardía profundamente como una especie de brazas internas haciéndolo sudar frío a causa de lo que ahora adjudicaba una enfermedad parecida a la gripe.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero no intentes… no intentes nada estupido Granger..- Draco se dirigía a su habitación sintiendo que el cuerpo se le cortaba más conforme marcaba sus pasos; su piel estaba sudorosa y más pálida de lo normal concluyendo que debía limitar sus transformaciones al momento de salir de la mansión, pues si abusaba de esa habilidad sería equivalente a una muerte segura sin tener derecho siquiera a despedirse del único ser que amaba en el mundo; su madre, y tenía que estar fuerte para poder dejarle un sustento decente digno de una reina, se lo había propuesto y debía cumplirlo costara lo que costara.

Hermione deseaba seguirlo, ese semblante no era normal en el chico por más lechosa que fuera su piel parecida a la nieve de Estocolmo; lo conocía engreído, petulante, orgulloso, burlón, pero jamás había visto que enfermara de esa manera. Estaba por demás decirle "que te mejores" ya que cada cosa que dijera o hiciera sería contraproducente o caminar por un campo lleno de explosivos con escasos segundos para escapar una vez detonados, asi que se limitó a dejarlo ir para ver si entre todos los libros que estaban fuera de su lugar alguno hablaba de los síntomas que se presentaban.

Pensaba que era un buen momento para escribir algo para sus padres, pero no encontraría la forma de enviarla debido a que no había lechuzas rondando por la región y de haberlas, seguramente no estarían ligeramente entrenadas en la mensajería; se acomodó el cabello y se dispuso a caminar entre las hojas destrozadas que se encontraban por el piso de mármol para dirigirse a las estanterías y buscar lo adecuado para verificar el estado de Malfoy.

-Debería dejarte morir maldito imbecil- Pensaba para si misma pero el no hacer nada significaba para ella no tener valores humanos, aquellos que sus padres le habían inculcado desde niña con siempre el ideal de hacer algo por sus semejantes y dejar un legado ante el mundo; palabras que el mismo Jack Granger abanderaba como si se trataran de un dogma de fe que debía ser aprendido y llevado a la práctica.

Mientras buscaba el tomo adecuado que seguramente estaría seccionado en los de medicina o medimagia, se le presentaba de nuevo la imagen de Draco mirándola a los ojos, mirando su boca, sintiendo su respirar agitado y el calor de su cuerpo. No consideraba normal extrañarlo de esa manera cuando se iba, pues prácticamente era libre aunque fuese por unas horas en lo que regresaba del colegio o de sus negocios con Harry. Miraba para todos lados y por fin encontró algo que llamó su atención; reconocía la enciclopedia del medimago a kilómetros de distancia, pues tanto tiempo en la biblioteca de la escuela le habían creado un instinto de saber sin intentar buscar cualquier manuscrito que ahí se encontrara en espera de ser leído.

-Eureka- Mencionaba en susurro acercándose a tomar la mayoría que pudiese cargar hasta su habitación, pues si de algo estaba segura era que no dormiría esa noche hasta encontrar algun indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo y al estar hojeando el primero, volvía a su memoria la forma en la que el chico platinado retrocedía tocándose el estómago, el color se le había aclarado más de lo normal y su sudor era algo notorio en sus cabellos rubios.

La castaña sintió una opresión en el pecho, pensando que él estaba solo, esa mirada era la de un niño asustado, uno que esperaba ser curado con la mas dulce de las ternuras, alguien que estuviera en vela para estar al pendiente de su estado esperando una pronta mejoría. Por un momento pensaba en la madre del chico, quizá ella ignoraría todo lo sucedido mientras él tenía que sufrir solo por su maldito ego y su terquedad, pero no encontraba la manera de hacérselo saber siquiera; contemplaba que quizá Plumber pudiese transportarse hasta la mansión Malfoy pero consideraba demasiado arriesgado crearle un problema con Draco quien no soportaría que lo ayudaran y mucho menos un elfo; seres que consideraba de la peor categoría.

Por otro lado ella estaba preocupada, sus manos temblaban un poco imaginándose lo peor, pensando que jamás volvería a ver al chico por mucho que lo detestara, ¿detestarlo?, ¿A una persona a la que se extraña , se le detesta?. Tan solo esas eran algunas contradicciones de la ojimiel quien se concentraba cada vez mas en la búsqueda del remedio para el mal que tenía su captor. Probablemente una vez sano volvería a tratarla peor que basura, mas bajo que la escoria misma pero el ver su sonrisa a cambio la haría sentir feliz.

-¿Yo preocupada por Malfoy?- Se detenía un momento al hojear el índice de enfermedades crónicas que se encontraban alfabéticamente en el primer manuscrito. Se le vino a la cabeza su mirada, aquellos ojos que irradiaban miedo como la primera ocasión en el hogar Malfoy donde fue torturada por Bellatrix. Recordaba que Draco estaba muerto de miedo, parecía un pequeño en busca de ayuda, necesitaba alguien que estuviera con el para darle fuerza; ella tenía a sus amigos, pero al parecer comprendía que él tenía que enfrentar un cruel destino solo, en las sombras y sin nadie que estuviera para poder orientarlo por lo menos en el camino del mal.

"No necesito tu Lástima", esa frase venía a su mente cuando estuvo a solas con el en el gran comedor antes de ser llevados a la torre especial de premios anuales. "Eres tan hermosa"… recordó algo que en sueños había escuchado, esa ocasión en que sus sentidos se habían aletargado pensando en que quizá estuviese muerta.. Ese rostro de angel que la cubria con su cuerpo ahora tenía forma.

-Draco fue quien…- Se recargaba en una de las columnas cayendo a la cuenta de algunas cosas, pues aún el chico tenía la quemadura de la mano que se hizo con la varita; era la misma con la que le había pegado aquel dia que intentó escapar de la mansión de Estocolmo. Casi pudo sentir de nuevo la suavidad nívea de sus manos recorriendo su espalda, sus hombros llegando a la conclusión que si había alguien que la rescatara de una muerte segura, ese no sería Plumber.

-Draco me cuidó..- Había en ese momento un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, pero su corazón latió fuerte y acelerado al imaginárselo junto a ella, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola y sus ojos postrados en los suyos mostrando preocupación por su estado. Comenzaba a extrañarlo, había momentos en los que creía escuchar pisadas de nieve a las afueras de la mansión para darse cuenta que solo eran algunas aves u otros mamíferos que rondaban la casa en busca de alimento; el tiempo infernal de la espera en la llegada de su carcelero, de su captor, de su hermoso verdugo con ojos de niño asustado.

-No puede ser que.. yo …-Cerraba el libro en seco dándose cuenta de una cosa de la cual deseaba huir, pues no solo quería obtener su libertad para no sentir en su cuerpo ese éxtasis a donde Draco Malfoy probablemente la llevaría, ese clímax de despertar una mañana semidesnuda para poder contemplarse al espejo después de haber completado la metamorfosis de niña a mujer. Había algo más y peligroso, pues cuando el cuerpo desea no le importa nada más que su propia felicidad sin importar siquiera los protocolos o estados de animo de nadie; al cuerpo solo le interesa vivir, experimentar, desear, tocar, amar, pero el corazón es algo totalmente distinto, un órgano dedicado a ver cada detalle e inmortalizarlo en algo mucho mas hermoso o mas malévolo del original.. El amor mismo estaba naciendo en Hermione Granger, aquella necesidad no solo de su cascarón platinado, sino de su mirada, sus palabras, su sonrisa, su sarcasmo, su terquedad, su pasado, su presente.. Ella ahora estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.


	24. Mascara de cuero

**Máscara de cuero.**

Ella había abeirto lo sojos con dificultad, se sentía cansada con los músculos entumecidos debido al frío de perros que ese lugar estaba produciendo. Tradó de levantarse pero se daba cuenta que sus extremidades se encontraban atadas; podía experimentar el dolor que en sus muñecas se cernía aunque por fortuna podía mover los labios.

Sus cabellos negro achocolatados se encontraban un pcoc alborotados seguramente por el traslado del último lugar donde se encontró. Giró su cabeza con dificultad preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio que parecía un calabozo de la edad media donde confinaban a las brujas antes de rostizarlas en la hoguera.

-Theo… Blaise- La chica susurraba ahogando un grito al ver sus dos amigos atados de espalda a espalda inconsientes; rogaba por que estuviesen dormidos ya que deacuerdo a la media y escaza luz que se apreciaba, habían sido severamente goleados.

Pansy Parkinson abrió los ojos de tal manera que deseaba gritar, pero sabía que nadie los ayudaría y empeoraría las cosas dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Aquellas paredes grisáceas y carcomidas que los rodeaban podían hacer parecer a Azkaban como un sitio hermoso para vacacionar.

-Blaise... Theo, despierten!- Ella insistía un poco más para llamar su atención pero era inútil, aquellos dos estaban más desmayados que un par de hombres aturdidos.

Notaba que su cuello le dolía otro poco al observar ese sitio donde se encontraban. Se recargaba en la rugosa y fría pared haciendo memoria sobre esa captura; aún no le quedaba claro quién era el secuestrador y de saberlo, quizá hubiese sido la misma persona que tenía a Granger.

Recordó que esa tarde habían decidido quedarse en la mazmorra; Pansy Parkinson tendría la visita de un chico que había cazado después de unas semanas atrás, un trigueño atractivo adicto al deporte de escobas como del gobstone perteneciente a los Ravenclaw.

La morena tenía buena relación con McGowen, el actual príncipe de los Slytherin por lo que gozaba de ciertos provilegios que le permitían tanto salir a cualquier hora como dejar entrar a sus "acompañantes en turno", pues el noviazgo no era una de sus metas en la vida precisamente.

Dos horas antes de que el nuevo juguetito de la morena llegara, se encontró con Blaise quien acababa de enterarse que su madre se había divorciado por quinta vez; éste hecho ya no le sorprendía, pero se preocupaba por el estado emocional en el que quedaba su progenitora con cada derrota amorosa anotada.

Se había sentado en el sofá de piel negra y botones unidos estilo clásico sirviéndose una copa de weakey en las rocas; la morena lo miraba inquisitiva aunque intuyendolo que pasaba en realidad. La chica estaba leyendo una revista conocida como "Magic Feme F"; una publicación tan frívola que hacía ver a "corazón de bruja" como una joya de la literatura feminista, ya que las columnas morbosas son lo que más vende.

-Pensé que irías a tu casa este fin de semana, digo… todo es mejor a permanecer en este cuchitril ¿No te parece?- Parkinson no apartaba la vista de las fotos del último grito de la moda en Mónaco y Millán; no era su costumbre mirar a los ojos a menos que le interesara demasiado el tema o simplemente quisiera comprobar las habilidades sexuales de un chico que tenía en la mira.

Blaise conocía su forma de ser, asi que no le tomó importancia observando la botella que colocada en el centro de mesa se consumiría con el paso de la conversación.

-Decidí quedarme aquí, además en casa no tendría concentración por las contínuas tertulias de mi madre … y te apuesto que tendrá más ahora que esta soltera- Bebía un sorbo de la copa mientras que la morena alzaba los hombros un pcoco sin despegar sus ojos de la revista.

-Pues no se como le harás pero necesito que te vuelvas invisible y te quedes sin habla el día de hoy- La chica lo miraba por solo un minuto- En pocas palabras no me hagas poner el letrero de "No molestar" en el dormitorio- Con naturalidad indicaba como si se tratara de hablar del clima. Blaise rió un poco descifrando aquellas palabras mirándo hacia el techo recostándose a lo largo del love seat.

-Traten de no hacer escándalo o en el mejor de los casos deberían colocar una barrera contra ruidos- El moreno soltaba una carcajada perio era agredido levemente por un libro volador que le había lanzado a la chica.

-Conozco el siginficado de la discreción Zabinni, además yo creo que deberías hacer lo mismo- Parkinson reía también y por fin mostraba interés en la conversación, así que se incorporó cruzándose de brazos para después encender un cigarro y ladearse el cabello arqueando una ceja.

-Todos los de Slytherin saben que te has tirado a Greengrass- Lo apuntaba con el cigarrillo para después dar una bocanad, mientras tanto el moreno se levantaba para tomar un cigarrillo de la caja de la chica.

-A cual de las dos te refieres?-

-¿Acaso hay una diferencia o relevancia entre las dos?- Indicaba con sarcasmo la chica Slytherin. -¿Crees que el orden de los "factores" altera el producto Blaise?- Pansy soltaba una risa más después de utilizar comillas aereas refiriéndose a sus amigas; cabe mencionar que no era fraternal en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales en cualquiera de sus estilos y formas por lo que no le importaba si lastimaba o pisoteaba con sus palabras.

-Solo lo hice un par de veces con Daphne, no es para tanto Pans- Daba otra bocanada a su cigarrillo recargándose en el respaldo del love seat.

-Pues deberían ser más, tanto a ella como a ti les hace falta- Soltaba una risa cuando en ese momento llegaba un muchacho de melena hasta el cuello.

-Hola, veo que están hablando de las hermana Greengrass- El jóven se senteaba en el sillón que solía usar Draco para departir con sus amigos tomándo un cigarrillo y una copa de Weaskey al igual que Blaise.

-No son un tema que me agrade, pero es algo para dejar para la posteridad- La morena reía un poco al observar que su camarada serpiente rodaba los ojos un poco.

-Ustedes saben lo que pasó, además la zorra de Astoria se lo merecía por haber tratado a Draco de esa manera- Pansy concluía sirviéndose una copá domo sus demás amigos pensando que su "encuentro" estearía en dos horas y media, tiempo estimado para poder departir sin ser molestados.

-Pues yo la vi muy pegada con el hígado de McGowen, ya saben que aunque no acostumbre meterme en cotillas no quiere decir que finja sordera - Nott mencionaba recargandose en el respaldo y observandolo la expresión de asco que tenía Parkinson.

-Menuda perra arribista como su hermana- Se quejaba la morena sin perder los estribos; después de todo le gustaba enfrentar incluo aquellos arrebatos con elegancia comportándose a la altuira que siempre estuvo acostumbrada.

-No podemos culpar de todo a Astoria- Replicaba Blaise con una expresión algo molesta, por otro lado a la morena le parecía extraño el cambio tan radical.

-Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que ella te gusta Blaise, aunque de ser así, ¿Qué carajos fue lo que le viste?- Rodaba los ojos inclinándose un poco hacia adelante- O no me digas que ya probaste el punto de que efectivamente es rubia natural- La morena no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada haciendo que Nott le siguiera un poco el juego, mientras tanto Zabinni se incorporaba un poco tratando de discimular la molestia que había generado ese comentario.

-Simplemente Draco tampoco la quería, o al menos no la amaba como muchos pensaban; recuerda que fue precisamente él quien rompió el compromiso- El moreno intentaba ocultar la verdad de lo suceddo con aquella relación arreglada por Lucius.

Todos sabían en aquel círculo de aristócratas, frívolos y asesinos racistaas de Slytherin que los Greengrass estaban quebrados; por lo que aquella unión con los Malfoy significaría pargar bastantes hipotecas atrasadas asi como obtener el status de los segundos favoritos de Tom Riddle en caso de haber logrado la supremacía un año atrás.

Lucius fue enenjuiciado y encarcelado nio por sus andanzas como seguidor de Lord Voldemort, sino por el crecimiento ilícito del que se había hecho para enriquecerse al subir como la espuma dentro de las personas más importantes de Londres. En ese momento el señor Greengrass decidió anular la pormesa de matrimonio argumentando a los medios de comunicación como "El profeta" que no permitirían que una hija suya se involucrara con un exmortífago o hijo de éste.

Pansy comprendió los sentimientos Draco cuando aquella unión no se pudo llevar a cabo; pues también supo lo dificil que fue para el verse cubieto por todo el fango mientras Lucius se encerraba en una celda sin confrontar esos aberrantes hechos. Esa era la razón primordial por la que la morena odiaba a la rubia desde que se había enterado del rechazo, consideraba una cobardía el no reconocer que también sus padres habían aceptado pertenecer por fin a las filas de Riddle.

-Nadie sabíamos sobre los fraudes del padre de Draco- Blaise comentaba venenosamente haciendo que Theo quien conocía al platinado desde niños, se indignaba por tal muestra de deslealtad.

-Callate tonto, apuesto que tu sabías sobre eso, no habia cosa que Draco no compartiera con nosotros, también debdo decir lo mismo de ti Blaise, si no te delatamos ante el ministero o ante Voldemort fue por que precisamente él nos sacó de todo esto- Replicaba el chico de melena castaña rubia mientras que la morena observaba a aquellos obstinados apunto de pelearse como un par de reptiles marcando el territorio.

Pansy consideraba relativamente normal no tener amigas de su mismo sexo, puesto que termniaba odiandola por causar sensaciones extrañas o llamar demasiado la atención en los novios de éstas; pero en ocasiones anhelaba conseguirse una para evitar lidiar con la testosterona escandalosa de sus amigos hombres.

-Ustedes dos, ya basta- Interrumpia la morena. -Escuchen bien- Se acercaba a la mesa de centro apuntándolos con el cigarro. - Com me arruinen la noche par de machos imbéciles los transormaré en babosas y las tendre de mascota lo que resta el fin de semana- Finalizaba la chica dejpando a los otros dos un poco calmados; la conocían lo suficiente para respetear sus palabras, pues siempre terminaba cumpliendo sus amenazas.

-Pansy, es que no…- El castaño no había terminado de hablar cuando los tres sintieron una serie de lazos enredándose en su cuerpo. Blaise fue el primero en ser interceptado observando la manera en la que Theo intentaba tomar su varita para liberarse, péro todo fue inútil ya que la presión era demasiada a tal grado de cortar la concentracion al momento de emplear hechizos.

-Retrat…- Pansy intentaba dirigirse a los retratos que adornaban las paredes pero la figura que se hayaba aproximándose a paso lento a ellos realizaba un encantamiento donde los encerraba en un cubo verdoso.

-Quien eres?...- Blaise y Pansy preguntaron casi ahogados por la presión de las cuerdas, así que por ende la visibilidad era complicada. Pansy alcanzaba a distinguir una máscara, pero esta no era como las conocidas en los mortios, y de ser uno de ellos no atacaría a los "suyos". Theo por su parte pudo distinguir un poco mas del agresor, y a pesar de restarle importancia a la máscara observaba borrosamente que el individuo era calvo, sus ropas eran oscuras pero no vestía túnica.

Pansy recordó aquella ocasión dándose cuenta que llevaban algunos días en ese sitio pero habían despertado después a causa de la inconciencia. -Theo… Blaise- La morena intentaba despertarlos pero solo se escuchaban sus quejidos y sonidos guturales a causa de la golpiza que habia sufrido.

-Veo que despertaron…- Una voz ligertamente grave les llamaba por detrás de los barrotes y en ese instante Pansy volteaba para ver de quien se trataba. Se llevó una sorpresa al contemplar algo peculiar en el rostro del que seguramente era su atacante, pues llevaba una media mascara de cuero cosida maltrechamente pensando que pudo haberla elaborado un totno o un pésimo costurero.

-Quien… eres y que quieres de nosostros hijo de perra- Retaba la morena y acto seguido un rayo de color grisáceo golpeaba en su pecho haciendola retorce de dolor; cada fibra de sus organos se contraía demasiado como si forzadamente intentaran fusionarse. Sólo un par de lágrimas a causa de ese suplicio corto escapaban un poco de sus ojos mientras lo miraban con repulsión y rabia.

El agresor le había enviado el maleficio torturador pues su varita irregular estaba en ristre por el exterior de la celda- Siempre la misma berraca y parlanchina ¿No es asi Pansy Parkinson?, a decir verdad no se como le hicieron los tipos que te manoseaban sin que dijeras por lo menos una de tus… sandeces- El individuo reía a carcajadas y con malicia haciendo que la morena deseara acabarlo en la menor oportunidad pero debía tragarse el orgullo y el coraje para veriguar de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?- Pansy preguntaba en un hilo de voz escuchando un carraspeo del hombre que los había capturado.

-Conozco lo necesario, no soy tan idiota como para revelarte mi identidad- El agresor se cruzaba de brazos observándolos detenidamente para contemplar el trabajo realizado; esbozó una gran sonrisa torcida detrás de la máscara de piel y encendió un cigarro.

-Dicen que el que anda con serpientes a tirar veneno s enseña, o si no, dile al que se ha tirado a Astoria desde sexto que te lo explique- El secuestrador señalaba a Theodore Notte quien miraba con un ojo entrecerrado como consecuencia del puñetazo que había recibido seguramente por la calurosa "bienvenida" que les había otorgado; quizá el hombre tenía un deje de caballerosidad puesto que Pansy no presentaba golpes.

-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?... además… quien se tiró a Astoria no es Theo, es Blaise…- La morena aclaraba el punto pero a cambio recibió una risa mas burlona que la anterior por parte del secuestrador, al parecer esa confusión le causaba mucha gracia.

-Creo que te hace falta pulirte un poco más, eso si en verdad eres una perrita entrometida millonaria que seguramente se tira a su mayordomo en la cocina por hacer cabrear a sus papis cuando no le compran una barbie - La morena deseba casi asesinarlo por ese comentario tan ofensivo y sexista, pero no le daría el gusto de hacerla perder el control. - ¿Acaso todo este tiempo fuiste la tapadera de este hijo de puta?.. te sorprenderías de la supuesta lealtad que le ha tenido a Malfoy todo este tiempo, creeme que encontrarías muchas sorpresas, de verdad fascinantes como tanto te encantan pero bien..- Caminaba despacio alrededor del exterior del calabozo- …Ustedes no son quien me interesa- Pansy se quedaba pensativa arqeando una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nosotros debemos estar aquí?- Se despertaba por fin Blaise para mirar con dificultad y ojos hinchados al atacante mientras éste esbozaba otra sonrisa.

-Los Slytherin, como siempre deseando salvar el pellejo propio antes que la lealtad.- El moreno por alguna razón nenconrtaba esa voz demasiado familiar, no la había escuchado una, sino varias veces.

En cambio el secuestradro se ponía de espaldas sacándose la máscara para girar y posteriormente mostrarles algo que los dejó impactados; esa calvicie, esos ojos por más iregulares que estuviesen eran inconfundibles, a pesar de que la parte izquierda de su rostro estaba completamente desfigurada podía apreciarse la mirada que los tres que estaban atados conocían a la perfección.

-No puede ser pero si…- Theo lo había reconocido al instante abriendo con dificultad los ojos para poder enfocarlo a causa de la hinchazón.

-Pero tu estabas…- Blaise comentaba.

Aquel individuo los observaba sonriente como si acabara de tener un reeencuentro demasiado fraternal, no obstante los otros chicos no comprendían como era que él seguía con vida después de lo que se habían enterado seis meses atrás. Aquel rostro marcado no solo por el fuego sino por el odio, la furia, la desesperacion de esperar mucho tiempo para su incrustada ira contra el mundo que lo había dejado de esa manera.

-Draco es mio…- Finalizaba el joven de mirada azul rey hacia la nada comprendiendo lo que debía hacer.


	25. Ahora o nunca

**Ahora o nunca.**

Cristal Parker se encontraba mas frustada de lo normal tratando de averiguar sobre los secuestradores que seguramente estarían burlándose a carcajadas de su falta de eficiencia tachando su sagacidad al no tener ninguna pista de lo ocurrido. Constantemente se pasaba su mano por el cabello lacio mirándo las correlaciones que existían entre el primer secuestrador y el segundo.

Ese par de semanas transcurridas le habían dado la certeza de que ambos actuaban independientemente, ya que sería absurdo capturar a personas de dos bandos diferentes a menos que se tratara de un asunto demasiado personal con los cuatro capturados. Había preguntado a todos los alumnos que los conocían para averiguar si no habría alguna persona en común que los relacionara directamente; Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni eran parte de la misma casa, por ende no tenían siquiera una leve camaradería con Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor.

Por otro lado pensaba que el captor de la castaña debía tener algo contra el trio de oro y en especial con Harry Potter, no descartaba la idea a raíz de la misteriosa salida que había tenido hace días en un lugar en medio de la nada que separaba los caminos entre las estaciones de Londres y del colegio de Hechicería. En ese momento una chica llegaba a la oficina que anteriormente le pertenecía al viejo profesor de pociones; su cabello rubio ondulado lo tenía en coleta y sostenía entre sus manos un ejemplar del quisquilloso, periódico del cual su padre era el editor, diseñador, impresor y demás cosas como muestra de las carencias de un diario independiente.

-Luna que tal, creo que no es un buen momento para recibir visitas, estoy mas que cabreada con esta maldita situación y no puedo encontrar ninguna señal de nadie- Indicaba la auror sirviéndose una taza de café ameriano que tanto le encantaba sin mirar a la chica. Luna por su parte se sentaba en la silla del escritorio extendiendo el ejemplar que llevaba con tanto recelo y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-El café a la larga puede volverte mas nerviosa de lo que estas Cristal, además creo que estas ignorando algo importante- Indicaba la rubia haciendo una pausa. -Ya verificaste la habitación de Hermione?, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- Crystal volteaba en ese momento absorta, ya había registrado el lugar pero no había encontrado nada que le diera una pista del hombre que la capturó.

-No hay nada en ese lugar mas que un montón de libros que en mi vida, y creeme que es así, jamás leería como ella- Daba un sorbo a su taza de café mientras que Luna se levantaba despacio para tomar una para ella.

-Si tu fueras Hermione, ¿Quiénes serían tus enemigos?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué alguien querría capturarte?- La rubia preguntaba con naturalidad volviéndose a sentar una vez servido su café.

-No lo se..- Cristal tomaba asiento pensando un poco, no había analizado la situación desde otro angulo, al menos no uno diferente que una investigadora debía comprobar por lo que estaba un poco intrigada del verdadero móvil por el cual la castaña de Gryffindor había sido capturada. -Si yo fuera ella, creo que para comenzar tendría que estar involucrada seriamente con alguien que fuese el enemigo de ese hijo de puta..- Comenzaba a recordar los hechos y sobre todo las pruebas que había encontrado cerca de la cabaña del guarda bosques; aquel camafeo y la copa que estaban tiradas en el piso con las huellas de Potter y Malfoy no eran producto de la casualidad.

-Luna, necesito saber algo importante.- Los cabellos lacios de la auror caian sobre su frente al levantarse un poco para mirar a la rubia quien solo le sonreía como si se tratara de una pregunta vanal como el sabor del café. -Que relación tendría Hermione con Draco Malfoy o en su caso dado con el mismo Harry Potter.- La chica miraba su bebida aferrándose a ese ultimo argumento para comenzar a trabajar desde ahí.

-Tengo entendido que Malfoy odia a Hermione por ser…- La rubia se detuvo un momento.

-Sangre sucia, escoria del mundo mágico… Luna créeme que se sus jodidos prejuicios, ese Malfoy si que necesita quien le baje los cojones a la tierra- La rubia la miraba con ojos desorbitados mientras que la auror solo respiraba un poco para tranquilizarse. -Perdon, no era mi intención ser tan burda, pero es parte de lo que he averiguado aquí con el "maravilloso" pasado de los mortífagos en el área.- Concluía la chica para dejar a Lovegood continuar.

-No te preocupes Cristal, te comprendo, pero debo decirte que por esa misma razón ellos no tenían una relación más alla que la que no fuera humillarse o defenderse- Bebía su café suspirando un poco. -Aunque yo no estaría tan segura de que se odian.- Sonreía por alguna razón, pues ella los había visto en el comedor sin que se dieran cuenta al momento que se encontraban forcejeando uno con el otro para posteriormente avisarle a la profesora McGonagall que faltaban dos de los premios anuales para mudarse a la torre; en ese momento la directora los encontró.

-Entonces, solo nos queda Potter, y por lo que sé era uno de sus mejores amigos- Mencionaba la chica de cabello negro.

-Harry y Hermione son amigos solamente-

-No estoy tan segura sabes?- Cristal tenía la mirada en el picaporte de su oficina haciendo que la rubia arqueara la ceja desconcertada.

-Harry esta con Ginny, sería descabellado que la engañara precisamente con su mejor amiga no crees?- Luna intentaba dejar el beneficio de la duda pero comenzaba a atar los cabos uno a uno, por lo menos con los que contaba para descubrir un paso más.

-También sería descabellado que el secuestrador se apareciera por la puerta y nos dijera que querría tomar un café con nosotras ¿No crees eso?- La auror guiñaba el ojo mientras que la rubia arqueaba una ceja ante tal comentario sarcástico y divertido. - Es sencillo linda, en mi profesión se te inculca que todo puede suceder, incluso la cosa mas descabellada, loca, desequilibrada e insana puede ocurrir- Cristal se recargaba en la puerta sosteniendo su taza observando el color de la misma; el humo que despedía el aroma sencillamente la hacían calmarse y pensar detenidamente cada hecho como si estuviera en una maquina de tiempo que le permitía ver todos y cada uno de los detalles que había pasado por alto por ir al ritmo de la presión de encontrar a los criminales y entregarlos. -Nuestro trabajo es pensar como lo haría un mago tenebroso, bien lo decía mi mentor constantemente de ocho de la mañana a diez cuando nos daba clase.- Finalizaba danod un sorbo.

-Entonces crees que Harry y Hermione tenían algo que ver?- Preguntaba con duda la rubia.

-Si eso me da la pista para capturar al hijo de puta lo creeré como una maldita religión- Crystal sabía que tendría que encontrar la manera de averiguar las cosas mas a fondo, pensaba en la salida que tuvo Potter los días anteriores, pues no era normal que considerando que su amiga estaba privada de su libertad se paseara como si nada.

-Creo que tengo que hacer algo Luna, ¿Te importaría si nos vemos después?, debo ver a la profesora McGonagall para entregarle los últimos informes de los interrogatorios que hice hoy por Londres.-

-Por su puesto no te preocupes, nos vemos después, pero recuerda una cosa- En ese momento la detective la miraba inquisitiva.

-Si claro dime-

-Aveces lo que quieres… no es lo que deseas- Luna se levantaba de su silla dejando el café a medio consumir para volver a tomar su ejemplar del quisquilloso y salir a la puerta para retirarse; sus cabellos rizados la hacían ver como una muñequita de aparador que acompañado de esa sonrisa bondadosa hacía desarmar a cualquiera con tan solo esa mirada.

Cristal le devolvió la sonrisa no prestándole atención a esa frase, consideraba que aquella rubia a pesar de ser muy lista debía simplemente de enfocarse en la realidad y sentido de la urgencia. Se despidió de ella para poder tomar un par de guantes de látex y unas pinzas que tenía en su escritorio para casos de emergencia. Abandonó su oficina dirigiéndose no a la dirección como le había contado a la rubia, sino para ir a la torre de premios anuales para volver a verificar alguna cosa que le diera la razón sobre el hipotético idilio que se había creado entre la secuestrada y el gran héroe Harry Potter.

Cuando subió por fin al lugar de los alumnos destacados pudo abrir el retrato gracias al pase que la directora le había otorgado para hacer las investigaciones pertinentes, asi que sin pensarlo se adentró a la sala común llevándose la sorpresa que Draco Malfoy se encontraba en aquel sitio. No esperaba que el chico platinado estuviera ahí teniendo clases, pero supuso que disponía de una hora libre para poder hacer alguna tarea o pendiente; tan solo lo observó dándose cuenta que la estaba ignorando, asi que se acercó un poco para poder carraspear llamando su atención.

-Oh dime, que es lo que necesitas- Malfoy no la miraba a los ojos y no tenía aquella actitud tan petulante que Cristal conocía perfectamente debido a los interrogatorios que le había hecho en días anteriores.

-Voy a la habitación de Granger, pero aun queda una platica pendiente contigo aunque creo que tengo que hablar primero con Connor- A la detective le parecía extraño que el chico no se inmutara o no esbozara una sonrisa triunfante como era su costumbre, tan solo estaba hojeando un libro que tenía por título "Pociones avanzadas para la transmutación"; el mismo que llevaba leyendo desde que había llegado a la escuela.

-Pues creo que debes hacer eso, ahora si me disculpas estoy estudiando- Contestaba secamente el platinado mientras que la chica observó algo peculiar en su comportamiento; Draco sorbía con la naríz periódicamente como si estuviese enfermo de gripe, pero no escuchaba flemas o algo relacionado con la enfermedad por lo que le parecía extraño.

-Te sientes bien?, me imagino que por eso no asististe a clases, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería- La chica auror concluía antes de subir a la habitación pero el joven Slytherin no la miraba siquiera, sus ojos estaban pegados a la lectura ignorando completamente su presencia y seguramente deseando que se retirara del lugar lo antes posible.

-Ire en un momento, primero quiero estudiar y por lo visto no me estas permitiendo hacerlo asi que con permiso, me retiro a mi habitación- El platinado sin mirarla a los ojos se levantaba del sofá para adelantarse a las escaleras y subir para poder estar mas tranquilo, en cambio la detective arqueaba una ceja por esa actitud tan cortante que estaba demostrando el chico. Le restó importancia y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de la castaña.

Subió las escaleras de mármol y abrió la puerta donde claramente se leía "Hemione Jane Granger"; una placa de madera con letras doradas que tenía el escudo de la casa de los leones en la parte inferior grabada señalando el aposento de la chica. Al entrar contempló el excelente gusto que tenía la castaña en la decoración, pues en el lugar se encontraba un librero que tenía ejemplares de todo tipo; empastados de toda clase de sitios donde habían sido impresos. El tocador de roble laqueado y barnizado le daban un brillo espectacular a la habitación que la hacían ver como las de las grandes celebridades sin necesidad de gastar mucho.

Se dirigió con sigilo colocándose los guantes y sacando las pinzas para comenzar a registrar de nueva cuenta el lugar, caminó despacio contemplando las fotografías que la castaña tenía colocados en su buró; ahí se encontraban los señores Granger, quienes abrazaban a su hija después de haber recibido el premio cuando había llegado a su casa. Lo tomaba con una mano y sonreía no comprendiendo como era posible que una chica tan gentil haya sido victima de un loco que deseaba venganza, pues no veía otro motivo por mas que lo buscara.

En el tocador se encontraba la foto de Harry Potter sin el otro chico pelirrojo; eso acaparó su atención en especial contando la especulación que había hecho cuando estaba con la rubia. Lo tomaba de la misma manera observándolo un poco, recordaba de la misma manera el camafeo que estaba tirado con las huellas del chico de la cicatriz y lo ligaba con la relación que tenía con ella. En el perchero se encontraba una túnica que no se había guardado como las demás en el baúl o en el ropero, asi que se dirigió a él posando su mirada azul en la bolsa de la misma que dejaba salir la punta de un papel parecido a una carta.

-Esto puede ser…- Cristal la tomaba despacio para contemplar algo que confirmaba los hechos, pues el remitente era Harry Potter.

**_"Hermione_**

**_No se por que razón me estas evitando pero estoy seguro que es por la otra carta que te había enviado, pues quiero decirte que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya que no dejo de pensar en ti, no después de darme cuenta que yo también siento eso tan fuerte que me hace desear mirarte cada dia._**

**_Mi relación con Ginny esta en picada no por que ninguno de los dos quiera, supongo que el destino no nos tiene un futuro juntos asi que pienso que nuestra relación llegó a desgastarse como una barredora después de treinta campeonatos seguidos._**

**_Deseo verte mi pequeña brujita, necesito tanto volver a contemplar tus ojos miel aunque sea para regañarme o reñirme cada vez que cometo una torpeza. Se que esto es demasiado loco y fuera de lugar y quizá con esto Ron quien esta enamorado de ti todavía termine odiándome pero de verdad esta ausencia tuya me carcome y me mata._**

**_Estaré en la cabaña de Hagrid esta noche, dime que vendrás, no me contestes nada mas._**

**_Siempre tuyo Harry"._**

-Esto confirma toda la sospecha- La auror tomaba la carta que había leído abriendo sus ojos aún más de la cuenta para guardarla en una de las bolsas de plástico que había llevado como evidencia. Por otro lado no le constaba que efectivamente Potter hubiese tenido una relacion con la castaña a escondidas de la novia oficial, pero tenía que indagar más de la cuenta no en la habitación, necesitaba encontrar lo necesario para poder pillar al chico de la cicatriz con las manos en la masa.

-Potter la secuestró?, ¡Claro!, necesitaba tenerla lejos al no poder estar con ella y por ende el maldito héroe tuvo que haber fingido un secuestro- La chica comenzaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones premeditadamente, pero para eso tendría que dejar que las cosas pasaran como hasta la fecha para poder saber sobre el paradero de la castaña. Se sentó en la cama para poder releer la carta esperando no equivocarse, tendría que comparar la caligrafía para evitar alguna confusión o una falsa prueba que el verdadero secuestrador pudo haber dejado en el lugar en espera de ser encontrado y desviar la atención.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pues constantemente pensaba en aquella mirada gris de la que ahora no solo estaba cautiva en cuerpo, su mente estaba rondando por aquellos cabellos platinados que claramente observó pegados a su frente acompañados de ese respirar tan agitado, sintió que su alma se partía al escuchar aquellas palabras renuentes de su boca rechazando cualquier clase de ayuda.

Hojeaba la enciclopedia del medimago que había encontrado en la biblioteca para darse cuenta de que se hablaba de solo algunas enfermedades específicas, mismas que tenían llagas o algun otro síntoma cutáneo que podría dar la pista con la cura o la medicina ideal para contrarrestarla. Este no era el caso en especial debido a que Draco presentaba tan solo una coloración mas pálida de la normal, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y quizá ese dolor de estomago que había distinguido podría tratarse de algo parecido a un trasmutaris bacteriana; misma que al estar expuesto a la transformación constantemente se adquiria por radicales libres que atacaban a esas especies en concreto, y el cuerpo humano por si solo no podía combatirlas debido a la diferencia de anticuerpos.

-Maldita sea .. ¿Qué es lo que tienes Malfoy?- Comenzaba a alarmarse tratando de por lo menos identificar en una enfermedad la mayoría de los síntomas que presentaba; todo era inútil puesto que en cuestión de la medicina no se podía englobar en una sola cualquier complicación como si se tratara de una simple gripe. Cerró el libro y comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había visto en la biblioteca, aquellas cosas que tenía que conjuntar y lo más importante; saber desde cuándo se estaban desarrollando, esa era la parte difícil ya que para eso tendría que preguntarle directamente y no le resultaría sencillo debido a que le prohibía que siquiera lo tocase.

-Si no fueras tan obstinado maldito hurón de pacotilla tan engreído… - No terminó la frase cuando en ese momento deseaba arriesgar el todo por el todo, así que salió de la habitación dejando los manuscritos sobre la cama para dirigirse a la habitación de Malfoy quien seguramente no había ido al colegio debido al malestar que tenía. Deseaba pensar de esa manera ya que conociéndolo no se arriesgaría a desperdiciar la oportunidad de extorsionar a Potter aún estando enfermo.

Se dirigió con algo de prisa a la recamara del platinado para hacerle esas preguntas; sus manos frías y su respirar agitado eran claros síntomas de preocupación por él, aunque esto no fuera recompensado siquiera tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado para poder ayudar en algo. No le importaba si sería confinada de nuevo al cuarto de servicio de los elfos, no le interesaba ser bofeteada por él como las ocasiones anteriores, tenía que hacer algo de la manera más rápida aún en contra de lo que le había dicho la última vez que "hablaron".

El aposento de Malfoy no se encontraba lejos de donde ella estaba, cinco puertas era lo que los separaba y no tardaría en estar ahí para averiguar a fondo lo que pasaba, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta se encontró con el elfo que cuidaba la casa. El tan solo la miro por primera vez con una sonrisa inocente llevando en sus manos una charola de plata que contenía un plato de porcelana con uvas moradas, un poco de queso de mesa y una botella abierta de Moscatel. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y desistió de girar el picaporte para no meter en problemas al hombrecillo con su amo.

-Como sigue Draco Plumber?- Le preguntaba la chica con inocencia mientras que el ser mágico de orejas dobladas sostenía la sonrisa con la bandeja en la mano todavía.

-Esta mejorándose señorita, ahora el tiene que descansar para ponerse bien, pero me dijo que usted podía estar por toda la casa a su albedrío- Plumber indicaba tranquilamente dejando esa actitud tan timida que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo la castaña notaba que algo andaba realmente mal con el platinado.

-Necesito a ver como esta Plumber si quieres yo le llevo esto si?- Intentaba quitarle la bandeja mientras que el elfo se retiraba trastabillando un poco casi a punto de tirar el contenido de la charola, esto hizo que la ojimiel se detuviera mirándo ahora lo nervioso que se mostraba.

-No!, ¡Plumber debe llevárselo no usted!.. ¡No la prisionera!, ¡El amo Malfoy no la dejará entrar y Plumber debe obedecer al amo!- Se inquietaba el hombrecillo a tal grado que la saliva se le podía salir de su lugar mientras que miraba a la chica con algo de furia, en ese instante la castaña comprendió que en realidad había que dejarlo solo, no sería buena idea o prudente hacer una tontería conociendo al platinado.

-Esta bien, está bien calmate… - La chica suspiraba preocupada que Draco saliera de la habitación para poder ahora si matarla si era preciso por el escándalo que estaba provocando por violar una orden suya. Se acomodó los rizos y volvió a sonreírle para infundirle tranquilidad. -…Solo dime desde cuando tu amo se empezó a enfermar eso es todo.- Indicaba la chica con un tono mucho más bajo de lo normal mientras que el hombrecillo tan solo no despegaba la vista de la charola que llevaba en la mano.

-Plumber no lo sabe, solo… vió que el amo regresaba del colegio y se sentaba en la chimenea a beber como siempre del vino que tanto le gusta, debe entender que el amo no platica mucho con Plumber, a Plumber no le cuenta cosas, con Plumber se muestra… malo- El harapiento ser mágico intentaba llorar desesperado por hablar mal de quien lo tenía a su cargo por lo que Hermione lo detuvo para que no cometiera una tontería derramando el contenido de la charola.

-Esta bien, no preguntaré más, pero debes de cuidarlo él no se ve bien, y te agardecer que me digas sobre su estado de salud quieres?, ¿Quizá yo pueda ayudarte?- Hermione volvía a sonreir un poco más con dulzura mientras que Plumber tan solo agachaba la mirada.

-Con permiso, Plumber debe trabajar, y le recuerdo que el amo no quiere que nadie lo vea excepto Plumber- El elfo desaparecía en una cortinilla ligera de humo haciendo que la chica tosiera un poco.

Pensaba en un principio que debía acatar aquella orden, pero tenía sus reservas ya que por extraño que pareciera conocía al platinado un poco más de la cuenta o inclusive mas de lo que en realidad quisiera. Se tocaba el mentón con la mano para analizar las palabras del elfo pues debían significar dos cosas; la primera podría ser que en realidad se estaba recuperando y que no deseaba salir y descansar un poco, o la segunda que significaba que aquello que tenía era más grave de lo que pensaba. Analizaba la situación del elfo y llegaba a la conclusión de que ellos estaban obligados a seguir ordenes cualesquiera que fuesen, asi que relativamente esos pequeños domésticos no eran de fiar.

-Creo que es el momento justo…- La castaña caminaba un poco para bajar las escaleras lentamente observando la puerta principal, ese lugar por el que había intentado escapar la primera vez; sintió ganas de correr, deseaba salir cuanto antes de ese lugar pues todavía tenía en la cabeza a sus padres, necesitaba hablar con Harry de muchas cosas, conclusiones a las que había llegado en ese tiempo que había estado encerrada, esa desición que había tomado tan difícil, tan complicada sintiéndose avergonzada cual moneda de cambio que piensa por si sola.. ahora no era su dueño, no le pertenecía.

Decidió esperar un poco más sentándose en el sofá cercano a la chimenea para observar otra botella de Moscatel que se encontraba medio consumida, y a decir verdad necesitaba algo de licor para poder calmar sus nervios; no era muy afecta a las bebidas embriagantes pero dadas las circunstancias su cuerpo lo reclamaba a gritos. Tomó la copa que el platinado había dejado y que el elfo había olvidado recoger para posteriormente servise un poco solamente, miró el contenido y antes de llevárselo a la boca cerraba los ojos pero tenía aquella idea en su cabeza que no la dejaba estar tranquila.

-Es ahora o nunca..- No bebió de la copa, sin embargo tan solo el olor le daba el valor necesario para poder hacer lo que llevaba pensado desde que había estado recluída en la mansión de Estocolmo, tenía cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que un libertador llegara a rescatarla. Odiaba a las princesas sobremanera y sentirse una era equivalente a ser una completa idiota. Se levantó del sofá y observó que el elfo salía de la habitación de Malfoy para simular que iba a la biblioteca, y cuando se cruzaron Hermione intentó estar calmada y serena dirigiéndose al pasillo por donde quedaba aquel lugar.

El elfo le restó importancia llevando la charola ahora vacía a la cocina para hacer las labores que le correspondían. La castaña espero un tiempo razonable para perderlo de vista y seguido a esto se dirigió lo más rápido que podía a la habitación de Malfoy; lo hacía con total sigilo para evitar hacer algun ruido y que Plumber escuchara poniéndose loco brincoteando por todos lados. Subió tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron a entender y por fin abrió el picaporte de la habitación de Draco.

Entraba despacio mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no estuviese Plumber cerca, continuó a paso lento pero seguro observando que el platinado estaba en cama; su semblante estaba peor que antes ya que su color casi se había ido por completo dejándolo incluso más bajo que el de la nieve misma. La castaña emitió un grito ahogado colocándose la mano en la boca y contrayendo los ojos en señal de preocupación observando que sus ojos estaban cerrados, respiraba entercortadamente y en periodos demasiado rápidos a tal grado que intuía que un respirador no le vendría nada mal.

-Draco…- Se sentaba en la cama tocando con suavidad su frente, estaba más frío que de costumbre, su boca mostraba algo de piel curtida a causa de la deshidratación que estaba presentándose. El chico volteaba lentamente dándose cuenta de su presencia pero Hermione no se inmutaba, lo acariciaba con tanta ternura pasando sus dedos desde su frente hasta sus pómulos sonriéndole con calidez. En ese momento el platinado solo pasaba saliva.

-Her… mio… ne..- La castaña sintió que las entrañas se le despedazaban al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, pues su voz se escuchaba arrastrada, cansada, tenue, no era la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cuando le gritaba o la amenazaba.

Ella tan solo sonreía hasta que sus ojos caramelo se postraron en esa plata liquida que emanaban los orbes de Draco Malfoy; se acercaba lentamente, despacio como si el mundo y el tiempo se evaporaran en ese instante, sus alientos se cruzaban para darse calor impregnándose en cada fibra de su ser. Sus corazones latían al unísono, el cabello de Hermione caia para acriciar el pecho del platinado mismo que contraía sus músculos al sentirla tan cerca. Sus labios se posaron en su frente quedándose un rato, ese instante el chico tan solo sonrió, no tuvo fuerza para rechazarla, para evadir lo que sentía ante tanta ternura, pues esta era la mejor arma contra aquellos sentimientos negativos.

-Draco… tengo, tengo que irme, no puedo estar aquí un minuto mas… no con esto, perdóname- La chica derramaba una lagrima hablando en susurro para en ese instante tomar con rapidez la varita del chico, pues si escaparía de ese sitio la necesitaría para abrirse paso.

El platinado intentaba abrir los ojos un poco más pero debido a su estado tan solo alcanzaba a toser un poco, mientras tanto Hermione tenía la varita en sus manos mirándolo otro poco más; el color del chico era mas precaria de lo que intuía, pero luchaba por que la chica no se alejara, asi que se levantó como pudo pero antes de hacerlo ella había salido de la habitación para disponerse a alejarse de la mansión. Se dirigía a la puerta con suma prisa cuando en ese instante se encontró con Plumber quien tan solo la miró sorprendido de que pudiese llegar a ese lugar sin represalias.

-No, la prisionera no debe escapar, Plumber debe detenerla- El elfo se lanzaba hacia ella mientras que la castaña se aferraba a la varita con todo lo que tenía pues el hombrecillo la aprisionaba de los arrugados y mugrientos brazos.

-Plum..ber… No la dejes… escapar!- Draco intentaba bajar las escaleras como podía pero al hacerlo había tropezado provocándole una caída que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores ya que tano solo resbalo tres peldaños. Hermione quien había visto la escena deseaba auxiliarlo, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse en pie pero era inútil, aquella enfermedad o lo que tuviere estaba acabando con su fuerza; apretaba sus dientes deseando no irse, quedarse a cuidarlo, protegerlo incluso de si mismo, pero tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

-Draco no puedo quedarme, debo alejarme o será tarde- Indicaba la chica sosteniendo su varita para apuntar el pecho del elfo y dando un hechizo certero -¡Repulso!- El hombrecillo salió disparado hacia uno de los jarrones de porcelana japonesa que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la sala del recibidor provocándole un desmayo inmediato; si bien era cierto que esos seres mágicos eran aguantadores al parecer Plumber no lo era.

El platinado se movia a rastras por las escaleras estirándose lo más que podía pero la castaña estaba de pie tan solo mirando y empuñando una mano, sentía impotencia al verlo de esa manera, quería levantarlo, besarlo, curar sus heridas internas, no aquellas que el mismo cuerpo iba aflorando poco a poco sino esas del alma que se consideran imborrables pero que con un contacto bondadoso y lleno de amor se resarcían lentamente hasta llegar a nada. Hermione no tenía opción pues era su momento de poder poner las cosas en orden con su vida, aunque sus sentimientos estaban definidos no sabía si luchar por ese amor que sentía por Draco o desistir en cualquier aspecto para poder reordenarse; tan solo se dio la media vuelta abriendo el portón de madera dejando entrar un poco de viento helado.

-Eres una… te odio… - El chico lograba bajar completamente pero le era inútil ponerse en pie, asi que tan solo dio un puñetazo en el piso de mármol apretando sus dientes hasta casi rechinarlos de la ira que estaba experimentando, pues no solo su plan se había venido abajo por una maldita enfermedad oportunista, sino por perder el único amor de su vida, aquel que lo volvía loco en todos los aspectos, aquel que deseaba aprisionar para poder disfrutar más de el a pesar de no ser retribuído pues aun tenía en la mente "Ella es de Potter"; sus celos lo carcomían, lo pudrían por dentro cada vez mas, esa ira contenida casi lanzaba llamaradas a través de esos orbes de color gris que cristalizados miraban con decepción que Hermione Granger se estaba alejando, esta vez quizá para siempre sin oportunidad de volver a verla.

Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo tomaba una gabardina que se encontraba en el perchero de la entrada, aquella que el platinado tanto usaba para salir, pues no iba a regresar a la habitación a encontrar algo para abrigarse ya que eso significaría que el elfo pudiera despertar para esta vez encerrarla sin oportunidad de dejarla salir siquiera a la biblioteca. Se cubrió con el para dar los primeros pasos a la salida; Draco tan solo escuchaba las pisadas en la nieve que se retiraban disminuyendo su intensidad y sonido mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, por primera vez había reconocido que estaba enamorado, pero mal correspondido al parecer de esa chica que seguramente se iría con su amante.

-Te odio Potter, te odio… maldita vida… te odio… Draco Malfoy.—Decía el chico en susurro para casi caer rendido al piso, pero tenía que moverse para no quedarse en ese sitio.

-Regresa Hermione… No me dejes… No me dejes solo… tengo… tengo miedo- En ese instante callo dormido sin pensar en otra cosa mas que en esos ojos de color caramelo que lo miraban por última vez. La chica se había marchado llevándose con ella todo lo bueno que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por alguien, alejando de él la esperanza de cambiar, retirando la luz tan calida que había llegado a su vida.


	26. Alas de libertad

**Alas de libertad**

No sabía para donde dirigirse, la nieve seguía espesa haciendole complicada la movilidad por aquellos bosques en espera de por lo menos una carretera para poder pedir ayuda y dirigirse al pueblo cercano. Con la varita de Draco Malfoy en la bolsa de la gabardina podría realizar un encantamiento, pero sencillamente no contaba con la concentración necesaria para realizarlo; era lógico que después de caminar demasiado se sintiera exhusta a tal grado que cualquier intento de magia sería catastrófico para ella.

Pensaba en un principio que la aparición sería un buen medio de transporte, pero si desconocía el punto de destino podría terminar en un lugar mas perdida que en el punto de partida; recordaba las ocasiones en las que había ayudado a sus dos amigos en la búsqueda de los Horrcrux concluyendo que realizaba las mismas con el coocimiento de los lugares donde llegaban a acampar y no ser detectados.

Desafortunadamente descartaba el uso de las escobas, ya que el vuelo no se le daba de la mejor manera y debido a la urgencia de la situación no era conveniente tener un accidente por la prisa de llegar cuanto antes a alguna ciudad cercana. Le parecía extraña esa gabardina que había tomado del perchero de la mansión de Estocolmo; una de color negro que se abrillantaba por el reflejo de la luz como si se tratara de satín parecido a las cortinas de la habitación donde estaba confinada , no era de su gusto totalmente pero debido al frío de perros que se cernía en los alrededores no le quedaba más remedio que cogerlo para cubrirse de él.

Sentía la boca seca de caminar demasiado y los dedos hechos piedra a causa del viento helado que se intensificaba más con el camino recorrido, pensaba que debería descansar un poco pero eso equivaldría a perder más tiempo del que disponía. Miraba el hielo constantemente pensando en la manera de calmarla; tomó la vartita y conjuró un "Incendio" para poder tener algo de vital liquido y continuar su viaje.

-Solo espero que no falte mucho- Caminaba a paso lento para no desgastarse, aún le faltaban algunos kilometros para encontrar por lo menos una población que por más modesta que esta fuera se le podría considerarse la gloria en medio de la nada.

Aun recordaba la última expresión del platinado, sus ojos grises vidriosos a causa de lágrimas que había derramado en su habitació en su mente como fotografías que llegaban a cada paso que daba en esa espesa blancura que el bosque. El semblante del chico estaba peor que los dias anteriores, el color en sus mejillas de porcelana lo había abandonado asi como su sonrisa socarrona cuando se burlaba de ella; ahora se sostenía con dificultad al intentar retenerla a tal grado de casi caer por las escaleras de no ser por la fuerza que habia ejercido en sus brazos.

-Draco…- Susurraba la chica apresurando el paso deseando tener alguna brújula para guiarse, pero de monento debía confiar en su instinto de supervivencia y orientación; contaba con el hecho de encontrar algun señalamiento que indicase alguna ciudad aledaña o cercana. -Tengo que resistir… no me queda mucho tiempo, debo hacerlo- Hermione sentía que sus pies le estaban matando a causa del frio y la caminata que estaba hacieendo pero no debíar rendirse si deseaba llegar a tiempo, tenía mucho que hacer pero con el cuidado necesario para no fallar, pues llevaba eso planeado desde que había salido de la mansión de Estocolmo.

Se aferraba a la capa debido al viento frio que a ventarrones atrasaba el andar de la castaña pero sabía que tendría que continuar; quien diría que comenzaría a extrañar la habitación de mármol y caoba negra donde estaba confinada, incluso el reloj estruendoso sería en ese momento una grata compañía, pero pensaba para si misma que tenía que seguir si deseaba llegar a tiempo donde había pensado.

Se recargó en un arbol para quitarse el exceso de nieve que el aire traia consigo ya que era complicado seguir el paso con aquella tormenta helada; suspiró un poco deseando llegar a donde quiera que fuese con una fogata para despetrificar los dedos que pareciera que con cualquier movimiento se quebrarían como paletas de hielo y se dispuso a reposar un rato antes de proseguir.

-Si tan solo pudiera saber como convertirme en cuervo y poder volar esto no pasaría, no se como es que Draco podía desplazarse sin problemas- Pensaba para si misma mirando la carretera a la que había llegado donde no había ningun anuncio cercano o señalamiento de ubicación. -Animagia… -Se quedaba absorta ante tal descubrimiento.

Era cierto que había leido mas libros que cualquier persona normal en el mundo y más tratandose de magia; escudriñando entre los estantes de la sección prohibida recordaba que alguna vez leyó sobre ese mismo tema que se le tomaba como especialidad en las facultades de medimagia y criminalística, mismas ramas que se dedicaban tanto a la curación como a la investigación de hehos relacionados con magos tenebrosos.

-Podré hacerlo tambien yo?..- Dudaba la chcia observándose a si misma ya que solo tenía las teorías de la transformación, pero jamás había llevado eso a la práctica en todo el tiempo que estaba estudiando en Hogwarts. Cuando conoció a Tonks jamás se le pasó por la mente preguntar la forma adecuada de realizar una conversión en un animal; incluso apear de haber conocido al padrino de Harry; Sirius Black, pensaba que era mejor no meterse demasiado en aquella relación para que ellos pudiesen recuperar el tiempo perdido, de lo contrario hubieran tenido una extensa charlas sobre la forma ideal de convertirse en perro.

No tenía alternativa mas que intentar hacer algo distinto, pues era eso o continuar caminando hasta agotar sus piernas. Tenía que intentar cambiarse a cuervo, gato, marmota o cualquier animal que pudiera resistir el intenso frío de estocolmo sin ser presa de alguinos animales más grandes. Desaparecer era imposible, hechizar un objeto requería de mínimo dos dias para que se impregnara con la magia necesaria, por lo tanto no contaba con muchas opciones.

Se desnudó completamente ya que era un requisito indispensable para poder realizar el cambio de forma, comenzó por quitarse la blusa que llevaba puesta y dejarla a la deriva asi como su pantalón de mezclilla, brasiere, pantaletas; afortunadamente contaba con la gabardina que bien podría cargar consigo parar poderse verstir una vez llegado a su destino, en este momento añoraba la bolsa encantada donde guardaba todo tipo de artilugios con un simple hechizo de expansión. -Debo estar completamente loca - Se decía a si misma al despojarse de su ropa.

Pudo experimentar que lo helado traspasaba un poco por sus poros casi llegandole a los huesos calandole de una manera descomunal, debía resistir hasta poder completar la tranformación. Cerraba sus ojos para poder visualizar un animal especial, recordando una de las primeras reglas en el arte de la animagia; despejar tu mente y separarla del cuerpo para que éste pueda adaptarse el medio que se le otorgue.

Había tantos animales que podían andar por la nieve como peces en el agua que se le dificultaba concentrarse en uno solo, pero tambien contaba con que algunos depredadores estuvieren al acecho y no deseaba perder mas los minutos o morir en el intento. - Concentrate Hermione por dios… -Cerraba sus ojos con mas fuerza para visualizar algo que había visto hacía algunos dias claramente, ese animal no solo había abordado su mente sino que su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de alegría al recordarlo por algún motivo.

De repente sintió que su piel ardía un poco quitándole el frio de haber recorrido tantos kilometros en la nieve, abrió sus ojos mismos que ya no eran de color miel sino unos muy negros; bastante hermosos contrastando con su tono de piel y sus rizos definidos que llevaba callendo sobre su espalda. La gabardina que llevaba puesta se adhería a su cuerpo como si se mimetizara con el nuevo entorno, también pudo darse cuenta que bajaba de estatura poco a poco. De sus brazos brotaba un plumaje de color negro intenso mismo que cubría cada centimetro de ellos formandose unas alas majestuosas, su boca se alargaba mas mostrando un pico afilado y obscuro. En ese momento su transformación habia surtido efecto dando los mejores resultados.

A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de un ave pudo distinguir que su vista era mucho mejor que cuando tenía forma humana, sus ojos negros miraban el panorama sintiendo que ese frió que atravezaba su piel ahora era cosa del pasado. "Soy un cuervo" -En ese instante caía a la cuenta de que esa gabardina no era una comun y corriente, sino aquella que le ayudaba en la transformación a Draco. Sin pensarlo un minuto más voló con todo lo que tenía hasta que viera alguna señal de civilizacion, cualquiera que fuese la ayudaria con lo que estaría buscando.

El aire en su cara era una caricia al corazón sin experimentar lo helado o calido que estuviera, pensaba que para ser su primera vez convertida en un ave lo hacía con suma destreza. Extendió sus alas para planear un poco y dejarse llevar por la dirección del viento mismo que se encontraba a su favor impulsándola mucho más rapido aventajando gran parte del territorio que a pie hubiera sido imposible recorrer.

Fue en ese momento que observó un letrero decidiendo disminuir su altura de vuelo para verlo de cerca; llegaba aleteando un poco observando claramente "Richmoreville 150 km". Si seguía la carretera podría encontrar otros indicadores que le orientaran sobre aquel pueblo que no estaba muy lejos, de cualquier manera necesitaba cuanto antes el contacto con las personas del lugar para poder enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo exterior.

De nueva cuenta aquella expresión desesperada de Draco inundaba su ser provocándole una gran tristeza; era lógico que le lastimara dejarlo solo a sus suerte, aquel hombre que la había privado de su libertad ahora inundaba su corazon, su cuerpo, sus deseos, ella le pertenecía a pesar de no haber tenido contacto fisico, al menos no uno conciente. Ese cuervo negro derramaba una lágrima recordando un poco el tiempo que estuvo en cautiverio, pues no le resultaba sencillo desprenderse de aquello que había encontrado nuevo, intenso y desconocido que le arrancaba un sinumero de sensaciones.

-"Draco, tenia que hacerlo, perdoname"- Hermione de nuevo remontaba el vuelo pues no tenía tiempo para poderse a llorar de melancolía por lo perdido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una copa de Pinot Noir se encontraba en el escritorio acompañado de algo de queso de cabra y algunas aceitunas, el cenicero contenía algunas colillas como producto del consumo o tal vez el festejo de un trabajo que había sido realizado a la perfección. Una mano enguantada de cuero tomaba el fondo de la copa medio servida para después encender otro cigarrillo; ese individuo estaba esperando a alguien, pues había una silla al frente con otra cristalería vacía para ese invitado que esperaba con tanto esmero.

-Por que tarda tanto el cabronazo- Mencionaba retóricamente levantandose lentamente para dirigirse a la ventana donde podía apreciar el dia medio nublado; totalmente ambientado para poder desmenuzar todos los problemas o quizá para recordar un viejo amor perdido. Esas eran cosas que aquel enmascarado pensaba sonriendo traviesamente debido a que sus recerdos le gastaban una mala pasada.

-Solo yo te comprendi, fuimos uno- Soltaba una lagrima de por el ojo descuierto secándosela inmediatamente al recordar que debía mostrar entereza y más odio que nunca por todos aquellos que lo habian humillado. Bebía un sorbo de su pinot Noir esperando a aquella visita que no tardaría para hacerle compañía cuando en ese instante en una esfera de humo que los sobresaltaba un poco le entregaba una carta algo descuidada, mal doblada y sucia.

-Ya era hora- Pensaba tomando el sobre para leer el contenido.

"Esta hecho, falta poco".

La carta no tenía remitente pero aquel enmascarado sabía de quien se trataba, tan solo sonrió un poco de satisfacción al tener otro objetivo casi ganado; ahora lo más importante era poder saber que hacer con sus tres muñecos que estaban encerrados en el calabozo, después de todo los unicos que pagarían o se atreverían a malgastar su dinero en su liberación serían precisamente los padres. Eso era lo que él pensaba con esa sonrisa.

-Así que te estas muriendo maldito, creo que vamos por muy buen camino, solo es cuestion de esperar a verte pataleando como una cucaracha- Reia un poco por el éxito obtenido mientras bebía un poco más de su licor.

-Dicen que el que solo se ríe de sus… maldades se acuerda será cierto- Mencionaba una voz seductora que entraba al despacho donde el enmascarado se encontraba mirando el panorama. Esos pasos eran lentos, seguros, mismos que se aproximaban junto a un sonido de morder de manzana.

-Lucien, tardaste mucho amigo, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con lo de tu hermano?- Preguntaba el encapuchado retirándose de la ventana para ofrecerle asiento a su visita mientras éste ya estaba sentado en el otro extremo del escritorio con su manzana en la boca comportándose serenamente. Esa noche vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa de color gris, que contrastaban con el color de sus ojos que solo un poco más oscuros le daban un tique de sensualidad y enigma, a tal grado que el encapuchado pudo notar esa singularidad al instante.

-Cualquiera diría que eres su vivo retrato, pues juro que Lucius de joven debió lucir exactamente como tú- El hombre se sentaaba para servirle una copa pero en ese momento el rubio cenizo lo detenía tomandolo fuertemente por la muñeca haciendolo girtar un poco. - Agh!, ¡Que te pasa Lombardi!- Se quejaba el hombre antes de dirigirse a la botella de Pinot Noir, pero el otro chico tenía la mirada más gélida, severa y fulminante de todas las ya conocidas, cosa que llegaba a intimidar demasiado.

-Nunca… Nunca me compares con ese hijo de perra, por que después de esto, yo mismo me encargaré personalmente de que se pudra en esa celda a tal grado..- El chico apretaba mas fuerte y el enmascarado soltaba un grito aún mayor. -…que suplicará todos los dias para que le den el beso del dementor, asi que evita esa clase de comentarios tan idiotas como tu forma de planear las cosas.-Finalizaba Lucien soltándolo con demasiada furia e incorporarse de nueva cuenta en la silla.

El enmascarado se encontraba sobandose la muñeca sorprendiendose de la fuerza que llevaba consigo ese hombre, tan solo lo miraba con dificultad y servia la copa aún temblando por el agarre. -¡No era para tanto Lucien!- Se incorporaba derrepente con el rostro enrojecido. -Además mi plan esta funcionando a la perfección, ahora que tengo lo que tanto busco.- Indicaba finalmente el hombre.

-Cuando decidimos ser… digamos, socios en esto, nunca me quedo claro por que deseabas a los amigos de Malfoy, ¿Puedo preguntar por que?- El rubio cenizo dejaba su copa despues de beberla. En cambio el encapuchado miraba hacia uno de los retratos que tenía sobre el escritorio, lo contemplaba con suma devocion al recordar a esa persona que se encontraba sonriendo a la camara vistiendo una corbata verde y plateado; era un jover que a pesar de no ser bien parecido tenia unos ojos bastante soñadores y expresivos, su cabello rizado y corto le daban un toque rudo.

-Esos malditos necesitan quien los ponga en su lugar, y ya es tiempo de que aprendan que no siempre estara un señor tenebroso para protegerlos o mucho menos un principe- Indicaba el enmascarado sosteniendo todavía el retrato mientras que el chico rubio cenizo fruncía el ceño algo desconcertado.

-Entonces no solo lo haces por la recompensa de lo Parkinson o de la vieja ninfomana de Zabinni correcto- El jóven se inclinaba un poco. - Lo tuyo es mucho mas personal de lo que creo, ¡Vamos socio! ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron tan grave?- Se reia con sorna pero se ponía serio a los pocos segundos al ver la expresión fulminante del hombre de la mascara de cuero. -Perdon, no era mi… bueno solo preguntaba- Daba un sorbo a su copa desviando la mirada pare evitar una molestia o discusión más.

-Eso a ti no te importa Lombardi, y si, somos socios pero eso no quiere decir que yo trabaje para ti o tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago, asi que muy bien, acabo de cumplir con mi parte, observa esto- El enmascarado le tendía la carta que había recibido en los pasados cinco minutos de su llegada para que Lucien la tomara. Abrió los ojos un poco más y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla tomando una manzana para morderla con seguridad y emoción.

-Sabes, creo que eres un maestro en el arte del asesinato pero…- Se inlinaba un poco mirándo los ojos claros del enmascarado. -No lo quiero muerto, al menos no todavía- Dejaba la carta en el escritorio para levantarse del asiento y caminar alrededor del despacho para poder estirarse un poco; daba otro mordizco fuerte a la manzana observando hacia la ventana contemplando el panorama. -Después de todo solo tengo que tener a los demás actores para mi … digamos puesta en escena -Soltaba una ligera carcajada mientras que el hombre de la mascara también se levantaba.

-Pero dejame disfrutar un poco de todo esto, es divertido ver como un principe es derrocado no te parece?, además los costales que tengo en el calabozo me serviran de entretenimiento un rato, quien diría que terminaría complaciendo mis mas aberrantes y divertidas formas de tortura.- Puntualizaba el hombre de la mascara bebiendo otro poco del pinot Noir observando que Lucien arqueaba una ceja.

-Ya dime quien eres, me sorprende que los conozcas tan bien-

-Naturalmente que los conozco, si no como crees que yo mejor que nadie sabe el mejor castigo para estos hijos de perra adinerados, pero no es lo importante, tenemos que hacer que se le caiga el teatrito a Malfoy o de lo contrario no podremos llevar a cabo… la venganza- Mencionaba el enmascarado quien sostenia con su mano enguantada la copa de pinot Noir que tanto le gustaba..

-Creo que en eso llevamos ventaja mi estimado socio, pues tengo algo maravilloso que contarte- Lucien se volvia a sentar en la silla tomando un poco de vino que su ahora camarada del crimen estaba bebiendo. -La detective tiene en la mira a Harry Potter-

-A Potter?, ¿Pero por que a Potter?, no se supone que el esta pagando el rescate de la sangre sucia?- Indicaba contrariado el hombre enmascarado. -Según para despistar las cosas esta fingiendo que coopera con los aurores, ya lo conoces, no desperdicia una jodida oportunidad para darse a notar.-

-Y tu como es que sabes más que yo mi estimado socio- El rubio cenizo se recargaba en la puerta obsergvándolo.

-Digamos que… tengo mis informantes- Finalizaba el enmascarado mirándo aquella carta con el papel maltratado sobre el escritorio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por fin había llegado al pequeño poblado de Richmorville; aterrizó adecuadamente sobre una de las callejuelas que separaban tanto las viviendas como los establecimientos modestos donde se comerciaba todo tipo de cosas para el hogar a excepción de la tecnología. A decir verdad le parecía demasiado conservadora debido al exceso de silencio que se cernía en los alrededores a pesar de ser la parte céntrica de la comundidad.

Era un mal sitio para regresar a su estado original por lo que se dirigió a la parte trasera de una panadería que estaba a su lado; voló un poco por donde se encontraban los contenedores de basura y decidió que era el lugar propicio para poder ser humana de nuevo. Volteó para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie llegara a esa zona y se transformó inmediatamente; afortunadamente la gabardina habia recobrado su estado original asi como todo su cuerpo. Se la amarró adecuadamenten y se acomodó el cabello que le había quedado algo alborotado a causa del viaje.

-Debe haber alguna forma de llamar a mis padres desde este lugar- En ese momento salía de la callejuela para admirar lo pintoresco de ese lugar; un sitio bastante parecido a Hogsmeade que conservaba aquel estilo tan rustico y campirano de los pueblos holandeses. La castaña podía ver que las señoras cargaban sus grandes canastas con frutas y verduras en ellas seguramente en espera de llegar a sus hogares y preparar la merienda para sus familias.

Algunos mercaderes que llegaban de tierras lejanas se posiscionaban en las avenidas principales para poder vender el queso que con tanto trabajo elaboraban en jornadas duras de cuatro de la madrugada hasta las siete de la noche para mantener el ganado en óptimas condiciones y producir lo mejor. La chica observaba mientras caminaba los letreros de madea tallada señalando los establecimientos asi como un viejo Pub que contaba con solo algunas cuantas sillas, un dispensador de cerveza de barril y una cocina modesta para poder elaborar snacks como papas fritas, aros de cebolla, alitas picantes o cualquier cosa que no requiera ser digno de etiquetarse como "gourmet".

Todos observaban a la castaña debido a que caminaba descalza por las calles, pero su desesperación le había hecho no sentir o al menos olvidarse de sentir las piedras molestandole por el camino. Fue en ese momento que dobló esa calle para encontrar una tienda de conveniencia donde seguramente le permitirían usar el telefono y comunicarse, pero la situación era un poco agravante, no contaba con el efectivo para hacer siquiera una llamada, no había lechuzas entrenadas para la mensajería y el único recurso era usar el telefono. Entró en un establecimiento donde un señor de edad avanzada llegaba arrastrada y cansadamente para atender a su cliente; esa clase de hombres que se niegan a sentirse inutiles a pesar de no poder mover el setenta porciento de sus músculos.

-Bienvenida al "baul de Richmorville" bella señorita, en que puedo ayudarla…- Mencionaba con la voz cansada parecida a la que tenía el profesor Dumbledore en sus años mas ceniles.

-Gracias, mi… mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y necesito usar su telefono es una emergencia- Comentaba la chica sonriendo con cordialidad esperando que el hombre de edad avanzada no pensara que tenía intenciones de robar el establecimiento; se frotaba las manos un poco ya que a pesar de no hacer tanto frío en ese lugar los nervios completaban la ligera temblorina que ahora se le notaba.

-Oh si, claro, esta aquí- El hombre le indicaba a la castaña el lugar donde el telefono se encontraba.; un aparato que todavía utilizaba el disco de marcación y el auircular mas macizo y duradero que cualquier celular de reciente generación ostentoso. Hermione tenía la ventaja de conocer ambos mundos, por lo que inmediatamente verificó si no tenía alguna moneda.

-No señorita, no se preocupe usted… comprendo que es urgente- Hermione deseaba pagar al señor por aquel favor que le estaba haciendo, desafortunadamente no se le había ocurrido cargar algo de efectivo o tomarlo de la billetera de Malfoy contando con que precisamente hurtar no era uno de sus pecados en esta vida. Observó entonces que tenía en su dedo un anillo que su madre le había regalado cuando fue nombrada premio anual del colegio y se lo sacó para posteriormente darselo.

-Muchas gracias, prometo ser breve en mi llamada- Mencionaba al momento de dirigirse al telefono y comenzar a llamar a quien tanto le había preocupado. Fueron dos timbres hasta que una joven contestaba.

-Buen dia, consultorio dental Granger en que puedo ayudarle- La castaña la distinguió como Katherine, la recepcionista que sus padres habían contratado para poder acomodar las citas que se tenían dia con dia.

-Katherine que tal, por favor pasame a mama o a papá porfavor-

-Her… Hermione?, ¿En realidad eres tu Hermione Granger?-

-Si soy yo, por favor es urgente que hable con ellos- La chica evitaba gritar pero era evidente que estaba desesperada por que le contestaran.

-Claro, no necesitas pedirmelo, por favor sigue en la linea por lo que mas quieras, esto les dará mucho gusto-

-Gracias Kath-

En ese momento se hizo un silencion alcanzando a distinguir unos taconazos que seguramente significaban que la recepcionista estaba dirigiendose al consultorio para darles la noticia. Hermione estaba desesperada observando el reloj de pared que se encontraba en el establecimiento mostrando que habían pasado dos horas desde que había dejado la mansión de Estocolmo.

-Bueno, linda.. ¿Eres tu?, Hermione contesta por favor- Era la voz del señor Granger quien se le quebraba al momento de saber que su hija era su interlocutor. La castaña sintió ganas de llorar como una loca al escucharlo pues para todo hijo el escuchar a sus padres significa el unico lugar seguro en el mundo donde se puede estar por mas adulto que se sea.

-Papa, si … soy yo, ¿Cómo esta mamá?- La chica sintió que la nostalgia invadía su cuerpo pero tendría que mostrarse entera para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Tu madre esta con el alma en un hilo todos los dias al no saber como estabas linda, ¿Cómo fue que paso?, ¿Quién es el maldito que te tiene asi?, lo encontrare y le haré pagar por lo que te hizo… dime que no intentó..-

-No papa, claro que no, ya te lo habría dicho, pero no… no fui secuestrada, nadie me tiene en contra de mi voluntad- La castaña mentía para darle tranquilidad pero el corazón de un padre es desconfiado por naturaleza, asi que solo se produjo un silencio.

-Donde estas Hermione, aquí estamos moviendo mar y tierra para encontrarte mi amor, por favor dime donde estas- El padre de Hermione deseaba saber la ubicación de su hija pero en ese instante se produjo otro silencio. -Hermione donde estas, dimelo ahora mismo- Imperaba insistente.

-Estoy cerca papá, confía en mi, regresaré pronto, no dudes de mi palabra si?, por ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía- La ojimiel le respondía con voz tranquila para infundarle confianza pero salío contraproducente.

-¡Mas importante que la tranquilidad de tus padres y tus amigos!?, no, dime donde te encuentras y si quieres despues juegas a la niñata rebelde- Se escuchaban algunos sollozos y jadeos debido a la desesperación pero la chica no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

-Sabes… que en todos estos años, he luchado por ser la mejor, siempre la mejor para que ustedes que me han dado todo en esta vida se sientan orgullosos de la hija que tienen- Hacia una pausa. - He tratado de darles y retribuirles lo mucho que han hecho por mi y nunca les he fallado, no que yo sepa, ¿Acaso no soy merecedora de tu confianza?, ¿Qué lo hace diferente esta vez?-

-Hermione entiende que..- Se intentaba defender el señor pero la chica lo interrumpía.

-Entiende tu que ahora más que nunca los necesito, detengan la investigación ya que te he dicho claramente que no estoy secuestrada, me encuentro resolviendo unos pendientes que después te contare pero por lo pronto necesito que confíes en mi, en tu hija, creo que ya llegó la hora papa y no te ofendas- La castaña suspiraba hondamente en ese momento para continuar. -llegó la hora de que me dejes de tratar como una niña. -Al finalizar se produjo otro silencio, esta vez mas prolongado y mucho más tranquilo que los anteriores, clara señal de que esas palabras estaban surtiendo efecto en el subconciente de Jack Granger.

-No quería ser grosera papa, sabes que los amo mas que a mi vida, pero esta vez, te doy mi palabra que regresaré, solo les he llamado para decirles que estoy bien- En ese instante colgaba la llamada para posteriormente romper en llanto pues le dolía sobremanera hablarles de esa forma. Su vida estaba comenzando a cambiar a causa del sentido de la responsabilidad, de sus ansias de poder experimentar algo nuevo y diferente alejada de todos aquellos que la hacían sentir segura, pues ahora todo eso no era una elección ya que había alguien que la necesitaba en estos momentos, alguien que se encontraba solo y enfermo en una mansión rodeado del intenso frío de estocolmo. Alguien que tenía su corazón y no le sería devuelto.

-Esta todo bien serñorita?- Preguntaba el buen hombre acercandose a ella mientras que solo sonreía secandose las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Gracias, estoy bien, es solo que… bueno perdon, aquí tiene- La castaña le entregaba el anillo como pago de la llamada que había hecho pero éste no la aceptó. -Tomela por favor, es de oro puro y podra venderlo, fue una llamada de larga distancia y comprendo que usted viva de su negocio- Hermione insistía pero el buen hombre negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-No hay mejor pago que una linda sonrisa, ademas creo que lo necesita más que yo- El hombre sonreía en ese momento, comprendía que debia tomarse un respíro antes de actuar precipitadamente, deseaba contarle lo de Draco pero sencillamente eso lo pondría sobre aviso dando su ubicación.

-Por favor, no le diga a nadie que estuve aquí, o bien diga que si me pare por este lugar pero me dirigi a Londres, necesito hacer algo antes, y es de suma urgencia alguien que conozco..- La chica se frutstraba cada vez. -Debo irme, no me queda mucho tiempo, es de vida o muerte.- Se retiraba dandole un beso en la frente al buen hombre como muestra de gratitud y se dirigía a la salida para poder buscar lo necesario.


	27. Si amas algo

**Si amas algo...**

El gran reloj había dado otra estruendosa campanada hacienda eco por toda la mansión como si se tratara de un gran mounstro que le recordara al platinado los instantes que se le escapaban de las manos. Pasó con dificultad su mano por la frente dándose cuenta del copioso sudor que se posaba empapando sus mechones rubios asi como también el calor tan sofocante que le quemaba como una braza; deseaba salir como pudiese hacia el exterior de la casa para poder tragar generosamente puñados de nieve para calmar su fuego interno o dejar que el mismo ambiente lo congelara de ser precsio.

-Vaya que estoy jodido- Se decía a si mismo cambiando de posición en la cama sintiendo que sus huesos le molían con el movimiento por más minusculo que fuese. Su cuerpo lastimado y desgastado no era nada con el dolor que su corazón sentía al venir a su memoria aquellos ojos color miel que se habían marchado para siempre, esa sonrisa que traviesamente la chica esbozaba mientras dormía eran claro ejemplo de lo mucho que la extrañaría.

Todas las noches solía entrar a hurtadillas a contemplar el rostro de la chica que había caido rendida a causa de la monotonía de Estocolmo; acostumbraba quitarse los zapatos para no emitir ruidos y no irrumpir en el sueño que estaba disfrutando. Se quedaba recargado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados observando el respirar de Hermione, la forma en la que sus cabellos rizados y castaños se esparcían por la almohada asi como su vientre al momento de respirar apaciblemente.

Se preguntaba sobre lo que estaría en su mente, el motivo por el cual sonreía constantemente deseando estar ahí siendo el responsable de esa felicidad que solo el descanso puede otorgar, pero también tenía en mente que Harry Potter era quien habitaba en su cabeza deseando arrancarlo de tajo para tomar su lugar y disfrutar con la chica por lo menos esos pequeños momentos dejando de lado sus diferencias sociales.

-Estas en sus brazos… el hijo de puta tiene tus labios, y yo… muriendo- Se repetía a si mismo con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en un profundo sueño llegando a él esas imágenes tan atroces y crueles que la sugestión acompañada de los celos se hacían cita para torturarlo hasta la locura. -…Por que tenias que irte?.. -En ese instante volvía a cerrar los ojos pensando también en su madre, ella no sabía sobre el estado del chico; volvía a sentir miedo, pánico experimentando su corazón latir demasiado rápido, el sudor regresaba más intenso que de costumbre, ese era su fin, debía aceptar lo que el destino le tenía preparado siendo merecedor de ese castigo que se le había impuesto.

-Es… en este momento cuando tomas mi vida…-Malfoy no era creyente, pero dicen que al estar en contacto con la muerte viene a ti la imagen divina que te hace sentir paz interior para darte la fuerza suficiente para cruzar al otro lado. No abría los ojos, deseaba tener ese momento digno de soledad para poder irse en paz, se arrepentía de sus errores, de su falta de buen juico al no tomar desiciones por su cuenta. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo como nunca, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su camisa se ecnontraba empapada totalmente de sudor.

Todo lo creía perdido cuando en ese momento sintió una mano que no era la suya, deseaba abrir los ojos pero su cansancio no se lo permitía. Acariciando lentamente el contorno de su cara sintió que su respiracion se calmaba, pues si moría esa noche, lo haría acompañado, fuese de quien fuese aquel toque simplemente no deseaba saber mas que el hecho de no estar solo en esos instantes.

-Quien… es… ¿Eres tu madre?... -Mencionaba con dificultad esbozando una sonrisa al imaginarse que su progenitora había llegado a auxiliarlo o para darle el últmo adiós.

-No Draco, soy …-En ese momento el chico reconcía esa voz que estaba escuchando, pensaba que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada recreando incluso fisicamente la imagen de la chica a la que tanto extrañaba. Abrió sus ojos sintiendo que su corazón se salia de su sito, una gran felicidad inundaba su cuerpo poro a poro , pues si moría en ese instante lo haría contendo y agradeciendo a dios haberle dado la oportunidad de verla una vez más.

-Herm… Hermione regresaste… pero tu… Potter, tus padres- Decía con dificultad mientras que la castaña le ponía un dedo en los labios para que no se esforzara hablando.

-No te desgastes Draco, ahora te necesito mas fuerte… y si, mis padres ya estan avisados, pero descuida, no saben donde estoy, pero si saben que regresaré con ellos- En ese instante el platinado sin pensarlo tomaba las manos de la chica castaña mienrtas que ella sentía su piel que ardía.

-Draco… no permitiré que mueras- En ese instante la chica decidió desabotonarle la camisa totalmente hasta dejar su tórax al descubierto; unas cuantas gotas de sudor se escapaban escurriendo poco a poco desde su pezón hasta su hombligo. El respirar del platinado era continuo y periódico; Hermione optó por también quitarle los pantalones haciendo con esto que el chico riera un poco.

-No sabia que desearas abusar de mí, aunque..—El chico tosía arrastradamente. -…Por mi no hay problema, si voy a morir prefiero que sea teniendo ese placer y no esta puta enfermedad- Finalizaba con una sonrisa haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco para darle un golpecito leve en el hombro. -¡Auch!, te aprovechas por que… no me puedo defender?- Reia otro poco el platinado; cabe mencionar que era más testarudo que una cabra sacandole el lado gracioso a los infortunios que pasaban en su vida.

-Claro que no deseo abusar de ti Drcao no seas tonto- La chica hablaba despacio deseando reir también, pero debía actuar rápido o de lo contrario sería tarde. De una bolsa que había adquirido en el pueblo a donde huyó sacaba unos frascos que contenían liquido plateado y rosado, también sacó unos galones algo grandes de plastico cosa que asustaba al chico. -¡Me vas a drenar!- Se alarmaba un poc pero la castaña lo miraba a los ojos.

-Draco, necesito que primero te calmes, segundo, tu sangre no se por que razón tiene cianuro en grandes cantidades, debemos sustituirla- Suspiaraba - Necesito… necesito que llames a Plumber en este momento- Imperaba la castaña haciendo que el platinado frunciera el ceño un poco desconcertado de la situación.

-Pero yo le ordene que me dejara solo, tu crees que..-

-Draco, necesito que confíes en mi, llámalo-

En ese momento el chico rubio le ordeneba al elfo que apreciese en la habitación mismo que al escuchar la voz aunque fuese debil de su amo, estaba obligado a hacer acto de presencia para poder asistirlo en lo que deseara. La expresión del hombrecillo una vez de que había arrivado a la habitación era nerviosa, sus ojos marrones se cristalizaban más de la cuenta frotándose las manos desesperadamente en espera de cualquier orden que su amo le diera. Observó sorprendido que la castaña a la que conocía como "la prisionera" se encontrara de regreso en la mansión mirando también a su amo quien de seguro lo reprendería por dejarla escapar.

-Amo, Plumber le jura que intentó seguir a la prisionera pero usted necesitaba de mis cuidados mas que otra cosa amo- la voz chillante del hombrecillo se hacía notar en eco propagándose por toda la habitación a tal grado que el platinado deseaba golpearlo, en cambio la castaña le susurró algo al oido haciendo que se calmara un poco, pero también para hcerle una petición especial, necesitaba descubrir algo importante. Draco la miraba un poco desconocertado pero ella tenía que llegar a la respuesta que estaba buscando que explicara esa extraña recaída.

-En serio?, pero… -

-Draco… te dije que confiaras en mi, asi que hazlo- Respondía la castaña en susurro haciendo que Malfoy se suavizara más de la cuenta,solo asintió inocentemente para posteriormente sin pensarlo recargarse en su regazo. Esa acción hizo que ella se ruborizara un poco pero solo sonrió para después dirigirse al elgo quien con sus manos se tocaba la cara desesperadametne.

-Plumber, ahora, le contestarás con la verdad cada pregunta que te haga ¡Quedó claro!- Malfoy le imperaba al elfo quien en ese momento sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, ahora quizá todo estaba perdido para él o sencillamente lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Plumber no… Pulmber no- Se desesperaba aquel ser mágico dandose de topes en el frío mármol de la habitación creando una alharaca peor que las que dobbie hacía cada que se equivocaba o hablaba de más acerca de un tema que no tenía que mencionar. Hermione se acercaba lentamente y lo miró con firmeza.

-Plumber tranquilo!, No te tortures y ni intentes escapar - La chica imperaba meintras que le elfo tan solo se inmutaba como un vegetal frente a ella sin sostenerle la mirada. Draco estaba impresionado un pco por el don de mando que poseía, una orden clara, precisa, bien otorgada sin perder los estribos eran las cualidades natas de un buen lider. Se imaginó de repente su vida con ella, el trato con la servidumbre sería algo con lo que no tendría que lidiar al dejarle esas tareas a su esposa, ¿Su esposa?, no, definitivamente el platinado debía tener más fiebre de la que pensaba, pero sencillamente el solo hecho de imaginarlo lo hacía sentir feliz, como si se tratara de la mejor recompensa que la vida llena de fango le había traido consigo después de estar tanto tiempo en ella.

-Quiero saber que es lo que le has estado dando a tu amo desde que se instaló aquí en estocolmo- Hermione se cruzaba de brazos para esperar la respuesta del hombrecillo quien se seguia frotando las manos deseando darse de golpes o azotes por lo que estaba a punto de contestar. Draco tan solo se quedaba observando como si no diera crédito al interrogatorio que se estaba sucitando a pesar de estar casi molido por aquella enfermedad o evento adverso que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

-Plumber solo le ha estado dando Moscatel y queso de Cabra como es su orden señorita- Mencionaba tímidamente agachando la mirada un poco más de la cuenta, pero en ese instante Hermione se acercaba un poco más a el y le sonreía.

-Desde cuando le has estado dando ese vino a tu amo-

-Siempre que lo pide-

La castaña se dirigia al buró donde una de las botellas estaba medioconsumida de la misma menera, la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó hacia el tocador para poder hacer una comparación. De la bolsa que había traido consigo vertió el contenido del liquido en un tubo de ensayo y en la otra vertió un poco de la sangre que le habia sustraido a Draco; pasaban los minutos mientras que la chica tambien colocaba una posión en cada una de ellas conocida como "la reveladora", misma que se utilizaba para detectar alguna sustancia no perteneciente a la composicion quimica de cualquier mezcla.

-Lo sabia, maldita sea esto explica muchas cosas- Tomaba la muestra de Moscatel y se la mostraba al platinado quien estaba asbortod del descubrimiento que había hecho en tan solo unos instantes. -Te han estado envenenando todo este tiempo, es decir, esta porqueria que bebes contiene un cuarto de miligramo en cada botella, indetectable, silenciosa, tanto que incluso no podrías notar siquiera un cambio de color en el líquido- Hermione exponía la muestra observando con seguiridad a Plumber quien en ese instante temblaba demasiado como si esperara revelar algo importante, asi que fue en el momento preciso en el que se acercó a el.

-Tu estabas envenenando a tu amo Plumber- El elfo parecía una olla de presión hasta que aquella pregunta que debía coontestar lo delataba sobremanera- ¡Si, si lo hice, Plumber quizo asesinar al maldito asesino de su amo!, ¡Plumber iba a vengarlo!- El hombrecillo jadeaba rabiosamente mirando con furia al platinado quien se encontraba postrado en la cama; esa conducta era extraña puesto que los seres domésticos se autocastigaban al hablar mal de quienes servían.

-De que está hablando este maldito mugroso- Draco tan solo se sorprendía al ver al ser mágico de orejas dobladas con los ojos llenos de coraje, lo miraba caminar lentamente señalandolo con aquel largo y huesudo dedo recriminandolo de un asesinato.

-Usted lo mato, usted permitió que muriera, usted le quito a mi ama Cecille lo unico que quería en esta vida, usted se lo arrebató- Subia a la cama para acercarse lentamente mientras que la castaña se adelantaba a él para preguntarle algo importante.

-Entonces tu envenenaste a Draco para vengar la muerte de tu antiguo amo?, ¿Pero quién fue tu antigo amo?, recuerda que debes de contestar todas las preguntas que te haga, esa es una orden- Hermione quien se caracterizaba por siempre luchar por los derechos de los elfos por primera vez miraba con repugnancia a uno de ellos; no podía creer que un ser mágico pudiese por cuenta propia albergar demasaiado rencor, aunque recordaba un caso parecido con Kreatcher quien detestaba fervientemente a Sirius Black por considerarlo un traidor a la sangre.

Un rasgo que la castaña podía notar en el elfo domestico eran las orejas dobladas, pues recordando las caracterizticas de esos hombrecillos ninguno las tenía de esa manera de nacimiento; Kreatcher, el elfo de Harry Potter las tenia de esa manera debido a que se le consideraba traicionero a su nuevo encargado, pues aún le era devoto a Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius quien colocó un gurdapelo falso en la trampa donde casi tanto Dumbledore como el chico de la cicatriz perecían. Esa caracteriztica peculiar en los seres mágicos solo podía denotar una sola cosa, no eran dignos de confianza.

-Dime para quien trabajas o cual es el motivo por el que tienes a Draco envenenado- La castaña replicaba con el tubo de ensayo que contenía el liquido del que el platinado había estado bebiendo llevandose consigo pequeñas pero mortiferas dosis de veneno puro. En cambio el hombrecillo no le apartaba la mirada llena de furia a su amo que por lo visto habia llevado planeada toda aquella mortaja sin ser detectado.

-Este hombre, esta escoria… no merece la vida… el infierno lo reclama como lo hizo con mi amo, debe pudrirse como todos aquellos que traicionan a los suyos, como la mala hierba debe ser cortada y quemada para que no contamine a las demás- El elfo se acercaba un poco mas mientras que Draco solo respiraba agitadamente, a decir verdad no había visto a un sirviente comportarse de esa manera, al meno no tan rencorosa como la que Plumber tenía. Hermione en cambio tomaba la varita que habia hurtado del platinado para poder huir y decidió actuar rapido.

-Levicorpus!- El hechizo impactó en los pies alargados y mugrientos del ser mágico haciendolo voltear de cabeza elevándolo un poco para evitar que cometiera una barbaridad contra el platinado. Aquel malechor ahora se encontraba retorciendose demasiado al haber fallado en aniquilar a quien habia asesinado a su amo.

-Escoria!, debe morir, Escoria!, matadme, matádme!- Suplicaba el hombrecillo tapándose la boca para no hablar más de la cuentas. La castaña quien lo observaba miraba que Draco sentía ganas de matarlo por lo que habia intentdo hacer, pues se levantaba con dificultad para tomarlo del cuello y destrozarlo por atreverse a tal osadía pero la castaña lo tomaba de los hombros obligándolo a recostarse.

-Dejame matar a esta maldita cucaracha!, déjame Hermione!- El chico tosía pesadamente mientras que la ojimiel lo recostaba y lo miraba con dulzra, lo observó un poco más para comprobar la expresión tan pálida que tenía; acarició sus mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora que suavizaron un poco la expresión llena de ira del platinado.

-Tengo una idea mejor, lo necesitamos vivo -El platinado se sentia mas tranquilo al recordar esas palabras, cerró sus ojos en ese momento sin importar los alaridos del elfo que aún seguía haciendo rabietas a causa de haber fallado la misión, y aunque le obligasen a decir para quien trabajaba, éste haría lo indecible para no doblegarse; cabe mencionar que los hombrecillos domésticos tienen esa cualidad, saber guardar secretos como una tumbas vivientes.

-Si, lo se pero…- Draco sostenía la muñeca de Hermione con algo de debilidad. -No te vayas si?, prometo dejarte en,… libertad pero no ahora, te… te …yo te…- La castaña lo interrumpia colocando su dedo en esos labios palidos y carnosos para silenciarlo, volvía a sonreirle cálidamente haciendo que el chico se sintiera tocado por un angel.

-No te esfuerces, quiero que descanses, yo me encargaré del resto- Acotaba al momento de tirar con un hechizo del elfo sin lastimarlo, pues ante todo aún luchaba por sus derechos e igualdad con los magos. Pensaba que como cualquier persona tenía el derecho al beneficio de la duda, un abogado y hacer una llamada, pero obviamente tendría que interrogarlo o hacer que declarara sobre el autor intelectual del atentado contra Draco Malfoy.

Utilizó la varita para poder confinarlo a la habitación de los elfos encerrándolo con los encantamientos necesarios para evitar que escapara; además aún le pertenecía al platinado por lo que tenía que estar cera en caso que lo llamáse. Al momento de que bajaron al sótano, aquel hombrecillo iba haciendo más rabietas que en minutos anteriores bociferando "Escoria, debe morir la escoria"; los ojos del pequeño doméstico estaban más vidriosos que de costumbre por lo que la castaña intuyo que la desición de asesinar a Malfoy no era producto de dias recientes. -Dime para quien trabajas o quien quiere ver a Draco muerto- Imperaba a la chica dirigiendo el rayo de la varita que tenía sometido al elfo.

-Malfoy debe morir como la escoria, como la mala hierba que debe ser cortada y quemada, debe perecer, debe pagar- Lloriqueaba el hombrecillo mientras que la chica decidió por el momento encerrarlo hasta que decidiera calmarse, tenía que averiguar la forma de hacerlo hablar o de lo contrario alguien más intentaria completar aquello que había dejado pendiente.

-Piensalo Plumber, es mejor que lo digas ahora o si no las consecuencias para ti seran devastadoras,yo buscare personalmente la forma en la que confieses- Cerraba la puerta en ese momento dejandolo bociferar las frases anteriores y golpeando con furia tratando de controlarse. La chica subió las escaleras pues ahora menos que nunca había tiempo que perder, se dirigió a la habitación de Malfoy para comenzar a desintoxicarlo, de otra manera el chico se deshidrataría más de la cuenta y sus signos vitales se desvanecerían con el paso de las horas.

Draco se encontraba tranquilo, feliz, pleno, pues si en ese momento terminaba su vida, le daría gracias a dios de que la chica que tanto amaba regresaba para auxiliarlo; pensaba en aquella frase tan trillada y bastante dicha que se empleaba en ocasiones como ésta, suspiró cerrando los ojos que a pesar de estar irritados y cansados permanecían tranquilos al pensar en el evento reciente.

-"Si amas algo dejalo libre, si regresa es tuyo y si no… nunca lo fue"- Esa frase despejaba las dudas del platinado respecto a Harry Potter, pues si bien la chica había huído dejándolo a su suerte bien podría ir a su encuentro para terminar con aquel negocio y continuar su torrido romance, en cambio ella habia vuelto para curarlo, para atenderlo, estar con el en ese crucial momento donde podía perder la vida. Eso lo hacía sonreír, podría gritar de alegría de no ser por que su sangre estaba siendo drenada depositando para depositar la nueva. Ahora más que nunca debía resistir, ser fuerte, por que esa significaba una nueva oportunidad, un renacer de Draco Lucius Malfoy, principe absoluto de sus propios designios.

-Perdon la tardanza Draco- En ese momento la chica se colocaba un torniquete haciendo presión para que su vena pudiera notarse y comenzar con la transfusión. El platinado la observaba con los ojos desorbitados deseando detenerla pero en ese momento la castaña sintió otra vez aquella daga en el corazón recordando algo importante. - Ya se que esta para ti es solo sangre sucia, indeseable, pero si deseas vivir no creo que la de Plumber te pueda ayudar de mucho- La chica desviaba la mirada mientras que Malfoy con voz jadeante y apacible le espetaba.

-No es… eso Hermione, pero… no desearia que te quedaras sin sangre, ademas… yo no valgo mucho la pena para que lo hagas, ¿Comprendes?- En ese instanta la castaña lo miraba con ternura, no era que todavía tuviese el prejuicio de la sangre sino que temía que se desmayara sin poder hacer nada para tenerla estable.

-No me importa lo que opines, creo que eres más testarudo que Cronshanks cuando lo llevamos al veterinario- Tomaba una geringa y la introducía en el punto de encuentro de su vena; la mangerilla estaba conectada a otra misma que el platinado tenía insertada antes de comenzar la transfusión. En ese momento ella se acomodó en la cama a su lado observando su rostro descansar un poco debido al esfuerzo, el chico no dejaba de sonreir respirando ahora más tranquilo, mas seguro, era como estar en las manos de su madre a quien le debía tanta protección desde pequeño.

-Por que… por que regresaste… tenias.. la oportunidad de irte con tu familia, con… con Potter, y estas aquí, ayudando a tu verdugo… no… no lo merezco sabes, creo que…- la chica colocoaba su dedo de nueva cuenta en sus labios para evitar que hablara, tan solo le sonrió con ternura acariciando sus cabellos platinados recorriéndolos por un lado para que el sudor de su frente pudiera disciparse.

-Deja de compadecerte Draco… no te iba a dejar solo… pero comprende que tenia que irme para poder en primera, llamar a mis padres y que escucharan de mi voz que estoy bien y..- Ella hacía una pausa. - Despreocupate, no saben donde estoy, pero estan seguros de que regresaré sana y salva pues se los he prometido, además aquí no habia pociones ni ingredientes para curarte, ¿Comprendes que tu no me hubieras dejado salir si no confiabas en mi?- Puntualizaba suvamente mientras que el chico volvía a sonreir, pues todos y cada uno de esos puntos eran totalmente ciertos.

-No por nada eres una… sabelotodo insufrible.. -El chico comenzaba a reir pero la castaña le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

-Auch!, ahora que hice-

-No hagas esfuerzos tonto, debes estar relajado para que la sangre pueda fluir con facilidad, además se te olvido decirme, mojigata, come libros , rata de biblioteca y demas apelativos tan honorables que sueles gritarme en los pasillos cada que me ves - Ella tan solo sonreía volviendo a acariciar su mejilla, y en ese momento el platinado la tomaba de la mano acariciandola de la misma manera. Ambos corazones estaban conectados, mas fuertes que nunca luchando por sobrevivir, pues quien diría que precisamente la sangre sucia de la que tanto se asqueaba el chico terminaría salvándole la vida.

-Hermione-

-Que no hables- Espetaba en susurro la chica.

-No me sueltes, quedate conmigo… quedate asi- Draco hablaba tranquilamente haciendo sonrojar a la castaña quien no retiraba su mano de aquella mejilla que estaba cuidando.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento pero Hermione debia permanecer despierta para poder desconectar a tiempo la geringa y continuar con la otra parte de la curación. Draco se había quedado profundamente dormido auqnue en parte no era bueno debido a que se tenía que despertar para poder ingerir las pociones que tenían que prepararse tan precisas para poder cerrar las fisuras que el cianuro había provocado en el cuerpo.

En el tocador se encotnraba todo lo necesario para elaborara las pociones exactas, huevos de doxil, jugo de escreguto de cola explosiva, raices de drosera y algunos otros que servían para preparar la revitalizante. También la chica había llevado algunas hojas de maple para preparar la infusión mejor conocida como "curación de miel", eso serviría para relajar los nervios y expulsar las toxinas atravez del sudor.

Al paso de algunos minutos la chica estaba un poco debilitada por la donación, por lo que tenía en el buró algo de jugo de zanahoria y naranja para recuperar los glóbulos rojos que había perdido. Debía concentrarse si no quería perder a Draco, pues la desintoxicación no era una tarea sencuilla, ésta requería de destreza, presición, tacto y sobre todo concentración; quizá si Plumber no hubiese intentado asisinarlo la habría asistido en todo lo necesario para elaborarla, pero ahora tendría que tomar las riendas por si misma evitando cometer el más mínimo error.

Hizo aparecer un mechero para comenzar a calentar la mezcla asi como también un caldero que había convocado de la cocina; conclía que después de todo aquella mansión contaba con algunas cosas que no podía traer de aquel pueblo. Lo colocó sobre la llama y vertió los ingredientes para poder calentarlos deacuerdo a lo que recordaba en pociones de quinto curso; la elaboración de la poción herbovigorizante.

-Un giro de ciento ochenta grados contrarios a las manecillas del reloj, debe dar un color ámbar- Indicaba la castaña bebiendo un poco más de su jugo de zanahora para recuperarse.

Mientras tanto Draco seguía dormido esta vez sudando menos, ahora tenía el color de su piel estabilizado pero aún debia que restructurar sus tejidos internos que habían sido dañados por la sustancia maligna. Hermione tenía que esperar hata que la poción tuviera el color y la temperatura necesarias para ser ingerida, asi que tan solo se volvió a sentar a su lado observando que el platinado se movía constantemente, pues a pesar que la transfusión había sido un éxito el cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a la redidencia de nuevos globulos rojos, asi funcionaba cuando la sangre no era del todo compatible.

-Quien te quiso hacer esto - Pensaba la chica recordando aquellas palabras que Pulmber había pronunciado; también caía a la cuenta de que un elfo doméstico no podía matar directamente a ninguna persona a menos que se lo ordenaran. El ejemplo más claro que tenía sobre aquel acto era Kreatcher, quien había engañado a Harry para poder atraerlo al ministerio y que voldemort pudiese acabar con el. Aquella orden se la había dado alguien más, asi que por consiguiente , esa persona debía tener una ira contra Draco que quizá éste ignoraría.

-Debo descubrir quien te quiere hacer esto- Seguía dandole caricias mientras el tan solo recuperaba su temperatura poco a poco, pues ahora la primera parte de la curación estaba hecha .

En ese momento la poción que estaba preparando por fin se encontraba lista, la coloración era la adecuada y la temperatura la ideal para que ingresara al torrente sanguineo directamente. La curación de miel estaba lista, lo distinguía por el olor a maple que invadía toda la habitación parecido a cuando se desayunan pan cakes; decidió cubrir la mezcla para que conservara su calor y mientras tanto inyectaba una ampoyeta de la pocion herbovitgorizante haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos estrepitosamente experimentando el intenso ardor que esta provocaba.

-Ahhhhhh!... no… no mas- Draco tenía los ojos vidriosos y desesperados observando a Hermione quien debía aplicar otras tres ampoyetas más, por lo que estar de esa forma resultaría más complicado de lo que se pensaba.

-Draco, aguanta un poco más, te aseguro que terminará pronto, resiste si?- La chica le daba un beso en la frente instintivamente haciendo con esto que el platinado pudiera armarse de valor para continuar con aquella curación.

-Si… salgo de esta… dejare… el … mostcatel.- Jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y en ese momento la chica volvía a introducir la geringa en la otra vena para que la irrigación fuera uniforme. -Ahhh… hijo de puta!...-

-Draco!-

-Que?, no estoy sintiendome en un spa precisamente…- La chica intento reir pero sabía que de hacerlo no tendría la concentración necesaria para continuar con aquella tarea. Pues continuó con las otras dos que quedaban mientras que el chico tan solo sentía un pequeño ardor en el cuerpo, comenzaba a sudar frio; instante preciso en el que la castaña lo privaba completamente de la sabana, tan solo su ropa interior de color azul se notaba junto con una virilidad digna de un semental; Hermione evitaba mirar para esa dirección.

-Resiste Draco, resiste… aquí estoy, no te abandonare me escuchaste?, me quedaré contigo, pero te necesito fuerte- El platinado sintió la ultima ampoyeta arder de la misma manera pero tenía que aguantarla al escuchar ahora esas palabras que le estaban proyectando fuerza; el amor de su vida estaba al pendiente de él.

Pasados los minutos el chico deseaba dormir a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho gritando, pero la castaña constantemente le indicaba que se mantuviera fresco para que no se perdieran los signos vitales. Era el turno ahora de la curación de miel, por lo que una taza copiosamente servida era levitada hasta donde se encontraba para que la ingiriera; la chica tomaba su cabeza y lo ayudaba a acomodarse para poder ayudarlo a que la consumiera.

Draco sin chistar bebio un sorbo y en ese instante sintió ganas de vomitar, por lo que Hermione lo llevaba para que expulsara lo que quedaba en el estómago del cianuro; el chico sentia que sus organos se le saldrían por la boca pero la castaña estaba con el en todo momento cuidandolo para que todo ocurriera de la mejor manera. Poco a poco el platinado iba sacando los residuos que quedaban en su cuerpo gracias a la infusión que gracias a la hoja de maple estaban surtiendo efecto.

-Esto es horrible- Espetaba el chico de ojos grises agerrandose al inodoro mientras que la castaña solo acariciaba sus mechones.

-Debes soltar todo Draco, esto es parte del tratamiento- Indicaba la chica sonriendo apaciblemente.

Habían pasado treinta minutos de la segunda fase de la curación y la extracción de la sustancia enemiga, por lo que la chica sabía perfectamente que tendría que bañarse, asi que simplemente se dirigió hacia la recamara para preparar ropa limpia y lo necesario para que Draco pudiera cambiarse una vez de que saliera. Preparó el agua correctamente para que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada y observaba que el chico se dirigía hacia la tina para disponer a bañarse.

-No te vayas Hermione…- Le suplicaba en ese momento con una mirada llena de miedo, pues su caracteriztica principal radicaba en tener regresiones a la infancia cuando se senta cuidado y protegido. La castaña tan solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza observando que Draco ya estaba en el agua dando un suspiro largo y relajante.

Ella tomaba la esponja remojandola en el agua tibia para poder pasarla por sus brazos con demasiado tacto, aquella ternura con la que estaba siendo aseado se compararaba solamente con la que Narcissa tenía cada vez que enfermaba de fiebre. El platinado observaba con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ver que estaba siendo tratado tan eficaz y humanamente; sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba un poco al cruzarse con aquellos ojos color miel que tanto le fascinaban, esos mismos peligrosos y hermosos de los que se había enamorado en no sabía cuanto tiempo atrás, y eso, en verdad no le interesaba.

-No … quieres bañarte también- Preguntaba el ojigrís sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica con la que lo estaba aseando; ella tan solo se ruborizaba un poco observando esos ojos que también le fascinaban, esa estructura corporal nívea que marcada ligeramente desembocaba en una entrepierna que ahora comenzaba a abultarse, y al notar este detalle el chico solo rió un poco de forma inocente. - Perdoname, no lo puedo evitar- Puntualizaba al ver la expresión tan nerviosa de la castaña.

-Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas, algo como… esto podría ser malo- Mencionaba la chica.

-No haremos nada, tan solo deseo este momento juntos, además el agua esta perfecta, me gustaria compartir esto contigo- Al escuchar esto, la castaña comprendía que también lo deseaba, asi que se levantó quitandose la blusa para dejarse en ropa interior. El platinado mirába un poco sorprendido el verde intenso con algo de encajes que la chica portaba en su cuerpo untandose en el como si se tratara de pasta de limón.

-Te ves… increible- Indicaba el platinado extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de la tina mirando la forma en la que la castaña llegaba hacia el. -Ven aquí…- Le decia con suavidad mientras que ella con movimientos suaves se recostaba en su pecho sintiendo la mezcla del agua con la del perfume a encino dulce que a pesar del sudor llevaba impregnado en cada poro.

Cuando la chica se coloco en su pecho también suspiraba de la misma manera continuando con la limpieza en los brazos , en la cara, en los labios; él tan solo se dejaba consentir y mimar como si fuese un muñeco moldeable, la tomaba de la cintura y cerraba sus ojos para poder inmortalizar ese momento, uno que había nacido del mismo cautiverio, esa necesidad de compaginarse uno con el otro sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio. Ahora eran solo dos almas que se necesitaban.


	28. El secreto revelado

**El secreto revelado**

Harry se encontraba leyendo apaciblemente un libro de encantamientos del cual debía hacer un reporte de seis páginas para entregar al profesor; no era conveniente que sus calificaciones decayeran por el hecho de esperara a que Hermione fuera liberada por el captor. El cuervo estaba logrando su cometido al tenerlo comiendo de su mano, pues esa ultima cita le había dejado mucho efectivo como parte de la negociación, recordó de la misma manera que claramente le había mencionado que "todo terminaría pronto", quizá solo era cuestion de algunos dias para que aquel individuo por fin desistiera de tenerla bajo su yugo.

Las gradas del campo de Quidditch se encontraban algo desordenadas debido al juego anterior que se habia llevado a cabo entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin quedando como victoriosos éstos últimos. Observaba los aros donde sus compañeros de equipo anotaron muchisimas veces metiendo con tino la quaffle; faltaban pocos momentos en el colegio y pensaba que Hermione no se merecía perder un año más, no ella quien había trabajado arduamente para poder obtener esa meta.

-Creo que deberias disfrutar esto Harry, pues digamos que no lo podrás hacer en mucho tiempo- Una chica de cabello negro lacio llegaba al campo del deporte en escobas subiendo hacia las gradas para poder atrapar a su objetivo; llevaba unos jeans deslavados y una gabardina de color marrón que la hacían ver sensual, peligrosa y segura de si misma.

-No se a que te refieres Brooke, además si fueras algo lista te darías cuenta de que Hermione aún esta atrapada con ese maldito mientras tu tan solo te preocupas de que un chico sale a las afueras del colegio- Mencionaba el chico de la cicatriz recogiendo una envoltura de rana de chocolate para lanzarla por los aires y quemarla con su varita.

-Creo que ya atrapé a uno de los secuestradores- Brooke encendía un cigarrillo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción para mostrar su punto; ladeaba su lacio cabello acentuando el brillo de sus ojos azul intenso y su boca rosada carnosamente sensual. Cristal Parker era una chica con la belleza de una diosa y las mañas de una viuda negra, cualidade que el mismo Alastor Moody le admiraba. Harry por su parte tan solo se acomodaba las ya tan tipícas gafas y la miraba con determinación.

-En serio , creo que es un gran paso ¿No te parece?- El pelinegro comentaba sarcásticamente mientras que en ese instante Cristal le arrojaba un par de cartas con su misma caligrafía; esas mismas que le había enviado antes de iniciar el nuevo curso asi como también para acordar las citas en las que se verían entre clases. Harry no podía creer que ella tuviera esa información, pero tendría que hacer algo para poder salir de toda sospecha.

-Asi que tu y Granger he?, ¡quien diria que dos amigos se unieran!- De la misma manera sarcástica la chica de ojos azules se mofaba de la situación, pero ante todo deseaba saber lo que ese héroe tenía que ver en la desaparición de la castaña. -¿Lo sabe la señorita Weasley?, bueno, lo ultimo que supe fue que era tu novia, asi que entonce Potter, ¿Disfrutas que todas mueran por ti?, bueno, ¡Tipico de los hombres!- La chica de ojos color azul intenso se cruzaba de brazos en ese momento ladeando su cabello oscuro y lacio en espera de que aquel "heroe" se defendiera, pero el pelinegro solo desviaba la mirada a causa de que ya habia sido descubirto, las pruebas hablaban por si solas.

-No es eso, y no espero que siquiera lo entiendas Cristal, debes de tener en cuenta que en el corazón no se manda- Mencionaba el chico mirándola de reojo.

-Y como en el corazón no se manda seguramente optaste por privarla de su libertad, ¡Que inteligente!, seguir con la señorita Weasley en este colegio y tener tu romance a escondidas con Hermione Granger es otra prueba más de tus grandes proezas- Comentaba sarcásticamente haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos más de lo normal sorprendiéndose de aquella conclusión que ahora le parecía totalmente absurda.

-Estas tratando de decir que yo secuestré a Hermione?, ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme Cristal?- Mencionaba el chico mirandola con determinación.

-Pues todas las pruebas apuntan a eso Harry, asi que por ultima vez te hare las preguntas de rutina por que se me hace demasiado extraño que hayas decidido ir a las afueras del colegio con el pretexto de solo apartarte de la rutina- Espetaba la auror sentandose en una de las gradas quedando al frente del pelinegro sin despegar aquella mirada tan acertiva que la caracterizaba. Harry comenzaba a sentir nerviosismo , pues pensaba que si delataba a aquel cuervo pudiera ser complicado para el rescate de Hermione Granger; por otro lado le había indicado que faltaba muy poco para que terminara esa negociación.

-A que carajos fuiste a ese lugar Potter- Volvía la chica a preguntar.

-Ya te dije que necesitaba salir un rato, ¿Crees que no me siento frustado al no poder encontrarla?. Ademas…- El chico hacía una pausa. -Si yo la hubiera secuestrado, ¿Cómo explicarías que no he faltado a ninguna clase?, si gustas puedes preguntar a quien sea de mi casa por mi, ellos te diran que todos los días me han visto- Argumentaba el pelinegro para poder salir de toda sospecha, pero la chica tenía todavía sus dudas.

-Bien puedes tener un cómplice, alguien quien la este cuidando por ti- Aseguraba la chica.

-Si tuviera a alguien, ¿Qué ganaría con secuestrarla si no puedo verla?- Harry se levantaba todavía observándola. - ¿Cuál sería el verdadero motivo entonces por el que yo la haya raptado?- Al concluir el chico, la auror se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, pero también aseguraba que si no había tenido que ver directamente por lo menos estaría un poco más enterado sobre la existencia del secuestrador.

-Tienes razón Potter y tus puntos son demasiado buenoe e irrefutables, creo que hice mal en sospechar tan pronto, aunque no me explico con exactitud como es que tu no estuviste en la escena de los hechos, quiero decir, ¿no te diste cuenta que alguien la quería secuestrar?- Cristal preguntaba con naturalidad acomodándose en las gradas y mirando en dirección a los palcos que se encontraban forrados con las banderas de cada una de las casas del colegio Hogwarts, debía elaborar un plan muy hábil para llegar al secuestrador, y lo que tendría pensado sería arriesgado pero aún así sería su oportunidad de atraparlo.

-Recibí una carta de la profesora Mc Gonagall el dia de nuestra cita donde me había mandado llamar para ayudarle con los preparativos de la copa de las casas, pero descubrí que alguien me había tendido una trampa inmediatamente ya que ella se encontraba en Londres, asi que acudí a la cabaña de Hagrid pero ella ya no estaba- Harry suspiro empuñando la mano recordando aquella escena tan desagradable y desesperada. -Fui a buscarla a la torre de premios anuales y nisiquiera el hijo de perra de Malfoy se encontraba para que me dijera si habia llegado bien, después de eso recibimos la noticia del maldito secuestro- Concluía el chico mientras que la auror se levantaba para tocarle el hombro en señal de empatía, pero ante todo debía de atar los cabos uno a uno si quería dar con el responsable.

-Yo te recomiendo que le digas a la verdad a la señorita Weasley, pero conste que si intentas algo lo sabre, por ahora te salvaste, debo volver a trabajar, siento que no tardare mucho con dar con la pista del captor de Hermione Granger- Cristal abandonaba las gradas sonriendo para si misma, pues a pesar de que el pelinegro no estaba directametne involucrado sabía que tenía mucho que ver en la desaparición de la chica.

Caminando hacia su oficina hacía memoria sobre ahora la nueva informacion con la que contaba; pensaba en todo lo que habia descubierto hasta el momento. Las declaraciones del platinado y las de Potter se contradecían una de la otra, primero que nada Malfoy habia mencionado que no había visto a Granger aquel dia en el que ocurrió la desaparición, posteriormente menciono que había estado en el lugar de los hechos cuando la copa de cristal con sus huellas había aparecido cerca de aquella cabaña junto con el camafeo que pertenecía a Potter argumentando que paseaba por los alrededores deteniendose en aquel lugar.

-Algo se traen aquellos dos, pero lo tendré que descubrir, juro que lo haré- Mencionaba al momento de cruzar por el pasillo que daba al invernadero de herbología, se conducia de nueva cuenta a su oficina pensando en cada detalle. Si Harry Potter no era el reponsable del secuestro, por lo menos estaría enterado de quién lo había hecho, ya que retomando las conjeturas anteriores, aquel individuo deseaba vengarse del elegido secuestrando no a su novia legitima, sino a su amante, pues de esa manera hubiera podido solicitar rescate.

-Eureka!- Cristal se decía a si misma mientras que se detenía en uno de los pasillos antes de bajar las escaleras al tercer piso.

-Potter se iba a citar con el secuestrador ese dia para darle el rescate, asi que entonces… solo es cuestión de esperar a que haya otra cita para poder caer de sorpresa- La pelinegra de ojos azul intenso sonreía para si misma al haber hecho ese grandioso avanze en la captura del malechor que habia secuestrado a una chica. Pensaba decirle a Connor pero con la prioridad de las cosas prefería ser ella quien atrapara al priemero para posteriormente dejarle el otro a él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La recuperación de Draco era casi totoal, aunque debía estar más en reposo para recuperar aquellas sales y vitaminas que había pedido cuando se purgó la sustancia maligna. Aun estaba dormido mientras que la castaña se eocntraba recostada junto a el para ver lo que necesitaba, ahora más que nunca se sentía unida a ese tonto de ojos color gris que la había molestado desde que era una niña. Comprendia que tal vez como ella se sentía solo, eran un par de orgullosos, tercos, les gustaba siempre triunfar a pesar de que la razón no se les concediera, pero con eso y mas aquel amor estaba afianzandose.

-Eres un loco Draco Malfoy- Susurraba la chica depositandole un suave beso en la mejilla. Decidió dejarlo dormir un rato pero al momento en el que se disponía a retirarse sintió que su muñeca era tomado por unas manos calidas.

-No te vayas… anda quedate…- Indicaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo que la chica sonriera tiernamente al observar a Draco tan vulnerable, simplemente era una muestra de si mismo sin el estigma ni la mascara de un mortifago o con la condecoración ahora absurda de "principe de slytherin".

-No me ire, solo voy por un libro que deje en mi recamara-

-Esta ahora tambien es tu recamara- Replicaba en susurro le chico haciendo que la Gryffindor riera un poco.

-Pero se supone que estoy secuestrada o gran verdugo- Exageraba la chica cuando en ese momento sintio los brazos del rubio cubrir casi completamente su cintura.

-Pues te cambie de celda, ¿No te gusta?- Indicaba tambien entre risas haciendo que tambien soltara una la castaña quien se volvia a recostar en su pecho para mirar su facciones, su perfil, sus labios ligeramente rosados y su frente cubierta con mechones rubio platinados.

-No me liberes Draco, no quiero irme- Hermione susurraba con tanta dulzura y a la vez tan certera que el chico abría los ojos con toda la fuerza que tenía; pues el no librearla podría significar perder lo que tanto había trabajado, ese plan que había maquinado y que por primera ocasión estaba dando resultados se vendría abajo por un sentimentalismo idiota creado por su soledad. Era una desición complicada de tomar, pues no es facil cambiar un hábito tan arraigado, no es sencillo romper con los paradigmas preestablecidos o con lo que se aprende desde la lactancia.

Malfoy deseaba recuperar una gloria que sabía perfectamente no llegaría a sus manos, pues aquella se cultiva, se forma y se trabaja duro para obtenerla; toda la vida paso su niñez rodeado de lujos, de riqueza, opulencia, mirando a los demás por encima del hombro por el hecho de carecer de menos de la mitad de galeones que tan solo él podía sacar metiendo la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón para saquear el carrito de golosinas en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ahora las cosas eran distintas, se había endurecido con los años, adquirido astucia, inteligencia, sagacidad para poder atraer todo lo que alguna vez perdió por el endiosamiento de su padre a un ser mestizo con el idealismo de un todopoderoso.

Miraba los ojos color caramelo de Hermione Granger, aquella a quien había cuidado de la hipotermia, la unica capaz de decirle sus verdades con la mano en la cintura sin hacer ningun esfuerzo o perder el control; esa chica de cabellos rizados ahora se encontraba frente a el con la mas dulce y pulcra sonrisa declarando que ahora su corazon le pertenecía. Por fin Draco Malfoy tenía algo que era realmente suyo y nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo tan fácil, no era una mansión, un carruaje, un traje de diseñador, era un ser humano con corazón y entrañas, alguien que había regresado a cuidar de el sin tener por que hacerlo.

Tomar una desición no era nada fácil pero tendría que decidir entre su gloria y su amor, cosas de las cuales solo una conocía a la perfección, mientras que la otra era totalmente lo opuesto; si bien era cierto que el hecho de ser el principe de las serpientes le daba el derecho y el albedrío de obtener el placer en cualquier chica de buena familia no le garantizó nunca que de verdad lo amaban, pues ahora comprendía más que nunca que el amor y el sexo eran cosas que a pesar de ir de la mano podían separarse y tomar caminos distintos sin las esperanza que se recordasen el uno al otro. Solo la miró con ternura y decidió hablar.

-Eres libre si asi lo deseas, Hermione… ya me canse de jugar a ser quien no soy, por mas que he tratado de ser despiadado como lo es mi padre siempre termino hiriendo a los que quiero, mi madre, a… ti… -El chico la atrajo contra si dandole un apasionado beso que la castaña no esperaba en ese momento. Ella tomaba también aquellos labios con ternura, con una pizca de deseo, ansiaba aquel momento desde mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta y tan solo le baso que el filo de la muerte diera la cara para reflejar aquellos sentimientos encontrados entre ambos. En ese instante el detuvo el momento desviando un pco la mirada, pues había algo que no tenía claro, esa espina que tenía clavada desde que había decidido privar de la libertad al ahora amor de su vida.

-Que te sucede Draco?- La castaña preguntaba.

-Que sientes por Potter, el es… tu amante Hermione, yo los vi, hice todo esto para darle un escarmiento con algo que añoraba pero..- Draco deseaba indicarle que desde un principio había estado celoso, lleno de rabia al verla en brazos no solo de otro hombre sino de su enemigo jurado, aquel del que se había jurado vengarse en la menor oportunidad misma que se habia presentado en bandeja de plata. En cambio Hermione le tomaba del rostro y lo miraba a los ojos directamente, pues si algo no mentia era precisamente los espejos del alma.

-Toda mi vida pense estar enamorada de el… pensé que era la unica persona que me entendía como mujer, como amiga, como persona, pero..- La chica tambien desviaba la mirada.

-Entonces esa noche donde lo besaste, donde casi te hacia el amor..- El platinado deseaba refutar pero la castaña le colocaba de nueva cuenta el dedo en sus labios.

-En ese momento lo sentia, la necesidad de lo prohibido, el hecho de dejar de ser la perfecta Hermione Granger que todos esperan, la sabelotodo, la intachable, eran cosas que me enfermaban incluso durante la segunda guerra mágica.- La chica supiraba un poco. -Lo quiero, eso debes tenerlo por seguro, pero no lo amo… tan solo fue aquel primer chico con el que toda niña sueña por el hecho de estar a su lado, pero muchas veces se confunde una gran amistad con algo mas fuerte que no deseas que se termine, es por eso que pense que lo amaba como hombre.. incluso cuando me besaba pude sentir que algo me faltaba, que no eramos nosotros- Terminaba de explicar la castaña mientras que el platinado se incorporaba al escucharla.

-Potter te ama, ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de esto?- Preguntaba Draco haciendo que la chica arqueara una ceja.

-No se supone que tu lo odias?-

-Pues, queria venganza por lo de mi padre pero no lo se… me refiero que yo pase casi un maldito infierno en vida cuando sabia que no podía tenerte como él, que no me amabas tanto como a el, que me detestabas asi que…- El chico le acariciaba la mejilla- Sera un duro golpe.

-Eso tengo que hacerlo yo Draco, yo sere quien le diga sobre esto, pero no quiero que te culpes o que te atormentes, yo… yo te amo- No terminaba de hablar cuando el rubio le daba otro beso con ternura, la tomaba de la cintura recostandola en la cama para acariciarla posteriormente.

-Yo también te amo Hermione, pero aveces pienso que no soy merecedor de nada es.. como si quisiera ser mejor pero no encontrar la jodida forma de comenzar, por eso me habia decidido ser un parásito, aquello que no concluyó mi padre lo terminaría yo para de esa forma hacerme respetar como un gran villano pero..- La chica en ese momento le daba otro beso y le sonreía.

-No eres feliz con eso, lo se, pero Draco… el vengarte de Harry, el tomar su dinero es exactamente lo mismo que haría tu padre en tu lugar si se viese en libertad, pero.. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Qué hay de tu madre?, ¿Ella que es lo que quiere para ti?- Le preguntaba con ternura.

-Ella tan solo desea que termine mis estudios magicos y me especialice en finanzas- Puntualizaba el platinado recordando esas palabras.

-Pues ha hecho demasiado bien al aconsejarte, no hay mejor herencia que la educación, y te lo digo yo que mis padres han apoyado esto de la magia desde que me inicie en Hogwarts, es por eso que decidi encerrarme en ese mundo, retribuirles lo mucho que hicieron por mi- Mencionaba con una sonrisa al recordar que por ese lado estaba tranquila, ahora que sabian que estaba bien no tendría problemas para enfrentar todo lo demás.

-Entonces ellos dieron todo por ti- El chico se recostaba en un lado pensando en algo que tenía que hacer. - En una semana tengo que ver a Potter, pero esta vez le diré que todo se acabó- Indicaba el chico con una sonrisa pero la castaña sabía que si terminaba el negocio eso equivaldría entregarla.

-Draco pero.. si yo regreso al colegio no quiero saber que es lo que te harán, Harry no dudará en atraparte y por lo que me has contado esa Cristal Parker esta a un paso de atraparte.- Mencionaba algo alarmada frunciendo el ceño en señal de precupación, en cambio el rubio solo le daba otro beso en los labios y le sonreía.

-Potter no conoce mi verdadera identidad, y Parker no tiene nada concreto, aunque quien me preocuparía es Connor Blake su compañero, pues es más silencioso y hace menos alarde- El platinado recordaba la utlima ocasión en la que se había ido a tomar un trago a cabeza de puerco así como también la serie de preguntas que le realizaba respecto a los dos secuestradores. Otro motivo por el cual no se encontraba con regularidad en la mansión era por que decidía realizar solo la búsqueda de sus amigos, aun no tenía por bien sentado algo fidedigno en cuanto al otro "imitador".

-No permitiré que te metan a Azkaban Draco, no terminaras como tu padre, y de eso me encargo yo - Indicaba la chica con toda seguridad mirándolo a los ojos pero el estaba en desacuerdo ya que no deseaba involucrarla de esa manera.

-Hermione, ¿No te das cuenta que esto es muy arriesgado?, además yo soy el unico responsable de esta mierda, yo decidí el camino y …-En ese instante la castaña lo interrumpía.

-Ahora me tienes a tu lado, si piensas que enfrentaras esto solo estas equivocado Malfoy- la chica volvía a abrazarlo haciendo que el platinado sonriera a plenitud, pensaba que la vida ahora le enviaba una luz, aquella a la cual debía aferrarse con todo su ser para obtener aquella redención y segunda oportunidad a la cual todo ser humano tiene derecho. Juntos miraban hacia la nada y a la vez pensando en la forma de poder evadir aquella situación no solo con harry sino con la justicia; no la tendrían fácil puesto que si eran descubiertos, ambos sufrirían las consecuencias.

Draco temía por la integridad de la chica, a pesar de que ella estaba deacuerdo en ayudarlo no podía permitir qu enlodara todo aquello por lo que había trabajado echando al mismo fango aquel prestigio que por si misma había conseguido a raiz de su participación tan importante en la segunda guerra mágica. Era completamente cierto que Hermione Granger tenía el reconocimiento de todo Londres y un delito como ese sería catastrofico para todo lo que habia trabajado por muchos años. Contemplaba su rostro apacible y dispuesta a todo con tal de salir a flote de aquel problema en el que él mismo la había arrastrado.

-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer Hermione, pero mientras tanto, no quiero pensar en eso hasta llegado el momento quieres?- El platinado deseaba apartarse de todo por un rato y concentrarse ahora en su nueva felicidad, ambos se miraron, sus respiraciones se movían al compáz del latir del corazón y la necesidad de estar juntos.

La castaña contemplaba cada centimetro del rostro del platinado deteniendose en su boca que se entreabría un poco deseando decir una palabra, cualquiera que expresara lo que sentía, aquel deseo reprimido que había guardado cuando todavía era cautiva en la mansión de Estocolmo. Draco le tocaba la cintura con suavidad abaracando con su palma su piel desnuda que por debajo de la ropa descubría poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto tranquilo, sereno, sin prisa alguna y sobre todo sin deje de maldad alguna; pues ahora se encontraban no solo dos seres humanos deseando poseerse, sino dos cuerpos que habían contenido aquellas ansias de poder dar rienda suelta a la pasión que albergaba en cada habitación separados por solo dos paredes de caoba negra.

-Hazme sentir…- Hermione jadeaba un poco a escasos milimetros de su boca sintiendo ligeramente la piel desnuda de su pecho sudando algunas gotas; pudo sentir en su entrepierna el bulto acrecentado de Draco que era producto de los besos y las caricias que estaban teniendo.

-¿Estas… segura?-

-Si-

No lo dudó más y en ese instante el chico sacaba las fuerzaa de donde podía ya que todavía se encontraba debil a causa de la extracción del cianuro que se le había hecho; las ansias locas de tomarla evaporaban cualquier malestar que se presentara, asi que se tomó el tiempo necesario para respirar un poco para contemplar a detalle la anatomía de la castaña a quien tanto deseaba. Miraba el encaje de la ropa interior ahora color lila engalanaba esos senos que se escondían bajo esa camisa color gris tornasol que había tomado de su ropa; era cierto que una mujer se veía hermosamente sexy con las prendas masculinas.

El platinado desabotonaba lentamente la camisa un poco dejando al descubierto un hombligo travieso que subía y bajaba un poc al compás de la respiración de la ojimiel; su cintura menurdita era el principio de un vientre que ansiaba ser tocado con destreza. Ella entretanto ladeaba su cabello rizado para darle un beso apasionado al chico mordiendo cariñosamente su labio inferior, dirigiendose a su cuello hasta detenerse un poco en la manzana de adan que por su movimiento pasaba saliva con pequeña dificultad al sentir el extasis desembocada en un miembro totalmente erecto.

-Creo que debi tomar en serio lo relacionado a tus conquistas, si todas sintieron "eso" creo que sera doloroso- Se preocupaba un poco la chica sin dejar de besarlo, pues al momento en que su vientre se frotó con aquella area sintió el poder con el que el platinado hacía justicia a su nombre de "Principe de las serpientes". Draco tan solo rió un poco recordando aquellos hechos pasados, tan solo la tomaba de la cintura para besar lenta y salvajemente su cuello con delicadeza quitando un tirante de ese sosten que le estorbaba para deleitarse con todo lo demás. Hermione experimientó la calidez de sus labios y el toque tan masculino de sus manos, pues a pesar de estar un poco curtidas aun conservan la suavidad, la blancura y el dorso tan estilizado de un aristocrata en potencia.

-Prometo ir a tu ritmo- El chico continuaba con los ojos cerrados besando ahora su vientre dirigiéndose hacia su hombligo para con la punta de la lengua hacer algunos pequeños circulos en el. La castaña se encontraba emitiendo un gemido ahogado echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, pues ahora estaba siendo sometida de la manera más pasional en la que un hombre puede tener a una chica bajo ese control.

Con sus manos bajaba lentamente la pantaleta de Granger dejando notar las corvaturas perfectas en el vientre y la cintura, pues el movimiento de piernas tratando de ocultar su intimidad se notaba la inexperiencia de una chica de familia que siente terror al tener una noche como esa. Draco no pudo evitar sonreir al contemplar ahora la desnudez de la Gryffindor, pues había retirado ya el sostén dejando al descubierto unos pronunciados senos; observaba sus piernas alargadas y torneadas admirando las pantorrillas, los talones, los pies que estaba observándo deseando devorar todo de un bocado pero sabía que tendría que esperar.

-Eres hermosa Hermione, Aun.. no entiendo por que no fuiste mia- Draco comenzaba a bajar su lengua hasta la parte baja del vientre de Hermione llegando hasta su intimidad provocando con esto que la chica contrayera sus musculos del abdomen emitiendo un gemido.

-Sera por que… ahhh.. eras un…-

-Un que..- Draco continuaba con aquella faena haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos disfrutando de esa proeza.

-Draco…- Ella solo repetía su nombre tatuandoselo casi en la sangre al sentir parte del extasis que la lengua del platinado estaba provocando, si en el pasado le hubiesen contado que precisamente el principe de las serpientes daba aquel magnfico placer, no hubiera dudado un momento en hacer un trato con el para disfrutar de aquello tan sonado del séquito de hembras venenosas.

Malfoy continuaba deleitandose del manantial de la castaña mezclando el aroma con la vainilla que emanaba de su piel, y al terminar subia lentamente hasta toparse con sus labios para fundirse en un grandioso beso. En ese instante ambos se observaron, quizá ahora comprendían el entorno y el motivo por el que precisamente habían sido seleccionados comoc azador y presa; ya no habia moneda de cambio, ésta se habia entregado a su captor por voluntad propia, y éste, a pesar de querer todo el oro del mundo le dolía sobremanera desprenderse de esa única tan valiosa.

-Incarcelus- Ambos conjuraron al unísono como si hubiesen estado deacuerdo con aquella nueva fantasía erótica; un par de cuerdas se enredaron en sus manos para aprisionarlos uno con el otro, y mientras se mirban sientian que las gotas de sudor se entermezclaban aun mas. El platinado con ahora las manos atadas a ella se abrazaba para poder acercarse más a su boca, ella también lo besaba sintiendo que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseo al sentr el roce de ambos; pero si deseaban sentir placer, debían de compaginarse.

Sus cuerpos se acomplaron de tal manera que no nocesitaban hablar muchos sobre las necesidades que llegaban conforme el paso de los segundos; el reloj que se encontraba en la recamara donde Hermione estaba confinada volvía a repicar marcando otra hora transcurrida. La castaña consideraba irónico que ese sonido la hiciera completamente feliz despues de tanto tiempo repudiandolo. Draco la dirigió al tocador de su recamara sentandola en la cómoda para continuar besándola teniendo el debido cuidado de no quebrar el espejo donde notaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña por su lado le daba unos mordiscos tiernos en el hombro haciendo que el chico gimiera un poco más; él se pasaba por sus pechos para poder lamerlos desde la base hasta los pezones provocando con esto que la chca enterrara un poco las uñas en la carne nívea de Malfoy. - ¡Ahh!- Se quejó el platinado. -Perdon, no era..- La chica no terminó de decir cuando el mordisqueaba su oreja suplicando. -¡No pares Hermione, hazme sangrar, hazme vivir!- El platinado imperaba al son de las respiraciones entrecortadas y el baño de sudor mezclado de encino dulce con vainilla.

Los ojos de plata liquida y caramelo se miraban constantemente para dar fe a lo que estaba pasando, los juegos de caricias y besos, el frenesí con el que impetuosamente se tomaban uno al otro como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ese instante, esa hora que el estruendoso reloj había marcado, ese espacio minusculo llamado Estocolmo donde habían no solo creado un lazo atravez de un síndrome , se habían dado cuenta que apartir de ese momento comenzaban a vivir realmente, pues los bandos entre el bien y el mal ahora se hacían nada al candor de esa pasión arrebatada.

En ese preciso momento volvieron a observarse detenidamente, la chica le susurraba al oido "Estoy lista", y apartir de ese momento el platinado no lo pensó más y entro totalmente en su vientre escuchando un grito de dolor que lo preocupó ligeramente. - Linda, perdoname, ¿Fui muy brusco?- Preguntaba tiernamente mientras que la chica castaña solo sonreía abrazandolo mas fuerte y aferrando sus piernas a las caderas del platinado, quien en ese instante sintió el calor y el éxtasis de estar haciendo aquella penetración inesperada inducida por ella.

Los dos se encontraban sudorosos, su piel ardiente y sus ligeros gritos eran muestra de lo mucho que habian soportado estar tan juntos privándose de ese momento que se inmortalizaría independientemente del presente y el futuro; pues ese lo deberían enfrentar probablemente juntos o tan solo el amor podría decidir el camino correcto a seguir para continuar con aquella felicidad que los estaba embriagando. No importaba la muerte, el tiempo, incluso el espacio era irrelevante para ellos, pues la luz y la sombra estaban conjuntandose por fin creando el más hermoso claroscuro jamás pensado o que ni ellos en sus sueños más hermosos se habrían imaginado.


	29. Confrontación

**Confrontación.**

Cristal Parker había decidido investigar un poco más sobre el nexo que tenían Hermione Granger y Harry Potter; ahora con las pruebas irrefutables de esa relación lo único que le faltaba era esperar a que las cosas sucedieran. Se dirigió a su despacho para poder tomar un poco de café negro ya que el día había estado cansado y lleno de hallazgos satisfactorios. Abrió la oficina para encontrar el mismo desorden de papeles que había dejado en un arranque de desesperación ya que se caracterizaba por ser siempre organizada en cuanto a sus expedientes se refería.

-Solo falta un poco más- Se decía a si misma dirigiendose a la cafetera para degustar una taza de su bebida predilecta.

En ese momento alguien más entraba por aquella puerta con demasiado sigilo y tranquilidad, ella lo reconoció al instante y alzó solo un poco su taza en señal de saludo. Connor Blake se notaba tranquilo y sereno, cosa que había sorprendido sobremanera a la chica auror quien estaba acostumbrada como siempre a trabajar bajo presión; aunque esta vez sus sentidos se encontraban más relajados por el triunfo de su sospecha.

-Creo que ya tenemos al imitador - Connor se sentaba en la silla que daba al escritorio cruzando su pierna y flexionandola contra su rodilla contraria recargándose en el respaldo de la misma con una actitud relajada.

-Quieres decir que ya lo atrapaste entonces?- La pelinegra de ojos azul intenso preguntaba al tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio para discutir sobre el tema.l

-Ya lo tengo señalado, resultó complicado debido a la falta de pruebas pero esta mañana me dirigi en la busqueda de los exmortifagos, o al menos los últimos que quedaron- El castaño esbozaba una sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo de su taza humeante de liquido negro mientras que Parker colocaba una mano en el mentón arqueando una de sus cejas; se encontraba desconcertada al descubrir que su colaborador había tenido un gran avance a su comparación frustrando un poco aquel plan que tenía para más tarde.

-Los unicos que quedaban eran los Parkinson, los Goyle, los Crabbe, y algunos otros menos populares que terminaron haciendo servicio comunitario al alegar que actuaron bajo coacción o … ¿Cómo le llaman ahora?, ah si, maldición Imperius- La chica se reia un poco dando otro sorbo de café comparando aquella opinion con el auror castaño.

-No podía ir con los Parkinson pues estan demasiado alterados por la desaparición de su hija pero si acudí con los Crabbe- En ese momento Cristal dejaba su taza mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Pero ellos perdieron a su hijo en la sala de los menesteres, eso fue deacuerdo a la declaración que rindió Ron Weasley hace un mes cuando recien llegué a este colegio- Hizo una pausa para respirar un poco y volverlo a observar. -Lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué el secuestrador tendría algo que ver con esa familia si el hijo esta muerto?- Preguntaba la chica mientras que Connor colocaba sus brazos en la cubierta del escritorio para observarla mejor.

-Por que precisamente el es el motivo por el que el imitador esta actuando- Se inclinaba un poco más obsrvando detenidamente el contorno de los labios de la pelinegra mientras que ella no le despegaba la vista desando saber un poco más al respecto. Por alguna circunstancia aquel aroma le resultaba bastante familiar, alguien con quien estuvo involucrada hace algunos años atrás, pero eso no importaba ahora debido a que tenían una pista más cercana al imitador, y ella por su parte podría asegurar un triunfo en la captura del primer captor.

-Entonces argumentas que todo esto se debe a la muerte de aquel muchacho amigo de Malfoy, por lo que yo supe en esa época se habían quedado atrapados en la sala de los menesteres junto con Potter y los demás- Cristal bebía otro sorbo fijandose en el contorno de los labios de Connor quien se los relamía un poco debido a la ansiedad que estaba experimentando. -Muchos dicen que Draco iba a asesinarlos, otros que casualmente se estaban escondiendo de la euforia de la guerra, otros simplemente opinan que Potter y Malfoy se traian ganas desde hace mucho- Concluía dando otro sorbo de su café.

-Tengo pruebas que aseguran que Malfoy los llevó a ese lugar para que acabaran con los amigos inseparables de Gryffindor, además ¿Por qué otro motivo precisamente secuestrarían a los Slytherin?- Connor se levantaba de repente para poder dar algunos pasos alrededor de la oficina observando los estantes que anteriormente estaban cubiertos de pociones, ingredientes como algas marinas, huevos de doxi y algunos otros necesarios para las clases que impartía el profesor Snape, ahora ocupado por Cristal Parker encargada de atrapar a los malechores. -Yo pense que podría ser alguno de los Weasley, o incluso el mismisimo Harry Potter, pero no creo que ese sea el movil , o ¿Tu que opinas?- El castaño se dirigía lentamente hacia el sillón donde la pelinegra se encontraba sentandose en la cubierta del escritorio quedando a escasos centimetros de ella.

Cristal comenzaba a observar al muchacho detenidamente dándose cuenta que tenía gran parecido con aquel hombre con el que se había involucrado; ese aroma a colonia para rasuar y yirbabuena eran inconfundibles, pero caía a la cuenta que no podría existir aquella casualidad entre ese chico y Connor Blake comenzando por los rasgos físicos. Se levantó sin despegarle la mirada sonriendo sensualmente para recargarse en la pare3d y tenerlo de frente sin que tuviera el arrebato de besarlo o desnudarlo; pues cabe mencionar que ella se sentía atraida por ese castaño quizá por las comparaciones que había hecho con esa persona del pasado.

-Los Weasley no pudieron ser definitivamene- Suspiraba un poco tomando de nuevo la taza de café para llevarla a sus labios. -La respuesta es simple, aquella familia no es de las que albergue rencores contra nadie, y menos contra unos chicos que tan solo abanderan su propia vanidad, además de ser el caso se iriían direcatametne contra los padres o con los responsables directos - Cristal caminaba un poco más por su oficina haciendo que el castaño volteara instintivamente para no perderle de vista. -Harry Potter no podría ser, ya que de cualquier manera si hubiese querido vengarse de Malfoy simplemente hubiera testificado en su contra con los miembros del Wizengamot, no le hubiera mostrado piedad argumentando un intento premeditado de asesinato- La chica volvía a voltear para observar a su compañero quien estaba tambien dando algunos pasos.

-Es por eso que otro es quien esta actuando de esa manera, una persona que detesta a Draco Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas, alguien que resintió la muerte de Crabbe a tal grado de quererse vengar- El chico tenía un expediente en las manos abriendolo delante de ella para que observara una fotografía de dos chicos que se encontraban juntos. La auror notaba que por sus rostros de felicidad, aquellos dos tenían algo más que una amistad, así que arqueó las cejas un poco más dandose cuenta que tendrían que buscar a ese sujeto para interrogarlo pero Connor adivinó ese pensamiento para interrumpirla.

-El no se encuentra en el colegio Cristal, deacuerdo a lo que he investigado ahora debería estar en su lugar feliz rodeado de nuevos amigos en sanmungo- El joven castaño mencionaba al momento en que revisaban el historial de aquel chico que se encontraba bastante cariñoso con Crabbe.

-Asi que estos dos tenían algo más que deberes juntos, ¿Quién lo diría?- Parker tomaba el expediente y observaba la hoja de vida del responsable del secuestro de los Slytherin. - Aquí se menciona que se escapó del sanatorio, asi que creo que tenemos a un verdadero loco suelto con ansiedad de venganza.- Concluía la pelinegra haciendo que Connor sonriera de satisfacción ante tal hallazgo.

Ambos estaban a un paso de encotnrar a los criminales secuestradores, las pruebas estaban por fin saliendo a la luz y los sospechosos eran desenmascarados poco a poco. Por otra parte la pelinegra tenía todavía sus dudas respecto a su colaborador Blake, ya que eran demasiadas las coincidencias que tenía con aquel hombnre con el que había estado involucrada en el pasado. Aun tenía en la mente aquella actitud petulante que lo caracterizaba, esas facciones fuertes que adornaban perfectamente el rostro masculino que hacía suspirar no solo a ella.

Estando con aquel auror se daba cuenta de que esa escencia que creía haber olvidado llegaba un poco más impregnándose en su misma piel al degustar la yierbabuena que tanto le encantaba haciendo memoria de la cantidad de ocasiones que se había entregado a la pasion mezclandolo con algo de paloma picasso. Aquella relación pasada era muy pasional, demasiado peligrosa incluso para ellos mismos; Cristal recordaba cada detalle cuando vivió en Nueva York durante su adolescencia despupés de haber concluido sus estudios en Salem.

La gran manzana le recordaba aquellas vivencias tatuandose en su piel de nueva cuenta como si fuesen cicatrices que el tiempo no había logrado borrar a pesar de los años transcurridos y su formación academica respaldada por Alastor Moody. En esos tiempos tan solo era una chica rebelde deseando devorar el mundo de un solo bocado, había pertenecido alguna vez a esa clase de pandillas locales de la ciudad para demostrar que siendo una mujer podía tener el mundo a sus pies. Ahí fue donde lo conoció, donde se enamoró de aquel joven tan bien parecido que hacía suspirar a todas esas niñas que incautamente caian en sus redes para poder disfrutarlas solo por una noche.

-Lucien…- La detective suspiraba mientras que el castaño arqueaba una ceja desconcertado, no esperaba que lo llamaran de esa manera.

-Disculpa?-

-No, no me hagas caso- Puntualizaba al instante la auror mientras que se dirigía a la salida debido a que tenía algo urgente que hacer durante aquella tarde.

-Estaras libre este sabado?- Preguntaba al instante el chico castaño sentandose en la silla apoyando su torso en el respaldo con una mirada picara y socarrona, en cambio la detective solo se volteo ligeramente para observarlo con una sonrisa burlona y divertida; ladeando su cabello daba un paso adelante para dirigirse al pasillo.

-Quizá…- Sonreía de la misma manera mordiendo su labio inferior dedicando aquella mirada tan sensual que dejaba esa pequeña duda en cualquiera; eso lo sabia perfectamente Connor quien interpretaba todo aquello como un reto del cual era el unico participante. Cristal Parker era una belleza como ninguna, esos labios de fresa y cabello negro como la noche la hacían lucir como una diosa al momento simpre de caminar por los pasillos acaparando las miradas de los estudiantes e incluso de algunos maetros mañozos que trataban de discimular su hombria sin tomar en cuenta que las mejillas tambien son un indicador que delata.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco se habia levantado temprano aquella mañana, decidió no salir de casa para poder pasar mas tiempo con Hermione, ya que después de todo sabía perfectamente que aquello no duraría. Se encontraba semidesnudo con tan solo una ropa interior de color negro ajustado, su arete de esmeralda brillaba un poco con la refracción de luz que se escapába de la ventana lanzando los primeros colores matutinos a pesar de estar en un clima helado.

Se quedó un rato mas observando a su castaña dormir como un angel, eso se estaba convirtiendo ella para él desde que había llegado de esa manera a su vida, miraba los cabellos rizados y castaños extenderse a lo largo de la almhoada asi como también sus pomulos que le daban ese toque infantil y travieso que le encantaba. Hermione Granger era bastante hermosa, su nariz aguileña, sus labios menuditos y contorneados simulando un corazón alargado; las manos blancas que sin pintura o joyas lucian hermosas sobre esas sabanas, ese respirar tan tranquilo, apacible, tierno, aunque lo que más adoraba era su sonrisa, aquella que le robaba el corazón cada que la esbozaba.

-Podria quedarme asi para siempre…- Susurraba para si mismo sin despertarla pero decidió tomar una ducha para comenzar el dia. Tenía que enterarse de lo que habia planeado aquel otro secuestrador que tenía a sus amigos, pues eso dependía totalmente de él, debía arreglar esa cuenta solo ya que después de todo Potter podía esperar hasta la siguiente entrevista pero sus amigos quizá estarían sufriendo a manos de un maldito desalmado que buscaba la forma de joderlo por alguna cuenta que habia dejado pendiente.

Se había mtido en la ducha y el ruido de la misma había despertado a la chica quien había descansado como una reina. Sus párpados se abrian pesadamente para contemplar otra habitación diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada; no estaba el gran reloj, la ventana quedaba en otra posición y las sabanas estaban calidas. Definitivamente algo nuevo y acojedor a lo que por varios meses estuvo acostumbrada.

-Draco…- Suspiró un poco deseando no despertar de ese sueño hermoso, consideraba ahora su cautiverio como un paraiso que necesitaba tanto, que su cuerpo le había pedido a gritos no solo para que vibrara con el contacto de aquel hombre que la tenía prisionera, sino para darse cuenta de algo muy importante. Lo que quería no era lo que deseaba.

Se levantó en seguida para poder dirigirse a la cocina y prepar algo de desayunar para ambos, tomó la camisa blanca de Malfoy colocandosela adecuadamente, se acicaló el cabello rizado para poder salir de la habitación. Todavía se escuchaba la regadera del baño mientras que bajaba las escaleras, asi que decidió en ese momento acudir a la otra recamara por el libro que había dejado pendiente por leer, pues aun tenía la incertidumbre de ese idilio amoroso que se descrbía.

Llegó a esa habitación tomando el manuscrito para dirigirse a la cocina y perparar algo de comer, ahora que Plumber no estaba disponible; al menos no para hacer las labores domesticas, tenía que arreglarselas sola para poder degustar algo decente, pues conociendo a Draco Malfoy estaría cien por ciento segura que no tenía idea de como freir una papa. Riendo un poco por eso ultimo entraba al lugar donde observaba claramente aquella linea blanca impecable digna de una mansión de millonarios; tanto la estufa como el fregador eran de acero inoxidable bastante extenso para ollas y cazuelas grandes.

En el centro se encontraba una mesa alargada donde se cortaba y revolvían los ingredientes antes de llevarlos a la cocción respectiva; había recipientes de cristal templado para todo tipo de usos, refractarios, tazones cuadrados y redondos, cucharas de madera de todos los tamaños e incluso cuchillos de diferentes filos, algunos de ellos raros para el tipo de corte que debían hacerse durante la preparación de los alimentos. La mayoría del espacio se encontraba cubierta de mármol como el piso, las paredes y las terminaciones de la estufa o los hornos, eso le daba el toque más calido y sofisticado que una cocina debia tener para hacer que la inspiracion llegara al momento de preparar suculentos platillos.

La castaña comenzo a buscar en la alacena algunos huevos asi como algo de tocino en el refrigerador para comenzar a preparar el desayuno; utilizaba una sarten engrasandola debidamente con margarina. Buscó algo de pan de centeno y algunas naranjas para poder hacer el jugo y poder llevar una charola presentable a Draco. Escuchaba los quejidos todavía de Plumber que se encontraba encerrado en la habitacion de los elfos bociferando la misma cantaleta de todos los días, "La escoria debe morir", "La escoria asesina debe regresar al infierno", "Mi amo no se merecia esto".

Tenía que averiguar la razón por la que ese hombrecillo harapiento había tratado de asesinar a su amo, temía que en cualquier momento alguien irrumpiera en la mansión de estocolmo para poder privarlo de la vida y eso no lo permitiría. Por otro lado tenía la preocupacion sobre la entrevista que tendría que hacer Draco con Harry, pues era imperativo que debía librarlo de toda culpa ahora que habia decidido recontruir su camino. Sus padres ya estaban enterados que estaba con vida y a salvo, tan solo faltaba calmar a los diarios sobre el misterio de su desaparición, no obstante, también le aquejaba sobremanera ese otro captor que había privado de la libertad a Parkinson, Nott y Zabinni pues era evidente que tenía una lucha personal contra el platinado.

Decidió por un momento concentrarse en preparar el desayuno y continuar con su libro ya que le resultaba intersante la trama y sobre todo la temática que lo envolvía. Terminó de hacer los huevos para posteriormente esperar a que la cocción del tocino fuera la adecuada; lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_"Hemos librado ahora la primer batalla contra los bárbaros del oriente medio que intentaron saquear a nuestro pueblo; aún no me explico como es que salimos con vida de ese terrible enfrentamiento donde por extraño que pareciera no hubo muertos, aunque si heridos de gravedad mismos que fueron atendidos por las mónacas de la region que se dedicaban a ese tipo de heridas hechas por armas filosas y alargadas._

_Merrik peleó como todo un capitán de guerra blandiendo su espada y enterrandola en la carne enmiga para así impedir que cualquier de ellos nos hiciera daño; aveces considero que el sería un mejor principe de lo que yo puedo ser a pesar de haberme esforzado mucho en desempeñar bien mi ambiguo papel. Mi padre constantemente nos exortaba a luchar con el corazón antes que con las esntrañas o la fuerza misma, un hombre justo que hacia lo imposible para conservar a su pueblo a salvo de cualquier amenaza._

_Ese dia nos encontrabamos en el bosque de Franzforks; tierra colindante con el reino de Portokaris rico en fauna silvestre que se aferraba a ese lugar convirtiendolo en su propio terreno. Merrik se encontraba herido gracias a un tipo que lo habia tomado por la espalda dandole un rozón en el punto medio de su armadura; sitio donde la carne desnuda era vulnerable en la batalla. Afortunadamente yo solo tenía un brazo falseado por lo que ninguna gota de sangre había brotado de mi cuerpo dandome la oportunidad de poder asistir a mis hombres con una palabra de aliento o una buena dosis de ungüento de Oyamel con alcohol; remedio utilizado para cicatrizar las heridas evitando que se infectaran._

_Merik se encontraba postrado en uno de los camastros acariciandose la herida y quejandose un poco del dolor; su cabello negro se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor frio que estaba provocando el ardor de la carne viva. Me acerqué con sigilo para ver su estado y al observar mi llegada me esbozó una sonrisa triunfante como era su costumbre; debo admitir que aquel hombre era más petulante que ninguna otra persona que yo hubiese conodido en mi vida._

_-Os han dado duro esos malditos no es asi capitán?- Pregunté desviando la mirada, pues aún sentia que aquellos ojos almendrados me quemaban._

_-No os preocupeis mi principe, esto no es mas que una herida superficial que se gana en la batalla para preservar nuestro reino, y este humilde siervo con gusto daria la vida por veros triunfante- Su voz comenzaba a sonar apacible, galante, segura de si misma al mirarme con aquellos ojos que tanto me encantaban. A decir verdad temía lo peor al pensar que le hubiesen matado sin esperanza de volverlo a ver._

_-Ensegida traere las curaciones para trataros esa herida mi capitán, debeis descansar ya que el viaje a casa es largo, pero debeis tener en mente que habeis luchado con todo el corazon y gallardia portando con orgullo el estandarte de Portokaris.- Mencionaba con orgullo de aquel caballero que estaba convaleciente y sudoroso. En ese momento sentí que mi piel se estremecía con ese toque de sus mano cuando se aproximó lo suficiente para acariciar el dorso, me sonreía con dulzura, no como un amigo leal le sonríe a otro sino como algo más profundo que eso._

_-El mejor regalo que podeis darme mi principe, es vuestra sonrisa- Mi respiracion se hacía complicada al experimentar esa caricia tan lenta y decidida, por lo que desvié un poco la mirada deseando que no continuara. -Os han dicho que vuestras manos son tan suaves como los petalos de alcatraces en los jardines de vuestra madre?- Merrik me contemplaba con serenidad mientras que mi ritmo cardiaco crecia a gran velocidad temiendo en caulquier momento que mi corazón se saliera de su sitio._

_-Gracias capitán, pero… esto no es un buen cumplido viniendo de otro hombre- No me atreví a mirarlo, ya que solo con el simple hecho de sentirme ruborizada me bastaba para desear marcar la distancia necesaria para evitar algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirme más tarde. Aquel hombre no detuvo su caricia y me tomaba del mentón despacio para obligarme a mirarlo._

_-Mandadme a la horca entonces mi principe, ejecutadme en este momento pero ni asi dejare de venerar sus bellos ojos- Deliberadamente colocaba mi mano en su pecho para poder sentir los latidos de su corazon que estaba al mismo ritmo que el mio. Mi alarma sonaba constantemente en una señal de peligro constante, y si no estaba preparada para poder huir en cualquier momento me delataría a mi misma derrumbando todo por lo que mi padre ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa tan solo stenti esos iojos que tanto me gustaban diciendo la palabra peligrosa._

_-Mi principe Aldhir, acusadme de enamorarme de usted como un loco- Eso ultimo hizo que mis ojos se desorbitaran un poco, si no marcaba la linea entre el deber y el sentimiento sencillamente se crearia un pandemonio parecido a la destrucción de muchos de los reinos que alguna vez florecieron en la opulencia._

_Mis manos temblaban, me preguntaba constantemente si Merrik tenia gusto por los caballeros y no por las damas, por lo que recordé alguna vez un idilio entre dos de nuestros hombres de la misma forma. La sociedad y sobre todo las creencias de Portokaris condenaban ese tipo de "desviaciones" que catalogaban como actos mismos del demonio para evitar la procreación, el matrimonio religioso y las buenas costumbres de un pueblo sumido tal vez en el miedo. Esos hombres fueron ejecutados por el solo hecho de amarse entre si, de entregarse en cuerpo y alma no haciendo daño a nadie, ya que como caballeros eran los mejores, leales e intachables en cuanto a conducta y disciplina, pero las cosas aquí eran asi.. Tuve miedo, sentí ganas de correr y de matarlo en ese momento para que ese sentimiento que ahora era mutuo creciera como la espuma o la melaza recien hecha, me aparte un pco y lo mire con desición._

_-Capitan Merrik, debo advertiros que puedo mandar ejecutaros por esta aberración, puedo hacer que os envien a una celda fria a pan y agua hasta llegar vuestro deceso, pero habeis demostrado una gran valentia en batalla y no me convendría perder hombres de vuestra categoría y fuerza.- Me levanté en ese momento sin mirarlo por mas que deseara prenderme de esos labios sin importar siquiera mi título nobiliaro, pues es cierto cuando dicen que el amor hace que la sociedad se vuelva ciega para poder seguir lo que dictaminen las emociones, ese, definitivamente no debía ser mi caso._

_-Hare de cuenta que no he escuchado esas palabras capitán, pero de ahora en adelante debeis guardar vuestra distancia conmigo, si algo teneis que arreglar hacedlo con el rey o con el entrenador de campo- En ese momento me disponía a irme cuando senti de nuevo sus palabras que me atravezaban el corazón como una daga._

_-¿A que le teneis miedo mi principe Aldhir?, a atreveros a decir que amais a otro hombre, o a decir…- En ese momento hizo una pausa. - Que en realidad no sois un principe… sino la hija primera del rey- Sentí que mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo de manera estrepitosa, mis manos temblaban sobremanera al siquiera imaginar que mi identidad había sido descubierta; todo por lo que mi padre había trabajado para poder mantener la corona y guiar a nuestro pueblo a la conservación ahora se volvían nada por alguna estupidez que por descuido habia provocado._

_Voltée suavemente, pensaba en acabar con su vida yo misma y hacerlo parecer un accidente, pero ante todo yo era una noble, alguien que había visto morir por el hierro ajeno a varios de mis hombres que dieron su ultimo suspiro para proteger nuestro feudo; por tal motivo mancharía su recuerdo al pensar siquiera en cometer un acto tan atroz como el asesinato._

_Solo deseaba escapar, desear no haberme topado nunca con Merrik, con ese hombre que detenía mi respiración con tan solo contemplar sus ojos, con cualquier palabra que saliera de esa boca, con esa sonrisa apacible que me había conquistado haciendo que emergiera mi instinto de mujer como si se tratara de una flor de la naturaleza luchando contra las inclemencias del tiempo._

_-No sabre con claridez si ese comentario venenoso que ha salido de vuestra boca sea producto vil de la sangre que brota de ese cuerpo o simplemente intentáis poner en tela de juicio mi homnbría- Con desición enfrentaba aquella verdad que deseaba disfrazar de calumnia observando que Merrik se incorporaba sosteniendose con la mano la herida, se quejaba constantemente debido a que no cicatrizaba y sin apartar la misma sonrisa de su rostro decidio hablar de nuevo._

_-Vuestro secreto esta a salvo conmigo mi Lady Andrein de Portokaris- Se volvía a quejar mientras que de nueva cuenta yo lo observaba con inquisitez, no sabía como o donde había descubierto mi identidad pero tendría que averiguarlo._

_-De donde sacais esa disparatada Merrik- Me acerqué a el lentamente observando que no se burlaba, ni siquiera había tenido alguna otra emoción que no fuera el quejarse por la herida que había sufrido en la batalla._

_-Antes de haber arrivado a las tierras de Portokaris, mi padre el barón desde muy pequeño me inculcó que la corona del reino debía pertener a nuestra familia, siempre… como una religion, como esas oraciones que los frailes os inculcan para enriquecer la cultura.- Note que respiraba con dificultad, pues aquella herida ahora estaba causandole un gran dolor, solo me acerque un poco más para poder auxiliarlo en caso de ser necesario. -El baron desea la corona mi bella lady, desea usurpar el puesto de vuetros padre, pero no haria respeto a los ideales del reino, pues el poder corrompe el cuerpo como la fiebre negra que atacó al feudo de Gorthseth hundiendolo en la miseria y pudredumbre.- No sabía que contestar a toda esa confesión, pero estaba segura de una cosa; si no era precavida perderia no solo el derecho a predecer la corona sino a la vida misma, asi que tan solo me limité a obsrevarlo para descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones._

_-Por que me estais contando todo esto?, ¿Acaso no creeis que podeis perder la vida por esta confesión?, tu aceptais en este momento que venís por la corona de mi padre, pero lo que vuestro limitado cerebro se cierra a creer es que tiene aliados que estarian dispuestos a dar la vida de ser necesario por su nombre, asi que…- Me acerqué amenazante corriendo un mechon de mi cabello oscuro mirandolo con desición y firmeza, no me iba a permitir ablandarme en estos momento sobre todo el los tiempos de guerra que se avecinaban,. -No os permitiré una calumnia más hacia mi persona, recordad que soy vuestro principe.- Indicaba con determinacion contemplando que me miraba con otra apacible sonrisa._

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo queréis que os ame?, como mi principe, como mi princesa, ¿Cuál sera la forma ideal para poder seguiros hasta la muerte..- En ese momento sus ojos se tornaron suplicantes, una lucha interna se habia presentado en él asi como en mi caso particular; no había pensado en tenerlo como hombre por que eso seria firmar mi sentencia de muerte en caso dado que mis sentimientos fueran descubiertos por alguien más._

_Esta vez no me separé, pude disfrutar sus toque rugoso, su aroma a pino y tabaco, sus dientes aperlados y su cabello largo que se pegaba a su piel a causa de la humedad sofocante de la tienda de campaña. -…Si quereis matarme, hacedlo tu, que sería la unica forma de acabar con todo esto, aunque yo os propongo amarnos, no importa como, no importa cuando o en que forma, o.. decidme… Mi principe Aldhir, Mi princesa Andrein… ¿Acaso no sentís lo miso cuando estamos cerca uno del otro?- Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos perdiendome en un mar de confisión que podría arrastrarme al mismisimo infierno, por un lado debatía el deber y por el otro lo que estaba naciendo entre ese engreido de VanHerrkins y yo; no sería buena señal puesto que su misión principal sería quedarse con el trono derrocando el actual gobierno de mi padre._

_Mis sentidos estaban mas confindidos luchando unos con otros para ver a cicncia cierta quien tenía razón, miraba el rostro de mi amado Merrik; ya me tomaba el atrevimiento de llamarlo así desde que mi corazón no me pertenecía. Aquellos dias en los que lo había conocido habían sido sencillamente los mejores al lado de un gran guerrero y un excelente amigo; muchas de las doncellas del reino habían postrado sus ojos en Merrik deseando ser una de ellas la esposa, la novia, la amante o incluso la pasión de un par de noches. Eso en lo particular me hervía la sangre._

_-Desde cuando sabeis mi verdadera naturaleza Merrik- Comente con un deje de duda mientras el acariciaba sutilmente mi mejilla._

_-Vosotros acostumbrais bañaros en el misma cascada que alguna vez lo hice, aun lo recuerdo como su fuese ayer… vuestro cuerpo mojado nadando al compas de las ondas del agua hacian que mi hombría se inquietara como los dragones cuando son amenazados- Merrik volvió a sonreir provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo subconcientemente, no tenia idea de que ese sitio fuera un lugar publico o que al menos alguien estuviese rondando cerca._

_-Creo que debo ser mas discreta con mis horas de privacidad capitán- Sonrei en ese momento mientras tanto el volteaba a ambos lados para asegurarse que no viniera ningun soldado, pues a pesar de estar solos en esa tienda, en cualquier momento podrían venir para preguntar sobre su estado. Sonrió para si mismo y sin pensarlo me tomó de la cintura dandome un beso apasionado en los labios._

_Aquello fue breve, sustancioso, peligroso en toda la extensión de la palabra; sus labios carnosos se posaron en los mios haciendo que mis sentidos se estremecieran uno a uno que de no ser por la coraza de hierro que tenía en ese momento no hubiera dudado en entregarme sucumbiendo al deseo. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas al finalizar el encuentro, me sonrió un poco para despues darme otro pequeño beso como si fuese el primero, de esa clase que los mancebos a temprana edad suelen otorgar cuando se trata del primero._

_-Soy tuyo mi principe Aldhir, completamente tuyo mi lady Andrein- Me decia en susurro haciendome sonreir como una chiquilla idiota, yo le tome la mejilla contemplando sus ojos almendrados y su cabello humedo pues aun se encontraba herido._

_-Debeis descansar mi amado Merrik, hoy habeis peleado como nunca y me partiría el corazón pensar siquiera que puidierais perder la vida por algo como esto-_

_-Estaré bien ahora que se que peleo por vos, os protegere aun en contra de mi padre, no permitiré que vuestro reinado de paz se vea opacado por la ambición y la envidia- Mencionaba apaciblemente mientras que yo me levantaba lentamente del camastro para verificar el estado de mis demás hombres, tendría que asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden._

_-Si seguiremos con esto Merrik, debeis aceptar amarme como Aldhir, pues comprenderéis que es menos riesgoso para todos ese papel, quizá vuestra hombría se vea afectada un poco o el ego se quebrante como una espada oxidada, pero debeis entender que no puedo ser Andrein todavía, incluso debo quiza olvidarme de que alguna vez existió. - Le decía por ultimo mientras lo miraba dedicarme otra sonrisa._

_-Sera como deséis vosotros mi lord, asi que… ahora seremos amantes, amigos, seremos uno, hombre a hombre amandonos como un varón ama a una doncella.- Finalizaba recostandose en el camastro esperando que la curación surtiera efecto._


	30. Alma matter

**Alma Matter**

Harry estaba nervioso por su siguiente entervista con el cuetvo; sentía las manos sudorosas y sus nervios estaban al tope de su capacidad, decidió tener su varita a la mano para utilizarla en caso de ser necesario. Deacuerdo con la ultima carta recibida dos dias anteriores, aquel individio le había mencionado que se verían en la azotea del museo de historia natural de la ciudad de Londres; por otra parte consideraba que era arriesgado verse en un sitio tan concurrido por muggles.

Salía de la torre de los leones con una mochila que contenía la cantidad en efectivo que esa misma tarde había ido a retirar de su cuenta en Gringotts gracias a la intervención de Sharkthoot. Vestía unos vaqueros deslavados y una camisa holgada con la insigia del equipo de Gryffindor en la parte izquierda, sus lentes tan tipicos que pareciera que había crecido con ellos cuando aún vivia con sus tios Dursley estaban ligeramente empañados de un lente pero no le importaba.

Necesitaba el lugar ideal para desaparecer ya que no podía arriesgarse a que de nueva cuenta Cristal Parker lo pillara desprevenido montando de nuevo en su escoba para ir al lugar de la cita, caminó por algunos pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el patio de herbología; sitio en el cual los estudiantes dudaban en transitar por el sonido constante de algunas mandragoras que a pesar de estar plantadas emitian ligeros chillidos quejandose de la mala calidad de la tierra.

Miraba hacia el frente y esperaba que por fin terminara aquel suplicio por el que estaba pasando, sus manos sudaban aun más de la cuenta tratándo de mitigarlas y calmarlas con la ferviente idea de que esta vez recuperar a Hermione. Se introdujo a un pasadizo donde no había visto pasar a nadie afortunadamente decidiendo hacer la desaparición; su mente estaba concentrada en el sitio donde se citaría con aquel secuestrador cambiante a cuervo.

-Museo de historia- En ese instante se disolvió en la nada dejando aquel lugar igual de solitario que de costumbre.

Sus entrañas parecían de goma como aquella primera vez en el que el director Dumbledore lo había llevado a la casa del profesor Slughorn para disuadirlo de regresar al colegio como profesor de pociones supliendo el lugar de Snape, quien impartiría Defensa contra las artes oscuras por mera estrategia del mago dirigente de Hogwarts. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir esas emociones dutante la desaparición pues la castaña en su momento los transportaba constantemene para poder hacer la busqueda de los horrcruxes.

En una callejuela que quedaba contigua al museo de historia natural el chico de la cicatriz reaparecía un poco agitado por el movimiento del truco, se colocaba una mano en el pecho para serenarse y volteaba a ambos lados para percatarse de que nadie lo hubiese visto hacer un acto parecido al de Houdinni. Apretó la mano en una de las correas de la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta circular donde algunos niños, estudiantes universitarios e incluso indigentes merodeban por esa entrada.

-Tengo que llegar a la azotea- Entrando al edificio caminaba a paso lento para no despertar sospechas entre los visitantes; el guardia de seguridad estaba tan distraido en su periodico y sus rosquillas que no se percataba de quien ingresaba al edificio. Harry se dirigió para pagar su entrada tranquilizandose a cada paso que daba, posteriormente caminaba por las galerias para introducirse en al algunas salas alusivas a la historia de Londres.

Contemplaba por un rato los esqueletos de dinosaurios, las fotografías viejas de los primeros reyes de aquella nacion hasta la mas reciente en un lienzo que mostraba la cronología de aquella casa real que se dedicaba al gobierno británico. Se adentró a otras salas donde se encontraban algunos cuadros de pintores famosos como Russeou, que a pesar de tener nacionalidad francesa era muy querido en las tierras inglesas.

Recordaba las veces en el que acompañado de sus tios visitaba esos museos no por el hecho de tener una convivencia familiar plena, sino por que no les quedaba mas remedio que cargar con el y evitar que hiciera alguna travesura a causa de la magia contenida que no podía contemplar a temprana edad. Le dio un poco de nostalgia al recordar los tortuosos dias a su lado encerrado en aquel atico donde dificilmente podía dar un paso, escuchando los aleteos de su antiguo amigo Hedwig y los gritos estruendosos de Bernon Dursley al recordarle que durante las visitas debía fingir que no existía o de lo contrario solo le darían una comida al dia.

-Ya es hora- Se secaba una lagrima al recordar el pasado dirigiendose hacia las escaleras de servicio donde claramente se leía "Solo personal autorizado"; restándole importancia tomaba su varita par poder conjurar un "alohomora" y abrir con facilidad el cerrojo para tomar las escalera arriba. Los guardias que transitaban las galerias estaban entretenidos conversando sobre un evento reciente que habian tenido por lo que descuidaron la salida de emergenc ia que daba a la azotea.

El chico de la cicatriz trepaba con sigilo sosteniendo su mochila sintiendo el peso que hacían los billetes almomento de subir, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la idea de tener a Hermione Granger de vuelta y no volver a ver al secuestrador; tomaba en cuenta que si se sucitaba algun enfrentamiento tenía que estar preparado, aunuque a la vez concluía que no se arriesgaría a que la mayoría de los muggles observaran chispas de luz rojas o verdes saltar por la azotea del museo.

El viento acariciaba su rostro alborotando sus cabellos negros mientra llegaba a la cúspide del edificio, el frescor del clima calmaba más sus nervios y su desesperación al saber que probablemente esa seria la última vez que se toparía con el secuestrador. Caminó hasta el limite de la construcción mirando hacia abajo los coches que pasaban rapidamente acompañados de los sonidos del clacson por aquella gente desesperada que no soportaba ni cinco minutos en un embotellamiento de tránsito. Suspiró hondamente esperando a que su interlocutor llegase; sostenía la mochila con algo de fuera mirando hacia la nada preguntandose una y otra vez de quien se trataba.

-Eres puntual Potter- Indicaba una voz que sonaba totalmente distinta a la que el chico de la cicatriz ya conocía, volteo rápidamente para darse cuenta que una silueta encapuchada soltando algunas plumas negras se había presentado ante él; tenía la cabeza agachada y por la luz del sol unicamente se le miraba el medio rostro inferior. Harry se acercaba un poco más descolgandose la mochila para comenzar a negociar como las otras ocasiones.

-Donde esta Hermione- Preguntaba Potter amenazante.

-Esta a salvo, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso Potter- Indicaba el cuervo caminando un poco hacia adelante con los brazos cruzados todavía.

-No te pregunte como estaba , sin donde está, se supone que la traerías contigo el dia de hoy, ya que deacuerdo a lo que tu mismo me dijiste , éste sería la ultima cita- Respiraba un poco el pelinegro. -Las cosas no han resutlado sencillas, cada dia aquel duende tiene más dificultades para poder hacer retiros grandes, además Cristal Parker esta enterada de mi relacion con ella, asi que en este mismo instante dime cuanto es lo que quieres para hacer el ultimo jodido retiro, asi te podras largar de aquí y no ponerme en aprietos.- Finalizaba el chico de la cicatriz empuñando sus manos sintiendose frustrado por todas las ocasiones en las que tenía que burlar los controles de seguridad del banco más blindado de todo europa, y a pesar de tener al duende de su lado, sencillamente la regularidad de las transacciones resultaría sospechosa en caso dado de que el ministerio o la mismisima Cristal Parker metiera sus narices.

-He venido a otra cosa Potter, pero como te dije antes, Hermione Granger esta bien, de hecho ya no la tengo conmigo debido a que la liberé esta mañana- Mencionaba con toda seguridad el cambiante a cuervo sorprendiendo sobremanera al pelinegro quien con los ojos desorbitados tenía un sinumero de preguntas esperando que fueran contestadas a la brevedad; no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-De que rayos estas hablando, tu mismo me dijiste que te entregara esta cantidad para que la liberaras, además… ¿Cómo me garantizas que no hablaras con nadie sobre la relación que tenía con Hermione?- En ese instante la expresión del cambiante a cuervo era distinta, una corriente electrica atravezaba sus sentidos al escuchar esas palabras que por alguna razón le incomodaban.

-Asi que es lo unico que te importa Potter, que todo el mundo mágico se entere que tenías una relación con tu mejor amiga - Harry no escuchaba aquel tono de burla que acostumbraba el secuestrador como en todas sus entrevistas, esta vez era de reproche, de ira, de enojo reprimido en una voz apacible y una sonrisa aperlada.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, con el hecho que tengas tu dinero debes de darte por bien servido que ya me has quitado mas de lo que yo podría pagar por una maldita mansión, solo quiero saber donde carajos dejaste a Hermione para dar parte a los aurores y que vayan en su busca- El pelinegro argumentaba quitandose la mochila para arrojarla al piso haciendo que el interlocutor la mirara algo desconcertado.

-Esto será lo ultimo que recibas de mi, ahora quiero saber donde esta Hermione o donde la podemos encontrar, sus padres estan preocupados, estan deshechos, aunque no espero que siquiera lo entiendas, tan solo deseo que esta maldita pesadilla se termine- Harry respiraba rapidamente en señal de enfado, sus ojos verdes se clavaban en la capucha del cuervo esperando a que desistiera de seguir torturandolo de esa manera. En cambio el secuestrador opto por quitarse la capucha y revelarle su identidad, su mano blanca se posó en la caperuza para retirarla y darse a conocer cuando en ese momento una estela de color azul cielo volaba por los aires materializandose en ese sitio.

-Con que no tenías nada que ver Potter?, yo creo que si y mucho.- Cristal Parker había llegado al lugar de los hechos sujetando al cambiante a cuervo por la espalda mientras que el otro trataba de resistirse. El pelinegro observaba con rabia la llegada de la detective haciendo una mueca de asco hacia la escena que estaba presenciando.

-Parker como siempre hechas a perder un logro, Hermione esta libre, éste me lo acaba de decir- Mencionaba con seguridad y algo de molestia por lo sucedido. -Aunque no se como es que me encontraste, ¿Me estas espiando?, no quiero llegar a pensar que tambien te metes al baño de hombres o a mi ducha cuando yo no med doy cuenta- Comentaba con una risa sarcastica.

-El mundo no gira alrededor de ti Heroe crecidito, además has ocultado ya demasiadas cosas al mudno como para que me vengas con esas tonterías, a mi me pagan por encontrar a Hermione Granger y es lo que haré- La chica pelinegra le apuntaba el lobulo derecho - Deberías revisar tu nuevo accesorio- Cristal le señalaba el sitio donde tenía un arete de piedrita blanca que incluso no había notado cuando salió de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Que es esto?- Harry tocaba su oreja asombrado por el arete que llevaba puesto. -Entonces me estuviste rastreando?-

-Lo siento Harry Potter pero no me puedo dar el lujo de confiar en nadie que no sea yo misma aunque no te preocupes, el merito de la captura no me lo llevaré sola- La pelinegra se dirigía en ese momento al secuestrador quien todavía intentaba safarse del agarre, pero aquelle detective era demasiado fuerte; prueba contundente de su experiencia en la caza de magos tenebrosos y criminales.

-Donde esta la chica maldito gusano, si confiesas hare menos terrible tu condena en Azkaban- Imperaba Parker con su varita en la mejilla del captor quien decidió no moverse.

-Olvida usted una cosa señorita detective- Sonreía.

-Que?, si se puede saber-

-Yo tambien soy un mago, asi que esto nos pone en circunstancias relativamente iguales- Sonreía por ultimo para desaparecer en ese momento quitandose completamente de su agarre; en cambio Parker al ver la accion se convertia en estela de humo para poder rodear la azote del museo y evitar que el secuestrador pudiese huir del espacio. Harry tan solo sacaba su varita temiendo lo peor, pues si se destruian el uno al otro llamarian la atencion de varios muggles a la redonda, eso sin contar con su falta de buen juicio al salir del colegio Hogwarrts a una misión que ahora distaba mucho de ser secreta.

Cristal continuaba con esos movimientos mientras que otro cuervo aparecía a unos metros de la circunferencia que la auror estaba haciendo; esto provocó que se detuviera materializandose de nueva cuenta mirando la otra ave con alas negras. -Como llegaste ahí, es… imposible que puedas atravesar este obstaculo- Jadeando la chica apuntaba con su varita al cuervo que poco a poco empezaba a desprender sus plumas para dejar una piel tersa, bien cuidada.

-Lo siento señorita Parker, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de fallar esta vez, no con todos los planes que tengo en mente- Puntualizaba el encapuchado haciendo que el chico de la cicatriz lo mirara con itneresa reconcioendo que esa era la verdadera voz del cuervo con quien estaba acostumbrado a tratar en las citas anteriores.

-Son dos, son dos- Harry se acercaba al hombre mientras que el otro tan solo desaparecía de lugar de un lado a otro confundiendo la ubicación, el pelinegro lanzaba en ese momento hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero tenía que cuidar el hecho de no darse a notar por algunos muggles que pudiesen subir a las azoteas para comprobar lo que estaría ocurriendo. -Muestrate maldito- Imperaba el chico de la cicatriz pero no respondía; en cambio Parker tan solo se puso enrfrente lanzandole otro hechizo que le impactó en el pecho.

-Esto te costará maldita- Un rayo de color violeta impactaba en la espalda de Cristel quien cayo al piso cotrariada, el dolor se pasó un poco rapido pero era tarde para poder realizar la captura satisfactoria. Solo tomó su varita para poder realizar optros encantamientos aturdidiree pero ninguno servía, la chica sabía como esquivarlos desapareciendo en tiempo y en forma.

-Voy a joderte la vida y de eso me encargo- La auror se dirigia en una estela azul cielo hacia donde se encontraban el par de cuervos pero antes de que se pudiera acercar notó que desaparecían tambien con la mochila de Harry quiien también estaba esperando atacar. Se detuvieron en seco mirándose el uno al otro.

-Por tu maldita intervención ahora no sabré donde esta Hermione- Renegaba el pelinegro mientras que la chica encendía un cigarro en señal de frustración.

-Maldita sea estaba tan cerca, tan cerca pero… ya tengo más datos- Se cruzaba de brazos volviendo a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto aquel dia, por su parte Potter se encotnraba hecho una braza ardiente, indignado consigo mismo se dio la media vuelta para ignorar la presencia de la chica. -No he terminado Potter, tu me debes una explicacion y sabes que puedo aprhenderte por falsa testificación , asi que parate ahí y no te muevas- En ese momento el chico sentía ganas de casi ahorcarla por haber arruinado esa cita con el captor, pero no le quedaba otra mas que ceder.

-No te das cuenta que esta era la ultima entrega que le hacía, ademas… el dijo que liberó a Hermione- Indicaba el pelinegro mientras que en ese momento escuchaba una risa sonora proveniente de la detective al escuchar esas palabras tan al parecer descabelladas.

-No seas ingenuo- Ella daba una bocanada de humo explulsandolo al instante -Si Granger estuviera libre, ¿No crees que se habría intentado comunicar con sus padres, o en su caso contigo?, además el hecho que te lo diga no te lo garantiza- Concluía la detective mientras que terminaba su cigarro para posteriormente poder irse del lugar.

Harry estaba haciendo su rabieta al no haber tenido éxito alguno con el cuervo, pensaba que ahora menos que nunca le resultaria facil la captura del individuo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras de emergencia para poder abandonar el lugar sin apetecerle compartir opiniones con Cristal Parker, pues la responsabilizaba de aquel fallo a pesar de haberle mentido en cuanto al conocimiento del responsable del secuestro de Hermione.

La detective por su parte no necesitaba interrogar mas al chico de la cicatriz, pues ahora tenía la informacion que necesitaba para seguirle el rastro, aunque ahora se preguntaba si el otro secuestrador tambien contaba con aquella habilidad de transformarse en cuervo o en cualquier animal; eso lo tendría que descubrir sobre la marcha.

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

El enmascarado se encontraba en su despacho como todos los dias despues de la merienda, siempre gustaba de un buen vino tinto acompañado de un cigarro esperando las ultimas noticias sobre Draco Malfoy, aquel hombrecillo que habia adquirido para seguirle los pasos era el encargado de hacer que su cuerpo se deteriorara a tal grado de conservarlo debil. Consideraba que la muerte era un camino fácil para quien consideraba escoria a la máxima potencia por lo que le había dado las ordenes precisas para evitar su deceso hasta llegada la oportunidad de confrontarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento para poder verificar la hora, ya que deacuerdo a lo estipulado, el antiguo elfo doméstico que perteneció a su ser amado se había retrasado sobremanera con el estado seguramente catatónico del platinado. Daba una ligera bocanada a su cigarrillo contemplando el atardecer que se divisaba en su ventana larga de herrajes barrocos, miraba de la misma manera los retratos de sus padres, aquellos quienes habían sido confinados al arraigo domiciliario cerca del pueblo de Firzthelaw por tener nexos con el antiguo mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort.

En lo que esperaba los ultimos reportes de su enviado especial decidió abrir un poco los recuerdos para poder hacer memoria sobre las causas por las cuales estaba ahora tomando la justicia por su propia mano. Se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes que conformaban el despacho; un mueble de cedro tallado a mano, gusto exquisito de la familia que solía habitar en ese sitio. Tomó un album de fotografias donde claramente tenía un estampado de piel de becerro con un grabado en forma de escudo, aquel que había significado para él como un estandarte, el alma matter que había seguido por seis años.

-Ahí nos conocimos- Decia con gran nostalgia al momento que sus enguantadas manos tomaban el libro para vovler al escritorio y comenzar el viaje a los recuerdos más felices como de los más tortuosos.

Al abrirlo pudo distinguir a un grupo de niños orgullosos, petulantes, engreidos que por el simple hecho de haber sido llamados por el sombrero seleccionador y haber escuchado el nombre de "Slytherin" sentían que el mundo estaba a sus pies, que nada ni nadie podía interferir en su camino lleno de ambición y sed de poder y gloria. Contemplaba de izquierda a derecha cada uno de los integrantes que saldrían de esa generación convertidos en grandes empresarios y líderes de élite, quién pensaría que terminarían siendo lacayos cobardes de un mestizo huerfano con ideales utopicos basados en la pureza de la sangre.

-Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson- Comentaba para si mismo con un deje de desprecio hacia ambas chicas, pues pulcramente uniformadas se encontraban una rubia alta de nariz aquileña y mirada de color azul cielo; muy guapa hasta la llegada de su hermana menor Astoria, quien se le conocía como la nueva musa de la casa de las serpientes.

A su lado se encotnrab la morena de cabello corto, lacio y oscuro; su mirada solo se podía comparar con la del mismo Draco quien había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia. Aquel enmascarado recordaba algunas ocasiones donde los habia encontrado teniendo sus cálidos y eroticos encuentros descaradamente en la sala comun donde le podían dar un espectaculo grandioso al calamar gigante con sus juegos de caricias y besos. Parkinson y Malfoy no habían sido novios formales aunque sus padres lo hubiesen deseado por el hecho de fusionar sus capitales creando un emporio casi indestructible.

-Menuda zorra- El individui daba una calada a su cigarrillo bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino para seguir contemplando a sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Ahí se encontraban tambien Blaise Zabinni, quien habia sido aceptado a ultima instancia por la situacion en la que su madre se encontraba, Lucius había intervenido para que el muchacho pudiera entrar a mitad de curso a pesar de que las instrucciones de ingreso habían sido claramente dichas por el director Dumbledore un año antes. El chico no era un mal tipo, pero simplemente seguia y respetaba mucho a Malfoy por el hecho de que su familia le debia demasiados favores.

Del otro lado se encontraba el callado de Theodore Nott, a quien se le conocía como el consejero y brazo derecho del principe de las serpientes; si había alguien a quien Draco no contradecía era precisamente a él, debido a que desde niños se acostumbraba a tomarlo como algo parecido a un hermano ecuánime y centrado. Ese trigueño era popular con las chicas, pero no con las de su casa, ya que regularmente se le miraba en los pasillos con alguna de Ravenclaw reafirmando su gusto por las intelectuales. Alguna vez recordó que sentía cierta atracción por Hermione Granger, sobre todo despues del campeonato de los tres magos, "¿Por qué tiene que ser sangre sucia?" ; ese comentario lo había escuchado de su propia boca al observarla con aquel vestido lila y magenta que la hacían lucir hermosa.

Observaba claramente a ese chico robusto, ellos se habían conocido desde pequeños y se habían tratado como hermanos hasta el momento en el que ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte con las chicas. El enmascarado derramó una lagrima al observar los ojos de color café claro que el muchacho tenía, ese menton ovalado y esas cejas que lo hacian ver atractivo a su manera, como una especie de niño en el cuerpo de un toro. Estaba a su lado abrazandolo y sonriendo, pues eran los unicos que se animaban un poco al escuchar la palabra "fotografia".

-Aun te extraño- Mencionaba en susurro al cambiar de pagina y observar otras mas, esa donde venía retratado con sus padres; un hombre corpulento de mejillas enrojecidas y una mujer delgada con el cabello rojizo estaban lado a lado suyo mientras el tenía un sombrero puntiagudo celebrando su entrada al colegio de magia. Recordó aquella ocasión donde en la soledad de su habitacion escribía cartas, poemas de su misma inspiración que nunca publicaba, un talento grandioso para una sociedad llena de cuerpos bonitos, de Adonis y Nefertitis egolatras que no permitía la sensibilidad de nadie proviniendo de la casa de las serpientes.

-"Perderme en tus labios naufragando en el mar del deseo

Ausentarme de mi mismo siendo cautivo de tus besos

Esclavo y lacayo de tus caprichos que con una palabra espero.

Hazme a tu forma amor mio que sin ti en esta vida me muero.

Con estas alas desgastadas y rotas volemos juntos

Hacia un mundo efimero sin espacio ni tiempo

Sosten mi mano deseando comernos el mundo

Aunque este amor este condenado por todos ellos."

El enmascarado volvía a recitar aquel poema que habia escrito varios años atrás a esa persona que había tenido su corazón por mucho tiempo, aquel que solo se interesaba por la vanalidad del dinero y la frivolidad que otorga el poder no le haría el menor caso por no compartir esa preferencia. Se secó la lagrima volviendo a cambiar de pagina donde se encontraban algunas otras fotografias dentro de las clases, en la sala comun de las serpientes, en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

El individuo enmascarado recordaba que no era bueno en el deporte de escobas, lo unico que le restaba era animar a sus compañeros de casa para que pudieran darle una paliza a los leones que se regodeaban de ser los campeones por el hecho de tener a su buscador estrella Harry Potter. En esos tiempos siempre estuvo acompañado de su fiel amigo, aquel que lo entendía y lo escuchaba cuando el platinado no se encontraba cerca, pues a pesar de que siempre lo seguían como si fuesen sus guardaespaldas siempre encontraban un momento del dia para estar a solas.

-Ahí estamos en la torre de Astronomía- Observaba claramente el rostro de su eterno acompañante, su sonrisa oculta en esos labios menuditos mientras hacía todo tipo de gestos para hcerlo reír eran cosas que disfrutaban lejos del sequito de Slytherin quienes encontraban esos arrebatos ridiculos y patéticos.

Ellos disfrutaban de las cosas simples de la vida, pues lejos de haber tenido que soportar estar bajo las ordenes y burlas de Draco Malfoy siempre tenían aquellos momentos donde podian platicar de todo, la familia, los juegos como el gobstone o los naipes explosivos, el ajedrez mágico que era el deporte favorito de uno de ellos, asi como de otras cosas que disgustaban a las serpientes considerandolas tonterías.

Recordó especialmente el cuarto curso cuando precisamente el le habia aconsejado al ahora individuo enmascarado tener una vida más saludable, pues en su niñez se acostumbron a toda clase de golosinas a tal grado que podía denominaseles catadores de las mismas. La señora del carrito en el expreso de Hogwarts llegaba a tener miedo de pasar por aquel vagon donde los dos chicos se encontraban puesto que acabarían con toda su mercancía antes de poder llevarla a los demás estudiantes.

"Creo que por eso es que no te hace caso"-Le mencionaba el jovencito mas alto, aquel que habia conocido desde la niñez haciendo que se ruborizara un poco por el comentario. Hacía memoria del motivo por el cual había estado cuidando su alimentacion, su regimen estricto al que se había sometido a tal grado de evitar las cosas que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió un poco recordando aquel hecho, no cabía duda que la unica persona que lo conocía era precisamente él.

"Aveces pienso que esto esta mal" mencionaba aquel muchacho que deseaba cambiar su dieta para poder estar más saludable y atractivo para esa persona, pero en ese momento ese muchacho mas alto se levantaba mirandolo con una sonrisa. "No todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, no esta mal enamorarte de un chico". Casi pudo observar de nuevo aquella sonrisa y brillo en los ojos que habían caracterizado al joven de cejas pobladas y boca menudita. Esa cualidad, en especial aquella dentadura serían cosas que guardaría en su memoria a pesar de la muerte.

-Siempre te amare- Decia para si mismo levantandos del sillón para poder reacomodar en su sitio el album de fotos que contenía la mayoria imágenes de ese joven con quien siempre se le veía en los pasillos durante su epoca estudiantil de Hogwarts. Nunca olvidaría que gracias a el aprendió a pensar como persona, a sentir como ser humano y sensibilizarse con el entorno.

Ahora su corazón estaba lleno de rabia, de ira contenida contra aquel despojo de principe que los había tratado peor que idiotas, estaba infestado de odio contra esos compañeros tan mezquinos que no habían comprendido una relación tan fraternal y hermosa como la que ellos tenían. No por el hecho de ser del mismo sexo, no por ser quienes seguian a Draco a todos lados burlandose de todos los estudiantes de grados inferiores haciendo Bullin.

-Por tu maldita culpa fuimos tratados como tu- Recordaba el hombre enmascarado empuñando su mano enguantada, sus dientes casi rechinaban de aquel resentimiento que sentía por aquel principe que los había abandonado a su suerte para solo salvar su pellejo.

Una fotografía en su mano recordándole sus dias de adolescencia, aquella que por llevar sobrepeso se le había relegado a ser siempre un lacayo de todos los de su casa por el hecho de carecer de belleza alguna. Los Slytherin eran superficiales, siempre preocupados por llevar consigo una buena imagen, una presentación impecable que decoraba perfectamente con el orgullo que en sus miradas frías, gélidas y orgullosas era lo que condenaban de aquellos dos sobajandolos a ser los guardaespaldas de Malfoy.

Había adelgazado unas nueve libras desde que conoció el otro lado del amor, aquel que era juzgado no solo por la sociedad mágica sino por esos que carecían de ella. En su mente se encontraba cada sonrisa al pararse en una bascula observando que su cuerpo estaba reduciendo su volumen acrecentando su autoestima que durante mucho tiempo permanecía por los suelos.

De pronto como si fuera un evento reciente comenzaba a pensar sobre aquella lucha que habían sostendio en la sala de los menesteres; Malfoy se encontraba fúrico debido a que sus padres habían caido en la desgracia ante los ojos del señor tenebroso, su idea de matar a Harry Potter lo invadía sobremanera al grado de detener la huida de aquellos dos jóvenes que se disponían a ir del castillo para encontrar refugio.

Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que acompañarlo pero aquel joven de ceja poblada y labios pequeños sostenía su hombro para indicarle que debía irse , su familia lo esperaba en una cabaña de Hogsmeade que servía de traslador hacia su hogar. Se negaba a retirarse sin el, quería quedarse a acompañarlo pero aquel otro chico negaba con la cabeza, "De lo contrario Draco no nos dejará en paz Goyle". Esas palabras hicieron que el enmascarado en ese entonces deseara dejar a su familia con tal de estar con la persona que amaba.

"Es asunto de Draco no nuestro", esas palabras de imploracion susurradas parecia que eran realmente gritadas desde el fondo de su corazón sin embargo había una misión que cumplir. "Te alcanzare más tarde en Hogsmeade, y prometo que iremos juntos a Dinamarca como lo habíamos planeado", tan solo lo miró con ojos cristalinos resignado a aquellas palabras mientras se retiraba no sin antes a escondidas darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Te amo"- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar en vida de aquel joven de ceja poblada y cabello corto, aun sintió esops pasos apresurados para llegar a la sala de los mentesteres y auxiliar a Draco Malfoy quien no se lo merecía realmente.

Aun tuvo en su memoria la escena en la que no se fiaba de su regreso corriendo hacia esa dirección para encontrarse con la misma puerta cerrandose. "Crabbe", susurraba mientras a toda prisa se dirigía para ir a su rescate; parecía que el camino estaba alargandose con el ritmo de sus pies. Observó tres escobas salir del lugar y alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera platinada que aun debil tosía debido al sofocante humo que ahí se encotraba. Temió lo peor caminando hasta esa puerta cuando en ese momento miró una bocanada de fuego que se extendió hasta donde el se contraba achicharrando la mitad de su cara.. Ese día cayó inconciente solo con la esperanza de rescatar al amor de su vida, a su compañero de infancia, a su unico amigo que no lo juzgaba.

-Crabbe.. te extraño- El hombre encapuchado dio un golpe fuerte a la pared con su mano enguantada envuelto en un llanto desgarrador al regresar a esos recuerdos tortuosos sobre la muerte de la unica persona que lo habia querido.


	31. La verdad de Plumber

**La verdad de plumber.**

Otra campanada había sonado en la mansión de Estocolmo marcando exactamente las siete en punto de la tarde; el crepusculo estaba haciéndose notar en las montañas del occidente dejando morir el ultimo rayo de sol. La puerta principal de la finca se abría dejando pasar algo de ventisca y al mismo tiempo una figura encapotada que se transformaba en un ser humano. Hermione Granger había dejado de ser un cuervo para convertirse en una chica con expresión enfadada por el acontecimiento que había vivido en el museo de historia natural de Londres.

Caminaba a paso lento para dirigirse al sofá y tomar un descanso debido al desgastante vuelo que había tenido en el trayecto de esa ciudad a suecia. Su respiración era acelerada y sus nervios estaban destrozados por lo ultimo que había escuchado del pelinegro al momento de entrevistarse; sus ojos miel se postraban en la cubierta de la mesa de centro dejando escapar un suspiro largo, pausado, pero a la vez desconcertado de aquella declaración.

Detrás suyo venía otra figura con capa quien se dirigía rapídamente hacia la sala de la misma forma; por su expresión se notaba encolerizado, la ira corría por sus venas a causa de una imprudencia cometida por la castaña quien se había ido de la mansión para tomar su lugar en la negociacion. Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo, sentía que los ojos de plata liquida de aquel chico le quemaban y perforaban como un par de taladros candentes que de haber dicho cualquier palabra significaría un problema mayor al que se había sucitado.

Draco Malfoy tomaba asiento en el sillon que quedaba del lado izquierdo de donde ella se encontraba, observó una botella de moscatel en el centro deseando tomarla para poder tranquilizarse pero tambien caía a la cuenta de que gracias a ese licor había estado al borde de la muerte. -Te dije que esto lo tendría que resolver yo, pudiste haber muerto a manos de Parker- Indicaba severamente aunque con voz apacible y serena, no deseaba gritar esperando a que ella explicara el motivo de su salida abrupta. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si te descubren?- El chico se inclinaba hacia adelante entrelazando sus manos.

-No paso nada Draco, además Parker pensó que se trataba del otro secuestrador y no de mi- Por primera vez la castaña se atrevió a mirarlo corroborando el enojo que llevaba en las mejillas que se notaban ruborizadas, tan solo suspiró un poco- Era arriesgado que tu solo hubieras ido al encuentro con Harry, ya viste lo que sucedió, no esperabamos la presencia de Cristal en el museo- Mencionaba la gryffindor hablando un tono mas bajo para evitar discutir, mientras tanto el platinado comenzaba a respirar profundamente para poder calmarse pero era imposible debido a la adrenalina que habían gastado.

-Tenemos el dinero, pero no hubiera aceptado que te tomaran como una cómplice Hermione comprende, este problema lo cause yo, y por lo tanto debo de resolverlo- Malfoy mencionaba secamente recargándose en el respaldo del mueble, entre tanto la chica lo observaba comprobando lo testarudo que solía ser incluso en los momentos difíciles.

-Y si te hubieran descubierto a ti?, ¿Qué habría pasado?, ademas el que no debía salir de aquí eras tu, aun tienes que recuperarte y falta sacarle la verdad a Plumber sobre el otro secuestrador- La chica se deslizaba en el sillón para poder estar más cerca.

-Por mi se puede largar y no volver- Mencionaba Draco con desprecio hacia el hombrecillo.

-No nos conviene liberarlo todavía, no al menos que nos diga para quien trabaja, aunque yo me inclino por el lado de la persona que secuestro a Parkinson y a los demás- Mencionaba colocando su mano en el menton haciendo que el platinado frunciera el ceño un poco.

-Como es que llegaste a esa conclusión-

-Piensalo Draco, un elfo doméstico no actua por cuenta propia a menos que se lo ordenen, incluso cuando son libres tienen prohibido usar su magia contra los humanos, no es meramente una ley magica, son sus propios preceptos y cuerpo mismo quien se los impide- Suspiraba recordando todavía las palabras que el hombrecillo bociferaba con suma rabia - Aunque pueden albergar rencores como el caso de uno que conoci que servía a la casa de los Black- Concluía la chica recordando aquel sitio donde se habían escondido durante la búsqueda de los Horrcruxes.

-Entonces.. el párasito ese sabe donde puedo encontrar a Pansy y a mis amigos- En ese momento se levantó de su sitio apresuradamente en dirección a la cocina, mientras tanto la castaña lo miraba algo asustada ya que conociendo su forma de exaltarse era evidente que no trataría de interrogarlo, al menos no amablemente.

-Que es lo que haces Draco!- La castaña se levantaba al mismo tiempo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca pero el hacía un movimiento brusco para poder quitarsela de encima.

-Este no es tu problema Granger!- Los ojos del platinado parecían un par de llamaradas de color gris que fulminaban a la chica quien había sentido ese grito peor que cualquier tortura hecha durante su captura. No había tiempo para sentirse mal, comprendía en cierta manera la situación tan preocupante por la que el chico estaba pasando en ese momento, sin embargo cualquier paso en falso podría significar la pérdida de cualquier pista adquirida.

-Desde que estoy encerrada aquí lo es, asi que sientate ahora mismo- La castaña señalaba el sillon para que se calmara pero el estaba hecho una furia.

-Tu no me das ordenes y lo sabes, no creas que por que…- En ese momento el platinado se silenció, pensaba que hablar de más significaría esta vez perder a la chica que amaba; estaba encolerizado era cierto, pero tendría que aprender a tener tacto con las palabras que manejaba si no quería arruniar algo más en su vida para variar. Hermione observó las mejillas del chico encenderse un poco, estaba frustrado, loco, ansioso por encontrar a sus amigos quizá pensando que todo aquello era un castigo por todo lo que había hecho; en cierta manera lo era.

-Quiero que respires, despues si quieres gritarle haz lo que quieras pero necesito que te quedes diez segundos mirandome- La castaña lo tomaba de ambas manos mientras que el platinado la obedecía como un niño avergonzado de cometer una travesura, estaba apenado por casi arruinarlo todo de nuevo; su expresion ligeramente infantil ruborizada hacían que cualquiera se desarmara, incluso ella. -Respira profundo, encontraras a tus amigos pero comprende que si le gritas el lo hará dos veces, no es conveniente que se exaspere o no sabras nada de su paradero- Hermione acariciaba su mejilla con la mano derecha mientras él sonreía un poco, estaba más sereno y podía pensar mejor las cosas.

-¿Cómo lo haces Hermione?- Pregunaba con dulzura y con todavia la mano en su mejilla.

-Que cosa?-

-Lograr que baje la guardia de esta manera- Rió ligeramente haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara ante tal declaración, tan solo le dio un beso inocente en los labios para poder lograr que definitivamente se le bajara cualquier resto de ira que pudiese tener. -Perdoname, no fue mi intencion gritarte es solo que…- En ese instante la castaña le colocaba un dedo en los labios dedicandole una sonrisa tierna y traviesa.

-Comprendo como te sientes, asi que yo lo interrogaré, pero promete que no gritarás ni le discutirás- Decía con suma dulzura.

-Pero es un parásito, no es digno de nada Hermione- Replicaba el rubio pero observaba el cambio de mirada de la chica quien luchaba por los derechos de esas criaturas mágicas.

-Su nombre es Plumber, y recuerda que no actuó por cuenta propia, lo que debemos averiguar es donde estan tus amigos y sobre todo quien es la persona para la que trabaja, pues ese odio hacia ti debe provenir de alguien a quien de verdad hiciste daño- Comentaba la chica mientras tomaba su mano pero en ese instante el platinado aprovechaba para tomarla de la cintura y cargarla hasta el sofa; ella estaba riendo como una loca mirando la actitud tan disparada de Malfoy. Se contemplaron el uno al otro, ella todavía feliz por estar al lado del chico que amaba no tenía comparacion a tener todas las riquezas del mundo.

-No quiero que te pase nada Hermione, no me perdonaría perderte de verdad- Le daba en ese momento otro beso apasionado atrayendo su labio inferior mientras rodeaba con sus manos su cintura. Ella por su parte seguía con demasiada ternura esa muestra de afecto disfrutando de aquella piel tan tersa del mismo color de la nieve que se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión, acarició sus mechones rubios platinados para despues pasar sus manos por debajo de su abdomen plano, pudo sentir que su erección crecia pegandose un poco a su muslo derecho excitando un poco mas aquel juego de caricias y besos.

-Draco… debemos ir con Plumber para interrogarlo- Jadeaba la castaña al sentir los labios de Malfoy en su cuello rozando sus claviculas, sus hombros y recorriendo con sus manos el contorno de sus brazos.

-Ese … puede esperar- El continuba besando hasta llegar a su pecho pero en ese instante la castaña lo detenía, a pesar de lo mucho que deseara que le hiciera el amor primero tendrían que reordenar sus prioridades. Se levantó lentamente dejando al chico dando un largo y complicado suspioro de resignación para posteriormente tomarlo de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Draco se encontraba desconcertado pero encontraba divertido que hiciera ese tipo de juegos, una forma de poder ponerlo en su lugar picara y traviesamente.

-Esta bien, vamos con el elfo- Mencionaba a regañadientes aguantandose las ganas de reir en ese instante. Por un lado sabia que la chica sabía encender su fuego interno, pues significaba para el lejos de lo prohibido y apasionado, algo que siempre deseo, anhelando esos instantes con Hermione Granger la ratona de biblioteca, esa belleza escondida en un cabello rizado ensimismada con los libros que mordía su labio inferior en intervalos de cinco minutos; detalle en el que Draco se fijaba las pocas veces que asistía a ese sitio para terminar esa tarea.

Malfoy se sentía fuerte, a pesar de tener más problemas que antes sencillamente la compañía de la castaña lo hacía ser aprueba de cualquier golpe; bien dicen que el amor todo lo puede reforzando cualquier cualidad en uno mismo, el platinado a pesar de no verlo tenía demasiadas, determinación, visión, e incluso el sentido de la empatía. Hermione lo observaba mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina cayendo a la cuenta de lo poco que lo había conocido todo aquel tiempo en el colegio Hogwarts. Siempre mostraba un lado mounstroso siendo que el mismo camino inculcado y trazado por su padre lo habia hecho tener esos sentimientos aberrantes e ideales tontos sobre la sangre pura.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el platinado decidió que sería el primero en entrar al sótano, en cambio la castaña se encontraba en contra temiendo lo peor al imaginarse que estamparia o torturaría demasiado al hombrecillo que trató de envenenarlo. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras esta vez escuchando una cancioncilla en una lengua extraña que provenía de la habitación de donde Plumber estaba confinado; aquella melodía chillante, lenta y desesperada en susurro preocupaban a la chica pensando que tal vez se le había pasado la mano al encerrarlo por tantos días.

-Gusano de basurero, ¡Dime para quien jodidos trabajas!- El platinado en ese instante golpeaba la puerta de la habitacion sin abrirla, pues temía que se aprovechara de la situación para poder escapar y poner sobre aviso a su verdadero amo. La ojimiel se le acercó y detenerlo de dar otro golpe, pues sabía que no era la manera de interrogarlo.. -Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, casi moria por su culpa- Finalizaba en susurro.

-Lo se pero debes de decirle que tiene que contestarme todas las preguntas con la verdad o de lo contrario tu no podras llegar a ningun lado si sigues pensando en tu enojo personal lo unico que haras es desesperarlo mi amor- Esa ultima palabra hizo que cualquier ira, sentimiento negativo e incluso hasta el odio que sentía por el que había secuestrado a sus amigos se evaporara en la nada. Esa sonrisa que la chica de ojos caramelo hacía que completara aquella melodia encerrada en la palabra "mi amor"; muchas veces Astoria, alguna otra cuando estaba en su cama, en su habitacion de las mazmorras de Slytherin le llegaban a decir de esa forma un sinumero de veces, pero solo eran palabras vacias, mismas que por ser producto de una noche llena de sudor, copas y algo de chocolate con fresas afloraban como tratandose de una fuente viva. En cambio Hermione lo decía con tanta dulzura, comprensión, con demasiada empatía comprendiendo su sentir al no saber nada de sus amigos, solo se limitó a sonreir deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos que la chica que amaba lo hacía sumamente feliz no importando donde, o en que circunstancias.

-Escuchame bien, le responderás todas y cada una de las preguntas a ella, ¡Todas y cada una me entendiste!- Advertía el platinado esperando respuesta pero tan solo escuchaba la misma cancioncilla en la que fuese seguramente su lengua natal. -Sabes hablar elfo?- Draco le preguntaba a Hermione mientras ella tan solo fruncía sus cejas desconociendo del tema totalmente.

-No, esa lengua es tan celosa que aun no existe grafología o fonetica que puedan igualarlas, al parecer solo los de esa naturaleza pueden hablarlo, igual que pasa con los duentes- Hacía hincapié la chica al recordar que esos hombrecillos con traje y astutos para las finanzas a pesar de hablar la lengua común de Londres tambien tenían la suya propia funcionando de la misma manera que la elfica.

-"La escoria morira, el fuego se lo comera como se lo comio a el.. a mi amo"- Susurraba el hombrecillo mientras que la castaña abría poco a poco la puerta para no asustarlo; él tan solo la observó con los ojos desorbitados y mas cristalizados que de costumbre, su frotar de manos ya era tan común que no sorprendia a los ahí presentes sobre ese tan apresurado frenesí. Se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y los harapos que vestpia estaban mucho más percudidos a causa del polvo que se cernía en ese tan tétrico lugar.

-Plumber, dime.. por que intentaste envenenar a draco- La chica se acercaba un poco más. -Lo hiciste por tu cuenta, ¿Tu querias matarlo o te lo ordenaron?- La chica hablaba con ternura sorprendiendo al platinado quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de metal fruinciendo el ceño. En cambio el hombrecillo deseaba taparse la boca para no hablar, sin embargo las instrucciones de Draco habían sido más que claras; intentó ahorcarse, golpearse contra uno de los barrotes de la cama pero sin éxito alguno, pues no podía matarse, el suicidio en los elfos no estaba permitido por su propia naturaleza.

-Me lo.. Plumber no debe hablar, Pulmber no debe hablar..- El hombrecillo chillaba mas fuertes mientras que la castaña se cubría los odios para evitar el estruendo del sonido.

-Le ordenaron a Plumber acudir en la busca de Draco Malfoy y estar a su servicio hasta que mi amo acabara con él pero Tú… sangre sucia inmunda tenias que hecharlo todo a perder- Bociferaba el elfo con demasiada furia pero la castaña no se inmutaba, pero el platinado si tuvo reacción.

-Madito parásito, disculpate en ese momento, te prohibo decir sangre sucia, u otras palabras que humillen a esta señorita ademas, aun sigo siendo tu amo- El platinado se acercaba un poco a la escena. - Tu "amo", no ha acabado conmigo, asi que mientras estes a mi servicio te dirigirás a ella con respeto- El chico sentía ganas de patearlo, romperle el deforme ocico por el solo hecho de utilizar una palabra que hería al amor de su vida, la castaña en cambio lo tomó de la mano y le sonrio para que se tranquilizara.

-Dejamelo a mi- Comentaba apaciblemente dirigiéndose posteriormente al elfo que aun estaba con expresión de furia, sus orejas dobladas se tornaban de un color ligeramente negruzco cuando cambiaba de estado de ánimo.

-Como fue que llegaste a conocer a Draco, ¿El fue quien te adquirio para el servicio de la casa o ya estabas instalado aquí?- Preguntaba la castaña mientras que el platinado recordaba que cuando elaboró el plan le habían indicado que "todo estaba listo".

-Yo trabajaba con mi amo en su mansion, Plumber servía a la familia…. -Hizo un silencio dándose de topes en el barrote repitiendo "Plumber malo, Plumber malo" hasta que la chica lo detenía indicandole que parara. Cuando se repuso volvió a hablar. - Ese duende me dijo que si deseaba vengar la muerte de mi amo debía trabajar bajo las ordenes de Draco Malfoy, asi que me presenté en Azkaban donde el se encontraba para visitar a su padre, ahí fue cuando le ofrecí mis servicios- Mencionaba con dificultad arrastrando cada frase pues forzosamente estaba dandose a conocer.

-Entonces, dices que un duende fue quien te puso sobre aviso para que Draco pudiera llegar a ti ¿No es cierto?, entonces…- La castaña observaba al platinado. -¿Conoces a un duende?- Indicaba mientras que Malfoy empuñaba una mano encolerizado recordando que efectivamente había tenido contacto con uno, ese que le había ayudado a Lucius a maquillar los fondos de la copa de los tres magos asi como tambien realizar lavado de dinero dentro del banco para su propio beneficio.

-Sharkthoot hijo de la mierda- Mencionaba el chico.

-Sharkthoot y de donde lo conoces tu- Preguntaba la ojimiel para poder obtener la mayor información posible.

-Aquel maldito se asocio con mi padre para hacer sus negocios sucios y… yo lo extorsioné para que Potter pudiera sacar grandes cantidades de galeones sin necesidad de atravezar por todo el papeleo- El chico comenzaba a hacer memoria sobre las cartas con hechizo evanescente que escribia para ponerse encontacto con quien le ayudaría a lograr su cometido.-Me dijo que ya podía dedisponer de mi mansión y hasta de un elfo para que me sirviera en las labores del hogar, incluso había pensado en enviarlo a mi casa pero sencillamente este hijo de puta hubiera terminado por matar a mi madre en lugar de a mi- Finalizaba desviando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

-Bien.- Indicaba la castaña dirigiendose al elfo -Ahora, dime como es que te pusiste en contacto con la persona que te ordenó matar a Malfoy, es decir, él sabe que estamos en estocolmo y sobre todo que yo estoy… secuestrada aquí?- Preguntaba la chica continuando con su interrogatorio.

-El sabe que estan aquí, desde un principio lo supo, pero deseo esperar a que esta escoria estuviese al filo de la muerte para hacer acto de presencia.- Se limitaba a decir el elfo.

-Entonces estar aquí ya no es seguro Draco…- Susurraba la castaña al pensar que en cualquier momento pudiese llegar aquel hombre para terminar su tarea, pero después pensaba en algo que quiza lo había detenido en hacer acto de presencia en Estocolmo.

-Draco, entonces si es el secuestrador, ese hombre tiene precisamente a tus amigos por que quiere vengarse de ti por … no se que cosa, asi que si el sabe que tu me secuestraste y no ha dado parte a los aurores me imagino que es para poder reservarte algo peor- Hermione había hecho su deducción haciendo que Draco diera un golpe a la pared al mismo tiempo que otra campanada repicaba marcando ahora las ocho en punto de la noche. Se produjo un silencio debido a lo que se había descubierto aquella noche; ahora por lo menos sabían que aquel individuo que trató de acabar con el platinado tambien tenia cautivos a sus amigos en algun lugar.

-Te has entrevistado con aquel hombre Plumber?, ¿Lo has visto en sus aposentos para acordar la forma de matar a Draco o de debilitarlo?- El hombrecillo se frotaba las manos más de la cuenta deseando callarse o coserse la boca para no emitir ninun sonido, pero era imposible debido al lazo servicial que aun tenía con el platinado; se aferró a una de las patas de la cama para poder contenerse pero todo era inutil, aquella declaración estaba a punto de salir como el agua hirviendo en un olla de presión.

-Si, si lo he visto!, ¡El siempre ha estado en ese lugar, la casa de su familia!- El hombrecillo volvía a cubrirse la boca con sus mugrientas manos deseando que ya no le preguntaran nada más, pero la castaña tenía muchas más por hacer.

-Te ordenó matarlo o debilitarlo-

-Me ordenó debilitarlo para que el viniera y terminara el trabajo-

En ese momento la chica se levantaba para poder atar cabos, pues de algo estaba completamente segura deacuerdo a las declaraciones que hasta el momento el elfo había hecho, simplemente había mucho más por descubrir pero tenían que acudir de inmediato al rescate de los otros chicos, asi que miró a Draco esperando que el le ayudase con todo aquello; era totalmente imposible debido a que estaba en la misma situación.

-Como se llama tu amo, el que murió, al que Malfoy dices que asesinó- Mencionaba la chica entre tanto que el elfo continuaba tratando de contenerse para no emitir ningun ruido de su boca; dificil tarea para un hombrecillo al servicio de un mago.

-Crabbe, Nicholas Crabbe- En ese instante el platinado sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo; hacía mucho tiempo que no había escuchado que hablaran de el y mucho menos que planearan vengarse de su muerte haciendolo totalmente responsable de ese hecho. Hermione volteaba a su lado para verificar su estado y dudaba en acercarse, pues recordó de la misma manera que él había caido al fuego en un intento por derribar a Ron, quien en ese momento trepaba una pila de libros tratando de librarse del fuego.

-Pero tu no… tu no lo mataste Draco, eso fue un accidente- Argumentaba la castaña mientras que el platinado tenía sus ojos de color gris cristalizados, una lagrima se escapó de sus mejillas junto con otro golpe a la pared que con toda furia estaba dando. Aún tenia en su memoria aquellos hechos que habían provocado el deceso del joven de cejas pobladas, de aquel chico con cuerpo de toro que lo seguía a todas partes como si fuese una sombra. Tan solo se derrumbó en la cama mirándo hacia a la nada.

-Si… yo lo maté, yo fui el culpable de su muerte Hermione..- En total aflixion frotaba un poco sus manos pálidas, su torax desnudo comenzaba de nuevo a temblar un poco al recordar la cara de aquel muchacho cayendo hacia las terribles llamas, ese final tan desastroso que había tenido. -Yo les dije que me acompañaran para atrapar a Potter, él no quería ir, decia que tenía que poner a salvo a su familia, la guerra estaba terminando y yo.. yo.. ¡Mierda!- El platinado se abrazaba a si mismo mientras que la castaña corria a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza, comprendía que le resultaba dificil afrontar ese sentimiento de culpa que indirectamente le indicaba que era efectivamente su asesino.

-Draco escuchame- La chia tomaba sus mejillas observando esa mirada gris atormentada que estaba a punto de hundirse en el fango debido a la culpa. -Tu no lo mataste, en determinado caso todos lo hicimos porque nos estaban persiguiendo, lo unico que tu deseabas era alejar a tus padres de todo esto entregando a Harry, ademas tu no contabas con que iba a pasar - Trataba de consolarlo puesto que no había tenido tiempo de poder sufrir debidamente a su amigo.

-Plumber, ¿Tu amo y el asesino se conocían?- Preguntaba la castaña mientras que le hombrecillo se levantaba con dificultad sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba al estar revelando todo lo que se había planeado.

-Se conocen desde siempre, se quisieron desde siempre, pero éste lo mato, mato a mi amo-

-Callate Plumber, Draco no mató a nadie, y no me voy a molestar en entender si lo aceptas o no, pues lo que quiero es que nos digas donde se encuentran los que tu querido aliado secuestró, asi que me vas a decir ahorita mismo donde podemos verlos- Hermione aun continuaba abrazando a Malfoy quien tuvo una regresión psicologica de el suceso en la sala de los menesteres, era lógico que después de tanto tiempo de hacerse el fuerte llegar un punto donde se quebraría.

-Se me prohibe decir o revelar su ubicación, Plumber no pude decir nada- Era totalmente cierto, si originalmente alguna persona que adquiria a un elfo le prohibia terminantemente hablar sobre un acotntecimiento, éste debia callarse, pues era parte del lazo servicial que tenían y que no tenían que romper; parecido al juramento inquebrantable que hacían los humanos.

-Muy bien, si no pudes decirnos, tu mismo nos lo mostraras, asi no violaras ninguna regla- Puntualizaba la castaña haciendo que el hombrecillo comenzara a patalear pensando que si los llevaba hasta ese sitio definitivamente terminarían matandolo allá.

Draco aún seguia consternado, no sabia que alguien deseaba vengar la muerto de Crabbe siendo que él se había jurado hacerlo al secuestrar a la castaña para exotrsionar a Potter, entre lagrimas pensaba o trataba de averiguar de quien se trataría pero los indicadores estaban nulos. Creía que se trataba de un mortífago pero sencillamente todos los que había conocido se encontraban en una celda haciendole compañía a su padre, al parecer todo ese plan había salido contraproducente.

-Tengo que ir por ellos Hermione, no tienen la culpa de todo lo que yo hice en el pasado- Puntualizaba el platinado en el regazo de la chica mientras que ella tan solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Pensaremos en algo para traerlo de vuelta, pero por lo pronto es demasiado arriesgado que soltemos a Plumber, podría poner sobre aviso a ese secuestrador, o incluso podría venir a la mansión de estocolmo para intentar hacerte daño.- Suspiraba la chica haciendo una suposición que seguramente sería erronea, pero no la descartaba.

-Podría ser alguien que ignoras Draco, pero de algo estoy completamente segura, aquel tipo es uno de tu casa, incluso de tu misma generación- En ese momento el chico deseaba olvidarse de todo, necesitaba no estar pensando en esa estupida venganza que había descubierto, pues aunque no lo pareciera, apreciaba a sus amigos a su manera, trataba de protegerlos


	32. Fin de la mascarada

**Fin de la mascarada**

Sabía perfectamente que Potter no le revelaría en absoluto la identidad de aquel cuervo que los había atacado en aquellos pasados días, pensaba constantemente que podría tratarse de los dos trabajando en conjunto pero descartaba la idea al volver a analizar la situación y sobre todo en los cautivos que tenían, pues si el imitador deseaba vengarse de Malfoy no crearía ninguna alianza por más momentanea que esta fuera.

Se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio comenzando a analizar los pros y los contras de cada uno de los secuestradores, uno había raptado a Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor y amiga del gran Harry Potter mientras que el otro lo había hecho con tres Slytherin. Recordaba las palabras que había escuchado de Connor Blake quien al parecer había hecho un logro mayo a su directa comparación.

Se detuvo en el puente de piedra que conectaba el patio principal con el acceso a las aulas de encantamientos y la biblioteca respirando profundamente para poder pensar mejor; ladeaba su cabello oscuro mirando con ojos azul intenso el barranco colocando una mano en su menton. El viento estaba perfecto acariciando su cara y el clima templado se hacía notar en esa piel clara como la leche; asi mismo se le vino a la mente aquel hombre con el que había estado involucrada.

-Mi amor criminal- Sonreía para si misma al volver a hacer memoria sobre sus dias en la gran manzana de Norteamérica cuando sus padres la habían enviado a vacacionar antes de comenzar sus estudios de Auror. Ese aroma frescametne amaderado, ese menton fuerte ligeramente partido y esos hombros anchos le daban un toque tan masculino, seguro de si mismo y galante que la testosterona afloraba en cada poro de su piel. El cabello revuelto de color rubio cenizo que acentuaba esos ojos de color gris oscuro eran el toque exótico que hacía suspirar a toda mujer incluyendola.

Aquellos días Nueva York era la ciudad más ruidosa, transitada, ajetreada de todo Estados Unidos; el bullicio de esa civilización solo podía ser comparada con cuatro capitales juntas congregadas en todos los niveles de aquella masa continental dividida en subestaciones del metro, callejónes, avenidas y sobre todo las plazas comerciales donde las personas acudían a malgastar su dinero en ropa que en menos de seis meses estarían donando a instituciones de caridad como el ejercito de salvacion o damnificados por los sismos o magnos incendios en esa nación.

En ese tiempo una joven de cabello negro y lacio quien vestía un coqueto pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una blusa de color violeta contemplaba esa ciudad con sus gafas de sol oscuras de una marca famosa y reconocida; sus padres tenían los medios de darle esos lujos a su unica hija a diferencia que les correspondía estudiando arduamente. Recién habia egresado del Instituto Salem de brujería y había acordado con sus amigas visitar la gran manzana para poder disfrutar unos instantes de libertad antes de volverse a enclaustrar en un salon para poder culminar sus estudios profesionales de Auroría.

Cristal recordó que había llegado al aereopuerto pensando en el sinumero de cosas que haría una vez tocando su cama de hotel; compras, salidas a los museos, el empire state, la estatua de la libertad, times square , central park y todas las atracciones con las que esa ciudad contaba. Había arribado a las once de la mañana tiempo del este y se había dirigido hasta su hotel con sus amigas quienes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de comenzar a planear la logistica de las vacaciones; no les gustaba desperdiciar ni un segundo de su tiempo al saber que tendrían pocos dias para conocer tan enorme lugar muggle.

El plan original era quedarse los seis meses respectivos, asi que tendrían que alquilar un departamento para que no saliera costosa la estancia, también tendrían que buscar un empleo de medio turno o uno donde su tiempo no se viera tan asfixiado para poder disfrutar más de la cuenta. Los días transcurrían normalmente mientras acudían a los diferentes lugares que dicha ciudad les ofrecía, los restaurantes, los parques e incluso el metro de la ciudad para ellas era tan novedoso como si fuese la octava maravilla del universo.

Las noches eran lo mejor de aquella estadía, constantemente aprovechaban para pasear en un auto deportivo que la pelinegra conducía para esas salidas y evitar tener que tomar el transporte publico durante el día. Ese cámaro de color rojo engalanaba a las jovencitas que entre risas coreaban las canciones que salían en la radio de los diferentes grupos pop, electronico y algunos de rock.

Cierto día pasaron por la cincuenta y dos y novena; sitio donde el lado B de dicha ciudad se hacía notar repleta de giogolos y algunas prostitutas que cada noche se daban cita para poder satisfacer los deseos de empresarios o politicos que llegaban con sus autos polarizados para no revelar su identidad; no cabía duda que la doble moral del ser humano afloraba despues de las siete de la noche en adelante.

Las chicas estaban buscando el lugar ideal para poder pasarla bien aquella noche, entre tantos sitios iluminados en neon deseando partirse en mil para poder hacer la visita de todos y cada uno. Pasaron por un club desnudista llamado Cleophatras Night Club, un sitio donde hermosas chicas hacían faenas increibles en el tubo dignas de un campeonato mundial si la sociedad aceptara que se volviera deporte. Quien diría que ese club nocturno en un futuro tuviera algo que ver con el gran Harry Potter y su descendencia, pero esa definitivamente es otra historia y por que no decirlo… otro Fic.

En ese momento descubrieron una discotteque de la que habían escuchando hablar demasiado y leido en los periodicos de sociales de la ciudad; un sitio iluminado con tonos violeta y rojo llamado "Cruel Temptation", la arquitectura futurista y llamativa sencillamente lo hacían ver a la moda para poder beber unos tragos y bailar como locos. Esa misma noche habían bajado del auto ataviadas de ropa para la ocasión, pues a pesar de ser brujas egresadas de Salem tenían un amplio sentido de la vestimenta adecuada que se usaba para ese tipo de ocasiones.

Pudieron ingresar al lugar sin ningun inconveniente tomando asiento para posteriormente ordenar una ronda de piñas coladas bajas en alcohol , después de todo debían llegar sanas y salvas al hotel. La musica estaba a reventar observandose en la pista un centenar de jovenes contoneándose al mismo tiempo que coreaban las canciones que el Disck Jockey pasaba una tras otra; muchos de ellos terminarian en el asiento trasero de su auto o en su defecto algun cuarto de motel para poder desfogar aquella represión que el alcohol y la euforia habían causado en ese viernes por la noche.

-Vamos a bailar un rato, no me quedare pegada al asiento como si fuera parte de mi- Mencionaba Cristal dando un sorbo a su bebida; se ladeo el cabello lacio dirigiendose en contoneos coquetos hacia la pista. Aquella canción llamada "Missing" del gurpo electronico "Everithing but the girl" era el detonante para que ese grupo de jovencitas dieran un espectaculo sin precedentes como solían hacer en su alma matter.

Todas se mostraban relajadas y divertidas, pero Cristal Parker en especial decidía encerrarse en su propio mundo mientras que las demás coqueteaban con cuanto chico las mirara. La pelinegra en cambio sentía que las presiones se iban con cada paso que daba al momento de bailar; el aire era calido y frio, el aroma mezclado de diferentes fragancias, sudor e incluso sexo se hacían notar camuflajeandose con el humo de las maquinas para poder ambientar el lugar.

_"Like the desserts miss the rain… and i miss you yeah" _, la melodía seguía sonando y la pelinegra moviendose al ritmo de cada acorde cuando en ese instante sintió la cercanía de alguien. Ese mismo aroma fresco y amaderado que se acercaba poco a poco a donde se encontraba; sus cualidades de cazadora la hacían darse cuenta de esos detalles que los humanos pasaban por alto. Decidió no abrir los ojos, si hubiese alguna señal de peligro lo sabría en ese momento para poder ponerse a la defensiva, solo quería disfrutar independientemente de con quien lo hiciera.

-Magnifca cancion no te parece?- Una voz aguardentosa, sensual, apacible y decidida susurraba al oido de la chica dejandose escuchar claramente a pesar del ruido y gritos que en la disco rondaban. La pelinegra sintió esa voz diferente, tan rebelde y caballerosa que no creía que alguien asi pudiese existir en su mismo espacio y tiempo. No era que Cristal no creyese en el amor a primera vista sino que no le gustaba emitir un juicio de valor dejandose llevar por vanalidades como el exterior, pero debía admitir que esa voz le atraía sobremanera.

-Bailable, sublime y un poco excitante- Ella respondía sin abrir los ojos mientras escuchaba los suspiros de sus amigas quienes se habían percatado no solo de la presencia de aquel chico que estaba bailando con Cristal, sino de la hermosura tan peculiar con la que contaba; sus hombros anchos donde se untaba una camisa de color negro haciendo notar sus biceps marcados, su cabellera rubio cenizo y sobre todo aquellos ojos tan hermosos de color gris oscuro que aniquilaban a cualquier chica con tan solo tenerlo cinco metros de distancia.

-Ellas son tus amigas- Preguntaba aquel joven bailando junto a ella mientras que la pelinegra no abría los ojos, tan solo se quedaba sonriendo como una loca al imaginarse el mar de hormonas que el recién llegado había creado.

-Si lo son, pero supongo que ahora me abandonaran para tener una dosis de caricias, besos y algo más que eso contigo- Respondía la pelinegra sin abrir los ojos pero con aquella sonrisa de satisfaccion, en cambio el joven le volvía a susurrar al oido de forma tan galante que sin querer hizo que su piel se erizara un poco.

-No es mi estilo buscar mariposas de una noche, pero como negarme a la belleza cuando esta se me presenta tan deliberadamente y en bandeja de plata, además, lo enigmatico y misterioso es lo que atrae mejor, ¿No lo crees asi?- Su voz era apacible, sus labios rosados rozaban el lobulo cerca del arete en forma de lagrima que portaba la chica mienrtas que las demás contemplaban con algo de decepción que su amiga sin hacer nada estaba teniendo mucho más éxito esa noche que todas ellas juntas.

En ese instante Cristal decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos sin dejar de bailar para toparse con aquellos grises oscuro, esa boca carnosa y rosada, esa barba ligera que se notaba en esas mejillas blancas que le daban un toque de rebeldía y sensualidad como a ella le gustaban. Al principio se mostraba un poco renuente a conocerlo debido a lo bastante bien parecido que ese muchacho era, pero con el paso de las horas en la disco habían incluso congeniado en cuanto a gustos musicales se refería.

La pelinegra comenzaba a recordar esa relación creyendo que había estado enterrada en Norteamérica por debajo de la estatua de la libertad, incluso dos metros de la estacion de trenes donde por seis meses había andado. Dio un largo suspiro todavía analizando aquel amor que consideraba peligroso, apasionado, incluso dañino para si misma, pues hacía memoria de todas y cada una de las mentiras que ese hombre le había dicho sobre su profesión, sobre su abolengo, sobre su nacimiento, incluso se tentó a pensar si en realidad sintió un gramo de amor por ella en ese entonces.

-Hijo de puta- Se limitó a decir cambiando se de extremo en el puente de piedra; muchos de los alumnos que pasaban se preguntaban sobre el estado taciturno de la detective quien no dejaba de mirar hacia la nada recordando aquellas vivencias ligeramente tortusas.

Su cabello ondeba un poco al viento del lado contrario mietnras que volvía a hacer memoria sobre su relacion con aquel hombre tan atractivo, sensual y peligroso llamado Lucien Lombardi. En esa epoca las demás chicas comenzaron a salir solas por las calles de Nueva York dandose el espacio necesario para conocer la ciudad; para ese entonces Cristal llevaba conociendo a Lucien mas de dos semanas seguidas. Salian a todos los lugares, incluso a algunos otros que se consideraban prohibidos como las zonas de puentes donde claramente apreciaban los barcos atravezar los canales, sencillamente ella comenzaba a sentir algo mas por ese chico que distaba de una simple amistad.

-Lucien- Preguntaba la pelinegra mirando uno de aquellos barcos de carga al atardecer junto al joven de cabello rubio cenizo.

-Dime mi luna-

-De donde vienes?, no… no me has platicado mucho de ti, tu familia, hermos hablado tanto de mi que me siento cabronamente egoísta- Cristal lo miraba de reojo acariciando su mejilla mientras que Lucien tomaba una roca para poder lanzarla por el rio antes de contestar, miraba con exrpresión taciturna, como si detestara ese tema por sobre todas las cosas; la chica lo habia tocado ya que desconocía totalmente la procedencia del muchacho del que estaba locamente enamorada, pues no debia permitir que un sentimiento mas profundo surgiera conociendolo solo superficialmente.

-Mi familia no es muy intersante hermosa, además, el pasado no es algo de lo que me guste mucho hablar- Se acercaba el muchacho acuclillandose frente a ella, recordaba que llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes dejando al descubierto sus biceps, el viento de la tarde jugaba con su cabello revolviendolo un poco mientras le sonreía. Cristal lo observaba detenidamente, pues esa mirada reflejaba demasiado dolor, soledad, esos sentimientos que se arraigan desde la niñez sin la oportunidad de poder sanarlos.

Era peligroso entrar en terrenos desconocidos y sentía que estaba invadiendo uno vedado, pero simplemente sus sentimientos por Lucien acrecentaban mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Ese hombre con el que había compartido experiencias locas, con quien habia hecho el amor de la forma mas desenfrenada y pasional le ocultaba demasiado de si mismo y eso no era bueno. -Quizá no sea ahora Lucien, comprendo que es un tema complicado para ti, pero tambien ten en cuenta que no se mucho sobre ti, es normal que yo pregunte- Indicaba la chica para poder justificarse.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi Cris?- Preguntaba el chico dandole una caricia en la mejilla.

-Quiero hacerlo, de verdad lo deseo y no sabes cuanto, pero no puedo fiarme tan facil de la gente sabes… no me preguntes es algo en mi que no me lo permite- La pelinegra sabía perfectamente que por sus dotes de cazadora tenía instintos que le demostraban cuando una persona no era digna de confianza; a decir verdad todos los cazadores sentían eso con la mayoría de las personas, siempre se encontraban renuentes con cualquiera que tuviera vida, era el mismo caso que el auror Alastor Moody su mentor y maestro.

-Te he dicho que no estoy preparado, además ese tema no es algo con lo que me sienta comodo- Comentaba enérgico recargandose en uno de los barrotes del puente mientras la chica decidía tomar al toro por los cuernos, tendría que saber más al respecto o de lo contrario esa relación no tendría futuro.

-Entonces lo mas conveniente es que dejemos de vernos Lucien, no estoy dispuesta a estar con un cabronazo que me miente- La chica se levantaba para dirigirse al lado contrario. - Si temes de tu pasado no podras enfrentar tu futuro, asi que solo te dire que fue bonito mientras duró. -La chica se disponía a irse cuadno en ese momento Lucen Lombardi decidió revelarle todo sobre su familia, para eso se adelantó a ella y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo sin dejarla escapar.

-Sueltame Lucien con un carajo- Ordenaba la pelinegra pero el rubio cenizo hacía caso omiso a cualquier advertencia, tan solo la contemplaba con aquellos ojos grises oscuro para comenzar a hablar.

-No te soltare Cristal, querías la puta verdad, esta bien tu ganas, sabrás de que clase de basura es de donde vengo- Entre jadeos de rabia comenzaba a relatar su historia, aquella que aun recordaba como si se la hubiese relatado el día de ayer. Mientras Lucien comenzaba a revelar todo su pasado la pelinegra simplemente lo escuchaba, no comprendía como era posible que una madre hiciera que un niño albergara tanto desprecio contra su padre, un odio contenido sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de una explicación. "Soy hijo de un cabron que engaño a mi madre, solo se aprovechó de ella desconociendome".

Era de lo mucho que alcanzaba a escuchar de la boca del joven de cabello rubio cenizo observando que tenía una rabia contenida contra aquel ser que le había dado la vida sin la dicha de verlo crecer como cualquier padre hace con su primogenito una vez de nacido, comprobaba que Lucien se sentía rechazado, sobajado y sobre todo humillado por ese hombre del cual se creía rey del mundo. Cristal decidió no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo sentía tan cerca, su respiracion pegada a su cara asi como la frente una con la otra, pero tenía que averiguar mucho más al respecto.

-Quien es tu padre?, ¿Tu madre te lo ha dicho?- Ella preguntaba con decisión pero con voz bastante suave para evitar algun grito de su parte, mientras tanto el rubio cenizo tan solo la observó detenidamente dudando en revelar aquella confesión que su madre le había hecho antes de morir, apretó sus dientes y la sostuvo fuerte ente sus manos.

-Un maldito desalmado llamado Lucius Malfoy, el muy hijo de puta abandono a mi madre cuando se entero que estaba embarazada- Suspiró fuertemente mientras que Cristal tan solo lo observaba detenidamente comprendiendo la posición en la que se encontraba.-Por eso no es agradable contar nada de mi me entiendes?- Lucien la observaba como si ella fuera la responsable de todo lo sucedido.

-Se lo dificil que fue para ti Lucien, o mejor dicho no lo se, pues no puedo imaginar el dolor de saberte rechazado por tu propia sangre-

-Ese maldito no es mi sangre Cristal-

-Si lo es, y te pese lo es- La chica puntualizaba al tiempo en que el rubio cenizo bufaba molestoy y furico. -Que reniegues de la suerte que te toco es otra cosa diferente- Finalizaba en ese momento.

La detective comenzaba a hacer memoria sobre ese nombre pensando en algo importante; si Lucien Lomardi era hijo de Lucius, por ende era hermano de Draco Malfoy. -Inesperado debo decir- Mencionaba para si misma junto a ese puente de piedra hasta que en ese instante sintió que unos pasos se acercaban por detrás suyo. Un joven castaño de ojos color marrón y de anchos hombros llegaba a paso ligero y decidido recargandose en el lado contrario. Cristal comenzaba a sentir algo similar al contacto con aquel joven rubio cenizo que la habia hecho estremecer hacía mucho tiempo, volteó de reojo para apreciar su perfil; consideraba que era idéntico al de aquel amor que tuvo en ese tiempo comparando sin querer a los dos.

-Vienes aquí para poder despejarte Cristal?- Preguntaba Blake.

-Solo cuando la jodida ocasión lo amerita- Contestó.

-Entonces lista para nuestra salida?- Connor se colocaba de espaldas mirando del lado contrario recordándole lo que habían hablado días anteriores, en ese instante la chica volvía a la tierra.

-Si, claro te dije que pasaras por mi, ¿ O no te lo dije?- Mencionaba con sumo desgano pues esos recuerdos le habían reabierto una herida que había creido cerrada.

-Si , pero no acordamos la hora, asi que en un rato más, yo que tu me arreglaba- Reia un poco al ver el atuendo de la chica que constaba de una falda de mezclilla deslavada y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la media pantorrilla; se veía excelente, pues cuando se colocaba cualquier cosa lo resaltaba como si se tratara de un traje de diseñador exclusivo dado a la figura tan estilizada que tenía.

-Estas queriendo insinuar que no estoy presentable colega?, ¿Asi eres de exigente con las chicas?, Vaya, no serias el primero entonces- Comenzaba a reírse también al caer a la cuenta que debía darse una ducha y limpiar también sus inquietudes y sobre todo las vivencias que acababa de recrear en su memoria acerca de Lucien Lombardi, ese enamorado que le había raptado el corazón pero que la había decepcionado de la peor manera al engañarla no solo sobre su naturaleza, sino sobre el oficio al que se dedicaba. Tan solo dio un largo suspiro y revolvió con su mano la cabellera castaña de Blake haciendo que este arqueara un poco la ceja.

-Creo que yo también debo de hacer lo mismo, tuve un dia cansado y deseo refrescarme un poco, te veo entonces- En ese momento el chico sacaba una manzana roja dándole una mordida haciendo que la chica abriera un poco más los ojos; todo aquello debía ser una loca coincidencia pues también al rubio cenizo le encantaban haciéndolas parecer como su marca personal.

-Te… gustan las manzanas Connor?- Preguntaba dubitativa.

-Desde siempre, además no había merendado desde hace rato asi que decidi traerla, ¿Quieres una?- El chico ofrecía.

-No… gracias, te… veo mas tarde- Cristal se retiraba viniéndole a la mente la imagen de su antiguo amor mordiendo de la misma manera aquella fruta que podría simular un cigarrillo calmando la ansiedad de aquel que lo fumaba. A paso agigantado y apresurado se retiraba hacia su oficina para poder ponerse mas presentable y darse un baño que seguramente la relajaría demasiado, pero aún pensaba en esa similitud que los hacía ser casi idénticos; cosa que tenía bastante miedo al volver a recordar todo.

Mientras continuaba su camino comenzaba a hacer memoria sobre aquella ocasión donde en la ciudad de Nueva York consumaba su amor con aquel rubio cenizo, su corazón aun se estremecía al compas de esos mechones meciéndose al viento de la tarde de la gran manzana mientras que al candor de las sabanas se entregaban el uno al otro conjuntando el sudor y la gloria personal que habían logrado. "Eres deliciosa Mi Luna", Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si se tratara de una grabación que se repetía constantemente mientras subía los escalones hacia el antiguo aposento de Snape que ahora ella ocupaba.

Se detenía por pausas recordando todavía esas manos suaves y a la vez curtidas de aquel rubio cenizo con ojos de plata que la miraban con euforia al poseerla. Suspiró por pausas sintiéndose extasiada por esas experiencias que encontraba aberrantemente deliciosas, prohibidas, superadas en cierto grado que al hacer releídas podrían significar una guerra constante de emociones y conflicto de intereses. "Eres un tigre maldito cabrón", esas mordidas que le daba en la espalda, los arañasos constantes enterrando las uñas en la carne eran parte de la pasión que desbordaban mientras el frenesí de la penetración se hacía más progresiva con el paso de los minutos.

-Maldito hijo de puta- Decía para si misma al subir hacia su despacho despacio, lentamente haciendo memoria sin quererlo de su tórrido romance con ese hijo ilegitimo de Lucius Malfoy, pues cada noche, cada dia, incluso varias veces en el dia la pasión sin limites se hacía presente donde la ciudad de Nueva York era testigo de la mezcla de escencias de cada uno de ellos.

Recordaba su cuerpo desnudo, esos anchos hombros donde se dejaba notar un tatuaje en forma de dragón alargado y entrelazado en el antebrazo lo hacían lucir peligroso, rebelde, prohibido y tierno a la vez cuando lo contemplaba a media luz en su habitación. Su abdomen plano, sus pectorales marcados donde dos pezones diminutos y rosados brotaban erectos al momento de hacer el amor. El camino que se dibujaba en su vientre hacia sus partes intimas eran una vereda al deseo, a la perdición producto de las bajas tentaciones carnales que no podían contenerse.

La escena final donde se dio cuenta que Lucien Lombardi no era quien creía fue una de las más devastadoras que habían llegado a su vida en ese entonces. Mientras subía los escalones regresaba a su cabeza ese día en especial donde tenía que regresar por fin a Londres para poder continuar con sus estudios de Auror; lo había platicado con el días anteriores observando su cara de descontento al saber que su novia estaría en otro continente. Ese mismo día comenzaba a trabajar para el FBI de Nueva York, había conseguido una plaza en el area de criminalística debido a su conocimiento y su intuición siguiendo pistas.

"Parker, necesito que vayas a investigar el asesinato de tres individuos", en ese tiempo el jefe afroamericano y obeso que tenía le imperaba para poder seguir la pista de un asesino serial que se hacía llamar "El Mago"; dicho apelativo se le adjudicaba debido a que sus víctimas no presentaban heridas físicas, pues las autopsias realizadas demostraban que los cadáveres se encontraban intactos, tan solo la expresión inerte en sus rostros era lo que les preocupaba al descubrir que otra nueva forma de ejecución había sido descubierta. La chica tomaba demasiado en serio cada uno de los trabajos que le ofrecían para poder conocer a la perfección el método muggle de captura como el del mundo de los magos, asi que enseguida utilizaba las runas para poder descifrar el perfil psicológico del agresor mientras que también la intuición y sentido común le daban lo necesario para atrapar al sujeto.

Esa noche llovediza había salido en uno de los autos de la policía de la gran manzana pues había descubierto el lugar donde ese individuo tenía cautivos a otros cuatro sujetos que trabajaban para un cártel de contrabandistas de esmeraldas y diamantes que circulaban por el mercado negro; pues todo aquello no se trataba mas que de la guerra de bandos para definir los territorios, pero obviamente el gobierno exigía su aprehensión para salvaguardar la mercancía robada.

La chica en una gabardina oscura bajaba de su auto observando que nadie le había seguido el rastro, pues esa era la única manera en la que podía realizar su trabajo con eficacia y rapidez. El lugar de los hechos era una vieja fabrica de plásticos que había cerrado por la falta de presupuesto de manutención; sitio ideal para el escondite de los malechores que podían hacer tan deliberadamente transacciones tanto de droga como de armas y mercancía prohibida. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla lo que le permitía la movilidad en cualquier sitio, también un arma cuarenta y cinco de la cual solo disponía de tres disparos, pues lo demás tenía que resolverlo con sus dotes de cazadora.

Claramente observaba a tres sujetos amordazados que suplicaban por que todo aquel episodio fuera un sueño, por fortuna la chica estaba ahí para poder detenerlo; entró por una de las ventanas sin hacer el menor ruido realizando un encantamiento silenciador conduciéndose sigilosamente hacia el sitio donde ellos estaban. Miró que nadie más estaba con ellos hasta que decidió desatarlos, pero antes de cualquier cosa sintió un rayo de luz amarilla impactando contra su brazo haciéndola caer.

-De modo que eres tu maldito, también eres un mago- La chica se levantaba sacando esta vez su varita; afortunadamente los otros hombres no habían visto nada debido a que sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda. Entre tanto un joven vestido de traje sastre que constaba de un pantalón sin pinzas mismo que denotaba sus dotes asi como su chaleco del mismo color lo hacían lucir sofisticado, pero lo que más le impactó a Cristal fueron esos ojos de color gris oscuro y cabellera rubio ceniza. Se llevó una mano a la boca debido a la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. -Lucien—Mencionaba en susurro mientras que el chico también abría los ojos pero no se inmutaba.

-Cristal- El rubio cenizo no dejaba de apuntarla, sus ojos amenazantes pero a la vez de desconcierto la observaban no dando crédito a que la nueva investigadora del departamento de crímenes del FBI fuera precisamente su novia, su amiga, la única con quien había no solo disfrutado de la intimidad sino del amor que después de su madre había recibido. -Vete de aquí, esto no es asunto tuyo—Replicaba el chico bajando la guardia dirigiéndose hacia los hombres que tenía cautivos, entre tando la pelinegra solo observaba inmutada toda aquella escena sintiendo que sus nervios la traicionaban y que en cualquier momento se retiraría del lugar, pero era más importante cumplir con el deber.

-Tu eres el asesino?- Preguntaba al tiempo que se acercaba sin bajar la guardia y observarlo con aquellos ojos color azul intenso. -De modo que esta es tu bendita profesión verdad?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultármelo?-

-Y tu cuanto tiempo me ocultarías que eres policía Cristal.. o debo decir, ¿Agente Parker?- El chico volvía a subir su madero quedando las dos puntas una contra la otra esperando el primer ataque; se miraban, se estudiaban como si fuese la primera vez que se vieran, pero sobre todo estaban decepcionados, heridos, pues el destino cruel los había convertido en enemigos.

-¿Por qué lo haces Lucien?- La pelinegra preguntaba con firmeza.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿Tu que sabes de perderlo todo si has estado acostumbrada a lo mejor?- Señalaba.

-Y por lo visto tu quieres tener lo mejor acosta de asesinar a otros, ¡Que loable!- Replicaba sarcásticamente la pelinegra sin bajar la varita, pues ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Ambos no hacían ningun movimiento mientras que continuaban observándose, estudiándose para ver quien daría el primer golpe.

-Cristal.. ¿Me amas?- El chico bajaba su varita y la miraba con dulzura, con rabia, con decepción, una mezcla de emociones que solo un chico enamorado podía sentir al saber que estaba a punto de perder una de las cosas que más quería. Entre tanto la pelinegra hacía lo mismo al dejar de apuntarlo con el madero, sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos y su expresión era algo triste.

-Sabes que eso no se pregunta Lucien… Te amo.. pero-

-Pero que.. ¿Por qué no huimos juntos?, yo pagare tus estudios, quiero tenerte a mi lado para compartir todo esto, Cristal..—El intentaba acercarse pero la chica se lo impedía apretando de nuevo su varita para apuntarlo con ella. -…Dejame terminar este trabajo, no mires lo que hare, no quiero que tu veas en lo que me he convertido.—El sugería.

-Lucien yo…-

-Vamonos de este lugar, comencemos de nuevo, solo terminare este trabajo y seremos libres- Indicaba el chico ofreciéndole la mano; en cambio Cristal lo miraba con algo de nostalgia, no se esperaba este cambio tan drástico y sobre todo aquella mentira que le había hecho creer como si se tratara de una obra digna de ser vista en el teatro de la ciudad. Dio un largo suspiro para mirarlo de nueva cuenta con determinación cuando en ese momento lanzó contra su pecho un rayo que lo hizo estampar contra la pared de aluminio causando un gran estruendo en el lugar.

-Lo siento Lucien… pero me mentiste, y no puedo estar contigo a sabiendas que podrías hacerlo de nuevo, lo siento pero si tendremos que ser enemigos lo seremos..—La chica se dirigía a los cautivos para poder tomarlos y desaparecer con ellos a la brevedad, pues debían ser procesados conforme a derecho, pero antes volvió a observarlo con determinación. -Hasta nunca..—Con una lagrima en los ojos se retiro del lugar dejándolo con un palmo de narices.

-Maldito, aun…- La chica no terminó de decir cuando en ese instante observaba algo que le había despertado la curiosidad, pues se encontró a Draco Malfoy deambulando por los pasillos, por lo que decidió llamarle la atención por estar afuera de su torre. -Draco a donde carajos crees que vas- En ese instante el chico pareció que había visto un fantasma por que se fue corriendo rápidamente a su torre, se desplazaba como despavorido mientras que Cristal también lo seguía pareciéndole extraño aquel comportamiento.

Pasaron por algunos pasillos, aquel platinado parecía que estaba ahora prófugo de la justicia por lo que solo tenia que llegar a la torre de premios anuales para poder evadirla, aunque eso sería una pésima idea ya que Cristal Parker tenía libre acceso a todos los dormitorios, torres y pasadizos cortos por ser quien era. El chico sin pensarlo se metió al baño de las niñas donde curiosamente Myrtle la llorona quien habitaba ese sitio no se encontraba en ese momento.

El joven se metió rápidamente como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió a un cubiculo para poder esconderse, pero no contaba con la inteligencia e intuición de la auror quien había entrado para poder buscar al chico. - Draco se que estas ahí, dime por que estas fuera de tu torre- Preguntaba al momento de inspeccionar el lugar.

-Me siento mal, estoy en el baño- Respondía el chico pero en ese momento la pelinegra se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal, asi que en ese instante la curiosidad la invadía al momento de estar abriendo puertas hasta dar con la del cubiculo del platinado.

-Que es lo que te pasa Malfoy, si es algo con tu salud debo llevarte a la enfermería- Comentaba la chica al momento de abrir la puerta donde estaba el joven. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al comprobar que quien estaba en ese sitio no era precisamente Draco, era un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años que estaba tosiendo a causa de una transformación que había sufrido.

Ese hombre, no era el príncipe de las serpientes sino un impostor.


	33. Encarando al destino

**Encarando al destino**

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, aquel dia se levantó con sigilo para poder despejarse un poco y poder descubrir la forma de poder realizar el rescate que aunque no fuera perfecto, el solo hecho de tener a sus amigos con vida se consideraba un gran logro. Aún no le quedaba claro a ciencia cierta la identidad de ese malechor que había imitado sus movimientos y sus acciones por lo que tenía que adelantarse un poco a pensar como lo haría él mismo.

El reloj daba otra campanada en aquella mansión lúgubre creando un eco que afortunadamente no desperto a la castaña quien aun en la cama seguía sonriendo tal vez soñando con su platinado con quien ahora compartía la cama. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor como nunca, cuatro horas fueron las que su idilio les permitió disfrutarse sin medida sonriendose a cada momento mientras el frenesí continuaba, los gemidos de placer, de plenitud y de emoción eran como música para sus oidos que ansiaban esos momentos desde el instante en el que pisaron la mansión y descubrir lo mucho que se anhelaban uno a otro.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba semidesnudo; tan solo su ropa interior untada de color gris oscuro que abultaba su virilidad marcaba sus blanquecinas piernas duras y fuertes era lo que llevaba puesto en toda esa noche. El contacto con el agua caliente estaba despejando toda esa maraña de ansiedad y coraje que sentía contra quienes habían privado de la libertad a sus amigos, el aroma de lirio perfumado se impregnaba en cada poro de la piel sirviendo de aliciente para el alma dandole la fortaleza necesaria para poder realizar su cometido.

-Debo actuar rápido- Pensaba para si mismo todavía creando una estrategia infalible para poder ingresar a ese lugar, no le resultaría sencillo pero tenía que agotar todos sus recursos si deseaba que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Salió de la bañera encotnrando que la castaña estaba despierta, cosa que lo había alarmado sobre manera, ya que dias anteriores ella le había dicho que lo ayudaría aún en contra de su voluntad. Hermione había hecho la cama tan pulcramente como si estuviera lista para poder exhibirse, el edredon aperlado se encontraba debidamente alisado y las almohadas abultadas dandole el toque final a esa doméstica tarea; ahora que no tenían elfo domestico tenía que valerse por si misma para poder tener un poco de orden.

-No era necesario que lo hicieras- El chico decia con una sonrisa mirando con ternura a la chica recordando aquella ocasión cuando su madre doblaba las prendas necesaria para su inicio en Hogwarts. Ella en cambio terminó de hacer aquella tarea y se dirigió al tocador para poder peinar sus risos castaños, caminó un poco hacia el baño dandole un beso en la mejilla al platinado.

-Buenos dias amor, ire a prepararte el desayuno, aunque te despertaste muy temprano ¿No te parece?- Acariciaba su mejilla dedicandole una gran sonrisa antes de dirigirse al baño, sitio en el cual ya había tomado una ducha corta; como hombre se dedicaba hacer lo que "debia hacer" solamente. Draco al sentir aquel toque de sus suaves manos no lo resistió más y la tomo de la muñeca tomandola de la cintura para darle un beso apasionado, uno en forma desesperada, tierna, intensa que la chica ojimiel no pudo resistir, pues esa humedad en su piel nivéa, ese aroma a lirio perfumado y el sabor fresco de la menta en su boca eran cosas que adoraba con suma locura.

El la condujo a la cama de nueva cuenta y comenzó lentamente a desnudarla quitando los tirantes del sosten con delicadeza quedando sus senos cubiertos por las copas hechas de satin perla que tenian encajes en lo bordes de las mismas. Ella quitaba la toalla con lentitud sintiendo el calor del miembro rigido del chico que con frenesí lamía cada rincon de su cuello y escote hasta poder liberar esas montañas de su prisión.

-Draco, cielo… hoy… oh..- Hermione no pudo resonder nada mas puesto que en ese instante el platinado comenzaba a introducir su mano en su pantaleta para acariciar sus parte intimas; lenta y sutilmente introducia un dedo en esa area provocando que la chica lo abrazara intensamente pero el se separaba un poco continuando esa labor jadeando un poco debido a que su miembro casi estallaba por esa emocion.

-Mirame a los ojos- el chico le daba un beso en los labios que era interrumpido por los gemidos que la ojimiel emitía al contacto con sus dedos. -Dime que me amas, necesito escuchar que me amas… que soy el unico en tu vida- El platinado sabía perfectamente que la excitación hacia decir cosas que aunque fueran irreales se escuchaban tan sinceras como si se tratara de la mas pura y destilada verdad.

-Te amo Draco … Malfoy, Te amo mi secuestrador…- La chica le daba un beso apasionado mientras el continuaba haciendo aquella tarea tan excitante que tambien a él lo tenía mas duro que una roca. Hermione Granger se encontraba en el pleno climax que su cuerpo le proporcionaba, su piel erizada era solo una muestra de que en cualquier momento podría hacer una explosión que significaba la plenitud y deleite que ahora tenía.

-Promete que… me seguiras amando siempre, que recordaras este momento como si lo vivieses cada dia, cada segundo, por que tu… Hermione Jean Granger, has hecho de este jodido principe un ser humano que ama, que se calienta, que te desea.. - La siguió besando con ternura pasando su lengua por su cuello provocando que ella alzara su cabeza para permitirle el paso, ella por su parte acariciaba su espalda recorriendo con sus manos sus caderas hasta llegar a ese duro miembro que ansiaba por entrar en cualquier momento; Draco emitió un gemido. -Soy..ah.. muy sensible ahí…- El chico sonreia mientras ella seguia las caricias en esa area.

-Amor mio.. hazme tuya- En tono suplicante la castaña continuaba besandolo en pausas mientras el platinado enrojecía sus mejillas al sentir el calor que ahora casi salia de su lugar. -Te lo prometo, te seguire amando siempre, le… doy gracias a la vida por estar aquí contigo.- La chica seguia sintiendo que cada fibra y poro de su piel comenzaba a arder con el paso de los minutos atravez de esa faena que la elevaba a los confines del cielo.

-Te amo Hermione Granger, eres despues de mi madre lo mas hermoso que en mi vida ha pasado- El chico bajaba la pantaleta de la chica para posteriormente introducirse lento y despacio hasta llegar al fondo, con un grito había podido estar en esa profundidad tan cálida y sublime que deseaba prolongar ese momento, esa fusión de cuerpos desembocada en las partes más sencibles, aquellas que con el solo roce podrían otorgar a la imaginación un sinmero de emociones, de vivencias imaginarias, de fantasías peligrosas, o tambien de travesuras picaras.

Continuaba embistiendola un poc más fuerte hastga que llegqaba el momento en el que estaba de nuevo completamente sudoroso, sus cabellos platinados de nuevo estilaban agua desde su frente disfrutando ese instante al tener a su castaña frente a frente haciendole el amor, teniendola como había deseado desde que la contemplaba todos los dias en el colegio. -Creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti Hermione.- El continuaba con las embestidas y la chica castaña solo acariciaba su cara.

-Pense… que me odiabas.- Ella respondía entre jadeos.

-Odiaba que no… fueras mia.. odiaba que tuvieras ojos para otro hijo de puta… que no fuera yo -Mencionaba jadeante embisitiendola cada vez hasta que se recargaba en su pecho y el frenesí se hacía cada vez más y más rápido.

-Nunca… te acercaste…-

-Me hubieras dado otro… ahh.. puñetazo, que por cierto me gustó- El platinado sonreia haciendo que Hermione clavara sus uñas un poco más en su piel afianzando el contacto que estaban teniendo, aquel que estaban experimentando con el candor de sus cuerpos.

-Te lo dare si me jodes-

-Es amenaza o promesa- El respondía

Hermione tan solo se reia de la actitud tan pícara de su platinado mientras continuaban entregandose el uno al otro, los besos y las caricias continuaban al pormayor pero el aun pensaba en aquella tarea que tendría que hacer, ese rescate que estaba planeando para quitar de las garras a sus amigos quienes estaban cuativos por un tipo que por un odio arraigado se había ensañado con terceras personas.

Draco continuaba haciendole el amor de la manera más sutil y mas pasional que las ocasiones anteriores, aún sentía que no le bastaría la vida para hacer de esa castaña una mujer plena, dichosa y sobre todo completa consigo misma. La penetración se hacía mas fuerte y rapida al compás de los besos que se otorgaban generosamente hasta saciarse. Esa habitación ahora era testigo de un idilio que había surgido en cautiverio, en las sombras, en la desesperación de una venganza que el platinado ansiaba consumar para recuperar algo de su honor y gloria perdidas.

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aun el hombre de barba tupida tenía los ojos desorbitados al saberse descubierto, en cambio la pelinegra de ojos azul intenso tan solo lo analizaba cuidadosamente callendo a la cuenta de que Draco Malfoy había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Las cosas ahora tomaban forma mucho más que antes; con su varita en ristre y apuntando a su cara la chica lo miraba con firmeza pero a la vez con satisfacción sobre aquello que había descubierto que le daría la pauta para encotrar al verdadero secuestrador.

-Sientate- Imperaba la chica señalando el retrete para comenzar con el interrogatorio respectivo mientras que aquel hombre tan solo temblaba mirando la punta del madero con el que se le estaba amenazando. -Ahora me diras, para quien trabajas y como era que te hacías pasar por Draco Malfoy- mencionaba la chica bajando la varita lentamente en lo que el tomaba asiento para poder responder; en cambio él tan solo se frotaba un poco las manos pensando en las palabras adecuadas para la confesión, era evidente que no deseaba regresar a ese lugar gélido lleno de dementores.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, el me obligó- Respondía desesperadamente ese hombre viendo de reojo la forma de poder escapar como un sagaz escurridizo pero dadas las circunstancias desistía de cualquier intento en falso de poder hacerlo. Cristal no bajaba la guardia, lo miraba con desición esperando saber todas las respuestas.

-Explicate entonces desde hace cuanto tiempo te estas haciendo pasar por Draco Malfoy-

El hombre tan solo pasó saliva con dificultad y decidió hablar.

-Hace poco solamente, como le dije antes, el muy cabron me obligo a hacerlo, ya que si me negaba mi esposa y mi hijo sufrirían las consecuencias- Titubeaba un poco y por ende el instinto cazador de la detective apuntaba a que estaba mintiendo descaradamente para librarse facilmente de todos los cargos, asi que tan solo sonrio y ladeo su cabello sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre.

-Sabes que si no cooperas conmigo no solo puedo hacer de tu digamos… estadía en Azkaban peor que un infierno, sino que puedo retrasar tu condena hasta que desees que el dementor te robe el alma, y dicen que lo que no mata es el final sino la larga espera en la celda..- La chica continuaba apuntándolo con la varita mientras que el hombre de barba poblada temblaba un poco al imaginarse el tormento que pasaría en aquella prisión de donde había salido para por lo menos gozar de algunos dias de libertad siendo otra persona.

No tenía salida, todo apuntaría a que atraparían a Draco Malfoy tarde o temprano, y si alegaba coacción podría reducir su condena en menos tiempo, pues recordaba que en sus epocas de mortífago solo participaba como capor y no como asesino, por lo tanto su condena se reduciría un poco con buena conducta.

-Yo…- Hacía una pausa dubitativo concluyendo que no tenía opción alguna, se volvío a sentar en el retrete que era el lugar del interrogatorio juntando sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. -Draco necesitaba a alguien que se hiceira pasar por el para poder consumar una venganza contra Harry Potter, asi que acudió a Azkaban para poder ofrecerme una cuarta parte del rescate que aquel le daría por el secuestro que planeaba hacer con Hermione Granger. - En ese momento la chica pelinegra lo interrumpía.

-Entonces Malfoy fue quien la secuestró?- Se preguntaba a si misma colocando su mano en su mentón con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ahora me explico la copa de cristal en el lugar de los hechos- Sin bajar la varita esta vez no lo miraba, pensaba en las ocasiones que había interrogado a Draco en el despacho asi como las mismas que había eludido inteligentemente todas las responsabilidades de la captura.

Consideraba lógico el hecho de tener a un "doble" para poder justificar su ausencia, y teniendo en cuenta la ruina en la que su familia se encontraba debía valerse de todos los medios para poder obtener toda la ayuda posible. Por otro lado, las razones por las que había actuado no solo era para poder hacerse de capital financiero, sino para poder cobrar una venganza contra aquel responsable de la deshonra de su familia, aun a sabiendas que cada persona es arquitecto de su propio destino en la vida.

-El tenía planeado todo desde septiembre, aquel dia habia ido a visitar a su padre por unos momentos y llegó a mi celda donde yo lo recibi con asco, ese chico nunca me cayó bien por miedoso y cobarde- El hombre dio un respiro antes de continuar. -Me dijo que tenía un negocio entre manos que le redituaría bastante, y eso incluía tener que tomar su lugar en la escuela para que todo pudiera salir bien.- Indicaba.

-El metodo que se utiliza es la posión multijugos, aunque no comprendo como es que pudiste llevar una vida de otra persona estando en las clases, más siendo el premio anual- Preguntaba la chica.

-Para una transformación tan prolongada y sin errores se necesita una pocion de transmutación, asi que por eso mismo debía hacerla cada mes en cuarto creciente y a cierta hora para que mi identidad pudiera fijarse por lo menos en los treinta dias reglamentarios restantes, esto para no perder el cálculo ni la cuenta de las dosis que me suministraba- Indicaba el hombre de barba cerrada mientras que la chica llegaba a más respuestas que en ocasiones anteriores.

-Entonces por eso casi no se te ha visto en los pasillos, y el cabrón de Malfoy está en algun sitio riendose de lo lindo de mi por todo lo que me esta haciendo pasar- En ese momento la chica se intentaba alejar un poco no contando con que el individuo intentara escapar por el hueco que había dejado. Cristal lo habia dejado pasar riendose de la situación imaginando cuantos habian tratado de hacer lo mismo, tan solo caminó un poco y apuntó su varita no a él, sino a uno de los lavabos.

-Bombarda- Susurraba el hechizo provocando con esto que se destruyeran en mil pedazos impídiendo la movilidad del hombre; los escombros caian sobre sus pies mientra el trastabillaba para evitar tocar el suelo, tan solo volteo con la chica con un rostro de furia pero ella le había lanzado otro hechizo . -Incarcelus- Aprisionaba al hombre acercandose con lentitud a el.

-Creo que no te quedó claro que debes esperar, nunca es bueno ir tan cabronamente rapido por la vida ¿Sabías eso?- Mencionaba la chica cruzandose de brazos realizando un hechizo de levitación hasta poderlo tener de frente aunque fuese de esa manera. -Me indicaras donde esta en este momento Draco o de lo contrario yo misma te entregaré con McGonagall y te apuesto que ella no sera igual de blandengue que yo.- Le apuntaba con el dedo mientras que el hombre se ponía blanco del susto, eran demasiadas confesiones y quizá estaba temiendo por su integridad fisica ahora que la cloaca estaba destapada.

-No lo se!- El hombre jadeaba.- Tan solo me da instrucciones y me dice cuanto tiempo se va a tardar, de hecho cuando el quiere regresar yo estoy en otro lugar con otra identidad para no ser encerrado mientras que el ocupa su sitio- Respondía desesperado para que la chica pelinegra le creyese, pero ella era desconfiada por naturaleza y le gustaba siempre llegar al fondo de las cosas.

-No puedo creer que no te haya dicho nada de sus planes, entonces… ¿Cómo es que se contactaban?- Ella volvía a preguntar

-Por medio de lechuzas, pero … yo iba por ellas al bosque prohibido, incluso tambien a la biblioteca donde llegaban-

-Tienes las cartas que te escribió?-

-No-

-Entonces…- Cristal caminaba de lado a lado lentamente cabilando aquella información que acababa de recibir. -Solo hay una forma de comunicarse sin ser detectado… ¡Claro!- Chasqueaba los dedos atinando a esa primicia que acababa de obtener.- No creo que su magia sea tan avanzada para utilizar conexiones mentales, dos niveles mas altos que la legermancia, sin embargo, hay otra forma un poco mas comoda- En ese momento la chica se recargaba en una de las puertas de los cubiculos pensando en la situación.

-Cartas evanecentes- Reia un poco pasando sus dedos por su cabello largo y lacio. -Es un metodo que usabamos en la facultad de Aurores, quien diria que volvería a tener una regresión de lo más descabellada- Continuaba con su risa pero ahora sabía la identidad del secuestrador, unicamente faltaba averiguar su paradero y sobre todo conocer el lugar donde tenía oculta a Hermione Granger, asi que debía elaborar un plan demasiado hábil para no fallar.

-Que pasará conmigo- Preguntaba el hombre atado.

La pelinegra lo observaba con una sonrisa imaginando la forma de poder utilizar todo aquello a su favor, después de todo si las pruebas habían llegado a ella como abejas a la miel sencillamente sería más fácil todo lo demás sabiendo hacer una estrategia infalible para lograr su cometido. Tan solo se acercó a el sin dejar de mostrar sus aperlados y perfectos dientes mirando hacia otro lado comenzando a maquinar su nueva estratagema.

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o

La castaña había terminado de preparar el desayuno y leer un poco el libro que la tenía ensimismada; la bandeja de plata mostraba generosamente un platón de fruta, otro de huevos con tocino y puré de patatas con algo de pan de centeno, ya que a pesar de no darsele mucho la cocina sencillamente podía hacer con lo poco mucho.

Se encaminó a la habitación de Draco quien seguramente se habría salido de bañar para poder disponerse a desayunar; se preguntaba si tendría otra cita con Harry para terminar la negociación de la captura considerando riesgoso cualquier paso en falso, pues ahora que la detective Cristal Parker les pisaba los talones sencillamente no sería una labor de la cual pudiese salir avante.

Pensaba constantemente en sus padres pero a la vez se sentía un poco más tranquila de que supieran que se encontraba con vida, por otro lado Harry era su amigo, aquel a quien creyó amar desde niña a tal grado de convertirse en su amante en las sombras. Consideraba que no era justo para él mantenerlo engañado de esa forma pero de la misma manera se sentía feliz que aquel sentimiento que decía tener no era más que una gratitud que no sabía como etiquetar o transformar en algo mucho más entendible para si misma.

Ahora que sabían un poco más sobre el secuestrador quien tenía cautivos a los tres amigos del platinado podrían hacer algo juntos para ir en su rescate. Alguna vez recordaba una ocasión donde vió demasiado juntos a esos dos que por el hecho de ser del mismo sexo y sobre todo de la misma casa se les prohibía un contacto más alla que el de simples amigos. La vida no era justa para nadie, pero el ser humano siempre buscaba la forma de poder satisfacer esos deseos de amar que el mismo cuerpo exige como una demanda que debe ser atendida a la brevedad, asi que la unica solución era ocultarse.

-Crabbe y Goyle juntos- Pensaba para si misma al subir las escaleras con la charola mirando la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

Aquella ocasión recordó que después de haber visto la primera prueba del campeonato de los tres magos donde Harry enfrentó al colacuerno húngaro se dirigió hacia el patio principal para ir al encuentro de Ron, pues irian a festejar el avance que su amigo había hecho en cuanto a ese torneo. Ese dia pasaba tan cerca de un pasillo que no era muy transitado donde nisiquiera Sir Nicholas flotaba por ese sitio, le daba miedo, pero tenía que acortar camino para organizar dicha reunión sorpresa.

Cuando ella casi llegaba al porton que conecta al gran comedor con la galería de fotos parlantes y escaleras cambiantes se detuvo al escuchar un cuchicheo proveniente del lado izquierdo. Volteó arqueando un poco más la ceja debido a que no otorgaba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando; no era que le disgustara ese tipo de relaciones, pero sencillamente le sorprendía que precisamente aquellos dos gorilones la tuvieran.

En ese tiempo Goyle había pedido algunas libras viendose un poco menos agresivo y más atractivo; su cintura a pesar de no estar marcada se miraba uniforme sin aquellas llantas que la grasa deja ver cuando los lipidos no tienen lugar decente a donde escapar. Su cabello estaba corto y sus cachetes se habian perfilado dandole ahora la metamorfosis de niño a hombre que había llegado tarde en su desarrollo. El otro muchacho de ceja poblada se veía un poco más atractivo, pues también habia dejado la obesidad para quiza transformarla en aquellos anchos hombros y brazos fuertes que a pesar de no mostrar marcas de ejercicio denotaban un poder impresionante al momento de dar un puñetazo.

Ella se había quedado algo estupefacta ocultándose en el marco del gran portón con sus manos pegadas a sus mejillas contemplando ese escenario que lejos de verse grotesco era tan tierno y sublime a tal grado de poder causar envidias por algunas personas. Observba claramente que los dos volteaban a ambos lados para posteriormente darse un beso en los labios sellando aquella amistad que iba más alla de los limites del conocimiento mediocre de los Slytherin.

"Parece que Potter gano la ronda, te imaginas la cara que pondrá Draco'" Preguntaba Crabbe mientras que tenía en sus brazos a su compañero, novio y amigo.

"Apuesta mucho con su padre, a este paso quedara en la ruina" Le respondía en ese momento mientras ambos reian un poco como locos.

Hermione alcanzó a apreciar que había un gran cariño entre esos dos, tan solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa tratando de no hacer ruido. Se quedó un momento más para apreciar aquel idilio que muchos marginaban, ya que consideraba hermoso que en medio de las vivoras con las que solían estar. "Vamonos a nuestro lugar de siempre, además no quiero ver a Draco con su cara de Troll por el triunfo de Potter", indicaba Goyle mienrtas que el otro joven asentía. Se tomaban de las manos corriendo por los pasillos e introduciendose a uno de los retratos que seguramente conocía su unión.

-La vida no es justa, vaya que no lo es- Mencionaba la chica al momento de entrar en la habitación observando que el platinado estaba cambiado; tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camiseta ligera, cosas que no eran comunes en el quien estaba acostumbrado a vestir con ropa mas casual sin perder el estilo de un Malfoy.

-Huele delicioso- Indicaba el platinado suspriando un poco y sonriendo ligeramente.

-No es para tanto, es tan solo un desayuno comun y corriente, asi que en lugar de estar alabando el platillo deberias comerlo antes de que se enfríe- La castaña le acercaba la charola y en ese momento ambos comenzaron a desayunar observándose el uno al otro.

Draco se encontraba feliz de estar compartiendo ese momento con ella, pues consideraba que quizá no tendría la misma oportunidad otra vez de disfrutar aquel idilio entre ambos. Ese amor que había surgido en la mansión de estocolmo siempre se quedaría en sus memorias pasara lo que pasara. Alguna vez, quella chica también sentía la necesidad de vivir un romance intenso, peligroso, de esa clase que logra que el ser humano se transforme mostrando una faceta no imaginada.

Hermione continuaba observándolo, preguntándose desde cuando había estado enamorada de él sin pensarlo siquiera; admitía que le gustaba desde que estaba en tercer grado, pero también había hecho memoria en el segundo curso donde se encontraron en la biblioteca. Ese niño altanero, orgulloso, altivo de cabellos rubio platinados y trajecito publcro almidonado le había lanzado una mirada fría, de desprecio al considerarla inferior, no digna de portar magia como todos los demás a quienes consideraba puros gracias a las enseñanzas y preceptos de Lucius Malfoy.

Mientras desayunaban se sonreían, era como si desearan inmortalizar aquel momento pues el futuro ahora era más incierto; se encontraban en medio de un mar de problemas, se consideraban criminales por defender ese amor que habia nacido. Draco tomaba la mano de la chica continuando con su alimento sintiendo la suavidad de las mismas, hacía memoria de esas noches en las que se habían entregado a la pasión, se habían conocido ahora más ahora que antes.

-Pense que amabas a Greengrass-

-Pense que amabas a Potter-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y el platinado al terminar el almuerzo colocó cuidadosamente la charola de plata con la cristalería vacía para atraer a Hermione hacia su pecho. Ella se dejaba querer como una niña mimada sintiendo el latir apacible de su corazón acompañado de aquel aroma a maderas dulces y algo de menta que ahora eran como el sello personal de aquel chico platinado. Sencillamente lo que tenía en mente significaría muchas cosas, demasiadas a comparación de la venganza aque había planeado desde el principio.

-Eres lo mejor que en mi vida me ha pasado Hermione Granger, te amo… siempre te amare recuerda eso- Declaravba el ojigrís dandole un beso en la frente a su ahora amada mientras que ella arqueaba una ceja.

-Por que lo dices…-

-Incarcelus- El platinado apuntaba con la varita a la chica misma que abría los ojos desorbitadamente sorprendiendose del ese acto que había cometido; no podía creer que le hiciera eso despues de no solo haberle entregado su amor sino su confianza.

-Draco .. ¿Qué significa eso?- Exclamaba la castaña pero el Slytherin se había levantado de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, pues ese mismo día tendría demasiadas cosas que hacer y no debía perder el tiempo.

-Cuando seas mas adulta Hermione, me lo agradecerás… -

-Agradecerte que?, ¡Me estas aprisionando otra vez!- Se quejaba Hermione pero el chico no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Acabo de enviar una lechuza al colegio dirigida a la profesora McGonnagall donde les indico el lugar donde te encuentras- Draco volteaba de repente a ella y derramando una lagrima tan solo le sonrió.

-Gracias Hermione Granger… gracias por hacerme… tan feliz, pero mereces terminar lo que empezaste, tienes derecho a un hombre que no esté tan jodidamente enlodado como yo, alguien que no camine en estas malditas sombras, yo…- Empuñaba sus manos. -Estoy perdido, siempre lo estuve desde que acepte este cabrón destino, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, asi que te libero, te dejo ir … moneda de cambio.- En ese instante Draco se retiraba del lugar.

-Draco, no!- La castaña intentaba safarse de las lianas que la aprisionaban pero estaba demasiado sujeta aunque si le permitían la respiración. Tan solo se quedó observando hacia la puerta tratando de desplazarse hacia la salida para poder persuadirlo de que se detuviera. -No te culpare, pero regresa, todavía estas a tiempo de enmendarte, no caigas en los mismos errores de tu padre, no lo hagas!- La castaña no pude evitarlo y rompíó a llorar a causa de la impotencia que sentia en ese momento.

Ahora concluía que definitivamente no volvería ver a Draco Malfoy, pues recordaba cada sonrisa, cada paso, su cabello rubio platinado, su sonrisa aperlada asi como también sus mejillas que se ruborizaban un poco cuando se sentía atrapado. Esos mocasines negros de los que se había enamorado ahora resonaban alejandose de la mansión de Estocolmo; sitio en el cual se sintió más libre que nunca… a pesar de estar encerrada y cautiva. Simplemente su amor estaba condenado a la nada, tan solo esos momentos, aquel sexo tan hermoso que habian experimentado se quedaría en su memoria, quizá le contaría a sus hijos.. quiza no, pues esos son solo secretos que las mujeres guardan recelosamente como un cofre lleno de vivencias mas sublimes y hermosas.


	34. Sobreviviendo a tu orgullo

**Sobreviviendo a tu orgullo**

Las ventanas comenzaban a reflejar algunas hojas de color marrón que se sostenían dificilmente en su tallo esperando el momento preciso de poder desprenderse, auquel jardin ataviado de alcatraces y otras flores que tan cuidadosamente eran protegidas por las cercas de hierro forjado en color negro divididas en islas para una mejor apreciacion de las mismas. Las tres fuentes de cantera a pesar de funcionar normalmente, tenían algunas de esas hojas flotando un poco dando un matiz algo desgastado pero a la vez hermoso.

Narcisa continuaba realizando una pequeña manta en punto en cruz que su madre le había enseñado cuando era niña; aunque era una mujer de sociedad y toda su vida estuvo rodeada de lujos, de joyas, de sirvientes y sobre todo de amigas hipocritas que llegaban los fines de semana a jugar canasta , provenía de una familia arraigada a las costumbres antiguas, de la clase donde se aprende por lo basico antes de entrar de lleno en sociedad. Su madre siempre había procurado que tanto ella como Bellatrix recibieran la enseñanza de ser primero amas de casa, esposas y madres.

Bellatrix se caracterizó siempre por ser la mas rebelde, en contra ferviente de las desiciones de su padre siendo tambien la cruz eterna de su madre, las millones de riñas ocasionadas en la adolescencia eran tan solo una muestra de lo problemática que era aquella chica de cabello negro ondulado que a comparación de Narcisa era un torbellino.

Continuaba realizando las manualidades pensando todavía en su hijo Draco quien se encontraba solo en ese colegio que consideraba un infierno, recordaba el mes de septiembre cuando estaba a punto de irse, ese baul de color verde que le alentaba para que tuviera una vida mejor lejos de la maldad en la que Lucius Malfoy los habían envuelto era lo que deseaba superar con un poco de flexibilidad.

Soltaba una lagrima al mismo tiempo que sin desearlo se pinchaba con la aguja que le servía para hacer los trazos del punto en cruz que su manta necesitaba. Le habia dicho a su hijo que retomaría aquellas labores que creyo olvidadas mismas que le servirían para mitigar un poco la soledad en la que se encontraba. Aun conservaba esos vestidos que su marido le había comprado cada que iban de paseo a Londres, ahora se podían considerar de segunda mano o pasados de moda ya que no disponía del capital para poder costearse un modelo nuevo.

La tarde caía apaciblemente mientras ella hacía las labores tipicas del hogar de una ama de casa, constantemente observaba el reloj sintiendo que las horas transcurrian algo rapido debido a la ocupación. En ese momento el porton anunciaba la llegada de alguien, ese día no esperaba vistitas por lo que le sorprendió demsiado al escucharlo; pensaba también que podría tratarse de Draco imaginando que se encontraría en su casa antes para poder pasar las festividades de diciembre.

Como no había elfos domésticos se levantó con suavidad dejando el bastidor en el brazo derecho del sillón donde estaba sentada; como era su costumbre se alisaba los pliegues del vestido de satin negro que acostumbraba y retocaba su cabello para verse presentable, eso era un habito arraigado desde pequeña. Caminó por el pasillo de las habitaciones bajando las escaleras majestuosamente como la dama de alta sociedad y alcurnia que solía ser, su frente en alto fijaba los ojos en la puerta principal esperando que fuese su hijo que llegaba a casa de nuevo, asi no sentiría el latigo de la soledad.

A lo lejos observaba a un hombre afroamericano, alguien que ya conocía en algunas visitas anteriores que le habia hecho para llevarle no necesariamente buenas noticias; su calva lustrada estaba expuesta a los rayos del sol simulando un gran foco que había estado encendido esperando a que le abrieran. Aquel sujeto era buena persona, gruñon, algo quejumbroso por su mala suerte en la vida pero con el corazón de un noble más imparcial que ningun otro, vestia solo un pantalon color caqui y una camisa a cuadros que denotaban el dia libre que habia tenido.

-Sheldon buen dia, es una sorpresa tenerte por aca a pesar de que hoy no fuiste al trabajo- Narcissa le abrió el portón mientras que se acercaba para darle un saludo cordial, pues no podía abrazarlo o mostrar cariño debido a su posición tanto de sociedad como de mujer casada.

-No Narcissa, pero un asunto es el que me trae de mayor urgencia- Mencionaba el hombre haciendo que ella se llevara una mano a la boca ahogando un grito pensando lo peor.

-No me digas que Lucius.. no, no…-Ella se ofuscaba pero él sostenia sus manos para que evitara hacerse daño.

-El está bien, en su celda, sano y salvo- Respondía para calmar los nervos de la mujer que intenetaba sacar un pañuelito y secar sus lagrimas debidas a la preocupación que había experimentado esos dias. -De hecho vengo a advertirte sobre algo, no se si sea verdad o mentira o si el mismo Lucius lo este inventando pero…- En ese momento Narcisa lo invitaba a entrar a la mansión mientras que aquel hombre correspondía con una reverencia. Contemplaba las paredes de marmol asi como los cuadros estratégicamente puestos para ser apreciados con la misma atención que los anteriores; se dirigieron a la sala de estar que ahora estaba un poco más descuidada aunque limpia, pues ella había hecho las labores del hogar por la mañana.

-Ahora bien, deja te traigo unos sandwich que dejé en la cocina, ya que aunque no lo creas, los preparé yo misma- La mujer rubia se levantaba para ir a ese lugar mientras que Sheldon se quedaba en la sala para poder esperar el refrigerio que se le había ofrecido. En ese momento el hombre corpulento volvía a acordarse de las palabras que Lucius le había conferido que le mencionara, pero no sabia si era producto de la locura misma o simplemente el deseo ferviente de saber de su familia.

-Eres un loco, espero no hacer el ridiculo- Mencionaba para si mismo Sheldon quien estaba admirando los jarrones tan exquisitos que adornaban la mansión; los pilares fuertes que sostenian las cauatro bases de la sala de estar se miraban impresionantes siendo comparada con algunas otras como los museos. Volteó hacia uno de los retratos donde claramente se apreciaban tres figuras, una mujer rubia y altivia que acompañaba a dos varones, uno alto de cabello largo y lamido hacia atrás, en medio estaba un niño de cabello corto con flequillo de ojos grises. -Asi que tu eres Draco- Mencionaba para si mismo reconociendo al muchacho que no quitaba la altivez en su mirada.

-Falta alguien más…- Se escuchaba otra voz proveniente de uno de los vitrales que se enconrtaban alrededor de la sala. Sheldon sin pensarlo se giro para verificar de quien se trataba llevándose una sorpresa, pues aquel joven de cabello rubio cenizo, mirada gris oscura y anchos hombros estaba haciendo acto de presencia esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, triunfante, de esa clase de grartificaciones que suelen otorgar por algo bastante bien realizado.

-Tu eres…-

-Curioso lo que pueden hacer los rastreadores… Sheldon verdad?- Respondia torcidamente el joven de cabello rubio cenizo caminando a paso decidido y sigiloso hacia donde se encontraba el celador de Azkaban.

-Entonces era verdad lo que Lucius contaba, tu eres Lucien Lombardi, su primer hijo- Sheldon se levantaba mirándolo con seguridad y acertividad, en cambio el otro tan solo esbozaba otra sonrisa triunfante, como si le hubieran contado un chiste bastante gracioso.

-Ahora le dicen "Padre" quien deposita su asqueroso semen en el vientre de una chica, ¡Magnifico titulo!, digo… para alguien insignifgicante como lo es…. "mi padre"- Mencionaba riendose un poco mientras que el celador sacaba su varita para poder defenderse, ya que era evidente que todo aquello terminaría mal deacuerdo a lo que Lucius le habia contado sobre el chico.

-Quedas arrestado Lucien, más te vale que no te muevas, si te resistes te ira peor- Amenazaba el hombre afroamericano mientras que el chico desaparecía de ese lugar haciendo que Sheldon tan solo volteara a todos lados con su varita en ristre. Solo se escuchaban carcajadas haceiendo eco en todo aquel lugar; en los cuadros, los jarrones, los trofeos de cacería, incluso el mismo piano de color perla que se encotnraba a unos pasos de la sala resonaban con la risa del chico.

-Crees que un cerebro de intelecto bajo como el tuyo puede contra mi?, un celador de prisión puede contra un dementor?-

-Que es lo que sucede aquí Sheldon!- Narcissa en ese momento llegaba observando algo parecido a un torbellino que estaba rodeando al hombre afroamericano quien no bajaba la varita esperando incerceptar a Lucien para poder atraparlo. -¡Que esta pasando!- Ella seguia inquiriendo pero no hubo respuesta pues en ese moemnto aquel hombre se paralizaba por completo, solo sus ojos estaban fijos en ella esperando haberle dicho todo antes de que el rubio cenizo hiciese acto de presencia.

-Shel.. don..- Ella intentaba acercarse a el pero el torbellino era mucho más fuerte que ella, asi que sacó su varita intentndo deshacer ese encantamiento. -Finite Incantatem- Nada sicedía, pues debía apuntar por lo menos a un objetivo para que surtiera efecto, sin embargo Lucien era demasiado rapído a tal grado que no se le veía ni el polvo.

En ese momento Sheldon solo contemplaba el rostro de Narcissa en forma desesperada pero no podía moverse ya que el rubio cenizo había realizado un encantamiento inmovilizador para evitar que hablara. La mujer rubia soltó la bandeja de sandwiches tirando todo en el piso llevandose ambas manos a la boca, no creía que alguien pudiera hacer tal cosa con tan solo ese movimiento, asi que puso su varita en ristre para poder atacar pero sintió que la punta de otro madero le hacia ligera presión en el cuello.

-Quien… eres y que quieres?- Preguntaba ella.

-Creo que es momento de saldar una cuenta Narcissa Malfoy- Aquel chico soltaba una risa mientras que ella deseaba forcejear con el, pero era imposible por el nivel de fuerza en el que se encontraban, tan solo le restó esperar a ver las intenciones ocultas del agresor.

-Una cuenta, ¿De que estas hablando?, si es por algo que hizo Draco o mi marido te aseguro que no ya no tienen nada que ver con Voldemort- Replicaba la mujer rubia pero aquel joven tan solo se reia un poco haciendo que el eco resonara en las paredes de marmol oscuro de toda la mansión.

-Tan negra tienes la conciencia como para comparar aquellos hechos con los que de verdad debe?, no cabe duda que los demonios internos son demasiados en esta retorcida familia, pero no… no es por los mortifagos por lo que vengo a hacer esta visita, si quieres llamarlo de alguna manera- El joven con la varita todavía en ristre rodeaba a Narcissa quien estaba todavía nerviosa pero serena; siempre estuvo acostumbrada a vivir al filo de la tensión con Tom Riddle por lo que esta ocasión sabía como sobrellevar aquella amenaza.

-Entonces por que es?- En ese momento Lucien se acercaba a la luz para que ella pudiera verle el rostro. - Oh por dios- Se llevaba una mano a la boca sorprendiendose del parecido que tenía con su marido incluso más que Draco mismo; aquellas facciones finas acompañadas de una expresión endurecida, los ojos de color gris oscuro y los cabellos rubio cenizos eran la viva imagen de su progenitor en sus epocas joviales. La mirada era distinta, pues esta reflejaba resentimiento, odio, rencor hacia aquel que le había dado la vida pero sobre todo que no lo había reconocido ante la ley.

Lucien era alto, sus anchos hombros denotaban el trabajo arduo del ejercicio, de las misiones que tenía en la mafia neoyorkina, su piel blanca ligeramente tostada se dejaba apreciar por los puños de la camisa que tan pulcramente vestía untada a sus pectorales de hierro que lo caracterizaban. A pesar de la sed de venganza que se le notaba en su respirar, sus gestos o mejor dicho esos ojos eran de un niño enojado, bastante bien parecido y manos grandes. Su cabello revuelto le daba un toque rebeldía unico, su sonrisa torcida lo hacia parecer mas galante y conquistador como en su tiempo fue Lucius ni mas ni menos.

-También te sorprende no es asi?, no quiero decir que sea algo de lo que me tenga que enorgullecer, pero ya lo ves, dicen que "de tal palo tal astilla", asi que supongo que los dos somos unos hijos de perra con todas sus letras no?- Lucien soltaba una carcajada sin soltar la varita mientras que la mujer rubia deseaba hacerle muchas preguntas.. tan solo se limitó a verlo no dando crédito a lo que estaba pensando.

-Tu padre es … mi marido?-

-BINGO!, respuesta correcta, eres la ganadora de los sesenta y cautro mil- El joven rubio cenizo volvía a carcajear pareciendole todo aquello como una gran comedia y los demas los actores de reparto donde el era el protagonista.

-Pero como…-

-Acostandose con mi madre imbecil como si no?- Contestaba cinicamente el joven mientras que narcissa pasaba saliba con dificultad debido a la impotencia y sobre todo ante la duda de la fidelidad de su marido quien le había prometido lealtad ante los hombres.

-Quien es… tu madre?-

-Eso no te interesa Narcisa, por que ahora las cosas seran diferentes para todos, ahora llego el momento de cobrar tantos años en los que el hijo de perra de tu marido la hizo sufrir, el momento es hoy.. y nadie podrá detenerme- En ese momento la tomaba de la cintura desapareciendo con ella hacia otro sitio que tenía preparado.

La duda aun estaba en el aire en la mente de Narcissa Malfoy, aquel hombre altivo que había conocido en sus epocas de adolescente, de juventud daba una cara totalmente distinta a la ya acostumbrada. Era lógico que por sus andanzas de mortifago Lucius Malfoy hubiese tenido que optar por el camino fácil que otorgaba la gloria utopica de Tom Riddle siendo quien subyugara a hijos de Muggles para poder lograr que los sangre pura pudieran hizar la bandera del triunfo ante aquellos que no merecían tener magia.

Por otro lado, la doble moral del ex mortifago acaudalado estaba a punto de salir a la luz dando a conocer una relación que había tenido fuera del matrimonio; que aunque se había dado antes del casamiento con Narcissa, significaba la otra cara de Lucius, aquello que estaba a punto de revelarse como un rollo hermeticamente cerrado al cual solo él había tenido acceso hasta hacía unos momentos, pues no contaba con la aparición de aquella semilla que había dejado abandonada hacía veintitrés años.

OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Todavía se encontraba atada en la habitación de Draco, no comprendía el cambio tan drastico de aquel chico despues de lo más reciente; miraba para todos lados donde hubiese algun objeto punzocortante para poder liberarse de aquellos lazos que la aprisionaban pero no habia a la mano nada que pudiera ayudarla, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió dirigirse a rastras hacia a la cocina o a cualquier otro sitio para encontrar algo que pudiera quitarle las ataduras.

Se arrastró hasta la puerta de la habitación poniendose de pie con dificultad al equilibrarse colocándose de espaldas para poder girar el picaporte logrando salir de ese cuarto. Se dirigio a brincos hacia el filo de las escaleras esperando no perder el balance de sus pies, decidió bajar sentada para evitar una caida severa; era complicado puesto que parecían interminables cada vez pero al momento de terminar esa proeza respiró profundamente.

Volvía a levantarse estando en el ultimo escalon para moverse hasta la cocina, asi quebrincando comenzaba tambien a bociferar contra la situacion a pesar de no ser precisamente una chica que se quejara de la situacion sin antes intentar hacer algo al respecto; debía liberarse por lo que apresuradamente se metía a aquel lugar observando que afortunadamente los utensilios estaban sobre la cubierta de preparación de alimentos.

-Maldito Hurón, no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que hace- Brincando se dirigia al lugar para tomar con dificultad y con cuidado de no cortarse uno de los cuchillos; esa faena no fue sencilla ya que de los tres utensilios filosos había tirado dos, asi que la tercera era la vencida. Lo tomó con cuidad y comenzaba a desatarse con la precaución de no causarse una herida peor. -Aveces me pregunto por que me enamore de ti como una loca.- Sonreía para si misma todavía pensando en sus besos, sus caricias, el timbre de su voz suave y seductora, su tono de piel blanquecina que parecía elaborada de perla, pero sobre todo amaba aquellos ojos de plata liquida.

Cuando logro liberarse acarició sus muñecas y tobillos debido a que la presión le habia ocasionado unas marcas ligeras, consideró por otro lado que el platinado era un poco tonto para poder hacer buenos nudos o trampas; se rió un poco pero seguía preocupada de la situación, asi que en seguida se dispuso a pensar sobre el lugar donde estaría el secuestrador. Lo extraño de la situación era que los quejidos de Plumber ya no se escuchaban, asi que se dirigió hacia la habitacion de los elfos para asegurarse que se encontrara en ese lugar pero se llevó una decepcion y susto al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío.

-Draco..- Concluyó pensando en que lo habia tomado para dirigirlo al lugar donde el otro secuestrador tenía cautivos a sus amigos, así que todo rastro que pudiese haber tenido sobre el paradero del imitador se esfumaba a cada segundo, lo unico que le restaba era esperar a que tanto el equipo de Aurores como los demás llegaran a su rescate.

-No, no puedo dejar que esto arruine tu vida Draco- Decidió enfrentar la situación para ocultar el crimen que había cometido, pues descubrió que en sus ojos no había mas que sinceridad, honestidad, cosas que no había tenido con aquel heroe que salvó al mundo de voldemort, de quien creyó estar enamorada mucho tiempo, sencillamente tendría que intervenir para poder protegerlo, pues si había hecho lo indecible para salvar a sus dos amigos en la busqueda de los Horrcrux definitivamente lo haría por Draco.

En ese momento escucho un estruendo que provenía de la entrada principal de la mansión parecido a un ataque bombarda, se quedó muda al pensar que podrían ser los aurores que venian en su busca para llevarla al colegio, ella no deseaba irse todavía, tendría que hacer algo para poder perseguir a Draco, pero también tendría que analizar cuidadosamente la situación para no cometer ningun error, ya que tendría que buscar por sus propios medios el lugar donde vivía aquel joven que ahora se había convertido en el otro secuestrador.

-Hermione Granger!, ¿Dónde estas?- Era la voz de una chica que sonaba a lo lejos y a la cual la castaña la reconoció como Cristal Parker, la detective que había estado llevando su caso desde su desaparicion.

-Busquenla por toda la casa pedazo de idiotas!- Imperaba la auror al seguramente grupo especial de rescate que habían irrumpido en la finca; asi que la ojimiel escuchaba pasos que se desplazaban por todo el lugar a paso apresurado.

La castaña se dirigio por la puerta trasera para poder ganar tiempo, asi que convocó unos jeans que tenia en su habitación comun haciéndolos desaparecer para poder vestirse adecuadamente. Sentía que los pasos de los aurores estaban retumbando un poco sobre la antesala de la mansión concluyendo que estaban recorriendo las habitaciones, algunos otros se escucharon en el pasillo que daba a la cocina por lo que de repente abrió la puerta de servicio para disponerse a salir.

-Tengo que hacer esto otra vez, pero la maldita capa esta en el recibidor- Corría un poco no importando el frio de perros que estaba haciendo aquella tarde; recordaba que había dejado la capa en la casa y no podía darse el lujo de regresar por ella, asi que decidió hacer la transformación simple para poder desplazarse, asi mismo sabía que para ese tipo de encantamientos debía ser cuidadosa, pues todos sus organos internos estaban en riesgo. La capa de pluma amortiguaba los cambios adaptandose como una segunda piel, asi que con su solo cuerpo resultaba imposible.

-Maldita sea se necesita una especialidad para poder dominar la animagia pero no tengo otra opcion- En ese instante comenzaba a meditar para cambiar su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos como las ocasiones anteriores en las que usó la capa, aunque no se explicaba como era que Draco había se había convertido en cuervo también puesto que solo existía una. Probablemente aquel platinado tenía un as bajo la manga y dominaba la transformación como si se tratara de una tarea de pociones bien elaborada.

No importandole lo demás tan solo observó que algunos aurores se encontraban ya recorriendo la cocina y seguaramente bajando a la habitación de los elfos para percatarse de que tampoco estaba en ese lugar. Continuamente las rabietas de Cristal Parker se escuchaban incluso fuera de la mansión asi mismo la castaña podía darse cuenta de los golpes que le brindaba a cualquier mueble que se encontrara a su paso por la frustración de no poder encontrarla.

-Lo siento pero no es mi momento de regresar al colegio- Tendría que pensar detenidamente el lugar donde estarían los otros secuestrados; esos aposentos debían localizarse cerca de la mansión Malfoy puesto que la zona de residencia era la misma, esos cotos privados que subdividían las viviendas millonarias de las modestamente acomodadas estaba muy marcada incluso en Londres de la magia.

La transformación se realizó satisfactoriamente alejandose lo más posible de la mansión Malfoy; entre tanto una Cristal Parker muy molesta salía por la puerta observando al cielo puesto que en la nieve se encontraban esparcidas algunas plumas que había dejado Hermione con su partida; ella no sabía que le pertenecían pero había visto la habitación en la que se encontraba anteriormente asi como también las condiciones insalubres del dormitorio de los elfos, asi que supuso que la chica había estado cautiva en ese lugar.

oo-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sitio era un poco macabro, sus parpados comenzaban a moverse un poco distinguiendo algunos adoquines que se encontraban pegados en el muro asi como tambien escuchaba los sonidos de una gotera que se encontraba cercana; no sabía hacia donde la habían llevado pero estaba segura que debía conocer el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo.

Se levantó con dificultad escuchando algunos quejidos que provenían de la celda de enfrente, asi que a tientas se dirigió hacia los barrotes hasta que pudiera adaptarse a la luz tenue que se dejaba escapar por las ranuras desgastadas entre bloque y bloque. La voz se escuchaba cansada, agotada seguramente de los maltratos que había sufrido con la estancia en ese lugar.

-Señora Malfoy?- Preguntaba una voz de femenina.

-Pansy?, Tu tambien estas aquí?-

-No solo yo…- Comenzaba a toser un poco.-

-Tambien estamos Blaise y yo señora Malfoy..- La voz de un chico también se hacia escuchar.

-Theodore, Blaise, no puede ser, ese desalmado de Lucien tambien los tiene atrapados aquí?- Preguntaba Narcissa.

-¿Luicien?, a nosotros nos tiene…- En ese instante alguien los interrumpía; un sujeto enmascarado de cuero que llegaba con su baston dando pasos seguros de si mismo, firmes, algo elegantes pero pesados, torpes debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar de aquella manera tan tranquila.

Los ojos claros observaban claramente a sus cuatro presas en ese momento esbozando una sonrisa de satisfaccion y girando un poco el madero que llevaba en las manos, mismo que al instante lo reconoció Narcissa, pues el mango de plata con figura de cabeza de serpiente, alargado de terminación cónica era el que Lucius llevaba siempre elegantemente por todas las calles dandole un status mucho mayor y una "plusvalía" ante los demás magos.

-Mordasarus- De la punta del madero salia una especie de goma que se adhería a los labios de Pansy Parkinson quien lo miraba con toda furia por haberla privado del habla; sus sonidos guturales eran el claro ejemplo de la perdida de clase y estilo que a raíz de la desesperación y el miedo se evaporan para dar lugar al verdadero ser que hay dentro.

-Cuando aprenderas a que no debes hablar cuando nadie te lo pide zorra- Se acercaba hacia ella apuntandola con la varita mientras que Narcissa solo contemplaba horrorizada aquel rostro que a pesar de la mascara de piel se notaba, lo había conocido desde pequeño puesto que había ingresado a la misma escuela e incluso a la misma casa que su hijo Draco. Theodore Nott quien estaba observando furico aquella escena decidió aunque sea enfrentarlo para poder distraerlo.

-Déjala maldito maricón-Replicaba el chico trigeño bufando de ira mientra que el enmascarado solo lo miraba con desprecio y con asco, pues sentía una rabia cada vez que se portaban de manera machista contra algo que desconocían. Se puso al frente de el para observar lo deplorable de su estado, tenía las ojeras marcadas y el cabello sudoroso pegado a su piel, sus labios partidos denotaban la falta de hidratacion pero su mirada llena de coraje se notaba incluso en esa debilidad. Theodore Nott era fuerte, pero subestimaba demasiado su fuerza por lo que Pansy no consideraba buena idea que lo provocara.

-Maricon he?, pues si.. lo soy, pues si tu pobre intelecto y conocimiento te da a entender eso no es mi jodido problema, aunque prefiero ser asi que un maldito traidor a quien me jacto de decir que es "mi mejor amigo"- Le colocaba en ese momento la punta de la varita en la yugular haciendo que Nott pasara saliva con dificultad.

-Te acostaste con su prometida, ¿Acaso no creiste que todos los escuchabamos retozar como jodidas hienas mientras Draco no estaba?- En ese momento el enmascarado volteaba a ver a Narcissa quien por el horror no le había prestado atención a esas palabras. -Ya ves señora Malfoy la clase de amigos que rodean a tu hijo, si, asi es nuestro queridisimo Theodore Nott, aquel que nunca habló o contradijo al principe de nuestra casa, siempre le alentaba a hacer cosas para que conservara su poder mientras se tiraba a todas con las que el había andado.- En ese momento el otro habló.

-Es tu ardor entonces que lo hiciera con ellas y no contigo cerdo asqueroso?, por que quizá sea eso, tu siempre fuiste un feo.. segundón, gordo, mantecoso, un bulto relleno de grasa que tan solo te la pasabas aspirando hasta las migas de pan que arrojabamos a la alfombra- Nott reia con dificultad debido a las amarras pero aquel encapuchado reía un poco mas elevado.

-Sera que no me gustan los enclenques con un pene promedio- El otro chico arqueaba la ceja - No me mires asi, mas de una vez te vi en la ducha y creeme que no despertaste en mi ni un cabrón estornudo, y no se que es lo que te vieron de interesante si para lo unico que puedes servir estas deficiente- Comentaba con todo sarcasmo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro observando a los otros dos quienes no decían ni una palabra.

-Se me ocurre un gran espectaculo Nott, ¿Qué te parece humillación publica ante tu amigo Draco?, sería fantastico para que vea la clase de sangijuela que siempre fuiste y que no quiso ver por que según el te quiere como a un hermano.. ja ja ja. ¡Que bueno que ya tiene uno!- Mencionaba sin ningun tiento haciendo que Pansy arqueara una ceja.

-El es hijo unico estúpido!, ya te volviste tan loco que quieres sacar familia hasta por debajo de las piedras?- Replicaba Nott mientras que Narcissa en ese momento rompía en llanto debido a lo que acababa de enterarse.

-Todo a su tiempo "pene encorvado" o debo decir… "Pene de trompa de oso hormiguero"? - El enmascarado se reía sobremanera mientras que Nott estaba ruborizado de la vergüenza, no pensaba que alguien conociera de tal magnitud su intimidad. Blaise le restaba importancia debido al cansancio y a la sed que tenía en ese momento.

-Vete a la mierda..- Antes de que dijera otra palabra el sujeto de la mascara volvía a apuntarlo con la varita.

-¡Crucio!.. sufre hijo de perra hipocrita- Lanzaba un rayo haciendo que Nott se retorciera de dolor como nunca. - Eres un ..!Crucio!... Parasito. Eres un… ¡Crucio!...traidor a tus amigos.. Y si vamos mas lejos el maricon eres tu al no enfrentar con nosotros nuestro destino escondiendote como rata asquerosa que eres… ¡Crucio!- El hombre enmascarado con su sonrisa retorcida y esquizofrenica lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra deleitandose con el sufrimiento de aquel chico quien estaba contrayendo sus musculos para mitigar el dolor que experimentaba.

-Ya basta!- Gritaba Narcissa sosteniendo y agitando los barrotes como con eso pudiera escapar facilmente, contemplaba el rostro de Nott sufriendo ante los ataques y nadie podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. En ese momento el hombre de la mascara dejaba de divertirse con su presa cuando miraba a la mujer rubia detenidamente sonriendole.

-Usted siempre los prefirió a ellos verdad?, solo por ser hermosos, guapos, presentables, y mirelos ahora..—Le indicaba con la mano—No son ni la cuarta parte de lo que alguna vez fueron, y ahora al menos estan reflejando la clase de vivoras que son en realidad- Le apuntaba también con la varita; su rostro estaba temblando, como si volvieran a el todos esos tortuosos recuerdos de Hogwarts, de las millones de tertulias que hacian sus padres por el solo hecho de agradar a la familia Malfoy.

-Yo no…-

-Callese maldita bruja que es verdad- La apuntaba de nueva cuenta mas agresivamente que antes y ella tan solo retrocedió un poco al observarse amenazada. Mientras tanto el hombre de mascara se volteaba hacia los tres que seguían amarrados, dirigió el madero hacia uno de ellos con seguridad y torció una sonrisa.

-Creo que uno de ustedes me estorba- Reia un poco más mientras que Pansy, Theodore y Blaise abrían un poco más los ojos al verificar que aquel secuestrador estaba dispuesto a asesinar a uno de ellos. Tan solo lo observaron apuntar decididamente a uno de ellos.

-Avada Kedavra!-


	35. La nueva arma

Había volado muchos kilometros desde la mansión de Estocolmo hacia la misma aldea donde la primera vez había parado para poder avisar a sus padres que se encontraba con vida; apareció en otro de los callejones observando algunos barriles de agua que se encontraban apilados contra la pared para seguramente ser transportados a otro sitio como materia prima.

Caminó un poco para buscar algun puesto de revistas y poder adquirir un ejemplar del diario muggle ya que no sería común que el profeta o el quisquilloso circularan por un pueblo tan pequeño donde probablemente habría magos, pero no todos ellos saldrían a la luz publica debido a las costumbres arraigadas de ese asentamiento.

Había hecho acto de presencia desnuda, asi que se escondía para poder evadir las miradas curiosas de los habitantes que caminaban haciendo las labores cotidianas; encontró en el suelo una manta e inmediatamente se cubrió de ella para poder moverse, se hizo una cola de caballo dejando algunos mechones rizados y se dispusoa caminar sin mirar a nadie. Afortunadamente eran pocos los transeúntes y por ende poca la atención, aunque al dia siguiente sería la comidilla de todos al hablar de cabo a rabo sobre cómo una chica loca vestida con una sola manta caminaba por las calles.

El atardecer comenzaba a oscurecer cada lugar del pueblo, asi que automaticamente las farolas se encendieron al no detectar la luz a su alrededor para poder iluminar algunos rincones estratégicos. Los niños que habían paseado y jugado ese día ahora eran obligados a ir a sus casas para poder completar los deberes que la escuela muggle les exigía; los negocios comenzaban a cerrar dejandose escuchar los candados o las cortinas corredizas dando la señal que otro día más había terminado. Ese sencillamente era un pueblo que no esperaba al sol; pues se despertaban antes del primer rayo y terminaban su día antes del último.

Hermione recordó entonces aquella tienda que había pisado para poder pedir prestado el telefono, pues no sabía el posible domicilio donde pudieran encotnrarse Parkinson y los demás. Tenía la sensación de poner sobre aviso a la madre de Draco, pero eso sería cometer una imprudencia ya que no sabía a que tal grado se encontraba enterada de lo sucedido. Caminó otro poco para encontrar al mismo buen hombre que la había ayudado la primera vez.

-Buenas noches, ¿Esta usted cerrando?- Preguntaba la chica frotándose las manos mientras que el hombre de edad avanzada tan solo terminaba de colocar el letrero de "cerrado".

-Jovencita buenas noches, ¿No cree que se enfermará con tan solo esa manta?- Hermione se observaba de nuevo y era cierto, no podía ocultar aquel detalle por mas que lo intentara, asi que tan solo se ruborizó un poco volvió a mirar al anciano quien se cruzaba de brazos esperando una explicación o por lo menos una respuesta.

-Lo se, pero es una larga historia que no puedo contar ahora, pero necesito algo de ropa y saber si de casualidad tiene el diario local- Mencionaba la chica con la mirada suplicante pues no había tiempo que perder. El hombre de edad avanzada solo sonrió dulcemente observando la desesperación en la que ella se encontraba asi que le indicó que la acompañara debido a que el negocio por hoy habia terminado su labor diaria.

-Acompañeme señorita, tengo algo de ropa para dama que seguro le quedará- Invitaba el buen hombre y la castaña accedió al instante caminndo de ladao hasta llegar a la vivienda del anciano que qudaba a solo dos puertas de su negocio.

Aquella casita era pintorezca, acojedora y desgastada por el tiempo y la humedad; el papel tapiz con motivos de color café claro sobre el fondo beige daban un toque tradicional a la vivienda; los cuadros de tamaño mediano con imágenes a blanco y negro de los familiares adornaban el pasillo de la entrada para que las visitas o en su caso él mismo pudiera recordarlos por un lapso de algunos minutos en lo que se llegaba a la salita de estar.

-Son sus hijos?- Preguntaba Hermione al ver a una pequeña de cebello rizado oscuro al lado de unpastel de cumpleaños finamente adornado.

-Si-

-Y me imagino que ella es su esposa verdad- Una mujer de ojos almendrados, boca mediana y cabello color oscuro mostraba su rostro en uno de los cuadros; vestía de blanco y de su lado un hombre delgado de nariz aguileña estaba a su lado. Aquel individuo a pesar de no ser la octava maravilla del universo o al menos no un hombre por el que todas las mujeres suspirarían se observaba amoroso y devoto de su mujer al poder tomarse su primer fotografúa de recién casados.

-Se llamaba Artemisa- Dio un largo suspiro. -…Como la princesa de la luna en la mitología griega- Sonrió de repente seguramente recordando el isntante o el dia en el que la conoció.

-Era muy hermosa- Ella se limitaba a decir.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, incluso cuando nos mudamos aquí la nombraron embajadora de los derechos de los comerciantes, tenía un carácter noble y firme a la vez- Sonreía el hombre entrando a la sala de estar que era constituída por un sofá estilo clasico con tapicería de los años treinta, un love seat y un sillón que hacían juego junto con una mesita de centro tallada finamente al estilo barroco.

El marco de la chimenea estaba hecho de cantera sólida rosada y los restos de ceniza con la madera medio consumida daba la impresión que aquel hombre siempre se sentaba cada noche a tomar una copa, escuchar algo de musica tranquila o simplemente darse un chapuzón al mar de recuerdos que la vida le habia dado.

-En seguida le traeré algo de ropa mi querida niña, aunque disculpará que no se mucho de modas, pero al menos tendrá algo mas que una simple manta- Mencionaba el señor limpiando sus lentes empañados sostenidos por una correa. -Usted me recuerda mucho a mi hija, su nombre era Elissa, salvo que ella era solo un poco mas morena, pero la sonrisa es la misma, se lo digo por que es no es la primera vez que la veo, pero digame- El hombre hacía una pausa. -La primera vez no sabia por que necesitaba hablar de urgencia, y ahora… aparece en estas condiciones, perdon que me entrometa pero no estoy acostumbrado a ver jovencitas recorriendo el pueblo de esa manera- El anciano no esperaba que le contestase nada, asi que se dirigía a la cocina para poder preparar algo de comer.

-Es complicado de contar y yo no se si..- En ese momento la interrumpía.

-Aveces cuando se comparten los problemas suelen ser menos pesados y más fáciles de sobrellevar mi niña- él suspiraba -Si tan solo mi pequeña Elissa me hubiera contado muchas cosas tal vez ahora no este yo penando en este mundo en vida.- Agachaba un poco la mirada para conducirse a la cocina, pero en ese momento la chica se acercaba a el y le sonreía.

-¿Qué paso con Elissa?- Hermione preguntaba mientras que el hombre solo se limitaba a sonreír un poco, le acaricio la mejilla con algo de ternura y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su hija fallecida.

-Ve a cambiarte pequeña, y te contaré todo- Desviaba la mirada dandose la media vuelta para poder dirigirse a la recamara que previamente le había señalado; aquel tema era un poco complicado todavía para el buen hombre, aun lastimaba por lo que la castaña decidió que fuera el quien se lo contara para no reabrir más aquella vieja herida.

Subió por unas escaleras de madera que crujían por lo desgastadas que se encontraban, no tenía zapatos y sus pies se encntraban algo lastimados por la caminata que había hecho; esas eran las desventajas de la transformacion, pues a menos que se regresara por la ropa que se había dejado de otra forma no se podría vestir. Es increible que incluso en la mayoria de las peliculas o los dibujos animados coloquen ropa mágica como si esta pudiese aparecer con tan solo desearla, y de ser el caso en la realidad ..¿¡Con erso se solucionaría la pobreza no?!.

Cuando por fin se encontro en el primer piso donde estaban tan solo tres habitaciones, se dirigió a la que el anciano hombre le había indicado. La puerta rechinaba al momento de abrirla dejandose notar una recamara pulcramente cuidada, la cama esponjada tenía tendido un edredón de satin grueso afelpado con un par de almohadas cónicas y terminacion en mota. Las cuatro esquinas de la misma eran de madera de cedro talladas cuidadosamente y las cortinas de seda daban un matiz clasico a esa habitación.

El tocador elaborado del mismo material que el resto de las cosas mostraba todavía algunos perfumes ataviados con tejido calado y atomizador alargado con terminacion en bomba; las polveras hechas de madera y redondeadas se apreciaban como si estuvieran en pleno uso por una persona. La castaña se acercaba y miraba la esponja de aplicación todavía cubierta por el maquillaje que seguramente Elissa usaba antes de salir; los cuadros mostraban su niñez hasta la edad en la que había muerto, esa chica era hermosa y bastante parecida a su madre, su cabello oscuro y rizado eran los mismos que había visto en la imagen del pasillo de aquella casa. Hermione observó que un par de pantalones se enconraban puestos sobre la cama y una camisa algo ajustada, eso quería decir que la muerte de la chica era reciente debido al estilo de aquellas prendas.

Terminó de vestirse observándo todavía las imágenes de la joven que había fallecido, se preguntaba la razón cómo era posible que una hija de familia pudiera tener el final de sus dias tan tempranamente. Pensaba también en lo sucedido en la segunda guerra mágica, probablemente sus padres estuvieran ahora viviendo sus vidas normales y cotidianas al no tener memoria de que tuvieron una hija; en cambio aquel buen hombre tenía que arrastrar consigo el dolo de haber perdido tanto a su esposa como a su primogénita.

-Murio en la segunda guerra magica- El anciano llegaba con una charola que contenía un sandwich y un vaso de leche mientras que ella se llevaba una gran sorpresa, pues no sabia que la joven que había fallecido fuese bruja.

-Entonces ella tambien estuvo en Hogwarts?-

-Salem… el instituto queda cerca de aquí, pero…- el hombre hacía una pausa dejando la charola en el buró sentandose en el sillon que se encontraba a unos pasos de la cama, observó a Hermione para poder explicarle lo sucedido- Yo nunca estuve deacuerdo que siguiera los pasos de su madre-

-Su esposa era tambien una bruja?, entonces usted…-

-No pequeña, te equivocas, yo soy un.. ¿Cómo se les dice ahora?, -

-Muggles-

-Exacto-

-Usted entonces se caso con ella a sabiendas que es bruja?- Preguntaba la chica y el hombre suspiraba desviando la mirada recordando lo sucedido.

-En efecto, no fue fácil para mi aceptarlo y mis ideas prehistoricas orillaron a mi hija a su muerte, creo que es el precio que tendre que pagar por mi negligencia mi niña- El señor entrelazaba sus manos en señal de angustia, pues aun se le notaba que estaba pagando caro el haber rechazado la naturaleza de su hija aun estando con su esposa que tenía la misma condición que ella. Hermione tomo el sandwich pues estaba hambrienta despues del cansado escape que había realizado.

-Dice que murió en la segunda guerra mágica, entonces.. ¿Ella pertenecio a la orden de Voldemort?, bueno… usted sabe de lo que hablo verdad?- La castaña preguntaba.

-Ese maldito y sus ideas de la sangre, aun recuerdo lo que Elissa pregonaba cada que llegaba a casa envenenada de aquellas palabras que escuchaba, solo tenía en la cabeza ideas tontas de poder y ¿Qué se ganó?, tan solo ir directo a su propia muerte- El hombre aun temblaba de ira al recordar el nombre de la persona que había inducido a su hija a cometer crimenes contra muggles y aquellos nacidos de ellos.

-Se perfectamente lo que sucedió en la guerra, pero tambien se que asi como hubo magos tenebrosos y sanguinarios tambien los hubo justos, yo estuve presente en la masacre y no fue nada gratificante observar como perdian la vida inocentes por tan solo un capricho de un hombre que termino convertido en polvo- Respondía sentandose en la cama de la misma manera observando la expresión del señor que todavía lamentaba la perdida de su hija.

-Harry Potter, el fue quien salvo a muchos de una suerte atroz, aunque tambien se habló de otros dos que lo siguieron- En ese instante Hermione sonrió recordando las antiguas andanzas con sus amigos, volteó a mirarlo señalandose a si misma.

-Soy Hermione Granger, una de las que busco con el la forma de destruir a ese mago maldito, y no crea, yo aun tengo pesadillas con eso sucedido.- Declaraba tristemente mientras que el hombre de edad avanzada le devolvia la sonrisa.

-Fuiste entonces una gran heroína mi niña, aveces desearía que mi Elissa hubiese tomado el camino correcto para haber podido hacer las cosas como se debe, pero en cambio esas ideas la cegaron y… yo le había insistido a su madre que la acostumbraramos a una vida normal para evitar precisamente esto- El señor agachaba de nuevo la mirada mientras que la castaña tan solo fruncia ligeramente el ceño, pues tenía un punto de vista totalmente opuesto al de su interlocutor.

-Me imgaino que usted no estaba deacuerdo con los magos, y si es asi perdon si soy impertinente pero ¿Por qué se casó con una bruja?-

-Por que el amor es mas poderoso que cualquier cosa mi niña- El hombre anciano se levantaba del sillon caminando en circulos por la habitacion entrelazando los brazos y limpiando de nueva cuenta sus lentes que se habían empañado. -Cuando conocí a Artemisa yo solamente era un simple comerciante ambulante que había llegado de Irlanda, me había instalado en este sitio- El hombre comenzaba a suspirar. - Yo no tenía mas que dos centimos en la bolsa y mi mercancia que había conseguido a credito para poder arrancar mi negocio, y al pasar el tiempo una chica me deslumbró con su singular belleza.-

-Artemisa-

-Exacto- El hombre volvía a suspirar. -Esa chica altiva, de hermoso cabello, ojos almendrados y actitud gentil cautivo mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la conocí- Se volvío a sentar esta vez en el banco del tocador para tomar el retrato donde se encontraban ellos de jovenes; Elissa lo tenía en ese sitio ya que siempre extraño a su madre. -Comencé a cortejarla pidiendo permiso a sus padres claro esta, esos tiempos no permitían otra cosa mas que entrar por la puerta grande, y con el paso del tiempo me fui enamorando de ella como un loco- El hombre hacía una pausa acariciando el marco del portaretratos que tenía en sus manos. -Ella me confesó su naturaleza de bruja, había nacido aquí pero fue enviada en su momento a uno de esos colegios donde les enseñan a poder controlar sus poderes, terminó sus estudios y se dedicó a la medicina en el pueblo; aunque sus metodos siembre fueron las pociones, la magia en sí-

-Se lo confesó una vez de casados o antes de eso-

-Antes de casarnos y asi la acepté, pues como te dije antes mi niña, yo la amaba mas que a mi vida, asi que no me importó su pasado, su naturaleza, tan solo estar con ella era el unico motivo de poder seguir adelante- Volvia a suspirar sonriendo ligeramente. - Tuvimos un matrimonio feliz, nos casamos deacuerdo a nuestra religión y ese dia recuerdo que hubo un gran festin con todos aquí, bebimos como locos- El hombre de edad avanzada comenzaba a reir un poco. -Fue una fiesta grandiosa, pero no se comparó con la llegada de nuestra pequeña- Concluía el hombre.

-Lamento mucho lo de su esposa, pero si me permite decirlo, el ser bruja no es algo de lo que las personas tengan que avergonzarse, pues bien dicen que ante un gran poder también hay una gran responsabilidad- La castaña se levantaba de su lugar - Yo soy hija de muggles, y tampoco a mis padres les resultó facil saber que yo tenía magia, pero a mi me apasiona, me llena, es algo indescriptible que solo con palabras me quedaría corta ¿Comprende?- El hombre de edada avanzada tan solo asentía. - Entonces los magos somos como las personas comunes y corrientes, alla afuera también hay asesinos, secuestradores, personas que enferman al mundo incluso con su sola presencia, es por eso que puedo decirle que si Elissa tomo ese camino fue no por la educación que ustedes les hayan dado sino por sus propias desiciones- Ella aclaraba el punto mientras que el señor tan solo suspiraba dandole la razón.

-Se perfectamente que ella eligió ese camino mi niña, pero no deja de doler, es como algo que mi conciencia arrastrará por siempre- Declaraba el hombre.

-Ella hubiera deseado que usted no sufriera con su partida, y tambien que pudiera comprender que siempre lo quizo, amo a sus padres o como se explica esa fotografía- Señalaba el retrato que se encontraba en las manos del señor quien todavía la sostenía haciendo un recuento de todo lo pasado. -Yo ahora tengo que cumplir con mi deber tambien, y no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados- Mencionaba.

-Que es lo que te sucedió mi niña- Preguntaba aquel hombre. -Pues no es la primera vez que te veo en una situación precaria, solo que no decidi preguntarte hasta que tu misma me lo contaras- La castaña se volvia a sentar ladeando su cabello y mirando hacia la nada, pues había muchas cosas que hacer y ella no debia quedarse en ese sitio a descansar, pues cada minuto que pasaba significaba uno más en favor del secuestrador.

-Solo le puedo decir que estoy salvando a una persona de si mismo, tal vez sea el mismo caso que Elissa, por ese motivo no puedo esperar más, no quiero que sea tarde ahora que él mostró un cambio además..-

-Tu lo amas no es cierto- Interrumpia el hombre.

-Si, lo amo con toda mi alma, y no quiero lamentarme no haber hecho nada por el- Finalizaba la chica mientras en ese instante el señor se levantaba del sillon para poder dirigirse a otro lugar, dio un largo suspiro y la volvió a mirar.

-Tengo algo que podrá servirte, espera un poco mi niña, mientras termina tu comida quieres?- Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir de ella y entre tanto Hermione se quedaba pensativa, no era de la clase de personas que aceptara regalos de extraños y a pesar de haber conocido al hombre ya dos ocasiones no podía darse el lujo de confiar, probablemente iria a hacer una llamada telefonica reportando que estaba desaparecida; la ventaja era en este caso que no sabía su nombre, asi le daría tiempo de escapar en dado caso que las intenciones del señor no fueran del todo buenas.

La castaña daba un largo suspiro abrazandose a si misma y pensando en el paradero del imitador que tenía cautivos a Parkinson y a los demás; deacuerdo con la confesión que había hecho Plumber ya sabía de quien se trataba, solo tenía que tomarlo por sorpresa y evitar que Draco cometiera una barbaridad. Se sentó nuevamente para poder verificar si no había una libreta o algo con lo que escribir; pues ella tenía un método infalible para encontrar las pistas de cualquier cosa que se le extraviaba, asi que supuso que eso podría servir en este caso, Las Runas.

Obervaba el librero que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación de Elissa y tomó un cuaderno de notas, asi mismo del escritorio una pluma fuente que se encontraba en uno de los portalapices que usaba en sus epocas de estudiante; se preguntaba cómo era posible que usara ese tipo de artefactos siendo que se había graduado de una escuela de magia. Comenzó por escribir palabras clave como PLUMBER, DRACO, PARKINSON, THEODORE, BLAISE e incluso CRABBE.

El acomodo fue lineal en orden decendente de una sola columna para despues de forma manual poder recortar cada una de esas palabras y dividirlas en letras para poder hacer el calculo necesario. Cabe mencionar que las runas antiguas no son fáciles de interpretar pero cuando se les da el uso adecuado y se aplica el conocimiento preciso los resultados pueden ser mucho más acertados que un Veritaserum aplicado a un sospechoso.

Comenzo revolviendo los signos hasta que por fin pudo obtener algunas pistas, pues todas esas frases elaboraban palabras diferentes a las que ella había escrito, dandole pistas sobre el paradero de los chicos cautivos. Las pistas comenzaban a salir conforme a las piezas se movían y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados para tratar de concentrarse mejor evitando cualquier error; palabras como "Rosas", "Cadenas", "Montaña" , "Caballero" salian a pesar de no encontrarse varias de ellas en el piso.

-Rosas, Caballero, creo que debo investigar la dirección - Continuaba haciendo esa labor mientras que en ese instante el hombre entraba de nueva cuenta a la habitación con una caja alargada en las manos; asi mismo tenía otro objeto en la mano envuelto en una bolsa negra que seguramente también le otorgaría.

-Aquí tienes mi niña, esto debe servirte para lo que tienes planeado hacer, aunque puedo decirte que es arriesgado, si peleas contra otros magos o bruja es muy impredecible que puedas ganar- El hombre de edad avanzaba colocaba la caja encima de la cama y Hermione reconoció al instante de lo que se trataba, aunque todavía tenía duda sobre el otro objeto.

-Esta es su varita?, me refiero a la varita de Elissa?-

-No- El hombre la señalaba. -Esta pertenecía a Artemisa, cuando ella murio supongo que quedó sin dueño, asi que- La tomaba de nueva cuenta y con los brazos extendidos se la entregaba; ella tan solo se quedaba un poco sorprendida por haber tenido una nueva.

-Pero…-

-Ella hubiera querido que alguien le diera un buen uso y tu te ves una chica que pelea por lo que cree justo, esos ideales… eso siempre la caracterizó hasta el dia de su muerte- Hermione tomaba la caja quitando la cubierta para observar un madero irregular elaborado de Oyamel; aún tenía en el empaque las propioedades..- Oyamel y escama de sirena- La castaña sonreia al tomar entre sus manos aquella varita irregular. -veintidos centimetros de largo, razonablemente flexible.- Concluía la chica al momento de empuñarla.

-Parece que ahora te pertenece realmente- Indicaba el señor.

-Eso esta por verse… Wingardim Leviosa- La castaña apuntaba hacia uno de las almohadas manejandola diestramente mientras que el hombre tan solo la miraba maravillado recordando probablemente a su esposa quien realizaba aquellos encantamientos tan eficazmente como ella; más si la varita era la misma.

La almohada volvía a aterrizar lentamente sobre la cama y Hermione acariciaba el mango de la varita para afianzar la misma como suya; decidió guardarla donde solamente ella pudiera saber, no podía confiar en nadie menos ahora que sabia la verdadera identidad del secuestador. Miró de nueva cuenta al hombre pues ya se había terminado de vestir y corrió a darle un gran abrazo de agradecimiento. -Cuidese mucho, y porfavor trate de perdonarse, es dificil y es mas duro obtener el perdon de uno mismo pero debe intentarlo por la memoria de Elissa y Artemisa quienes lo aman todavia desde otro lugar- El hombre tan solo le dio un beso en la frente con una lagrima en los ojos.

O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba un poco desgastada no por la falta de limpieza sino de mantenimiento; aquella finca que en sus epocas doradas fue de las mejores y envidiadas ahora tenía algunas cuartiaduras que separaban la pintura de los enjarres. El interior de la misma era diferente, pues a pesar de la falta de aquellos que la mantuvieran esta permanecía intacta debido a la calidad del mármol del que estaba hecho; era una especie de fortaleza elegante que soportaba las inclemencias de algunos siniestros como temblores.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, las inclenencias del viento azotaban las paredes y hacían mover los arboles implacablemente con los sonidos caracteristicos de una tempestad en pleno climax. La puerta principal de la mansión se abría estrepitosamente dejando observar un elfo quien era pateado por un rubio platinado furioso, aquellos ojos negros que lo caracterizaban cuando tenía un arranque de ira se hacían notar incrementandose un poco más por los quejidos del hombrecillo.

-Escoria, vergüenza, traicion, cobardía contra mi amo Crabbe- Encadenado con un grillete en el cuello Malfoy lo amarraba cerca de uno de los pilares para que no pudiera escapar, aunque no podía evitar escuchar los alaridos que estaba provocando en la casa. Draco no lo tomaba en cuenta ni hacia caso a sus palabras, tan solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer dirigiéndose hacia la parte de arriba de la mansión pero antes de eso se encontró con algo extraño en la sala de estar. Se trataba de un hombre afroeuropeo que estaba totalmente paralizado de pies a cabeza, observaba detenidamente todo el lugar suponiendo lo peor.

-Que carajos significa esto- Observaba al hombre tratando de despetrificarlo pero era imposible, los contrahechizos que comenzaba a realizar para poder liberarlo estaban fallando. No quería observar al molesto hombrecillo en arapos pues le provocaba nauseas el solo pensar que se habia aprovechado de la situacion al tratar de envenenarlo de esa manera.

-Estas en problemas Draco Malfoy- Una voz que ya conocía indicaba desde lo lejos haciendo que el rubio volteara para poder percartarse de quien era; se trataba de un joven castaño de ojos color claro y anchos hombros que tenía la varita en ristre apuntando hacia a él. -Quien diría que terminarías engañandonos a todos no es cierto?, pero ya ves, el crimen no paga y todo sale a la luz tarde o temprano, tus coartadas fueron bien pensadas, creo que le haces honor al mortifago- El joven castaño seguía apuntandolo con la varita caminando lentamente hacia el sitio donde Sheldon; el celador de Azkaban se encontraba inmóvil para comprobar que estuviese vivio, afortunadamente lo estaba.

-Connor, no se supone que debes de estar tras la falda de Parker como es tu costumbre- Draco también sacaba su varita para poder apuntarlo, pues tenía mucho que hacer antes de que lo encerraran como ya lo había imaginado o previsto, en cambio el castaño solo lo observaba para tener cuidado y adelantarse a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer ahora que lo había capturado.

-No, creo que ella se encuentra en busca de la chica que secuestraste- Hacía una pausa para poder ponerse de pie mirando todavía los ojos grises que lo miraban con determinación. - ¿Por qué la secuestraste? , no me digas que por joder a Potter, por que otra explicación no la puedo encontrar, creo que esa relacion a escondidas terminó por salir de la cloaca- Blake reía un poco al imaginarse lo que sería del héroe elegido del mundo mágico si todo el colegio se llegase a enterar del idilio que tenía con su supuesta mejor amiga y hermana.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Blake y si eres tan deductivo te hubieras dado cuenta de eso desde hace mucho, asi que creo que lo unico que haces es regodearte de lo que Parker descubrió sobre mí- Draco tenía que pensar rapido la forma de poder salir de aquel aprieto o de lo contrario simplemente todo se echaría a perder, debía pensar adecuadamente evitando cabrearse al saberse descubierto asi que decidió improvisar. - Yo se quien tiene secuestrados a Pansy y a los demás-

-No seas idiota Malfoy eso también ya los sabemos, solo que el desgraciado abandonó su casa y no tenemos idea de donde puede estar- Continuaba sosteniendo la varita.

-Yo se donde se encuentran Connor, te propongo un trato- Sugería el platinado haciendo que Blake arqueara una ceja.

-No debo de hacer tratos contigo pero si eso me da el paradero de aquel hijo de perra creeme que haré una excepción- Indicaba con sumo cuidado el castaño y ambos en ese momento por inercia bajaron sus varitas. Draco se sabía capturado, ya no habría marcha atrás para redimirse, jamás tendría una segunda oportunidad por echar todo por la borda cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su rumbo, pero ahora lo más importante era rescatar a sus amigos y seguramente a su madre.

-Creo que el muy cabrón estuvo aquí, pero al no encontrarme se la llevó- Draco hablaba de Narc isa.

-Asi que ahora trabajaremos en equipo Malfoy, pues bien, lo haremos, pero aun estas arrestado por el secuestro de Hermione Granger, auque podría abogar por que tu condena sea menor, eso si cooperas claro está.- Declaraba Connor con seguridad mientras que el platinado había dado un largo suspiro en señal alivio.

-No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí pero sabes, debo ir a cambiarme, me acompañas o te quedas tomando un café en la sala?- El platinado esbozaba una sonrisa trinfante.

-Prefiero tomar ese café en tu recamara, no vaya a ser que se te ocurra escapar por la ventana verdad?, bueno, yo confiaría en ti pero en estos tiempos es mejor asegurarse- Ambos rieron un momento, pues por alguna razón y a pesar de estar en esa situación sentían empatía uno por el otro; algo inexplicable que desde el primer momento se había sucitado, no lo comprendían pero ambos se sentían bien en compañía del otro.

-Vamos entonces, por cierto.. puedes mirarme mientras me visto pero no puedes tocar- Draco soltaba una risotada haciendo que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

-Creo que Potter esta mucho mas dotado que tu Malfoy, asi que a menos tambien que tengas un par de tetas hermosas, unas piernas de campeonato y un cabello negro con ojos azules podría hacerte el favor.. ¿Crees que podrías trasnformarte en eso por mi?- En ese instante el rubio cenizo lo observaba sacando una manzana roja y mordiendola tranquilamente.

Draco tan solo escuchó la mordida subiendo las escaleras mientras que el detective Connor Blake sonreia de triunfo con lo ya obtenido.


	36. El informante

La sinfonia numero nueve de Bethoveen hacía eco en la antesala de aquel lugar tan elegante ataviado por cuadros renacentistas y algunos adornos estilo barroco que adornaban las paredes rusticas de esa mansión. La sala elaborada en piel de ternera oscura le daba un toque vanguardista dando el contraste entre lo nuevo y lo antiguo debido al gusto de los que anteriormente habían adquirido esa finca; los ventanales amplios ataviados con cortinas de satin color vino daban una vista esplendorosa que de ser de día hubieran reflejado un jardin hermoso en caso dado de haber estado perfectamente cuidado.

Aquel hombre enmascarado se había sentado en el love seat para poder cerrar sus ojos tarareando aquella melodía que el tocadiscos estaba produciendo, aunque a decir verdad lo maltratado del disco la hacían escucharse como una canción tétrica y de muerte debido a los altibajos en las modulaciones, eso sin mencionar claro esta lo rayado del mismo pareciendo que tocaba sobre paja.

Observaba un poco por la entrada principal esperando que alguien mas pudiera hacer acto de presencia; sosteniendo su copa de vino tinto y fumando un cigarrillo mitigaba las horas para lo que sería el momento de la revelación. Al poco tiempo decidió levantarse para poder caminar un rato recordando la ultima escena que había tenido en los calabozos que había acondicionado para tener ahí a sus rehenes; sonreía para si mismo soltando una carcajada algo retorcida y psicodelica bebiendo de su copa y mirando hacia a la nada

-Avada Kedavra- Repetía en susurro viniéndose a su mente aquellos rostros de angustia y miedo por parte de los otros tres.

Aquel rayo verde había impactado en algo frio, desgastado, sin vida alguna, tan solo los rostros horrorizados de los ahí presentes se contemplaban unos a otros para saber quien había sido el elegido para morir aquella noche; ahora si les quedaba claro que el hombre enmascarado estaba hablando en serio al decir que no se tentaría las entrañas para poder privar de la vida a cualquiera que intentase siquiera frustrar sus planes.

-Maldito… enfermo…-Blaise susurraba sintiendose aliviado al no ser el quien fuera el elegido para morir, pero observaba a sus amigos Theodore y Pansy deseando que no fuera ninguno de ellos. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Nott estaban cerrados, su respiracion se agitó más de la cuenta pensando que ese dia sería el ultimo de su vida. Abrió despacio los parpados observando que la pared humeaba un poco a causa de un agujero que se habia hecho a escasos cinco milimetros de donde el se encontraba.

-Pero que..- Theodore se sorprendía.

-Que se siente estar al filo de la muerte pedazo de idiota machista- Comenzaba a reirse agitando su varita para despues entrar a esa celda lentamente; colocaba posteriormente la punta del madero en el cuello del chico esbozando una sonrisa torcida y maquiavelica. El trigeño solo lo observaba con algo de furia mezclada con miedo, aún respiraba con dificultad pero sabía que tendría que ser fuerte por sus amigos quienes lo necesitaban.

-Por que no me matas de una buena vez, ¿Qué esperas?- Replicaba Nott.

-Por que estoy esperando un pez mucho más gordo y mas importante que tu, asi que no por que te hayas tirado a la mitad de las zorras de Slytherin te hace ser miseramente digno de ella- En ese momento le dio un puñetazo n la cara haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, mientras que Pansy, Blaise y la señora Malfoy lo miraban resignados esperando a que algo sucediera de todo esto.

-Por que odias tanto a Draco?- Preguntaba en un hilo de voz Narcissa preoocupada por su hijo, pues no quería llegar a pensar que perdiera la vida intentando rescatarlos; en cambio el hombre enmascarado tan solo la miraba rodando los ojos.

-Sabe señora Malfoy, esas preguntas llegan a cansar- Salía de la celda volviendola a cerrar quedando en el pasillo y recargandose en los barrotes. - ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué no trabajas en tu rencor?, ¿Por qué no perdonas?, ¿Qué de malo te hizo el?, bla , bla, bla , bla, la venganza no es buena, bla!- Hacía una pausa mirandolos con determinacion. - La pregunta aquí sería, ¿Quién no odiaría al dicatador de Malfoy señora?, o mejor dicho , ¿Quién lo quiere en el mundo?- Observaba con triunfo las lagrimas de la madre del platinado mientras que los demás solo se limitaban a escucharlo.

-Lo amo yo, su madre, lo ama Lucius, y si tu fueras su amigo lo entenderías, si ellos- Señalaba a los otros tres que quedaban en la celda de enfrente.- Si ellos fueran sus amigos no le hubieran fallado como lo hicieron.- Desviaba la mirada cuando de pronto se escuchó otra risa triunfante por parte del enmascarado.

-Ese par de parasitos y esa zorra de familia se dicen sus amigos, pero como buena serpiente hicieron peores cosas que las que Crabbe y yo pudimos haber hecho- Desviaba la mirada suspirando.- Eramos los unicos que en verdad lo respetabamos, quienes en verdad lo seguíamos aun estando en contra de sus ideas , aun soportando las humillaciones que hacia acompañado de estas escorias- Se incorporaba nuevamente sonriendo. -Draco tiene que pagar por haber mandado a la hoguera a uno de sus seguidores, aunque no lo se…- Se acercaba lentamente a narcissa susurrandole.

-Podría quitarle a Draco una de las cosas que mas quiere en este mundo, digo.. el me quitó a Crabbe, ¿Por qué no habria de quitarle a su madre verdad?- Volvia a sonreir mientras que Theo se llenaba de rabia por lo que habia escuchado.

-Maldito bastardo, solo deja que salga de aquí y te haré pedazos marica de mierda- Venenosamente se expresaba aquel individuo mientras que el joven enmascarado rodaba los ojos nuevamente sacando su varita.

-Callate Nott, las pulgas insignificantes no hablan… ¡Desmaius!- El rayo impacto contra la cabeza del trigueño dejandolo totalmente inconciente; Pansy y Blaise solo lo observaron con suma rabia. -Alguno de ustedes quiere hacerle jodida compañía?, por que no tengo ningun problema con eso- Los demás tan solo se callaron y se limitaron a desviar la mirada para evitar mas problemas de los que ya había.

El enmascarado recordó soltando una carcajada aquella escena todavía sorprendiéndose de si mismo el no haber asesinado a Nott cuando tuvo la oportunidad, observaba la ventana sin mirar nada en especifico, tan solo haciendo memoria sobre lo que tenía planeado y preparado para la llegada de Draco. Sabía perfectamente que toda aquella alharaca no le devolvería a su amado Crabbe, pero consideraba que el humillar y aniquilar a Malfoy sería un gran comienzo o simplemente algo que le debía.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta principal, aquel se hizo sonar en eco por toda la antesala haciendo que el enmascarado se sobresaltara un poco; por instinto sacó su varita apuntandola hacia la puerta cuando en ese momento un elfo domestico rodaba por el pasillo asustado, temeroso, pero sobre todo deseando no estar en ese lugar. El hombrecillo tenía una cadena enredada en el cuello, estaba más ojeroso que antes y los harapos más mugrientos que de costumbre.

-Amo se lo juro que yo… Plumber le jura que la escoria..-Se excusaba ante el enmascarado mientras que este con la varita en ristre se acercaba a el a una distancia rasonable observando lo deplorable de su estado.

-Plumber, Plumber, como siempre no puedes hacer nada bien verdad?- Con el bastón que tenía en las manos le daba un golpe en una de las piernas haciendo que chillara demasiado -Te digo que hagas solo una cosa bien y la hechas a perder, ¿Qué pasaría si tu amo Crabbe viera tu falta de eficiencia?, grandisimo idiota- Le propiciaba otro golpe mientras que en ese instante dos figuras aparecían.

-Reducto- Un rayo de luz salía de la puerta impactando contra el pecho del hombre enmascarado, mismo que giro sobre si mismo siendo lanzado hacia el sillon hasta derribarlo. Sintió que le habían pegado con una bludger a pesar de no haber sido un jugador activo en el deporte de escobas, pero algunas veces las que se colaban por las gradas se llegaban deliberadamente a estrellar con el como si fuese su imán.

-Hijo de puta maldito!- Malfoy acompañado de Connor Blake llegaba para colocarle su varita en la sien; su mirada de furia lo decía todo, pues ahora sus ojos grises estaban reflejando resentimiento y odio contra aquel que supuso lo protegería contra todo. Su cabello despeinado rubio caia sobre su frente mientras colocaba tambien su otra mano en la yugular de aquel que había secuestrado a sus amigos.

El otro tan solo esbozaba una sonrisa algo torcida aun con la mascara de cuero puesta, sus manos estaban debiles para intentar safarse, aquel rayo que le había impactado le habia quitado un poco de fuerza. -Por lo menos ahora haces tu solo tu propio trabajo sucio Malfoy, aunque… eso solíamos hacerlo nosotros recuerdas?, nosotros fuimos siempre tu.. maldita sombra mientras que… tu solo te dedicabas a…- En ese instante Draco no se contuvo más y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la cara para que pudiera callarse.

-No me apetece recordar bellas epocas pedazo de mierda, solo quiero saber donde tienes a mi madre y a los demás, y más te vale que sigan con vida o ya verás de lo que soy capáz- El rostro lleno de furia del platinado se dejaba notar en el agarre que tenía en su mano contra el cuello del hombre enmascarado.

-Draco no hagas una estupidez!, no empeores tu sitacion, ahora que ya lo atrapamos lo entregaremos a las autoridades pero debes soltarlo- Espetaba Connor desde la entrada todavía con su varita en ristre, el elfo quien estaba observando toda la escena tan solo se frotaba las manos en señal de nerviosismo no deseando que alguna represalia recayera en el .

-No, este maldito perro traidor no merece la carcel, sería como mentener a un parasito sin oficio ni beneficio- Replicaba Malfoy.

-No te muerdas la lengua gusano albino, que será en tu caso lo mismo o ¿Acaso tienes la jodida conciencia tranquila como para no acordarte de toda la basura que regaste a tu alrededor?, por que si hablamos de traidores tu sales ganando- Contestaba el joven de la mascara aun sintiendo el yugo del platinado en su cuello, mientras tanto Blake se acercaba un poco más para asegurarse de que Draco no lo asesinara en un arranque de rabia.

-Draco, no lo hagas, dejamelo a mi, no te conviene tener mas cargos de los que ya tienes ¿Receurdas?, puedo… yo puedo abogar para que tu condena se reduzca mucho o casi nada alegando que no asesinaste a nadie y que entregaste el dinero que le quitaste a Potter… No me preguntes como lo se, soy auror, es mi trabajo- Deseaba persuadir al platinado que desistiera de privar de la vida al hombre de la mascara pero observaba que su actitud era decidida asi que tenía que hacer algo rápido o de lo contrario todo se arruinaría.

-No puedo… este hijo de puta se atrevió a tocar a mi madre- En ese momento la risa de Goyle resonaba por toda la sala a pesar de estar casi ahorcado.

-Ja ja, no me hagas reir Malfoy, no tocaría a tu madre ni para arañarla, en dado caso sería a Lucius pero no me gustan los albinos, simplemente no van conmigo- Hacía una pausa mientras que Malfoy ejercía más fuerza en su agarre. - Matame, vamos, se que lo deseas, ya mataste a Crabbe, lo enviaste directo a su muerte como un cordero a la boca del lobo, ¿Qué te cuesta eliminarme a mi?- Jadeando contestaba aquel individuo no importandole las consecuencias que traerían sus palabras en esa bomba de tiempo platinada de ojos grises.

-Suéltalo Malfoy! No lo empeores, debes de agradecer que soy yo y no Cristal quien esta aquí- Elevaba la voz Blake para hacer entrar en razon al chico.

Draco deseaba matarlo, cada fibra de su ser clamaba venganza por lo que aquel tipo habia hecho, simplemente con retarlo era una de las peores afrentas. Su mano apretaba un poco más fuerte cada vez, sus ojos denotaban ira, rabia, odio pero no contra ese individuo que no valia la pena, pues en ese momento se le venía a la mente las palabras de una chica de ojos color caramelo que lo miraban con absoluta bondad, algo que nadie se había atrevido a mostrarle durante mucho tiempo. "Quiero sentirme viva", aquello resonaba en su memoria como si ella misma le estuviese susurrando al oido ablandando no solo el agarre que tenía contra el cuello del enmascarado, sino el corazon comenzaba a sentir de nuevo aquella calidez que experimentaba cuando se encontraba a su lado. "Nadie mas que tu has sido el culpable de lo que te ha pasado, pero tienes oportunidad de remediarlo, todos lo tenemos Draco". En ese momento lo soltó bruscamente y se apartó cuanto pudo.

-No vales la pena, no mancharme las manos con tu asquerosa sangre, dejaré que los gusanos te devoren lenta y dolorosamente Goyle, pedirás estar muerto pero incluso hasta la misma muerte se negará a visitarte- Recordaba a su padre, en todas las penurias que debía estar pasando, las privaciones, la locura misma de saberse en una celda escueta y fría recordando tan solo sus dias de gloria, sus fallas, ese mundo perfecto que Voldemort le había prometido y que tan solo había ganado la deshonra no solo para él sino para los suyos.

-Eso es Malfoy ahora dejamelo a mi- Declaraba Connor apuntando a la cabeza de Goyle; quien era la verdadera identidad del hombre de la mascara de cuero.

El platinado se estaba alejando para mirarlo solo con furia tal vez justificando las acciones de su antiguo guardaespaldas, pues también se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Crabbe en la sala de los menesteres, pero sabía perfectamente que nadie puede decidir la vida de nadie. Se frotaba un poco las manos sin soltar su varita, después de todo quiza podría necesitarla para salir de ahí, pues ahora tendría que buscar a su madre y a sus amigos queines seguramente se encontrarían en aquella finca.

La sinfonía de Bethoveen volvía a repetirse en el tocadiscos haciendo de todo aquello un musical u opereta al estilo Broadway, sin embargo la escenografia era desesperante; los sillones de la sala se encuontarban dispersos asi como tambien la botella rota de vino tinto que esparcía todo el liquido. Connor seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Goyle mientras este tan solo volvía a reir estrepitósamente, en cambio el platinado ignoraba todo aquello arqueando una ceja solamente.

-Eres un gran actor… Connor- Mencionaba el enmascarado.

-Y tu un grandisimo idiota Goyle- En ese instante Blake se giraba hacia a Draco sorprendiéndolo sobremanera, le apuntó con lavarita y tan solo salió un rayo de la punta -Desmaius!- El impacto dio en el pecho del platinado mismo que lo lanzaba hasta una de las columnas de la mansión. Entre tanto Connor Blake sacaba una manzana roja observándolo con una sonrisa triunfante, aquella que había guardado por mucho tiempo esperando la ocasión perfecta.

-Solo esperemos a que despierte y tendras tu venganza.. yo solo quiero esperar un pez mas gordo que este..- Connor reía y el joven de la mascara se levantaba con dificultad para mirarlo.

-A quien-

-A… mi padre, Lucius Malfoy.- Finalizaba con otra sonrisa.

Ooo-o-o-o-o-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cristal Parker se encontraba afuera de la mansión de Estocolmo fumando un cigarrillo para mitigar la desesperación de no haber encontrado a Hermione Granger; todo el equipo de aurores se enocntraban reuniendo pistas para saber hacia a donde se había dirigido pero caía a la cuenta de que todo eso estaba tan perfectamente planeado que no se había dejado rastro alguno mas que los platos sucios que se encontraban en la recamara que le pertenecia a Draco.

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando y atando cabos pero llegaba a la conclusión de una sola cosa; si Draco Malfoy había enviado una nota indicando la ubicación de la mansión de Estocolmo tambien había dejado el dinero que le había sustraído a Potter pues uno de los del equipo de rescate encontró cerca de la biblioteca tres maletas que contenian los galeones en efectivo con los que había hecho la transacción. -Por que nunca los usaste Malfoy- Se preguntaba la chica observando el clima frio de aquel lugar cuando en ese momento llegaba a sus manos una carta llevada por una lechuza color marrón que había aterrizado en la nieve.

Se inclinó para recogerla e inmediatamente después el ave emprendía retirada, observaba el envoltorio maltrecho constituido por tan solo un hilo comun y corriente para confección junto con la carta de papel reciclado; seguramente alguien que la había enviado por desesperación. Comenzó a desatar el nudo hasta poder romperlo y desenrrolló la misma rápidamente pues no había tiempo que perder, había ahora mas de una vida en juego si no se apresuraba.

_"No me pregunte quien soy, solo se que usted lleva el caso de los secuestradores y puedo decirle que tengo mucha mas información de la que cree. Si recibe la presente seguramente ya ha descubierto que Draco fue quien secuestró a la amiga de Potter, le informo que si existe algun culpable, ese mismo tiene un nombre,Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

_Por fortuna se donde puede encontrar ahora el paradero de Frederick Goyle, quien fuera amigo en su momento de Draco y que ahora tiene secuestrados a la señorita Parkinson, a Nott y a Blaise Zabbini. Si usted tiene el poder de la deducción como es mi pensar y debido a que precisamente fue discipula directa de Alastor Moody el cazador, debió encontrar que él fue a su encuentro para rescatar a sus amigos._

_Le propongo un trato, no le revelaré mi identidad hasta que no acordemos los términos en lo que esto deba hacerse, asi que la espero en Richmonville, un pueblo que esta cerca de aquí para hablar de negocios. Le sugiero ir sola o de lo contrario no obtendrá dicha información._

_Con mis saludos cordiales, "El informante"._

Cristal arrugó la carta sintiendose ahora más frustrada que de costumbre, se paso una mano por su cabello para poder pensar si sería buena idea el acudir a aquella cita; por otro lado tenía que evitar una desgracia mayor asi que no tenía muchas opciones. Volvió a meterse a la mansión donde los demás aurores estaban tomando algunas muestras y pruebas que servirían como evidencia en caso de que Malfoy resultara enjuiciado asi como también los maletines con el dinero en efectivo que se encontraba en la entrada listo para transportarse.

-Necesito que lleven todo esto al ministerio de magia y me informen si Harry Potter recibió la cantidad que retiró de su cuenta, también quiero un informe detallado sobre las fechas en las que se hicieron las transacciones, nombre de quien firmó cada una y sobre todo asegurense de interrogar al gerente de Gringotts- Imperaba la chica disponiendose a a salir de la finca mientras que la profesora McGonnagall llegaba de la habitación donde antes estaba Hermione.

-Me acabo de enterar de algo que no se si considerar terrible o simplemente desconcertante- La anciana profesora llevaba consigo un paquete de fotografías que había encontrado en el baño del cuarto del reloj. -Lucius Malfoy tuvo un hijo que no fue de Narcissa, ve esto- Le mostraba las imágenes que también contenían algunas cartas dirigidas a el.

-Eso ya lo sabía profesora, se lo digo por que yo conocí precisamente al hijo ilegitimo de los Malfoy- Ella suspiraba. -Simplemente aveces no es bueno involucrarse con la persona equivocada, se lo digo por experiencia- Finalizaba la chica apresurándose para poder salir de ese sitio al lugar acordado de la cita con el informante.

-Tu crees que Draco sabrá que tiene un hermano?, todo esto se encontraba en esta casa, ¡Por Merlin!, no concibo que Narcissa también lo ignorara- La anciana volvía a revisar las fotografías comparando el parecido que tenía quel verdadero primogenito con el platinado. También tenia muchas dudas pero lo más importante era encontrar tanto a Hermione como al platinado que podrían estan con el otro secuestrador probablemente al filo de la muerte.

El frío comenzaba a cernirse un poco más puesto que el porton principal se encontraba abierto ya que los aurores entraban y salían para empacar lo necesario y confiscarlo a la brevedad en el ministerio de magia. Cristal estaba por salir dando las ultimas instrucciones al equipo de aurores cuando en ese momento se le vino a la mente Connor Blake, aquel con quien habia trabajado en ambos casos.

-Necesito saber si Blake viene para aca- Preguntaba ella a una chica bajita de cabello corto degrafilado y nariz respingada que estaba ambolsando las pacas de dinero para llevarlas a Gringotts.

-El esta enterado que estamos aquí pero dijo que necesitaba ir tras una nueva pista del Imitador- La muchacha montaba en su escoba acarreando dos costales llenos de galeones para disponerse a voler directamente al banco de los magos. Cristal en cambio se colocaba una mano en el mentón todavía preguntandose la razon del por que no había estado junto a ella para hacer el recabado de pistas y peritaje correspondiente.

-Profesora McGonagall, tengo que ir a Gringotts ya que debo de hacer el arresto de Sharkthoot-

-Quien es el - Preguntaba la directora.

-Un duende que trabajababa junto con Lucius para cometer los fraudes y lavado de dinero, ¿Recuerda el caso de los tres magos?, fue bastante sonado despues de la guerra mágica- Hacía una pausa empuñando su varita y su gabardina con caperuza para disponerse a salir, después de todo tenía que librar la ventisca de nieve que caia copiosamente. - También le ayudaba a Potter a sacar los valores sin tener que llenar los papeleos correspondientes, asi que tendré que pillarlo de sorpresa, pero si algo pasa, estoy a un patronus de distancia.- Se montaba de igual forma en la escoba y se disponía a retirarse.

En realidad no se dirigía a Gringotts puesto que tenía una cita previa con aquel que al parecer sabía incluso mucho mas de lo que ella; sostenía con fuerza el mango de la escoba sitiendo el viento helado en su rostro. Mientras se dirigía al pueblo de Richmonville pensaba en aquel amor que siempre había tenido desde sus locos años de estudiantes, pues dicen que el primero jamás se olvida y por ende el que mas se receurda y lastima.

Los arboles pasaban de su lado como una serie de soldados majestuosos cubiertos de nieve asi como tambien algunos copos lograban chocar contra su gabardina a causa de la rapidez con la que estaba conduciendo la escoba. No debía parar pues faltaba un poco más para llegar al pueblo donde tendría que verse con el Informante; se preguntaba sobre su identidad constantemente pero caía a la cuenta que podía encargarse de ese asunto después, ahora lo más importante era capturar a los secuestradores.

Fueron algunos kilometros recorridos debido a que la mansión estaba a varios de donde se enconraba el pueblo donde se le habia citado. Pudo llegar afortunadamente rapido utilizando su estela de cazadora y recortar el tiempo sin ningun problema; se quitó la capa de viaje y la guardo en su bolsa con hechizo expandible. Observo que ese pequeño lugar no tenía mucho atractivo turistico, eso en dado caso que hubiera personas interesadas en visitar algo tan conservador como Richmondville.

-Donde te encuentras- Suspiraba derrepente mientras daba paso por paso lento y contemplando con su vista periferia los negocios que estaban cerrados; tan solo las farolas de las callejuelas se encontraban encendidas dandole un aspecto tanto tranquilo como tétrico. La chica de cabello negro tenía su varita lista para atacar mientras que sus sentidos despertaban a tal grado que prestaba demasiada atencion a un grupo de mosquitos que revoloteaban en uno de los focos que iluminaban las calles.

Letreros de diversos comercios se apreciaban, una antigua botica, una frutería, abarrotes y miscelaneas que ahora tenían sus letreros de "cerrado" podían verse en la avenida principal que constaba de una calle amplia de dos sentidos para los coches; pues se podía tambien distinguir que los habitantes de ese pueblito no acostumbraban viajar de esa manera a menos que lo hucieran a la ciudad de Estocolmo.

Observaba que de repente un hombre venía despacio, su caminar era pesado, arrastrado parecido al de un zombie que es impulsado tan solo por sus instintos asesinos pero no lo era. Un individuo mayor de cuarenta años llegaba con una mirada perdida, tenía una calva pronunciada parecida a la piel de toronja cuando es lustrada, era escualido al grado de marcarse la clavicula al pecho y algunas costillas. Cristal se quedaba esperando debido a la actitud sospechosa del señor, asi que decidió no bajar la guardia para no esperar más sorpresas.

-Quien es usted?, identifiquese- Imperaba la pelinegra con mirada decidida mientras que el hombre tan solo continuaba acercándose lenta y sigilosamente hasta llegar a una distancia considerable. Posteriormente se hizo un silencio de algunos minutos hasta que la detective comenzaba a hablar.

-He dicho que se identidicara, ¿Es usted … el informante?- Preguntaba.

-No lo soy, yo tan solo soy el mensajero que se ha asignado para poder informarle acerca del paradero de Draco Malfoy y del otro secuestrador Frederick Goyle- La mirada de aquel hombre era blanquecina, pues en ningun sitio se podían distinguir las pupilas. -Se encuentran en su mansión que no queda lejos de la de los Malfoy, pero sea cautelosa aquel joven ha hechizado la mansión para que no sea facil el ingreso.- Declaraba el hombre.

-Ellos estan vivos?-

-Si lo están, pues ahora esta asociado con un villano mucho más fuerte-

-Cual es el nombre de ese otro villano, es preciso saberlo para poder enfrentarlo- Declaraba la pelinegra bajando un poco la guardia.

-Su nombre es…- En ese momento algo extraño estaba pasando con el ambiente, pues las farolas que estaban cuidadosamente prendidas se tornaban grisáceas; el frío que se comenzaba a sentir era minimamente parecido al de las montañas de estocolmo donde había estado. Volteaba para todos lados conociendo esa misma sensación temiendo que lo peor estuviera por venir pero debía ser fuerte, ahora que tenía la pista del paradero de los chicos tendría que salir de urgencia para detenerlo.

-Dementores.. pero si no hay ningun criminal suelto, ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Le preguntaba al hombre pero éste se había desmayado estrepitósamente; mientras yacía en el suelo la chica deseaba ayudarlo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aquel entorno se volvía mucho más gélido y escueto.

Comenzaba a llover un poco y las gotas se podían sentir heladas, a tal grado que podrían traspasar los huesos pareciendo millones de agujas que caían del cielo dedicadas a destruir. Cristal volvía a tomar su varita posicionandose en frente del hombre para que los espectros no le robasen el alma como era ya su modus operandi; giraba sobre si misma esperando a que alguno de ellos apareciera pero tan solo se experimentaba una desesperación y angustia tan caracterizticos de los guardianes de las celdas de Azkaban.

-Hijos de puta- No debía hacer ningun movimiento puesto que ahora dos vidas estaban en juego. Los cristales de los negocios se vestían de hielo lentamente indicando que los dementores estaban cerca, los mosquitos que volaban sobre las farolas ahora estaban completamente congelados y la pelinegra exhalaba vapor de agua al estar nerviosa, pues a pesar de ser una gran cazadora los dementores eran algo serio si no se sabia la forma de poder enfrentarlos o huír de ellos.

-Especto Patronum!- Un puma plateado salía de la punta de su varita rodeando su cuerpo para evitar que cualquiera de ellos la pillara por sorpresa, ella tan solo podía utilizar ese recurso para poder protegerse ya que ningun hechizo podría servir para combatirlos; aquel animal hacía el sonido felino caracteriztico mientras que varios espectros con la capa desgarrada y mugrienta se acercaban a ella retirandose inmediatamente al ver que tenía protección. - Jodanse hijos de la mierda- Extendía su mano bruscamente para poder enviar al felino a apartarlos de la zona pues también el pueblo tenía habitantes mismos que se asomaban por sus ventanas empañadas para comprobar que se tenúan fantasmas.

-Oh por dios hijos de puta… ¡Especto Patronum!- La chica lanzaba otra pantera hacia a ellos para que fueran dos quienes estuvieran ahuyentando a los dementores pero descubría que eran demasiados. -¡A quien estan buscando!- Cristal comenzabaa tener dificultades ya que por cada uno que alejaba oros tres venían a reforzar el escuadron tenebroso.

Ella temía por la seguridad de los habitantes del pueblo, pues tan solo observaba a su alrededor y miraba que empezaban a dispersarse por todo lugar en busca de cualquier alma que se les pusiera en frente. Ahora todos los espectros estaban casi teniendo un banquete de personas para poder absorber la felicidad y la esperanza, y ella solo tenía dos Patronus en actividad. Sentia que sus fuerzas se evaporaban a causa de la concentracion que debía conservar para poder realizar otro. -Especto… Patronum!- De la punta de la varita de la chica salia otra pantera que perseguia a los dementores, ahora eran tres, mismos que les imperaba que recorrieran todo el pueblo a pesar de que ella se encontrara indefensa.

-No… no puedo morir aquí..—Uno de los espectros llegaba con ella para poder absorber sus recuerdos felices, la sostenia del cuello y comenzaba a alejarla de toda la plenitud que la rodeaba, pues recordaba aquel pasado turbio con Lucien, aquellas ocasiones en las que había peleado con sus padres, la muerte de su hermano mayor, todas esas cosas que se guardó en su momento para poder mostrar la cara asertiva que siempre la había caracterizado.

Cuando todo se creía perdido, la luz de la esperanza casi apagada llegaba una cobra plateada que rodeaba al dementor que estaba sometiendo a la detective; éste la soltó de repente y huyó de ese lugar alejandose definitivamente del pueblo, pues ahora no podrían lidiar contra cuatro Patronus. Cristal observaba con dificultad el escenario contemplando con gusto que las panteras luminosas protegían a los habitantes del lugar.

-Debe levantarse señorita, no hay tiempo que perder, tiene que ir a donde se encuentran Draco y los demás- La chica volteaba un poco debil hacia la direccion donde la voz hablaba, se llevo una ligera sorpresa al ver a Lucius Malfoy; sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas que en las ocasiones que lo había visto en los diarios de sociales y economía, aquel cabello que solía estar perfectamente peinado ahora se encontraba opaco, algo revuelto seguramente por la falta de cuidados que se propiciaron durante su estancia en Azkaban.

-Lucius… Malfoy, ahora comprendo por que se enviaron dementores- Ella se ponía de pie con dificultad mientras observaba que el hombre platinado se colocaba en frente para poder realizar otro Patronus al que le ordenaba que protegiera a la chica. Cristal se sorprendia por esa acción pero caía a la cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo para que ella fuera en la búsqueda de Draco. En ese momento el hombre habló.

-La estoy ayudando a escapar no por que me interese su integridad señorita, sino por que quiero algo a cambio- Mencionaba el hombre platinado apaciblemente mientras conjuraba a otra cobra luminosa. -Debe prometerme que alejara a Draco de Azkaban, el no merece la carcel, en todo caso yo estoy pagando por mi maldito error, el solo quizo intentar salir facilmente de sus propios problemas.- Mencionaba con seguridad.

Cristal lo observaba dubitativa. -Pero el cometio un crimen, se llama secuestro, privacion ilegal de la libertad, todo error trae consecuencias- La chica intentaba refutar aquella petición, sin embargo el solo sonrió.- A mi no me hubiera costado nada abandonarla señorita Parker, yo utilicé imperius con este hombre- Señalaba al individio que servía como chivo expiatorio en la entrevista.

-Eso ya lo sabía, lo reconocí al instante, ademas tengo la misma suspicacia que Moody, pero que le hace pensar que hare tal cosa, Draco debe pagar, pues bonito ejemplo el que tuvo en su casa.-

-Pues ese es mi precio o ahorita mismo puedo huir dejandola a su suerte contra estos dementores- Lucius continuaba con la varita en ristre en espera de poder realizar otro patronus pues a pesar de que ahora había tres, los dementores continuaban intentando llegar al lugar en espera de poder capturar al fugitivo. -Sigo esperando su respuesta señorita, comprenda que cada minuto que pasa le esta dando a Goyle una oportunidad de asesinar a cuatro personas- Declaraba con seguridad mientras que Parker no lo pensaba mas y asintio.

-Esta bien, intentare liberarlo de las pruebas que lo inculpan, pero tiene que saber que esa desición no es enteramente mia- Mencionaba con seguridad y con la urgencia de poderse retirar de ese lugar.

En ese instante una serie de dementores llegaban hacia donde estaban, la velocidad con la que volaban era impresionantemente rapida, pues el objetivo estaba en la mira. La pelinegra tan solo volteaba con Lucius mientras este le indicaba que montara de nuevo la escoba para poder huir ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. -Es ahora o nunca señorita Parker- El mencionaba realizando otro patronus para poder proteger a la chica, en cambio ella se sorprendia sobremanera al darse cuenta que el estaba al descubierto.

-Que pasara con usted-

-Eso no es lo importante ahora.. ¡Vayase ya!- Imperaba el señor Malfoy haciendo que la chica sin dudarlo montara en su escoba para poder huir; emprendió el vuelo tan rapido como pudo sintiendo que ahora dos cobras plateadas rodeaban la escoba en movimientos circulares sirviendo como un campo de fuerza. Al momento que se encontraba en las alturas los demantores tan solo se retiraban al ver las cobras amenzantes, por instinto miró hacia atrás donde Lucius tenía dificultades.

No había tiempo de rescatarlo, debia acudir a la mansio donde se encontraba Frederick Goyle para poder evitar una desgracia, esto en caso de no haberse cometido aun. Volaba tan rapido como podía para poder llegar a tiempo, no habia oportunidad de poder rescatar al señor platinado, ahora la suerte quiza podría salvaro o tendría que enfrentar una muerte dolorosa y lenta por parte de los dementores.


	37. Reunion familiar

El consejo del Wizengamot se encontraba reunido ordenadamente alrededor del juzgado para comenzar la minuta legislativa; los uniformes perfectamente planchados y almidonados combinaban a la perfeccion con los rostros estirados y despectivos que lanzaban al banquillo de los acusados. Mientras tanto el ministro Kingsley tenía un rostro diferente al de los demás miembros, pues éste siempre se caracterizó por ser un poco más flexible que los anteriores Fudge y Scrimgeour.

En ese momento comenzaban a llegar los familiares del acusado, aunque a decir verdad solo cosntaba de algunas personas, pues tan solo algunos sus amigos tomaban asiento en las gradas dedicadas a los invitados; cada uno se situaba adecuadamente en el lugar que le correspondía para poder apreciar mejor todo el veredicto. Ahí se encontraban los Parkinson con su hija quien estaba traumatizada por lo que había pasado referente a su secuestro, mientras que del lado contrario estaban Theo y Blaise con expresión taciturna pero a la vez de odio contra aquel que los había privado de su libertad.

Narcissa sin expresar el llanto que sentía, tenía las manos entrelazadas cubiertas por esos guantes de piel para evitar el contacto con los germenes, pues mas que significar una moda sofisticada para ella era librar la cantidad de germenes que se encontraban esparcidos en el aire a causa de su piel extremadamente delicada y sensible. Junto a ella se encontraban los señores Nott, los padres de Theore quienes a pesar de no visitarlo hacían acto de presencia por solidaridad con la señora Malfoy.

En ese momento todos los miembros del Wizengamot se levantaron para poder recibir al acusado quien solamente tenía un abogado de la defensa, un hombre alto de cabeza calva y facciones duras; seguro de si mismo para poder realizar su trabajo. Kingsley se colocó en el estrado comenzand a dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes; todos de izquierda a derecha comenzaban a mostrar sus respetos para posteriormente sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos dias a todos los aquí presentes, como ustedes saben estamos aquí para deliberar la inocencia o culpabilidad de el acusado en cuestión- El hombre de color hacía una pausa escuchandose solamente algunos sollozos de Narcissa quien deseaba con toda fe silenciarse, pero el instinto no la dejaba tener un segundo tranquilo ante una tortura lenta como la que estaba presenciando. - Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes- Sacó un pergamino largo con todos y cada uno de los delitos cometidos.

-Privacion ilegal de la libertad a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Extorsión con premeditación alevosía y ventaja coaccionando al señor Harry James Potter, complicidad en la falsificación de documentos con el ya procesado Sharkthoot quien fungía como jefe de seguridad en las bóvedas de Gringotts, y por ultimo ayudante en la fuga del señor Henrry Buldog quien cumplia con su condena en Azkaban por los delitos de los que hoy esta pagando en esa prisión- Hacia otra pausa para observar al miembro de los magos legislativos.

- El señor Buldog usurpó la personalidad del joven aquí presente para poder justificar sus faltas en el colegio de hechicería- El hombre volteó a ver al joven platinado quien tenía una mirada taciturna, sin sentido alguno en la vida; su cabello revuelto y descuidado, su rostro cubierto con ligeros vellos en el menton, sus ojos grises mirando hacia a la nada y sus manos entre lazadas denotaban una resignación a su destino que él mismo se había buscado. - Como se declara señor Malfoy- Se hizo en ese momento un silencio pronunciado y el chico podía sentir la mirada de su madre quien con los ojos abiertos deseara que la palabra "inocente" saliera de su boca; Draco a pesar de no verla pudo interpretar aquel grito ahogado que había emitido.

Al momento justo en el que iba a contestar el abogado de la defensa comenzaba a hacer su trabajo, pues interrumpió cualquier movimiento que el joven hijo de Lucius pudiera hacer. -Eso le corresponde a los integrantes del Wisengamot decidir señor Kingsley- El hombre camino unos pasos al frente haciendo movimientos circulares para apreciar a cada uno de los del grupo legislativo. -He escuchado los cargos y me he tomado la libertad de traer algunas pruebas que no solo dejarán al señor malfoy en libertad sino que inculparan a otros implicados que los encargados del departamento de Aurores y detectives de Londres han pasado por alto, un error "de oficina" que debe ser tambien castigado- Aquel abogado daba sus argumentos mientras que Kingsley tan solo sonreia un poco.

-Implicados ha dicho usted señor Russell?, creo que debe explicarse mejor- En ese momento el hombre mencionaba sus puntos.

-En primer lugar, usted menciona que el señor Harry James Potter; que por cierto no me explico por que no estuvo presente, se le ha dado el titulo de "extorsionado" cuando a sabiendas de que la joven Hermione Jean Granger estaba secuestrada por el no dio parte a las autoridades para que pudieran realizar el rescate..- Hacía una pausa. - Por otra parte, el dinero que mi cliente le ha solicitado por el mismo no fue utilizado en ningun momento regresando intacto a las bovedas y por ende a las cuentas del señor Potter, asi que por ese lado no creo que haya un delito que perseguir señor Kingsle?, miembros del Wizengamot?- Declaraba con toda seguridad mientras que el platinado tan solo podía escuchar las habladurias sin dar alguna consistencia de lo que sus oidos percibían.

-El señor Malfoy tenía amenazado al señor Potter, señor Russell- Una mujer delgada con la misma constitución de la profesora McGonagall se levantaba de las gradas vistiendo su respectiva tunica almidonada y sombrero triangular de satin morado, miembro activo de los legislativos ahí presentes.-Además le recuerdo que el señor Malfoy no dio su verdadera identidad utilizando la tranformación que es aplicable en la animagia, pues un cuervo no se puede asociar con un humano… simple logica señor Russel ¿No cree?- Finalizaba la mujer, pero en cambio el hombre solo esbozaba una sonrisa ligera para refutar aquel punto.

-Le concedo razón madame subsecretaria, mi cliente utilizó la transformación a cuervo para entrevistarse con el señor Potter pero… ¿Por que no dio parte a las autoridades correspondientes al momento de la primera entrevista?, no me diga que es…-Comenzaba a exagerar haciendo ademanes..- Otra proeza más de aquel que la profecía ha llamado "el elegido", usted sabe perfectamente que si Potter hubiese cooperado con el ministerio nada de lo ocurrido hace mas de un año hubiera pasado- Comentaba con plena seguridad mientra que Kingsley lanzaba una mirada asesina al abogado de la defensa.

-Se le recuerda al señor Russell, que estamos aquí para poder deliberar sobre los crimenes del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, no de lo que hizo o lo que no el señor Harry Potter.- En ese momento el abogado tan solo reverencio un poco sabiendo que se habia extralimitado al dar su opinión personal sobre la segunda guerra mágica.

-Deacuerdo, pero la señora Hupkin no ha respondido a mi pregunta- El hombre volvía a caminar lentamente hasta llegar al limite del estrado para ver a la delgada mujer a los ojos.- ¿Por qué el señor Potter no dio parte a las autoridades al saber que la señorita Granger estaba secuestrada?- En ese momento otro de los miembros del consejo legislativo se levantaba indicandole a la ahora subsecretaria que debía tomar asiento.

-Extorsión señor Russell, pues no estamos hablando de un robo bancario, de un fraude finaciero, o de un simple asalto utilizando imperius- Aquel hombre era regordete, parecido un poco a Slughorn en sus años dorados puesto que gracias a la guerra se le encontraba un poco más demacrado; su cabello rojizo hacía que pareciera uno de los tios lejanos de los Weasley pero solo tenía esa peculiaridad con ellos- Una vida cautiva era la que estaba en juego, asi que no me sorprende que el señor Malfoy haya utilizado eso a su favor para explicar .. ¿Cómo se dice en estos casos?, ah si.. sus demandas de liberación- En ese momento Russell no tenía nada más que decir mas que esperar otro punto para poder contraatacar pero era casi imposible debido a que solo eran cincuenta contra uno; cincuenta argumentos validos y debidamente estudiados acusando a Malfoy de ese delito.

-Tambien le recuerdo a usted que contra ese tipo de actos ilicitos que usaban los magos tenebrosos como Tom Riddle había una forma de prevencion o mejor conocido como programa de protección a testigos, usted sabe… monitoreos en las lechuzas, rastreadores pues tambien hago hincapié en la colaboracion con el ministerio mismo, entonces, el señor Harry Potter debió acudir a primera instancia con el equipo especial de investigadores- Mencionaba el abogado de la defensa arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa en señal de triunfo, pues tanto su cliente como sus honorarios que pagarían los Parkinson estaban como máxima prioridad; en cambio Kingsley aun tenía sus reservas por lo que inmediatamente optó por llamar a los testigos.

-Bien señor Russel veamos entonces a los testigos- El ministro levantaba otro pergamino que contenía el listado de las personas que pasarían a declarar; por otro lado Rita Skeeter quien había vuelto a sus andadas amarillistas utilizaba la vuela pluma tan diestra que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de sus manos. -Que pase a declarar el señor Herndy Buldog- En ese momento un hombre con barba descuidada llegaba con su cabeza agachada sonriendo maliciosamente al lugar donde el platinado estaba sentado; Draco al verlo tan solo abrió los ojos un poco más pues esos significaba que cualquier forma de slavación era imposible.

-Tome asiento por favor- Kingsley indicaba señalando la silla que quedaba a solo unos metros del platinado por la parte de atrás, de esa manera el chico no podría verlo ni enviar cualquier tipo de señal mental o gesticulaciones como complicidad en la declaración. El hombre se sentó tan relajadamente que muchos pensaron que todo aquello se lo estaba tomando a juego burlandose de esa pantomima llamada juicio.

Kingsley observó a uno de los miembros del Wizengamot; un individuo de complexión delgada y mirada penetrante que se caracterizaba por ser uno de los más severos por todo el consejo, su cabello cano y sus tres lineas de arrugas en la frente eran el contraste perfecto para un fiscal muy estricto con sus normas. Aquel hombre se levanto gallardamente respirando un poco para mirar al testigo quien fue traido de Azkaban solo para presentar su declaración de los hechos. - Señor Buldog, nos podría contar como fue que conoció al señor Malfoy la primera ocasión?- Preguntaba el fiscal del consejo legislativo.

-Ya lo había conocido en la mansión señor ministro- El convicto adoptaba una posición relajada estirando un poco las piernas y entrelazando las manos jugueteando con sus pulgares- El entro junto con nosotros asignado para la misión de terminar con Albus Dumbledore, es por eso que se ingreso al cumplir los jodidos diez y siete- Reia un poco haciendo que el ministro carraspeara para que pudiera callarse, éste en cambio solo se incorporó un poco más ya que no causaba ninguna gracia con esa actitud tan indiferente ante ese juicio.

-Su padre y yo caimos en Azkaban justo el mismo dia, solo que a mi me dieron la celda con vista al mar.- Volvía a reir demasiado mientras que Kingsley estaba morado de la evidente falta de respeto que estaba mostrando-

-Se le recuerda al testigo que debe de limitarse a responder lo que estrictamente se le pregunta, asi que por favor omita los detalles que estan de sobra- Empuñaba una mano imeitnras que el otro individuo reia un poco mas calmándose en seguida al lograr su cometido de exasperar a los miembros legislativos.

-Esta bien, está bien, lo contaré- Se incorporaba para poder enseguida mirar al ministro a los ojos. -Yo cumplia mi condena tranquilamente en Azkaban, usted sabe que los dias ahí no son placenteros cuando se espera una condena de treinta años en el mismo lugar, el mismo cabron sitio sin que haya un solo momento en el que desee, solo uno en el que no anhele cambiar mi rumbo, haberle dicho a Tom Riddle que rechazaba seguirlo, ¡pero ya ven, heme aquí! Como un maldito lacayo al servicio de los poderosos- Soltaba otra risotada mientras que el ministro volvía a mirarlo penetrantemente para que no prosiguiera con su relato propio.

-Muy bien, ya no seguire con eso- Dio un suspiro- El señor Malfoy aquí presente visitaba a su padre ese dia cuando llego a mi celda para proponerme un trato que no podía rechazar, pues… el trato era hacerme pasar por el mientras el se enocntrara haciendo lo suyo, si me entiende.. el secuestro, la Sangre sucia- Hizo una pausa para poder observar los rostros de los miembros del consejo legislativo quienes les caia pesado escucharlo siquiera, asi que decidio no darle vueltas al asumto. -Pues… como iba diciendo, Draco Malfoy me habia propuesto hacerme pasar por el para llevar a cabo un golpe contra Potter- En ese momento otro de los miembros del Wizengamot se levantaba para poder hacer su respectiva pregunta.

-Que fue lo que el señor Malfoy le ofreció a usted para que llevara a cabo dicha tarea señor Bulldog- Una mujer regordera solo ligeramente parecida a Dolores Umbridge pero sin esa cara redonde llena de arrugas y plastas de maquillaje que splía tener preguntaba desde el semicírculo de los legistlativos.

-Me ofreció el treinta por ciento de lo que le sustraería a Potter por el golpe que haría, asi que no me pude negar, además tambien..-Se inclinó un poco para provocar con esto que le pusieran atención. -…Me dijo que me daría otra identidad para poder escapar una vez que el negocio hubiese terminado- En ese momento el platinado había reaccionado, algo no concordaba en las palabras que Buldog estaba vociferendo, asi que todavía encadenado, con el uniforme a rayas que dejaba ver algo de su piel nívea se volteó para ver directamente a la cara al hombre .

-Eres un cerdo hijo de la mierda Bulldog!, yo jamás te dije que te daría otra identidad- El platinado volteaba hacia Kingsley quien estaba apunto de pedirle que guardara silencio pero el chico ahora estaba dispuesto a defenderse a capa y espada si era preciso. -Yo solo le ofreci dejarlo en libertad pero jamas le iba a falsificar pepeles para que tuviese otra identidad.- Kingsley se molesto tanto que le apuntó con la varita.

-Le recuerdo señor Malfoy que no debe hablar cuando no se le requiere- Draco estaba ahora alarmado, pues contemplaba el rostro de los miembros del Wizengamot reprobando su conducta para dar mejor el veredicto final, entre tanto Russell se entretenía con otros papeles tratando de encontrar probablemente la coartada perfecta para proteger a su cliente. Fue entonces qu de nueva cuenta volteó para darse cuenta de que en el sitio donde Bulldog se encontraba ahora lo ocupaba la misma Hermione Granger.

-Hermio…- No terminó de decir la frase contemplando sus ojos miel que no lo miraban, aquellos orbes se desviaban un poco sin derramar una sola lágrima pero con el sufrimiento impregnado de haber vivido encerrada y cautiva. Apretaba sus manos fuerte una con la otra para evitar hacer alguna escena de mal gusto ya que la más alta alcurnia del mundo mágico ahí se encontraba.

-Me amordazó y me llevo a una habitación de elfos donde casi moría de hipotermia- Decía debilmente mientras que todos los demás se sorprendian emitiendo un grito ahogado que se escuchaba al unísono ante toda la sala revestida de madera caoba lisa.

-Prosiga señorita Granger- Kingsley la animaba.

-Me dijo que yo era su moneda de cambio y como tal debía ser tratada, además no quiero enumerar los maltratos que hacía con el elfo domestico llamado Plumber- Todos se miraron uno al otro mientras ella decia algo en susurro. -Maten a este hijo de puta- La mirada de la chica era de malicia, como de esa clase que aclaman venganza, deseo de hacer pagar por el sufrimiento provocado disfrazándolo de una sonrisa algo torcida.

Draco se levantó al instante observando que la castaña deseaba su muerte, le dolía, le lastimaba saber que la chica que amaba lo apuñalaba como todo el mundo. -Hermione… tu me amas, no puede ser mentira todo lo que me dijiste - El intentaba acercarse pero un par de aurores le impidieron el paso asi que solo podía hablar desde aquella distancia. -Yo te cuide, y si, fue mi error haberte confinado a esa habitacion, pero te cuide, te curé, desde ahí te entregué mas mi corazon, no… tu no me hagas esto … no lo soporto- En ese instante observaba que todos los ahí presentes se reían a carcajadas de el, como si hubiese contado un chiste de mal gusto cotilleaban y criticaban hasta el cansancion.

-Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que este es un juicio … no una escena de romeo y julieta- El ministro se encontraba riendo a carcajadas del muchacho y por increible que pareciera narcissa tambien lo estaba; aquel sollozo que habia tenido durante todo el juicio cambiaba radicalmente para mostrar una totalmente distinta.

-Madre…-

-Lo ves Draco, todos se burlan de ti, eres y siempre fuiste un bufón de todos- Una voz le hablaba a lo lejos pero el no volteaba puesto que su atención se concentraba en la castaña que se estaba riendo en su cara por todo lo que había dicho. -Hermione tu no puedes hacerme esto, tu sabes que yo…-

-No seas tonto Malfoy, ella no te querría ni aunque le pagaran por ello- En ese momento decidió voltear y obsrevo algo que le sacudió todos sus sentidos, pues aquel chico que había muerto en la sala de los menesteres a causa del fego se encontraba frente a el caminando unos cuantos pasos.- Tu me mataste Draco, tu me mataste… tu hiciste que me cayera de esa pila de libros, eres un asesino - El eco resonaba junto con las carcajadas de todos los ahí presentes; su madre a quien tanto adoraba ahora se convertía en partícipe de la alharaca asi como también Pansy , Theodore y Blaise.

-Creiste que me habia enamorado de ti como una de tus tantas idiotas Malfoy?, ¡Oh gran principe de Slytherin, rey eterno de las serpientes!- Hermione hacía ademanes exagerados refiriendose con burla a aquellos terminos que lo definían, sin embargo el platinado solo la observaba con ojos llenos de tristeza, deseaba terminar con todo en ese momento, necesitaba escuchar a alguien que lo alentara y esa misma tambien le estaba refiriendo en la cara todas sus culpas.

-Tu sabes que no lo soy, solo tu me conoces, Hermione no tu, no tu..- Desviaba la mirada en ese momento sumido en sus pensamientos; aquellas palabras le habían pegado peor que diez bludger a la vez y en su cabeza tan solo existian los recuerdos que había tenido en Estocolmo. -Nunca te haria daño, sabes que no te lo haria…- Volvia a voltear pero en ese instante contemplaba dos figuras tenebrosas, sus capas largas y roidas flotaban en el aire mienrtas que todo en el ambiente comenzaba a congelarse. La Hermione Granger que tenía a unos metros estaba totalmente escarchada con su piel azulosa y sin expresion alguna, los demás presentes incluyendo a los miembros del Wizengamot y al mismo Kingsley se les había congelado.

-Dementores.. pero si todavia no termina la sentencia- Volteaba a todos lados pero nadie lo podía escuchar, todos ahora estaban petrificados debido a la presencia de los espectros siniestros que habian arrivado al juzgado; sus manos huesudas y tetricas se movian constantemente esperando pillar a su condenado a muerte.

En ese instante alguien más aparecia en el lugar abriendose paso en las filas que habian logrado hacer aquellos encapotados flotantes; de la misma manera la suya propia flotaba como si ahora fuese uno de elos, y por la forma en la que lo respetaban se podría denominar su rey, su sobreano, su comandante. Draco tan solo lo observaba llegar a el apretando los dientes, pues ahí estaba el responsable de todas sus desgracias, de la desición errónea de Lucius al ponerse de su parte, de provocar una guerra donde su amigo Crabbe había perdido la vida, del ser que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Voldemort… tu, estas muerto- Decia el platinado con firmeza apretando sus puños deseando tener una varita para combatirlo, pero desgraciadamente estaba solo, desarmado y totalmente a su merced.

-Mi querido Draco, creo que llego la hora de que encares tu propio destino, pues el solo hecho de enamorarte de una maldita y asquerosa impura te hace digno de nada, ni si quiera la muerte sería un castigo ideal para tan horrenda afrenta a tu sangre, a tus principos, a tu casta… asi que, te toca sufrir esa condena, la desesperacion, la angustia y el miedo mismo- Declaraba con una sonrtisa mostrando sus dientes blancos, su rostro mas palido que la nieve lo observaba con burla, con triunfo, esa clase de mirada que estaba acostumbrado cada que se adjudicaba la razón por cualquier cosa.

-Tu estas muerto maldito bastardo, ¡No te atrevas a llamar a Hermione asi!, sabes… Potter tenía razon, todos siempre tuvieron razon sobre ti, no fuiste mas que un patetico mestizo con aires de grandeza por la magia- Respiraba con furia. - Recurriste a los unicos que podrían aceptarte, y el tonto , ¡SI! Tonto de mi padre fue quien te acogió, y ahora todos los que te siguieron tienen que acostumbrarse a vivir en las sombras y con la puta deshonra que tu fomentaste- Draco estaba decidido a decirle todas las cosas que sentía, debía dscargar esa impotencia que había sentido durante tantos años al ver que el gran padre que tenía reverenciaba como un fanatico a aquel hombre que presumía de poder y gloria.

Voldemort tan solo se reía a carcajadas, mismas que resonaban en todo el juzgado del ministerio, disfrutaba en demasia el que alguien lo odira, pues pudiera aplicarse a un sentimiento hacia a el. Despues de divertirse un rato tan solo se observo que levantaba la mano derecha apuntando hacia el chico platinado. -Haganlo sufrir…- Decía en susurro mientras que los demantores rodeaban ahora al joven de uniforme a rayas, él tan solo los observaba muerto de miedo, lleno de angustia que su sola presencia provocaba.

El rostro horripilante de los espectros se acercaban centimentro a centimetro comenzando a tomar las ultimas alegrias y pocos recuerdos bonitos de su vida. Malfoy cerraba sus ojos sintiendo en carne propia el momento de la iniciación a mortifago. En su mente ahora se recreaba el momento exacto en el que su sangre fue tomada para vertirla en una copa de oro, las temperaturas extremas a los que eran sometidos con tal de ser dignos de seguir a su señor tenebroso. Tambien se encontró en su memoria la ocasión de la trágica muerte de su amigo Crabbe, el sentimiento de culpa aun estaba arraigado en su corazón a pesar de tanto tiempo ocultarlo bajo una máscara de fortaleza, de ego, de fango como el la llamaba. Poco a poco sentía que su vida se terminaba, se extinguía, su mente deseaba aferrarse al unico recuerdo feliz que tenía… el haber conocido a Hermione Granger..

-Hermione… Hermione… te amo… - Draco balbuceaba cuando en ese momento sintió caer del techo bastante agua, como si un maremoto hubiese penetrado la fortaleza subterranea del ministerio de magia; sintió la frialdad , pero pensaba que era mejor morir ahogado que torturado, pero algo extraño paso, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar.

-Despierta pedazo de mierda!— El platinado sintió la palma de una mano impactarse contra su mejilla derecha haciendo que se despertara bruscamente de ese terrible sueño que estaba teniendo; sus ojos grises observaban borrosamente la silueta de aquella persona que le habia regresado a la tierra, sus parpados estaban completamente abiertos para poder enfocar mucho mejor el panorama y cuando se dio cuenta observaba una recamara vacía donde algunos cuados de Bothero se dejaban apreciar tan coloridos pero a la vez desgastados por el tiempo; las paredes rusticas daban un poco de calor al ambiente pero se encontraban roídas seguramente por las ratas que acostumbran mordisquear lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

-Quie… Que quieres de mi..- Preguntaba el platinado escuchando una risotada sonora que se propagaba por cada rincon de esa habitación sonando tétrica y malévola, tan solo Draco frunció con dificultad el ceño para ver con mejor claridad a su atacante al que distinguió a la bervedad. -Goyle.. ¿Por qué carajos haces esto?, yo no mate a Crabbe- En ese instante recibía un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar inmediatamente; aquel enmascarado estaba lleno de rabia y no tenía contemplaciones cuando se trataba de su venganza.

-Tu lo mandaste a su muerte maldito desgraciado, pero sabes… te tengo reservado algo especial sobre tu asquerosa familia, una que jamás olvidarás y deseo que estes presente para que te deshagas por dentro como lo hizo mi amado Crabbe.- En ese instante Draco arqueo la ceja al escuchar la palabra "amado", pues ignoraba totalmente la relación que existía entre ellos.

-Tu y Crabbe… eran…-

-¡Vaya Malfoy hasta que muestras un poco de inteligencia!, siempre crei que eras un lento para entender lo que era obvio- El hombre enmascarado se volvía a acercar. -Era mi amante, mi amigo, era todo para mi y por tu maldita culpa ahora ni siquiera pude ver su cuerpo para llorar, y ves esto?- Se quitaba la mascara de cuero para mostrar la parte quemada, esa piel deformada a causa del fuego de la sala de los menesteres donde habia acudido para recibir la noticia de que el amor de su vida había perecido. El platinado tan solo contemplaba su cara sintiendose algo culpable por las circunstancias; quizá si hubiera desistido de atrapara a Potter sencillamente eso no estaría ocurriendo y sus amigos serpientes seguirían en el colegio.

-No te puedo devolver a Crabbe si a eso te refieres, además Potter tanto era enemigo mio como tuyo ¿Lo recuerdas?- Replicaba el ojigrís escuchando de nuevo la carcajada sonora de Goyle.

-No era nuestro enemigo pedazo de mierda, tu lo hiciste nuestro, por que tus malditas ideas y las de tu asqueroso padre era que teníamos que hacerle la vida imposible, pero Crabbe y yo ni siquiera lo tomabamos en cuenta, su vida nos era tan "inclusive" que hasta nos reiamos de ti a tus espaldas- Reia sonoramente el enmascarado mientras que Draco lo contemplaba; aquel chico tímido que había conocido en Hogwarts era muy diferente al que ahora lo tenía sometido, el dolor, la desesperación y la nostalgia de haber perdido a su ser amado lo habían endurecido sobremanera. No solo su aspecto fisico, sino que el interior se encotnraba atiborrado de veneno que él mismo había producido acomulandose en el hasta llegar el punto de casi explotar como un naipe de juegos.

-Entonces nunca fueron tan leales Crabbe, ni siquiera a sus padres que lucharon mano a mano con Voldemort para asegurar su maldito bienestar, ¡vaya que eres un cabron malagradecido!, pues quien sino yo … hizo que fueran siquiera tolerados en las reuniones, quien sino yo… soportaba su constante compulsión a la comida, quien sino yo… los protegía de todos los demás, por que de no haber estado con ustedes , oyelo bien. ¡Estarían sufriendo por maltrato de los demás!- Replicaba Draco mostrando las razones por las cuales el los protegía, pues a pesar de no quererlos siempre procuraba que los suyos fueran intocables.

-Te lo fuimos desgraciado, y a tal grado de callarnos muchisimas cosas que pasaben en tus narices para que no te perturbaras, nosotros fuimos los que comprendimos la puta responsabilidad con la que habias cargado, lo que Voldemort te quería obligar a hacer para que el se lavara las manos y solamente crear marionetas encapuchadas haciendo el trabajo sucio por él…- Hacía una pausa..—Y que hicieron los demás.. bueno, mejor que te lo digan tus queridos amigos Malfoy.- En ese instante aparecía Plumber llevando a los capturados a esa gran habitacion aventandolos contra la pared. Draco deseaba irsele a golpes pero con su condicion no podía hacer nada por el momento.

-Que conmovedor, una reunion de nuestra casa , ¿No les parece divertido?, disculparan la falta de bocadillos pero el expendio de gusanos quemadores cerro esta tarde- Goyle se burlaba observando a sus excompañeros que lo miraban con demasiada furia.

En ese instante tambien llevaron a Narcissa ante su presencia, el platinado abrió los ojos mucho mas deseando que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo; ella llevaba su vestido satinado algo sucio por su estancia en el calabozo asi como su peinado desarreglado acompañado de algunas ojeras que denotaban la falta de sueño a causa del cautiverio. Ella lo miró con ternura pudiendo respirar un poco mas ya que su hijo se encontraba a salvo, y aunque no era de la forma que esperaba por lo menos podía disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad ante el calvario que estaba llevando.

-Madre, ¡No te atrevas a tocarla hijo de perra!, me tienes a mi, dejala ir a ella- El platinado forcejeaba con las ataduras sin ningun éxito, pues lo habían amarrado de pies a cabeza quitándole su varita para que no tuviese la menor oportunidad de desatarse. La señora Malfoy con la mirada le imperaba que se calmara pues cualquier movimiento en falso podía resultar contraproducente, y al mismo tiempo Pansy , Theo y Blaise se miraban el uno al otro esperando que Draco no cometiera ninguna barbaridad.

Goyle caminaba alrededor de la habitacion contemplando el cuadro que había hecho; sus manos entrelazadas y enguantadas movían los pulgares circularmente para comenzar a hablar - Esto si que de verdad me conmueve Malfoy, ahora muestras sentimientos?, creo que te estas ablandando demasiado menudo cabrón,pero…- Levantaba su dedo moviendolo repetitivamente. -Te tengo una sorpresa preparada, pues, a estos hijos de puta les acabo de inyectar Veritaserum, asi que confesaran por su propia boca que tal leales son hacia a ti.

El enmascarado le ordeneba a Plumber que les quitara las mordazas para que pudieran hablar, al principio no desaaban decir ninguna palabra para no empeorar su condicion. Tambien era vergonzoso debido a que la señora Malfoy escucharía todas y cada una de aquellas cosas. Caminó con paso decidido clocandose al centro de todos ellos y comenzaba a elaborar las preguntas necesarias hasta que llegó el momento de seleccionar una de ellas.

-Theodore Nott, confidente de nuestro principe de casa- Volteaba hacia a el.- ¿Es cierto que te acostaste con Astoria Greengrass?- El trigueño deseaba qudarse afonico o que algo milagroso ocurriera pero sencillamente el efecto del veritaserum comenzaba a correr por sus venas para poder destilar por impulso la verdad.

-Si- Se limitaba a decir evitando ver al platinado quien lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Cuantas veces follaste con ella Nott, y dime desde cuando?- Theo se negaba a contestar pero era inevitable, tan solo cerraba los ojos para no observar el panorama ya que le ardía la cara de vergüenza ante su amigo, aquel a quien le habia mentido por mucho tiempo ocultando sus encuentros con la que se decía ser su prometida.

-Muchas, siempre que teníamos oportunidad buscabamos la forma de estar juntos, y eso fue desde quinto curso- El enmascarado volvía a soltar una risotada y Draco tan solo empuñaba la mano dandose cuenta de algo muy importante; las personas que creyo sus amigos en realidad no lo eran, lo habían traicionado y aunque no sintiera nada por Greengrass el solo hecho de pisar en terreno equivocado y ajeno era motivo de destierro.

-Esto se esta poniendo mejor que los Talk shows de Opra- El enmascarado se volvía a sentar escuhandose algunos sollozos de Pansy , eso fue el detonante para que la seleccionara a ella. -Pansy zorrita Parkinson, ¿Tu sabias que Astoria y el "pene caido" tenían sus encuentros?-

-Si si lo sabía-

-Desde cuando-

-Desde el quinto curso cuando Theo me lo confesó- Ella tambien cerraba sus ojos mientras que el platinado deseaba recriminarles por haberle ocultado todo aquello tan importante.

-Pansy, tu.. ¿Me engañaste?- Preguntaba a manera de reproche mientras que ella lo miraba de reojo no deseando verlo a la cara debido a la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando.

-No te queria decir por temor a que sacaras a Theo de nuestro circulo, Astoria es una golfa de eso no hay duda, pero el es tu amigo, el vivio enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo pero como tu eras tan egoista no te diste cuenta de eso verdad?- Preguntaba la chica con toda sinceridad, en cambio el platinado desviaba la mirada, se daba cuenta de que el ser el principe de Slytherin significaba no solo el triunfo de saberse el lider o quizá el conquistador empedernido que solía enredar a las chicas con su posicion, su clase, su status sino que la gente a su alrededor le mentía, desconfiaban de el, o en algunos casos lo repudiaban.

-Debiste decirme lo que pasaba aun asi no estuviera deacuerdo Pansy- Empuñaba de nueva cuenta sus manos que permanecían atadas.

-Draco perdoname hermano, yo queria decirtelo- Nott deseaba gritar por todo aquello pero sabia que de hacerlo podría darle mas espectaculo a Goyle quien estaba recargado ahora en la pared observando como se despedazaban sus compañeros de casa.

-Callate maldito bastardo!, asi me pagas todo lo que hice por ti, dandome una puñalada por la espalda?-

-Pero tu no la amas como yo, a ti siempre te imprtó lo que tu padre decia o te mandaba!- En ese momento el platinado se ponía serio para sostenerle de nuevo la mirada con furia, decepcion, pensaba que aquellos tres eran sus verdaderos amigos o alguien con los que podía contar. Mientras tanto el enmascarado continuaba con las risotadas sonoras levantandose de repente.

-Lo ves Malfoy, comprende que si alguien es culpabale de lo que ha pasado, de la basura en la que nos hemos convertido fue gracias a ti y a tu asquerosa familia- Mencionaba con suma ira escupiendo en la cara del chico quien todavía continuaba decepcionado por lo que había escuchado; pero en ese momento volvía a recordar las palabras de alguien que le había cambiado la vida en un corto tiempo, esa a quien había marginado por el solo hecho de no compartir sus ideas, su sangre, su estirpe.

-Cada quien es el arquitecto de su propio destino Goyle, y si para ti es mas facil culparme de la muerte de Crabbe en lugar de hacer algo por ti mismo superandote o cambiar de ciudad, de pueblo que cabrones se yo, entonces estas mas jodido de lo que yo estaba- Mencionaba con firmeza mientras que el enmascarado volvía a apuntarle con la varita al cuello.

-Años tratamos de alejarnos de ti y ¡Oh sorpresa!, siempre nos hostigabas con el odio que tu papi te había inculcado pero… -Se alejaba un poco volviendo al centro. - Oh vaya creo que ya llegó la sorpresa.- El hombre enmascarado reía a carcajadas mientras que en ese instante un hombre alto de anchos hombros, mirada girs oscura y cabellos rubio cenizo entraba altiva y triunfantemente ante todos los presentes.

Aquel joven lleno de odio, resentimiento, rencor a causa del pasado observaba a todos y cada uno mordiendo una manzana roja como era su costumbre o su insignia. Daba un largo suspiro sosteniendo aquella fruta mirando a su gran objetivo de aquel dia, la cosecha estaba a unos pasos de el, aquel hermano legitimo por el que su madre sufrió bejaciones, malos tratos y rechazos estaba amordazado y vulnerable. Draco lo miraba desconcertado, pues recordaba que había fotografías de su padre cuando era jóven que comparaba simetricamente al chico que tenía enfrente.

Pensaba al principio que se trataba de algun familiar perdido o probablemente un sobrino lejano de Lucius quien tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, pero las cosas eran diferentes, había un pasado, una historia que no le había sido revelada, aquel oscuro que tenía su padre respecto a su vida que decía ser tan pulcra, recatada y atada a las buenas costumbres de una sociedad donde el solo hecho de estornudar era motivo de tertulias y comentarios frivolos.

-Quien… eres tu..- Draco indicaba con seriedad observando al chico detenidamente. -Tu eres Connor Blake?, ¿Por qué tu aspecto es diferente?- Preguntaba el platinado observando la misma afición que tenía aquel detective por las manzanas; los demás se quedaban espectantes al ver la imagen casi identica de Lucius unos años mas joven, mas radiante, e incluso más perverso. Aquel joven volteo con el y arqueo la ceja, sonriendo se acuclillo para verlo detenidamente, para analizarlo, mirar aquellos ojos grises que parecían elaborados de plata y esa piel identica a la suya, ese cabello tan vivamente rubio acompañado de la expresion que a ambos los caracterizaba.

-Por fin estamos aquí… frente a frente- Decía en susurro haciendo una pausa. -Yo tambien soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy- En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos incluida Narcissa apezar de saberlo, en cambio el platinado solo se quedaba observando no dando credito a ninguna de las palabras que decia.

-Hola hermano- Le daba una mordida a la manzana nuevamente.


	38. Amando hasta el final

Draco aun seguia observando a aquel chico que tenía enfrente, sus facciones tan pareceidas , la furia contenida en esos orbes gris oscuro que caracterizaban al joven cuatro años mayor que el era lo que le intrigaba. La palabra "hermano" le caía como valde de agua helada no por la sorpresa de aquel hombre de la manzana, sino que alguna vez había platicado con Connor Blake sobre sus ganas que tenía de no haber sido hijo único.

-Yo no tengo hermanos…- El platinado fruncía el ceño un poco mirando posteriormente a su madre y dandose cuenta que tambien ella ignoraba toda esa situación. En ese instante Lucien se levantaba para mirarlos a ambos.

-Les contaré lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, veintitres años para ser exacto, aunque parece que fue ayer que aquel hombre que dio la semilla para mi nacimiento fuera uno de los más ricos y poderoso de este mundo - El joven miro al que habia llamado su hermano a los ojos mientras que este lo veía con furia, con odio por autonombrarse de esa manera. - Ahora no es mas que un triste despojo de si mismo, aunque creo que ya lo viste Draco- El rubio cenizo mordía su manzana.

-Mi padre no tuvo otra familia, tu solo quieres hacerte pasar por un Malfoy para sacar provecho, ¿Crees que no conozco a los de tu calaña?, ¿Crees que eres el unico que ha intentado ser hermano mio para poder exprimirnos la fortuna?, ¡ Ja ja ja!, no eres mas que un imbecil que solo se parece a el por mera casualidad- En ese instante Lucien cambio su expresión a uno de ira para posteriormente darle un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano menor. Draco deseaba estar desatado para despedazarle las entrañas a ese advenedizo, con sus propias manos ir directo a su yugular y desprender de sus ojos la ultima chispa de vida; pero sabía que no podía hacer nada en esa posición.

-Quitame las ataduras hijo de puta y veras como estamos en igualdad de condiciones.. "hermano"- El platinado aún con la ligera hinchazón en la quijada y la sangre cubriendo un poco sus dientes no apartaba esa mirada de triunfo que lo caracterizaba. Lucien solo volvió a sonreir dandole otro gope de la misma manera en la mejilla contraria, mismo que hizo que soltara algo de sangre manchando la pared de madera; Goyle quien estaba maravillado viendo la escena pensaba la forma adecuada de poder limpiar toda esa suciedad.

-Eso es por decir que mi madre es puta- Se reia un poco mas mientras caminaba hacia los lados para poder explicarles lo relacionado con su nacimiento. -Muy bien, ahora comencemos el Show, por que después de esto, hare de la vida de Lucius un infierno…- Apuntaba con la varita a la cabeza de Draco quien aun lo miraba con tremenda furia, Lucien tan solo sonreía al ver el triunfo obtenido en tan poco tiempo.

-Matando al hijo que tanto adora- El rubio cenizo esbozaba otra sonrisa mientras Narcissa gritaba desesperadamente; no sabía de donde habia salido aquel chico que aseguraba ser hijo de Lucius, ahora no importaba la infidelidad o la falta de respeto a su casa con haber ocultado esa relación, pues su hijo Draco estaba en peligro de nueva cuenta por las torpezas de su esposo, al que ahora comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dejalo Maldito!, si quieres ir por Lucius esta bien, pero dejanos en paz- Ella comentaba en sollozos mientras que aquel rubio cenizo quien tenia la varita apuntando a la cabeza de su hermano menor volteaba lentamente hacia a ella sonriendo con socarronería; caminaba lentamente hasta su sitio acuclillandose para poder sostener con su mano derecha el mentón de la mujer rubia, ésta lo rechazaba dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte ya que ganas de escupirle en la cara no le faltaban.

-Acaso no te das cuenta Narcisssa?- Hablaba en susurro con aquellos ojos ahora acuosos de gris oscuro, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo esperando que desistiera de aquella pantomima tan cruel y despiadada contra su hijo. -No es ni por ti ni por Draco, pues… también ustedes fueron victimas .. ¿Me explico?- Aquel joven no tenía expresion, pero sin embargo Goyle había soltado su risotada tan caracteristica quie habia logrado aturdir a Pansy y a Blaise.-

-Goyle…- Lucien volteo con el enmascarado. -Seria mucho pedir… ¡Que cerraras tu boca imbecil estoy hablando!- Se habia exasperado provocando con esto que el otro tan solo retrocediera un poco, no deseaba tenerlo como enemigo ya que le consideraba peligroso por los antecedentes que tenía. -Bien Narcissa…- Se volvió a acercar a ella.

-Como te iba diciendo, no nada personal, o al menos no contra ustedes.- Se levantaba para poder mirar al platinado que aun seguia hinchado por los puñetazos recibidos. -Draco, sabes… te he observado, eres tan identico a el, y por desgracia lo soy yo tambien, aquella forma de eludir los cabrones problemas y culpar a otros, reconozco que eso nos sale excelente- Reia un poco aquel joven. - Esa jodida manera de siempre quedar como el justo, el intachable, el maldito noble es algo que tanto tu como yo debimos haber aprendido definitivamente- Lucien se recargaba en el marco de la puerta observando a Malfoy.

-Tu nunca fuiste mejor que yo Draco, tu fracasaste, incluso en tu estupido … plan de secuestrar a Granger resultatste todo un perfecto imbécil- Reia un poco mas haciendo que Narcissa volteara hacia a él. - Si, asi como lo escuchas señora Malfoy, tu hijo, el legitimo principe de las serpientes fue el secuestrador de Hermione Granger, y debo admitir que nos diste guerra, casi lo lograbas-Volvía a reir con total sornaq sacando un cigarrillo para poder encednderlo, mientras tanto Goyle se levantaba de su lugar dirigiendose al ilegitimo.

-Sabes Lombardi, me siento.. conmovido por esta ridicula y patetica reunión familiar, pero creo que debemos reajustar algunas cosas del contrato- Comentaba tomando su carita para mirarla con soslayo girandola del mango un poco entre ellas. -Yo me quiero vengar de este hijo de la mierda y tu de Lucius asi que por que no me lo dejas a mi, yo me encargaría de la rata chica y tu de la rata grande- Fruncia el ceño desinteresadamente mirando a su socio mienrtas que este solo se colocaba la mano en el mentón para pensarlo detenidamente.

-Puede que tengas razón, aunque me hubiera gustado contarle a mi hermanito la historia de la infidelidad de nuestro padre,,.- Se adelantaba para posteriormente juguetear con su varita apuntando a todos los presentes, incluso provocaba encantamientos ligeros para poder amedrentarlos mas animosamente. -Hace mucho tiempo, una mujer comun y corriente llamada Clarisse Lombardi..- Comenzaba a relatar como si fuese una especie de diario personal; Narcissa y Draco quienes estaban escuchando con atención se observaban el uno al otro dandose cuenta de la cantidad de mentiras que ocultaba el jefe de familia, las multiples ocasiones que los obligaba a comportarse según la etiqueta, el rango, preservar la distinción a toda costa para demotrar que eran la familia modelo de todos los tiempos.

Clarisse Lombardi fue el nombre que más escucharon, sobretodo por la relación que habían tenido cuando el terminaba sus estudios de finanzas en Nueva York, tierra donde se conocieron teniendo un tórrido romance. Lucien relataba como si el mismo hubiese sido parte conciente de aquellos encuentros que tenían, como si fuese testigo del amor que se habían jurado ante una capilla modesta donde contrajeron nupcias a temprana edad.

-Clarisse Lombardi?- Preguntaba Draco. -Ese es el nombre de tu madre no?, ¿Acaso era una bruja americana que estudiaba con él?, ¿No sabía que mi padre estaba comprometido para casarse?- El chico miraba a Narcissa misma que se obligó a hablar al no tener alternativa.

-Mis padres y el señor Abraxas arreglaron nuestro matrimonio, hace diez y siete años mi familia aunque era de las mas acaudaladas estaba a punto de caer en bancarrota por las deudas con el departamento de impuestos que mi padre tenía- Ella suspiraba recordando aquellas epocas de su juventud donde no había más remedio que acatar las ordenes de sus progenitores, pues las ideas conservadoras y machistas arraigadas en esa familia eran una constante hasta para poder levantarse a primera hora de cada día. -Yo no lo conocía, solo en fotografías me lo habían presentado, y fue hasta una semana antes de nuestro casamiento cuando lo ví por primera vez, recién habia terminado su educación profesional y la boda ya estaba arreglada Draco… no fue… no fue por amor- Declaraba la señora Malfoy desviando la mirada rompiendo en lágrimas al recordar ese duro pasaje de su juventud.

Draco estaba escuchando la versión que su madre le daba, siempre había creido que sus padres eran el claro ejemplo de la moral, del amor y el poder al que el esperaría llegar algun día al tener la edad suficiente para poder dirigir el emporio Malfoy, o al menos, eso le habían hecho creer tan excelentemente que desde edad temprana se comportaba como su progenitor imitando hasta su forma de caminar por la casa. Narcissa por su lado no tenía mas remedio que contarle la verdad temiendo que aquel ilegitimo la supiera y se lo restregara en la cara haciendo mucho más grande el dolor y la decepcion.

-Madre…- Se limitaba a decir el chico empuñando las manos atadas por detrás deseando desaparecer para poder desahogarse, habían sido varias noticias en tan solo poco tiempo y no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de emociones encontradas, a decir verdad de ninguna.

-Contestando a tu pregunta Draco, no… No era una bruja, era una ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes?, si, una Muggle- En ese instante el platinado volteo asombrado haciendo con esto que el rubio cenizo riera con sorna. - No me digas que no sabias querido "hermanito", si, tu asqueroso padre, aquel que se decía ser partidario de los sangre limpia tuvo relaciones bastante acaloradas con una humana comun y corriente, con una sin magia, con alguien que en su mundito de cristal tan patetico consideraría inferior- Lucien camino para colocarse en medio tanto de Narcissa como de su hijo dejando a los demás sorprendidos por aquello que acababan de escuchar.

-No puede ser cierto, mi padre no haria…- En ese instante recibió otro puñetazo por parte de Lucien quien con ojos llenos de furia lo apuntaba con la varita haciendo que las mujeres ahí presentes soltaran un grito ahogado.

-Tu ignoras niño rico lo que tu padre es capaz de hacer, tanto es asi que no se tentaría la pasa arrugada que tiene por corazón para venderlos a ti y a tu madre ¿Recuerdas?- Lucien se acuclillaba esta vez hablando en susurro. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te designo la misión de matar a Dumbledore y que fracasaste?, si hubiera sido el cabron padre modelo hijo de puta que decía ser contigo no lo hubiera hecho como si fueses un maldito asesino- Draco sintió ganas de matarlo, de despedazarlo pero a la vez de soltar ese llanto que por el hecho de ser un Malfoy debía contener, ni una lagrima debía salir de sus ojos pues se lo había propuesto por mas que lo deseara, asi que solo apretó sus dientes hasta casi hacerlos rechinar debido a la impotencia que estaba experimentando.

-Si hubiese sido un padre modelo Draco… no te hubiera convertido en lo que eres y te alejaría de toda esa mierda de la que tanto el se vanagloriaba.- Se retiraba en ese momento obsrvandolo, se quedó un rato mas mirando sus ojos de color gris que deseaban gritar de desesperación, de frustracion, de ira, de coraje, pero sobre todo de tristeza y decepcion de quien tanto había admirado. -Que pasa Malfoy, estas tan cabronamente envenenado que no puedes siquiera llorar?, ¡Ja ja ja!, entonces concientes todo lo que aquel hijo de la mierda te ha hecho, pues bien, sigue asi pues cuando te largues al infierno niño rico, nos veremos alla- Lucien seguia mirandolo y el chico no tenia expresión alguna asi que tan solo se levantó.

-Relasio!.- Lucien apuntó al chico mientras que los demás gritaban pensando que había sido el mometno para la muerte del platinado. Draco en cambio no deseaba moverse ya que su mente estaba ocupada en todas y cada una de las viencias con su padre; desde su porte, su alcurnia, su clase, su estilo y hasta su forma de hablar era lo que tanto admiraba aquel chiquillo de cabellos rubios que observaba detrás de la puerta o sentado en un sillon mientras que él trabajaba. Se había antepuesto que cuando llegase a la edad adulta seguiría cada uno de sus pasos para poder superarlo, pues para Draco Malfoy su padre significaba poder, fuerza, omnipotencia, protección, ya que el amor lo tenía con su madre, asi que por ese lado se consideraba completo.

El pltatinado estaba ahora desatado mientras que el hombre enmascarado se levantaba sorprendido por la actitud que estaba tomando su socio, caminó hasta donde estaba apuntándolo con su varita. Draco estaba desarmado, debil, decepcionado pero no quitaba esa mirada retadora de su rostro, sus cabellos rubios humedecidos por el sudor se alborotaron un poco y sus manos estaban manchadas de mugre del piso donde estaba postrado. Lucien lo observó dandose golpecitos ligeros con la varita en la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor, solo esbozó una sonrisa hablando casi en susurro y acomodándose la camisa un poco..

-Dejame acabar con esta maldita rata Lombardi, he esperado tanto este momento que deseo hacerlo.- Replicaba el hombre de la mascara pudiendose apreciar algo de espumilla en su boca debido a la rabia y a las ganas de aniquilar al chico mientras éste no se atrevía a mirarlo, su expresión era taciturna, sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia a la nada y sus manos temblaban un poco debido a todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de su medio hermano.

-Tu deseo se hará realidad Goyle, pero…- En ese instante sacaba una varita de la bolsa de su pantalón misma que el platinado reconoció como suya. -Se batirán a un duelo, ¿Quieres matarlo?, matalo, pero será con lo que tu tienes, ¿Quieres vengar a tu novio?, será justamente, tendras la oportunidad de atacarlo como se debe pero sin cobardía, enfrenta tu maldito problema como un hombre- Lucien arrojaba la varita a los pies del platinado quien desconcertado dudaba en tomarla, observaba a los demás presentes quienes se sorprendian por la conducta de aquel rubio cenizo quien se cruzaba de brazos.

-Crucio Maxima!- Goyle lanzaba el primer ataque sorpresivamente impactando contra el pecho del platinado . -Perdon pero se me olvida la jodida etiqueta que tenemos que seguir en los duelos, además como una rata como tu no tiene honor , qué mas da los metodos que utilice verdad- El enmascarado sostenía su varita provocando dolor en aquel platinado quien se retorcia de dolor por el suelo. Draco tenía que actuar rapído o de lo contrario sería presa facil ante aquel tipo; tomaba su madero con seguridad pensando que no era momento de rendirse, pues si esa oportunidad se le había otorgado tendría que aprovecharla hasta llegar a las ultimas consecuencias.

Con las manos temblorosas pero habiendo firmeza en su agarre empuño la varita y la apuntó directamente a los pies pensando el hechizo defensivo infalible para ese mismo. -Levicorupus!- El hombre enmascarado perdió concentración observando que se colocaba con los pies arriba y la cabeza del lado inferior; deseaba realizar otro ataque pero Draco se le había adelantado llevandole ventaja . -Diffindo!- El rayo impacto en su pecho provocandole algunas fisuras logrando debilitarlo un poco.

-Sectucsempra!- Goyle atacaba nuevamente pero el platinado había realizado un Protego antes de que el rayo llegara a él; cabe mencionar que en el pasado tuvo una experiencia con aquel ataque asi que no lo desconocía del todo, aunque si sus efectos sangrientos.

-Aqua Sphera- Draco convocaba una burbuja de agua misma que aprisionaba el cuerpo de su contrincante quien luchaba por resistirse; solo se miraba que giraba sobre su propio eje mientras que el platinado no cambiaba su expresión; ahora mas que nunca no se tentaría el corazón para incluso matarlo, pues el solo hecho de privar de la libertad a su madre lo hacía digno de su odio. -Querías jugar Goyle, pues esta es mi forma de jugar- Pensaba al estar concentrado en esa esfera y poder debilitar lo más posible a su oponente.

-Daga Glacius- Aquella esfera de agua se separaba en grandes gotas para despues trasnformarse en conos puntiagudos que posteriormente fueron lanzados hacia el platinado mismo que comenzaba a retroceder un poco más; el espacio para el duelo no era el idoneo por lo que Narcissa y los demás capturados recogían sus piernas para evitar herirse ahora con el filo del hielo. -Yo.. tambien tengo mis trucos bajo la manga maldito perro, oh si.. el indeseable ahora indigente de tu padre nos enseñó eso… Viperafors!- Aquellas espadas de hielo se transformaban en cuatro cobras mortiferas y gigantezcas, los demás tan solo las miraban desconcertados de que el pudiera elaborar magia de ese nivel.

- Vipera ivanezca- El platinado atacaba a una haciendola desaparecer pero las otras dos que habían quedado le aprisionaron su cuerpo enroscandose rapidamente de pies a la cabeza. Lucien quien estaba mirando toda la escena tan solo arequeaba una ceja en señal de triunfo, jamás pensó medir la habilidad de su medio hermano de aquella manera.

-Ya basta por favor!- Imploraba Narcissa mientras que Draco la miraba de nueva cuenta.

-No madre… estoy harto que me consideren un cobarde por no librar mis propias batallas- Tomaba con furia su varita. -Ivanesca Maxima!- Decia con furia que todas las serpientes se esfumaban una a una dejandolo en libertad. -Avifors!- Apuntabal polvo que estaba quedando para posteriormente hacer otro encantamiento. -Relasio Murcielago- Una parvada de esa especia volvaba hasta llegar a donde estaba Goyle mismo que al intentar contrarrestar el embrujo soltaba su varita para poder lidiar con aquellos animales que le mordían gran parte de su cuerpo ocasionandole sangrados leves.

El platinado no lo quería lastimar pero tampoco sería presa facil para aquel sediento de venganza, pues ahora tenía que salvar tanto a su madre como a sus compañeros de casa que ya no consideraba sus amigos debido a las declaraciones que había escuchado ese dia gracias al veritaserum.

-Goyle, yo… no maté a Crabbe, el me siguió a la sala de los menesteres por su cuenta propia, lo mismo que paso con Blaise, simplemente fallamos y si no quieres entenderlo de esa manera ese es asunto tuyo.- Hacia una pausa arrojandole la varita cosa que a Lucien habia sorprendido, en cambio aquel enmascarado estaba lidiando para quitarse los murcielagos que estaban mordiendolo constantemente.

-Es tu oportunidad Draco, ¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez?- En ese instante Goyle volteaba hacia a Lucien con demasiada furia, no esperaba que su aliado estuviera sugieriendo esa idea.

-Eres un hijo de …- Replicaba el enmascarado pero el rubio cenizo solo chasqueaba la lengua en pausas colocando su mano un poco al frente.

-Yo te dije que te enregaría a Draco, mas no que pudieras matarlo verdad, ese es tu maldito problema, asi que si tu no tienes la inteligencia suficiente para enfrentarte a un duelo con el no es mi culpa o si?- Comenzaba a reirse un poco mientras que Draco volvía a mirar a su antiguo compañero, por primera vez niotaba la rabia contenida y el dolor que le había causado la muerte de su amante. Dio unos pasos al frente para seguir observandolo hasta qute tomaba una desición- Paremos esta pelea Goyle, deja ir a los demás y yo me quedare a pagar esa deuda contigo, si quieres mi vida la tendras, pero ellos son mi precio.- Decia con firmeza pero el otro hombre tan solo tomaba su varita y con un simple "finite" deshacía el encantamiento.

-No creas que no se lo que intentas hacer Malfoy, te he conocido desde que te escondías bajo la capa de tu padre cada vez que alguien te reprendía, asi que no me vengas con sandeces de ese tipo- Apuntaba de nuevo con su varita. -Este no es tu escenario Malfoy, pues haremos el recuento de todo lo pasado que te parece.. ¡Carpe Retractum!- Goyle realizaba un hechizo que retraía el cuerpo del platinado atrayendolo al suyo para poder al instante desaparecer a otro lucar.

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de oponer ninguna resistencia debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque asi que cuando pudo sentir que de nuevo sus organos estaban en su lugar había aparecido en un lugar parecido al de la sala de los menesteres. Ese sitio era lo mas parecido a una bibloteca, pues montañas de libros se encontraban apilados y desordenados a tal grado que era el escenario identico al del sitio donde todo había comenzado; al menos para Frederick Goyle. El platinado no lo habia encontrado por ningun lado asi que con la varita en ristre comenzaba a explorar el lugar colocandose detrás de una montaña de manuscritos para ser precavido y que el otro no lo tomara por sorpresa.

-Que te parece esto Malfoy- Se escuchaba la voz lejana de Goyle haciendo que el rubio platinado se detuviera para poder detectarlo. - A esto lo llamo… el regreso a la laguna azul…- Comenzaba a reir haciendo eco por todo el lugar a pesar de haber todos aquellos libros. - Patético titulo lo se, pero no me exijas imaginación cuando se tratará del sitio que será tu tumba, asi que te aconsejo que te prepares- Draco observaba claramente que una especie de luz se conjuntaba a lo lejos del pasillo de manuscritos de donde el andaba, esa misma comenzaba a acercarse un poco más produciendo un calor espeluznante parecido a aquella ocasión en la sala de los menesteres.

-Sorprendido?, pues yo no, dicen que al que a hierro mata a hierro muere, pero en tu caso sera exactamente… como Crabbe murió- Se escucaba de nuevo la risa mientras que el platinado se enocntraba con la varita en ristre en espera de que lo que fuere, se acercara un poco mas para combatirlo; sus cabellos comenzaban a destilar algo de sudor debido a lo sofocante del ambiente, sus manos a pesar de estar temblorosas no dejaban de aferrarse al madero hasta que por fin observó claramente una gran bola de fuego que consumía todo a su paso. Abrió los ojos y comenzaba a correr como podía para poder ocultarse de alguna forma, pero aquel mismo cobraba más fuerza conforme a todo lo que tocaba.

-Mira nada mas Malfoy, ahora el fuego esta clamando por tu cabeza, ahora ya no tienes a tus amiguitos que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti verdad?, pues asi se sintió el al estar obligado a complacer tu maldito capricho- Aquella voz volvía a escucharse mientras que el siniestro se adentraba por todos los recobecos de la biblioteca destruyendo cuanta pila de libros se encontrara, en cambio Draco debía idear un plan para poder escapar.

-Creo que no tienes escapatoria, asi que sería mejor no seguir luchando y afrontar tu destino como el supuesto hombre que eres- Continuaba diciendo al observar que Malfoy encontraba un lugar sin salida, el chico tan solo volteba para descubrir que el fuego se acercaba más y mas con el firme deseo de alcanzarlo y convertirlo en polvo.

-Tengo.. que hacer algo- Pensaba para si mismo sosteniendo su varita esperando el momento exacto en el que el siniestro llegase. En cambio Goyle desde donde quiera que estuviera disftuaba la escenografia, los efectos que había creado y sobre todo la desesperación de su ahora enemigo por no encontrar la salida que necesitaba, se limitaba a reir desesperadamente al sentir que había cobrado venganza por fin y que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano tanto en la captura de los otros Slytherin como el de humillarlo.

La biblioteca estaba casi cubierta por las llamas y el platinado intentaba encontrar a Goyle en cada rincón pero era inutil, las paredes tapizadas elegantemente se achicharraban al contacto con el fuego y los libros eran tragados por aquel mounstro centellante no dejando nada a su paso.

El Slytherin observaba que por cualquier lugar donde se le ocurría esconderse el fuego lo terminaría encontrando, asi que tendría que hacer algo. Recordaba aquella ocasión donde el hechizo Fiendfire era contrarrestado con fuego mimo, la unica diferencia que ese mismo elemento lo alimentaba para volverse más poderoso e implacable. Lo unico que le restaba hacer era solo una cosa, asi que tan solo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar algo relacionado con clases pasadas.

-Llegó tu fin Malfoy!- Se reía el enmascarado saliendo desde una puerta de donde había visto todo el panorama esperando a que el fuego terminara bajando de intensidad y contemplaba que la gran bola incandescente había cubierto todo el cuerpo de su enemigo. -Tu deuda conmigo esta saldada Malfoy, al fin conoceras el verdadero infierno que te mereces- Goyle juntaba sus manos solemnemente al ver que habia triunfado y que sus planes se habian realizado sin ningun error, quizá Lucien lo había hecho a proposito para que pudiese disfrutar de su venganza como se debía, poder hacerlo sufrir poco de lo mucho que Crabbe había soportado.

La mascara de Goyle brillaba un poco con la refraccón del fuego en ella, sus ojos miraban fijamente el ultimo sitio donde se había ocultado hasta que en ese momento alguien más irrumpía en la biblioteca; cristales de una ventana se rompían para dar el espacio a una silueta femenina, delgada, con curvas perfectas y una mirada de caramelo que se llenaba de lágrimas al darse cuenta que habia llegado demasiado tarde. El hombre de la mascara tan solo se sorprendió un poco soltando otra risotada sonora, pues aquello que estaba presenciando era la mejor forma de poder cerrar esa tarea que en el pasado se había adjudicado.

-Hermione Granger, ni mas ni menos la chica en cuestion en todo esto, ¿No me digas que veniste por tu asqueroso amante?- Goyle le mostraba el fuego donde había sido consumido mientras que ella tan solo lo miraba, esos ojos no reflejaban odio sino una profunda lástima por el enmascarado cosa que a éste le incomodó sobremanera.

-No… no puedo aceptar como es que alguien que decía albergar amor termine convirtiendose en un asesino- En ese instante el enmasacarado se ponía frente a ella con una mirada de furia.

-Callate maldita, tu no sabes lo que sufrí todo este tiempo al pensar que el hijo de puta que acaba de convertirse en cenizas nos habia provocado, por su maldita culpa Crabbe esta muerto, ¡Acaso no deberías tu agradecerme!- Le apuntaba con la varita sin tratar de hacerle daño. - Te tenia secuestrada Granger… yo hice que aquel elfo de mierda llegara a ti para que me pusiera al tanto de lo que hacía, de lo sometida que estabas, yo fui realmente quien te ayudó a soportar esa carga, y ahora he librado al mundo de una de las peores escorias jamás antes vistas, primero su padre, y ahora él- Suspiraba profundamente con furia mientras que la chica solo desviaba la mirada.

-Sabes Goyle… yo los vi a ti a Crabbe una vez, fue en cuarto año despues de la competencia de dragones en la copa de los tres magos recuerdas?- En ese instante el enmascarado arqueo una ceja.

-Si, lo recuerdo… pero a que carajos viene eso ahora, tu deberías largarte yo no tengo nada contra ti, incluso contra Potter- Replicaba Goyle, pero ella volvía a hablar interrumpiendolo.

-Eso lo se, y sabes por que me lo cayé?, pues por que yo quería que fueran felices, aunque no lo creas lo que ustedes hicieron año tras año conmigo al llamarme de tantas formas yo jamás lo utilizaría me explico, y ahora… ahora tu has matado al hombre… que.. al hombre que amo Goyle.- Hermione sostuvo su varita apuntandolo severamente, su mirada llena de furia al saber que su amado había muerto en aquellas llamas era una especie de bomba atomica la cual estallaría en cualquier momento.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de ese imbecil bueno para nada Granger, sabes.. te creí con mas inteligencia para seleccionar a los hombres, aunque a decir verdad no se que hacías con Weasley para empezar pero.. dentro de lo que cabe era mejor partido que ese hijo de perra de Malfoy- Arqueaba una ceja mientras que se escuchaba el crujir de la madera a causa del fuego, las cenizas incandescentes se elevaban en chispas pareciendo varias luciernagas en el aire.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Goyle, ¿Tu no decidiste de quien enamorarte o si?-

-No, pero al menos no elegi al equivocado, eso te pone en desventaja pero descuida, ahora no habra problema por que siga existiendo y tengas el riesgo que solo te embauque como a todas las de su casa, bueno no me sorprende , siempre fue muy habil con las mujeres- En ese momento la chica tenía la varita en ristre, a pesar de no haber esperanza recordaba el ultimo deseo de Draco que consistía en liberar a sus amigos de aquel captor.

-Donde estan Parkinson y los demás- Ella ponía su varita en ristre haciendo que el enmascarado soltara una risotada.

-No me digas que tu seras quien los salve Granger, ¡Si que te tomas en serio el papel de la heroína!, definitivamente la Juana de Arco de nuestro tiempo pero sabes que?, estoy cansado de los estupidos titulos nobiliarios asi que lo siento, tendras que morir tu tambien… Imperio!- Lanzaba la maldicion sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras que ella sintió derrepente algo parecido a la pesadez, su mente estaba apartada de su cuerpo mismo que ahora estaba caminando en contra de su voluntad. No podía hablar por mas que lo deseara, intentaba forzarse para tener algo de movilidad a pesar de estar caminando, en cambio Goyle con su varita conducía el cuerpo de la chica al filo del pasillo del segudo piso de la biblioteca.

-Puedo hacerlo parecer un suicidio Granger, arrojarte al fuego o provocar que te cortes con algo… que dilema- Volvia a reir apuntando la varita hacia el cuerpo de la castaña misma que no respondia de sí, pues ahora estaba bajo las ordenes de aquel captor sintiendo la desesperacion de querer deshacer el hechizo sin éxito alguno. La maldición Imperius era contundente y no tenía contraempbrujo, al menos no uno que se pudiera hacer en un mismo sin que otra persona interviniese.

Ella comenzaba a sudar frio pensando que sería su fin, ahora no vería más a sus amigos, a sus padres, pero estaba segura que le haría compañía a Draco en el más alla. Solo deseaba que alguien mas detuviera a Goyle y rescatara a los demás, incluso si se tratara de Cristal Parker podría sentirse satisfecha al darle un poco de ventaja. Sentía miedo, pues a pesar de haber estado tan cerca de las garras de la muerte la mayoria del tiempo la sensación era la misma o peor una más que la otra; no es facil dar ese paso para nadie, ni para un heroe que consagra su vida por los suyos.

-Creo que llegó el momento que te reunas con tu amado, pues si no me interesó Draco, quien le tenía cierta estima, tu no significas nada- El enmascarado miraba el fondo donde el fuego se estaba propagando para poder lanzarla, sus ojos se cerraban un poco, sus manos con firmeza tomaban el madero no sabiendo por que no le hacía daño. Podría lanzarla en ese instante y sus problemas estarían solucionados, se desharía de alguien que no le importaba pero algo en el lo hizo desistir. Dirigió su varita para el lado contrario e hizo que la castaña lo mirara, ella entre tanto se sentía aliviada pero a la vez la duda le consumía.

-Tu no tienes… la culpa Granger, ¡Largate y no te metas donde no te interesa!- Le gritaba colocandole la varita en ristre mientras ella sostenía la suya con sumo cuidado. Por algun motivo le daba lasitma el caso de Goyle, pero no justificaba las acciones que habia hecho para cobrar una venganza.

-Desiste de esto Goyle, esto.. no te devolverá a Crabbe, ahora que mataste a Draco, ¿Estas feliz?, ¿Te hizo sentir mejor?, ¿Qué de bueno obtuviste de todo esto?- Ella se acercaba lentamente. -Tu decias que no eran como el, pues te tengo noticias, eres peor de lo que una vez fue Draco Malfoy y todos aquellos a quienes tantos odias- Le replicaba con suavidad haciendo una resonancia en la conciencia del enmascarado quien se negaba a comprender que habia caido en el error que tanto rechazaba.

-Es un gran comienzo Granger, además el… obligó a Crabbe a entrar a esa camara, lo condujo a su muerte!-

-Y te has preguntado que fue lo que pasó en realidad Goyle?, Tu solo quieres ver la version de la historia que mas te conviene o la que crees que pasó- En ese momento ella se acercaba un poco. -Yo se que fue lo que ocurrió cuando nos persiguieron.- Se limitaba a decir.

-He dicho que te largues Granger- Imperaba el mientras que por el calor de la misma sala de libros se retiraba la mascara para dejar ver su piel chamuscada por esa ocasión; entre tanto la castaña tan solo lo miraba compasiva, pero tambien tenia en claro que aquel hombre había cometido crimenes y que no dudaría en matarla al cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro. -Esto… me lo hice allá, y sabes… no solo mi cara ahora es horrenda sino mi mismo corazón Granger, asi que largate y dejame hacer mi trabajo, deberías agradecerme el librarte de esa ponzoña- Imperaba el hombre retrocediendo con la varita levantada para evitar algun ataque sorpresa; lo hacía de espaldas fijando su vista en la de Hermione.

-Blaise y Malfoy emprendían retirada ese día, lo unico que recuerdo es ver a Harry trepando una de las montañas de libros acompañado de Ron- Suspiro- El que se regresó a ayudarlo voluntariamente fue precisamente Crabbe, nadie.. mató a nadie Goyle, ¿Acaso no sabes que cada uno es el arquitecto de su propio destino y dueño absoluto de su vida?- Ella hacía una pausa mientras el otro seguía retrocediendo. -Todos tenemos eleccion, entiende eso.. Crabbe siguio a Draco por que quería ayudarlo a atrapar a Harry no por que se lo hubiesen ordenado, la sala de los menesteres tenía un solo acceso de salida que no había tocado el fuego, era demasiado tarde para nosotros pero Blaise y Crabbe estaban a tiempo- En ese instante el chico volvía a usar su varita hiriendo el hombro de la chica sintiendose mas confundido que nunca, su cabeza giraba un poco negando aquella declaración.

-Callate Granger!, no me haras cambiar de opinion… - Se recuperaba pasado un segundo debido a su desorden mental y le volvió a sonreir.- Además Draco Malfoy esta muerto, ya no tendria caso que me contaras todo esto- Se quedaba dudoso pero después reia con sorna, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre y se acercaba a la chica para de nueva cuenta apuntarla con la varita. - Imper…- Antes de que lanzara el hechizo sintió que un rayo impactó contra su espalda haciendolo trastabillar hasta el barandal para voltearse hacia el fondo, soltó su varita misma que cayó al fuego incontenible y entre tanto la castaña observaba algo que la ponía feliz, era él, ese platinado testarudo con ojos grises de plata liquida que ahora la miraban con dulzura sin dejar aquel toque de socarronería que lo caracterizaba. Ella tan solo volvió a sonreir deseando llorar.

-Draco… pense que.-

-Shhh—El se colocaba un dedo en sus labios sonriendo—La hierba mala y la escoria nunca mueren, ¿Acaso dejaras de ser tan entrometida Granger?- Decia con suma tranquilidad mientras que el "ahora sin mascara" se sostenía como podía de los barrotes observando aquella escena con suma rabia. -No debiste venir, esto es peligroso.-

-Solo me entrometo en lo que me interesa Draco, y si piensas que te iba a dejar solo con todo esto estas equivocado- Ella le acariciaba la mejilla. -Lo haré hasta que comprendas que sin ti en mi vida estoy vacia- Le sonreia mientras que escuchaban alaridos desesperados por parte de Goyle quien intentaba subir sin éxito alguno, pues ya comenzaba a experimentar el calor en sus suelas caras. Hermione observó la escena e inmedietamente fue en su ayuda.

-Hermione que haces?-

-Evitando que muera, por que de ser asi te encerrarian en Azkaban culpandote de todo- Se apresuraba al filo del pasillo donde observaba las manos enguantadas de Goyle a punto de caer al vacío. Draco en cambio tenía sus dudas, no sabía con que nueva trastada iba a salir de repente. -Por cierto, ¿Cómo saliste del fuego?, Goyle me dijo que lograste caer y que habías muerto- Preguntaba antes de acuclillarse mientras que el platinado miraba a su antiguo amigo con profundo desprecio por haber atentado contra la vida de la chica.

-No me des tu compasión hijo de la mierda, ¡Enviame al fuego como hiciste con Crabbe!- Indicaba tosiendo un poco a causa de lo sofocado del ambiente de la biblioteca.

-Por mas que te lo merezcas no lo haré, por que yo… no soy un asesino, quiza sea un hijo de puta, un cabron, un egolatra, un presumido, un bravucón, pero acabar con la vida de nadie jamás- Decía con seriedad observando a Hermione con ternura . -Pude escapar gracias al encantamiento de esfera de agua, recorde que Fleur de la Cour lo utilizó con su dragon en la copa de los tres magos, supongo que si fue util contra el Fiendfire- Sonrió para si mismo asi como también la chica.

-Si caigo yo.. caeras conmigo hijo de perra!- En ese instante el chico utilizaba algo parecido a la magia manual provocando que el barandal se rompiera para despues tomar el pie de Draco y arrastrarlo con el al fuego. Hermione intentaba retenerlo pero era imposible debido a que los dos ahora se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias uno del otro. El platinado comenzaba a forcejear con Crabbe quien estaba intentando balancearlo para que perdiera el equilibrio mientras que la castaña tomaba su varita para poder lanzar un hechizo.

-Levicorpus!-Apuntaba al cuerpo de Draco mientras que el otro enmascarado tomaba la punta del pie de su enemigo haciendo que los dos colgaran flotando en el aire. Hermione en cambio tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder levantar a los dos sin dejar caer al otro, pues aquel encantamiento podía levantar bastante peso pero englobado en un solo cuerpo no en ambos. -Draco trata de acercarte al filo del pasillo- Ella le imperaba mientras que el otro joven de cara chamuscada impedia cualquier intento por que se salvara.

-No lo lograras, si caes caemos juntos he dicho-

-Callate pedazo de tonto ¿Qué no ves que podremos morir?, si quieres me matas llegando a piso pero aquí tragate tu orgullo- Draco hacía un esfuerzo incontenible para no caer asi que se balanceaba lo más que podía para poder tocarlo. Poco a poco y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Goyle por que se cayera, éste luchaba por poderse sostener hasta que por fin pudo colocar ambas manos por para sostener las de la castaña quien habia desistido de hacer el encantamiento para aplicarlo a su fuerza. Goyle seguía prendido en el pie del platinado mientras que este soltaba una mano de la de Hermione. -¡Draco que haces!-

-Ayudando a este imbecil- Decia con dificultad mientras que una de las manos sostenia la de Goyle. -Sostente fuerte- El platinado observaba a su antiguo amigo, y a pesar de haberle hecho bastantes cosas sabía que no era facil lidiar con su personalidad, lo más importante ahora era poder salvarle la vida. -Toma mi mano no seas tonto Goyle- Draco estaba realmente preocupado debido a que el chico no hacía ningun gesto, miraba al fuego como si estuviera familiarizado con el recordando a aquel que se le habia ido.

-Crees en la vida despues de la muerte Draco?- Preguntaba Goyle taciturno.

-No se a.. que te refieres , sostente- Indicaba el platiando pero no tenía respuesta.

-Quizá el… me este esperando y esta sea la puerta..—Sonreía para si mismo mientras que Hermione lo miraba con determinacion, no creía que aquel chico pensara en dejarse morir tan facilmente.

-No Goyle, no lo hagas, debe de haber una salida.. prometo que te ayudare con tu problema pero no..- Hermione trataba por todos los medios de salvarlo pero el tan solo los observaba a los dos cayendo a la cuenta de algo importante.

-Draco… Cuida de ella, por que cuando el amor llega debe de cuidarse… no… lo eches a perder.—Con una sonrisa en el rostro el chico soltaba el pie de Draco callendo hacia ese fuego incontenible que había provocado.

La castaña volvía a tomar con los dos brazos al platinado mismos que contemplaban la sonrisa de aquel chico del que su unico crimen había sido ocultar su amor ante la sociedad, pues no era que discriminaran el idilio entre dos hombres sino que ellos mismos no habian querido prepararse para salir a la luz y defender lo que tenían contra todo aquel que quisiera arrebatarselo. Ambos observaron que Goyle se desvanecía en el fuego, sin gritos, sin lamentos, pues parecía que habia esperado ese momento y de no haber sido de esa manera por lo menos aquel camino lo había hecho feliz, eternamente dichoso al morir de la misma manera que su amado Crabba, ahora ellos disfrutarían de su romance sin esconderse de nadie, pues cielo.. o infierno, sería un paraiso para ellos quienes creyeron su amor condenado por las sombras. Asi murió Goyle, amando hasta el final.


	39. Seis ojos de plata

Aun con la declaración que Crabbe le hizo en su lecho de muerte el semblante de Draco era totalmente decaído, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos que se desvanecían en el fuego recordando el momento exacto en el que su otro amigo había perecido en la sala de los menesteres. Hermione tan solo lo miraba interpretando su silencio como el mas profundo duelo de haber perdido a alguien querido; le recordaba la misma mirada a los familiares de los hereoes de guerra. Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy, todos en absoluto que derramaron sangre con tal de liberarse del yugo de Voldemort.

Decidió dejarlo solo con aquel dolor, pues por fin notaba que el platinado de ojos grises se reencontraba a si mismo, una especie de confrontación que hacía mucho tiempo le hacía falta. Notó enseguida que un par de lagrimas se derramaban a lo largo de sus mejillas haciendo que sus orbes de plata liquida se aguaran sobremanera fijando su mirada en uno de los cuadros que se postraban en la pared enmarcando aquel emblema que tanto habían adorado por muchos años.

El escudo de Slytherin , su alma matter.

Hermione pasaba saliva con dificultad y notaba la reacción que ahora esa serpiente enroscada provocaba en el chico que empuñaba sus manos en señal de impotencia debido a los recientes acontecimientos. El saber que uno de sus camaradas lo odiaba por la muerte de Goyle, el hecho de tener un medio hermano del cual conocía poco de su existencia… el saber que la mayoría de su vida fue una rotunda mentira rodeada de lujos, de dinero, de ego… de mierda reluciente que por mas adornada que estuviese no dejaba de ser precisamente eso.

-Draco… tu madre esta alla adentro, y todavía queda Lucien- La castaña apretaba sus labios uno contra otro reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarlo, pues sabía que ese momento en especial debía respetarlo.

-Hermione, tu debes regresar con tus padres, yo me encargare de esto, da parte a Azkaban y quiero que comentes todo lo que has visto aquí, deseo que Crystal Parker llegue y me entregue-

-Draco estas loco?, tu madre te necesita, no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que Crabbe fue quien capturó a Pansy y a los demás, no tomes una desición precipitada porfavor- Ella mencionaba tomandolo de la mano de forma desesperada, pero jamás había visto o presenciado esa mirada tan segura de si misma. El tan solo la miraba con determinación, a la vez con dulzura escuchando de su voz melodiosa la paz que habia encontrado con ese momento a solas con sus propios demonios.

-Hice mal al culpar a otros de mi mismo infierno, arrastré a mi madre a este lugar no teniendo la culpa de nada mas que de ser una mujer que se portaba a la jodida altura que un cabrón mentiroso como mi padre nos obligaba- Apretaba sus dientes enunciando aquella ultima oración arrastrada, con un deje de reproche hacia su progenitor que incluso hasta la misma Hermione temió y dio por bien sentado.

-No permitiré eso, tu no mereces eso Draco.

-Lo merezco Hermione!, ya es tiempo que tome al toro por los cuernos y enfrente el hecho que seguire siendo un claro ejemplo de oscuridad como mi padre se encargo de recordármelo desde el momento de mi iniciación a mortifago- El se arremangaba la camisa mostrando su marca tenebrosa que aún seguía claramente tatuada en su brazo izquierdo recordándole el deber como hijo y descendiente sangre pura y al cual se le obligaba a mantener el linaje que Voldemort abanderaba.

Hermione deseaba retenerlo, necesitaba saber que el platinado resultaría ileso de todo aquello pero en definitiva, las cosas serían peores si no se entregaba. Los dementores lo buscarían y estos a su vez no tendrían piedad alguna persiguiéndolo hasta el confín mas escondido sobre la tierra corriendo la misma suerte que Sirius Black cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Dio un largo suspiro y lo tomaba suavemente de la mano, aquella tan blanquecina como la nieve, como si tocara una pieza de porcelana pálida admirando su belleza.

-No… no te dejaré solo Draco- Acariciaba su rostro brindándole una sonrisa dulce, tierna, llena de bondad mientras el solo sonreía un poco mostrando aquel brillo especial que solo Hermione Granger había podido sacar de el después incluso de las humillaciones que le daba. –Enfrentaré contigo esto, si he de testificar e incluso mentir lo haré, pero no te condenarán a Azkaban, pero no me pidas que regrese- Señalaba el lugar donde los demás se encontraban todavía capturados.

-Nos necesitan, además… no dejaré al amor de mi vida con todo esto- Ella sonreía.

-El amor de tu vida?, pensé que era Potter.

-No se que me pasó con él, no entiendo como pude llegarme a confundir demasiado por alguien que de sobra sabía no podía ver mas alla de la amistad.- Ella seguía acariciando su rostro, se acercaba lentamente para tocar sus labios con los suyos experimentando esa electricidad como en la primera vez. Recordaba el instante que de recién la tomaba en esa mansión de Estocolmo rodeándola por la cintura para cerrar sus ojos y darle un beso apasionado, tierno, lleno de todos los sentimientos encontrados y que se llevaban reprimiendo incluso desde mucho tiempo.

-Crucio—

Una voz interrumpía tan romantico encuentro pues un rayo de color rojo salía disparado impactándose en la espalda del platinado provocando con esto que cayera al piso retorciéndose de dolor. Hermione abría los ojos tomando la nueva varita que ahora le pertenecía pero antes de intentar siquiera cualquier cosa también lograba ser atacada por ese rayo haciéndola caer y desvanecerse poco a poco en el piso. Tan solo miraba a Draco quien ahora caía desmayado a causa de la tortura de la magia oscura cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta perder la conciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione abría lentamente los ojos escuchando algunos quejidos de una chica que a lo lejos seguramente estaba incomoda por una posición obligada, a la vez, las cadenas que se arrastraban hiceron que la chica recobrara despacio la conciencia mirando a su alrededor. Se sorprendió estar en una especie de calabozo húmedo donde dos celdas resguardaban a tres prisioneros. Una señora mayor que conocía a la perfección y que a pesar de no haber platicado o sostenido una conversación con ella en el pasado le parecía imponente. Una chica de cabellos color chocolate y ojos almendrados que cerraba lentamente los ojos seguramente por el cansancio; llevaba aún el uniforme del colegio Hogwarts, pero éste se encontraba desgastado, sucio, húmedo a causa del mugriento piso donde se postraba.

Tambien Theodore Nott yacía recostado y sin fuerza alguna, pues su cuerpo estaba marcado con algunos cortes en forma de latigazos y su frente manchada de sangre era producto de la tortura del que fue objeto. Ella abría más los ojos notando que se encontraba atada de pies y manos verticalmente sobre una base de madera; su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros cubriendo su busto y sus piernas ligeramente separadas no podían moverse del todo.

-Accio varita…- Ella indicaba en voz lánguida pero en ese instante un hombre rubio cenizo de ojos color gris oscuro llegaba caminando lentamente haciendo sonar sus pasos, esos mocasines negros que por casualidad eran del gusto de los Malfoy. Hermione lo sabía ya que Draco usaba los mismos cuando la capturo en el colegio para llevarla a Estocolmo.

-Es inútil Hermione, si buscabas esto me temo que no ira a ti.. acabo de desarmarte- Sonreía como nunca mostrando sus aperlados dientes acercándose a ella poco a poco hasta llegar a unos centímetros de ella. La miraba de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja sin dejar de sostener la sonrisa para despues soltar un suspiro lento. La castaña solo lo miraba con desprecio buscando también al platinado, pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado.

-Que le has hecho a Draco maldito.- Ella intentaba safarse pero era imposible, las amarras estaban sujetadas con magia y solo con otro conjuro podía liberarse.

-No he hecho nada preciosa, además, no le haría daño a su novia- Acariciaba con la punta de la varita la mejilla de la chica pero ella en cambio le respondía con un escupitajo que impactó a su frente.

-Dejame cerdo asqueroso.- Le replicaba y el tan solo se limpiaba para despues mirarla e impactarle una bofetada en la cara que hizo que sus cabellos castaños se pegaran a sus mejillas.

-No cabe duda que mi hermano sabe escoger bien a las mujeres- Se alejaba- Tu noviecito está bien Hermione, aunque debo decirte que tienes temple, gallardía—El chico suspiraba hondamente- Me recuerdas a alguien que en el pasado amé.

-Por que lo haces Lucien… Draco no tiene la culpa de la vida que te tocó vivir.- Replicaba la chica.

-Pero alguien tiene que ser culpable Hermione, y que crees… mi hermanito es el perfecto candidato para eso- Miraba a Narcissa que no dejaba de sollozar preguntándose también si Draco estaba vivo, pues tampoco lo miraba por ningún lado por mas que volteara.

-El tuvo una vida llena de lujos, lo tuvo todo y yo solo vivi con la estampa de ser el bastardo de los Malfoy, el que nació fuera del matrimonio, el producto de una mujer que entregó su vida a un cerdo millonario que la abandonó junto a las promesas que le hizo para casarse- El apretaba sus dientes sin dejar la sonrisa característica, pero en ese instante la castaña comprendió que le pasaba lo mismo que al platinado. Ambos sufrían a su manera, Draco por tener a un padre que cometió bajezas contra su familia y Lucien por carecer de uno a su lado. Los dos a su forma particular, buscaban culpables en otras personas en lugar de redimirse y levantarse por su propia cuenta.

-Puedo comprender tu soledad Lucien, puedo entender que odies a Lucius por abandonarte, por abandonar a tu madre- Postraba sus ojos miel en los grises oscuro del chico que solo era un poco mayor a Draco, eran casi parecidos pero podría jurar que él en especial era el mas parecido al magnate Malfoy.

-Clarisse se entregó enamorada, tu fuiste producto de ese amor, jamás fuiste un bastardo para ella, no lo fuiste- El rubio cenizo se sorprendía un poco, no sabia que esa chica conociera un poco siquiera su historia.

-Como es que sabes eso.

-Lo se… por que leí las cartas de Clarisse, leí su historia en… la mansión de Estocolmo donde Draco me tenía pri…. Oh demonios- la castaña miraba de reojo a Narcisa quien tarde o teprano debía enterarse de lo que su hijo había cometido contra su persona. La señora de mediana edad solo abría los ojos no dando crédito a las palabras de una chica a la que hasta hace unos meses consideraría impura. Ahora con los acontecimientos y la postguerra, esos conceptos se evaporaban e incluso se modificaban.

-¡Que declaración!- El rubio cenizo alzaba los brazos mirando a sus demás prisioneros y en especial a Narcissa, madre de Draco quien solo negaba con la cabeza. –Tienes algo que decir?, ¿Decirle a ella?- Señalaba a la castaña sin dejar de mirar a la señora de mediana edad. En cambio ella solo colocaba especial cuidado en la chica que sometida apretaba sus labios para no decir otra palabra, pues cada una de ellas eran mortales para una madre que creía que su hijo estaba estudiando con regularidad en el colegio, mientras por otro lado tenia privada de la libertad a una persona. No deseaba reconocer que Draco, había salido idéntico a Lucius, simplemente, lo anhelaba negar.

-No es cierto … señora Malfoy… yo … yo seduje a Draco, yo, soy una sangre sucia … recuerda?, deseaba vengarme- Hermione mentía para que ella conservara la imagen de su hijo diferente a la de su esposo, prefería enlodar su reputación y su nombre con tal de hacer que ella viviese en aquel castillo de perfección que la aristocracia le habia enseñado. Narcissa en cambio solo sonrió con dulzura reconociendo un brillo especial en los ojos de la chica, y a pesar del cansancio, la tortura, el dolor en sus muñecas y articulaciones ´se notaba.

-Hermione Granger… ¿Tu amas a mi hijo verdad?, ¿Te has… enamorado de Draco?, a pesar de no tener dinero… lujos, y nuestra… ruina—Preguntaba la señora de mediana edad a la castaña quien con ojos acuosos se rendía, no podía seguir con esa mentira. Solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza aceptando lo obvio; se habia enamorado de Draco.

Narcissa solo sonrio con dulzura- Sabes… conoci muchas chicas que perseguían a mi hijo por su dinero… pero ninguna tenia esa mirada- La madre del platinado sonreía completamente, pues era evidente que daba su aprobación para que su hijo tuviese algo con aquella chica valiente que se atrevía a dar su vida por el ser que amaba. No cualquiera tendría el coraje para escupir a su agresor tan deliberadamente como ella lo habia hecho.

-Es un testarudo… pero no es malo.- La castaña decía débilmente.

-Y un menudo cabezota… -Indicaba Narcissa.

-Oh si , bueno, dejemos la telenovela para despues, me da gusto que reconocieses eso Narcissa, pero te recuerdo enla situación precaria en la que te encuentras.- Mencionaba Lucien acuclillándose a la señora para tomarla de las mejillas y apretarlas un poco.

Se levanto caminando al extremo contrario de la mazmorra donde hacia bajar una cadena donde el platinado se encontraba desmayado todavía. Sus sudor pegaba sus cabellos platinados a su frente y su piel estaba algo raspada por los forcejeos que tuvo con Crabbe en el recibidor que ahora estaba casi rostizado. Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, esos orbes de plata liquida que miraban un poco débil a la castaña deseando safarse de sus amarras notando que era imposible.

-Lucien, bastardo de mierda, cuando salga de aquí… sabras de que esta hecho un verdadero Malfoy- Indicaba con seriedad, contundente en cada una de sus palabras a pesar de estar atado de pies y manos. Observaba a su madre quien todavía lo miraba con preocupación, con ternura, como solo una madre podía ver a su hijo. El rubio cenizo notaba esa conexión sintiendo que se le retorcían las tripas al recordar que la suya estaba muerta, asi que lanzaba un crucio que impactó al pecho del platinado riéndose como un loco desquiciado.

-Aghh!- Draco se quejaba y Hermione gritaba fuertemente deseando que lo liberase.

-Ya basta!, ¡Dejalo en paz Lucien porfavor!, ¡Es tu hermano!- La castaña gritaba y al momento el rubio cenizo detenía la tortura para apuntarla con la varita y sonreir.

-Mi venganza no es contra él Hermione- Sonreía con tranquilidad- Sino con Lucius, asi que si mato a mi querido hermano… el sufrirá lo mismo que yo cuando perdi a mi madre y sobre todo el hecho de acusarme por haberla asesinado- Volvía a producir el Crucio esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

Draco sentía que cada órgano de su ser chocaba uno contra otro produciéndole el mas grande de los tormentos; se movía constantemente tratando de mitigar el suplicio pero de una y otra forma el rayo lograba penetrar cada fibra como si se tratara de agua misma entrando por los poros. Narcissa solo lloraba e intentaba gritar pero el dolor de una madre es tan inmenso que solo el silencio era el mejor aliciente, tan solo esperaba que su hijo no fuese asesinado y rogaba por que sacara la fuerza necesaria para poder soportar todo aquello que consideraba un castigo.

-Para… porfavor para.. te doy mi vida a cambio de la suya Lucien, pero no mates a mi hijo, te lo suplico- Narcissa con el corazón y lagrimas en la mano escurriendo como si fuera una fuente rogaba al rubio cenizo que se detuviera.

-Lucien, no lo hagas… Draco no te conocía, no tenia nada que ver, también a el le mintieron, lo engañaron, Lucius lo engaño como a tu madre, como a Narcissa- Hermione suplicaba como si con esto pudiese hacer entrar en razón al rubio cenizo pero observaba que no detenia el ataque. El platinado se retorcía de dolor pensando que en cualquier momento sería su fin, aquel que estaba destinado y del cual se consideraba merecedor debido a las atrocidades cometidas.

-Matame… a fin de cuentas… estoy muerto… ¡Anda Lucien!, yo también vere desde el infierno a mi padre sufrir por esto, por mentirnos a ambos, por hacerme creer que tenía la jodida vida perfecta, por hacerme creer… que en verdad yo valia algo- Draco miraba con desden y debilidad al rubio cenizo quien detenía el rayo.

Lucien paraba la agresión por un momento para pensar en un hecho particular, aquella en la que encontraba a su madre sin vida en el apartamento de Nueva York donde vivían. Hacía memoria sobre la mujer que le dio la vida y que lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo.

-Tienes razón Draco… tu no tienes la culpa.. la tiene el pero…- Lucien comenzaba a derramar un par de lagrimas sosteniendo su varita mirándola como si esta le recordara a Clarisse, pues efectivamente aquel madero era el mismo que ella le habia comprado en su ingreso al colegio de magia Durmstrang, donde Lucius lo registraría como uno de sus "sobrinos". La mirada gris oscura se empañaba por el agua que producía el cuenco de sus ojos y la sellaba cerrándolos para caer al piso como si fuese un recuerdo desperdiciado. –Pero el tiene que sufrir… ¡Yo no mate a mi madre!—Apuntaba desesperadamente a Narcissa.

-Tu matarías a tu madre Draco!, ¿Por gusto lo harías?-

-Jamás la tocaría, es lo mas sagrado que … tengo.—Declaraba el platinado con toda seguridad haciendo que la castaña sintiera admiración por el nuevo Draco que enfrentaba la situación como un verdadero hombre.

-Yo… habia regresado de unos negocios en el mercado negro- Lo miraba aun con sus lagrimas- Compraría una casa para los dos, viviríamos desahogados y lograría terminar el colegio de magia como ella quería- Suspiraba un poco limpiándose al recordar ese pasaje- Subi las escaleras emocionado para darle la noticia, pero también… tenia el dinero en las manos para comenzar una jodida nueva vida—Cerraba sus ojos.

-Que equivocado estaba- Se lamentaba.

-Ahí la encontré- Hacía una pausa sosteniendo la varita como si eso efectivamente le recordara a su madre. –Tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, se miraba hermosa aun sin vida, sin alma, ese cuerpo vacío fue el que me trajo hasta este mundo Draco, tal vez… tu no lo comprenderías por que tienes viva a la tuya… pero yo… despues de su muerte no tenía nada.

Draco lo miraba con debilidad, sentía empatía por aquel chico unos años mayor que el y lo observaba lamentándose esa gran pérdida considerando que de pasarle lo mismo simplemente se volvería loco. Comprendía de la misma manera que sus problemas de "falta de gloria", de "ego derrotado" eran unas tonterías a comparación de la perdida de un ser querido como lo habían sufrido los demás. Miraba a Hermione quien respiraba lentamente para calmarse recordando la ocasión que le mencionaba sobre los héroes de guerra; aquellos quienes habían perecido en ella dejando a sus familiares deshechos, y por primera vez pudo sentir su dolor, su angustia, sus ganas de tirar la toalla.

-No te culpes… por algo que no hiciste.. aun si mi padre es quien te acusa- El platinado decía suavemente sin perder el orgullo, el ímpetu, el porte que caracterizaba a un Malfoy educado y forjado con los estatutos de tan prestigiosa familia.

-Desde que supe de el… solo quiero hacerle pagar Draco y …- Se acercaba para apuntar de nuevo su cara. Hermione y Narcissa volvían a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que ahora el chico estaría perdido, pues la desesperación , la locura y sobre todo la venganza siempre iban de la mano.

-Lucien porfavor…- Hermione suplicaba.

-Depulso- Lucien apuntaba a las cadenas que aprisionaban al chico para poder liberarlo. Este cayó al piso aún débil a causa de los maleficios torturadores que habia soltado sobre él, en cambio el rubio cenizo solo se acuclillaba para sonreir un poco.

-Draco… la charla que tuvimos era sincera viejo… de ser otra jodida circunstancia me hubiera encantado tener un hermano menor a quien joderle la vida y frustrarle su adolescencia.- En ese instante el platinado se sintió feliz, pues algo en el le indicaba que se habían conectado desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron. Esa noche en el bar cabeza de puerco en el cual bebieron y comieron les servía para departir, conocerse, saber uno del otro. De ser realmente lo que eran… hermanos de sangre.

-Lo mismo digo… menudo cabrón.- Ambos se levantaban mirándose detenidamente, los ojos grises, unos claros y otros oscuros se confrontaban por primera vez. Lucien le acercaba su varita haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo justo es… que tengamos una pelea justa- Lucien indicaba sonriendo aun con la lagrima en su mejilla. Mientras tanto la castaña lo miraba sorprendida, pues pensaba que se habían arreglado las cosas con la declaración, pero cayó a la cuenta que aún la cuenta no quedaba saldada. Lucien buscaría su venganza a como diera lugar y por lo tanto tendría que luchar por el honor de su familia; en este caso su madre.

Draco por su parte comprendía ese hecho y haría lo mismo por la suya, pues como legitimo de los Malfoy respetaría el estatuto de sus antepasados. Narcissa quien los miraba solo suspiraba apretando los labios y frotándose las manos resignándose al duelo que tendrían en unos minutos, mientras tanto la castaña buscaba respuestas en ella, asi que decidió contestar esa duda que circulaba en su cabeza.

-Hermione… Los Malfoy, defienden su honor aun a costa de su propia sangre- Suspiraba- Cuando un Malfoy sufre una afrenta directamente, éste debe responder en un duelo a muerte, incluso mi marido se enfrentó a algunos de sus primos.

-Pero que paso con ellos…- Preguntaba Hermione despacio y los demás que se encontraban en la sala habían escuchado antes sobre los lineamientos de esa familia. Del código de honor que aún conservaban como parte de su naturaleza para preservar el buen nombre y la sangre mágica.

-Murieron… Lucius los derrotó- La señora miraba expectante a lo que ocurriría.

-No… No deben pelear… Lucien, Draco por favor, ¿Esa es la forma en la que arreglaran las cosas?... ¿Muriendo?... Demostrando lo machos que son en el campo de batalla?... – Ella se dirigía al rubio cenizo—Crees que Clarisse querría que murieras?, y tu Draco, ¿Crees que tu madre estará feliz enterrándote?- La chica no encontraba la manera en la cual podría arreglar las cosas, asi que tan solo intentaba llamar su varita para detener la barbarie, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás.

-Hermione—Indicaba Draco—Es la forma en la que un Malfoy defiende su honor, asi que al yo saber sobre la existencia de un hijo ilegitimo es mi deber preservar el nombre y el apellido… esto es un juramento… inquebrantable.

-No… no puede ser.. debe haber una manera de evitarlo por favor Draco entra en razón-

-Tu conoces las reglas Hermione, no se puede burlar a la magia.

Lucien empuñaba su varita para colocarla a un lado suyo esperando a que su medio hermano hiciera la respectiva reverencia para comenzar el duelo. Sería en ese instante el final de uno de los hermanos Malfoy, el ilegitimo defendiendo el lugar que le correspondía y el que era reconocido debía preservar el honor de la famila, incluso el de Narcissa.

-Comencemos entonces.- Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar a realizar magia cuando en ese instante escuchaban una voz que todo el mundo reconocía , pues se trataba nada mas y nada menos que la del mayor de los platinados. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, padre de ambos y por consiguiente se encontraba tomando su varita apuntando a ambos.

-Lu… Lucius- Narcissa observaba a su esposo bastante demacrado por el tiempo, las arrugas de los ojos comenzaban a pronunciarse y hundirse por ellos mismos y el cabello que alguna vez fue sedoso, platinado como si se trataran de hilos finamente elaborados ahora estaban hechos un desastre. El hombre se acercaba a ambos chicos mirándolos detenidamente, eran sus hijos, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre… sabia lo que estaban a punto de hacer asi que sencillamente no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

-Lucien!- Gritaba con todo lo que podía.

-Hola… Padre- En sarcasmo mencionaba el rubio cenizo dándole la espalda a su medio hermano para confrontar a su mayor objetivo.

-Yo entro en lugar de Draco, como mayor de los Malfoy legitimos exclyo a mi hijo menor para este combate, asi que tomare su sitio y recobraré el honor que nos pertenece.- En ese instante Narcissa sintió un alivio al saber que su hijo estaría a salvo, pero por otro lado le preocupaba su marido, pues no era precisamente un cambio que considerara satisfactorio.

Draco miraba a su padre bastante sorprendido, no apartaba la mirada de Lucien quien sin expresión alguna estaba decidido a combatir contra su propio progenitor. Su corazón latió fuerte, bastante, de una manera indescriptible llenándose de miedo, de preocupación, de terror, de tristeza al saber que ahora las cosas habían tomado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Hermione aún seguía expectante a lo que sucediera.

-Que justo eres Padre- Replicaba el platinado colocándose al mismo nivel que Lucien –Ahora resulta que das tu asquerosa cara por mi no es cierto?

-Draco ya basta, es tu padre!- Narcissa imperaba y Hermione la apoyaba, pues por mucho que hubiese mentido aun era el ser que le dio la vida, y ese hecho lo hacía digno aunque fuese de un gramo de respeto, pero el platinado no cambiaba su postura.

-Por que no la das por Lucien y combates contra mi?, ¿Por qué he de ser yo el que elijas para todo?-

-Draco… porfavor… apártate.

-No Padre!- Gritaba el platinado con todas sus fuerzas- Tu… hiciste sufrir a su madre, los abandonaste a su suerte, te acostaste con ella y le prometiste todo, ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido yo?, ¡Que tal si yo hubiese sido el ilegitimo!, ¿Acaso el no … es tu hijo?- Indicaba El platinado y en ese instante Lucien lo miraba con detenimiento.

-No necesito que te metas por mi Draco… se cuidarme solo, y el me debe el honor y reputación de mi madre, pues piensa… que yo la maté.- En ese instante suspiraba un poco y empuñaba con mayor fueza su varita. Lucius tan solo desviaba la mirada, pues tenia en las manos un frasco con un pensamiento, mismo que consulto en un pensadero y que era perteneciente de Clarisse, madre de Lucien. Lo mostraba para que lo mirase y en ese instante el semblante del chico cambiaba.

-Se que no la mataste… pero se… quien lo hizo, asi que despues de esto querras recuperar tu honor, y yo estoy dispuesto a sacar la casta por el apellido Malfoy- Indicaba poniendo en ristre su varita, pero en cambio la madre de Draco solo lo miraba con inquisitez.

-Quien mató a la madre de Lucien?- Indicaba la señora- ¡Contesta de una puta vez malnacido!- Ella habia llegado al limite de sus estribos sorprendiendo demasiado a la castaña quien no habia escuchado palabras tan fuertes y poderosas de ella. Lucius en cambio solo la miraba a los ojos sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por las acciones del pasado, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que revelar la verdad.

-Tu… tu hermana Narcissa-

-Bellatrix?- Pretuntaba ella observando que el hombre platinado asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ella sabia de mis encuentros con Clarisse, pero no la buscaba a ella, buscaba a Lucien, asi que cuando la encontró ella negó haber tenido un hijo, y por ende… le borre la memoria al respecto para que ignorara su existencia… es por eso que Lucien ha vivido, su madre se sacrificó por el—El hombre platinado reconocía débilmente, la culpa lo carcomía en lo mas profundo de su ser y mientras tanto el chico rubio cenizo solo colocaba su varita en posición de combate.

-Lucien no tienes que hacer esto, yo… yo luchare con tigo, no quiero.. no quiero…

-Draco—Mencionaba el rubio cenizo a su hermano menor—Tu harías lo mismo por tu familia, este hijo de puta mancilló a mi madre, y tu tía… fue quien acabó con ella- El chico comenzaba a sentir la voz quebrada producto de los sentimientos encontrados que ahora corrían por su torrente sanguíneo. –Debo recuperar su honor y hacer eso por su memoria.

-No Lucien, no lo hagas… -Draco replicaba pero era demasiado tarde, aquellos dos se batirían a duelo por el honor de sus familias.

Ahora los seis ojos grises se miraban unos a otros esperando el primer movimiento, cualquier paso en falso desataría una lucha; Lucius combatiría contra su hijo mayor Lucien mientras que Draco haría lo indecible para que no se mataran, algo le decía que no debía permitir aquella pelea a la que consideraba como innecesaria y bárbara. Hermione deseaba desatarse pero las amarras aún seguían tan fijas y fuertes como cuando fueron atadas al principio.

-Defiendete maldito.

-Eso haré.- Respondia Lucius colocando su varita a un lado para poder tener mayor agilidad en el duelo.

-Uno de los dos… debe morir.- Espetaba Lucien.

-Efectivamente, pero te advierto que ese no seré yo.

-No estes tan seguro.. ¡Rictucsempra!- El rubio cenizo daba el primer ataque a lo que el platinado padre solo se dirigía a otro de los lugares para moverse. Le resultaba imposible poder controlar sus desapariciones ya que no tenía mucha practica desde la ultima vez que se había enfrentado a alguien. En ese instante una serie de rayos se hacían aparecer en el lugar logrando liberar a los que estaban capturados.

Pansy, Theo, Zabinni, Narcissa y Hermione fueron liberados de sus amarras para poder tocar tierra; no sabían de donde provenía esa energía pero de lo que estaban seguros era que tenían que salir de ese tan tortuoso lugar. Theo no era precisamente el mejor amigo del platinado, por lo que consideraba tonto dar la vida por él, asi que solo se desaparecía como podía y llegar a exterior para seguramente llamar a sus padres y retirarse de toda la escena. Pansy no sabía como actuar asi que se pegaba lado a lado con el chico moreno para tratar de caminar lo mas que podían… Alguien en ese instante entraba para impedirles el paso.

Una chica de cabello lacio y oscuro como la noche, vestida con una falda de mezclilla y botas de cuero a juego apuntaba contra los rubios que se batían a duelo ondeándola de manera diestra. Los demás, incluído Draco estaban sorprendidos de la llegada de la chica al lugar, asi que sin tomarle importancia tanto Lucius como su hijo mayor decidían continuar.

-No lo creo trio de machos, ya he tenido suficiente con sus secuestros y sus juegos- En ese instante la chica miraba a Lucien como si se tratara de alguien que recordara desde siempre.

-Cuanto tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo preciosa- Esbozaba con galantería el rubio cenizo.

-Tendre que llevarte a Azkaban Lucien, son las reglas, y a usted señor Malfoy, no debió escapar.- La chica sin dejar de apuntarlos con la varita caminaba lentamente para tener el control de la situación; sin embargo los platinados no dejaban de mirarse.

-Crystal- Mencionaba Lucien.

-Que quieres ahora… Connor?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, y que desde siempre tuve ganas de confesarte, pero ahora , mi honor esta en juego y no te daré el gusto de que me captures.- El rubio cenizo alzaba la varita para realizar un conjuro.

-Magna ventisca!- De la punta de la varita salía un torbellino poderoso que hizo que la chica de cabello negro saliera al otro lado de la mazmorra. Hermione quien intentaba tomar su varita tenia en mente poner fin a ese mismo encantamiento pero era prácticamente imposible por la distancia en la que se encontraba. Se arrastraba como podía hasta llegar a ella pero notaba que no tenía concentración al no tener el espacio ni la libertad de hacer los movimientos de varita para romperlo.

-Tendremos que llegar a rastras a ellos Crystal- mencionaba la castaña pero tenían que acudir a ayudar a Narcissa, quien todavía se sostenía en uno de los barrotes que conformaban la reja de la celda. Draco no sabía a que lado dirigirse, pues por un lado estaba Hermione luchando por llgar a su madre y por otro estaba su padre y su hermano en plena batalla.

Lucien desaparecia al instante tomando del pecho a su padre para acercarse a su oído y susurrar a su manera a pesar del ruido. –Tu y yo, tenemos una cuenta que saldar- Miraba a Draco en ese instante quien con trabajo lograba dar un paso, consideraba de la misma forma que una desaparición sería riesgosa ya que era complicado concentrarse en un punto en especifico para reaparecer.

-Nooo!- El platinado de ojos grises observo la forma en la que Lucien y Lucius se desvanecían del lugar para dirigirse a otro sitio de la mansión.

-Draco tenemos que irnos, no es seguro aquí- la castaña llegaba con dificultad a el sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras que el la abrazaba como podía.

-Tengo que ir por ellos Hermione, están en peligro, pueden matarse.. debo evitar que se maten.

-Draco-La castaña lo tomaba de las mejillas—Tu sabes que es… ¿Una magna ventisca?

-No, no lo se…

-Una bomba de tiempo grandísimo imbecil..- Crystal Parker luchaba por sostenerse en los barrotes tomando de la cintura a la señora Malfoy y asi mismo haciendo fuerza con Pansy para evitar que la corriente de viento estrellara su cuerpo en algun lugar de la mansión.

-Que quieres decir con eso Crystal- Preguntaba Draco pero la castaña decidió contestar.

-La magna… ventisca es la convocación de un desastre natural, en este caso.. un tornado que se tragará lo que lo concentra, y si nos quedamos un minuto mas aquí… moriremos, seremos succionados-Ella lo miraba con desesperación pero el platinado no podía dejar morir a su padre, si bien había cometido muchos errores no debía dejar que algo malo les pasara a ambos.

-No Hermione- El le tomaba el rostro- Recuerdas que me entregaría, pues eso hare, enfrentare mis responsabilidades como un Malfoy, ya basta que los demás saquen la cara por mis errores, es… momento de enfrentarlos- En ese instante le daba un beso profundo, cálido, lleno de dulzura a pesar de las condiciones tan desastrosas en las que se encontraban, ya que el viento no ayudaba mucho. Hermione sintió aquel beso… como una despedida.

-Draco … NO!- En ese instante el platinado la apartaba de su lado.

-Te amo Hermione Granger, y fui un imbecil al no darme cuenta de que siempre… sentí algo por ti- La lanzaba al lado donde Crystal Parker se encontraba sosteniendo a las demás mujeres mientras que Narcissa deseaba safarse de su lado, deseaba ir con su hijo, no quería verlo morir, no sacrificarse por los errores de su padre.

-Hijo!- Crystal sabía lo que tenía que hacer, asi que sostuvo con demasiada fuerza a la madre del platinado mientras que éste con la mirada le indicaba a la auror lo que debía hacerse.

-Mantenlas a salvo Crystal- Indicaba el platinado tomando su varita.

-Eso hare Draco, pero estas tonto si piensas que moriras aquí.- El platinado sonreía un poco.

-Buen intento Parker, pero prefiero esto a una maldita celda, no te daré el gusto- En ese instante el chico de ojos grises desaparecía del lugar para ir en busca de su padre y su hermano mayor que no estarían muy lejos de la mansión. Debía evitar que se mataran, no quería cargar con otra muerte a cuestas por lo que su deber de Malfoy le comandaba acudir a su encuentro para impedirlo.

-Draco…- Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se revolvía junto con las otras mujeres que Crystal sostenía. Habían realizado la desaparición para poder aparecer en otro sitio boscoso cerca de la mansión que pertenecía a Goyle. La castaña al tocar tierra tenía ganas de correr de nuvo hasta el lugar pero la chica auror no les permitia que se acercaran al area.

Pudieron mirar que el tornado salía por las ventanas haciendo crujir el ladrillo, incluso el mármol mas poderoso era totalmente manejable y destruible por el fenómeno natural convocado por Lucien. El viento giraba y giraba tragándose todo a su paso para convertirlo en polvo, y junto con el, seguramente los cuerpos de los Malfoy, Lucius, Lucien y Draco. Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que por fin la mansión fue completamente destruida reduciéndola a escombros, las ventanas rotas, los adornos tan caros ahora eran basura a causa de aquel fenómeno devastador que si quedaba algo sería mucha suerte para los coleccionistas de ruinas. Narcissa tenía la mirada taciturna, la expresión perdida y los nervios mas destrozados que una serie de tomates en el procesador de alimentos, Hermione no podía mirar la escena debido a las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Draco, Lucien y Malfoy se habían perdido junto con las ruinas de esa mansión.

Aun con la declaración que Crabbe le hizo en su lecho de muerte el semblante de Draco era totalmente decaído, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos que se desvanecían en el fuego recordando el momento exacto en el que su otro amigo había perecido en la sala de los menesteres. Hermione tan solo lo miraba interpretando su silencio como el mas profundo duelo de haber perdido a alguien querido; le recordaba la misma mirada a los familiares de los hereoes de guerra. Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy, todos en absoluto que derramaron sangre con tal de liberarse del yugo de Voldemort.

Decidió dejarlo solo con aquel dolor, pues por fin notaba que el platinado de ojos grises se reencontraba a si mismo, una especie de confrontación que hacía mucho tiempo le hacía falta. Notó enseguida que un par de lagrimas se derramaban a lo largo de sus mejillas haciendo que sus orbes de plata liquida se aguaran sobremanera fijando su mirada en uno de los cuadros que se postraban en la pared enmarcando aquel emblema que tanto habían adorado por muchos años.

El escudo de Slytherin , su alma matter.

Hermione pasaba saliva con dificultad y notaba la reacción que ahora esa serpiente enroscada provocaba en el chico que empuñaba sus manos en señal de impotencia debido a los recientes acontecimientos. El saber que uno de sus camaradas lo odiaba por la muerte de Goyle, el hecho de tener un medio hermano del cual conocía poco de su existencia… el saber que la mayoría de su vida fue una rotunda mentira rodeada de lujos, de dinero, de ego… de mierda reluciente que por mas adornada que estuviese no dejaba de ser precisamente eso.

-Draco… tu madre esta alla adentro, y todavía queda Lucien- La castaña apretaba sus labios uno contra otro reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarlo, pues sabía que ese momento en especial debía respetarlo.

-Hermione, tu debes regresar con tus padres, yo me encargare de esto, da parte a Azkaban y quiero que comentes todo lo que has visto aquí, deseo que Crystal Parker llegue y me entregue-

-Draco estas loco?, tu madre te necesita, no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que Crabbe fue quien capturó a Pansy y a los demás, no tomes una desición precipitada porfavor- Ella mencionaba tomandolo de la mano de forma desesperada, pero jamás había visto o presenciado esa mirada tan segura de si misma. El tan solo la miraba con determinación, a la vez con dulzura escuchando de su voz melodiosa la paz que habia encontrado con ese momento a solas con sus propios demonios.

-Hice mal al culpar a otros de mi mismo infierno, arrastré a mi madre a este lugar no teniendo la culpa de nada mas que de ser una mujer que se portaba a la jodida altura que un cabrón mentiroso como mi padre nos obligaba- Apretaba sus dientes enunciando aquella ultima oración arrastrada, con un deje de reproche hacia su progenitor que incluso hasta la misma Hermione temió y dio por bien sentado.

-No permitiré eso, tu no mereces eso Draco.

-Lo merezco Hermione!, ya es tiempo que tome al toro por los cuernos y enfrente el hecho que seguire siendo un claro ejemplo de oscuridad como mi padre se encargo de recordármelo desde el momento de mi iniciación a mortifago- El se arremangaba la camisa mostrando su marca tenebrosa que aún seguía claramente tatuada en su brazo izquierdo recordándole el deber como hijo y descendiente sangre pura y al cual se le obligaba a mantener el linaje que Voldemort abanderaba.

Hermione deseaba retenerlo, necesitaba saber que el platinado resultaría ileso de todo aquello pero en definitiva, las cosas serían peores si no se entregaba. Los dementores lo buscarían y estos a su vez no tendrían piedad alguna persiguiéndolo hasta el confín mas escondido sobre la tierra corriendo la misma suerte que Sirius Black cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Dio un largo suspiro y lo tomaba suavemente de la mano, aquella tan blanquecina como la nieve, como si tocara una pieza de porcelana pálida admirando su belleza.

-No… no te dejaré solo Draco- Acariciaba su rostro brindándole una sonrisa dulce, tierna, llena de bondad mientras el solo sonreía un poco mostrando aquel brillo especial que solo Hermione Granger había podido sacar de el después incluso de las humillaciones que le daba. –Enfrentaré contigo esto, si he de testificar e incluso mentir lo haré, pero no te condenarán a Azkaban, pero no me pidas que regrese- Señalaba el lugar donde los demás se encontraban todavía capturados.

-Nos necesitan, además… no dejaré al amor de mi vida con todo esto- Ella sonreía.

-El amor de tu vida?, pensé que era Potter.

-No se que me pasó con él, no entiendo como pude llegarme a confundir demasiado por alguien que de sobra sabía no podía ver mas alla de la amistad.- Ella seguía acariciando su rostro, se acercaba lentamente para tocar sus labios con los suyos experimentando esa electricidad como en la primera vez. Recordaba el instante que de recién la tomaba en esa mansión de Estocolmo rodeándola por la cintura para cerrar sus ojos y darle un beso apasionado, tierno, lleno de todos los sentimientos encontrados y que se llevaban reprimiendo incluso desde mucho tiempo.

-Crucio—

Una voz interrumpía tan romantico encuentro pues un rayo de color rojo salía disparado impactándose en la espalda del platinado provocando con esto que cayera al piso retorciéndose de dolor. Hermione abría los ojos tomando la nueva varita que ahora le pertenecía pero antes de intentar siquiera cualquier cosa también lograba ser atacada por ese rayo haciéndola caer y desvanecerse poco a poco en el piso. Tan solo miraba a Draco quien ahora caía desmayado a causa de la tortura de la magia oscura cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta perder la conciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione abría lentamente los ojos escuchando algunos quejidos de una chica que a lo lejos seguramente estaba incomoda por una posición obligada, a la vez, las cadenas que se arrastraban hiceron que la chica recobrara despacio la conciencia mirando a su alrededor. Se sorprendió estar en una especie de calabozo húmedo donde dos celdas resguardaban a tres prisioneros. Una señora mayor que conocía a la perfección y que a pesar de no haber platicado o sostenido una conversación con ella en el pasado le parecía imponente. Una chica de cabellos color chocolate y ojos almendrados que cerraba lentamente los ojos seguramente por el cansancio; llevaba aún el uniforme del colegio Hogwarts, pero éste se encontraba desgastado, sucio, húmedo a causa del mugriento piso donde se postraba.

Tambien Theodore Nott yacía recostado y sin fuerza alguna, pues su cuerpo estaba marcado con algunos cortes en forma de latigazos y su frente manchada de sangre era producto de la tortura del que fue objeto. Ella abría más los ojos notando que se encontraba atada de pies y manos verticalmente sobre una base de madera; su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros cubriendo su busto y sus piernas ligeramente separadas no podían moverse del todo.

-Accio varita…- Ella indicaba en voz lánguida pero en ese instante un hombre rubio cenizo de ojos color gris oscuro llegaba caminando lentamente haciendo sonar sus pasos, esos mocasines negros que por casualidad eran del gusto de los Malfoy. Hermione lo sabía ya que Draco usaba los mismos cuando la capturo en el colegio para llevarla a Estocolmo.

-Es inútil Hermione, si buscabas esto me temo que no ira a ti.. acabo de desarmarte- Sonreía como nunca mostrando sus aperlados dientes acercándose a ella poco a poco hasta llegar a unos centímetros de ella. La miraba de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja sin dejar de sostener la sonrisa para despues soltar un suspiro lento. La castaña solo lo miraba con desprecio buscando también al platinado, pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado.

-Que le has hecho a Draco maldito.- Ella intentaba safarse pero era imposible, las amarras estaban sujetadas con magia y solo con otro conjuro podía liberarse.

-No he hecho nada preciosa, además, no le haría daño a su novia- Acariciaba con la punta de la varita la mejilla de la chica pero ella en cambio le respondía con un escupitajo que impactó a su frente.

-Dejame cerdo asqueroso.- Le replicaba y el tan solo se limpiaba para despues mirarla e impactarle una bofetada en la cara que hizo que sus cabellos castaños se pegaran a sus mejillas.

-No cabe duda que mi hermano sabe escoger bien a las mujeres- Se alejaba- Tu noviecito está bien Hermione, aunque debo decirte que tienes temple, gallardía—El chico suspiraba hondamente- Me recuerdas a alguien que en el pasado amé.

-Por que lo haces Lucien… Draco no tiene la culpa de la vida que te tocó vivir.- Replicaba la chica.

-Pero alguien tiene que ser culpable Hermione, y que crees… mi hermanito es el perfecto candidato para eso- Miraba a Narcissa que no dejaba de sollozar preguntándose también si Draco estaba vivo, pues tampoco lo miraba por ningún lado por mas que volteara.

-El tuvo una vida llena de lujos, lo tuvo todo y yo solo vivi con la estampa de ser el bastardo de los Malfoy, el que nació fuera del matrimonio, el producto de una mujer que entregó su vida a un cerdo millonario que la abandonó junto a las promesas que le hizo para casarse- El apretaba sus dientes sin dejar la sonrisa característica, pero en ese instante la castaña comprendió que le pasaba lo mismo que al platinado. Ambos sufrían a su manera, Draco por tener a un padre que cometió bajezas contra su familia y Lucien por carecer de uno a su lado. Los dos a su forma particular, buscaban culpables en otras personas en lugar de redimirse y levantarse por su propia cuenta.

-Puedo comprender tu soledad Lucien, puedo entender que odies a Lucius por abandonarte, por abandonar a tu madre- Postraba sus ojos miel en los grises oscuro del chico que solo era un poco mayor a Draco, eran casi parecidos pero podría jurar que él en especial era el mas parecido al magnate Malfoy.

-Clarisse se entregó enamorada, tu fuiste producto de ese amor, jamás fuiste un bastardo para ella, no lo fuiste- El rubio cenizo se sorprendía un poco, no sabia que esa chica conociera un poco siquiera su historia.

-Como es que sabes eso.

-Lo se… por que leí las cartas de Clarisse, leí su historia en… la mansión de Estocolmo donde Draco me tenía pri…. Oh demonios- la castaña miraba de reojo a Narcisa quien tarde o teprano debía enterarse de lo que su hijo había cometido contra su persona. La señora de mediana edad solo abría los ojos no dando crédito a las palabras de una chica a la que hasta hace unos meses consideraría impura. Ahora con los acontecimientos y la postguerra, esos conceptos se evaporaban e incluso se modificaban.

-¡Que declaración!- El rubio cenizo alzaba los brazos mirando a sus demás prisioneros y en especial a Narcissa, madre de Draco quien solo negaba con la cabeza. –Tienes algo que decir?, ¿Decirle a ella?- Señalaba a la castaña sin dejar de mirar a la señora de mediana edad. En cambio ella solo colocaba especial cuidado en la chica que sometida apretaba sus labios para no decir otra palabra, pues cada una de ellas eran mortales para una madre que creía que su hijo estaba estudiando con regularidad en el colegio, mientras por otro lado tenia privada de la libertad a una persona. No deseaba reconocer que Draco, había salido idéntico a Lucius, simplemente, lo anhelaba negar.

-No es cierto … señora Malfoy… yo … yo seduje a Draco, yo, soy una sangre sucia … recuerda?, deseaba vengarme- Hermione mentía para que ella conservara la imagen de su hijo diferente a la de su esposo, prefería enlodar su reputación y su nombre con tal de hacer que ella viviese en aquel castillo de perfección que la aristocracia le habia enseñado. Narcissa en cambio solo sonrió con dulzura reconociendo un brillo especial en los ojos de la chica, y a pesar del cansancio, la tortura, el dolor en sus muñecas y articulaciones ´se notaba.

-Hermione Granger… ¿Tu amas a mi hijo verdad?, ¿Te has… enamorado de Draco?, a pesar de no tener dinero… lujos, y nuestra… ruina—Preguntaba la señora de mediana edad a la castaña quien con ojos acuosos se rendía, no podía seguir con esa mentira. Solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza aceptando lo obvio; se habia enamorado de Draco.

Narcissa solo sonrio con dulzura- Sabes… conoci muchas chicas que perseguían a mi hijo por su dinero… pero ninguna tenia esa mirada- La madre del platinado sonreía completamente, pues era evidente que daba su aprobación para que su hijo tuviese algo con aquella chica valiente que se atrevía a dar su vida por el ser que amaba. No cualquiera tendría el coraje para escupir a su agresor tan deliberadamente como ella lo habia hecho.

-Es un testarudo… pero no es malo.- La castaña decía débilmente.

-Y un menudo cabezota… -Indicaba Narcissa.

-Oh si , bueno, dejemos la telenovela para despues, me da gusto que reconocieses eso Narcissa, pero te recuerdo enla situación precaria en la que te encuentras.- Mencionaba Lucien acuclillándose a la señora para tomarla de las mejillas y apretarlas un poco.

Se levanto caminando al extremo contrario de la mazmorra donde hacia bajar una cadena donde el platinado se encontraba desmayado todavía. Sus sudor pegaba sus cabellos platinados a su frente y su piel estaba algo raspada por los forcejeos que tuvo con Crabbe en el recibidor que ahora estaba casi rostizado. Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, esos orbes de plata liquida que miraban un poco débil a la castaña deseando safarse de sus amarras notando que era imposible.

-Lucien, bastardo de mierda, cuando salga de aquí… sabras de que esta hecho un verdadero Malfoy- Indicaba con seriedad, contundente en cada una de sus palabras a pesar de estar atado de pies y manos. Observaba a su madre quien todavía lo miraba con preocupación, con ternura, como solo una madre podía ver a su hijo. El rubio cenizo notaba esa conexión sintiendo que se le retorcían las tripas al recordar que la suya estaba muerta, asi que lanzaba un crucio que impactó al pecho del platinado riéndose como un loco desquiciado.

-Aghh!- Draco se quejaba y Hermione gritaba fuertemente deseando que lo liberase.

-Ya basta!, ¡Dejalo en paz Lucien porfavor!, ¡Es tu hermano!- La castaña gritaba y al momento el rubio cenizo detenía la tortura para apuntarla con la varita y sonreir.

-Mi venganza no es contra él Hermione- Sonreía con tranquilidad- Sino con Lucius, asi que si mato a mi querido hermano… el sufrirá lo mismo que yo cuando perdi a mi madre y sobre todo el hecho de acusarme por haberla asesinado- Volvía a producir el Crucio esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

Draco sentía que cada órgano de su ser chocaba uno contra otro produciéndole el mas grande de los tormentos; se movía constantemente tratando de mitigar el suplicio pero de una y otra forma el rayo lograba penetrar cada fibra como si se tratara de agua misma entrando por los poros. Narcissa solo lloraba e intentaba gritar pero el dolor de una madre es tan inmenso que solo el silencio era el mejor aliciente, tan solo esperaba que su hijo no fuese asesinado y rogaba por que sacara la fuerza necesaria para poder soportar todo aquello que consideraba un castigo.

-Para… porfavor para.. te doy mi vida a cambio de la suya Lucien, pero no mates a mi hijo, te lo suplico- Narcissa con el corazón y lagrimas en la mano escurriendo como si fuera una fuente rogaba al rubio cenizo que se detuviera.

-Lucien, no lo hagas… Draco no te conocía, no tenia nada que ver, también a el le mintieron, lo engañaron, Lucius lo engaño como a tu madre, como a Narcissa- Hermione suplicaba como si con esto pudiese hacer entrar en razón al rubio cenizo pero observaba que no detenia el ataque. El platinado se retorcía de dolor pensando que en cualquier momento sería su fin, aquel que estaba destinado y del cual se consideraba merecedor debido a las atrocidades cometidas.

-Matame… a fin de cuentas… estoy muerto… ¡Anda Lucien!, yo también vere desde el infierno a mi padre sufrir por esto, por mentirnos a ambos, por hacerme creer que tenía la jodida vida perfecta, por hacerme creer… que en verdad yo valia algo- Draco miraba con desden y debilidad al rubio cenizo quien detenía el rayo.

Lucien paraba la agresión por un momento para pensar en un hecho particular, aquella en la que encontraba a su madre sin vida en el apartamento de Nueva York donde vivían. Hacía memoria sobre la mujer que le dio la vida y que lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo.

-Tienes razón Draco… tu no tienes la culpa.. la tiene el pero…- Lucien comenzaba a derramar un par de lagrimas sosteniendo su varita mirándola como si esta le recordara a Clarisse, pues efectivamente aquel madero era el mismo que ella le habia comprado en su ingreso al colegio de magia Durmstrang, donde Lucius lo registraría como uno de sus "sobrinos". La mirada gris oscura se empañaba por el agua que producía el cuenco de sus ojos y la sellaba cerrándolos para caer al piso como si fuese un recuerdo desperdiciado. –Pero el tiene que sufrir… ¡Yo no mate a mi madre!—Apuntaba desesperadamente a Narcissa.

-Tu matarías a tu madre Draco!, ¿Por gusto lo harías?-

-Jamás la tocaría, es lo mas sagrado que … tengo.—Declaraba el platinado con toda seguridad haciendo que la castaña sintiera admiración por el nuevo Draco que enfrentaba la situación como un verdadero hombre.

-Yo… habia regresado de unos negocios en el mercado negro- Lo miraba aun con sus lagrimas- Compraría una casa para los dos, viviríamos desahogados y lograría terminar el colegio de magia como ella quería- Suspiraba un poco limpiándose al recordar ese pasaje- Subi las escaleras emocionado para darle la noticia, pero también… tenia el dinero en las manos para comenzar una jodida nueva vida—Cerraba sus ojos.

-Que equivocado estaba- Se lamentaba.

-Ahí la encontré- Hacía una pausa sosteniendo la varita como si eso efectivamente le recordara a su madre. –Tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, se miraba hermosa aun sin vida, sin alma, ese cuerpo vacío fue el que me trajo hasta este mundo Draco, tal vez… tu no lo comprenderías por que tienes viva a la tuya… pero yo… despues de su muerte no tenía nada.

Draco lo miraba con debilidad, sentía empatía por aquel chico unos años mayor que el y lo observaba lamentándose esa gran pérdida considerando que de pasarle lo mismo simplemente se volvería loco. Comprendía de la misma manera que sus problemas de "falta de gloria", de "ego derrotado" eran unas tonterías a comparación de la perdida de un ser querido como lo habían sufrido los demás. Miraba a Hermione quien respiraba lentamente para calmarse recordando la ocasión que le mencionaba sobre los héroes de guerra; aquellos quienes habían perecido en ella dejando a sus familiares deshechos, y por primera vez pudo sentir su dolor, su angustia, sus ganas de tirar la toalla.

-No te culpes… por algo que no hiciste.. aun si mi padre es quien te acusa- El platinado decía suavemente sin perder el orgullo, el ímpetu, el porte que caracterizaba a un Malfoy educado y forjado con los estatutos de tan prestigiosa familia.

-Desde que supe de el… solo quiero hacerle pagar Draco y …- Se acercaba para apuntar de nuevo su cara. Hermione y Narcissa volvían a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que ahora el chico estaría perdido, pues la desesperación , la locura y sobre todo la venganza siempre iban de la mano.

-Lucien porfavor…- Hermione suplicaba.

-Depulso- Lucien apuntaba a las cadenas que aprisionaban al chico para poder liberarlo. Este cayó al piso aún débil a causa de los maleficios torturadores que habia soltado sobre él, en cambio el rubio cenizo solo se acuclillaba para sonreir un poco.

-Draco… la charla que tuvimos era sincera viejo… de ser otra jodida circunstancia me hubiera encantado tener un hermano menor a quien joderle la vida y frustrarle su adolescencia.- En ese instante el platinado se sintió feliz, pues algo en el le indicaba que se habían conectado desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron. Esa noche en el bar cabeza de puerco en el cual bebieron y comieron les servía para departir, conocerse, saber uno del otro. De ser realmente lo que eran… hermanos de sangre.

-Lo mismo digo… menudo cabrón.- Ambos se levantaban mirándose detenidamente, los ojos grises, unos claros y otros oscuros se confrontaban por primera vez. Lucien le acercaba su varita haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo justo es… que tengamos una pelea justa- Lucien indicaba sonriendo aun con la lagrima en su mejilla. Mientras tanto la castaña lo miraba sorprendida, pues pensaba que se habían arreglado las cosas con la declaración, pero cayó a la cuenta que aún la cuenta no quedaba saldada. Lucien buscaría su venganza a como diera lugar y por lo tanto tendría que luchar por el honor de su familia; en este caso su madre.

Draco por su parte comprendía ese hecho y haría lo mismo por la suya, pues como legitimo de los Malfoy respetaría el estatuto de sus antepasados. Narcissa quien los miraba solo suspiraba apretando los labios y frotándose las manos resignándose al duelo que tendrían en unos minutos, mientras tanto la castaña buscaba respuestas en ella, asi que decidió contestar esa duda que circulaba en su cabeza.

-Hermione… Los Malfoy, defienden su honor aun a costa de su propia sangre- Suspiraba- Cuando un Malfoy sufre una afrenta directamente, éste debe responder en un duelo a muerte, incluso mi marido se enfrentó a algunos de sus primos.

-Pero que paso con ellos…- Preguntaba Hermione despacio y los demás que se encontraban en la sala habían escuchado antes sobre los lineamientos de esa familia. Del código de honor que aún conservaban como parte de su naturaleza para preservar el buen nombre y la sangre mágica.

-Murieron… Lucius los derrotó- La señora miraba expectante a lo que ocurriría.

-No… No deben pelear… Lucien, Draco por favor, ¿Esa es la forma en la que arreglaran las cosas?... ¿Muriendo?... Demostrando lo machos que son en el campo de batalla?... – Ella se dirigía al rubio cenizo—Crees que Clarisse querría que murieras?, y tu Draco, ¿Crees que tu madre estará feliz enterrándote?- La chica no encontraba la manera en la cual podría arreglar las cosas, asi que tan solo intentaba llamar su varita para detener la barbarie, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás.

-Hermione—Indicaba Draco—Es la forma en la que un Malfoy defiende su honor, asi que al yo saber sobre la existencia de un hijo ilegitimo es mi deber preservar el nombre y el apellido… esto es un juramento… inquebrantable.

-No… no puede ser.. debe haber una manera de evitarlo por favor Draco entra en razón-

-Tu conoces las reglas Hermione, no se puede burlar a la magia.

Lucien empuñaba su varita para colocarla a un lado suyo esperando a que su medio hermano hiciera la respectiva reverencia para comenzar el duelo. Sería en ese instante el final de uno de los hermanos Malfoy, el ilegitimo defendiendo el lugar que le correspondía y el que era reconocido debía preservar el honor de la famila, incluso el de Narcissa.

-Comencemos entonces.- Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar a realizar magia cuando en ese instante escuchaban una voz que todo el mundo reconocía , pues se trataba nada mas y nada menos que la del mayor de los platinados. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, padre de ambos y por consiguiente se encontraba tomando su varita apuntando a ambos.

-Lu… Lucius- Narcissa observaba a su esposo bastante demacrado por el tiempo, las arrugas de los ojos comenzaban a pronunciarse y hundirse por ellos mismos y el cabello que alguna vez fue sedoso, platinado como si se trataran de hilos finamente elaborados ahora estaban hechos un desastre. El hombre se acercaba a ambos chicos mirándolos detenidamente, eran sus hijos, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre… sabia lo que estaban a punto de hacer asi que sencillamente no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

-Lucien!- Gritaba con todo lo que podía.

-Hola… Padre- En sarcasmo mencionaba el rubio cenizo dándole la espalda a su medio hermano para confrontar a su mayor objetivo.

-Yo entro en lugar de Draco, como mayor de los Malfoy legitimos exclyo a mi hijo menor para este combate, asi que tomare su sitio y recobraré el honor que nos pertenece.- En ese instante Narcissa sintió un alivio al saber que su hijo estaría a salvo, pero por otro lado le preocupaba su marido, pues no era precisamente un cambio que considerara satisfactorio.

Draco miraba a su padre bastante sorprendido, no apartaba la mirada de Lucien quien sin expresión alguna estaba decidido a combatir contra su propio progenitor. Su corazón latió fuerte, bastante, de una manera indescriptible llenándose de miedo, de preocupación, de terror, de tristeza al saber que ahora las cosas habían tomado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Hermione aún seguía expectante a lo que sucediera.

-Que justo eres Padre- Replicaba el platinado colocándose al mismo nivel que Lucien –Ahora resulta que das tu asquerosa cara por mi no es cierto?

-Draco ya basta, es tu padre!- Narcissa imperaba y Hermione la apoyaba, pues por mucho que hubiese mentido aun era el ser que le dio la vida, y ese hecho lo hacía digno aunque fuese de un gramo de respeto, pero el platinado no cambiaba su postura.

-Por que no la das por Lucien y combates contra mi?, ¿Por qué he de ser yo el que elijas para todo?-

-Draco… porfavor… apártate.

-No Padre!- Gritaba el platinado con todas sus fuerzas- Tu… hiciste sufrir a su madre, los abandonaste a su suerte, te acostaste con ella y le prometiste todo, ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido yo?, ¡Que tal si yo hubiese sido el ilegitimo!, ¿Acaso el no … es tu hijo?- Indicaba El platinado y en ese instante Lucien lo miraba con detenimiento.

-No necesito que te metas por mi Draco… se cuidarme solo, y el me debe el honor y reputación de mi madre, pues piensa… que yo la maté.- En ese instante suspiraba un poco y empuñaba con mayor fueza su varita. Lucius tan solo desviaba la mirada, pues tenia en las manos un frasco con un pensamiento, mismo que consulto en un pensadero y que era perteneciente de Clarisse, madre de Lucien. Lo mostraba para que lo mirase y en ese instante el semblante del chico cambiaba.

-Se que no la mataste… pero se… quien lo hizo, asi que despues de esto querras recuperar tu honor, y yo estoy dispuesto a sacar la casta por el apellido Malfoy- Indicaba poniendo en ristre su varita, pero en cambio la madre de Draco solo lo miraba con inquisitez.

-Quien mató a la madre de Lucien?- Indicaba la señora- ¡Contesta de una puta vez malnacido!- Ella habia llegado al limite de sus estribos sorprendiendo demasiado a la castaña quien no habia escuchado palabras tan fuertes y poderosas de ella. Lucius en cambio solo la miraba a los ojos sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por las acciones del pasado, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que revelar la verdad.

-Tu… tu hermana Narcissa-

-Bellatrix?- Pretuntaba ella observando que el hombre platinado asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ella sabia de mis encuentros con Clarisse, pero no la buscaba a ella, buscaba a Lucien, asi que cuando la encontró ella negó haber tenido un hijo, y por ende… le borre la memoria al respecto para que ignorara su existencia… es por eso que Lucien ha vivido, su madre se sacrificó por el—El hombre platinado reconocía débilmente, la culpa lo carcomía en lo mas profundo de su ser y mientras tanto el chico rubio cenizo solo colocaba su varita en posición de combate.

-Lucien no tienes que hacer esto, yo… yo luchare con tigo, no quiero.. no quiero…

-Draco—Mencionaba el rubio cenizo a su hermano menor—Tu harías lo mismo por tu familia, este hijo de puta mancilló a mi madre, y tu tía… fue quien acabó con ella- El chico comenzaba a sentir la voz quebrada producto de los sentimientos encontrados que ahora corrían por su torrente sanguíneo. –Debo recuperar su honor y hacer eso por su memoria.

-No Lucien, no lo hagas… -Draco replicaba pero era demasiado tarde, aquellos dos se batirían a duelo por el honor de sus familias.

Ahora los seis ojos grises se miraban unos a otros esperando el primer movimiento, cualquier paso en falso desataría una lucha; Lucius combatiría contra su hijo mayor Lucien mientras que Draco haría lo indecible para que no se mataran, algo le decía que no debía permitir aquella pelea a la que consideraba como innecesaria y bárbara. Hermione deseaba desatarse pero las amarras aún seguían tan fijas y fuertes como cuando fueron atadas al principio.

-Defiendete maldito.

-Eso haré.- Respondia Lucius colocando su varita a un lado para poder tener mayor agilidad en el duelo.

-Uno de los dos… debe morir.- Espetaba Lucien.

-Efectivamente, pero te advierto que ese no seré yo.

-No estes tan seguro.. ¡Rictucsempra!- El rubio cenizo daba el primer ataque a lo que el platinado padre solo se dirigía a otro de los lugares para moverse. Le resultaba imposible poder controlar sus desapariciones ya que no tenía mucha practica desde la ultima vez que se había enfrentado a alguien. En ese instante una serie de rayos se hacían aparecer en el lugar logrando liberar a los que estaban capturados.

Pansy, Theo, Zabinni, Narcissa y Hermione fueron liberados de sus amarras para poder tocar tierra; no sabían de donde provenía esa energía pero de lo que estaban seguros era que tenían que salir de ese tan tortuoso lugar. Theo no era precisamente el mejor amigo del platinado, por lo que consideraba tonto dar la vida por él, asi que solo se desaparecía como podía y llegar a exterior para seguramente llamar a sus padres y retirarse de toda la escena. Pansy no sabía como actuar asi que se pegaba lado a lado con el chico moreno para tratar de caminar lo mas que podían… Alguien en ese instante entraba para impedirles el paso.

Una chica de cabello lacio y oscuro como la noche, vestida con una falda de mezclilla y botas de cuero a juego apuntaba contra los rubios que se batían a duelo ondeándola de manera diestra. Los demás, incluído Draco estaban sorprendidos de la llegada de la chica al lugar, asi que sin tomarle importancia tanto Lucius como su hijo mayor decidían continuar.

-No lo creo trio de machos, ya he tenido suficiente con sus secuestros y sus juegos- En ese instante la chica miraba a Lucien como si se tratara de alguien que recordara desde siempre.

-Cuanto tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo preciosa- Esbozaba con galantería el rubio cenizo.

-Tendre que llevarte a Azkaban Lucien, son las reglas, y a usted señor Malfoy, no debió escapar.- La chica sin dejar de apuntarlos con la varita caminaba lentamente para tener el control de la situación; sin embargo los platinados no dejaban de mirarse.

-Crystal- Mencionaba Lucien.

-Que quieres ahora… Connor?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, y que desde siempre tuve ganas de confesarte, pero ahora , mi honor esta en juego y no te daré el gusto de que me captures.- El rubio cenizo alzaba la varita para realizar un conjuro.

-Magna ventisca!- De la punta de la varita salía un torbellino poderoso que hizo que la chica de cabello negro saliera al otro lado de la mazmorra. Hermione quien intentaba tomar su varita tenia en mente poner fin a ese mismo encantamiento pero era prácticamente imposible por la distancia en la que se encontraba. Se arrastraba como podía hasta llegar a ella pero notaba que no tenía concentración al no tener el espacio ni la libertad de hacer los movimientos de varita para romperlo.

-Tendremos que llegar a rastras a ellos Crystal- mencionaba la castaña pero tenían que acudir a ayudar a Narcissa, quien todavía se sostenía en uno de los barrotes que conformaban la reja de la celda. Draco no sabía a que lado dirigirse, pues por un lado estaba Hermione luchando por llgar a su madre y por otro estaba su padre y su hermano en plena batalla.

Lucien desaparecia al instante tomando del pecho a su padre para acercarse a su oído y susurrar a su manera a pesar del ruido. –Tu y yo, tenemos una cuenta que saldar- Miraba a Draco en ese instante quien con trabajo lograba dar un paso, consideraba de la misma forma que una desaparición sería riesgosa ya que era complicado concentrarse en un punto en especifico para reaparecer.

-Nooo!- El platinado de ojos grises observo la forma en la que Lucien y Lucius se desvanecían del lugar para dirigirse a otro sitio de la mansión.

-Draco tenemos que irnos, no es seguro aquí- la castaña llegaba con dificultad a el sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras que el la abrazaba como podía.

-Tengo que ir por ellos Hermione, están en peligro, pueden matarse.. debo evitar que se maten.

-Draco-La castaña lo tomaba de las mejillas—Tu sabes que es… ¿Una magna ventisca?

-No, no lo se…

-Una bomba de tiempo grandísimo imbecil..- Crystal Parker luchaba por sostenerse en los barrotes tomando de la cintura a la señora Malfoy y asi mismo haciendo fuerza con Pansy para evitar que la corriente de viento estrellara su cuerpo en algun lugar de la mansión.

-Que quieres decir con eso Crystal- Preguntaba Draco pero la castaña decidió contestar.

-La magna… ventisca es la convocación de un desastre natural, en este caso.. un tornado que se tragará lo que lo concentra, y si nos quedamos un minuto mas aquí… moriremos, seremos succionados-Ella lo miraba con desesperación pero el platinado no podía dejar morir a su padre, si bien había cometido muchos errores no debía dejar que algo malo les pasara a ambos.

-No Hermione- El le tomaba el rostro- Recuerdas que me entregaría, pues eso hare, enfrentare mis responsabilidades como un Malfoy, ya basta que los demás saquen la cara por mis errores, es… momento de enfrentarlos- En ese instante le daba un beso profundo, cálido, lleno de dulzura a pesar de las condiciones tan desastrosas en las que se encontraban, ya que el viento no ayudaba mucho. Hermione sintió aquel beso… como una despedida.

-Draco … NO!- En ese instante el platinado la apartaba de su lado.

-Te amo Hermione Granger, y fui un imbecil al no darme cuenta de que siempre… sentí algo por ti- La lanzaba al lado donde Crystal Parker se encontraba sosteniendo a las demás mujeres mientras que Narcissa deseaba safarse de su lado, deseaba ir con su hijo, no quería verlo morir, no sacrificarse por los errores de su padre.

-Hijo!- Crystal sabía lo que tenía que hacer, asi que sostuvo con demasiada fuerza a la madre del platinado mientras que éste con la mirada le indicaba a la auror lo que debía hacerse.

-Mantenlas a salvo Crystal- Indicaba el platinado tomando su varita.

-Eso hare Draco, pero estas tonto si piensas que moriras aquí.- El platinado sonreía un poco.

-Buen intento Parker, pero prefiero esto a una maldita celda, no te daré el gusto- En ese instante el chico de ojos grises desaparecía del lugar para ir en busca de su padre y su hermano mayor que no estarían muy lejos de la mansión. Debía evitar que se mataran, no quería cargar con otra muerte a cuestas por lo que su deber de Malfoy le comandaba acudir a su encuentro para impedirlo.

-Draco…- Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se revolvía junto con las otras mujeres que Crystal sostenía. Habían realizado la desaparición para poder aparecer en otro sitio boscoso cerca de la mansión que pertenecía a Goyle. La castaña al tocar tierra tenía ganas de correr de nuvo hasta el lugar pero la chica auror no les permitia que se acercaran al area.

Pudieron mirar que el tornado salía por las ventanas haciendo crujir el ladrillo, incluso el mármol mas poderoso era totalmente manejable y destruible por el fenómeno natural convocado por Lucien. El viento giraba y giraba tragándose todo a su paso para convertirlo en polvo, y junto con el, seguramente los cuerpos de los Malfoy, Lucius, Lucien y Draco. Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que por fin la mansión fue completamente destruida reduciéndola a escombros, las ventanas rotas, los adornos tan caros ahora eran basura a causa de aquel fenómeno devastador que si quedaba algo sería mucha suerte para los coleccionistas de ruinas. Narcissa tenía la mirada taciturna, la expresión perdida y los nervios mas destrozados que una serie de tomates en el procesador de alimentos, Hermione no podía mirar la escena debido a las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Draco, Lucien y Malfoy se habían perdido junto con las ruinas de esa mansión.


	40. La nueva vida

Un par de dias. Tan solo un par de días habían transcurrido de lo sucedido en la mansión de Goyle pareciendo que dos años estaban ocasionando estragos en todos los que vivieron el desenlace de Draco, Lucien y Lucius. La viviendo habia quedado hecha añicos no dejando ningun vestigio o restos de los tres antes nombrados produciendo con esto la mas profunda tristeza en el corazón de Narcisa.

Llegaba a su lúgubre mansión que en algun momentos estaba ataviada de lujos, de abolengo, de cultura, de distinción y de alegría desviando la mirada para evitar los recuerdos de su familia. Esos siempre los llevaría consigo hasta el momento en que se reuniría con ellos; esa idea, la mantenía firme, fuerte como un roble. Se paseo por la recamara de su esposo, aquella donde la primera noche de bodas derrocharon mas que unos te quieros, una unión fuerte, una familia reconocida estaba por comenzar en aquellos días.

Vestía una túnica elegante negra, la que siempre caracterizaba a la señora Malfoy cuando acudía a los velorios de familiares y amigos, esa que aún con las circunstancias se le ceñia bien a la cintura propiciándole una esbeltez como en sus días de doncella casadera. Respiro profundamente para poder escapar de tan tenebroso encierro, pues junto con estos recuerdos también venían las incontables "minutas" de trabajo que su marido tenía planeando la mejor manera de obtener muggles.

Aun no superaba la traición de Lucius, se sentaba en una de las bancas de mármol contemplando la fuente de cantera que clocada en el centro daba un matiz de riqueza, pero no le prestaba atención alguna. Se concentraba en la declaración de su hijo ilegitimo que con lágrimas en los ojos se atrevía a decir que su padre arruinó su vida, ocasiono y fue participe indirecto de la muerte de su madre, y en mucha parte; ella se sentía responsable por aquel crimen que cometió Bellatrix y que ignoraba hasta hace un par de días.

No le quedaba nada, el poco dinero que los Malfoy tenían era para poder vivir un poco desahogados y con lo mas indispensable, pues lo demás correría por su cuenta. Ya no quedaban empresas, cuentas, manejos de efectivo, bienes raíces, absolutamente nada para poder hacer uso de esos recursos, aunque a estas alturas poco le importaba. Si bien estaba en una mansión, con lo sucedido le resultaba totalmente igual a vivir en una pocilga. Su esposo y su hijo ahora estaban muertos, hechos polvo por una absurda ley referente al código de honor de los Malfoy.

No paraba de llorar, pero lo hacía en silencio, con elegancia, con recato del cual desde niña habia sido inclucada. Deseaba gritar, sacar cada rencor y odio guardado por muchos años pero no le satisfacía, pues cualquier resultado resultaría el mismo.. Draco y Lucius estaban muertos, y eso en el mundo mágico a nadie la importaba, ya que al contrario, festejarían el haberse librado de un par de elitistas que se dedicaron a servir a un mago tenebroso que aterrorizaba a la mayoría que consideraba diferentes a él.

Sus lagrimas caían desvaneciéndose gracias al viento que las secaba, pero su tristeza, su soledad y su rabia contra las circunstancias se intensificaba a la par de los recuerdos de su familia. Sus padres y ahora la suya propia estaban en el mas alla esperando el momento en el cual se reuniera con ellos. Pensaba por un momento que lo ideal sería quitarse la vida, pero no le garantizaba el tenerlos de nueva cuenta y penar por todos los días, por toda la eternidad.

-Draco… mi bebe…- Se abrazaba a si misma aun con la ultima sonrisa en su memoria acompañada de esos ojos gris claro que conocía tan bien desde que era tan solo un pequeño. Narcissa Malfoy estaba deshecha por la partida de su hijo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El colegio como siempre seguía con sus actividades regulares, solo pocos se habían percatado de la ausencia de Pansy Parkinson quien tuvo que ser desmemorizada por Cristal al tratar de hacer lo correcto para todas las partes. No lo hacía por aquellos superfluos y vanidosos Slytherin, sino para respetar el dolor de Narcissa ahorrándole una gran pena al ser torturada con preguntas por parte del ministerio de magia. Los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre lo ocurrido eran ella y Hermione.

La directora McGonagall deseaba hacer preguntas sobre el regreso de la castaña en el colegio pero consideraba poco prudente realizarlas dados los acontecimientos de su desaparición. La única capaz de poder revelar todo lo relacionado sería la pelinegra auror, pero incluso ella se sentía diferente despues de aquel dia en la mansión de Goyle… No soportaba la idea de volver a ver a Lucien para despues verlo esfumarse como parte de la ventisca realizada en el lugar.

Los alumnos cotilleaban sobre la llegada de Hermione, incluso pensaban que se habia ido de vacaciones y que la idea de un secuestro a estas alturas estaba muy remota al saber a Voldemort muerto. La castaña podía escucharlos, aquel colegio a pesar de lo grande y misterioso que era, hacía que los secretos rebotaran por cada una de sus paredes y llegar a su verdadero destinatario. No le dio importancia a esas vanalidades ya que ahora se sentía demasiado triste y desconsolada como para pensar en tal hecho.

Hermione había llegado la noche anterior donde solo la profesora McGonagall la recibió a altas horas de la madrugada. Crystal Parker venía con ella entregándola en la dirección, donde tendría que fingir que nada habia ocurrido en la mansión de Goyle. Deseaba ser habilidosa para encontrar una coartada perfecta o algun chivo expiatorio que pudiese salvar a Draco de las especulaciones por muy ciertas que estas fueran a final de cuentas.

Esa noche las dos habían aparecido en la puerta de la dirección aun impactadas por lo sucedido. Hermione miraba hacia a la nada seguramente deseando que todo aquello se tratara de una espantosa pesadilla, y que despertaría al dia siguiente atada de pies y manos, incluso amordazada escuchando la sonrisa triunfante de Draco Malfoy… Su captor, su verdugo.

-No … no fuiste la única que perdió algo esta noche Hermione, asi que no te sientas jodidamente importante- La chica encendía un cigarro decidiendo hacer tiempo antes de entrar por fin en la oficina de la directora. Se dirigió a una de las bancas para poder inhalar una gran cantidad de nicotina. La castaña no se atrevíó a mirarla pero la habia escuchado sobre su pérdida.

-Que perdiste Crystal?- Preguntaba sin mas, como si la respuesta le resultara totalmente indiferente, pero en cambio la detective se ladeaba el cabello mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente, como si eso le evitara el llanto profundo. Miró a la castaña y tan solo suspiraba recargando su cabeza en la columna de cantera.

-A Lucien… - La castaña la miraba un poco ceñuda mientras que la otra chica solo soltaba una risita irónica.

-Creo que tenemos cierta debilidad por esos albinos…

-Habla por ti Crystal—Indicaba ella tratando también de no llorar, pues de nuevo se le venía a la mente la ultima imagen que habia tendo de Draco; aquella en la que la besó, donde su cabello despeinado y platinado ondeaba al viento, donde sus ojos grises de plata liquida le indicaban el último adiós. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza.

-No puedo Crystal, simplemente no me hago a la idea de que ya no esté…

La pelinegra se levantaba con mucha entereza y la miraba con determinación sosteniendo sus hombros, pues si alguien tenía que ser la fuerte de ambas, ella definitivamente tendría que adjudicarse ese lugar muy a pesar de su dolor porpio. Tenían que enfrentar preguntas, declaraciones, investigaciones e incluso peritos, y no se consideraban mentalmente preparadas para una situación como esa. Y quién lo está?, simplemente nadie.

-Pues tienes que hacerte a la idea por que tenemos que contestar muchas preguntas con la profesora McGonnagall, ¿no creeras que se tragara el cuento que estabas de vacaciones en Hawai verdad?, tu dejame las declaraciones a mi y le dire que te encuentras cansada.

En ese instante la castaña asentía difícilmente, pues habían acordado una sola cosa durante su trayecto al colegio, antes de realizar la desaparición Hermione le suplicó que dejara a Draco libre de toda culpa, que incluso ella misma habia escapado con él para salirse de la rutina, no deseando ser encontrada. De esa manera las sospechas y las acusaciones no valdrían de nada. Crystal se debatía entre el deber y lo que le dictaban sus sentimientos, ya que por una parte Draco no la habia lastimado y por otra estaba la extorsión, por eso tendría que rendir cuentas a la justicia por tratar de crecer económica e ilícitamente.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección ambas no sabían como o de que manera poder ocultar las cosas, el ausentismo o incluso la facha tan desagradable que tenía cada una, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, empolvadas pareciendo haber tenido una lucha interminable con los centauros. Respiraron hondo y decidieron enfrentar la situación, al menos Crystal Parker quien debía dar la cara y entregar los reportes recientes a la encargada del colegio Hogwarts.

Entraron por la puerta donde una serie de retratos se encontraban con la anciana profesora un tanto preocupada por la llegada de ambas chicas, caminaba a toda prisa para dirigirse a su escritorio y llamar primeramente a madame Pomfrey para que les brindara asistencia médica, pues al observarlas se daba cuenta de que no traían precisamente buenas noticias.

-Por fin llegaron, señorita Granger, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?, sus padres me lo dijeron pero no creí palabra alguna, no se ofenda pero ellos son suceptibles a la magia y cualquiera puede desmemorizarlos o usar un maleficio imperius con tal de que ocultasen la verdad y pararan las acusaciones.- la anciana profesora se sentaba mirando compasivamente a ambas chicas como era su costumbre. La castaña la miraba con dificultad, ya que para ella el haber perdido a Draco aquella noche habia sido la peor de las vivencias y no le apetecía contestar una pregunta como esa.

-Me encuentro bien profesora gracias por preguntar..- Ella decía difícilmente.

-Que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió señorita Granger, debe decírmelo o de lo contrario tendre que tener a los miembros del wizengamot pisándonos los talones, usted mejor que nadie sabe como son ese tipo de cosas.- Ella casi imperaba, pero la auror decidió contestar por ella.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿Recuerda usted que secuestraron a la señorita Parkinson, a Nott y a Zabinni al mismo tiempo?.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, como verá esa misma persona secuestro a la señorita Granger aquí presente- Hermione deseaba arquear la ceja, pero bien le habia dicho Crystal que debía seguirle la corriente hasta que la directora cesara con las preguntas. La pelinegra se levantaba para colocarse al frente de la longeva profesora y mirarla a los ojos.

-Se trataba de uno de los hijos de los mortifagos caídos, no se si usted recuerde a Crabbe?.

-El señor Crabbe un secuestador?, eso simplemente no lo puedo creer Crystal, explicate por favor.- la direcora imperaba mientras que la chica solo jugaba con sus dedos un poco; esa era su forma particular de mentir sobre un hecho despistando a los demás neurolinguisticamente.

-Deacuerdo a mis investigaciones, e incluso pruebas… la noche que se sucitó la segunda guerra mágica, el señor Malfoy en un arranque de ira se condujo a la sala de los menesteres para…- En ese momento la castaña no soportaba aquella conversación; debía apartarse, alejarse lo más que podía de revivir aquellos tortuosos recuerdos, esos mismos que en un tiempo consideraba heroicos ahora los catalogaba de dolorosos.

-Me disculpan, estoy cansada y preferiría dormir un poco, además necesito ponerme al corriente con las clases, no puedo darme el lujo de no graduarme esta vez- Indicaba ella conteniendo el llanto. Mientras tanto la profesora comprendió su postura y tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Crystal terminaba de contar todo lo relacionado con el secuestro, el móvil, las coartadas dejando de lado a Draco, el verdadero captor de Hermione, pues debía respetar la desición de ella y sobre todo su dolor al haber perdido al hombre que amaba. Por otro lado, ya casi en el patio principal, la chica caminaba limpiándose las lagrimas tratando de evitar a cualquiera que pudiese verla, no deseaba que nadie, absoultamente nadie la invadiera con un millar de preguntas y en especial el clásico.. "me da gusto que hayas regresado".

Subió al séptimo piso para dirigirse rápidamente a la torre especial de premios anuales, sabía que Luna se encontraba durmiendo por lo que necesitaba no ser vista por nadie. Cuando caminaba a ese sitio no evitó mirar la pared donde aparecía la sala de los menesteres; de nuevo aquella escenografía escabrosa donde Goyle habia perecido, donde Crabbe decidió vengarse de Draco con su cara medio chamuscada, donde destruyeron uno de los Horrocruxes se hacía presente como una forma o jugada cruel del destino de recordarle a su amor perdido. Pasó saliva desviando la mirada y de nuevo se conducía hasta uno de los pasadizos secretos que desembocaban a la puerta de los dormitorios especiales.

Se adentraba a la torre especial con lentitud mirando que todavía la chimenea continuaba encendida, el fuego mismo consumía los troncos crujiendo para dar el matiz de silencio, paz e incluso el espacio idóneo para la introspección. Hermione, no deseaba adentrarse a si misma todavía y descubrir que se encontraba vacía, sola, sin el hombre que amaba y del cual habia aprendido no solo el significado de eso tan bello sino el dolor atravez del enclaustramiento, la privación de su libertad sacando de ella algo que jamás notaba… Sus ganas de vivir intensamente.

Se sentaba en el sofá para mirar con detenimiento el fuego, y en cualquier lugar, en todas las formas, el rostro del platinado se hacía presente. Las llamaradas tomaban la estructura del chico de ojos grises, su sonrisa, incluso su despotismo al observar a la gente de manera inferior a él. Ella suspiraba, lo hacía lentamente, deseaba llorar pero comprendía que no habia tiempo para eso, tenía que continuar como lo habia hecho en constantes ocasiones; en especifico de la guerra, aquella que marcó su vida más alla de su herida con la maltrecha caligrafía de Bellatrix de "sangre sucia".

-Draco…- Cerraba sus ojos para esta vez llorar en silencio, pues por mas que tratara de contener el pesar, el dolor y la impotencia, ésta brotaba como un liquido hervido en una olla de presión que se empecinaba en sellar a cal y canto.

Sus lagrimas caían a lo largo de sus mejillas iluminadas por el fuego, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo para envolverse a si misma y cerrar cualquier canal de comunicación disfrutando su duelo a solas. No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo pudiese saber lo que era el verdadero amor, y sobre todo la verdadera tragedia que conlleva a uno prohibido, a uno lastimado por el tiempo.

Continuó un rato de esa manera desvaneciéndose lentamente en ese sitio,pues el dia habia sido demasiado agitado, los acontecimientos pasaron demasiado rápido como para detenerse todavía en desmenuzarlos en una sola noche. Crystal se encargaría de las explicaciones mientras que ella tan solo a sufrir el luto de su ser amado. Sencillamente, la vida debía continuar aun en contra del dolor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deseaba dormir un poco mas, pero su reloj biológico la despertaba a la misma hora todos los días, seis de la mañana; ya sea para arreglarse e irse a sus primeras clases o simplemente para adelantar algo de deberes por lo extremadamente organizada que era. Su semblante no era el mejor, su cabello rizado ahora estaba enmarañado como aquellos días de primer año cuando entro al colegio de magia. Se habia dormido con la misma ropa pues era mas su cansancio que las ganas de ponerse el pijama. No sabia quien la habia conducido hasta su habitación y poco le interesaba, tan solo deseaba distraerse con las clases y evitar a toda costa el tema de Draco por los pasillos.

Se adentraba en la ducha mojando su cuerpo poco a poco estudiando la forma ideal de evadir el tema sobre su "secuestro", no le apetecía dar explicación alguna a nadie que podría opinar morbosidades sobre el tema o ser la comidilla de las casas enemigas como en el caso de Slyhterin. Conocía de sobra la lengua viperina de Astoria Greengrass y detestaba siquiera escuchar su risa chillante como la de una ardilla hebria.

Terminó de colocarse el uniforme moldeando su cabello adecuadamente para parecer mas estilizado, no cabía duda que había renacido una nueva Hermione Granger a raíz de todo aquello. Se había vuelto mas fuerte, decidida, segura de si misma y capaz de resolver cualquier adversidad sola sin la necesidad de sus dos amigos Harry y Ron. En ese momento abrió los ojos recordando algo importante que habia omitido, pues tenia que dirigirse antes que nadie a la torre de Gryffindor.

Se encaminó hasta ese sitio para poder conducirse por el retrato de la señora gorda; cabe mencionar que como premio anual tenía libre acceso a los retratos incluso de las otras casas. En ese instante un pelirrojo besucon disfrutaba de la compañía de una chica rizada y risueña teniendo un encuentro caluroso en el sofá de la sala común; pues definitivamente el ser héroe de guerra le proporcionaba demasiadas libertades.

-Her.. Hermione, cuando.. ¿Cómo pasó?, los aurores aun te buscan- mencionaba el chico tratando de ocultar su erección que fue notoria hasta por la misma castaña quien desviaba la mirada abruptamente para evitar ese cuadro tan embarazoso.

-Ron!, no deberías hacer estas cosas en la sala común, te aprovechas que ahora tu hermana no te vigila o te demeritaría puntos, por cierto, necesito hablar con Harry, ¿Esta arriba?- Señalaba las escaleras.

-Si , ahorita lo busco- El pelirrojo aun sin creer que su amiga estuviese en el colegio avisaba a Harry para que fuera a su encuentro.

-Hola.. Hermione…

-Hola Lavender… - Ella se limitaba a decir cuando en ese instante el pelinegro de la cicatriz llegaba por las escaleras para abrazarla con fuerza, la había extrañado y se sorprendía de no tener noticias recientes del "cuervo" negociante.

-Hermione… estas aquí, estas aquí… Dime que no te hizo nada, dimelo porfavor- El acariciaba su cara pero la chica se apartaba lentamente. Por fortuna Ron ni Lavender se dieron cuenta de esa muestra de afecto pues tenían que seguir acomodándose la ropa para evitar las risas de los demás alumnos que podrían sorprenderlos en el acto tan subido de tono.

-Harry necesitamos hablar, acompañame por favor a la casa de los gritos- Ella declaraba.

-Pero tendremos clase de Pociones avanzadas-

-Me vale un carajo que tengas clases particulares con Merlin, esto es importante- Ella mencionaba seriamente sorprendiendo sobremanera al chico de la cicatriz.

Sin mas ni mas tomaron el camino mas corto que encontraron cerca de uno de los pasillos del patio de transformaciones. Este les daba libre acceso a Hogsmeade y por ende no tenían que solicitar el permiso de estar en el pueblo pues Hermione tenía privilegios como premio anual, además no estaba tan cargada de clases como los demás debido a que estaba excenta de varias de ellas.

Llegaron por fin a la brecha que conducía a la casa de los gritos conservándose como siempre roída por el tiempo. Podían utilizar el camino del sauce boxeador pero la castaña no deseaba que le preguntasen sobre su cercanía a tan escandaloso árbol. Harry la miraba constantemente pero ella mantenía la vista en la puerta de la finca esperando entregarle algo, o hablar de alguna cosa demasiado importante como se lo hizo saber en la torre de los leones. La castaña abrió la puerta escuchando el tan conocido rechinido para introducirse a lo que debía ser una sala en sus épocas doradas, y en lugar de sentarse caminaba hacia uno de los baúles donde escondió la llave cerca de uno de los cuadros polvosos.

-Por que me trajiste aquí Hermione… Acaso no te da gusto que estemos juntos?- Replicaba el pelinegro pero ella lo miraba con determinación.

-Harry… despues de todo nunca hubo un nosotros, lo que nos unia era una amistad que no sabíamos como catalogarla, ¿Si me explico?-

-Quieres decir que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi?, ¿Acaso… ya no me quieres?- Se acercaba el chico lentamente a ella pero le sacaba la vuelta tomando la llave para abrir el cerrojo.

-Si te quiero Harry… pero no te amo como pensé, perdóname por decírtelo asi pero desde mi captura muchas cosas han cambiado- ella respiraba profundamente antes de continuar para despues mirarlo a los ojos con suavidad.-Tu tienes a Ginny, y si quieres que te sea honesta, yo le fallé como amiga, siento que si no le cuento todo esto nuestra amistad estará mas arruinada de lo que ahora se encuentra.. y..—Suspiraba. –No solo te traje para eso Harry…

El chico se quedaba algo dubitativo – Entonces para que me trajiste?.

-Para entregarte lo que tanto gastaste en mí- Abría la puerta para mostrarle los costales de galeones que el chico habia tenido que sacar de manera ilícita de Gringotts para pagar el rescate días anteriores. No podía creer que ese dinero estuviese en manos de ella, asi que solo los tocaba un poco para despues mirarla esperando una respuesta.

-No quiero que hagas nada en su contra, aunque de poco vale ya.- Ella respondía desanimada.

-Hermione… tu … te enamoraste de el?- Preguntaba Harry meintras que ella lo miraba.

-Como una maldita loca, creo que me paso lo que a muchas personas cuando son capturadas- Suspiró un poco- Caí en una de las mas grandes ironías poeticas-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

-Sindrome de Estocolmo Harry, es cuando…

-Si , se lo que es Hermione, no soy Ron recuerdas?, crecí con muggles, e incluso aquí se daba mucho en las épocas de mortifagos.- Seguido a eso el chico de la cicatriz se sentaba en uno de los sofá para poder escuchar mejor a la chica.

-No lo busqué Harry, pero aveces pienso que fue lo mejor que haya pasado de esa manera o de lo contrario tal vez seguiría con la absurda idea de tener una relación contigo a sabiendas que lo que en realidad siento por ti dista mucho de ser amor… al menos el amor de pareja.- Ella explicaba mientras que Potter solo se tocaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Quien es el Hermione, se que sabes su nombre e incluso se también que pertenece a este colegio o a los mortifagos o ¿Cómo te explicas que yo haya podido retirar mucho dinero de Gringotts sin que los aurores o los duendes me hicieran preguntas?-

-Es Draco, Draco Malfoy, y si… me enamore de el Harry no pude evitarlo, pero no te … no te preocupes—ella derramaba una lagrima—No volverá a extorsionarte, ni siquiera regresara al colegio.

Harry sintió ganas de ir a buscarlo para matarlo, tenía sus sospechas pero ahora con aquella declaración sentía que deseaba destriparlo por completo por volverlo a humillar de esa manera. Resopló un poco y volvió a mirar a la chica quien todavía seguía sumergida en esos recuerdos.

-Seguramente escapó verdad?.

-No Harry, no escapo, el… murió.

-Que!- El pelinegro abría mas los ojos.

-Si Harry, murió, hubo una disputa entre su familia, es una larga historia que de estar mas tranquila te contaría, pero ahora no puedo, no resisto estar un minuto mas en un sitio que me recuerde a Draco, incluso he evitado caminar por el puente de madera sin sentirme culpable por haberle dado un puñetazo en tercer grado si me explico?- Ella comenzaba a elevar la voz.

-Hermione…

-Hermione nada Harry!, no me compadezcas, no necesito que nadie lo haga, solo quiero, necesito tiempo para prepararme respecto a Ginny, por que tengo que decirle lo que pasó entre nosotros, y si no lo haces tu… lo hare yo. – la chica le entregaba la llave del armario indicándole que todo estaba completo ahí adentro, cada centavo que le habia entregado a Draco. Harry tan solo la miraba como si no la conociera, como si ese lapso la hubiese endurecido, haciéndola mirar con otro cristal diferente las cosas. Suspiró hondo y se atrevió a hablar.

-Ginny ya lo sabe Hermione, se lo dije la semana siguiente de tu captura, y no te mentiré, terminamos desde ese entonces, solo espera a que tu le des la versión de las cosas, me dijo que eso le debías-

-Y eso es lo que haré Harry, saldar mi deuda con ella, hablando de mujer a mujer, que es como se arreglan las cosas, no odiando, no vengándose, no arraigando rencores que pueden pudrirte el alma- Hacía una pausa- Esta claro que he perdido su amistad, pero no se perderá el respeto ni la honestidad.

La chica salía de la casa de los gritos sintiéndose mas tranquila al regresarle el dinero a Harry, ese acto lo pensaba hacer Draco pero simplemente la muerte se le había adelantado. Caminó a toda prisa ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de todos los que la miraban, muchos deseaban hacerle preguntas pero simplemente no le apetecía contestarlas, asi que sin mas ni mas se dirigió al único lugar donde podría estar mas tranquila lejos de todo el bullicio ni de los diarios que especificaban sobre el incendio ocurrido en Estocolmo. Pues los aurores tenían esa información enviada por Crystal maqullando la verdad sobre las cosas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habian pasado semanas, días enteros mientras todavía se especulaba sobre la ausencia de Draco Malfoy en el colegio Hogwarts. Ni Pansy Parkinson o los demás desearon hablar sobre el tema pues aún estaban consternados por los sucesos mas recientes y como todas buenas serpientes no deseaban que los mirasen flaquear por la caída de su príncipe; de la misma manera se sentían sucios al saber que habían traicionado su confianza con esas declaraciones que Lucien sacó a la luz cuando estaban privados de su libertad.

Hermione había hablado con Ginny respecto a Harry no quedando en los mejores términos, pues con aquellas palabras, esas vivencias, esas declaraciones por parte de la castaña lógicamente que la amistad de la pelirroja se veía manchada al saber que una de sus mas grandes allegadas estaba liada con su novio. La chica de ojos miel se sintió más tranquila aunque rechazada, habían acordado no decirle nada a Ron pues ante todo la pelirroja reconocía que ese no era un motivo para quebrantar la amistad que sostenía con su hermano desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No se sentía en su casa, no despues de todo lo ya vivido y del ausentismo del hombre que amaba; aun le parecía que el aroma a encino dulce rondaba en el aire cerca de la habitación del platinado y se decepcionada al saber que no era mas que producto de su imaginación desesperada por que estuviera dentro o tratándola como siempre. No deseaba estar en ese lugar, ya no se sentía ella misma, las clases, las tareas e incluso el llegar a graduarse resultaba totalmente vanal a comparación de la depresión sobre la pérdida.

Llamó a sus padres, los primeros que debían saber que estaba sana y salva, tenía que avisarles para que dejaran de preocuparse y sobre todo de sobreprotegerla. Frases como "estoy bien, n se preocupen", "No estaba secuestrada", y sobre todo, "Necesito tiempo para poder sanar mis heridas" eran parte de la conversación que sostenía con ellos telefónicamente. Al principio, el señor Granger estaba en total desacuerdo que su hija tomara la decisión de tomarse un tiempo a solas pero su esposa caía a la cuenta que ya era tiempo de que dejasen crecer a su única hija, dejarla madurar y empezar a dejarla volar por los cielos a sabiendas de haberla educado con firmes valores y principios para poder decidir sola por la vida. A final de cuentas los padres no eran eternos.

-No me ausentaré mucho papá, además la profesora McGonagall me enviará por lechuza las lecciones y al lugar donde voy hay una excelente biblioteca, tu conoces a tu rara hija- Reia un poco para despistar la tristeza, sin embargo anímicamente se encontraba distinta.

-Esta bien linda, pero porfavor por lo menos dinos a que lugar irás, no para perseguirte, sino para saber que estas bien- Imperaba el señor Granger y la castaña comprendía que era una petición lógica siendo su padre.

-Hay una villa cerca de Estocolmo de la que leí en unos libros de historia, creo que me servirá para mi formación mágica, pero te llamo en cuanto llegue, los amo y por favor, les sigo pidiendo que confíen en mí, no creo que deba recordarte mi desempeño académico verdad?- Ella puntualizaba antes de que su padre desistiera de dejarla ir.

Los padres de la castaña por fin accedieron con sus respectivas reservas, ya que es lógico y normal que como tales se preocuparan sobre el paradero de su hija despues de saberla desaparecida por casi un año completo. Confiaban en ella, eso era un hecho contundente, pero el instinto, el corazón no se lleva de la mano con aquella parte cerebral que muchos de los que son cabeza de familia deben entender y acatar como parte del "crecimiento personal de sus hijos".

Preparó solo lo necesario para su viaje, no quería hacerlo por el expreso de Hogwarts o los demás alumnos comenzarían a hacerse preguntas sobre su desaparición repentina, consideraba que si el tiempo no era su aliado por lo menos podría burlarlo gracias al giratiempo. – El giratiempo…- Por un momento una loca idea circulaba en su cabeza, deseaba saber lo que pasaría si ella misma podría evitar la muerte de aquellos tres platinados. Por un segundo pensó evitar que todo eso ocurriera, asi que sin dudarlo sacaba el colgante de uno de sus baúles para disponerse a viajar. Necesitaba estar lo mas pronto posible en Estocolmo.

Con su plan elaborado tomaba un traslador conjurándolo adecuedamente para poder fijar el destino, conocía a la perfeccion los rincones del bosque de la pequeña población ubicada al norte de Suecia. Sin pensarlo siquiera no dudo en realizar lo que tan bien sabia depositando aquella magia en uno de sus libros, en especifico, uno de historia de la magia. Sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía como una especie de remolino en el cual estaba siendo absorbida, cerraba sus ojos para evitar el efecto del mareo y desear llegar pronto a su destino para asi usar el artilugio adecuadamente y evitar dicha tragedia.

Sintió frio, el típico que existía en las zonas montañosas del poblado y que tan bien conocía haciéndose parte de ella. El panorama no habia cambiado, las copas de los pinos repletas de blanca nieve y las ardillas escondidas en los recovecos donde seguramente tenían su alimento eran lo que la castaña presenciaba provocándole una gran sonrisa. Caminó unos metros encontrando algo difícil abrirse paso, pues la espesa espuma compacta le impedía la movilidad haciendo que se cansara un poco; tendría que guardar las energias para acudir a la mansión de Goyle que estaría hecha añicos. Tendría que adelantarse a ella misma si deseaba incluso impedir la muerte de Crabbe.

Observó la mansión de Estocolmo, aun tan preciosa, tan esplendorosa y lúgubre como la ultima vez que se encontró ahí, pues lo que considero como su prisión escabrosa ahora resultaba su mas preciada reliquia. Simplemente, el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy, su platinado testarudo que habia perecido en esa ventisca peligrosa que los llevó a el, a su hermano y a su padre por la oscuridad de las sombras.

Entró cuidadosamente aun sintiendo el frio viento en su rostro que casi partía sus labios, y sin importarle aquella sensación abría la puerta que hacía eco en toda la sala de estar.

-Lumus- Convocaba la chica con la varita acomodándose también el cabello y colocándose debidamente el abrigo que se vistió aún en su habitación del colegio.

Notaba una cosa extraña, el aroma a encino dulce rondaba por el aire, pero negó con la cabeza lentamente al caer a la cuenta de que podría tratarse de un producto de sus subconciente. Suspiró una y otra vez pensando que debía dejarlo ir aunque su verdadero motivo era impedir su deceso.

Observó las escaleras que desembocaban en las habitaciones y no pudo sentir otra cosa mas que nostalgia al mirar detenidamente a la que el platinado la habia confinado. Dio un largo suspiro para continuar pues deseaba una vez mas enherbarse de aquellas emociones como el filo del peligro, la adrenalina, incluso su sexualidad despertando al sentir tan cerca al platinado que la aprisionó durante casi un año. Subió las escaleras peldaño a peldaño sintiendo el crujir de la madera y se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba tosiendo.

-Oh por dios..- Se dijo a si misma apresurando el paso pues obviamente la finca no estaba deshabitada en su totalidad, asi que corrió como pudo para abrir la puerta de la recamara del platinado. Su corazón latió a mil por hora al imaginar siquiera lo que su mente se empeñaba en crear, pero no deseaba hacerse ilusiones con nada, todo estaba perdido y concluía que de estar ahí tendría que evitar lo que tenía planeado.

Escuchó de nuevo esa tos que provenía de la recamara del chico, por lo que inmediatamente la abrió para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Se llevó la mano e la boca y sus manos temblaban estrepitosamente al notar que en la cama estaba alguien que tan bien conocía. Tenía el giratiempo entre sus manos apunto de darle los giros correspondientes cuando en ese instante un chico platinado yacía en la cama.

-Draco… estas… vivo!- Corría a su lado notando que difícilmente podía moverse, tan solo balbuceaba un par de veces tratando de tomar conciencia pero era inútil, la fuerza la tenía casi perdida y su pecho desnudo reflejaba algunos cortes que seguramente se había provocado a causa de algunas cosas punzocortantes que volvaron junto a la ventisca.

-Draco amor mio, estas bien , gracias a dios estas bien..- mencionaba para despues acariciar su rostro a lo que el respondía con solo unos movimientos, mientras que solo de su boca salian unas cuantas palabras.

-Herm… her..

-Si, si amor soy yo, soy yo, Hermione- La castaña tenía lagrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz, demasiado contenta de que no era necesario burlar a la muerte, engañarla con el tiempo mismo. Caía a la cuenta que tan solo debía buscar precisamente ahí.. donde todo había comenzado.

-Hermione..—La castaña volteaba un poco asustada, pero conocía esa voz a la perfección, pues se trataba del progenitor del platinado. Lucius con aspecto demacrado, con la barba algo tupida en sus mejillas y barbilla denotaban su glamur caído. Ella tan solo se levantaba mirándolos a ambos preguntándose muchas cosas, deseaba hablar pero el hombre la detenía.

-No podía evitar que muriera, no por mi culpa- Suspiraba un poco sentándose en la orilla de la cama para poder colocar debidamente un jarrón de agua con poción revitalizante que suministraba a su hijo para su recuperación – Hermione Granger…-

-Digame señor Malfoy- Ella respondía en susurro mientras el la observaba.

-Yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera, pero cuando se vive en una sociedad donde se debe comportar a la altura de las exigencias no queda mas remedio que acatarlas lejos de vivir un amor intenso o siquiera intentar hacer algo por propia cuenta- Miraba al platinado. –Mi hijo, es lo mas preciado que tengo- Hacía una pausa acercándose al chico para acariciar su cabello, cosa que a la castaña le parecía demasiado tierno, jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en presenciar aquel acto tan paternal que tendría.

-Desde pequeño siempre trató de imitarme, me veía como un modelo a seguir.

-Todos los niños lo hacen señor Malfoy, es parte de su naturaleza endiosarse con la primer figura masculina con la que conviven.- ella puntualizaba sonriendo.

-Pero también lo orillé a ser como yo.- Suspiró un poco y la castaña pudo notar que una lagrima salía traicioneramente de los orbes gris oscuro del mayor de los Malfoy, ahora se daba cuenta que hasta un gran aristócrata podría flaquear y mostrarse débil en momentos como ese. Punto de quiebra para ser exactos.

-El solo quería recuperar la reputación de su madre, lograr reivindicarse de alguna manera, y yo… viví equivocado todos estos años Hermione- El hombre declaraba mirando a la castaña esta vez sin un deje de ironía, desprecio o sarcasmo. Ella en cambio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Es de sabios rectificar el sendero señor Malfoy, y usted ha aprendido de sus errores, eso es lo importante- La chica observaba que el platinado se quejaba de un dolor y acudía rápidamente para conjurar un hechizo restaurador en las costillas haciendo que su padre se sorprendiera sobre manera al ver a la chica an talentosa.

-Lo amas verdad?-

-Si el se diera cuenta de lo que yo lo amo… Aprendería a amarse también a el mismo- Ambos sonrieron y en ese instante la chica tuvo otra pregunta en el aire.

-Como fue que escaparon de la ventisca, la mansión Goyle quedó hecho trizas- Preguntaba ella con naturalidad y el señor Malfoy se atrevía a contestarle.

-Lucien… fue quien nos salvó.- En ese momento ella arqueaba una ceja.

-Lucien?, pero si el fue quien la provoco.

-Lucien le tomó cariño a Draco.

En ese instante alguien más abría la puerta y para su sorpresa un hombre alto de cabello rubio cenizo caminaba con algo de nieve en las botas, sus anchos hombros y sus ojos gris oscuro brillaban un poco con la luz sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la castaña en ese lugar. Hermione al notarlo abría los ojos un poco mas para despues mirar al señor Malfoy limitándose a solo sonreír, pues habia cosas que aun no le quedaban claras.

-Papá, he traido lo que me pediste, la botica cerraba temprano pero el señor me dijo que esto serviría, al parecer es herbologo o botánico. – El joven respondía con familiaridad sorprendiendo sobre manera a la chica quien pensaba y juraba que odiaba a su padre por los errores del pasado, sin embargo Lucius no parecía sorprenderse de tal acción. Observaba que el mayor de los Malfoy se levantaba lentamente para dar un abrazo a su hijo mayor y besar su frente.

-No… no recuerda nada?- Ella susurraba y en ese instante.

-Hijo, podrías ir a la cocina para ver si ya esta la sopa de champiñones?, soy un poco distraído.

-Claro padre en seguida regreso, y ella quien es?- preguntaba el rubio cenizo.

-Hermione, la novia de tu hermano- Hermione se sintió incomoda pero aquellas palabras le producían algo de alegría, pues ni en su vida pasada podría ser aceptada por el magnate sangre limpia, padre del platinado. Solo se limitó a asentir siguiendo el juego de los tres.

-Mucho gusto Lucien- Ella sonreía.

-El gusto es mio Hermione, aunque me pregunto si Crystal me recuerda, creo que al verte al lado de mi hermano me ha provocado cierta nostalgia- El rubio cenizo declaraba mientras que la chica concluía que se le habían evaporado los tortuosos recuerdos para en su lugar solo conservar los mas bellos, cosa que no comprendía la razón.

-Crystal… te ama Lucien, yo la conozco y le avisaré que estas aquí.

-Gracias Hermione, solo que mi hermano se recupere y saldremos- El chico decía para despues retirarse chiflando un poco y morder una manzana roja tan característica suya. La castaña miró al señor Malfoy con la esper que le contara sobre lo sucedido.

-Cuando los tres aparecimos cerca de la habitación de Goyle, Lucien estaba confundido, a decir verdad pensé que tendría que matarlo pero no deseaba eso, yo.. – Suspiraba—Tambien lo quiero a el, asi que no debía elegir entre ninguno de los dos, pues si hay un culpable, ese sería yo.

-Pero que fue lo que sucedió Señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo impidió que murieran?- la castaña acariciaba la frente del chico platinado con tanta ternura mientras el se acurrucaba un poco mas sintiendo el calor de la chica.

-Estaba dispuesto a morir por ambos y sacarlos de la ventisca, pero Lucien no me lo permitió, fue como si su instinto le dijera que su padre merecía otra oportunidad, asi que hice el conjuro de defragmentación.- La castaña se sorprendía un poco.

-El tormento se calcina para dejar los recuerdos buenos no es cierto, es mejor conocido como el conjuro de "La vida nueva".- Respondía con seguridad mientras que el hombre solo asentía.

-Creo que mi hijo ahora tiene una novia intelectual- Sonrió un poco.

-Entonces aun sabe que cometió errores pero lo que se erradicó en el fue la parte contaminada, aquella venganza, las ganas de querer cobrarse por el daño- Suspiraba la chica mientras ambos sonreían.

-Le he dado a mi hijo mayor Una vida nueva Hermione, se la merecía, asi como Draco tiene derecho a la suya y esta vez… no se las quitaré.-

Ambos se quedaban en silencio mirando al platinado que se movía un poco sintiéndose feliz de haberlo encontrado. Resultaba que el burlar a la muerte no era el mejor camino para regresar a sus seres queridos, de lo contrario, lo habría hecho por otros como Tonks, Lupin, Colin, todos aquellos que en la guerra perecieron. Solo se estaría comportando egoísta por el hecho de intentar salvar al ser que amaba para evitarse el dolor ignorando que la vida le tenía precisamente una sorpresa. Tambien ella habia tenido una Nueva Vida.

o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron algunos meses, los estudiantes del colegio habían tenido oportunidad de poder ir a sus casas a pasar las pascuas con su familia no sin antes dejar todos los deberes concluidos. Harry aún seguía separado de Ginny y seguramente tendrían que comenzar de cero para iniciar una amistad siquiera, Ron en cambio se notaba mas que feliz con lavender, ya que tenían planes de ir a estudiar a Rumania la especialidad en Auroría y cuidado de Dragones. Por otro lado Luna Lovegood estudiaría periodismo para poder sostener por sus propios medios al Quisquilloso; el diario independiente que Xenophilus había fundado hacía muchos años atrás como la izquierda del diario el profeta.

Hermione estaba de regreso en el colegio aunque se ausentaba algunos días para poder llevar las tareas a Draco, quien se negaba a estudiar pero con el constante regaño de ella se veía obligado a acatar sus ordenes. Narcissa al saber que su hijo estaba vivo no dudó un instante en trasladarse a Estocolmo donde los demás se habían instalado. A pesar de tener resentimiento hacia a Lucius por el pasado no culpaba a Lucien de los errores de su padre, pues comenzaba a convivir con él como un miembro de la familia. Le habían explicado lo relacionado al conjuro de Vida Nueva que el señor Malfoy habia creado para alejar sus malos pesares y convertirlos en fortalezas por lo que ella comenzaba a tomarle cariño como parte de todos ellos, aunque con su ex esposo tendría solo buenas relaciones por Draco.

Crystal fue la mas emocionada de todos, pues no dudo un instante en volver a encontrarse con Lucien no sin antes ser advertida por Hermione de los mas recientes acontecimientos. La detective pelinegra dejaba por primera vez su orgullo para darle otra oportunidad al chico rubio cenizo quien la amaba con locura, ya que siempre y en cada visita de la castaña le preguntaba sobre su estado. La primera vez que se reencontraron aquel chico tan solo la tomaba de la cintura besándola como nunca haciendo que la pelinegra olvidara el pasado, a pesar de que ganas de golpearlo por su insensatez que casi le costaba la vida.

-Imbecil hijo de la mierda, me tenias con el alma en un hilo… si, lárgate, vuélvete a ir como es su costumbre.—Ella en ese entonces rabietaba mientras que Lucien tan solo la callaba con un beso para despues sonreir.

-Casate conmigo.

-Que!?, estas loco?, Casarme?, crees que olvidare todo lo pasado?, tan solo quieres que me case con tigo y ya?, ¡Casarme con tigo y ya!- Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras que el solo asentía con la cabeza. Ella se enterneció suspirando lo suficiente para despues abrazarlo con locura.

-SI!, ¡Acepto, Acepto!-Crystal tan cambiante como siempre cedía ante la petición y desde ese momento había planes de boda.

La mansión de los Malfoy de nueva cuenta estaba funcionando con regularidad esta vez con Lucien a cargo de la mayoría de las cosas junto con Draco, quien por primera vez le gustaba ser el segundo en todo. Le gustaba tener a un hermano mayor con quien compartir muchas cosas como lo habían hecho en el pub de cabeza de puerco. Con los bienes de los Malfoy confiscados, no habia herencia alguna que dejar mas que los inmuebles de Narcissa que correspondían por ley a Draco, asi que el chico de cabello rubio cenizo sentía la responsabilidad de levantar a esa familia que ahora el mismo había adoptado. Ahora era un Malfoy hecho y derecho.

Lucius tenia ahora libertad bajo palabra por lo que se dedicaba primeramente a levantar las empresas que le pertenecían desde cero, cayó a la cuenta de que muchas personas que catalogaba como "Sangre sucias" eran perfectos profesionistas que en el ámbito laboral le podrían proporcionar mas liquidez. Pasando los días en los que se reestableció completamente volvía a tener aquel porte altivo, recto, hecho y derecho que lo caracterizaba, pero esta vez, sus amigos y compañeros nuevos eran precisamente hijos de muggles, y debía aceptar que aprendía constantemente de ellos negándose a compararse a si mismo con el petulante magnate del pasado.

Por otro lado Hermione pasaba solo unos días de vacaciones con sus padres, pues lo que restaba decidia dedicárselo al gran amor de su vida. El primer dia acudió a la mansión de Estocolmo donde ahora los adornos, la limpieza y todo lo relacionado con la prodigiosa familia se hacía presente en cada rincón de ella. Los candelabros estaban pulcramente abrillantados y los adornos de marfil colocados elegantemente daban el matiz, el calor y sobre todo la belleza que constituía el gusto de Narcissa por esa casa en especial.

La castaña llevaba una falda de mezclilla que hacía juego con unos mayones gruesos cubiertos por unas botas de cuero. Colocó el abrigo en el perchero y decidió subir de nuevo las escaleras con toda la confianza preguntándose el lugar donde Draco estaría. Suspiró un poco al escuchar la campanada estruendosa del reloj que provenía de la recamara donde dormía cuando estaba capturada. Sin pensarlo siquiera se adentraba en la habitación del platinado para encontrarlo sorpresivamente atado de manos, con los ojos vendados completamente y vistiendo tan solo su ropa interior en color negro.

-Hermione… me tienes asi desde la mañana y no me dijiste que saldrías al pueblo.- El rubio susurraba sonriendo un poco mientras que la chica se acercaba a el para poder quitarle las vendas de los ojos y mirar ese gris intenso que le fascinaban.

-Como mi prisionero no deberías quejarte amor.

-Queria ir al baño.

-Tienes los pies libres para eso.

-Pero me dejaste solo Granger, eso no se hace.- El chico reia mientras que ella le quitaba las ataduras de las manos y él inmediatamente la abrazaba para caminar con ella hasta el armario donde se colocaba un pans de color oscuro y disponerse a bajar a la sala de estar.

Ella se colocaba sobre su pecho mientras que el se servía una copa de Moscatel, misma que era su bebida favorita acariciando el cabello de la chica. Ella sintió su piel cálida y blanquecina, su barbilla, respiraba lentamente pensando que de ser el ultimo suspiro podría morir en ese instante y ser feliz para siempre.

-En que piensas Draco- Ella susurraba.

-En lo imbecil que fui todo este tiempo culpando a otros, en lo hijo de puta que fui contigo tantos años sin darme cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida- Suspiraba- En creer que nadie me amaría aun en la ruina, aun siendo miserable. Gracias por estar en mi vida Hermione Granger…- El besaba su frente con una sonrisa mientras que ella acariciaba su rostro con suma delicadeza.

-Que quieres que diga… Cuando a una la privan de su libertad siempre sucede eso- Ella reia un poco besando sus labios evitando que emitiera su opinión.

-Me he enamorado de mi captor- Ella acariciaba de nueva cuenta su mejilla.

-Solo por eso Hermione?

-No tonto, tu me has hecho sentir viva, con un propósito, con una razón para saber que soy una mujer que puedo ser amada, deseada por un hombre sin que vea en mi un pase para los exámenes Timo- Suspiraba. –El síndrome de Estocolmo… creo que por eso amo tanto este lugar Draco.

-Te amo mi prisionera.

-Te amo aun mas mi verdugo despiadado- Ambos se fundieron en un beso que desembocaba en algo mas acalorado despojándose de sus ropas para poder consumar su amor mas rápido que lo del fuego de la chimenea lo hacía.

Draco y Hermione no solo aprendieron uno del otro que atravez de la adversidad existe también una chispa de esperanza que la pasión y el amor pueden ocultar incluso en cuatro paredes frias de una mansión alejada de la sociedad. El síndrome que de ambos surgió no fue mas que su deseo reprimido de conocer la otra cara de la moneda que la sociedad mágica tachaba de imposible, pues en esos momentos no habia héroes, no existían los villanos, tan solo dos almas que necesitadas de amor, de calor se encontraron para completarse. Pues esta historia, es una digna de ser contada…

**_F I N_**


End file.
